


История о том, как Гарак и Башир остались на DS9 во время оккупации Доминиона и что из этого вышло

by BotanChan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 116,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanChan/pseuds/BotanChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время оккупации ДС9 Доминионом и Кардассией, Башир и Гарак остаются на станции, чтобы бороться с захватчиками изнутри</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Этот текст существует благодаря Тэду, который был соавтором идеи и неизменным вдохновителем, за что я безмерно благодарна.

– Вы понимаете, что вас ждёт трибунал?!

Джадзия Дакс остановилась на пороге, потрясённо глядя на злого Сиско и застывшего перед ним по стойке «смирно» Башира.

– Бенджамин? Джулиан? – она скользнула вперёд, ненавязчиво разделяя их. – Что случилось?

– Вон, доктор, – процедил Сиско сквозь зубы, бросив на Джадзию странный взгляд, который она сочла почти жалобным.

Башир попятился мелкими шажками, тоже быстро посмотрел на неё, потом резко развернулся на пятках.

– Я оставлю себе трикодер. И гипоспрей. Один. И биокровать, – нервным голосом сказал он.

– Вон! – рявкнул Сиско.

– Что происходит, Бенджамин? – Джадзия крутила головой, глядя то вслед рванувшему прочь Баширу, то на Сиско.

Сиско выдохнул, медленно обошёл стол и тяжело осел в кресло. Помолчал несколько секунд, потом ответил:

– Он остаётся на станции, потому что по расчётам вероятность нашей победы в войне составляет менее двадцати процентов, а значит, нет смысла бороться.

Мысль о том, что Башир их предал, показалась Джадзией абсурдной, мысль о том, что Сиско вдруг сошёл с ума – тоже.

– Итак, что вы задумали?

– Мы? – Сиско вскинул голову и почти ласково улыбнулся. – Лично я ничего не задумывал, старина. Это наш гениальный доктор решил, что с помощью своего улучшенного интеллекта найдёт способ лишить Доминион преданности джем’хадар. Оказывается, он не бросил эту идею, – голос Сиско полнился сарказмом, за которым Джадзия угадала недоумение, злость и беспокойство.

– Ох, – только и сказала она.

– Но я этого не говорил, – добавил Сиско. – Мы ничего не знаем, а Башира ждёт заочный трибунал за дезертирство. Надеюсь, это поможет ему остаться в живых, попав в руки Доминиону.

Джадзия медленно кивнула.

– Не отправляй пока доклад, Бенджамин. Я попробую его переубедить.

Сиско ответил тяжёлым вздохом, потом резко потёр лоб.

– Доложи, зачем ты пришла.

– Конечно, – Джадзия моментально собралась, вспоминая о насущных проблемах.

Они проговорили около получаса, потом её поймала для прощания Кира, потом был приказ занять места… Джадзия вспомнила о необходимости объяснить Баширу всю абсурдность его затеи, когда вошла в лазарет на Дефаенте и увидела, что его нет.

~

– Как, вы ещё здесь?

– Ты тут?!

Они спросили одновременно и одновременно осеклись. Гарак улыбнулся первым и небрежно обвёл рукой пустой медблок.

– Мой дорогой доктор, смотрю, вы задержались. А я уже не надеялся увидеть вас перед отлётом, – и он выжидательно посмотрел на Башира. Башир лишь неопределённо повёл плечами.

Ситуация казалась Гараку странной, и он чувствовал лёгкое беспокойство, которое тщательно прятал. Он достаточно долго наблюдал за медблоком, точно знал, что весь остальной персонал отбыл, и не понимал, почему Башир остался.

Гарак собирался уйти со Звёздным флотом. Это обрекало его на войну с собственным народом, но долг перед Тейном и Кардассией приказывал ему выжить, вернуться и отомстить. Гарак рассчитывал, что эмоции, которые он немного снисходительно звал человеческой сентиментальностью, подарят ему пропуск на Дефаент.

Однако почему-то Башир сам не спешил отбыть. Гарак забеспокоился, что неверно оценил обстоятельства и не получит ожидаемого приглашения к спасению. Конечно, у него оставался запасной план с Сиско, но он не хотел напрашиваться напрямую – это закрепило бы за ним новые обязательства.

– Неужели у вас какие-то неприятности? – спросил Гарак, снова незаметно оглядываясь. Его всё сильнее тревожила одинокая неубранная биокровать.

– Нет, никаких неприятностей, – улыбнулся Башир широкой беспечной улыбкой, которая живо напомнила Гараку историю с вышедшей из-под контроля станцией.

– Тогда почему вы не на Дефаенте?

– Потому что я остаюсь на станции.

Гарак не сомневался, что, услышь он это от кого угодно другого, быстро вычислил бы, с какой целью ему так примитивно лгут. Но сейчас, к собственному ужасу, он готов был поверить невероятной новости. Он высоко поднял брови:

– Мой дорогой доктор, простите мне мои сомнения, но… Под моим чутким руководством вы всё-таки освоили искусство обмана или же говорите серьёзно?

~

Башир признался себе, что какую-то долю секунды хотел бы говорить несерьёзно. Идея остаться в тылу врага, чтобы попытаться вывести джем’хадар из-под контроля ворт, была рискованной, а он прекрасно осознавал отличия игр в шпионов на голопалубе от реальности.

Однако отступать Башир не собирался.

– Я бы с удовольствием похвастался успехами, но, увы, я опять говорю примитивную чистую правду.

Гарак смотрел на него, заломив брови и приоткрыв рот, что с точки зрения Башира выглядело почти мило.

– О… – наконец сказал Гарак после долгой паузы. – Позволено ли мне будет узнать причину такого… – он медленно втянул воздух всей грудью, – неожиданного решения.

Башир пожал плечами. В глубине души ему хотелось рассказать Гараку о плане, может, услышать профессиональный совет, но он понимал, что такое доверие непозволительно. Башир сомневался в своей способности верно оценить, за кого решит играть Гарак в итоге, поэтому озвучил официальную версию:

– По моим расчётам вероятность выиграть в войне с Доминионом составляет меньше двадцати процентов. Поэтому я счёл, что участвовать в сражениях не имеет смысла, а капитан Сиско этого не оценил. И ты знаешь, что мне без разницы, кого лечить: людей, кардассианцев или джем’хадар. Хотя нет, – он усмехнулся, – кардассианцев и джем’хадар интереснее, их я ещё мало изучил. А почему ты до сих пор не улетел?

Какое-то время Гарак разглядывал его, потом моргнул и улыбнулся, чуть склонив голову набок.

– Улетел? Зачем? Разве вы забыли, мой дорогой доктор, сюда возвращается мой народ. Я предвкушаю счастье приветствовать их как победителей.

Башир несколько секунд просто ждал, что Гарак махнёт рукой и скажет, что это шутка, а он сейчас направится к какому-нибудь спасительному выходу. Но Гарак молчал.

– Ты с ума сошёл?! Дукат тебя убьёт! – воскликнул Башир, когда понял, что другого ответа не получит.

~

– Констебль Одо, нам нужна помощь.

Одо обернулся, изучая догнавших его людей. И если о Башире он уже знал от капитана Сиско, то присутствие Гарака его удивило. Одо был уверен, что тот покинет ДС9 одним из первых.

– Чем могу быть полезен? Учтите, я занят, – сказал Одо.

– Только один вопрос, – Башир замер напротив, Гарак остановился за его плечом, недовольно поджимая губы.

– В этом нет необходимости, – пробормотал он, бросил на Одо быстрый взгляд и тут же опустил глаза.

Ситуация становилась всё любопытней. Одо поднял брови, демонстрируя.

– Одо, я правильно понимаю, что когда Тейн и ромуланцы пытались уничтожить планету меняющихся, Гарак вас защищал? И вообще, мне кажется, вы хорошо к нему относитесь? – быстро и взволновано заговорил Башир. Гарак громко фыркнул, но не прокомментировал, продолжая демонстративно смотреть в сторону.

Кусочки паззла начали складываться в разуме Одо.

– В какой-то степени, – нейтрально ответил он, стараясь, чтобы это не прозвучало ни подтверждением, ни опровержением.

– Ну, тогда, может, вы скажете об этом ворте, который явится с Дукатом, потому что…

– Потому что гал Дукат, несомненно, попытается убить Гарака, – закончил Одо с удовлетворением от найденной разгадки, потом задумался.

Гарак вызывал опасения. Сложно было предсказать, на чью сторону он перейдёт в следующий момент и не станет ли опасен для Башира и его планов. Но Одо не желал смерти Гарака, пока на то нет по-настоящему веских причин, и не считал Башира глупцом, неспособным разделить личную привязанность и требования долга. Поэтому он сказал:

– Я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы помешать галу Дукату. Если у вас больше нет вопросов, я должен идти, майор Кира меня ждёт.

По дороге в командный центр он пытался просчитать, что повлечёт за собой это маленькое изменение ситуации.

~

Станция была захвачена, но впереди оставалось столько работы, что Виюн совсем не понимал радости гала Дуката. С его точки зрения их успех заслуживал некоторого внимания, но не стоил ярких эмоций. Однако Виюн не спешил делиться своим мнением с Дукатом. Он осознавал, что не изменённые Основателями гуманоиды воспринимают ситуацию отлично от него самого. Виюн старался наладить удовлетворительное сотрудничество с кардассианцами, потому заставлял себя принимать слабости своих новых подчинённых.

Он покосился на Дуката, изучая, пытаясь вообразить мысли и эмоции, которые того обуревали. Лицо Дуката вдруг резко изменилось, он схватился за фазер. Виюн глянул вперёд, однако увидел только пятерых безоружных людей и никакого источника непосредственной опасности. Виюн пробежал по ним взглядом, за долю секунды идентифицируя встречающих: Основатель Одо, баджорка майор Кира Нерис, ференги Кварк, землянин Джулиан Башир – офицер Звёздного флота, и какой-то кардассианец.

Основатель Одо шагнул вперёд, недвусмысленно оттесняя кардассианца с линии возможного выстрела.

– Прекратите, Дукат, – сухо сказал он, потом посмотрел прямо на Виюна. – Ворта, я хочу, чтобы ваши союзники не пытались убить этого человека. Он вам не враг, а я ценю, что однажды он пытался меня спасти. Я обязан ему.

– Что?! – воскликнул Дукат, но Виюн его почти не услышал, переполненный восторгом от того, что Основатель Одо снизошёл до просьбы.

И хотя разыгравшаяся сцена представлялось Виюну требующей дополнительных пояснений, ничто не могло заставить ворту отказать одному из Основателей. Он шагнул к Одо, старательно сдерживая охвативший его почтительный трепет, и склонил голову:

– Основатель, ваше решение остаться здесь – великая часть для нас. Разумеется, я прослежу, чтобы никто не причинил вреда человеку, жизнь которого вы считаете нужным сохранить.

~

Мало что казалось Кире таким же странным, как желание Башира остаться на ДС9. Не то чтобы Кира сомневалась в его преданности, но порой Башир вызывал у неё опасения. А уж Гарак… В общем, она считала, что присутствие здесь обоих не закончится ничем хорошим.

Однако когда Кира увидела гримасу Дуката после ответа ворты – смесь изумления, возмущения и растерянности – какое-то мгновение она считала план Башира просто великолепным. Торжество Дуката внушало Кире отвращение, и она была готова многое принять ради его подпорченного триумфа.

– Но послушайте!.. – Дукат двинулся к Одо, и Кира тоже сделала поспешный шаг вперёд, заступая ему дорогу.

– Господа, от имени баджорского правительства…

– И Ассоциации Торговцев Променада… – подпел Кварк.

– Я официально приветствую вас на Дип Спейс 9.

Кира растянула губы, надеясь, что со стороны не очень заметно, каким трудом ей далась эта улыбочка.

– Вы имеете в виду Терок Нор, верно? – процедил сквозь зубы Дукат, коротко посмотрев на неё и снова впившись взглядом в Гарака. – Виюн, мы не можем оставить его в живых! Он наверняка планирует диверсию!

– Это решение касается только меня и Основателя Одо. Опустите фазер! – жёстко возразил ворта и тут же продолжил подобострастным тоном. – Основатель, мы исполним ваше пожелание.

– Благодарю, – сухо кивнул Одо. Кира чуть-чуть расслабилась.

– Но, возможно, вы согласитесь сделать кое-что для нас тоже? – продолжил Виюн и, дождавшись нового кивка Одо, заявил: – Я прошу вас вступить в совет управления станцией.

– Что?! – к своему стыду Кира воскликнула это одновременно с Дукатом.

Одо беспомощно глянул на неё, но Кира не смогла подать ему никакого знака, что делать, сама не представляя, как тут правильно ответить. Одо повернулся в другую сторону, к Гараку, потом снова к ворте и медленно сказал:

– Я бы предпочёл не брать на себя роль Основателей. Но в благодарность я… окажу вам эту любезность.

 ~

Сказать, что Дукат был потрясён – ничего не сказать. Он не верил глазам и ушам, и только смотрел на недоумённо улыбавшегося Гарака, словно всем своим видом вопрошавшего, чем вызвал такую враждебность. Дукат хотел убить его немедленно, но не мог позволить себе игнорировать прямые распоряжения ворты. Он с усилием оторвался от рассматривания Гарака и тут же натолкнулся взглядом на доктора Башира.

– Хотелось бы знать, что здесь делает офицер Звёздного флота? – Дукат снова взялся за фазер, и снова перед ним встал Одо.

– Я больше не офицер Звёздного флота, – сказал Башир с вежливой улыбкой. – Мне пришлось уйти. Я просчитал, что победа Федерации в войне почти невозможна, за это капитан Сиско обвинил меня в намерении сдаться врагу. Учитывая мою генную модификацию и ту историю с попыткой вылечить джем’хадар…

– Вылечить джем’хадар? – переспросил Виюн, и Дукат услышал в его интонациях отражение собственного недоумения. – Генная модификация?

– Да. Это… долгая история, – Башир едва заметно пожал плечами, словно извиняясь. Его манеры казалась Дукату смутно похожими на лживые ужимки Гарака. – В общем, я мог остаться здесь или пойти под трибунал за всё сразу, и я предпочёл первое. В конце концов, если вы меня убьёте, это будет хотя бы не так обидно.

– Интересно, – протянул Виюн. – И требует более детального обсуждения. Полагаю… пока мы можем оставить вас здесь, раз этого хочет Основатель, – Одо кивнул, и Виюн повернулся к Кире и Кварку. – Господа, я принимаю ваши приветствия и поговорю с вами через четверть часа. Дукат, Основатель, сейчас я предлагаю пройти в командный центр.

Упоминание командного центра вернуло Дукату чувство победы, и он расслабился. Он послал Гараку прощальный угрожающий взгляд и приторно любезную улыбку, безмолвно обещая продолжить разговор, и пошёл дальше вместе с Одо и Виюном.

Пока главное то, решил Дукат, что он вернулся на Терок Нор.


	2. Глава 1

– Благодарю за полный доклад о состоянии станции, майор Кира. Теперь, пожалуйста, покажите вашим новым сослуживцам то, что им придётся восстанавливать в первую очередь, – Виюн изобразил дружелюбие. – Можете идти.

Кира посмотрела на Дамара с легко читаемым раздражением, Дамар быстро глянул в сторону Дуката.

– Вы оба можете идти, – повторил Виюн резче.

Дукат едва заметно кивнул, и Дамар повернулся к двери. Кира отрывисто склонила голову в сторону Виюна и пошла к выходу с очевидным намерением оказаться впереди. Всех остальных в комнате она явно проигнорировала.

– Великолепная женщина, не правда ли? – мечтательным тоном произнёс Дукат.

– Думайте о более насущных вопросах, – отрезал Виюн, раздосадованный молчаливым неповиновением Дамара и совершенно бессмысленным с его точки зрения замечанием Дуката.

– На вашем месте, Дукат, я бы не рассчитывал на признание майора Киры, – с сухим хмыканьем сказал Одо.

Всё время, пока обсуждалось положение станции, он простоял у окна, и это была первая реплика, произнесённая им не в ответ на прямое обращение.

– О, разумеется, не сейчас, – протянул Дукат. – Я дам майору Кире достаточно времени, чтобы остыть и понять, что мои действия направлены исключительно на благо как Кардассии, так и Баджора. И, разумеется, Доминиона, – он сделал лёгкий поклон в сторону Виюна.

Одо снова хмыкнул. Виюн не сомневался, что его оценка поведения Дуката крайне низкая, потому что ни один Основатель не одобрил бы такие непродуктивные и избыточные чувства.

– Давайте вернёмся к делу, – сказал Виюн, стараясь остаться на тонкой грани между почтительностью к Одо и приказом Дукату. – У нас осталась ещё одна проблема. Эти двое, Башир и Гарак.

– Я настаиваю, что нужно хотя бы запереть их в камере. А лучше – хорошо допросить. Уверен, мы раскроем заговор против Кардассии. Против Доминиона! – Дукат опёрся руками на стол и подался к Виюну. – Конечно, у нас не так много подходящих средств, но некоторые препараты в запасе есть всегда,  – вкрадчиво, но с явным нажимом закончил он и по смотрел так, словно ждал, что Виюн бросится выполнять распоряжение. Тот недовольно поджал губы.

– Не торопитесь, – холодно ответил он, больше чтобы указать Дукату его место, чем действительно возражая против предложения.

Дукат секунду сверлил его взглядом, потом выпрямился и усмехнулся.

– Только не пытайтесь меня убедить, что они не кажутся вам подозрительными. Может, вы просто не хотите, чтобы я знал, в какую игру вы хотите с ними сыграть? – с ноткой упрёка спросил он. – Виюн, это не очень конструктивно. Я думал, мы доверяем друг другу.

– Ворты не играют в игры, – проинформировал Виюн. – И, разумеется, Доминион доверяет вам. Иначе вас бы сюда не назначили. Основатель Одо ясно дал понять, что мы не должны причинять этим «твёрдым» вред, – он развернулся к Одо, слегка кланяясь и ожидая подтверждения или опровержения своих слов.

Тот неторопливо подошёл ближе и остановился с другой стороны стола, напротив Дуката. Он сложил руки на груди и внимательно посмотрел сначала на одного собеседника, потом на другого.

– Как глава СБ я понимаю бдительность гала Дуката, – начал Одо медленно, делая короткие паузы между фразами. – И его предложение отчасти здраво. Хотя лично я сомневаюсь, что Гарак не сумеет обойти воздействие сывороток, – Виюн отметил, как Дукат скривил губы в отвращении, а Одо продолжил, – как и Башир. Не представляю, повлияют ли кардассианские препараты на его модифицированный организм, и каким образом. В любом случае, пока я не вижу причин для столь радикальных методов. Вряд ли Башир и Гарак представляют для нас угрозу.

Дукат поморщился.

– Одо! Вы как будто первый день знаете Гарака! Почему вы защищаете этого мерзавца?

– Не стоит говорить с Основателем в таком тоне, – напомнил Виюн, чуть обеспокоенный тем, что не смог предотвратить непочтительное обращение.

К его облегчению, Одо не рассердился, только хмыкнул с заметной иронией.

– Ничего страшного. Наверное, гал Дукат вспомнил прошлую оккупацию, во время которой я работал на него.

Дукат лишь поджал губы.

– Основатель, вы действительно уверены, что допрос не нужен? – уточнил Виюн.

Несколько секунд Одо молчал, и Виюн почувствовал себя неуютно под его взглядом. Обычно Виюну было позволено высказывать своё мнение Основательнице, но Одо не был частью Слияния и не знал об этой привелегии. Виюн усомнился, не покажется ли его вопрос переходом границ своей компетентности.

– Как руководитель, вы можете поступать по своему усмотрению, – наконец, сказал Одо с внешним равнодушием. – Однако я считаю допрос бесполезным, если не вредным. Даже при использовании специальных средств у нас не будет гарантии, что подследственные говорят правду. И вы настроите их против себя. Продемонстрируете, что официальная политика Доминиона – ложь. Разве вы не говорите, что принимаете всех, кто готов отказаться от хаотичной жизни «твёрдых» в пользу разумного руководства Основателей?

– Да, вы правы, – кивнул Виюн, соглашаясь. От него требовалось помочь Баджору стать частью Доминиона с максимальной лёгкостью, а информация о якобы нарушении собственных обязательств помешала бы этому.

Какой-то миг Виюн досадовал, что в его распоряжении нет более совершенных средств для проверки возможных диверсантов, чем предложенные Дукатом. Когда они покидал Кардассию, местным специалистам было дано задание собрать аналог устройства для погружения гуманоидов в виртуальную реальность. Если бы прибор успели подготовить, или если бы Основательница взяла с собой один из оригиналов, Виюн предложил бы использовать его для проверки намерений Гарака и Башира. Это было бы безопасно и не вызвало бы ответной агрессии, как допрос.

Скептически скривив губы, Дукат протянул:

– Что ж, когда Гарак заставит вас пожалеть о своём великодушии, не вините меня. Я вас предупредил.

Одо хмыкнул.

– В самом деле, не вижу поводов его опасаться, – он повернулся к Виюну. – Гарак живёт на ДС9… на Терок Нор только потому, что ему запрещено возвращаться на Кардассию. Но эта ссылка не имеет отношения к Доминиону: какие-то внутренние кардассианские интриги по моим сведениям. Гарак никогда не работал на Федерацию, – Одо поморщился. – Однажды его даже судили за убийство офицера Звёздного флота, но ему удалось выкрутиться, списав всё на воздействие психотропных веществ.

– Не сомневаюсь. Гарак всегда выкручивается, – насмешливо заметил Дукат. – И всегда всё портит, – он снова повернулся к Виюну с доверительной улыбкой. – Послушайте, я знаю этого типа. Он беспринципный лжец, который пойдёт на что угодно ради собственного благополучия. Даже если для этого придётся воевать против собственного народа! Ему нельзя верить.

Одо закатил глаза.

– Я не предлаю ему верить. Но сейчас его благополучие тесно связано с нами – Федерация далеко. А вами руководят личные мотивы, – некоторое время они с Дукатом пристально смотрели друг на друга.

Наблюдая за ними, Виюн испытал определённое недовольство. Он объяснил это себе тем, что его оскорбляет откровенная непочтительность Дуката, обычного «твёрдого», к одному из Основателей. Но по-настоящему Виюн беспокоился потому, что ощутил себя чужим между Одо и Дукатом. Они оба были давно знакомы, и даже при отсутствии какой-либо близости существовало множество вещей, понятных им двоим без лишних слов. Ситуация, когда другой гуманоид, не ворта, взаимодействовал с Основателем чуть ли не легче, чем он сам, оказалась для Виюна слишком непривычной и потому раздражающей.

– Дукат, признайтесь же. Вы просто хотите отомстить за смерть отца и некоторые причинённые Гараком лично вам неприятности, – наконец продолжил Одо. – А вовсе не думаете, что он в самом деле собирается бороться с Доминионом ради Федерации. Да они просто не найдут, чем заплатить ему за такой риск.

– У вас личная вражда с Гараком? – строго уточнил Виюн. Дукат откровенно фальшиво улыбнулся.

– Гарак поспособствовал тому, что отца Дуката поймали на контрабанде оружия и казнили, – пояснил Одо. – Я знаю о том, что в таких случаях гуманоиды склонны винить следователя, но не могу осудить кого-то за изобличение преступления.

– Это были предательство и провокация! – Дукат сжал кулак, на секунду его лицо исказилось от ярости, но он тут же снова овладел собой.

– В Доминионе недопустимы убийства по подобным причинам, – твёрдо постановил Виюн. – Это нарушает порядок. Если вы предъявите мне доказательства того, что Элим Гарак действует во вред Доминиону, он будет допрошен и казнён. Но до тех пор у него есть все права нового члена нашего общества. Вы меня поняли? – последний вопрос он произнёс с максимальным нажимом.

– Разумеется, – ответил Дукат после паузы и улыбнулся. Виюн усомнился, что его распоряжение действительно учтут. Ему с трудом удавалось управлять Дукатом, который, несмотря на все изъявления преданности и готовности служить, всегда упрямо гнул свою линию. Виюна иногда по-настоящему тревожила его способность поворачивать всё по-своему.

Однако, поскольку Дукат выразил согласие, настаивать дальше не имело смысла. Виюн мысленно поставил отметку, что вопрос с Гараком пока закрыт, и перешёл к следующей теме.

– Меня намного больше волнует этот Башир, – он снова повернулся к Одо. – Основатель, я был бы безмерно признателен вам, если бы вы рассказали об этом землянине. По нашим данным офицеры Звёздного флота до последнего сохраняют верность Федерации, поэтому мне кажется сомнительным, что один из них вдруг изменил своему народу.

– Не совсем так.

Виюн наблюдал, как Одо прошёлся туда-сюда, покачивая головой в такт каким-то своим размышлениям. Тот снова вернулся к окну и остановился, глядя за него.

– Этот человек имел дело с Гараком, что уже вызывает подозрения, – протянул Дукат с ядовитой иронией. – Я бы на месте Федерации не доверил ему даже самую низкую должность: такая неразборчивость в связях говорит либо о глупости, либо о подлости.

Виюн проигнорировал замечание, очевидно выражавшее эмоциональную оценку Дуката, но не факты.

– В любом случае не о глупости, – сказал Одо, повернувшись к ним. – Интеллект доктора Башира улучшен с помощью генной инженерии, по меркам своей расы он – гений. К слову, это одна из причин его конфликта со Звёздным флотом. Он долгое время скрывал свою природу, и когда правда стала известна, многие отвернулись от него. Не в открытую, но вполне явственно, – Одо хмыкнул. – Как оказалось, память о евгенических войнах прошлого всё ещё слишком пугает землян. И на самом деле в Федерации не так готовы принимать странных чужаков, как об этом говорят, – он замолчал, опять погрузившись в свои мысли.

Виюн с невольной дрожью задумался о том, как один из Основателей жил в мире, где нет Слияния, а окружающие существа в большинстве своём боятся и отвергают его. Виюн понимал, что это было мучительно, но он не мог представить всю глубину одиночества Одо. Ему оставалось лишь радоваться, что потерянный Основатель вернулся к своему народу и готов занять причитающееся ему место.

– Прекрасные принципы Федерации, – произнёс Дукат с откровенным пренебрежением в голосе. Он неторопливо приблизился к Одо и встал рядом с ним. – Но, оказывается, Башир умеет отлично притворяться. Я имел с ним дело, он выглядел как тот, кто позволяет дёргать себя за ниточки любому встречному. Видимо, я ошибался.

Одо хмыкнул.

– Да, ошибались, – согласился он и развернулся к Виюну. – К сожалению, я могу мало рассказать о докторе Башире. Я никогда не сходился с ним близко, он слишком… – Одо поколебался, подыскивая подходящее определение, – хаотичная персона, можно выразиться так. О его решении остаться на станции я узнал за два часа до отступления Звёздного флота, и Башир сказал мне примерно то же, что и вам при встрече. Я связался с капитаном Сиско, получил подтверждение, но подробностями со мной не поделились. Капитан Сиско был очень зол.

– Неужели вы в самом деле не заинтересовались тем, что происходит? – Дукат высоко поднял брови. – Я не узнаю вас, Одо, – он взглянул на нахмурившегося Виюна и тут же поправился. – Прошу, не сочтите это за упрёк или неуважение, просто я хорошо помню вашу дотошность, поэтому удивлён.

Виюн решил, что должен поговорить с Дукатом на тему правильного обращения с Одо, но признал, что озвученный вопрос закономерен. Все Основатели склонны к пристальному изучению сути вещей, поэтому Виюн не сомневался, что Одо должен был попытаться выяснить мотивы Башира, даже при том, что вряд ли получал удовольствие, вникая в отношения «твёрдых» и их предательства друг друга.

Одо пожал плечами, словно говоря «да, в самом деле».

– Вы правы, Дукат, меня занимают причины, по которым доктор Башир решил остаться на Терок Нор, и я рассчитываю уделить внимание этому вопросу. Сейчас же я склонен объяснять его поступок тем, что он врач, – Одо опять посмотрел на Виюна. – Ворты и джем’хадар вряд ли смогут понять подобное, но это одна из основ личности Башира. Он всегда шёл на всё, чтобы восстанавливать попавших в его руки людей. Он помогал мне, когда мы нашли ребёнка джем’хадар, он действительно пытался спасти взрослых воинов после крушения на одной с ними планете – просто потому, что считал это своим долгом. Исходя из всего, что я узнал о нём за последние пять лет, я вполне допускаю, что Башир решил оставить Федерацию, когда выяснил, что с высокой долей вероятности все убийства во время войны окажутся напрасными. Тем более, после того, как Федерация не раз дала понять, что он сам едва ли желанен для неё.

– Поразительно, – с искренним интересом произнёс Виюн.

Тратить столько сил на продление жизни недостаточно сильных особей по умолчанию представлялось ему ненужным. Однако Виюн знал, что расы, размножающиеся естественным способом, смотрят на вопрос иначе, и он мог оценить преданность избранному делу жизни. Конечно, эта верность в его глазах никогда не сравнилась бы со служением ворт и джем’хадар Основателям, но Виюн решил, что способен понять, когда между жизненным призванием и сообществом выбирают призвание, разумеется, если речь идёт не о Доминионе.

– Дукат, я хочу как можно больше информации об этом человеке в ближайшие сутки, – приказал Виюн. – Мы должны его изучить, поговорить… склонить на свою сторону. Он может оказаться полезен. А пока пусть ваши люди следят за ним, не причиняя вреда.

– Как пожелаете, – смиренно согласился Дукат, но Виюн снова испытал некоторые сомнения при виде его вкрадчивой улыбки.

– Господа, есть ли ещё вопросы, которые требуют обсуждения? – спросил Одо.

Виюн быстро развернулся к нему, склоняя голову.

– Если вы хотите покинуть нас, Основатель, я не смею вас задерживать. Решения по всем первоочерёдным задачам уже согласованы. Я хочу ещё раз выразить мою глубочайшую благодарность за то, что вы снизошли ко мне.

– Не стоит, – сухо ответил Одо, коротко кивнул ему, потом Дукату и вышел.

– Теперь займитесь назначенными вам делами, – распорядился Виюн, – пока я выдам джем’хадар вайт.

~

В «Кварк’с» стояла непривычная тишина, и Одо это не понравилось, несмотря на спокойствие. Наверное, подумал он, жизнь с «твёрдыми» расширила его внутренние границы понятия порядка. Некоторый хаос – контролируемый и существующий в отведённых рамках – теперь казался Одо не только допустимым, но даже необходимым. Без шума в «Кварк’с» его мир не был целым.

Впрочем, кое-что сохранилось даже сейчас. Одо мимоходом кивнул Кварку и направился к столику в центре зала, где сидели Гарак и Башир. Они о чём-то горячо спорили, как сотни и тысячи раз на протяжении последних лет, будто ничего не случилось, будто станцией по-прежнему руководил Сиско и по соседству сидели обычные посетители, а не пара мрачных подчинённых Дуката. Одо смотрел на Гарака и Башира и не мог понять, говорит ли их внешний вид о совершенном умении скрывать чувства или же оба в самом деле не считают, что находятся в серьёзной опасности.

– Господа.

Они одновременно вскинули головы, хмурое выражение на лице Башира моментально разгладилось.

– Одо! Садитесь с нами и поделитесь новостями… если вам можно, – он кивнул на пустое место рядом.

Всё необходимое Одо мог бы сообщить без лишних разговоров, однако после недолгого колебания он решил принять приглашение. Ему хотелось понаблюдать за обоими в новой ситуации.

– Вы не кажетесь обеспокоенными, – сказал Одо, опускаясь на стул. – Я готов решить, что вам даже неинтересно, к какому мнению пришли относительно вас.

– О, нет-нет, что вы! – Гарак вскинул руки в защитном жесте. – Уверяю, констебль, нам очень интересно! Просто мы пытались отвлечься литературным спором и слегка увлеклись. Оказывается, в свете последних событий доктор пересмотрел свой взгляд на Оруэлла, – он перевёл взгляд на Башира и расплылся в улыбке.

– Я не пересмотрел! – вскинулся Башир, – Просто… – он пару раз неопределённо взмахнул руками, потом выдохнул, поморщившись, – возможно, моя прежняя оценка была слишком категоричной. Зря я тогда дал тебе эту книгу!

– Ах, мой дорогой доктор… – начал Гарак тоном, который следовало бы назвать умиленным, но Одо перебил его сухим покашливанием. – О, простите, – Гарак тут же повернулся к нему с самым сокрушённым видом. – Литература по-настоящему отвлекает от насущных вещей. Так какова будет наша дальнейшая судьба?

– И всех остальных тоже, – добавил Башир.

В этот момент Одо, наконец, смог поймать в них обоих тень внутренней напряжённости, и ощутил законное удовлетворение.

– О майоре Кире не стоит беспокоиться, и о юном мистере Сиско тоже. Что касается вас, Гарак, Виюн не видит в вас опасности, поэтому постановил принять вас как гражданина Доминиона. Если, конечно, не всплывут какие-нибудь факты о вашей враждебности к новому порядку, – он подпустил в последнюю фразу немного ироничных нот, столько, сколько, по его мнению, Гарак посчитал бы намёком.

– О, я счастлив! – выдохнул Гарак совершенно искренне, то ли не заметив стараний Одо, то ли достаточно взяв себя в руки, чтобы их игнорировать.

– Не сильно радуйтесь. Дукат не оставит вас в покое, – заметил Одо.

Гарак отмахнулся.

– Я уверен, этот солдафон не придумает ничего по-настоящему опасного. Об изящном я даже не заикаюсь.

– На вашем месте я бы не стал его недооценивать, – возразил Одо, потом повернулся к Баширу. – А о вас Виюн хочет получить максимум информации, после чего поговорить лично. Вы его заинтриговали.

– Любопытно, что он сможет узнать, – задумчиво сказал Башир, разглядывая свой стакан с чаем.

Гарак едва слышно вздохнул.

– Ваш визит к Тейну в любом случае не получится скрыть, – проворчал он. – Как и наше заключение в тюрьме джем’хадар, я полагаю.

– Вероятно, – согласился Одо и покосился на кардассианцев неподалёку. Те сидели недостаточно близко, чтобы разобрать, о чём речь, но на всякий случай Одо понизил голос. – На самом деле, Гарак, вам повезло, что вами не заинтересовались. Иначе могло всплыть участие в рейде против Доминиона, не говоря об аресте год назад. Радуйтесь, что настоящую причину тогда не сообщили никому, кроме высшего офицерского состава. И что базы данных с этой информацией уничтожены.

– Ох, да, – улыбка сползла с лица Гарака. – Я в самом деле безмерно рад. Сомневаюсь, что ворта проявил бы такую же снисходительность, как когда-то вы.

Башир коротко рассмеялся с неожиданно мечтательным видом.

– Да, вряд ли в Доминионе позволено превращать тюрьму в филиал ателье. Не говоря о том, что сейчас я не смог бы достать делавианский шоколад.

Одо раздражённо хмыкнул. Шесть месяцев ареста Гарака не вызывали у него никакой приятной ностальгии, наоборот, он вспоминал их с ужасом. Одо до сих пор не понимал, как его нежелание причинять Гараку страдания сверх определённого законом минимума вылилось в форменное безобразие, когда одну из тюремных камер завалили сладостями, одеялами, подушками, тканями и одеждой разной степени готовности. Это было отвратительно.

– Если бы Виюн мог узнать о том случае, то даже самая неуютная камера показалась бы вам хорошим вариантом. Но вас бы просто казнили.

Гарак склонил голову на бок, заглядывая Одо в лицо.

– Но вы же не станете развеивать неведение ворты? А раз так, можно считать, что моя маленькая ошибка осталась в прошлом. К счастью, странная идея, двигавшая мной тогда, меня больше не занимает.

– Я уверен, что это так, – согласился Одо. – Присоединение Карадассии к Доминиону дало ей силу и стабильность. На самом деле у вас нет причин быть недовольным новым положением вещей, – он пристально изучал Гарака, ловя малейшую реакцию.

– Вот именно! – горячо воскликнул Гарак. – Вы абсолютно правы, Одо! Только Дукат мог вообразить, что я начну плести какие-то заговоры, – его вид стал обиженным. – Как будто я способен хотя бы помыслить разрушить благополучие Кардассии! Впрочем, Дукат никогда не умел отличать благополучие Кардассии от своего собственного.

Одо не уловил фальши в прозвучавших словах.

– Примерно так я сказал Виюну. Вы не станете воевать против собственного народа за чужаков, – согласился он.

Гарак закивал и протянул руку, касаясь раскрытой ладонью локтя Одо.

– И я не могу выразить, как признателен вам за ваше заступничество.

– Для Кардассии капитуляция действительно оказалась выгодной, – заметил Башир. – Капитан Сиско осуждал Дуката, и ты тоже обычно невысокого мнения о его действиях, но на этот раз он взял главный приз, – Одо отметил, что он тоже пристально изучает Гарака.

Одо спросил себя, пытается ли Башир так же, как он сам, проникнуть сквозь внешний фасад, вычислить истинные мысли Гарака и перестроить своё к нему отношение в свете новых обстоятельств.

Гарак откровенно поморщился.

– Мне приходится признать, что на этот раз Дукат сделал что-то полезное. Я при всех стараниях не могу найти изъянов в его решении, – его голос прозвучал довольно кисло. – Достаточно оглядеться, чтобы понять, какую выгоду получил мой народ: несколько лет назад у нас не хватило сил удержать Терок Нор, а теперь станция снова наша.

Слушая его, Одо всё больше склонялся к мнению, что Гарак озвучивает своё настоящее отношение к ситуации. Почему-то это вызвало в нём разочарование, хотя он никогда не осудил бы преданность своей расе.

Башир фыркнул.

– В самом деле, Гарак, не видишь никакого подвоха? Ты? Что случилось с твоим пессимизмом?

Гарак осуждающе покачал головой.

– Мой дорогой доктор, о каком пессимизме вы говорите? Я всегда надеюсь только на лучшее! И хотя обычно мой опыт подсказывает опасаться худшего, сейчас я должен от него отказаться. Кардассия встаёт на ноги благодаря Доминиону, несмотря на все угрозы.

– Угрозы? – быстро переспросил Одо.

Лицо Гарака на краткий миг застыло, потом на нём мелькнуло выражение досады, но тут же пропало.

– О, прошу прощения, это ерунда. Просто неприятное воспоминание.

– Гарак, – с нажимом сказал Одо. Он ощутил, что зацепил кончик какого-то следа. – О каких угрозах вы говорите? Если вам что-то известно, я обязан это знать. В конце концов, я всё ещё отвечаю за безопасность этой станции, – он снова мельком посмотрел на кардассианцев, но их вид говорил о том, что они действительно не слышат разговор.

– Ах, право, это не стоит внимания! – Гарак всплеснул руками, но наткнулся на твёрдый взгляд Одо, демонстративно тяжело вздохнул и негромко пояснил: – Я говорю об угрозе, которую услышал от женщины-меняющейся, когда мы везли вас на родину. Её разозлила попытка Тейна уничтожить вашу родную планету, и она дала понять мне это очень… веско, – он едва заметно вздрогнул. – В тот момент я полностью ей верил.

Одо медленно наклонил голову.

– Я помню гнев в Слиянии. Но я чувствую, что меняющиеся не любят бессмысленного уничтожения. Когда Кардассия выразила готовность подчиняться, их отношение к ней также должно было переоформиться.

Гарак улыбнулся.

– Я тоже так решил. Я абсолютно уверен, Кардассию ждёт великолепное будущее. Что бы наш дорогой доктор ни воображал про мой якобы пессимизм, – он выразительно посмотрел в сторону Башира.

Одо тоже повернул голову, спрашивая себя, как Башир примет факт, что Гарак вернулся на сторону своего народа и, значит, Доминиона. Ведь если информация о возможной диверсии Башира верна, им с Гараком придётся стать врагами.

К удивлению Одо Башир широко улыбался.

– Беру свои слова назад. Ты – самый оптимистичный оптимист из всех, кого я знал, – сообщил он счастливым голосом.

Возможно, это означало, что он на самом деле решил оставить Федерацию, а его объяснения Сиско о других планах – ложь. Впрочем, также Одо допускал, что реакция Башира вызвана тем, что он разгадал новые правила игры с Гараком, доволен этим и предвкушает будущее противостояние. Такое поведение не было типично для гуманоидов, и Одо скорее ждал печали из-за конфликта личной привязанности и преданности своему народу, но Башир часто не укладывался в рамки «типичного».

– Мы должны знать что-то ещё, констебль? – живо спросил Гарак, как будто всем видом выражая готовность слушать Одо сколько угодно, но в то же время его интонации ясно намекали на желательный конец беседы.

– Нет. Мне больше нечего добавить. Удачи при следующей беседе с Виюном, – Одо встал, ещё раз скупо кивнул обоим на прощание и пошёл к стойке. Он собирался напомнить Кварку, что смена хозяев станции вовсе не означает разрешения на обман посетителей бара.

Почти сразу за его спиной Башир и Гарак тоже поднялись и направились к выходу.

 ~

 – Что ж, полагаю, мне пора вернуться в магазин, – сказал Гарак, когда они вышли из «Кварк’с». – Теперь никому не нужный магазин, – он вздохнул. – Вы знаете, мой дорогой доктор, мне будет почти не хватать этой работы. Особенно при том, что нашим бравым солдатам не помешало бы как следует приодеться. Право, мне сложно выбрать, что приводит меня в больший ужас: форма Звёздного флота или форма Кардассии. Того, кто создал дизайн, следовало судить за преступление против нации.

Башир коротко рассмеялся, сдерживая желание от души хлопнуть Гарака по плечу.

– Можем мы сначала зайти ко мне? – спросил он. – Я… я должен тебе кое-что вернуть. Прямо сейчас.

– И что бы это могло быть, мой дорогой доктор? – с нескрываемой иронией усмехнулся Гарак и осуждающе покачал головой.

Башир смутился, понимая, что его спонтанная ложь в самом деле не заслуживает высокой оценки, однако это не помешало ему настаивать на своём. Он взял Гарака под руку, надеясь, что со стороны жест выглядел ненавязчивым.

– Не пытайся убедить меня в своей плохой памяти, – с показной бодростью заявил Башир. – Я не собираюсь хранить твоё барахло бесконечно, поэтому идём.

Гарак фыркнул едва слышно, но не сопротивлялся.

Они прошли по опустевшему Променаду, встречая лишь вооружённых кардассианцев и джем’хадар, и Башир чувствовал недоверчивые взгляды себе в затылок. Ощущения ярко напомнили ему тюрьму Доминиона, хотя его совершенная память хранила куда больше различий чем сходств между тем и этим местом.

– Вы не сменили код доступа? – будто безразлично заметил Гарак, когда они подошли к комнате Башира и тот быстро набрал цифровой пароль. – Куда подевалась ваша тщательно взращенная осторожность?

Башир ухмыльнулся.

– Я верил, что в твоих руках мой код в полной безопасности. И даже если я ошибался, то мне всё равно нечего прятать с тех пор, как ты перестал появляться у меня посреди ночи, – он на секунду осёкся, почему-то вдруг застеснявшись своей шутки, и продолжил с преувеличенной небрежностью. – В любом случае, если бы тебе понадобилось, ты бы взломал и новый код. Проходи.

Перед тем, как переступить порог, Башир коротко глянул в конец коридора, заметил там две мрачные фигуры и утвердился в решении не отпускать Гарака одного.

Гарак остановился посреди комнаты, почти по-змеиному покачивая головой туда-сюда, знакомясь с обстановкой. Память сказала Баширу, что это выглядело точно так же, как четыре года назад, когда он первый раз пригласил Гарака к себе, к слову, почти с тем же предлогом – отдать забытую книгу. Вдруг выявленное сходство вызвало у Башира всплеск эмоций, которые он не смог точно назвать – они были слишком сырыми и сливались в общий фон неожиданного волнения. Ему захотелось подойти к Гараку и положить ладони тому на плечи, не на шейные гребни, а рядом, в жесте интимном, но не окрашенном сексуальным намёком. Он сдержался, не зная, какая будет реакция.

Гарак продолжал осматриваться, слишком долго для того, кто уже бывал здесь и обладает исключительной памятью, а Башир наблюдал за ним, гадая, откуда взялись вдруг охватившие его чувства. То, что в своё время они занимались сексом, а потом перестали, и с тех пор Гарак больше не проникал в его комнату, никогда особенно не влияло на их отношения, не вызывало неловкости, и если Башир сожалел о том, как всё началось и закончилось, то лишь иногда и очень мимолётно. Но сейчас присутствие Гарака вдруг показалось ему чем-то значимым и словно заполнило неясную пустоту, о существовании которой он до этого момента не подозревал.

Всё это представлялось Баширу слишком странным и раздражало своей совершенной несвоевременностью.

Гарак, наконец, обернулся и покачал головой с деланым сожалением.

– Вижу, вы сохранили не только код доступа. Мои уроки создания уюта совсем не пошли вам впрок, и это не то постоянство, которое я готов одобрить.

Башир тряхнул головой, стараясь подавить неуместные переживания и надеясь, что они не особенно заметны со стороны.

– Итак, мой дорогой доктор, – продолжил Гарак, – я по-прежнему не могу вспомнить, что и когда оставил у вас, поэтому готов выслушать ваш секрет. И прошу, в следующий раз постарайтесь придумать более изящный предлог. Вы давно уже на это способны, я знаю, – его чуть извиняющаяся улыбка словно должна была смягчить укоризненный тон.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты остался спать со мной, – выпалил Башир, всё ещё слишком взволнованный, чтобы искать окольные формулировки, и запнулся от неловкости. – Не пойми неправильно. Я имею в виду, что Дукат наверняка попытается свести с тобой счёты, и он действительно может это сделать. Ты же сам понимаешь, я-то знаю, что ты никогда не считал его идиотом. А вместе проще защищаться. И нам в любом случае это понадобится, раз мы собираемся что-то делать с Доминионом.

Глаза Гарака чуть расширились, он быстро вдохнул и замер, недоверчиво глядя на Башира.

– Мой дорогой доктор, – медленно начал он после длинной паузы, – вы уверены?

– Разумеется.

Башир испытал облегчение, потому что, в отличие от своих чувств, в этом он действительно был уверен.

Он почти с самого начала, с появления Гарака около лазарета полагал, что тот намеревается покинуть ДС9 со Звёздным флотом, чтобы спастись и в то же время получить шанс на месть за Тейна и Кардассию. Однако озвученное Гараком намерение остаться вызывало у Башира сомнения в своей оценке ситуации. Если бы Гарак приходил за пропуском на Дефаент, то нашёл бы способ получить его и без помощи Башира, и раз не сделал этого, значит, и не собирался присоединяться к Федерации. Кроме того, разговоры о выгоде от союза с Доминионом звучали весьма убедительно…

Ровно до момента, когда зашла речь об угрозе женщины-меняющейся. Те слова послужили спусковым щелчком, по которому в разуме Башира выстроилась правильная картина. После них он знал точно: Гарак не верил в благополучие Кардассии, Гарак боялся мести Доминиона, а значит, в деле борьбы с ним на Гарака можно положиться.

Гарак молча изучал Башира. Пауза всё затягивалась и затягивалась. Наконец Башир, устав ждать, просто шагнул к нему и взял за локти.

– Гарак, останься. Я… в конце концов, я тоже боюсь Дуката! Я испортил ему хорошую интригу в своё время, вдруг он решит отомстить заодно и мне и пришлёт кого-нибудь меня убить. Мне страшно спать одному на захваченной станции! Ты же меня не бросишь?

Гарак пренебрежительно фыркнул.

– Я готов решить, что вы перестали меня уважать, если пытаетесь уверить в собственной беспомощности.

– Извини, – вздохнул Башир. – Я слишком устал, чтобы складно врать. Гарак, пожалуйста.

Гарак мягко высвободился из его хватки и сварливо произнёс:

– Что ж, видимо, придётся мёрзнуть на вашем диване. Оцените, на что я готов пойти ради вашего спокойствия, мой дорогой! – он опустился на упомянутый диван, провёл ладонями по краю сиденья. – Полагаю, из меня получится лучший сторож вашей незаменимой персоны, чем детская игрушка.

– У меня есть запасное одеяло и твоя утеплённая пижама, – зачастил Башир, расплываясь в улыбке, и суетливо развернулся к шкафу, стараясь не думать, откуда взялась охватившая его радость.

– Моя пижама? – переспросил Гарак с недоумением.

– Ну, та, которую ты забыл… тогда, – Башир остановился и неопределённо помахал рукой, не зная, как правильно выразиться. Он так и не выяснил, что думал Гарак об их связи, и сомневался, не станет ли её упоминание болезненным намёком на эндорфиновую зависимость.

– О. Та пижама, – Гарак немного нервным жестом сложил руки на коленях и сцепил пальцы. – Неужели вы её сохранили? Есть ли пределы человеческой сентиментальности?

– При чём тут сентиментальность? Просто… – Башир резким движением запустил руку себе в волосы, – ну, я просто её не выбросил.

Он снова смутился, как будто эта пижама действительно что-то значила всё это время, хотя на самом деле она всего лишь не мешала, почти не занимала места, а Баширу было лень напрячься и целенаправленно от неё избавиться.

Гарак смотрел на него, ничего не говоря.

– Прекрати! – Башир раздражённо повернулся к шкафу, вытащил пижаму и бросил Гараку. – Держи и не вздумай мёрзнуть! В крайнем случае, разрешаю греться об меня. В смысле, я не имею в виду…

– Я понимаю, что вы имели в виду, – сказал Гарак, ловя пижаму и морща нос от выбитого облачка пыли. – Вы варвар, доктор, настоящий варвар. Кто же так хранит таркалеанскую фланель?!

– Я, – буркнул Башир. – И вообще, уверен, скоро страдать придётся мне: Дукат наверняка поднимет температуру на станции, потому что кардассианцам так лучше, а джем’хадар всё равно.

– Не слишком ли далеко в будущее вы заглядываете? Предположу, вам позволяет это делать расчёт шансов на выживание? – протянул Гарак с небрежным видом, встряхнул пижаму, стараясь держать её подальше от себя, и тут же чихнул от новой порции пыли. – Ужасно. Доктор, если вы решите хранить ещё какие-нибудь мои вещи, по крайней мере, делайте это правильно!

Башир усмехнулся.

– Непременно. Но я не собираюсь хранить твои вещи!

Гарак очень аккуратными движениями сложил пижаму у себя на коленях и вскинул взгляд на Башира.

– Так что касательно наших шансов?

Башир пожал плечами, подошёл к дивану и упал рядом с Гараком.

– Не волнуйся. Мы как-нибудь выкрутимся, – сказал он беспечно и слегка пихнул Гарака плечом.

В тот момент Башир действительно не сомневался в своих словах.

– Хотелось бы мне, чтоб вы оказались правы, – вздохнул Гарак.


	3. Глава 2

Возвращение Терок Нор не особенно обрадовало Дамара. Станция оказалась слишком сильно испорчена чужаками. Дамару мешало всё – неправильный вкус воздуха, холод, пугающий сплав малосовместимой техники, которая непонятно каким образом вообще работала. И, главное, джем'хадар. Они мешали больше всего.

Дамар шёл по коридору, стараясь не обращать внимания на вооружённых «союзников», которых с удовольствием уничтожил бы, если бы только у него появилась такая возможность. Ему казалось, что ответные взгляды джем’хадар наполнены такой же тщательно скрываемой неприязнью. Это было невероятно тяжело. Дамар привык, что нужно доверять тем, с кем вместе решаешь общую задачу – однозначно и без вопросов. Его учили этому всю жизнь. Но он не мог доверять джем'хадар. Джем’хадар были чужаками, которые пришли с оружием, чтобы устанавливать свой порядок. Если бы выбор делал Дамар, он бы сражался с ними до последнего, либо не позволив переступить границу Кардассии, либо умерев. Однако решение принял гал Дукат, и Дамар подчинился – однозначно и без вопросов – потому что доверял Дукату абсолютно. Впрочем, это не означало, что ситуация ему хоть сколько-нибудь нравилась.

Дамар подошёл к дверям в командный центр. У них стоял кто-то из джем’хадар и Валэм. Оба смерили Дамара внимательными взглядами, но ничего не спросили, пропуская внутрь. Он прошёл мимо хмурых техников, которым майор Кира что-то сердито выговаривала.

– Шеф О’Брайн на вашем месте уже давно начал бы работу!.. – донеслось до Дамара, и он с трудом заставил себя не вмешиваться. Неуважительное отношение баджорки к кардассианским солдатам его оскорбляло, но у него не было времени на бесплодные споры.

Дукат сидел в кресле начальника станции и рассеянно крутил в руке бейсбольный мяч. К тайной радости Дамара он был один, без Виюна, которого Дамар с трудом переносил за то, что тот своими приказами постоянно мешал Дукату работать.

Дукат благосклонно улыбнулся при виде своего первого помощника.

– А, это ты. Какие-то новости?

Дамар протянул падд.

– Информация о докторе Башире. Удалось найти много – в базах Кардассии и Доминиона.

– Наше командование заинтересовалось каким-то медиком Федерации? – с иронией заметил Дукат, просматривая файл. – Очень интересно. Так, привычки, психопрофиль. Ты только послушай, «несложная для изображения личность, без особенных секретов», и ни слова о генетических модификациях. Был похищен и находился в заключении у джем’хадар, участвовал в побеге – весьма прыткий человек, не так ли? – посетил столицу Кардассии три года назад… – он удивлённо поднял брови. – Пропущен, чтобы нанести визит… Энабрану Тейну?!

Дукат резко повернул голову, в упор уставившись на Дамара. Тому сразу захотелось оправдываться, пусть даже не представляя за что именно. Видимо, информация, которую он достал, оказалась важнее, чем ему казалось, решил Дамар.

– Так сказано в таможенных записях. Башира пропустили, поскольку Энабран Тейн уведомил, что ждёт гостя. Насколько я понимаю, он был влиятельным человеком.

– Влиятельным? – Дукат засмеялся. – Действительно, влиятельным. Энабран Тейн когда-то был главой Обсидианового Ордена, – он подкинул мячик, продолжая смотреть на Дамара и явно наслаждаясь его ошеломлённым видом.

Дамар с усилием взял себя в руки, подаваляя невольный страх от упоминания Ордена.

– Крайне любопытно, не так ли? – Дукат вернулся к изучению данных на экране падда, постукивая мячиком по столу. – Этот доктор преподносит всё больше сюрпризов. Генетическая модификация и нестандартная идеология, связи с Доминионом, теперь работа с кардассианскими спецслужбами. Что ты об этом думаешь? – он опять посмотрел на Дамара.

Такие вопросы выбивали Дамара из колеи. Его никогда не учили оценивать окружающих с такой точки зрения – во всяком случае, до того, как Дукат втянул его в свои планы по возвращению величия Кардассии.

– Он… землянин, – не очень уверенно сказал Дамар после длинной паузы. – Земляне не знают, что такое настоящая преданность сообществу и роду, от них всего можно ожидать. Наверное, Тейн заплатил ему…

– Дама-а-ар! – со смесью упрёка и разочарования протянул Дукат, вынуждая его замолчать. – Забудь о пропаганде, она годится только на поддержку боевого духа рядовых. Уверяю тебя, большинство землян прекрасно знают, что такое верность, – он небрежно отложил падд, поднялся и обошёл стол. – Например, капитан Сиско, – Дукакт поднял мяч к глазам, внимательно разглядывая. – Я не в состоянии представить, что могло бы поколебать его дух и заставить пойти на измену Федерации.

– Но Башир работал с бывшим главой Обсидианового Ордена, – напомнил Дамар.

Дукат резко наклонил голову к плечу и снова посмотрел на него.

– Мы не знаем точно. Может, это Федерация пыталась использовать Тейна с помощью Башира. Или Тейн просто обманул его в одной из своих игр. Но теперь я думаю, что Башир не был случайной пешкой Гарака.

– Они тесно сотрудничают, – подтвердил Дамар. – Вчера Башир и Гарак почти всё время провели вместе в «Кварк’с». Потом у них состоялась беседа с констеблем Одо. После этого они прошли в комнату Башира и оставались там всю ночь.

Губы Дуката скривились в гримасе насмешливого пренебрежения.

– Гарак всегда отличался исключительной осторожностью. Теперь пытается спрятаться за спиной своего… – Дукат неопределённо пошевелил пальцами, – напарника? Приятеля? Нанимателя? Хотел я бы знать. О чем они говорили?

Дамар сжал и разжал кулаки, пытаясь справиться с неловкостью.

– По докладу Падака, до прихода констебля они спорили о литературе. Когда появился Одо, разговор стал тише и больше ничего выяснить не удалось. Простите.

– Прослушивание комнаты?

– Следящие устройства в личных помещениях не работают. Они были отключены, а система перестроена под другие задачи. Мы пока не разобрались, как вернуть её в прежнее состояние.

– Федерация! – Дукат выразительно закатил глаза и начал неторопливо прохаживаться туда-сюда перед Дамаром, подбрасывая мячик. – Вся эта свобода личности и неприкосновенность частной жизни, благодаря которым преступники могут чувствовать себя как на вечном празднике.

– Я сделаю всё, чтобы восстановить… – начал Дамар, но Дукат перебил его небрежным взмахом ладони.

– Неприоритетно. Ладно, во всяком случае, мы знаем, что если Гарак и Башир что-нибудь задумают, то, скорее всего, станут действовать сообща. Если, конечно, кто-то из них не решит, что подельник только мешает. Хотелось бы, чтобы это был Башир, – Дукат чуть усмехнулся. – Откровенно говоря, Дамар, сейчас я представляю, как на станции происходит какая-нибудь неприятность, которая чисто случайно будет стоить Гараку жизни, – Дукат остановился боком к Дамару, и тот с холодящим волнением изучал его профиль, спрашивая себя, считать ли эти слова намёком.

– Случайно? – переспросил он.

Дукат повернул голову и ответил с совершенно непроницаемым видом:

– Разумеется, случайно. Виюн ясно дал понять, что считает его гражданином Домиона, а значит, ни о каком намеренном причинении вреда речь идти не может. Нам остаётся лишь мечтать о том, что Гараку вдруг фатально не повезёт, или же он окажется неосторожен и развяжет конфликт первым. Он всегда был редкостно раздражающей скользкой тварью, поэтому я не сильно удивлюсь, если какой-нибудь разозлённый джем’хадар в приступе ярости свернёт ему шею.

Дамар сглотнул. Мысль попытаться устроить несчастный случай одному из агентов Обсидианового ордена, пусть опальному, но прошедшему полную выучку и очень опытному, пугала. Не говоря о том, что Дамар не имел представления, как вообще берутся за подобные дела и каким чудом можно заставить хоть какого-нибудь из джем’хадар устранить нужную персону, при этом скрыв, что это сделано намерено. Но Дамар знал, что так или иначе обязан найти способ выполнить желание Дуката.

– Ладно, оставим Гарака, сейчас он не так важен. Вернёмся к доктору Баширу. Что говорят о нём остальные?

Скользкая тема несчастных случаев пока закрылась, Дамар облегчённо выдохнул.

– Ференги Кварк рассказал, что Башир проводил очень много времени на голопалубах. Разыгрывал участие в древних земных сражениях и… – он заколебался, не зная, какую приличную формулировку выбрать, но в итоге просто повторил слова Кварка, – приключениях шпионов.

Дукат повернулся к Дамару всем телом.

– Разыгрывал участие в приключениях шпионов? – повторил он.

– Так сказал Кварк, – быстро пояснил Дамар.

Дукат громко расхохотался.

– Очаровательно, не правда ли?

По мнению Дамара это было странно и нелепо, но он не привык возражать старшим по званию, тем более, Дукату.

– А что рассказала майор Кира?

Дамару с трудом удалось не поморщиться при упоминании этой женщины.

– Что отношения Башира с Федерацией её не касаются, – после короткого размышления сказал он, сводя в одну фразу почти минутный монолог Киры о том, что у неё всегда хватало забот кроме слежки за федеральными врачами, и что если кардассианцы так хотят получить ответы, пусть спросят самого Башира, тот расскажет всё, что они хотят знать, и чего не хотят – тоже. – Мне показалось, майор Кира не очень хорошо относится к доктору Баширу. И к Гараку, – добавил Домар, вспомнив пару реплик о кардассианских шпионах, норовящих подобраться к офицерскому составу на ДС9.

Дукат снова подбросил на ладони мячик, потом аккуратно положил его в подставку на столе и подошёл почти вплотную к Дамару.

– Разумеется, майор Кира относится к ним обоим не очень хорошо. Она крайне разумная и благородная женщина, ей не могут нравиться подобные типы.

Дамар захотел отодвинуться, а ещё лучше – спрятаться от взгляда Дуката, словно тот мог безо всякой телепатии проникнуть в его разум и узнать, что он на самом деле думает о майоре Кире. С точки зрения Дамара, Кира была всего лишь представительницей низшей расы, баджоркой, которая позволяет себе недопустимо наглое поведение, почти как если бы родилась кардассианкой, и не ценит проявленного расположения. И хотя Дамар признавал, что в своё время она оказала Дукату существенную помощь, это не могло перевесить в его глазах очевидной враждебности Киры к его расе и его командиру.

Но скорее всего, Дукат не одобрил бы такую оценку, а Дамар меньше всего хотел вызвать его недовольство, поэтому предпочитал даже не заикаться про своё мнение.

– Может, нам следует допросить самого Башира? – предложил он.

Дукат демонстративно вздохнул и чуть отстранился.

– Нет, если ты имеешь в виду настоящий допрос, а не задушевные беседы. Виюн не хочет произвести на Башира дурное впечатление. Кажется, наш ворта решил попробовать его использовать, – в голосе Дуката прорезалась злая насмешка.

– Бывший федеральный врач будет нас лечить?! – оторопело воскликнул Дамар. Перспектива доверить своё здоровье настолько сомнительному человеку, тем более землянину, вызвала у него жестокий протест.

Дукат успокаивающе похлопал Дамара по предплечью.

– Не волнуйся, этого я не допущу. К счастью, у нас есть люди с квалификацией медицинского персонала, так что даже если Виюн вернёт доктору Баширу его практику, я позабочусь, чтобы она касалась лишь джем’хадар.

– Но джем’хадар никогда ничего не лечат, – растерянно возразил Дамар. – И у Башира появится возможность навредить им.

– Именно! – воскликнул Дукат, широко улыбнулся и снова начал расхаживать перед Дамаром. – И если так случится, это станет отличной демонстрацией Виюну, как важно прислушиваться к моему мнению. Наш ворта совсем мне не доверяет. Но, – Дукат выразительно посмотрел на Дамара, – его нельзя в этом винить. На месте Виюна я бы тоже не стал нам доверять. Доверие придётся заслужить и, если всё сложится удачно, доктор Башир нам в этом поспособствует. А если в процессе что-нибудь случится с несколькими джем’хадар, то мне останется лишь пожалеть бедолаг, безопасность которых – совсем не наша забота.

Дамар молчал. Его комментарии и не требовались. Он уже привык, что иногда Дукат начинает рассуждать о своих планах вслух, нуждаясь не в собеседнике, а в том, чтобы озвучивать и слышать выстраиваемую последовательность собственных мыслей. Главное, что Дамар должен был делать – мёртво молчать о том, что услышал, и эту задачу он выполнял безукоризненно.

Двери кабинета раскрылись, на пороге появился Виюн.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – довольно резко спросил он Дамара.

Дамар сжал челюсти, не желая отчитываться перед ним.

– Информация по доктору Баширу, – Дукат указал на лежавший на столе падд. – Ознакомьтесь, там много интересных моментов. Мы столкнулись с неординарной личностью.

– Хорошо, – Виюн быстро прошёл к капитанскому креслу и сел. Дамару хотелось взять его шиворот и скинуть с места Дуката, но он не имел права даже нахмуриться.

– Можешь идти, Дамар, – сказал Дукат. – Займись минным полем. Это приоритетная задача.

– Да, гал, – Дамар склонил голову и с облегчением покинул кабинет. По его мнению даже майор Кира была лучше Виюна.

~

Полученная информация произвела на Виюна сильное, но несколько неожиданное впечатление. Дукат не понимал, почему после ознакомления с более чем сомнительной биографией Башира, Виюн скорее утвердился в решении его использовать, чем наоборот. Он сам предпочёл бы как минимум какое-то время держать Башира на расстоянии, присматриваясь, но ворты исходили из совсем других принципов при оценке поступков гуманоидов.

Теперь Виюн кружил вокруг Башира, а Дукат, наблюдая за ними, продолжал размышлять над своим отношением к землянину. Тот выглядел искренним, его мимика и манера говорить больше не вызывала ассоциаций с увёртками Гарака. Однако его видимая невинность резко противоречила фактам из досье, и Дукат прекрасно знал, как обманчив бывает внешний вид.

– И всё-таки, доктор, расскажите подробнее, как вы пришли к решению, что Доминион предпочтительнее Федерации? – Виюн стоял к Баширу вплотную, заглядывая ему в лицо, но того не беспокоило такое вторжение в личное пространство, либо же он хорошо это скрывал.

– Нет, поймите меня правильно, – сказал Башир. – Я не считаю, что Доминион предпочтительнее Федерации. Если честно, устройство вашего общества с моей точки зрения ужасно.

Виюн быстро отступил от него на шаг с недоумённым видом. Дукату стало очень интересно, считать это заявление признаком глупейшей прямоты, свойственной землянам, или же тонкой игрой. Впрочем, решил он, возможно и то, и другое. Искренность – хороший инструмент, если правильно её использовать.

Башир продолжил, словно не заметив реакции на свои слова:

– Просто я верю расчётам и статистике, а они, к сожалению, выдают мне почти однозначный результат. Это неприятно, но я умею смиряться с неизбежным, – он пожал плечами. – У меня на руках не раз умирали люди. Как бы ни была продвинута медицина, иногда ничего нельзя сделать и остаётся лишь принять горькую правду. Либо ты этому учишься, либо не работаешь врачом.

– У вас интересная позиция, но она внушает мне, как представителю Доминиона, некоторые опасения, – протянул Виюн, отходя от Башира. Дукат почти слышал, как крутятся в его голове мысли и сменяют друг друга варианты. Он понял, что ему надоело наблюдать за этим представлением со стороны.

– После изучения вашего психопрофиля закрадываются сомнения, – Дукат приблизился к Баширу. – В вашей биографии есть очень интересные факты, и все они говорят скорее об упорстве в достижении цели, чем об умении смиряться с неизбежным.

Башир тут же повернулся к нему, глядя с дружелюбным спокойствием, без той внутренней готовности к противостоянию, которую Дукат привык встречать у Сиско.

– Возможно, я просто умею различать ситуации, когда имеет смысл бороться, и когда уже нет? – его нахальный тон однако противоречил мирному виду.

Если только это не было обычной манерой разговора Башира, подумал Дукат, вспоминая, как тот невообразимо нагло вмешивался в разговоры с Сиско. Нетактичность, плохое умение отслеживать социально приемлемые рамки, вызывающее поведение.

– И как же вы определили, что у вас есть шанс… ну, например, сбежать из тюрьмы джем’хадар? Это считалось невозможным, – вкрадчиво спросил Дукат, наступая сильнее.

Башир опять не обратил на это внимания.

– Так я и не определял. Я просто лечил тех, кто оказался рядом со мной: Мартока после драк с джем’хадар, и Тейна, у которого отказывало сердце. План побега полностью принадлежал им, я просто присоединился, когда он удался – кто бы этого не сделал? Хотя я потом ещё долго не мог поверить, что у них что-то получилось.

– Тейн? – Дукат прищурился. – Ах да, Тейн, – он медленно двинулся в сторону, обходя Башира со спины, – Кажется, ваше знакомство было довольно тесным. Удивительно тесным для офицера Федерации и бывшего главы Обсидианового ордена. Кстати, вы знали, кто он такой? – он остановился рядом с Баширом, положив ему руку на плечо.

Тот развернулся к Дукату всем корпусом, быстро сбрасывая его пальцы, так, как скорее сделал бы кардассианец в ответ на почти неприличную близость.

– Да, Гарак мне говорил. И нет, моё знакомство с Тейном осталось поверхностным. Мы встречались два раза – в той самой тюрьме, и когда я летал на Кардассию, чтобы получить сведения по биохимии. Я нуждался в них, чтобы спасти Гарака.

– Зачем? – быстро спросил Дукат.

Башир посмотрел на него, как обычно смотрят на детей, которые спрашивают, почему надо слушаться старших.

– Гарак был моим пациентом. И в тот раз, – он выделил это голосом, – я видел шансы на спасение.

Дукат позволил себе скептическую улыбку.

– Шансы, ради которых пришлось лететь на Кардассию? У вас очень своеобразное умение смиряться с обстоятельствами! Вы для каждого больного готовы идти на такие подвиги? Даже если это кардассианский шпион? Даже если бы это оказался, например, я?

– Разумеется, – ответил Башир с каким-то снисходительным сочувствием. – Почему я должен считать, например, вас особенным?

Дуката не задела шпилька, но возможную попытку уколоть он отметил. Он пристально смотрел Баширу в глаза, надеясь смутить и различить проблеск того, что пряталось под внешней открытостью, или хотя бы понять, следует ли что-то искать вообще. Дукату не нравилось то, как хочется верить Баширу, его откровенности, его легко различимым переживаниям, которые при этом не выглядели представлением. Дукат напоминал себе, что интеллект Башира требует осознавать ценность правильного лицедейства. Башир наверняка умел производить впечатление, как минимум, он превосходно скрывал свои способности: ни у сослуживцев, ни у разведки Кардассии и Доминиона не возникло никаких подозрений, пока правда о них не всплыла.

– Вижу, похвалы вашему профессионализму – не преувеличение, – вмешался Виюн.

Башир тут же обратился к нему, прерывая столкновение взглядами с Дукатом.

– Да, я очень хороший врач.

Дукату захотелось раздражённо зашипеть на ворту, испортившего ему игру.

– Я понял вашу позицию по отношению к Доминиону и Федерации, она прискорбна, – продолжил Виюн с подчёркнутым сожалением в голосе. Он занял командное кресло и смотрел на Башира поверх стола. – Но я верю, что ваше разностороннее мышление поможет вам преодолеть стереотипы, и вы ещё оцените совершенный порядок нашего общества. Думаю, это случится быстро.

Дукат фыркнул про себя, продолжая изучать Башира. Тот слушал с вежливой заинтересованностью, которая не говорила ни о чём.

– Теперь расскажите подробнее о ваших исследованиях вайта, – попросил Виюн.

– О! – Башир сделал к нему несколько шагов, разом вспыхивая от энтузиазма. – Это была очень, очень увлекательная работа! Мне до сих пор обидно, что из-за Майлза пропали результаты. Знаете, джем'хадар на самом деле – произведение искусства! Их организм отлично сконструирован и идеально подходит для выполнения поставленной задачи. И вайт – просто чудо! Тогда, на планете, если бы мне удалось синтезировать его, то оставшиеся джем’хадар выжили бы. Но воспроизвести формулу оказалось слишком сложно, чему, правда, я не удивляюсь. В полевой лаборатории я не мог даже провести приличный анализ, не говоря о большем.

В этот момент Башир живо напомнил Дукату Гилани и её коллег, наносивших порой визиты в их дом. Покажи женщине интересную инженерную задачу – и можешь забыть о её внимании на несколько часов. Это мимолётное сходство неприятно укололо Дуката, вызвало волну неприязни к Баширу. Он бесшумно шагнул ему за спину и мягко заметил почти в самое ухо.

– На вашем месте было намного логичнее искать способ обезвредить джем’хадар, чем создавать вещество, которое необходимо им для выживания, – и уже произнося эти слова, Дукат вдруг отчётливо понял, что у него в руках находится прекрасный способ ударить Доминиону в спину. Если бы только удалось найти доверенных людей и провести соответствующие исследования! Увы, ему, военному галу, не получить свободный пропуск в среду учёных.

Башир слегка вздрогнул и крутнулся на пятках, разворачиваясь.

– Майлз мне тоже так сказал. Только это противоречит всем принципам моей профессии и клятве, которую я давал, когда брался за неё. Так что это было бы подло, а не логично. Полагаю, очень в вашем духе, гал Дукат, – подчёркнуто спокойно сказал он, сжав губы в линию. – Хотя если бы вы оказались на месте тех солдат, ваше мнение о ситуации наверняка поменялось бы.

– Я бы не оказался на их месте, – раздельно сообщил Дукат.

То, что он почувствовал при словах Башира, стоило назвать оторопью. Только представитель Федерации мог обвинять кого-то в подлости после того, как, фактически, отвернулся от своих страны и народа, и свято верить в собственную правоту. Для Дуката подобное мышление казалось чуждым и опасным в своей противоречивости.

Впрочем, он всё ещё не верил, что Башир полностью искренен.

Хотя по-прежнему не мог уловить обмана в его поведении.

Возможно, подумал Дукат, Башир на самом деле – учёный идеалист, который не задумывается ни о какой морали за пределами своей работы и использует интеллект только для решения строго определённых задач. Даже на Кардассии в научной среде встречались подобные индивидуумы, и не все из них заканчивали плохо.

Дукат надвинулся на Башира сильнее, вынуждая того отступить почти к самому столу.

– У вас крайне занятные представления о подлости, доктор. Меня обеспокоила бы перспектива работы с человеком со взглядами, как у вас. Удивительно, что капитан Сиско согласился сохранить за вами должность после того, как подробно ознакомился с вашей идеологией. Или вы предпочли скрыть от него свои мотивы помощи джем’хадар? Или, может, вы дали ему совсем другое объяснение, чем сейчас нам? Объяснение, которое звучало совсем не так вызывающе?

– Я говорю вам, что думаю, и капитану Сиско я тоже сказал, что думал, – ответил Башир скорее сердито, чем испуганно, потом обернулся, опираясь на стол одной рукой. – Виюн, я понимаю, что мои слова звучат сомнительно. Но это на самом деле мои принципы. Я так живу. Я не знаю, сколько мне понадобится времени, чтобы оценить ваше общество, и смогу ли я вообще это сделать, но это неважно, пока мне есть, кого лечить и что исследовать.

Дукат взглянул на Виюна и уловил короткий миг его растерянности, тут же сменившейся холодным раздражением.

– Прекратите, Дукат, – сухо сказал Виюн.

Дукат медленно отступил и склонил голову в безмолвном извинении. Очевидно, что ему не стоило так явно выводить Виюна за рамки беседы, но он не смог справиться с подспудной уверенностью в том, что ворта станет действовать неправильно.

Башир тихо выдохнул и одёрнул рубашку, как если бы это была форменная куртка. Дукат не верил, что он напомнил Виюну о его главенствующей роли неосознанно. При всей своей прямоте земляне умели быть изворотливее ференги!

Виюн выглядел задумчивым и как будто чуть разочарованным. Дукат догадался, что тот пришёл к какому-то решению, и теперь его взвешивает.

– Не могу обещать вам большого числа пациентов, доктор, – наконец, сказал Виюн, – но научную работу обеспечу. Хотите продолжать изучать вайт?

– Разумеется! Это было бы замечательно! – выпалил Башир и почти облизнулся.

Дукат наблюдал за ним, прищурившись.

Вопрос Виюна не стал неожиданностью. Дукат успел оценить, насколько Доминион нуждается в вайте, а здесь, в Альфа-квадранте, его было крайне сложно производить – в основном, из-за дефицита сырья и сложности технологии.  Конечно, в хранилище оставался достаточный запас, но если не снять минное поле, рано или поздно он закончится, и это станет катастрофой. Неудивительно, что Виюн ухватился за идею разработки альтернативной технологии. И даже если Башир на самом деле собирался шпионить для Федерации, в распоряжении Доминиона находилось достаточно возможностей не позволить ему передать полученные сведения.

– В таком случае, если я получу разрешение Основательницы, вы сможете приступить к работе, – сладко улыбнулся Виюн. – Уверен, в Федерации вам бы не дали такой возможности.

– Думаю, что нет, – со вздохом согласился Башир.

– Мы могли бы вызвать с Кардассии кого-нибудь для помощи доктору Баширу, – предложил Дукат, прикидывая, как можно извернуться, чтобы найти подходящую в свете его планов кандидатуру. Возможно, связаться с Гилани? Или с семьёй? Это выглядело бы наименее подозрительным, но Дукат опасался, что отказавшиеся от него родичи не захотят с ним даже разговаривать. Кроме того, никто из них никогда не имел тесных связей в области медицины.

– Не думаю, что в этом есть необходимость. Интеллект доктора Башира позволит ему справиться самостоятельно, – возразил Виюн.

Дукат вскинулся и несколько секунд они мерились взглядами, потом Дукат предпочёл отступить.

К сожалению, этого тоже стоило ожидать. Виюн всё ещё не доверял кардассианцам, несмотря на старания Дуката. А контролировать одного Башира, отрезанного от Федерации, очевидно, представлялось ему более простой задачей, чем сладить с любой из кардассианских учёных.

– Спасибо, сэр, – Башир расплылся в неудержимой мечтательной улыбке и выглядел теперь так, словно выиграл главный приз своей жизни. Пожалуй, это сравнение подходило и для полученной им научной работы, и для шанса добраться до одной из основных стратегических уязвимостей Доминиона. Дукат решил, что должен внимательно приглядывать за доктором Баширом, но пока не мешать ему. В конце концов, не только Виюн сможет воспользоваться результатами его исследований.

Дверь кабинета вдруг открылась. Дукат недовольно развернулся к наглому посетителю, но все резкие слова умерли у него в горле при виде Киры.

– Простите, господа, но насколько я знаю, есть приказ о том, что причинение вреда кому-либо на станции запрещено, – выпалила Кира.

– Это так, – Виюн быстро поднялся.

– Тогда почему Дамар пытался убить Гарака?

– Гарака?! Где?! – воскликнул Башир, меняясь в лице, и бросился к двери.

Дукат тяжело вздохнул про себя. Он был искренне привязан к Дамару, но признавал, что в некоторых вещах тот оставался печально бездарен, несмотря на все попытки чему-то его учить. Сложно преодолеть отсутствие специального университетского образования, хотя Дукат не оставлял надежды, что рано или поздно они справятся.

~

Сочувствия к Гараку Кира не испытывала. По её мнению, если бы кардассианцы били исключительно друг друга, всем в Альфа-квадранте стало бы проще жить. А если б они втянули в это вторгшихся джем’хадар – о большем и мечтать было нельзя.

Однако она поспешила доложить о драке Виюну, не из-за Гарака, а из уверенности, что этим отравит день Дукату. При некотором везении ещё и поссорит Дуката с Виюном, который, она знала, отдал приказ никого не трогать. И теперь Кира с удовлетворением наблюдала за тем, как её прогнозы готовятся сбыться.

Они спустились из командного центра на Променад.

– Что здесь произошло? – сухо спросил Виюн, переводя взгляд с Дамара на Гарака.

Гарак сидел на полу, ощупывая челюсть, рядом на корточках пристроился Джейк, что-то быстро черкая на падде стилусом. По мнению Киры, лучше бы он не попадался лишний раз ворте на глаза, но выгонять его было уже поздно. Рядом стоял очень мрачный Дамар и бесстрастный джем’хадар, больше никого. Кира подумала, что случись подобное ещё три дня назад, и вокруг собралась бы толпа, поглазеть на развернувшуюся драму. И те три дня назад Кира возмущалась бы чужим праздным любопытством, а сейчас до боли по нему скучала. Ей хотелось видеть вокруг лица нормальных людей, а не мрачные рожи джем’хадар и вооружённых кардассианцев.

Башир поспешно присел рядом с Гараком, отодвинув Джейка, осторожно коснулся пальцами пострадавшей скулы.

– Ничего не сломано, но я хочу посмотреть трикодером: убедиться, что нет сотрясения.

– Что здесь произошло? – повторил Виюн чуть резче.

– Этот заговорил со мной, – джем’хадар указал на Гарака. – Потом этот ударил, – он кивнул на Дамара. – Нам запретили драки, поэтому я их остановил.

– Мне кажется, мои распоряжения предельно ясны, – с плохо скрываемой неприязнью сказал Виюн. Дамар быстро посмотрел на Дуката и тут же отвёл глаза, уставившись куда-то над плечом Виюна.

– Почему мой приказ был нарушен? – с нажимом продолжил тот.

Кира изучала Дуката, который не спешил заступаться за своего помощника, хотя инициатива наверняка исходила от него: среди кардассианцев подчинённые редко проявляли самостоятельность в обход прямых или завуалированных приказов. Но Кира не сомневалась, что Дукат не станет подставлять себя под удар и ссориться с Виюном только ради того, чтобы прикрыть провалившего дело помощника. Кажется, подумала она с внутренней насмешкой, Дамару не повезло. Если бы речь шла о баджорцах, он мог бы рассчитывать на заступничество, но кардассианцы легко бросали своих.

– Он пытался угрожать джем’хадар, – наконец буркнул Дамар.

Кира закашлялась, поперхнувшись вдохом. Она в жизни не слышала более идиотского оправдания.

– Ух ты! – тихонько выдохнул Джейк и снова начал с энутзиазмом что-то строчить.

Виюн быстро повернул голову к Гараку. Тот несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот с видом оскорблённой невинности. Кира мимоходом подумала, что ему всегда хорошо удавалось изображать этот недоумённый взгляд случайной жертвы, и если бы она была знакома с Гараком чуть меньше, то точно бы ему поверила.

– Это просто нелепо! – Гарак поднялся, опираясь на руку Башира, разгладил одежду и снова потянулся к скуле, но Башир перехватил его за запястье. – Я всего лишь хотел прояснить для себя границы своей свободы передвижения на станции и задал вопросы, кому смог! С каких пор обычное любопытство считается угрозой? – он переводил возмущённый взгляд с Виюна на Дуката. – Я вижу, паранойя гала Дуката передалась его людям!

– У меня нет паранойи, мой дорогой старый друг, – с оттенком угрозы в голосе протянул Дукат. – А своё любопытство тебе следует укоротить. Оно слишком часто выходит боком для окружающих.

– Хватит, – прервал их Виюн. Несколько секунд он изучал Гарака, Дамара и Дуката с почти осязаемым отвращением. Кире стало смешно. Виюн обратился к джем’хадар:

– Он тебе угрожал?

Если бы у лиц джем’хадар вообще существовали выражения лица, кроме ярости, Кира бы решила, что конкретно этот выглядел недоумённо.

– Нет, – ответил он и добавил после секундной заминки. – Раздражал.

– Что значит?.. – с негодованием начал Гарак, но Башир сжал его предплечье, заставляя умолкнуть.

– Вероятно, мы можем считать, что произошло недоразумение, – вкрадчивым тоном, который всегда выводил Киру из себя, заговорил Дукат. – По какой-то совершенно загадочной причине у Гарака дурная репутация на Кардассии. Поэтому ничего удивительного, что Дамар неправильно истолковал его действия. Уверен, это больше не повторится, – он выразительно повернул голову к Дамару, который поспешно кивнул.

– Нарушение приказов – недоразумение?! – возмутилась Кира, не желая, чтобы кардассианец отделались так легко.

– Майор Кира! – Дукат резво развернулся к ней, расплываясь в омерзительно сладкой улыбке. – Позвольте поблагодарить вас за проявленную бдительность. Но о каком нарушении приказов вы говорите? Дамар всего лишь… переборщил с бдительностью. Так бывает, вы должны понимать.

У Киры зубы сводило от его приторной физиономии, но она сдержалась и не огрызнулась, сознавая, что если продолжит настаивать на вине Дамара, то это может вызвать неудобные вопросы уже к ней.

– Надеюсь, ваши люди больше не станут совершать подобных ошибок, – сухо сказал Виюн. – Мистер Джейк, – он снова надел маску любезности, – я уверен, что этот досадный инцидент не заслуживает внимания прессы.

– Действительно? А мне это показалось интересным, – улыбнулся Джейк.

Кире захотелось отвесить мальчишке подзатыльник, чтобы не нарывался. Ладно Гарак, он заслужил лишний раз получить в зубы, но зачем его примеру пытается следовать Джейк, она не понимала.

Виюн демонстративно тяжело вздохнул.

– «Твёрдые» так падки на глупые скандалы. Мистер Джейк, я уверен, что вы не станете потакать низменным вкусам аудитории и найдёте более интеллектуальный материал для заметок, – в его тоне появились недвусмысленные приказные ноты.

Джейк надулся, однако убрал падд. Кира облегчённо перевела дух.

Дукат взглядом велел Дамару исчезнуть и тот подчинился с поразительной скоростью. Кире стало интересно, что в нём такого ценного, что Дукат не остался в стороне, как обычно делали кардассианцы, а откровенно его выгораживал. Никаких выдающихся способностей за ним Кира не помнила, он всегда просто следовал распоряжениям Дуката. Но возможно, пришла ей мысль, к Дамару нужно присмотреться.

– А теперь я всё же осмотрю тебя нормально, – сказал Башир Гараку. – Виюн, извиняюсь, если мой вопрос не вовремя, но что с медицинским оборудованием? Даже если оно не нужно джем’хадар, то понадобится для остальных, а капитан Сиско забрал с собой почти всё. Фактически, у меня остался трикодер, кровать и немного самых простых медикаментов. Сейчас мне хватит, но мало ли что может случиться!

Дукат усмехнулся с нескрываемым сарказмом.

– Как негуманно со стороны капитана Сиско лишать нас самого необходимого. Вот в такие моменты мы видим, чего на самом деле стоят благостные принципы Федерации. Я почти готов признать, что у вас действительно были веские мотивы оставить её, доктор.

Губы Башира сердито сжались, но он смолчал и повернулся к Гараку, разглядывая его прекрасных размеров синяк. Виюн снисходительно улыбнулся.

– Я понимаю, что остальные расы не разделяют принципов джем’хадар. Я запрошу с Кардассии всё необходимое, как только получу от вас список. Что касается лаборатории, она у вас будет, когда Основательница это одобрит.

Башир обернулся на него и коротко кивнул.

– Благодарю, – потом недвусмысленно подтолкнул Гарака перед собой.

– Со мной всё в порядке, доктор! Прекратите пытаться затащить меня в ваш тесный страшный лазарет, – проворчал тот

Наблюдая за разговором, Кира сделала вывод, что Башир сумел договориться с Виюном, но, видимо, не с Дукатом. Это немного успокоило её, потому что даже соглашаясь изображать лояльность Доминиону, от перспективы мириться с кардассианцами она всё ещё хотела схватить фазер и стрелять не глядя. Если бы Башир начал сотрудничать с Дукатом, Кира окончательно перестала бы ему верить. Её сильно настораживало уже то, что он продолжает цепляться за Гарака, который – насколько она поняла из весьма расплывчатого рассказа Одо – моментально предал Сиско и Федерацию.

Виюн улыбнулся Кире на прощание и пошёл к лифту в командный центр. Дукат поспешил за ним, что-то мягко негромко втолковывая. Возможно, продолжал убеждать, что кардассианцы не нарушают законов Доминиона. Башир решительно повёл Гарака к лазарету, Кира и Джейк увязались за ними. Кира хотела выяснить, что на самом деле собирается делать Башир в будущем.

– Мистер Гарак, так что всё-таки случилось? Я видел только самый конец, когда вмешался джем’хадар, – спросил Джейк.

Гарак с мученическим видом закатил глаза.

– Если вы хотите написать об этом статью, то я согласен с нашим добрым вортой – тема не для прессы. Мне будет неприятно предстать перед общественностью в настолько жалкой роли. Дорогой доктор, да отпустите вы мою руку! Честное слово, я уже понял, что мне от вас не отделаться!

Башир только сжал челюсти, продолжая держать Гарака за локоть.

– Это. Было. Очень. Глупо. Гарак, – наконец, сказал он, чеканя каждое слово.

Гарак раздражённо шумно выдохнул и замолчал, надувшись. Его никогда не прекращавшиеся попытки что-то изображать приводили Киру в недоумение. Он явно был слишком умён, чтобы верить, что кто-то поведётся на его представление после хоть сколько-нибудь тесного знакомства, но продолжал упорно ткать любимый образ. Возможно, размышляла Кира, глядя Гараку в спину, это врождённая лживость всех кардассианцев. Неумение говорить правду, вшитое в гены.

Они вошли в лазарет. Башир усадил Гарака на одинокую биокровать и взялся за трикодер. Кира стояла, наблюдая за ним и прикидывая, как спровадить Гарака подальше и начать разговор. Башир кинул на неё короткий взгляд, и повернулся к Джейку.

– Джейк, – он указал на дверь.

Тот понятливо выглянул наружу, осмотрелся и встал у проёма, достав падд и с независимым видом зачиркав стилусом по экрану.

– Майор Кира, если вы хотите узнать, как прошёл мой разговор с Виюном – то всё отлично, – Башир коротко улыбнулся. – Меня оставили на свободе и есть хорошая вероятность, что я получу возможность исследовать вайт. Уверен, рано или поздно у меня появится возможность лишить Доминион джем’хадар. Главное, чтоб не слишком поздно, – он на секунду обеспокоенно нахмурился, но тут же снова улыбнулся.

– Джулиан! – поражённо воскликнула Кира, глядя на Гарака и прикидывая, как быстро и чем тяжёлым следует проломить ему голову.

– Что? – Башир проследил её взгляд и заулыбался ещё шире. – А! Не волнуйтесь, Гарак нам поможет.

Кире захотелось ударить уже Башира. Она слишком хорошо помнила, каково это – работать в подполье, и чего может стоить любая ошибка. И мало что представлялось ей более зыбким фундаментом для веры, чем симпатия мирного времени к представителю враждебной расы после объявления войны.

– Джулиан, вы с ума сошли?! – почти прошипела Кира, не отрывая взгляда от Гарака.

К её радости, тот хотя бы не пытался разыгрывать обычное непонимание, только смотрел на Башира, слегка приподняв брови. Словно тоже спрашивал, за что ему верят.

Башир тихонько вздохнул.

– Кира, дело не в моих дружеских чувствах. Гарак, – он повернул голову, с усмешкой глядя тому в глаза, – конечно, любит менять стороны, это очень увлекательная игра. Но мы знаем, что Доминион угрожает Кардассии, и чтобы спасти её, мой план должен удасться. Пока ситуация такова, Гараку можно доверять.

Лицо Гарака дрогнуло, на краткий миг, выдав потрясение и испуг, но он моментально взял себя в руки и надел привычную обаятельную улыбку.

– Мой дорогой доктор, я даже не знаю, что ответить на такое заявление. Радоваться вашей проницательности или ужасаться.

– А Одо оценил мотивы Гарака иначе, – процедила Кира сквозь зубы.

Башир пожал плечами.

– Одо недостаточно хорошо знает Гарака.

Кире снова захотелось с силой приложить его или хотя бы завопить «Не будь таким наивным!». Но она умела различить, когда с Баширом становилось бесполезно спорить.

– Я всё равно тебе не верю. И если Виюну донесут на Джулиана, я знаю, кого за этого убить, – почти выплюнула Кира в лицо Гараку.

– О, я обязательно это учту, – пробормотал тот, продолжая удивлённо коситься на Башира.

– Эй! – окликнул их Джейк.

Кира замолчала, а через несколько секунд на пороге лазарета появился незнакомый ей кардасианец, державший в руках ящичек, в котором Кира опознала походную аптечку.

– Я – Алон Гатэр. У меня первый уровень врачебной подготовки, и мне приказано лечить кардассианцев, – сообщил пришелец, оглядывая их с легко читаемой настороженностью.

Башир громко фыркнул.

– Других – может быть, а этого я оставлю себе, – он бесцеремонно забрал из рук Гатэра аптечку и водрузил её на биокровать рядом с Гараком, зарывшись в содержимое.

– Вы могли бы поинтересоваться моим мнением, доктор, – кисло заметил Гарак.

Башир выпрямился, уставившись на него с высоты своего роста.

– У тебя есть возражения?

– Никаких, доктор, – после очень выразительной паузы ответил Гарак и отвернулся.

Башир закатил глаза и снова склонился над аптечкой.

– И это всё?! – воскликнул он через несколько секунд. – И это называется «первая помощь»?! Я был лучшего мнения о кардассианской медицине!

– Уверяю вас, мой дорогой, кардассианская медицина прекрасно отвечает нашим нуждам, – запальчиво возразил Гарак.

Кира переглянулась с Джейком и поняла, что больше им здесь делать нечего. Спорить Гарак и Башир могли утомительно много, разговаривать при постороннем не имело смысла, а у неё хватало дел по присмотру за кардассианскими техниками. Кира вышла из лазарета, не прощаясь.


	4. Глава 3

Предложение Виюна позволить одному из «твёрдых» изучать и искать альтернативы производства вайта удивило Основательницу, но возражать против такой инициативы она не стала.

– Ты можешь делать всё, что посчитаешь нужным.

Подобное проявление доверия привело Виюна в состоянии близкое к эйфории, поэтому всё необходимое для исследований и оборудование для лазарета было предоставлено Баширу в кратчайшие сроки. С джем’хадар оказалось сложнее. Они не могли ослушаться приказов ворты, но Виюн прекрасно чувствовал их озлобленное недовольство, всегда вызывавшее у него опаску. В отличие от некоторых других ворт, Виюн осознавал, что с виду неограниченный контроль над джем’хадар на самом деле имеет свой предел. Куда меньший, чем было достаточно для его спокойствия.

Прошло уже две недели, а Виюн до сих пор предпочитал лично отслеживать посещения солдатами лаборатории для очередного взятия проб или серии анализов. Не то чтобы он серьёзно опасался прямого неповиновения со стороны джем’хадар, но ему казалось, что для всех будет лучше, если тонкий вопрос их взаимодействия со сторонним исследованием останется под контролем.

Кроме того, Виюну просто нравилось наблюдать за Баширом. До встречи с ним Виюн даже не подозревал о том, что гуманоиды могут проводить эксперименты по улучшению породы, как сделали Основатели с расой ворт. Его заинтересовало, чего и как они добились, и Башир являлся отличным образцом для анализа.

– Следующий! – Башир крутнулся на месте, откладывая новую ампулу с мазком.

Третий молча отошёл и занял своё место в шеренге, его сменил Четвёртый. Солдаты стояли неподвижно и не отрывали взглядов от Башира, который что-то быстро набирал на медицинской панели одной рукой, а другой не глядя перенастраивал трикодер. Виюн уже в полной мере оценил характеристику, выданную Одо. Хотя рабочее место и результаты исследований Башира всегда находились в порядке, определение «хаотичная персона» подходило ему как никакое другое. Виюн иногда терялся в потоке его жестов, слов, стремительных движений, эмоций и резких смен направления.

– Отлично, и скоро можно будет проверить, как ваша биохимия реагирует на эти соединения. Скорее всего, ничего хорошего не выйдет, но эксперимент необходим. Виюн, кстати, вы мне разрешаете превратить их в кроликов?

– В кроликов? – моргнул Виюн. Джем’хадар угрожающе зашевелились.

Башир оглянулся на них, замер на секунду, явно оценивая изменение обстановки, и закатил глаза.

– Опыты! Я имею в виду, можно ли ставить опыты на живых? На Земле уже давно запретили работать с людьми, и стереотипным животным для исследований традиционно считается кролик. Хотя сейчас используются клоны, а раньше, до их изобретения, намного лучше подходили свиньи или крысы. Никогда не понимал, почему все так прицепились к кроликам.

Джем’хадар снова застыли. Становиться экспериментальным материалом было одной из задач их существования.

– Ах, опыты, – Виюн потратил пару мгновений, отсеивая лишнюю информацию. – Разумеется. После того, как вы покажите мне формулы соединений, которые собираетесь использовать.

– Хорошо, – Башир развернулся к Четвёртому и установил у него на лбу сканер мозговой активности.

Виюн вздохнул. Он понимал, что не стоило ждать идеального результата от гуманоидов. По его мнению, только Основатели были способны идеально проделать тонкую работу изменения генокода, а для «твёрдых» и создание Башира стоило признать достойным результатом, несмотря на все недостатки. И Башир сумел встроиться в новый порядок даже лучше кардассианцев.

– К слову о формулах, – продолжил Башир, не прерывая работу. – Я понимаю ваше желание меня контролировать, у вас нет причин доверять перебежчику…

– О, дело совсем не в этом, – возразил Виюн. – Просто как ворта я хорошо разбираюсь в устройстве джем’хадар и могу заранее указать на очевидные ошибки, если они возникнут.

Его в самом деле не беспокоило то, что Башир совершил так называемое предательство. Этот поступок представлялся логичным, а понятие морали оставалось для ворт чуждым. Виюна намного больше удивляло и тревожило то, как прочие люди отдают предпочтение хаосу, в котором проходила их жизнь. В его глазах это являлось свидетельством их несовершенства. Однако поскольку Башир был улучшен, у Виюна легко развеялись сомнения в его искреннем желании сменить общество Федерации на порядок Доминиона.

– Замечательно! – воскликнул Башир, снимая с головы Четвёртого сканер и проводя трикодером над его позвоночником. – Спасибо за помощь, Виюн, возможно, она позволит мне не покалечить кого-нибудь случайно. Не хотелось бы этого делать.

Строй джем’хадар снова едва заметно колыхнулся. Виюн отметил, как вздрогнул и на секунду оскалился шестой, и постановил сделать его первым подопытным. Нельзя было допускать подобное откровенное неприятие воли вышестоящих, это могло привести к дурным последствиям.

– Не беспокойтесь о пустяках, развитие требует определённых затрат, – сказал Виюн Баширу, продолжая пристально изучать джем’хадар. Те безмолвствовали и почти не шевелились.

Башир резко остановил работу и выпрямился.

– Виюн, но нельзя же так! Что бы вы сказали, если бы я полез в ваши внутренности?!

Джем’хадар дружно качнулись вперёд. Башир вскинул перед собой руки.

– Ладно, ладно, я не собираюсь делать ничего подобного без разрешения. Хотя было бы интересно, – пробормотал он себе под нос.

Виюн подумал, что джем’хадар тоже было бы интересно полюбоваться на внутренности ворты, но он не стал пояснять их реакцию. Не стоило указывать на даже небольшую слабость контроля над солдатами.

– В исследовании ворт нет необходимости, – сообщил он, подавляя неприятное ощущение, вызванное словами Башира. – Что касается джем’хадар, то они – объект вашей научной работы, а не пациенты, поэтому бессмысленно о них волноваться.

Слишком трепетное отношение Башира к попавшим в его руки существам всё ещё слегка разочаровывало Виюна. Он видел в этом слабость, которая не позволяет выжать из материала всё необходимое. Виюн напомнил себе, что не нужно ждать от Башира совершенства, и следует учитывать взращенные в нём обществом гуманоидов стереотипы.

– А, да, конечно, – сказал Башир и снова склонился над Четвёртым, чтобы через пару секунд хлопнуть его по плечу: – Свободен. На сегодня всё, теперь мне надо заняться материалом.

– Возвращайтесь к своим обязанностям, – велел Виюн джем’хадар, и те покинули лазарет с едва заметной, но несомненной поспешностью, причины которой требовалось выяснить. Если бы речь шла о других существах, Виюн объяснил бы такую реакцию страхом, но джем’хадар умели испытывать только ярость. Возможно, забеспокоился он, Башир вызывает у солдат повышенную агрессию, и они стараются не контактировать с ним, чтобы удерживаться в рамках приказов.

– Итак, займёмся формулами…

– Мой дорогой доктор, вам лучше стоит заняться ужином, – сказал Гарак, появляясь на пороге. – Напоминаю, что обед вы пропустили.

Виюн знал, что пока джем’хадар не ушли, он ждал в кабинете Башира, занимаясь тем, что покрывал ткань узором из разноцветных ниток. Действие, смысл которого оставался для Виюна абсолютно недоступным, как и причина, по которой Гарак должен совершать свои манипуляции под дверью научной лаборатории.

– Позже, – сказал Башир, разглядывая графики на медицинской панели.

– Сейчас, мой дорогой доктор, – Гарак подошёл к нему, взял за локти и решительно развернул. – Если, конечно, вы не собираетесь спасать Доминион от смертельной угрозы сию минуту, – он повернулся к Виюну. – Он ведь не собирается?

– Нет. Мы проводили штатное исследование.

Виюн с любопытством рассматривал Гарака, который вызывал в нём почти такой же интерес, как Башир. Действия Гарака во многом походили на действия Башира: он тоже принимал рассудочные решения с целью выжить, отбрасывая господствующую у его расы мораль. Он легко подстраивался под ситуацию, и вливался в общество Доминиона лучше, чем остальные кардассианцы. Виюн легко взаимодействовал с Гараком, но в то же время сомневался в нём, потому что Гарак не был искусственно улучшен, а значит, не мог оцениваться с исключительной позиции, как Башир.

– В таком случае, ваши образцы прекрасно перенесут следующий час без вашего общества, мой дорогой доктор, – ворчливо сообщил Гарак, оттягивая Башира от медицинской панели. – Виюн, при всём моём уважении к вашим распоряжениям и поставленной задаче, замечу, что если вы заморите доктора голодом, выдающихся результатов у вас точно не появится.

– Один пропущенный обед – это ещё не значит морить голодом! – возмутился Башир, однако если он действительно возражал против действий Гарака, то проявлял это слишком вяло.

Это казалось Виюну странным. Башир, очевидно, мог точно рассчитать число необходимых ему калорий и оптимальный режим их потребления, но почему-то этого не делал. Вместо этого он позволял Гараку навязывать себе условия приёма пищи или контролировать длительность своего сна.

– Мой дорогой доктор, вы бьёте меня в самое сердце, – укоризненно продолжил Гарак. – После стольких лет, когда я со всей своей кардассианской дотошностью приучал вас правильно питаться, вы забыли о моих советах, стоило вам только немного увлечься новой темой. Это ужасно, – он опять посмотрел на Виюна. – В самом деле, ужасно. У землян в целом очень загадочные отношения с едой, я давно заметил, но у доктора это проявляется особенно ярко.

– Какого рода странные отношения? – уточнил Виюн, перебирая в уме отметки о специфических особенностях расы. Ничего, связанного с питанием, в них не было.

– Они постоянно ведут себя так, будто ждут, что кто-нибудь украдёт их еду с тарелки, – пояснил Гарак почти шёпотом, косясь на Башира, который снова закатил глаза. – Не знаю, с чем связан этот инстинкт, я не смог выяснить. Они почти не умеют наслаждаться вкусом и правильной подачей еды.

Виюн покачал головой.

– Такое наслаждение бессмысленно. Вкус или эстетическое оформление поглощаемой пищи не играют роли для насыщения. Когда Основатели создавали ворт и джем’хадар, то намерено лишили нас подобных ощущений.

На лице Гарака отразился ужас.

– Сочувствую вам, Виюн! Крайне сочувствую!

Башир засмеялся, неловко скрывая это за ненатуральным кашлем.

– Это совершенно излишне, – попытался успокоить Гарака Виюн, с трудом улавливая, что вызвало у него настолько бурную реакцию. – Однако вы правы, настаивая на поддержании режима. Доктор Башир, вам необходимо питаться. Наши исследования не требуют от вас работать в ущерб собственному организму.

Гарак расплылся в широкой улыбке и подхватил Башира под руку, увлекая его к двери.

– Хорошо, хорошо, я иду, – тот обернулся с порога. – Виюн, я перешлю формулы на ваш падд вечером. Или ночью. В общем, когда закончу, – последнее он крикнул уже из коридора.

После их ухода Виюн почувствовал облегчение. В последнее время ему тяжелее обычного давалось переносить общество гуманоидов не джем’хадар.

~

Больше всего Кира старалась не привыкать – к лицам джем’хадар и кардассианцев, к Дукату или Виюну, занимающим кресло Сиско, к чашке кофе, которой её начал встречать Мерок на четвёртый день после сдачи станции. Мысль о том, что со временем она может притерпеться, а значит, смириться, вызывала в Кире вспышки острой ненависти к себе и окружающему миру. Но, к сожалению, было очень тяжело сохранять внутреннюю враждебность, когда обстоятельства требовали работать с захватчиками бок о бок, договариваться, улыбаться и даже благодарить за мелкие любезности вроде того же кофе. Кира предпочла бы снова подкладывать бомбы, подвергаясь риску, а не увязать в болоте показной дружелюбности.

– По-моему, всё не так плохо, – сказал Одо.

Они сидели в «Кварк’с» после дневной смены вместе с Джейком, и Кира бессовестно жаловалась на жизнь. Она думала, что может себе это позволить в компании немногочисленных старых товарищей, однако замечание Одо всё испортило.

– «Не так плохо»?! – возмущённо переспросила Кира.

Одо пожал плечами.

– Никто не собирается превращать баджорцев в бесправную рабочую силу, как было в прошлый раз. Во всяком случае, при мне Виюн и Дукат не обсуждали подобного, а Виюн не позволил бы, чтобы я остался в неведении.

Кира поморщилась. Она слишком хорошо помнила, как в прошлом люди покупали личное благополучие за сотрудничество с кардассианцами, и как она ненавидела этих предателей. Зыбкое благополучие Баджора теперь слишком походило на такую сделку. Если их всех снова сделали всего лишь слугами, низшей расой, так ли важно, что хозяин пока прикидывается добрым?

– Кстати, а что с вами вообще обсуждают? – влез Джейк. – Я не для интервью, просто интересно.

Одо ненадолго задумался.

– В основном – вопросы по восстановлению и защите станции. Хотя сложно назвать это обсуждениями, – он хмыкнул. – Дукат предлагает, Виюн соглашается, я молчу. Предложения Дуката слишком разумны, чтобы их оспаривать.

Кира поджала губы и спряталась от них за чашкой рактаджино. Ей было неприятно, что на самом деле станцией опять командовал Дукат, несмотря на то, что и Виюн, и Одо формально стояли выше него. Как же он должен был любить власть, если даже сейчас пытался крутить всем!

– А про минное поле? И про доктора Башира и вайт? – Джейк понизил голос до заговорщического шёпота. Но Одо лишь покачал головой.

– Дукат попросил месяц на работы по разминированию, пока срок не истёк, и новостей нет. Об исследованиях доктора Башира Виюн докладывает только мне, Дуката это не касается. Но там тоже ничего особенного, лишь ознакомление с особенностями функционирования джем’хадар и воздействием вайта, – Одо помолчал, потом добавил. – Кажется, Виюн очень доверяет Баширу. Мне не совсем ясно, почему, но я не рискнул уточнять, чтобы не вызывать лишних сомнений.

Кира поморщилась от мысли, что Башир сошёлся с вортой. Это подкармливало её подозрения и вызывало зависть из-за лёгкости, с которой все вокруг переносили оккупацию. Ещё Кира испытала что-то похожее на лёгкий укол совести, потому что до этого момента даже не интересовалась, что происходит с Баширом.

– Можно спросить у самого доктора, – вдруг радостно сказал Джейк и приподнялся на стуле, взмахнув рукой. – Доктор Башир! Мистер Гарак!

– Мы уже заметили вас, совсем не стоит так шуметь, молодой человек, – ответил Гарак, когда они приблизились. Кира молча подвинулась, освобождая место, и пристально посмотрела на обоих.

Гарак выглядел полностью довольным жизнью. Кира помнила про то, что он якобы боится за Кардассию, но, глядя на него, верила в это всё меньше. Башир как всегда широко улыбался, но показался Кире немного осунувшимся.

– О, я так рад вас всех видеть, – приветливо сказал Гарак, опускаясь на стул и подхватывая со стола салфетку. – Мы с дорогим доктором в последнее время почти никуда не выходим, и я безмерно соскучился по нашим дружеским спорам о литературе.

– Ну, мы можем поспорить о художественности изложения биохимических реакций в монографии профессора Грегсона, – ухмыльнулся Башир, на что Гарак лишь театрально вздохнул.

– Мистер Гарак, мы как раз говорим о работе над вайтом. Есть какие-то результаты? – шёпотом выпалил Джейк, и Кира пихнула его ногой под столом. Джейк удивлённо распахнул глаза, явно не понимая намёк.

Гарак покачал головой с демонстративной укоризной.

– Мой юный друг, если вы продолжите говорить об этом с таким заговорщическим видом, то кто-нибудь обязательно заинтересуется темой нашей беседы. Поэтому лично я предлагаю всё-таки обсудить литературу… а там посмотрим, куда нас это заведёт, – он мягко улыбнулся.

– Возможно, вам стоит продолжить обсуждение господина Оруэлла? – с непонятной Кире иронией хмыкнул Одо.

Гарак на секунду нахмурился, потом на его лице вспыхнуло понимание.

– Ах, вы, наверное, всё ещё строите догадки, в чём состояла суть того нашего с доктором спора? Эта головоломка не стоит вас, Одо. Речь шла о книге об идеальном устройстве общества…

– Идеальном?! – воскликнул Джейк. – Оруэлл писал антиутопии! Они о неправильном обществе!

Гарак выразительно погрозил ему пальцем.

– Вот это вопрос дискуссионный.

– Не знаю, что за вопрос, но у меня в любом случае есть лучше – что будете заказывать? – вмешался подошедший Кварк.

Гарак живо обернулся к нему.

– Пожалуйста, двойную порцию мяса по андориански…

– Возможно, я что-то упустил в последнее время, но ты же худеешь? – с подначкой в голосе спросил Башир и подмигнул Кире.

Гарак обернулся к нему с непроницаемым лицом.

– Это для вас, мой дорогой доктор, – он снова посмотрел на Кварка. – Итак, двойную порцию мяса по андориански и таркалеанский чай. А мне – половину первого кардассианского салата и стакан канара.

– Эй! Я мог бы и сам выбрать, – пробормотал Башир, но не слишком возмущённо. Киру это насторожило, она прекрасно знала дурную привычку Башира раздавать советы окружающим, но никогда не замечала, чтобы он так же охотно принимал чужие попытки лезть в его жизнь.

Она присмотрелась внимательнее и решила, что Башир выглядит усталым.

– Так заказ сделан или нет? – спросил Кварк.

– Сделан, – ответил Гарак, дружеским жестом беря его за запястье.

Кварк заметно дёрнулся и поспешил убраться. Иногда Кире становилось интересно, почему он так боится Гарака. Нет, конечно, при общении с Гараком следовало проявлять осторожность, он был опасной тварью, но всё же не угрожал окружающим просто так, безо всякого повода. Возможно, каким-то образом Кварк успел перейти ему дорогу.

– Но всё-таки! – Джейк не мог успокоиться. – Мистер Гарак, как можно считать оценку общества Оруэлла дискуссионным вопросом?!

Гарак улыбнулся со снисходительной ласковостью.

– Мой юный друг, не существует не дискуссионных вопросов. Как только вы говорите, что есть тема, которую нельзя или нет смысла обсуждать, вы ограничиваете себя. Хотя бы в том, чтобы выстроить идеально обоснование своей правоты. Лично я, – он осмотрел всех за столом, – полагаю, что дискуссия есть прекрасный способ прояснить сильные и слабые стороны любого предмета…

– Потому что вам лишь бы языком молоть. Все кардассианцы обожают пустую болтовню и звук собственного голоса, – проворчала Кира, поддавшись жалости при виде взъерошенного Джейка, хотя она считала, что тот сам напросился.

– О, не только своего, – Гарак послал ей обворожительную улыбку. – Например, голос моего дорогого доктора ничуть не хуже, – он развернулся к Баширу, беря того за локоть.

– Я тебя прошу, не сегодня. Я не готов к часовому спору о полезных сторонах спора, – проворчал тот, однако расплываясь в совершенно противоречащей его тону улыбке.

– Разумеется. Когда только пожелаете, – голос и взгляд Гарака стали почти томными.

Кира скривилась, вспомнив, что почти так же Гарак смотрел на Башира в самом начале их знакомства, когда ему только предстояло завоёвывать доверие начальника медицинской службы и подбираться к верхушке командования станции. Теперь этот взгляд вернулся. Видимо, оказавшись рядом с Дукатом, Гарак спешил упрочить своё положение возле человека, которому покровительствовал Виюн. Лживый, пронырливый, льстивый хитрец! Кире очень хотелось надеяться, что хотя бы его страх за Кардассию и враждебность Доминиону Башир оценил верно, потому что в другом случае все они почти обречены.

– И всё равно вы неправы, мистер Гарак, – буркнул нахохлившийся Джейк, который явно не хотел признавать своё поражение. – Целью Оруэлла было показать неприемлемое общество.

– О, ну тогда обоснуйте мне, почему описанное им общество так неприемлемо? – с готовностью откликнулся Гарак.

– Какое общество, Доминион? – снова встрял Кварк, ставя на стол тарелки. – По-моему, так всё неплохо. Во всяком случае, никаких перегородок на Променаде, никаких измученных баджорцев за решётками. Даже не очень жарко и относительно светло, что меня удивляет.

Кира стиснула зубы, чтобы не прикрикнуть на него. Её взбесило то, что, оказывается, даже Кварк считал, будто дела у них идут неплохо. Кире казалось, что она одна на станции пока не забыла, что их всех просто захватили. Это её злило и заставляло чувствовать себя брошенной.

– Я напомнил Дукату, что на станции есть люди, которым комфортные для кардассианцев условия могут показаться тяжело переносимыми. Он согласился на компромисс в настройках климата, – сказал Одо и хмыкнул. – Очень небольшой компромисс, учитывая обстоятельства.

Кира с раздражением подумала, что Дукат просто захотел сделать дешёвый широкий жест, на которые был падок, когда старался произвести впечатление. Как будто его мелкие подачки могли кого-нибудь обмануть или подкупить!

– Что вы, Кварк, нет смысла обсуждать Доминион. Мы опять говорим о земной литературе, – сказал Гарак. – Она бывает весьма хороша, почти не хуже кардассианской, но земляне совершенно не умеют оценивать своё культурное наследие!

– О нет. Нет. Только не ваши споры над книжками. Прошу прощения, – Кварк поклонился и исчез так быстро, словно сработал транспортатор.

Одо хмыкнул.

– Кажется, Гарак, у вас получилось запугать его лучше, чем мне за все годы работы.

– Полминуты назад ты говорил, что нет тем, которые не стоит обсуждать, – весело блеснув глазами, заметил Башир. – Но теперь оказывается, что Доминион – исключение из этого правила.

Гарак пожал плечами.

– Мой дорогой доктор, но ведь необходимо учитывать время, место и собеседников для дискуссии! – он пододвинул к Баширу тарелку. – Ещё раз напоминаю, что вы сегодня не обедали.

– К слову, ты действительно неважно выглядишь, – добавила Кира, хмурясь. – В чём дело? У нас проблемы?

Башир взял вилку и покрутил её в руке, разглядывая мясо так, словно про себя повторял его состав, свойства и реакцию на воздействие различных химических соединений.

– Нет, не проблемы. Просто это оказалось сложнее, чем я думал, – он поднял на Киру взгляд, и она вдруг заметила тени у него под глазами. – Виюн постоянно меня контролирует. Он сам говорит, что это для того, чтобы я не сделал ошибок… но я не делаю ошибок! А из-за его пристального внимания у меня почти нет возможности проводить дополнительные эксперименты, – взгляд Башира стал немного отсутствующим, как всегда, когда он погружался в мысли об очередном научном вопросе. – На самом деле, всё оказалось ещё и интереснее, чем я думал, нормальная лаборатория открывает намного больше перспектив, – он нахмурился. – Испортить вайт не так трудно, я уже вижу несколько возможных вариантов, но вот избавить джем’хадар от его влияния намного сложнее. Плюс слежка Виюна. Приходится тратить много времени, чтобы его отвлечь, чтобы он не понял, что именно я делаю. Пока мне помогают старые исследования, я помню все свои результаты, но этого надолго не хватит, и я должен разработать схему, как продолжать обходить контроль Виюна.

– Мой дорогой, вряд ли вы сможете разработать вообще что-нибудь, если продолжите питаться раз в сутки и спать часов по пять раз в двое суток, – проворчал Гарак с явной озабоченностью. Кире не понравилось, как искренне это прозвучало, почти как у нормальных людей, на самом деле беспокоящихся друг о друге. Баширу наверняка слишком сложно противостоять этому поддельному вниманию, и не забыть границы доверия к Гараку.

– Одо, можно что-нибудь с этим сделать? – резко спросила Кира, понимая, что выговаривать Гараку за враньё сейчас будет нелепо и слишком жестоко по отношению к Баширу.

Одо пожал плечами.

– Я уже говорил, что большинством дел занимается Дукат. Поэтому у Виюна есть достаточно времени, чтобы посвятить его исследованиям доктора Башира. Я подумаю, как можно ненавязчиво указать ему, что деятельность гала Дуката тоже стоит пристального внимания. Или, возможно, если бы баджорцы вернулись на станцию, у него прибавилось бы забот…

Кира сердито фыркнула.

– На Баджоре едва удалось предотвратить несколько терактов, Шакар вынужден справляться с недовольством народа, а Кай Винн каждый день допрашивает меня, собираются ли новые захватчики силком загонять народ в шахты. Я вынуждена убеждать её, что это не так, хотя сама жду чего-то такого, и она законно мне не верит. Баджорцы пока не собираются возвращаться на Терок Нор.

– Но Дукат не планирует никого загонять в шахты, – медленно и осторожно сказал Одо. – Возможно, стоило ждать от него подобной инициативы, но он ни разу не озвучивал таких предложений.

Кира лишь закатила глаза.

– Конечно, это противоречило бы всем сладким обещаниям Доминиона! Уверена, Дукат мечтает отомстить нам за то, как мы выгнали его с Терок Нор в прошлый раз, и вернуть трудовые лагеря! Мне остаётся лишь молиться Пророкам, чтобы Виюн не позволил ему слишком разойтись.

Одо сделался задумчивым.

– Я помню, что Дуката никогда не останавливала необходимость спорить с командованием по поводу политики Баджора. Но раньше он добивался скорее её смягчения, а не ужесточения. Мне не кажется, что он ненавидит Баджор. Боится и не доверяет, скорее.

– Что?! – возмущённо воскликнула Кира.

Джейк и Башир тоже уставились на Одо.

– Воистину так, – проворчал Гарак. – Я полностью разделяю ваше возмущение, майор Кира. Дукат всегда имел отвратительную привычку вести себя так, словно имеет право единолично принимать решения и игнорировать приказы начальства. Когда он отменил детский труд во время оккупации, Тейн был по-настоящему разгневан его самоуправством! Военным неприлично влезать и менять политические решения. Дукат остался жив только потому, что к тому времени Тейн уже не был главой Обсидианового ордена, а его преемник всегда отличался неприличной мягкостью.

– Папа никогда такого не рассказывал! – недоверчиво сказал Джейк, а Башир окончательно отложил вилку.

– Отменил детский труд? А статистика смертности? – спросил он.

– Снизилась на пару десятков процентов, – махнул рукой Гарак. – Выработка, естественно, тоже снизилась, но не на столько, чтобы Дуката с его связями удалось отстранить с должности.

– Вы издеваетесь?! – выдохнула Кира, кое-как справившись с оторопью и вспомнив, как разговаривать. В ней закипала жгучая ярость.

Гарак вскинул недоумённый взгляд.

– Вовсе нет, майор. О… – у него стал сокрушённый вид. – Возможно, мне действительно не стоило так это формулировать… Но во всяком случае, перечисленные мной файты должны вас упокоить, верно? Дукат ещё во времена оккупации был склонен извлекать пользу не только для Кардассии, но и для Баджора.

– И я должна смириться с ним только потому, что он убил чуть меньше человек, чем мог бы?! – почти выплюнула Кира Гараку в лицо. – Я никогда не поверю в эту чушь про благие намерения Дуката и его якобы заботу о Баджоре!

– Эти факты как раз верны… – начал Одо.

Кира вскочила со стула.

– Я не хочу этого слушать! – отчеканила она буквально по слогам и почти побежала к выходу из «Кварк’с»

Уже очень давно она не чувствовала себя настолько раздавленной и одинокой.

~

Дамар проследил взглядом за Гараком и Баширом, усевшимся за столом с майором Кирой, Одо и Джейком. Он полагал, что эта компания выглядит очень подозрительно: собрались все люди, раньше бывшие гражданами Федерации или работавшие на неё. И если судить по заговорщическому виду Джейка, они обсуждали что-то подозрительное. Вряд ли диверсии – было бы слишком глупо устраивать их на маленькой станции и при таком узком круге возможных подозреваемых. Но от баджорцев и землян всего можно ждать.

От широкой улыбки на лице Гарака у Дамара сводило зубы, она остро напоминала ему о позорной попытке выполнить негласный приказ Дуката. Конечно, он действовал очень глупо. Конечно, после Дукат обрушил на его голову своё недовольство. Дамару осталось лишь стиснуть челюсти и пережить это. С тех пор он больше не пытался организовывать нападения. Дукат сказал, что приоритетной задачей является разминирование оставленного Сиско поля, и Дамар все силы отдавал этой работе, остальные вопросы решая постольку-поскольку. В свободное время он честно старался придумать какой-нибудь план по устранению агента Обсидианового ордена, но свободного времени находилось немного, а вопрос был очень сложным, поэтому дело двигалось медленно. Очень медленно. Прямо сказать, вообще не двигалось.

Дамар сделал ещё глоток канара и опять посмотрел на Гарака. Издалека тот совсем не походил на жестокого убийцу – округлый, мягкий и почти неприлично открытый. Но Дамар знал, что Дукат не стал бы бояться того, кто не представляет серьёзной опасности.

К их столику подошёл Кварк, принося заказ, и бегом вернулся обратно с видимым испугом. Это удивило Дамара, поэтому, когда Кварк снова встал за стойку, он спросил:

– Что они обсуждают?

– Кто? – Кварк непонимающе взглянул на него, потом на подозрительный столик и махнул рукой. – Литературу. Эти ненормальные опять обсуждают литературу. Ох, – он приложил руку к груди и выдохнул. – Поверьте, нет ничего хуже, чем влезть в спор Башира и Гарака о литературе, это мы все успели понять ещё в первый год.

– В первый год? – переспросил Дамар.

Кварк неопределённо пожал плечами.

Дамару захотелось прикрикнуть на него, чтобы немедленно выкладывал всё, что знает, но он сдержался. Он вспомнил объяснения Дуката, как вести беседу, чтобы человек сам рассказал всё, что необходимо. Тогда Дамар решил, что лучшим способом получить информацию всё равно остаётся допрос, но сейчас у него не было причин, чтобы арестовать Кварка и узнать всё необходимое традиционным способом.

– Это интересно, – начал Дамар после некоторого раздумья, стараясь подбирать слова и произносить их с дружелюбной небрежностью, как делал Дукат. – Ты не говорил раньше, что Гарак и Башир проводят вместе много времени, – получалось плохо.

Кварк хмыкнул.

– Так вы и не спрашивали, – он посмотрел на Дамара, вздохнул и опёрся на стойку напротив. – Ладно, так и быть, хотя это давным-давно устаревшие новости. Гарак познакомился с Баширом в первую же неделю, когда тот появился на станции. Подсел к нему за столик.

– К старшему офицеру? И тот это позволил?! – перебил Дамар, поражаясь одновременно самоуверенности Гарака и тому, что даже в Федерации его сразу признали важной особой.

Кварк лающе рассмеялся.

– У землян нет кардассианских традиций. Баширу всё равно, с кем есть за одним столом – если, конечно, этот кто-то будет болтать с ним так же, как Гарак.

Дамар скривился, а Кварк продолжил с неприятной клыкастой ухмылкой:

– В общем, тех пор они обедали вместе сначала раз в несколько дней, а потом каждый день – если не было никаких происшествий, конечно – и спорили… обо всём. Подробностей не знаю, ко мне они заходили нечасто, и я очень этому рад, потому что частенько при их совместном появлении начинались беспорядки, и ладно бы речь шла только о бурных спорах.

– Вот как, – Дамар снова посмотрел на компанию за столиком.

Он пытался понять, что это значит и требуется ли сделать доклад Дукату. Башир начал сотрудничество с Обсидиановым орденом в первую же неделю после появления на станции? Его появление планировалось заранее – именно для этого? И чем на самом деле занимались эти двое? Не обсуждали же в самом деле книги каждый день в течение нескольких лет!

Между тем, атмосфера изменилось. Майор Кира вскочила, что-то сказала и быстрым шагом пошла к выходу. Её лицо было перекошено от злости. Собеседники проводили её растерянными взглядами. Гарак сокрушённо всплеснул руками и что-то сказал Баширу, тот покачал головой и в свою очередь о чём-то спросил.

– Ох, – негромко произнёс Кварк, выпрямляясь. – Вот, я же сказал, нельзя лезть в споры Гарака и Башира. Любопытно, что они ей такого наговорили?

Дамар с недоумением повернулся к нему.

– Ты всё ещё утверждаешь, что это разговор о литературе?

Кварк неопределённо покачал головой и взялся протирать и без того чистый стакан.

– Почему нет. Это выглядит даже бледнее, чем дуэль на вилках, которую Башир с Гараком устроили в «Реплиматоре» из-за трактовки какого-то персонажа. Сейчас, замечу, даже никого не стали бить.

Дамар понял, что во время сбора информации по этим двоим упустил важные детали. Возможно, их связывала не только совместная работа, но и что-то личное? И если да – могло ли оно иметь значение? На Кардассии ходили устойчивые слухи, что агенты Обсидианового ордена ради своего долга легко пойдут даже на убийство члена семьи. Но Башир не был агентом и кардассианцем, а земляне, это всем известно, способны на что угодно ради сентиментальной ерунды. Половина их жестокости оправдывалась привязанностями к каким-то посторонним людям.

– Ты говоришь так, будто Башир и Гарак близки, – наконец, сказал Дамар и пододвинул к Кварку свой стакан. Он не хотел тратить значительную часть жалования на выпивку, но решил, что возможность содрать больше платы развяжет Кварку язык.

Кварк охотно долил ему и ухмыльнулся.

– Люблю, когда на станции появляются новые люди. Старые сплетни сразу приобретают актуальность, и можно не напрягаться, приманивая клиентов, – его взгляд скользнул по залу и улыбка увяла. – Хотя без некоторых из них я бы обошёлся. Зачем приходить в бар, если не ешь и не пьёшь?

Дамар невольно ощутил прилив сочувствия. Он сам чувствовал себя неуютно из-за соседства джем’хадар, в том числе, потому что они просто бессмысленно сидели за столиками, больше походя на конвой для нормальных посетителей. Но Дукат сказал, что следует привыкать к совместному сосуществованию, поэтому Дамар никак не показал, что проникся к Кварку пониманием. Вместо этого он снова вернулся к волновавшему его вопросу:

– Так Башир и Гарак? – и постарался спрятать интерес за глотком канара.

– Не то чтобы я лез в их личную жизнь, – протянул Кварк со странной интонацией. – Нет, честное слово, меньше всего я готов совать к ним свои уши. Так что если эти двое утверждают, что они просто друзья, я верю и не спрашиваю, чем они на самом деле занимаются в постели. Мне как-то не хочется, чтобы Гарак снова попытался меня удивить, – Кварк заметно вздрогнул. – Или на личном опыте выяснить, для чего Баширу понадобились те реголианские блохопауки.

Дамар поставил стакан на стойку и уставился на Кварка, не сумев скрыть недоумения. Кварк коротко выдохнул и закатил глаза.

– Что непонятного? – сварливо спросил он. – У нас даже тотализатор был о том, когда же их официально застукают, и я неплохо на нём зарабатывал.

– При чём здесь блохопауки?

Кварк задумчиво почесал ухо.

– С год назад, что ли, Башир попросил меня провезти несколько экземпляров, якобы забыв, что на них нужно подавать декларацию. А знаете, почему нужна декларация? Потому что паутина этих тварей страшно ядовита. И, как я сказал, я не хочу случайно узнать, зачем она на самом деле была нужна Баширу, да ещё в обход официальных каналов Федерации. Так я и поверил его отговоркам, ха!

– Доктора Башира трудно принять за человека, который станет кого-нибудь травить, – заметил Дамар и снова глотнул канара.

Новые факты постепенно укладывались в его голове, и теперь он радовался, что начал этот разговор. Дукат оказался как всегда прав, при простой болтовне тоже можно получить много информации. Во время допроса Дамар мог просто не догадаться задать правильные вопросы, а Кварк не стал бы пересказывать сплетни или упоминать ставки на чужую личную жизнь.

– Доктор Башир – землянин, – снова ухмыльнулся Кварк. – Знаете, какие они? Пафосные, коварные и заразные. Когда имеешь с ними дело, всегда надо держаться за уши, чтобы их не лишиться, – он коснулся пальцами мочек.

– Я это запомню, – пробормотал Дамар и залпом допил канар.

– Ещё? – тут же схватился за бутылку Кварк, но Дамар покачал головой и бросил ему два кусочка латины. – Тогда заходите, когда захотите расслабиться. К слову, у меня наберётся ещё парочка занятных историй о наших главном докторе и главном портном. Только спросите – и закажите выпивку.

– Зайду, – пообещал Дамар.


	5. Глава 4

У Дуката было отвратительное настроение, и для этого хватало причин. Как говорят в таких случаях, день не задался с утра. Крайне неприятный разговор сначала с Ирамой, потом с Гилани. Вдруг сломавшийся массив сенсоров. Ссора джем’хадар и двух идиотов из третьего десятка на Променаде. Задержка транспортника с оборудованием из-за непредвиденного подпространственного шторма, крайне досадным образом совпавшая с внезапным интересом Виюна к управлению станцией. Нелепые и обидные расспросы Одо о том, не собирается ли Дукат возвращать трудовые лагеря, из-за которых, к тому же, успокоенный было Виюн снова встревожился. Дукат не мог понять, за что Одо вдруг проникся к нему такой неприязнью, что начал подозревать в исключительной глупости, и провоцировать недоверие ворты. Дукат объяснил это себе тем, что Одо просто плохо понимает тонкости его отношения к Баджору и к Виюну, но неприятный осадок после разговора всё равно остался.

В командном центре было тихо. Дукат помнил, что когда здесь работал Сиско и его команда, шума производилось намного больше. Он почувствовал гордость за собственных людей, но она была слишком мимолетна, чтобы унять недовольство.

Поднялся лифт, из него вышла Кира и направилась к своему месту. Дукат отметил, что она выглядит помятой, несмотря на то, что ко второй смене должна была успеть отдохнуть – баджорцам на сон требовалось меньше времени, чем кардассианцам. Впрочем, Дукат знал, что могло её расстроить.

Один из солдат подал Кире кружку с кофе.

– Спасибо, Мерок, – буркнула она, не поднимая взгляда от рабочей панели, и раздражение Дуката резко усилилось.

Ему хотелось подойти и заговорить с Кирой, развлечь приятной беседой. Предложить что-нибудь поизысканнее вульгарного тонизирующего напитка, пристрастие к которому Федерация разнесла по всему Альфа-квадранту. Пообещать, что разберётся с мерзавцем, который её обидел. Дукат был взбешён, когда услышал об этом инциденте с Гараком. Ещё он задумался, зачем Гараку понадобилось портить отношения с Кирой, и не стоит ли за этим желание уязвить самого Дуката.

Дукат снова посмотрел в спину Кире. Она могла бы пояснить, что такого сказал ей Гарак, но… две недели. Он понимал, что двух недель мало, чтобы унять злость Киры, он слишком хорошо знал её темперамент и не питал иллюзий. Пока ему не стоило рассчитывать на дружескую беседу, да что там, даже на вымученное «спасибо».

Дукат отвернулся и подошёл к научной станции, за которой сидел Дамар, поворачивая на экране проекцию минного поля. Он тяжело опёрся на край консоли, разглядывая склонённую голову первого помощника. Тот секунду не замечал чужого присутствия, потом резко вскинул взгляд и тут же выпрямил спину в струну.

– Гал?

– Дамар, – негромко обратился к нему Дукат, привычно пряча злость за мягкими интонациями. – Как продвигается работа?

Дамар, хмурясь, снова уставился на панель.

– По-прежнему. Эти мины сделаны очень умно. Их бесполезно обезвреживать – при уничтожении тут же реплицируется копия.

– Я ожидал большего, – холодно бросил Дукат. – Что с остальными вопросами?

Дамар удивлённо моргнул.

– Всё идёт по графику, – ответил он с недоумением.

Дукат сжал и разжал кулаки.

– У меня другие сведения, – он в упор смотрел на Дамара. – Я слышал, вчера вечером в «Кварк’с» случилась какая-то неприятная ссора. Ты об этом знаешь?

Шея Дамара напряглась, в его взгляде появилась настороженность.

– Я видел. Мне пояснили, что это был литературный спор.

– Литературный? – очень вкрадчиво спросил Дукат. Если бы напротив сидел не Дамар, он бы решил, что над ним издеваются.

Дамар чуть наклонил голову, уставившись на панель.

– Да. Гарак и…

– Очень удачливый Гарак, – перебил Дукат, прокатывая имя во рту, словно хотел раздавить его языком. – Кажется, он отлично себя чувствует.

Дамар замер.

– Гал…

– Я слегка этим удивлён, – тихо сказал Дукат, наклоняясь к нему ближе.

Плечи Дамара окаменели под форменным панцирем, его напряжение ощутимо повисло в воздухе.

– Вы сказали: приоритетная задача – поле. В первую очередь я занимаюсь им. Всем остальным – по мере возможности, – отрывисто сказал он.

Дукат не сдержался и коротко сердито зашипел. Отговорка была жалкой, а формулировка слишком откровенной, и всё это заслуживало разве что вердикта «бездарность». Дамар замолчал и, набычившись, смотрел на крутящуюся модель минного поля. Дукат несколько секунд сверлил его взглядом, потом взял за подбородок и поднял ему голову, заставляя смотреть на себя. Взгляд Дамара был злым и виноватым.

– Я сделаю, всё, что смогу, – сказал он сквозь зубы с нотой загнанности в голосе.

Это отрезвило Дуката. Он отнял руку и медленно выпрямился, снова положив ладони на край панели. С неохотой Дукат признал, что, возможно, допустил ошибку и требует слишком многого. Не стоило ожидать, что бывший пилот и техник с простого транспортника сможет сам справиться с опытным агентом и не испугается такой перспективы. В конце концов, Дукат сам всегда чувствовал сильное беспокойство, если приходилось иметь дело с Гараком.

– На третьем уровне сломался массив сенсоров. Я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел. Идём, – сказал Дукат и пошёл к лифту. Мгновение позади было пусто, потом он ощутил за спиной присутствие.

Когда лифт оказался между уровнями, он нажал нажал кнопку остановки лифта и повернулся к Дамару.

– Я придумаю что-нибудь, – хмуро сказал тот, глядя исподлобья.

– Что именно тебе мешает? – спросил Дукат, успев вполне успокоиться.

Видимо, Дамар почувствовал это: едва заметно расслабил спину и угрюмо пояснил.

– Он никогда не бывает один. Он либо в лаборатории с Баширом, либо… не в лаборатории с Баширом. Мне сложно просто приблизиться, не вызывая подозрений.

Дукат покачал головой.

– Дамар, я же уже говорил, ты и не должен приближаться. Для таких вещей всегда лучше находить исполнителя. У нас ведь есть Гатэр, который тоже должен постоянно находиться в лазарете, рядом с лабораторией. Используй его. Тем более, у него есть доступ к препаратам.

Дамар кивнул, но в этом движении сохранялось слишком много неуверенности. Дукат понял, что если отпустит его с таким настроем, то на успех может не рассчитывать. Он досадливо вздохнул и побарабанил пальцами по перилам лифта. Разговор начинал слишком затягиваться.

– Что ещё не так?

– Башир наверняка вычислит причину смерти, – пояснил Дамар. Дукат удивлённо поднял брови, и он поспешил объяснить. – Я узнал о нём кое-что новое. У него были проблемы с законом из-за работы с нелегальными ядами, и на станции его считали небезобидным человеком. И у них с Гараком связь, а земляне часто очень ценят такие вещи и склонны мстить за них.

– О, – протянул Дукат, не чувствуя особенного удивления. Гарак всегда готов был использовать абсолютно любую возможность, чтобы обезопасить себя, и если подвернулась возможность соблазнить офицера Федерации, неудивительно, что он это сделал.

Дукат ненадолго задумался. Он до сих пор не мог до конца определить, насколько реальную опасность представляет Башир. Учитывая его высокие навыки, умение притворяться и тот факт, что Виюн ему покровительствовал, он действительно был способен доставить неприятности. Кроме того, подумал Дукат, Башир достаточно времени проводил с Гараком, и неизвестно, каких дурных привычек у него нахватался. Он мог стать угрозой, вероятно, даже серьёзной угрозой. А Дукат никогда не любил иметь дело с такими вещами, как случайные отравления.

Дамар молча смотрел на него, ожидая продолжения.

– Пожалуй, – медленно протянул Дукат, – я готов согласиться, что для удачливости Гарака есть причины. – Лицо Дамара практически не изменилось, но его облегчение было почти осязаемым. Дукат продолжил. – Однако с этим нужно покончить. Оказывается, он мешает жить не только мне, и я не собираюсь этого терпеть, – тем более, с сильным союзником на своей стороне Гарак стал по-настоящему опасен. – А что касается Башира, то вряд ли он будет мстить, если окажется свидетелем несчастного случая или вообще сам примет участие в устранении нашей проблемы, – глаза Дамара заметно округлились, Дукат только усмехнулся этому удивлению. – В самом деле, неужели у тебя нет ни одной идеи, как бы это могло случиться? Если вдруг Гарак напал бы на Башира или на кого-нибудь рядом с ним. Или сбросился с верхней палубы променада у него на глазах и сломал себе шею.

С удовлетворением Дукат отметил, что во взгляде Дамара наконец появилось понимание.

– Гатэр должен знать, какие препараты могут свести с ума, – сказал Дамар, и это не был вопрос.

– Именно! – Дукат небрежно похлопал помощника по локтю. – Я уверен, что на этот раз у тебя всё получится. Ты способный, ты справишься.

– Да, гал.

Получив конкретные инструкции, Дамар заметно расслабился. Дукату не особенно понравился такой настрой, хорошие помощники должны сами находить способы выполнить задание. Но он гордился своим терпением и не собирался ставить на Дамаре крест, напоминая себе, что на обучение требуется время, тем более, взрослому человеку.

– Гал Дукат, где вы? – раздался по связи голос Одо.

Дукат поморщился, недовольный, что их задержку заметили. Он снова запустил лифт.

– Мы застряли. Но Дамар уже решил эту проблему, и сейчас я спущусь на Променад.

Одо хмыкнул.

– К нам пришло сообщение с Кардассии, вернитесь в командный центр, – в голосе Одо ясно слышалось недовольство. Что у него, что у Виюна никогда не выходило по-настоящему продуктивно общаться с кардассианскими политиками. Дукат довольно усмехнулся, быстро просчитывая, как можно этим воспользоваться, чтобы снова ненавязчиво отстранить Виюна от вмешательства в свои дела. Вслух же Дукат ответил:

– Сейчас буду,  – отключил связь и повернулся к Дамару: – Проверь работу со сломанными сенсорами, потом возвращайся к приоритетным вопросам, – и уже перед тем, как двери открылись, добавил: – И не забудь придумать, что именно сломалось в лифте и как ты это исправил.

~

Иногда после Алон Гатэр спрашивал себя, изменилось бы что-нибудь, если бы в тот день он присоединился к кому-нибудь за обедом. И тут же отвечал себе, что, конечно же, ничего. Дамар всё равно выдернул бы его на приватный разговор.

Гатэр сидел в самом дальнем и тихом углу «Кварк’с» и меланхолично жевал мясо в неприятном одиночестве. Никого из его приятелей в зале не оказалось, а навязываться чужим техникам после неожиданного назначения, которое то ли было повышением, то ли нет, он не решился. Теперь Гатэр опасался, не сочтут ли его надменным выскочкой, и чувствовал себя довольно неуютно. Его назначение вообще оказалось именно таким – неуютным. Работы в лазарете фактически не нашлось, проводить исследования без разрешения и куратора его статус не позволял, а ещё рядом постоянно сновали многочисленные джем’хадар, бывший агент Обсидианового ордена и один предположительно сумасшедший землянин. Хватало причин для сожалений.

Когда к его столу подошёл помощник гала Дуката, Гатэр сначала изумился, потом забеспокоился.

 – Я поранил руку, мне нужна помощь, – сказал Дамар. – Пошли.

Гатэр бросил тоскливый взгляд на полупустую тарелку, однако послушно поднялся. Они молча дошагали до медблока, зашли внутрь и Гатэр машинально покосился на дверь справа. Раньше там, очевидно, располагались кабинет главного врача и основная лаборатория, и, по сути, ничего не изменилось: эти помещения занимал Башир. Сейчас дверь стояла плотно закрытой.

– Мы одни? – спросил Дамар.

Гатэр пожал плечами, потому что Башир мог как уйти и запереть лабораторию, так и запереться в ней сам на неопределённое время.

Дамар поморщился, потом прошёл вперёд, вглубь блоков, где предполагалось размещать больных. Гатэр подхватил регенератор и поспешил следом.

– Ты знаешь, какой препарат может заставить нападать на окружающих без разбора? – спросил Дамар негромко, когда они отошли от лаборатории.

Гатэр взял его руку, хмуро разглядывая неглубокий порез на запястье, нанесённый явно намеренно. Всё это ему не нравилось – и предлог Дамара поговорить, и его вопрос. Гатэр не сомневался: если собрался сводить кого-нибудь с ума, то можешь получить большие проблемы. В то же время ему стало немного любопытно, кого Дамар хочет отравить. Неужели решил подсидеть гала Дуката и занять его место? Гатэр плохо знал Дамара, чтобы судить, способен ли тот на подобную авантюру, хотя не ожидал такой прыти от человека, чьё образование позволяло лишь водить мирный транспортник.

Вслух же Гатэр ответил:

– Есть много вариантов. Отсроченное воздействие или мгновенное, при вводе нескольких доз или одной, внутривенно или через еду, или воздушно-капельным путём. Но если речь идёт о синтезе прямо здесь и сейчас, то список сильно сокращается. Простите, я не настолько квалифицированный специалист.

Дамар буравил Гатэра мрачным взглядом и тот забеспокоился сильнее. Гатэру пришла мысль, что речь идёт не о заказе, а о расследовании уже случившегося преступления. Такой поворот событий грозил ему крупными неприятностями, а то и казнью как ответственному за лазарет или даже как соучастнику неизвестного пока преступления. Не с Башира же будут спрашивать, если вдруг что, тоскливо подумал Гатэр.

– Нужно устранить Гарака, – наконец заявил Дамар, и Гатэр решил, что лучше бы он готовил покушение на Дуката или собирался зачитать обвинение в недосмотре за медицинскими препаратами. – Нужно, чтобы Гарак напал на кого-нибудь, лучше всего на Башира, потом убить его, защищая жертву. И об этом никто не должен знать, – при последних словах Дамар свирепо уставился на Гатэра.

Гатэр открыл рот и закрыл его, потому что возражения не подразумевались, а ответить по существу ему было нечего. Он мог синтезировать пару подходящих сывороток. Скорее всего, он даже сумел бы добавить дозу в сок Гараку, который старательно изображал безобидного портного и порой оставлял посуду без присмотра. Но Гатэр совершенно не верил, что на самом деле может отравить человека, который прошёл полное обучение в Обсидиановом ордене. Поэтому он смотрел на Дамара, сам не зная, чего ждёт. Может быть, что тот признается в розыгрыше.

Дамар сжал и разжал кулаки. Гатэр понял, что он тоже изрядно нервничает.

– Это приказ, – тяжело сказал Дамар, когда пауза затянулась.

Гатэр подумал, что с тем же успехом ему могли приказать в одиночку перебить всех джем’хадар на странции. Но у него не было права игнорировать распоряжение первого помощника гала. Или, поправил себя Гатэр, скорее всего распоряжение самого гала, если только слухи, ходившие о Гараке и его старой вражде с Дукатом, хоть сколько-нибудь правдивы. Конечно, у Гатэра оставалась возможность попытаться тихо саботировать приказ, но он считал, что игнорирование секретных указаний галов не безопаснее, чем шпионские игры с настоящим агентом спецслужб.

– Я могу синтезировать галлюциноген, вызывающий кошмары. Обычно под воздействием таких средств пытаются спрятаться или убить несуществующих врагов, – со вздохом сказал Гатэр.

– Агент Обсидианового ордена не станет прятаться от страха. Как твой наркотик должен вводиться? – спросил Дамар. Гатэр отметил, что его шейные гребни встопорщились, и готов был поспорить, что это признак страха, а не гнева. Пульс у Дамара сейчас тоже наверняка повысился.

– Наркотик добавляется в воду или другой напиток. Такая возможность у меня будет, – теоритически. – Но если Гарак что-нибудь заметит, то прикончит меня. Или, того хуже, отдаст Баширу, – последние слова вырвались у Гатэра почти помимо его воли, и он мысленно выругал себя за то, что не придержал язык. Он понимал, что Дамара нисколько не волнует, останется ли он в живых, только исход дела.

Дамар прищурился и чуть подался вперёд

– Ты боишься Башира? – быстро спросил он. – Почему? Что ты о нём знаешь?

Такой резкий интерес удивил Гатэра, хотя он тут же решил, что это обычное беспокойство о малопонятном чужаке. На месте Дуката и его приближённых Гатэр тоже при любой возможности старался бы выяснить как можно больше о Башире. Он вообще не понимал, почему Башира сразу не заперли понадёжнее, но знал, что у начальства всегда есть свои сложные соображения о том, как и кого использовать.

– Я ничего не знаю, – пробормотал Гатэр, разглядывая регенератор. – Ничего такого. Просто Башир… странный, – он задумался, не зная, как рассказать о том, что невольно подмечал уже две недели подряд. – С Гараком хотя бы всё понятно: бывший агент Обсидианового ордена. А Башир… он командует Гараком, – Гатэр был потрясён, когда это заметил. – Он изучает джем’хадар и собирается ставить на них опыты, – Гатэр в жизни не приблизился бы к живому джем’хадар со шприцем, хотя не отказался бы вскрыть мёртвого. – Он шутит с вортой, которого сам надеется отправить на лабораторный стол. В смысле, я не слышал лично, но джем’хадар между собой говорили, будто Башир сказал ворте, что хочет его исследовать, – будь Гатэр вортой, он бы самого Башира за это использовал в качестве биологического материала, просто во избежание. – И он землянин. И он предал своих ради того, чтобы залезть джем’хадар во внутренности! – одна мысль об этом вызывала у Гатэра дурноту, он не представлял, как можно настолько не ценить собственный народ. – Вдруг он сумасшедший? – такое предположение, по мнению Гатэра, напрашивалось. – Земляне часто бывают сумасшедшими. Когда-то я неделю работал под началом профессора медицины, она рассказывала, что для них характерно безумие, вызывающее жажду убивать и мучить, просто так, без причины, – и это было мерзко. Одно дело – использование пыток для практических целей, враг есть враг, а боль – один из лучших способов ломать чужую волю. Но просто так? Или, того хуже, ради удовольствия? Гатэр считал, что на это способны только недоразвитые расы вроде баджорцев, не умевших контролировать свои порывы и даже после прекращения оккупации вымещавших злобу на мирных жителях. А земляне, как оказалось, могли быть даже хуже.

Дамар поморщился, передёрнувшись.

– Хватит, – мрачно отрезал он. – В любом случае ты сделаешь, что должен. Синтезируешь наркотик и добавишь его Гараку в чашку, как только появится возможность. Когда Гарак выпьет и попытается напасть, неважно, на тебя или на Башира, убьёшь его. Учти, что Башир не должен сильно пострадать. Вот фазер, – Дамар достал и положил на ближайшую биокровать оружие. – Поставь на полную мощность, чтобы не осталось тела – тогда не получится провести вскрытие и узнать о наркотике. Когда всё закончится – сообщишь мне.

«Или о моём провале тебе сообщит Гарак, и это будет последнее, что случится в твоей жизни» – с тенью злорадства подумал Гатэр. Он уныло рассматривал фазер, спрашивая себя, не пострадают ли жена и дети в случае его провала, при том, что всё будет выглядеть, как необоснованное покушение на убийство ни в чём невиновного человека. Гатэр попробовал утешить себя тем, что Лина достаточно умна, чтобы вовремя отречься от его памяти, но лучше себя от этого не почувствовал.

– Всё должно случиться как можно скорее, – сказал Дамар и ушёл.

Гатэр с отвращением посмотрел на фазер и убрал его в карман. Потом поплёлся во вспомогательную лабораторию.

Синтезировать нужное вещество оказалось проще, чем он думал. Добавить его Гараку, пока тот о чём-то спорил с Баширом после очередного нашествия джем’хадар – тоже. Эта лёгкость изрядно настраживала Гатэра. Он не верил в такую удачу и ждал подвоха. За дверью лаборатории было тихо, но это ни о чём не говорило. Гарак уже мог напасть со спины и почти беззвучно задушить Башира, или оказаться задушенным сам, или они оба могли убить друг друга, или Гарак ещё даже не выпил своё проклятый сок. Через полчаса Гатэр не выдержал, решительно подошёл к двери и нажал кнопку вызова, нащупывая фазер.

К своему ужасу он обнаружил, что карман пуст, но отступать было поздно, потому что дверь скользнула в сторону.

– Будьте добры не шуметь, – раздался сварливый шёпот Гарака.

Гатэр судорожно оглядел комнату. Гарак сидел на небольшой медицинской кушетке, даже его глаза были дремотно прикрыты. Башир лежал головой у него на коленях, свесив на пол длинные ноги и руку, и, судя по всему, спал. Рядом с кушеткой стоял маленький стол для инструментов, на котором валялись тряпки с вышивкой, нитки, иглы и стояла чашка, сока в которой стало немного меньше. Гатэр ощутил, как холодеет.

– Что вам нужно? – также тихо и недовольно спросил Гарак.

– Я только хотел узнать у доктора Башира… – начал Гатэр, на ходу стараясь придумать, что ему могло понадобиться, но Гарак перебил:

– Доктору Баширу необходимо отдохнуть, поэтому окажите любезность и отложите свой вопрос на потом.

Гатэр судорожно шарил по Гараку взглядом, пытаясь понять, действительно ли он принял наркотик, и начал ли тот действовать. Гарак приоткрыл глаза, потемневшие, лихорадочно блеснувшие, достал фазер и направил на Гатэра:

– Вы немедленно выйдете сами, или мне придётся прибегнуть к крайним способам убеждения, – с внезапной пугающей мягкостью сказал он, и Гатэр буквально выскочил вон. Спасительная дверь бесшумно закрылась за его спиной.

Было очевидно, что Гарак получил дозу, но его реакция оказалась нетипичной. Он определённо не собирался убивать Башира. Наверное, этого стоило ожидать: подготовка спецагентов должна включать умение справляться с воздействием стандартных психотропных препаратов, а выпил Гарак немного.

Гатэр почти бегом направился к выходу, намереваясь как можно скорее найти Дамара, чтобы доложить ему о ситуации, хотя совершенно не представлял, как будет объяснять потерю фазера. Он готов был поклясться, что Гарак к нему даже не приближался, ну, может быть, всего на пару секунд.

На самом пороге Гатэр столкнулся с несколькими мрачными техниками, которые несли на носилках двух кардассианцев. Ему в нос ударил запах палёного мяса, кожи и горячего металла, а ещё электричества. Гатэр едва не выругался, громко и длинно, потому что не могло выпасть более неподходящего момента для появления пациентов.

– Что случилось? – Гатэр окинул пострадавших взглядом и поморщился. У обоих были значительные ожоги как минимум. – Положите их на биокровати.

– Это федералы, – хмуро сказал один из техников. – Оставили нам сюрприз. Рвануло, когда мы чинили сенсорный массив. Теперь ясно, что он не просто так сломался. Коварные твари.

– Ещё какие коварные, – пробормотал Гатэр, доставая инструменты и натягивая перчатки. – Хитрые и жестокие. И садисты, – ему не хотелось думать о том, что станет делать Гарак, когда закончится действие наркотика, и привлечёт ли он Башира. К счастью, у Гатэра было достаточно поводов переключиться с пугающих мыслей.

Кроме ожогов у одного из пострадавших обнаружился перелом рёбер и застрявший в печени осколок кости, у обоих – сотрясение мозга. Гатэр провозился с ними больше часа, время от времени сквозь зубы проклиная свою беспечность, из-за которой недостаточно много занимался вопросами операций на внутренних органах. Его знаний хватило, чтобы как-то извлечь осколки кости, собрать их на место и регенерировать печень, но это отняло у Гатэра столько времени и сил, что, закончив, он просто сел на стул и какое-то время пялился в стену напротив без единой мысли в голове.

Гатэр пришёл в себя, когда ему на лицо упала тень. Он моргнул и вскинул голову.

– Кажется, мне нужна небольшая медицинская помощь. Вы же уделите мне минуту, доктор? – с обворожительной улыбкой спросил Гарак.

~

Оказалось очень тяжело не нажать на спуск и не уничтожить врага, но Гарак сдержался. Когда дверь полностью захлопнулась, закрывая Гатэра от возможного выстрела, он ещё несколько секунд держал руку поднятой, затем очень осторожно опустил её Баширу на бок. Тот пошевелился под навалившейся тяжестью, но не проснулся.

Все инстинкты требовали от Гарака вскочить, выскользнуть в соседнюю комнату и всё-таки убить, но сейчас им не следовало доверять. Рядом на столике стояла чашка с соком. Гарак заподозрил постороннюю примесь лишь на втором глотке, и этого хватило, чтобы препарат оказал воздействие. Гарак укорял себя за проявленную недальновидность. Он должен был догадаться о подвохе в тот момент, когда заметил, что у Гатэра появился фазер. Ему стоило не просто выкрасть оружие, а насторожиться и проследить за Гатэром, который оказался не так прост. В конце концов, он мог обратиться к Баширу, чтобы выявить наркотик, а не самоуверенно ждать, подействует тот или нет. Гарак понимал, что непозволительно расслабился, поверив своему доктору, будто они находятся в относительной безопасности. И невольно отдавая Гатэру должное за прекрасно проделанную работу, больше всего Гарак хотел его уничтожить.

Однако он помнил, что нельзя совершать подобные действия в изменённом состоянии сознания: упускается слишком много факторов, влияющих на принятие решения.

Кроме того, Гарак не хотел разбудить Башира.

Продолжая смотреть на закрытую дверь, Гарак свободной рукой коснулся волос Башира и невесомо провёл по коротким прядям. Ему нравилось ощущение на пальцах, более мягкое и щекочущее, чем от волос кардассианцев, жёстких и гладких, как чешуя.

Гарак погладил макушку Башира ещё раз, и ещё. Эти касания позволяли ему удерживать себя на месте, несмотря на уверенность, что за дверью Гатэр составляет новый план убийства. Возможно, пришла Гараку мысль, это будет удушающий газ, который незаметно заполнит лабораторию. Ему стало страшно, его гребни болезненно ныли от прилива крови. Он снова и снова гладил волосы Башира, приказывая себе оставаться на месте, убеждая себя, что любое действие, основанное на искусственных эмоциях, приведёт к гибели намного скорее, чем воображаемая опасность.

Башир вздохнул во сне и завозился, подтянул к груди свешенную руку. В последнее время он много работал, мало ел и ещё меньше спал, и поэтому следовало дать ему хоть сколько-нибудь отдохнуть. Гарак цеплялся за эту мысль и сидел почти неподвижно, сжимая фазер в мокрой ладони до судороги в пальцах.

Было тихо. В углах лаборатории застыли тени, и Гарак ясно видел, что в них мог бы спрятаться враг. Враг мог скрываться где угодно – под кушеткой, в соседней комнате, в вентиляции. Враг, подумал Гарак, подобрался к нему вплотную и спит на его коленях. Он невольно опустил взгляд на Башира. Тот продолжал озабоченно хмурился даже во сне, и Гарак потянулся провести ему по лбу, разглаживая вертикальную складку там, где выступал бы каплевидный нарост, если бы Башир родился кардассианцем. В последний момент он остановился и убрал руку. Этот порыв, результат глупой нежности, усилил страх Гарака. Чувство такого рода в его глазах было разрешено лишь по отношению к члену семьи, и вызванное чужаком, землянином, оно казалось Гараку неправильным, нелепым и крайне опасным. Гарак знал, что должен убить Башира, должен был сделать это ещё давно, после возвращения из плена джем’хадар, или сразу, как только вынырнул из тумана эндорфиновой эйфориии, или даже в тот момент, когда впервые встретил его взгляд и на миг задохнулся от восторга.

«Он – мой шанс спасти Кардассию от Доминиона» – напомнил себе Гарак, счастливый, что есть причина сохранять Баширу жизнь во что бы то ни стало, и стыдящийся этой радости, предательски обозначавшей его слабость.

Время тянулось медленно и мучительно. Гарак не решался выпустить фазер и не мог занять руки и голову хотя бы примитивной вышивкой. Он продолжал невесомо перебирать пряди Башира, успокаивая себя методичными движениями, и медленно ритмично дышал.

По подсчётам Гарака прошло около часа, когда он наконец сумел разжать пальцы на рукояти фазера. Ядовитый газ так и не проник в лабораторию, а дверь оставалась неподвижной и закрытой. Гарак прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь возвратившейся способностью здраво оценивать ситуацию. Теперь он ясно осознавал, что не должен убивать Гатэра сразу. Сначала следовало выяснить подробности. После короткого раздумья Гарак решил, что имеет смысл включить в дело Башира, потому что одной из возможных причин покушения могла быть попытка добраться до него.

– Мой дорогой доктор, – Гарак опустил руку ему на плечо и слегка сжал.

Башир приподнялся с его коленей. Повернул голову, моргнул и несколько секунд смотрел слегка расфокусированным взглядом.

Гарак склонил голову на бок, испытывая лёгкое любопытство. Он не был до конца уверен, почему за эти две недели Башир засыпал только при непосредственном физическом контакте с ним. В другой ситуации Гарак приписал бы это человеческой сентиментальности, но он слишком уважал Башира, чтобы заподозрить, что тот станет держать в голове подобные глупости во время напряжённой работы. Гарак задавался вопросом, могло ли быть так, что, только ощущая его рядом, Башир чувствовал достаточную безопасность, чтобы расслабиться для сна. Это предположение беспокоило Гарака, и в то же время вызывало трепетное волнение, довольно нелепое и простительное разве что несдержанному юнцу.

– Я что, отрубился? – пробормотал Башир, отводя глаза. Гарак не знал, чем вызвана такая неловкость, даже в самом начале знакомства их дружба могла пугать Башира, но никогда не смущала. – Опять принял тебя за подушку.

Гарак ласково улыбнулся ему и искренне ответил:

– Мой дорогой, я уже говорил вам, что получаю безмерное удовольствие, когда вы так делаете, – он привык, что никто не верит, когда он говорит правду, но в этот момент вдруг испугался, что Башир поймёт верно. Гарака до сих пор пробивал неприятный озноб при воспоминании о небрежной точности, с которой была определена его настоящая преданность.

Но Башир только слегка фыркнул и снова опустился щекой ему на бедро.

– Ты же ничего мне не подсыпал?

Гарак покачал головой.

– Даже если бы у меня были необходимые вещества, вы так загнали себя, что в них нет необходимости. Мой дорогой, я ничуть не сомневаюсь, что ваш усовершенствованный организм способен выдерживать подобные нагрузки, но даже его ресурсы не бесконечны. Я уже говорил, что вам следует отдохнуть.

– Мне надо встать и продолжить работу. Через сорок минут придёт Виюн, проверить, что джем’хадар меня не съели без него, – сказал Башир после короткого молчания, но продолжал лежать. – У меня нет времени на отдых. Пока я работаю, люди сражаются с Доминионом и умирают. И кардассианцы тоже умирают, – он стиснул ладонью колено Гарака. – А я ничего не могу сделать. Это всё бесполезно. Я должен был сразу понять. Наверное, мне не стоило оставаться, на Дефаенте я бы хоть как-нибудь помогал, – голос Башира стал угрюмым и почти тоскливым, и эти интонации на секунду парализовали Гарака.

«Прекратите!» – едва не прикрикнул он, чувствуя, как подступает холод обречённости. Гарак всегда плохо умел видеть положительные исходы, но он привык, что Башир сохраняет ясную голову и способен неприлично легко выкручиваться из любых переделок. Теперь Гарак был испуган и обижен за то, что не получил желаемую порцию надежды. Он прикрыл глаза, унимая желание резко отчитать Башира и потребовать немедленно найти выход. Он понимал, что высказанное неодобрение скорее ухудшит ситуацию, чем улучшит. Кроме того, это было бы неблагодарно, потому что Башир делал всё возможное, в том числе, для освобождения Кардассии.

Гарак приказал себе вспомнить всё известное о человеческих потребностях и погладил лоб Башира.

– Вы что-нибудь придумаете, мой дорогой доктор. Я ничуть в этом не сомневаюсь. Просто дайте себе немного времени и перестаньте выжимать себя досуха. В конце концов, вы работаете всего две недели. Вы же не рассчитывали найти решение за такой короткий срок?

Башир длинно выдохнул и закрыл глаза под его прикосновениями.

– Чтобы освободить джем’хадар от зависимости, бесполезно работать с вайтом, – сказал он. – Нужно менять их генетический код, а у нас нет такой возможности.

– Вы так добры, несмотря на все мои уроки, – едва слышно заметил Гарак, размышляя, как подтолкнуть Башира к мысли, что не нужно щадить или пытаться спасти врага, тем более джем’хадар. Потом добавил громче, – Попробуйте взглянуть на проблему с другой стороны, мой дорогой доктор. Возможно, вы просто не то ищете.

Башир промолчал. Он полежал ещё около минуты, потом решительно сел и растёр лицо.

– Наверное, ты прав, мне надо больше спать, – сказал он с усмешкой. – Сегодня ночью я отдохну, обещаю.

Гарак с сожалением подумал, что, вероятно, сам же помешает ему исполнить это долгожданное решение.

– Я предлагаю вам немного отвлечься, – сказал он. – Когда долго думаешь над одной проблемой, взгляд зашоривается и разум начинает работать вхолостую. Крайне нерационально так делать.

Башир заулыбался шире.

– Не знаю, работают ли сейчас голопалубы. И сражаться с древними британцами без Майлза не так весело.

– О, я, конечно, не смогу сравниться с шефом О’Браином, но кое-что у меня для вас есть, – протянул Гарак, взяв чашку с соком. – Вы успеете провести анализ этого напитка до появления джем’хадар. Нас ждёт небольшое приключение, мой дорогой доктор, и я уверен, оно вас развлечёт.


	6. Глава 5

Несмотря на важность текущей работы, обещанное Гараком «приключение» полностью захватило мысли Башира. Даже когда Виюн одобрил пробную формулу заменителя вайта, он только кивнул, думая о неудавшемся покушении на Гарака. Это событие не сильно испугало Башира, он скорее испытывал предвкушение. Башир не сомневался, что на станции нет никого, кроме, может быть, его самого, кто смог бы серьёзно навредить Гараку. И, на самом деле, его куда больше волновала судьба Гатэра.

Гатэр нравился Баширу. Он не походил на мрачных неразговорчивых собратьев и располагал некоторыми сведениями по кардассианской анатомии. Медиком Гатэр был посредственным, но Башир ценил возможность поговорить о специфике медицины на Кардассии хоть на каком-то уровне. Кроме того он понимал, что Гатэр просто выполнял приказ, и в чём-то даже сочувствовал тому, как его подставили этим заданием.

Башир постарался завершить разговор с Виюном поскорее. Собственное нетерпение смущало его, он полагал, что не должен радоваться подвернувшейся возможности отвлечься. Башир напоминал себе, что речь идёт не об игре и виртуальных убийствах, и что каждый день промедления в работе приводит к новым смертям в войне. Но он слишком устал думать об одной задаче, которая, к тому же – в глубине души он понимал – не могла быть решена выбранным способом, и его разум уцепился за возможность переключиться.

Выпроводив Виюна, Башир быстро, но тщательно прибрался на рабочем месте и почти бегом направился во вспомогательную лабораторию, которая находилась в самом конце, за блоками для пациентов. Он заметил, что в лазарете появились раненные и даже замедлил шаг, проходя мимо, но показания приборов говорили, что вмешательство не нужно, а помощь уже оказана, поэтому Башир не стал задерживаться. Ему хотелось узнать, что выяснил Гарак, и ещё он немного беспокоился о том, какие способы тот для этого избрал. Не стоило рассчитывать на его снисхождение к несостоявшемуся убийце.

Когда Башир влетел в лабораторию, голубовато-серый Гатэр сидел на стуле и мелко часто дышал. Башир окинул его взглядом, отмечая отсутствие внешних повреждений, вздыбленные гребни, расширенные зрачки и бешено пульсировавшую вену на горле. В один и девять десятых раза чаще, чем нормально для кардассианца, посчитал Башир.

– О, мой дорогой доктор, вы немного рано. Но если хотите, можете остаться, – почти промурлыкал Гарак, стоявший за спиной Гатэра. Он улыбнулся Баширу широкой сладкой улыбкой и сделал приглашающий жест, словно звал его присоединиться к обеду, а не к допросу.

Башир секунду смотрел в лицо Гараку, потом едва заметно кивнул. Насколько он уловил, им представляла старая добрая игра в плохого и хорошего полицейского. Когда-то, узнав, что на Кардассии этот приём неизвестен, Башир очень удивился. Гарак тогда долго ворчал, утверждая, что это совершенно непродуктивная трата времени, ведь только последний глупец поверит дознавателю, купившись на дружелюбное поведение. Но сейчас, очевидно, он пересмотрел своё мнение и решил воспользоваться земной уловкой.

При довольно мрачной репутации Гарака, Башир даже не усомнился, кому какая роль отводится в предстоящем спектакле. Поэтому он улыбнулся Гатэру, достал трикодер и быстро снял показания. Башир с удивлением отметил, что Гарак почти не тронул пленника, во всяком случае, сканирование не выявило ни специальных препаратов в крови, ни внутренних подтверждений. Ещё больше Башира изумило то, что самое простое действие – замер параметров трикодером – заставило пульс Гатэра ещё сильнее подскочить.

– Ты успел что-то выяснить? – спросил Башир Гарака.

Тот с показным сожалением вздохнул и покачал головой.

– Увы, ваш коллега не захотел со мной разговаривать. Дайте мне ещё немного времени.

– Гарак, хватит. Лучше я с ним поговорю, – сказал Башир и снова улыбнулся Гатэру.

Лицо Гатэра перекосилось, и он судорожно дёрнулся прочь со стула. Гарак удержал его и придавил обратно.

– Вы уверены, что в этом есть необходимость? – с сомнением в голосе спросил Гарак. – Мой дорогой доктор, честно слово, я могу справиться сам, ваша помощь не понадобится… скорее всего.

– Гарак! – Башир демонстративно сложил руки на груди.

Тот поджал губы и слегка отступил от стула.

– Раз уж вам так хочется, то я не смею мешать, – с лёгким недовольством протянул он.

Башир победно ухмыльнулся и присел перед Гатэром на корточки, глядя теперь на него снизу вверх. Зрачки Гатэра заполняли почти всю радужку, а пульс теперь составлял две целых двадцать три сотых нормы.

– Слушай, всё нормально, – Башир постарался добавить в голос проникновенных интонаций, невольно подражая Сиско, когда тот обещал не назначать суровое взыскание, если его старшие офицеры сами признаются в очередной авантюре во имя науки. – Я в курсе, что тебе лично незачем убивать Гарака, так что, скорее всего, это был приказ, и ты честно его выполнил, как правильный солдат. Ничего личного. И я не хочу тебе вредить, но ты же понимаешь, что нам необходимо точно знать, кто и зачем тебе приказывал, – на секунду задумавшись, Башир добавил. – Обещаю, с ним мы тоже ничего не сделаем, – он невольно коротко взглянул на Гарака. – Ну, не сразу, во всяком случае. Я постараюсь, чтобы не сразу.

Гатэр слабо вздрогнул и судорожно обернулся, тоже отыскивая Гарака взглядом.

– Дамар. Я не знаю, зачем, – обречённо прошептал он.

«Есть!» – торжествующе подумал Башир. Он послал Гараку победную улыбку, довольный, что удалось обойтись без крайних мер. Ему почудилась какая-то снисходительность в ответной усмешке Гарака, впрочем, тот сразу обратил всё внимание на Гатэра.

– Что именно от вас требовалось?

Гатэр помедлил, на мгновение повернулся к Баширу, быстро облизнул губы и снова посмотрел на Гарака.

– Заставить вас напасть на кого-нибудь и убить, защищая жертву. В идеальном варианте – чтобы вы напали на доктора Башира, и вас убил он. Или чтобы защищать пришлось его. Он не должен был пострадать. Это всё. Мне ничего не объясняли.

– О… задумка не без изящества, но всё очень плохо организовано. Не находите? – Гарак прикрыл веки, в его голосе появились игривые ноты. Он определённо получал удовольствие от ситуации.

– Зачем Дамару заставлять меня тебя убивать? – спросил Башир.

Гарак широко распахнул глаза и укоризненно покачал головой.

– Доктор, доктор, вы действительно изрядно заработались, если задаёте такие вопросы. Дамару совершенно незачем заставлять вас меня убивать, но его мнение вряд ли кто-нибудь спрашивал. Во всяком случае, лично я точно не стал бы в подобном деле полагаться на соображения человека, обученного заниматься лишь технической работой.

Пару секунд Башир непонимающе смотрел на него, потом его озарило.

– Ну конечно, Дамар – первый помощник Дуката! Гарак, почему вы друг друга так не любите?

– Я же вам рассказывал…

– Ты мне чего только ни рассказывал за эти годы, но яснее от этого не становится, – проворчал Башир и подозрительно сощурился. – Ты же не пытался первым его убить, пока я работал?

Гарак обиженно всплеснул руками.

– Мой дорогой, как вы могли такое подумать?! Это было бы крайне непредусмотрительно с моей стороны! Опасно и, главное, совершенно бессмысленно! Кроме того, всё моё время посвящено присмотру за вами, мне просто некогда устраивать глупые покушения из личной неприязни.

 – Но тогда я не понимаю, с чего Дукат вдруг приказал тебя прикончить, – Башир рывком встал, посмотрел на съёжившегося Гатэра и решил, что тому неоткуда знать ответ. Скорее всего, подумал Башир, Дукат ничего не объяснял даже Дамару – зачем? – Ладно, я сам у него спрошу, – решительно сказал он.

Гарак моргнул.

– Простите?

– Спрошу у Дуката, почему он собрался тебя устранить. Может, он просто что-то неправильно понял и вообразил, что ты на него покушался, или ещё что-нибудь. Может, они с Виюном испугались, что ты опасен для меня, а я им нужен. Я узнаю, чём дело, и объясню, что всё не так, – чем дальше, тем больше Баширу нравилась эта идея. Во-первых, он увидел возможность решить проблему без лишних жертв, во-вторых, это был неплохой повод вообще начать разговор с Дукатом, не вызывая особенных подозрений.

Присмотреться к нему попристальней Башир хотел уже давно. Это желание плавало где-то в глубине его сознания ещё с тех пор, когда Зиял восторженно рассказывала о своём умном, добром и благородном отце. Когда же Гарак упомянул, что Дукат не побоялся спорить с командованием и пытался улучшить положение баджорцев во время оккупации, интерес Башира оформился окончательно. Конечно, повод для беседы выпал весьма сомнительный и не располагал к налаживанию приличного контакта, но зато ситуация позволяла показать свои мирные намерения.

Гарак склонил голову к плечу.

– Прошу прощения, возможно, я неверно вас понял. Вы действительно полагаете, что можете просто убедить Дуката в ошибочности его действий? Вы хотите с ним… поговорить? – с откровенным недоверием спросил он.

Башир неопределённо хмыкнул.

– Почему нет? Если у меня не получится, всегда можно рассказать Виюну о покушении, но пока я не вижу в этом смысла. Если правда всплывёт, его наверняка сместят. Дукат, по крайней мере, не лезет в наши дела, а вот как поведёт себя тот, кто его заменит – неизвестно.

– Мой дорогой доктор… – начал Гарак и замолчал. Башир немного подождал, не последуют ли обоснованные возражения, но Гарак ничего не говорил, только пристально изучал его.

– Если не получится у меня, то проблемой займёшься ты – своими способами, – добавил Башир с улыбкой.

Гарак покачал головой.

– О, благодарю за доверие, я крайне польщён, крайне, – он вздохнул. – Мой дорогой, вы уверены, что такой разговор будет для вас безопасен? Мне лучше не действовать галу Дукату на нервы своим присутствием, но тогда вы останетесь с ним один на один.

– Дай мне на всякий случай фазер, – ответил Башир, больше для того, чтобы успокоить Гарака, чем действительно считая, что ему понадобится оружие. Со стороны Дуката было бы очень глупо пытаться убить его, нарушая прямой приказ Виюна, а после истории с сиротами он не казался Баширу идиотом. – И я пойду.

– Сейчас? – Гарак немного неуверенно повертел в руках оружие. – Уже почти ночь. Полагаю, Дукат собирается спать и вряд ли станет с вами разговаривать.

– Ничего, я найду, как его заставить, – оптимистично сказал Башир и посмотрел на Гатэра, который сидел тихо и неподвижно, словно надеялся, что если не подавать признаков жизни, то про него забудут. – И, Гарак, пожалуйста, не убивай его, пока я не вернусь, ладно? – он постарался вложить в голос максимум просьбы. Если Дукат отменит свой приказ, то у них не будет причин опасаться Гатэра. Башир не хотел убивать его, по большому счёту, за чужую вину. Но он подозревал, что Гарак захочет отомстить, или решит, что Гатэр слишком много знает, или посчитает это лучшим способом защиты, заранее испугавшись возможного нового нападения. Гарак слишком склонен преувеличивать опасность, считал Башир.

Гарак взглянул на Гатэра, словно только что о нём вспомнил.

– Ах да, ваш неудачливый коллега! – он состроил милую улыбку. – Но зачем он вам? Я полагаю, что он больше не нужен. Я в самом деле верю, что ему нечего добавить.

– Гарак, – укоризненно сказал Башир.

В ответ Гарак выдал театральный вздох и протянул ему фазер.

– Ну хорошо. Если вы хотите ещё что-нибудь от него получить, то, конечно, я не стану вам мешать, – Башир заметил, что при этих словах Гатэр снова вздрогнул. Наверное, согласие оставить его в живых показалось ему неубедительным. Башир несколько секунд рассматривал обманчивую улыбку Гарака, но решил, что всё же поверит его слову. Он забрал у Гарака фазер и хлопнул Гатэра по спине.

– Расслабься, тебя не убьют, пока я не вернусь, – он ещё раз внимательно посмотрел Гараку в глаза и заметил у него во взгляде непонятное веселье. Однако это не выглядело так, будто Гарак собирается нарушить обещание.

– Я ненадолго, – пообещал Башир на прощание и вышел. Ему почудилось, что позади раздался тихий смешок и почти задушенный стон, но возвращаться и проверять, что это было, он не стал. Только подумал про себя, что, пожалуй, очень разочаруется, если Гарак всё-таки решит сделать по-своему.

~

Сигнал вызова на двери прозвучал именно в тот момент, когда Дукат собрался снять халат и лечь. Он прикрыл глаза, переживая приступ ненависти к неизвестному визитёру. В тот момент Дукат отдал бы всё, кроме, вероятно, детей и Терок Нор за то, чтобы никого не видеть. Потому что он слишком хотел спать. Потому что весь день ему приходилось с кем-то говорить и что-то объяснять, и он смертельно от этого устал. Потому что, наконец, на нём всё ещё был надет проклятый халат, а ведь каждому известно, что это вульгарная баджорская мода, которой не следуют на Кардассии несмотря на всё удобство.

Сигнал повторился. Дукат попытался вычислить, кто мог бы с такой настойчивостью ломиться к нему в неурочное время, но не смог. Одо или Виюн вызывали бы по связи. Дамар не решился бы побеспокоить и дождался бы более подходящего момента. На визит Киры не стоило даже надеяться. Дукат решил было проигнорировать посетителя, но противный писк раздался в третий раз. Уходить незваный гость не собирался, а раз так, возможно, дело было действительно важным. В конце концов, по какой-то причине Одо или Виюн могли не захотеть оставлять запись о вызове в протоколе станции.

Дукат решительно запахнул халат и пошёл открывать дверь. Башира, который стоял на пороге, он ожидал увидеть меньше всего. Первая мысль Дуката была о том, что он непозволительно расслабился и зря не взял фазер. Он видел только одну причину, способную побудить Башира прийти – Гарак. Значило ли это, что Дамар смог справиться с порученным заданием? Или как раз наоборот?

Дукат недобро прищурился и смерил Башира взглядом с головы до ног. Тот выглядел немного растрёпанным, как после быстрой ходьбы, с наметившимися кругами под глазами, но при этом в нём не было злости или враждебности. Если бы Дамару действительно удалось разобраться с Гараком, вряд ли бы Башир вёл себя так спокойно. Но если покушение прошло неудачно, то всё равно оставалось неясным, зачем он явился к Дукату, один. Если, конечно, он был один.

Дукат нервно покосился по сторонам. Коридор казался пустым, но Гарак всегда умел сливаться со стенами и полом. Дукат почувствовал неприятной зуд в гребнях.

– Потрудитесь объяснить, что вам нужно, доктор, – холодно сказал он, опираясь ладонью о косяк двери с демонстративной расслабленностью. Он не собирался показывать свою неуверенность.

К его удивлению Башир вдруг издал короткий смешок. Дукат нахмурился, не понимая причину этого веселья.

– Простите, – быстро пояснил Башир. – Просто вы сейчас очень похожи на Сиско, когда я однажды разбудил его посреди ночи. Тогда нам понадобился катер, чтобы слетать в приют на Баджоре… Наверное, я зря это вспомнил.

– Доктор, скажите, что вам нужно и убирайтесь, – перебил Дукат, не находя сил для поддержания необходимого уровня вежливости.

Башир быстро оглянулся вокруг, потом посмотрел на Дуката.

– Может, я лучше войду сначала? Это разговор не для коридора.

Дукат задумался, не вызывать ли охрану. Но непосредственной опасности он не чувствовал, а упущенная возможность выяснить, что Баширу нужно, могла стать ошибкой. Дукат ещё несколько секунд рассматривал незваного гостя, потом всё же отступил, давая ему войти, и немного торопливо закрыл дверь за его спиной.

Если Гарак и прятался в коридоре, у него не было возможности проскользнуть следом.

Башир прошёл на середину комнаты, к низкому столу, на котором стояла небольшая скульптура из редкого красного камня – трофей ещё со времён первого правления Терок Нор. Он протянул руку, явно намереваясь коснуться фигурки пальцем.

– Доктор Башир! – Дукат повысил голос, раздражённый этой беспрецедентной бесцеремонностью.

Башир поспешно отдёрнул руку и резко развернулся лицом к Дукату. Он выглядел сконфуженным.

– Прошу прощения, я просто никогда не видел такого материала. Это камень? Пластик? Иногда я перестаю думать, что делаю, когда устаю. Я давно не высыпался.

– Камень, – сухо ответил Дукат и в свою очередь спросил: – Зачем же вы явились ко мне на ночь глядя, а не отправились спать?

Он подошёл к дивану и опустился на него. Он нарочито не предложил Баширу располагаться, рассчитывая, что это станет достаточно красноречивым намёком. Башир оглянулся и кивнул на кресло.

– Я сяду?

Это становилось просто смешным. Дукат с трудом удерживался, чтобы не зашипеть или не закатить глаза.

– Да, если после этого вы наконец скажете, что вам нужно.

– Наверное, сейчас я должен сделать множество намёков, по которым вы сами догадаетесь, о чём речь, – заговорил Башир, садясь, – но вы устали, я устал, поэтому обойдёмся без приличных кардассианских игр. Я хочу, чтобы вы отозвали приказ убить Гарака.

Дукат откинулся на спинку дивана и впился в Башира взглядом, быстро просчитывая, что означают эти слова. Очевидно, покушение состоялось, но неудачно. Главным вопросом теперь стало то, какие улики есть в распоряжении Башира и Гарака, можно ли их уничтожить и кто ещё уже в курсе дела.

– Если вас беспокоит собственная безопасность, то он вам не угрожает, – продолжил Башир, потирая переносицу. – Всё это время он не пытался как-то покушаться на вашу жизнь, думаю, вы заметили. А если вы боитесь за безопасность станции, то очевидно, что Гарак не станет устраивать диверсии, не имея возможности сбежать. Бежать ему некуда. А если у вас появились какие-то улики, бросающие на него подозрение, то это, скорее всего ошибка…

– Доктор Башир, – перебил Дукат. – Для начала скажите мне, с чего вы вообще взяли, что я отдавал приказ убить Гарака?

Он не верил, что Дамар мог предать его, даже оказавшись в руках профессионального палача. Не так скоро. Кто угодно другой – возможно, но именно поэтому Дукат и не доверил это дело никому другому, несмотря на то, что способности Дамара в подобных вопросах оставляли желать лучшего.

Башир запнулся и снова потёр переносицу.

– Ах, да, конечно. Я не подумал. Знаете, никогда раньше не приходилось вести такие разговоры, – он чуть нервно усмехнулся. – Нам обо всём рассказал Гатэр. Он сегодня попытался отравить Гарака. Точнее, подмешал ему наркотик, который должен был вызвать приступ неконтролируемой паники и агрессии. Гарак напал бы на меня или на самого Гатэра, и его можно было бы убить в качестве самозащиты. Виюн не счёл бы это нарушением приказа. Кстати, Гарак сказал, что это изящно, – на этот раз он ухмыльнулся шире, и Дукату пришлось сделать усилие, сдерживая гримасу отвращения. Он не нуждался в похвалах провалившегося агента и не собирался признаваться, что они могут быть приятны. – Мы немного поговорили с Гатэром, он признался, что всё сделал по приказу Дамара, – продолжил Башир. – Только Дамару незачем убивать Гарака, и он – ваш первый помощник, а вы ещё лет пятнадцать назад мечтали Гарака казнить. Так что ситуация, в общем, очевидна. И да, я понимаю, что прямых улик нет, и что, возможно, их и не появится, если Дамар вас не сдаст. Не представляю, сделает он это или нет. Но если Виюн узнает об этом случае, то вы наверняка потеряете его доверие и точно лишитесь своего первого помощника. Разве вам нужны такие проблемы?

Дукат невольно сжал кулак, вспоминая вдруг проснувшуюся придирчивость Виюна и холодность Одо, который словно забыл о годах совместной плодотворной работы. Однако он мгновенно взял себя в руки.

– Должен заверить, доктор Башир, что мне ничего не известно о причинах, по которым мой первый помощник решил устранить Гарака, – медленно сказал Дукат с безразличным видом. – Я обязательно выясню, почему он осмелился нарушить распоряжение Виюна, и накажу его за это. Но мне не хотелось бы его потерять. У Дамара хватает недостатков, однако я к нему привык. Поэтому если вы считаете возможным не сообщать Виюну об этом досадном случае…

– Считаю, – согласился Башир. – Я же вам сразу сказал: вы и ваши люди оставите в покое Гарака, мы с ним делаем вид, что ничего не было. И он не пытается ответить.

– Вы не потребуете у меня гарантий? – спросил Дукат с проблеском некоторого любопытства. – И не предоставите их сами?

Его всегда занимало, как причудливо порой складываются отношения с ложью и правдой у землян. В разное время они могли быть совершенно наивны или же неожиданно проницательны. Дукат подумал, что поверил бы Сиско, а его в свою очередь убедил бы клятвой жизнью детей. Но он не представлял, какие заверения сочёт убедительными Башир.

Башир как будто задумался.

– Вы, конечно, всегда можете меня обмануть, – наконец сказал он. – Но при следующей попытке убить Гарака, мы сразу обратимся к Виюну, и вы окажетесь под угрозой. Так что вам невыгодно продолжать покушения. Поэтому да, я поверю вам на слово. Ну а мои гарантии… – Башир вздохнул и посмотрел Дукату в глаза, – вообще-то, у меня их не больше, чем у вас. Просто мне тоже невыгодно, чтобы вас сместили. Вы меня не трогаете, и это меня полностью устраивает. Мне хватает инспекций Виюна. Очень раздражает, когда каждую новую идею приходится с кем-то согласовывать. Вайт даёт столько возможностей для работы, но половину из них мне закрывают, например, у меня была прекрасная идея с влиянием на обмен веществ… – он осёкся. – Вам вряд ли это интересно.

У Дуката хватало соображений о том, почему ему выгодно как раз не оставлять Башира в покое и избавить его от присутствия Гарака, но он, разумеется, не стал их озвучивать. Он пришёл к выводу, что пока ему действительно лучше отступить.

– Я обещаю, что никто из моих людей не станет пытаться убить Гарака, если вы не сообщите о сегодняшнем случае Виюну, – сказал Дукат.

– Отлично! – Башир выглядел совершенно довольным.

Дукат разглядывал его лицо и всё больше склонялся к мысли, что это не было игрой. Опыт говорил ему, что ложь в исполнении землян выглядела иначе. Например, Сиско всегда прятался за одинаковой чуть опасной улыбкой, сообщая как ложь, так и правду. На лице же Башира отражалось слишком много эмоций, настолько филигранно точный обман был не в духе Федерации.

Впрочем, Дукат не отбрасывал возможного влияния Гарака.

Он сомневался. Он не понимал Башира. Башир мог потребовать большего за своё молчание, потому что, на самом деле, при совмещении методов дознания Кардассии и Доминиона не было шансов, что Дамар в конце концов не даст показания против Дуката. Однако всё, что Башир захотел в качестве платы – жизнь Гарака. Но Гарак был почти бесполезен сейчас в качестве агента, а личная привязанность к типу вроде него казалась Дукату почти извращением.

– Скажите, зачем он вам на самом деле нужен? – спросил Дукат, наполовину потакая своему любопытству, наполовину надеясь получить больше сведений о Башире. – Неужели слухи правдивы и вы, человек с таким выдающимся интеллектом, действительно… не знаю, как это обозначить… влюблены в Гарака?

Башир резко выпрямился.

– Я не… – он быстро закрыл и открыл рот, – нет, конечно! Мы просто… вместе обедаем, – Дукат едва не расхохотался на это непревзойдённо наивное замечание пришельца из чужой культуры. – В смысле, мы друзья. И я просто не люблю, когда убивают моих друзей.

– Ваши слова звучат очень неубедительно, – сообщил Дукат с большим трудом удерживая серьёзность на лице.

Башир рывком встал.

– Гал Дукат, поскольку мы обо всём договорились, мне пора идти. Мы оба хотим выспаться, верно?

Дукат машинально потёр веки. Отступившая ненадолго усталость вернулась к нему с новой силой.

– Не смею вас задерживать, доктор.

Башир сделал пару шагов к двери, но снова остановился и обернулся.

– А, и ещё. Что будет с Гатэром? В смысле, я бы не хотел, чтобы его устранили за то, что он узнал лишнее или не справился. Он же не специальный агент, чтобы действительно суметь отравить Гарака. И он нужен в лазарете, у нас есть раненные.

– Оставляю его в вашем распоряжении, – откликнулся Дукат после краткого размышления, уверенный, что бедняга врач благодаря Гараку не протянет и пары дней. – Только помните, что вы мне обещали.

– Виюн ничего не узнает. Спокойной ночи, гал Дукат.

Башир ушёл. Дукат поднялся и направился в спальню, на ходу помечая себе завтра же связаться с Кардассией и выбить для станции полноценный медицинский персонал. Ладно, хотя бы одного врача с высокой квалификацией и пару человек в помощь. Авария с сенсорами показала, что не следует расслабляться и считать, будто его люди находятся в безопасности. В любой момент им могла потребоваться серьёзная медицинская помощь.

Заодно у Дуката появилась возможность прикрыться этим поводом и переговорить с некоторыми полезными людьми из научной среды, не привлекая слишком много внимания. Так же он мог бы попробовать использовать нового сотрудника, чтобы всё-таки подобраться к вайту. И ещё, подумал Дукат, утыкаясь лицом в подушку, будет крайне интересно пронаблюдать, какой контакт установится у Башира с незнакомым персоналом.

~

Сидеть в «Кварк’с» в одиночестве Кире не нравилось. Точно так же ей не нравилось в одиночестве торчать на рабочем месте, делая отчёты для кардассианцев, или прятаться в каюте от кардассианцев, или гулять по станции, где за каждым углом ждали только кардассианцы и джем’хадар. Проще говоря, Кире вообще не нравилось оставаться в одиночестве на захваченной станции. Но первой извиняться за свою вспышку ей тоже не хотелось, потому что она не чувствовала себя виноватой за то, что ненавидит Дуката, или за свой темперамент.

– Неудачный день? – спросил Кварк, подходя ближе.

Кира промолчала, послав ему раздражённый взгляд. Кварк никогда ей не нравился за его манеру приспосабливаться ко всем и ко всему. Конечно, он был торгашом-ференги, а не предателем-баджорцем, продавшим свой народ, и это немного примиряло Киру с его существованием. Но никакого удовольствия от его компании она никогда не получала.

– Похоже, сегодня у всех неудачный день, – продолжил Кварк, не замечая её недовольства, и махнул тряпкой для протирки бокалов куда-то в сторону.

Кира покосилась в указанном направлении и увидела Дамара, который, казалось, пытался поджечь свой канар мрачным взглядом. Кира не сдержала ухмылку. Она не знала, в чём дело, однако заметила, что сегодня Дукат выглядел особенно недовольным и, судя по всему, злился на своего первого помощника. В чём бы тот ни провинился, Кира заочно радовалась этой неудаче.

Дамар залпом выпил остатки канара, и Кварк ухмыльнулся.

– Ладно, пойду, подставлю своё плечо для жалоб. Чего ни сделаешь ради того, чтобы клиент купил больше выпивки. Кстати, майор, – он наклонился к лицу Киры, – если вам вдруг нужна компания и утешение…

Кира взяла его за ухо и стиснула изо всех сил. Кварк тоненько взвизгнул от боли. С удовлетворением Кира отпустила его и зло улыбнулась.

– Даже не думай, Кварк. Иди, утешай кардассианцев.

Потирая ухо и ворча что-то о дурном характере бывших баджорских террористок, Кварк поспешил к Дамару. Кира вздохнула и уставилась на свой бокал с травяной настойкой. Она снова осталась одна.

Кто-то сел с обеих сторон рядом с ней. Кира резко повернулась, готовая грубо отшить непрошеных соседей, но проглотила все слова при виде Одо. По её лицу поползла невольная улыбка, которую Кира постаралась подавить. Она была рада Одо, но сомневалась, не испортит ли он всё опять каким-нибудь неуместным замечанием. Кира посмотрела в другую сторону. Там сидели Башир и Гарак. Гарак послал ей невероятный просящий взгляд и улыбнулся так кротко, что Кира сразу захотела его оглушить. Просто так, на всякий случай, потому что раз он начал с таким усердием изображать невинность, значит, что-то задумал.

– Мы тут решили извиниться, – сказал Башир настолько беззаботным тоном, что в последнюю очередь можно было подумать, что он собирается за что-то извиняться.

Одо хмыкнул.

– Кира, – начал он, – мы рассердили тебя позавчера. Хотя мне сложно понять причину и силу твоих эмоций, мне жаль, что наши слова так тебя задели.

Кира развернулась к нему. Одо рассматривал стойку бара, явно избегая смотреть в ответ, но потом всё-таки поднял голову.

– Я всё же не уверен, что были основания для твоей реакции… – снова заговорил он, но его тут же перебил Гарак:

– Констебль! Не портите своё прекрасное и совершенно законченное извинение. Это излишне. И, к слову, майор Кира, я должен присоединиться к словам нашего дорогого Одо. Моя оценка гала Дуката в контексте прошлой беседы была совершенно неуместна и справедливо вас оскорбила. Обещаю, что такого больше не повторится, – его голос сочился сожалением.

Кира несколько раз повернула голову, переводя взгляд с одного на другого и не зная, хочет от души врезать обоим или же рассмеяться. Она вздохнула. Извинения не внушили ей особенного доверия, а Гарака она вообще заподозрила в тонкой издёвке. Однако ей по-прежнему не нравилось оставаться одной, и она понимала, что глупо портить такой прекрасный момент примирения. Тем более, когда ей даже не пришлось наступать на свою гордость и начинать разговор первой.

– Хорошо, хорошо, я вас прощаю, – сказала Кира, поднимая руки, словно сдаваясь. – Но больше никаких разговоров о том, как Дукат не так плох, как мне кажется! Он – безжалостный, коварный, хладнокровный и аморальный мерзавец.

Одо хмыкнул и закатил глаза, но благоразумно промолчал.

– Полностью с вами согласен! И он подтверждает это снова и снова! – с энтузиазмом подхватил Гарак, но охнул и замолчал. Кира готова была поклясться, что это из-за того, что Башир с силой пнул его по лодыжке.

– Ладно, лучше расскажите, что у вас происходит, – сказала она в надежде перевести тему.

– Вчера и сегодня Виюн проводил в лаборатории меньше времени, чем обычно. И даже рискнул оставить меня лицом к лицу с джем’хадар. Как видите, я жив и здоров, – радостно улыбнувшись, сказал Башир. – И ещё наконец выспался, – его улыбка мгновенно увяла. – Наверное, я смирился с тем, что не смогу сходу осуществить свой план.

Кира фыркнула, невольно вспоминая все те случаи, когда упрямство Башира заставляло его зарываться в очередную проблему, забывая про еду, сон и элементарные разумные соображения. Как правило, в итоге он получал результат, но далеко не всегда это случалось так быстро, как хотелось бы. Киру немного удивляло, что Башир каждый раз продолжает верить в свою способность решить любую самую сложную задачу по щелчку пальцев. Она подумала, что, возможно, стоило ждать подобного от человека, который в несколько раз превосходил прочих представителей своей расы интеллектом. Хотя это самомнение казалось Кире одной из самых раздражающих черт в характере Башира.

– Я могу утешить вас тем, что в ближайшее время Виюн вряд ли станет тревожить вас слишком сильно, – заметил Одо. – Я заронил в его голову мысль о том, что за Дукатом следует присматривать. Кроме того, в последнее время напряжение между кардассианцами и джем’хадар стало проявляться сильнее. Кто бы что ни говорил, обычные граждане Кардассии вовсе не рады оказаться под властью Доминиона.

Гарак издал тихое короткое шипение, заставившее Киру вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Но когда она посмотрела на него, то увидела только набившую оскомину приветливую улыбку.

– Полагаю, гордость многих была раздавлена. Гордость и то осознание защищённых границ, которое мой дорогой доктор называет «доминированием нашего рептилоидного мозга». Однако я думаю, в скором времени люди смогут смириться, – легко сказал Гарак.

В этот момент Кира в первый раз допустила для себя возможность поверить ему – в том, что касалось его неприятия Доминиона. Впрочем, с её точки зрения, кого бы ни ненавидел Гарак на самом деле, вряд ли к нему стоило применять принцип «враг моего врага – мой друг». Причудливые планы Гарака вполне могли привести к тому, что он станет действовать заодно со своим заклятым противником и предаст, казалось бы, очевидно выгодных союзников.

– Я не вижу никаких предпосылок к смирению, – возразил Одо. – Кардассианцы и джем’хадар терпят друг друга, но сейчас, когда им не с кем воевать, их взаимную неприязнь сдерживать всё сложнее. Кира, вы же знаете, что недавно на Променаде почти началась стычка. Кроме того, джем’хадар полны ярости и хотят драки. Даже Виюн, кажется, не может их полностью успокоить.

Кира кивнула. При всех стараниях не обращать внимания на захватчиков, она не могла не видеть полные подозрений и затаённой враждебности взгляды, которые они бросали друг на друга.

– Успокоить, – вдруг странным голосом повторил Башир. Кира покосилась на него, но он резко тряхнул головой и только улыбнулся. – Ничего. Кстати, а где Джейк? Нам открываются сенсационные факты, что кардассианцы недовольны Доминионом, а он всё пропустил.

Одо хмыкнул.

– Мистер Сиско наверняка работает над своими репоратажами, которые Виюн всё равно никуда не передаёт. И статью о недовольствие Доминионом уж точно не увидит никто за пределами этой станции.

– А жаль. Кардассианцы и джем’хадар точно перегрызлись бы после такого выпуска новостей, – мечтатльно протянула Кира и вызывающе взглянула на Гарака. Однако тот, казалось, пропустил её слова мимо ушей.

Гарак с серьёзной задумчивостью разглядывал Башира, который не отрывал взгляда от стакана с таркалеанским чаем и словно ничего не замечал, но Кира увидела слабый румянец у него на щеках. В этот момент ей показалось, что они с Одо здесь лишние, и Кира поспешно отвернулась, стараясь не думать о том, что связывает Башира и Гарака и как это повредит им всем в будущем.

– И я всё равно надеюсь, что это случится, – проворчала она. – Что Дукат и Виюн и их люди просто перегрызут друг друга.

– Боюсь, тогда наше положение лишь ухудшится, а не улучшится, – заметил Одо.

Конечно, он был прав, но за эту правоту Кире снова захотелось на него обидеться.


	7. Глава 6

– Потрудитесь объяснить, что это значит, Дукат, – Виюн указал на запись на экране своего падда.

Он не помнил, когда ещё испытывал подобное раздражение, и почти стыдился своих эмоций, которые, как ему казалось, опускались к примитивной ярости джем’хадар. Дукат проследил взглядом, куда указал Виюн, и приподнял брови.

– Сообщение о прибытии нового медицинского персонала. Наконец-то, я ждал их ещё несколько дней назад, – он посмотрел на Виюна и как будто недоумённо добавил: – Боюсь, я не понимаю, что именно вызывало ваше недовольство.

– Вы обязаны согласовывать подобны назначения со мной. Вы не управляете этой станцией единолично, – сообщил Виюн.

Необходимость снова и снова повторять очевидное досаждала ему.

Виюн невольно покосился на стоявшего у окна Одо. Присутствие Основателя тоже его беспокоило. Виюну казалось, будто Одо наблюдает за ним, оценивает, и не был уверен, что справляется. Это ощущение оказалось новым и потому очень тревожным. Виюн всегда справлялся, он считался одним из лучших ворт своего поколения. Основательница предпочитала его услуги любым другим.

Однако теперь Виюн усомнился в своих способностях держать ситуацию под контролем. Что-то шло не так, а он не только не мог это исправить, но даже не улавливал, в чём именно заключается ошибка. Просто Дукат иногда вёл себя так, словно остался единственным хозяином на станции, но при этом не подавал ни одного явного повода для обвинений в неповиновении. И его люди, будто учуяв это, следом позволяли себе не меньшие вольности – на своём уровне.

– Я крайне извиняюсь. Я не думал, что этот мелкий вопрос действительно имеет значение, – голос Дуката переполняли сожаление и любезность. – И нам действительно нужны медики. У нас уже есть два несчастных случая и пятеро пострадавших. Нам просто повезло, что никто не погиб. Алон Гатэр не справляется с серьёзными травмами, его квалификации для этого недостаточно, а доктор Башир занят другой работой. Кроме того, его познания в кардассианской медицине тоже ограничены.

Аргументы были здравыми, и Виюн засомневался, не начал ли он придираться по мелочам. В Доминионе считалось общеизвестным фактом, что от обычных гуманоидов бесполезно требовать следования всем инструкциям, якобы, их способностей не хватает для безукорезненного выполнения протокола. И если ворта не умел различать, когда нарушения ещё не требуют наказания, он не считался пригодным к работе с подопечными расами. Виюн опять взглянул на Одо, но тот молчал, и осталось неясным, что он подумал по поводу начатого спора.

– Я не подразумевал, что увеличение медицинского персонала неразумно, – наконец согласился Виюн. – Однако я вынужден напомнить, что подобные вещи должны согласовываться со мной, – он снова посмотрел на записи в падде. – Что это за женщина, Силана Немад?

– У неё прекрасные характеристики, – с готовностью откликнулся Дукат. – Высокий рейтинг в министерстве медицины и никаких нареканий за всю карьеру. Нет сомнительных связей, нет сомнительных идей, никаких подозрений в нелояльности действующему режиму. Её отбирали самым тщательным образом, полагаю, именно это затянуло решение вопроса. С доктором Немад прибудет её студентка в качестве помощницы.

Виюн на секунду задумался. На Кардассии и до прихода Доминиона существовал сносный, по его оценке, контроль за членами общества. Виюн склонен был довериться ему в данном вопросе, впрочем, не без оговорок.

– Когда Силана Немад прибудет на станцию, я хочу её видеть. Перед тем, как утвердить её на должность, я проведу собеседование.

– Как пожелаете, – согласился Дукат с покорностью, которая показалась Виюну несколько подозрительной.

Одо у окна хмыкнул. Виюн стремительно повернулся к нему.

– Вы не согласны с моим решением, Основатель? – он обеспокоился, что после очередной уступки Одо решил, будто он подчиняется Дукату.

Одо качнул головой.

– Нет. Всё правильно. Кардассианцам действительно нужны врачи. Тем более, травм скоро может стать больше.

Дукат нахмурился.

– Что вы имеете в виду? Если речь идёт о компетентности моих людей…

Одо снова хмыкнул, перебивая его, на этот раз с несомненным оттенком насмешки.

– Нет, Дукат, я не оцениваю вас или ваших техников. Они хорошо работают, учитывая, что шеф О’Брайн постарался максимально усложнить жизнь захватчикам. Я говорил о конфликте с джем’хадар. На Променаде время от времени возникают… столкновения, выражусь так, – в тоне Одо появилось отчётливое недовольство. – И, боюсь, их начинают джем’хадар.

– Я приношу извинения, Основатель, – поспешил заверить Виюн, чувствуя, как тревога растёт. Подозрение в том, что он не справляется со своей задачей, было мучительно для него. – Я прослежу, чтобы такие инциденты не повторялись.

– Но в чём дело? Я думал, ворты полностью контролируют солдат. У джем'хадар верность заложена на генетическом уровне, – спросил Одо.

Виюн покосился на Дуката, который слушал их с вежливым интересом и как будто не замечал несомненного осуждения Одо. Виюн не верил, что Дукат мог упустить такую потенциальную возможность усилить свою позицию в глазах Основателя.

– Джем’хадар послушны, – ответил Виюн после короткой паузы. – Проблема в их жажде насилия. К сожалению, гарнизон Терок Нор бездействует несмотря на войну. И нам даже пришлось запретить обычные дуэли между солдатами, потому что они слишком часто приводят к летальному исходу, а пополнять армию мы не можем. Во всяком случае, пока минное поле перед червоточиной на месте, – он рассчитывал, что упоминание этой проблемы достаточно ясно напомнит о промахах Дуката.

Тот отреогировал моментально: с сокрушённым видом повернулся к Одо.

– Шеф О’Браин и Сиско действительно умны, их ловушки оказались хитрее, чем мы думали. Работа продвигается не так быстро, как всем хотелось бы... однако срок, который нам дали на решение задачи, ещё не истёк.

– Который вы потребовали для решения задачи, – поправил Виюн. – Осталось всего несколько дней, и мне не кажется, что вы близки к успеху.

– Мы делаем всё возможное.

– К сожалению, ваши старания не решают проблему, – заметил Одо. – Я боюсь, что скоро на Променаде возникнут даже худшие беспорядки, чем когда станцией владела Федерация. Очень плохо, если наши люди начнут драться друг с другом, – Виюн услышал раздражение в его тоне.

С тенью обиды Виюн подумал, что всё было бы проще, если бы кардассианцы не вели себя столь вызывающе и не смотрели на джем’хадар как на потенциальных врагов. Джем’хадар воспринимали подобные вещи инстинктивно, и у них мгновенно включалась программа уничтожения противника. Однако вслух Виюн этого не сказал. Обвинение в слишком наглых взглядах прозвучало бы жалко и только укрепило бы впечатление о его бессилии в глазах Одо.

– Возможно, джем’хадар следует как-то успокоить? – вкрадчиво спросил Дукат, делая несколько шагов туда и обратно, как всегда, когда задумывался. – Доктор Башир может помочь нам в этом вопросе? Чем он там вообще занимается, у себя в лаборатории?

Он прошёл за спиной Виюна, остановился где-то за его левым плечом. Виюн не мог понять эту странную связь между физическим движением и мыслительным процессом. Перемещения Дуката напоминали ему одновременно невротическое расстройство и кружение рептилии вокруг добычи, и вызывали смутную неприязнь.

– Работа доктора Башира – не в вашей компетенции, – снова сообщил очевидное Виюн. Однако высказанная мысль зацепила его. Он подумал, что есть резон отложить поиски альтернативы вайту, которого пока хватало в хранилище, и попробовать сделать добавку, которая усилила бы седативный эффект. Также можно было снова разрешить сражения, не до смерти, если только Башир сможет быстро возвращать солдат в боеспособное состояние. Либо использовать оба способа для погашения напряжённости.

– Гал Дукат, пройдите в командный центр, – раздался по связи голос майора Киры.

Дукат как будто слегка встрепенулся, моментально разворачиваясь к дверям, но сразу приостановился.

– С вашего позволения и прошу меня извинить, – обратился он к Одо и Виюну и только после ответных кивков поспешно вышел из кабинета.

Одо хмыкнул ему вслед, потом повернулся к Виюну.

– Гал Дукат поступил разумно, запросив с Кардассии медиков. Но у меня вызывает любопытство его настойчивый интерес к работе доктора Башира. Вайт – стратегически важная вещь, а кардассианцы… – он задумчиво покачал головой, – кардассианцы хитры и коварны. Я не думаю, что разумно подпускать найденную им женщину к вайту. И, возможно, к лечению джем’хадар тоже, если такое понадобится. К слову, вам стоит разрешить солдатам спускать пар. Мне действительно не нравится их настрой.

Виюн согласно наклонил голову.

– Я как раз подумал об этом, Основатель. Я выясню, насколько доктор Башир готов оказывать необходимую медицинскую помощь, и в случае удовлетворительного ответа отменю запрет на бои. И, разумеется, я не дам разрешения подключить к его исследованиям Силану Немад.

– Хорошо. Это правильно, – ответил Одо. Это был первый хороший момент Виюна за утро.

~

– Добрый день, Виюн! – Башир вышел из лаборатории, ухмыляясь от уха до уха. Ему показалось, что Виюн едва заметно поморщился, но даже если и так, он тут же надел свою нарочитую приветливую улыбку.

– Доктор Башир, прошу вас немного подождать. Сначала я должен закончить дело. Это доктор Силана Немад и её студентка Савира Бран, – он повёл рукой в сторону двух кардассианок, в которых Башир немедленно впился взглядом.

Как раз их появления он ждал со вчерашнего дня, с момента, когда Одо рассказал об инициативе Дуката. Башир невольно заухмылялся ещё шире, вспомнив возмущение Гарака, который немедленно принялся убеждать их с Одо, что Дукат просто намеревается поместить как можно больше своих людей рядом с лабораторией. В глубине души Башир был согласен с Гараком. Он не ждал от Дуката нового нападения, но вот пристального внимания – да. Однако он всё равно был рад, что в лазарете появятся новые медики.

– Очень рад вас видеть, – искренне сообщил кардассианкам Башир.

Немад ответила мягкой улыбкой и нейтрально-вежливым приветствием. Она была высокой и широкой, с почти прямоугольной фигурой, её полуседые волосы были собраны в странный высокий узел на макушке. Башир даже на секунду испугался, что причёска вот-вот рассыплется, а такие вещи в момент официальных встреч плохо влияют на дальнейшее общение.

– Я слышала о вас, доктор Башир. Необычайно счастлива познакомиться, – сказала Немад, охватывая его любопытным невраждебным взглядом.

Баширу стало любопытно, кто вводил её в курс дел на станции, и в каком свете. Наверняка это сделал Дукат, но оставалось только гадать, какова должна была быть его характеристика после недавнего инцидента. Немад казалась доброжелательно настроенной, но Башир уже давно не верил кардассианскому дружелюбию.

– Доктор Башир, я присоединюсь к вам чуть позже, – повторил Виюн. – У меня для вас есть новая интересная тема для работы. Только покажу нашим новым служащим лазарет.

– Если хотите, я могу помочь, – предложил Башир, подходя ближе к ним. Виюн слегка качнул головой, но он притворился, что ничего не заметил и продолжил вполне искренне: – На самом деле, я очень хочу помочь! Я давно хотел вплотную заняться кардассианской медициной, – Башир уставился на Немад почти влюблённо. – Уверен, мы найдём общий язык.

Немад чуть склонила голову к плечу.

– Обмен знаниями и опытом всегда полезен. И что меня особенно радует, это то, что вы первым сделали такое предложение! Представители Федерации даже в мирное время склонны предвзято относиться к моему народу. Приятно встретить человека с открытым разумом, – с энтузиазмом откликнулась она.

Башир моргнул, испытав на секунду лёгкое чувство дежавю, настолько знакомой ему показалась её манера речи и интонации. Но он мгновенно справился с этой лёгкой растерянностью.

– Ну, я больше не представитель Федерации. И, надеюсь, я никогда не относился к предвзято к кардассианцам, – он снова ухмыльнулся. – Я даже думаю, что научился находить с вами общий язык. Во всяком случае, дружить с одним из вас несколько лет подряд было приятно.

Немад чуть приподняла брови в весёлом изумлении, но из-за её плеча донёсся глухой недовольный фырк. Башир посмотрел на Бран, которая стояла позади наставницы и изучала его довольно неприязненным взглядом.

– Что-то не так? – спросил Башир.

– Вы несколько лет общаетесь с кардассианцем и всё ещё не представляете нашу биологию? Для учёного не очень наблюдательно, – ответила Силара, явно стараясь придерживаться спокойного тона, но не очень успешно.

– Девочка, не стоит так сурово судить… землянина, – мягко возразила Немад, поворачиваясь к ней. Башир не сомневался, что она хотела сказать «мужчину», но в последний момент передумала. – В конце концов, скрытность – одна из самых сильных сторон нашей расы.

Бран поджала губы. Башир с любопытством вгляделся в её лицо с маленькими гладкими гребнями, свойственными молодым кардассианцам. Потом его взгляд невольно скользнул ниже. В отличие от Немад, одетой в строгий болотно-серый костюм, Бран носила лёгкое ярко-жёлтое платье. Тонкая ткань плотно обтекала её фигуру, и Башир невольно задался вопросом, как прокомментировал бы Гарак этот наряд, и зачем всё-таки кардассианским женщинам грудь, ведь их раса даже не относится к классу млекопитающих.

Конечно, если это была грудь.

Встреться они при других обстоятельствах, возможно, Башир попробовал бы проверить лично.

– Понимаете, в Федерации не принято преследовать друзей с трикодером наперевес или с гипоспреями для взятия анализов, – после короткой заминки сказал Башир, продолжая изучать фигуру Бран.

Та громко хмыкнула.

– Чтобы получить желаемые сведения, не обязательно бегать за кем-нибудь с трикодером. Всегда можно найти более тонкие пути… если хватит сообразительности, разумеется, – её слова прозвучали явным вызовом, а не шуткой, и Башир с внезапным беспокойством вскинул голову, опять заглядывая ей в лицо.

У неё были глубокие тёмные глаза, сверкавшие неприкрытым гневом. Башир вспомнил, что рассказывал Майлз о своём маленьком недоразумении с Гилорой Режал, и хотя он всё ещё хотел узнать, что скрывается под одеждой кардассианок под видом груди, не могло идти и речи не о каких любовных интрижках здесь и сейчас. Он невольно переступил с ноги на ногу.

– Прошу прощения, – неуверенно начал он, – я просто на всякий случай хочу уточнить. Вы ведь сейчас не попытались со мной флиртовать?

– Что?!

Лицо Бран исказилось от возмущения, Виюн резко повернул голову сначала к ней, потом к Баширу, а Немад негромко рассмеялась.

– Я хочу сказать, один мой друг, землянин, случайно попал в неприятность похожим образом, – зачастил Башир, чувствуя, как от неловкости горят щёки, – сначала он ссорился с кардассианкой, а потом получил от неё неудобное предложение, кажется, там шла речь о семье и детях. Та женщина рассказала, что когда кардассианцы ссорятся, это может быть флиртом, и вы сейчас так… так… – он махнул рукой, не зная, какие правильные слова подобрать.

Бран громко зашипела, а Немад покачала головой, всё ещё весело улыбаясь.

– Я же говорила, девочка, что тебе давно пора научиться держать себя в руках, – сказала она и вдруг подмигнула Баширу с заговорщическим видом.

Шумно втянув воздух, Бран стиснула зубы и промолчала.

– Простите, я не хотел никого оскорбить, просто я, эээ, не заинтересован, – пробормотал Башир.

– Однако я должна просветить вас, – заговорила Немад таинственным шёпотом, подходя ближе и наклоняясь к его уху. – Настолько откровенные формы привлечения внимания не используются сразу, это не очень прилично. Хотя, конечно, вы не могли этого знать. В последние годы на Терок Нор бывало слишком мало кардассианцев, – её заговорщический вид снова напомнил Баширу что-то очень знакомое.

Бран прикусила губу и бросила на Немад обиженный взгляд. Башир подумал, что отношения между наставниками и учениками на Кардассии совсем не такие, как он себе представлял. Раньше по прочитанным книгам, по обмолвкам Гарака и по ужасающему отношению Тейна, у него сложилось впечатление, что студентов воспитывают весьма сурово. Однако Немад проявляла очевидные мягкость и снисходительность. Возможно, решил Башир, он чего-то не знает. Или не замечает. Или Тейн был не только паршивым отцом, но и посредственным учителем.

– Доктор Башир, я думаю, что мы всё же обойдёмся без вашей помощи, – сказал Виюн, и его новая улыбка получилась ещё более ненастоящей, чем обычно. Башир ещё раз взглянул на Бран и осторожно попятился.

– Прошу прощения. Как скажете, – согласно пробормотал он, решив, что на одно первое знакомство уже хватит смущающих моментов.

Виюн благодарно кивнул и обратился к Немад:

– Пройдёмте, доктор. Для вас у нас тоже есть несколько пациентов.

– Больные, раненные? – уточнила та.

– Боюсь, что раненные. Несчастные случаи во время ремонта, – Виюн изобразил глубокий вздох сожаления.

– О, тогда чего же мы ждём? Покажите нам их, – на прощание она ещё раз улыбнулась и подмигнула Баширу. – Полагаю, мы ещё найдём время побеседовать, а сейчас нас ждёт долг.

– Конечно.

Виюн, Немад и всё ещё обиженная Бран прошли в блоки к пациентам, Башир длинно выдохнул и отступил в свой кабинет.

– Вы произвели впечатление, – чуть насмешливо, чуть недовольно сказал Гарак.

Башир повернулся к нему, складывая руки на груди в защитном жесте.

– Боюсь, не то, которое хотел, – проворчал он.

Гарак заправил в иглу новую нить, неопределённо подняв и опустив брови.

– Затрудняюсь согласиться или опровергнуть, мой дорогой доктор. Я понятия не имею, на какую именно реакцию вы рассчитывали. Но могу определённо сказать, что теперь госпожа Немад вряд ли воспринимает вас всерьёз.

Башир фыркнул и прошёлся туда-сюда. Он чувствовал разочарование и ещё лёгкое раздражение от того, что у него не получилось нащупать правильную линию поведения. Это казалось просто возмутительным после стольких лет успешного взаимодействия с Гараком и блестяще проведённого разговора с Дукатом.

– Не понимаю, почему так получилось! – выпалил Башир, останавливаясь и снова разворачиваясь к Гараку всем телом.

Тот словно не заметил невысказанного вопроса и продолжил накладывать ровные стежки вышивки. Несмотря на злость Башир невольно загляделся на отточенные движения его пальцев, а потом, поймав себя на этом, резко отвернулся.

После некоторой паузы Гарак бросил на него быстрый косой взгляд и вздохнул с показным недовольством.

– Ну, стоит начать с того, что при первом знакомстве предпочтительно смотреть женщинам в глаза. Раньше я об этом не упоминал, потому что это казалось мне очевидной формой вежливости. Какое упущение с моей стороны, – в голосе Гарака прорезалась ядовитая насмешка.

Башир отвёл взгляд, спрашивая себя, как Гарак узнал, куда он смотрел, если даже не присутствовал в комнате при разговоре.

– Я просто... – он осёкся и глубоко вдохнул, стараясь успокоиться. Он не до конца понимал, почему вдруг начал оправдываться, и это только усилило его смущение. – Я просто не понимаю, для чего кардассианкам грудь! У вас не должно быть молочных желез!

Гарак кивнул с предельно серьёзным и от того ещё более издевательским видом.

– Научный интерес, разумеется. Я никогда не устану восхищаться вашим пытливым умом, мой дорогой доктор. К слову, это не молочные железы. Это рудиментарные остатки рогов, с помощью которых самки наших предков сражались за территорию. Под одеждой действительно напоминают грудь женщин млекопитающих рас.

– Должно интересно выглядеть, – протянул Башир, пытаясь представить как это может быть устроено. Хрящи, как в гребнях? Для драки слишком мягко, но ведь это уже не рога.

– Да вы с ума сошли! – всплеснул руками Гарак, отбросив вышивку на стол. Башир, не понимая, в чём дело, смотрел, как он несколько раз молча открыл и закрыл рот. – Вы всерьёз намереваетесь очаровать госпожу Бран?! – продолжил Гарак, кое-как справившись со словами. – Вы что, не понимаете, как это опасно, тем более сейчас…

– Нет, ты не понял, – попытался возразить Башир, но Гарак, не слушая, вскочил и начал на него наступать.

– Знаете, мой дорогой доктор, я был лучшего мнения о вашем самоконтроле! Но если уж вы действительно не можете обходиться без секса, то уж лучше этой вашей потребностью займусь я.

– Нет! – рявкнул Башир, заставив Гарака замереть. – Нет, – повторил он тише. – У меня всё в порядке с самоконтролем, и... я не думал, что ты такого низкого мнения обо мне!

Гарак помолчал, потом поджал губы и протянул.

– Прошу прощения, я не думал, что моё предложение вас оскорбит. Но не волнуйтесь, я могу больше не подходить к вашей кровати…

– Хорошая мысль.

– …и комнате.

– Гарак, какого чёрта?!

Башир сердито вдохнул, очень желая хорошенько Гарака встряхнуть. Он строил предположения, как трактовать внезапную сцену и нет ли в словах Гарака непредсказуемого подтекста. Но ничего правдоподобного Баширу в голову не приходило.

Гарак с независимым видом вернулся на своё место и снова взял вышивку. Его движения иглой стали чуть-чуть, почти незаметно недостаточно точны. Башир встряхнул головой, всё ещё стараясь понять, что сейчас произошло, а ещё – почему от предложения Гарака в нём до сих пор ворочается глухое раздражение. Тем более это имело смысл, точнее, имело бы, если бы перед Баширом действительно возникла проблема удовлетворения или он вдруг забыл, что для сбрасывания сексуального напряжения партнёр не нужен.

Он глядел на Гарака и ломал голову, нужно ли извиняться, чтобы разрядить обстановку, и если да – то как именно. После короткого анализа Башир пришёл к выводу, что да, за продемонстрированное легкомыслие.

– Гарак, – он подошёл и сел рядом, – во-первых, ты никуда не станешь переезжать, нам по-прежнему безопаснее вместе. Во-вторых, к Бран у меня действительно чисто научный интерес. В-третьих, даже если бы это было не так, то я точно не стал бы с ней заигрывать до того, как всё закончится, я же не идиот! Последние двадцать пять с половиной лет, во всяком случае.

Руки Гарака на мгновение замерли, потом снова задвигались в прежнем ритме, но Башир побился бы об заклад, что напряжение рассеивается, и расплылся в довольной улыбке.

– Ты думаешь, эти женщины действительно так опасны? – спросил Башир, чтобы закрепить эффект. – Немад показалась мне очень милой, но… – он заколебался, формулируя, – например, ты тоже любишь казаться милым. И Дукат умеет быть очень любезным. Но это ничего не значит.

– Любой кардассианец опасен, – бесстрастно ответил Гарак после мимолётной заминки. – И особенно женщины. Нам следует быть настороже. Я добавил к лабораторной двери дополнительный замок, сделайте одолжение, не забывайте им пользоваться.

Башир невольно рассмеялся от такой нестандартной заботы и повернул голову, рассматривая его профиль.

– Что бы я без тебя здесь делал?! – искренне выдохнул он. – Уже провалил бы всё, наверное.

Его недавнее недовольство рассеялось, сменившись теплом от собственного признания и ощущения, что Гарак сидит рядом, и можно навалиться на него, отдыхая, или провести пальцами по гребням в ни к чему не обязывающей ласке. Башир снова нахмурился, осознав последнее желание, и в нём дёрнулось, казалось, уже пережитое раздражение. Собственные чувства озадачивали его. После первого пробуждения на захваченной станции с Гараком в обнимку, Башир запретил себе копаться в собственных порывах, но сейчас подумал, что это решение стоит пересмотреть. Перед ним стояло слишком много сложных задач, а подавленные эмоции могли дать слишком много негативных эффектов, чтобы оставлять их без внимания.

– Мой дорогой, вы бы прекрасно справились без меня. Просто приложили бы немного больше усилий, – легко сказал Гарак, но Башир видел скрытую довольную усмешку в уголках его рта.

На пару секунд между ними опустилась приятная умиротворённая тишина, но потом дверь открылась, пропуская Виюна. Башир вскочил на ноги.

– Так что вы сегодня для меня приготовили?

~

Появление доктора Немад вызвало у Гатэра весьма смешанные чувства. С одной стороны, он радовался тому, что больше не придётся иметь дело с серьёзными травмами и рисковать убить кого-нибудь. Но с другой стороны, теперь в нём перестали нуждаться даже как в медике, а значит, больше ничего не препятствовало его устранению. Умирать Гатэр не хотел, а ещё больше не хотел оказаться под скальпелем у Башира. Однако с третьей стороны, Гатэр так устал ждать, что именно сегодня споткнётся и свернёт себе шею – исключительно по несчастливой случайности – что мысль о возможном окончании всего этого принесла ему почти облегчение.

– Сейчас в лазарете находятся трое раненых, – пояснял Гатэр Немад, пока она осматривала оборудование и запас медикаментов. –  Я намеревался отпустить двоих завтра утром. Но вот третий, Валэм, находится здесь уже больше недели, – он невольно опустил глаза. – Полагаю, последствия моей ошибки во время операции. К сожалению, я не знаю, как исправить положение.

– Мы должны поблагодарить вас и за то, что бедняга вообще остался жив, – фыркнула Бран.

Гатэр запнулся от удивления и вопросительно посмотрел на Немад. Та с лёгкой полуулыбкой меняла режимы сканера, словно не заметив бесцеремонности своей студентки. Бран порывисто обернулась к ней.

– Доктор Немад, разрешите?

– Конечно, девочка, – откликнулась Немад, протягивая ей настроенный сканер. Бран взяла его и подошла к Валэму. Её легкомысленное платье вместо предписанной униформы смотрелось ужасно вызывающе на фоне биокровати и стандартной больничной пижамы. Гатэр снова покосился на Немад. Когда он пытался окончить университет, то столкнулся с куда более суровой дисциплиной.

Бран провела сканером над рёбрами Валэма, и Гатэр поймал его немного растерянный взгляд. Скорее всего, Валэм тоже привык, что врач должен выглядеть и вести себя строже. Бран нахмурилась, несколько секунд сосредоточенно рассматривала показания сканера, потом чуть повела телом, словно собиралась развернуться к Немад, но в последний момент передумала. Она поджала губы и решительно сказала:

– Неправильная доза обезболивающих и плохо сросшиеся кости. Осколки были собраны как попало.

Гатэр сглотнул, уткнувшись взглядом в пол, и в тысячный, наверное, раз за последнее время подумал, что стоило больше стараться для повышения уровня. Ну и что, что карьера ему не светит, зато не пришлось бы стыдиться за проделанную работу, особенно перед Валэмом.

– Не будь так строга, девочка, – добродушно сказала Немад. – В конце концов, для медбрата операция блестящая и, как ты правильно заметила, пациент остался жив, – она чуть улыбнулась Валэму, который тут же уставился в потолок.

Гатэр передёрнулся, не совсем понимая, почему его заставляет напрягаться вкрадчивая мягкость голоса Немад. Он с лёгкой настороженностью проследил, как она подошла к биокровати и заглянула на экран сканера через плечо Бран.

– Действительно, кость придётся ломать и сращивать заново. Ничего страшного, это несложно, и я нашла здесь достойную анестезию. Вы будете в порядке.

– Благодарю, доктор, – отрывисто ответил Валэм тоном, которым отчитываются перед старшими офицерами.

– И вы тоже будете в порядке, – неожиданно продолжила Немад, оборачиваясь и неторопливо приближаясь к Гатэру.

– Простите? – он вытянулся по стойке, как перед галом. – Со мной что-то не так?

Немад покачала головой.

– Гатэр, мальчик, я увидела достаточно, так что не поверю, будто ты не знаешь собственного диагноза, – она расстегнула ему воротник, с нажимом провела по основанию шейного гребня, изучая кожу. Потом обеими руками взяла за скулы, наклонила голову сначала вправо, потом влево. – Стресс, крайнее нервное истощение, – Бран за её спиной хмыкнула, Гатэр сглотнул. Немад проигнорировала обоих. – В таком состоянии нельзя подходить к пациентам, тебе нужен отдых. Пары дней, я думаю, хватит. Что ты принимаешь сейчас?

– Ничего, – выдавил Гатэр. Конечно, это было неправильно и непрофессионально, но попытки выписать себе успокоительное очень быстро приводили к воображаемой картине, как доктор Башир подносит к его шее гипоспрей или Гарак подменяет ампулы. Рассудком Гатэр понимал, что отказ от необходимых препаратов его не спасёт, но перебороть себя не мог.

– Ничего? – слегка нахмурилась доктор Немад. – Почему?

– Я не смог подобрать подходящее лекарство, – соврал Гатэр, чувствуя неловкость от своей неуклюжей лжи.

Лицо Немад отвердело, взгляд стал острым и колючим, и Гатэр дёрнулся назад, ощущая как шевелятся гребни. Её резкий переход от мягкости к жёсткости живо напомнил ему Гарака, снявшего маску безобидного портного. Мысли Гатэра судорожно метнулись в попытке понять, была ли эта женщина тоже членом Обсидианового ордена, и если да, то зачем позволила это увидеть, или же она просто предпочитала производить определённое первое впечатление, но не считала нужным за него держаться, или…

– Если вы врач, то обязаны следить в первую очередь за собой. Ваше плохое состояние может фатально отразиться на работе, это недопустимо, – отрезала Бран. Над плечом Немад Гатэр увидел, как она пренебрежительно кривит губы, а Валэм смотрит на него со смесью насмешки и сочувствия. Нет ничего хуже, чем попасться под руку сердитой женщине!

Немад только вздохнула, мгновенно возвращая маску доброжелательности, и спросила:

– Если не был уверен в своих силах, почему не попросил об услуге доктора Башира?

– Ни за что! – вырвалось у Гатэра.

Он прикусил язык, но поздно. Немад не могла не заметить физиологические признаки паники.

– Не хочешь ли ты сказать, что не доверяешь его навыкам? – с восхитительным удивлением продолжила Немад. – Но почему? Человек, который работает на ворту с одним из основных источников могущества Доминиона, не может плохо разбираться в своём деле. Не так ли?

Гатэр сглотнул. Он был уверен: признаться, что он как раз слишком доверяет навыкам доктора Башира, чтобы лишний раз обращать на себя его внимание – плохая идея. Бран что-то пробормотала себе под нос, отчётливо недовольно.

– Ты что-то сказала? – повернулась к ней Немад.

Бран насупилась, однако повторила громче:

– А вот я сомневаюсь, что этот человек, этот мужчина-федерал способен хоть в чём-то разбираться! – выпалила она.

Немад укоризненно погрозила ей пальцем.

– Простите, – буркнула Бран. – Конечно, я могу ошибаться.

Гатэр удивился про себя, зачем Немад старается казаться слабой и почему не держит ученицу в рамках хотя бы минимальной дисциплины. На ум ему пришли сплетни с первого курса университета о том, как некоторые наставники нарочно подставляют студентов, позволяя им что угодно, и сталкивая в яму, если или, вернее, когда расслабившийся от безнаказанности глупец переступит границы допустимого и впутается в неприятности. По мнению Гатэра, на Терок Нор было очень много возможностей получить эти самые неприятности на свою голову.

– Вы в самом деле ошибаетесь, – осторожно обратился он к Бран. – Доктор Башир – хороший специалист, – слишком хороший по словам Гарака и той работе, которую Гатэр успевал замечать краем глаза. – Просто я не хотел его отвлекать. Он целиком сосредоточен на джем’хадар.

– И, может быть, ты решил, что он спутает тебя с одним из них? – с шутливой улыбкой спросила Немад, но её взгляд снова стал таким острым, словно она хотела пробуравить им Гатэру череп и заглянуть в мысли.

Он опять сглотнул. Бран коротко рассмеялась.

– Если человек не способен отличить кардассианца от джем’хадар, он очень плохой врач!

Гатэр заставил себя кое-как улыбнуться, думая о том, не может ли Немад всё-таки иметь отношение к Обсидиановому ордену, и если да, то как это должно сказаться на Гараке. Никто не знал точно, почему он оставался на Терок Нор, когда она принадлежала Баджору и Федерации. Вероятно, он шпионил, или, наоборот, находился в опале, или и то, и другое. Новый агент могла стать его союзницей, но так же могла представлять угрозу. Гатэру пришла идея купить себе жизнь в обмен на информацию о Немад и её помощнице и их действиях в лазарете. Конечно, этого было смехотворно мало, а в случае, если Гарак и Немад будут работать вместе, просто самоубийственно, но Гатэр полагал, что ему нечего терять. И если Немад на самом деле представляла для Гарака угрозу, у него появлялся небольшой шанс остаться полезным, а значит, живым.

– Что ж. Надеюсь, что я вызываю у тебя больше доверия, чем доктор Башир, и ты выполнишь мои рекомендации, – сказала Немад. – У тебя есть два дня на отдых, и кроме того… – она отошла, достала несколько ампул одного из успокоительных средств и протянула их Гатэру. – Дозировка?

– Двадцать миллиграмм три раза в день, – не задумываясь, сказал он.

Немад улыбнулась.

– Совершенно верно. Тебе следует больше доверять своим знаниям, мальчик. А теперь иди. Дальше мы разберёмся сами.

Гатэр почтительно склонил голову сначала перед Немад, потом в сторону Бран, а сам думал о том, когда лучше побеспокоить Гарака – немедленно или спустя два дня. Он не хотел начинать этот разговор и с удовольствием отложил бы его на потом, если не навсегда. Но сейчас Башир наверняка занимался с вортой, и это был слишком удачный момент: подойти и заговорить с Гараком в его присутствии Гатэр бы не решился.


	8. Глава 7

Одо вместе с Кирой сидели в «Кварк’с» и занимались тем, что Кира называла «расслабиться после смены», а Одо «удостовериться в том, что на станции порядок». Одо слушал рассуждения Киры о том, почему работать с кардассианцами хуже, чем с баджорцами, и одновременно следил за залом. Обстановка в «Кварк’c» оставалась неопределённо-напряжённой, и он очень ждал, когда Башир создаст седативный препарат для джем’хадар.

– Я думал, ты теперь управляешь станцией, – проворчал Кварк, подходя и в третий раз наполняя стакан Киры до краёв. – И я думал, каждому понятно, что в моём заведении не может быть никакой контробанды после того, как все контрабандисты разбежались. Что ты здесь забыл, Одо?

Одо хмыкнул и ответил:

– Может быть, я соскучился по твоему лицу.

Кира фыркнула в стакан, расплескав вино на стойку. Одо отметил, что от четвёртой порции её следует удержать. Кварк скривился.

– Тебе просто нравится издеваться надо мной.

– Это не так, – возразил Одо. Он не получал удовольствия от факта, что Кварк чувствует себя ущемлённым, в его глазах это было необходимым восстановлением справедливости: Кварк своими действиями причинял неудобство окружающим, Одо причинял неудобство Кварку.

– Ты заслужил немного помучаться за то, что обслуживаешь кардассианцев, – сказала Кварку Кира.

А вот это с точки зрения Одо уже не соответствовало истине, потому что Кварк всего лишь выполнял обязательства, взятые при открытии бара. Но он не стал комментировать. Не было особенной необходимости, чтобы Кира или Кварк точно понимали его позицию в данном вопросе.

– Они платят, майор, – огрызнулся Кварк и с сердитым видом отправился к другому концу стойки.

Одо снова хмыкнул и повернулся лицом к залу. С виду всё оставалось спокойным, но он слишком давно работал с гуманоидами, чтобы обманываться внешней благопристойностью. Одо невольно вспомнил, как во времена оккупации научился безошибочно предсказывать очередной бунт рабов по подскакивающим показателям дисциплины и ещё некоторым мелочам.

– Скорее бы они сцепились, – пробурчала Кира, видимо, отследив направление его взгляда. Одо с огорчением услышал в её голосе возбужедние и предвкушение.

– Надеюсь, этого не случится, – недовольно буркнул он, не понимая, почему все его разумные доводы в пользу спокойствия на странции словно уходят в пустоту. Кира поморщилась, сделала несколько резких глотков и с громким стуком опустила стакан на стойку.

– Тебя волнует только порядок! И плевать, правильный он или нет, или кем устанавливается и для кого! – выпалила она.

Одо пожал плечами, надеясь, что жест вышел нейтральным. Он не хотел ни спорить, ни принимать необоснованный гнев Киры. Он знал, что пустые обиды часто разрушают близкие отношения между гуманоидами, но отказываться от своей позиции не желал. Мысль о том, что Кира начнёт считать его врагом, удручала, а её нежелание понять чужие доводы вызывало неприятную растерянность. Одо сокрушённо вздохнул про себя. Всё это, все эти эмоции казались ему неоправданно сложными и болезненными. Иногда даже Одо думал, что они не принадлежат ему, а проникли извне, как какой-нибудь вирус. Но потом он вспоминал Слияние и отголоски похожих чувств в нём. Впрочем, в Слиянии всё становилось куда более структурированным и подконтрольным.

– Извини. Я не хочу с тобой ругаться, – сказала Кира после паузы. – Просто мы сидим и сидим здесь с этими проклятыми захватчиками, и ты такой спокойный, что мне начинает казаться, будто тебе всё это нравится. Сейчас ведь куда больше порядка, чем когда здесь командовала Федерация!

Одо покачал головой.

– Не согласен. Это парадокс, но сейчас хаоса больше, чем было при Сиско, хотя всё выглядит иначе. Я хотел бы, чтобы доктор Башир закончил работу как можно скорее.

Кира натянуто улыбнулась, даже не стараясь прикрыть фальшь этой гримасы, и отрывисто бросила:

– Спроси его самого. Джулиан!

Одо повернул голову и увидел Башира с Гараком, которые как раз входили в бар. Башир на секунду остановился, отыскивая их взглядом, потом быстро пошёл навстречу. Гарак следовал за ним, словно приклеенный. Одо отметил несколько устремлённых им в спины недобрых взглядов, один из джем’хадар, семнадцатый из третьего отряда, даже оскалился, но тут же скрыл зубы.

– Привет, – Башир поприветствовал их неизменной широкой улыбкой.

Иногда Одо спрашивал себя, это лёгкое настроение – признак беспечности, умения прекрасно скрывать чувства, необычайной гибкости психики, или же всего сразу?

– Майор, Одо, – церемонно кивнул обоим Гарак. Башир словно мимоходом подтолкнул его к стулу возле Одо, а сам сел рядом с Кирой. Одо машинально отметил получившуюся диспозицию и едва заметно поджатые губы Гарака.

Подошёл Кварк, принял заказ, бухнул на стойку по стакану чая и канара и демонстративно снова ушёл. Одо обратил внимание, что там сидел помощник Дуката, Дамар, и что-то Кварку рассказывал. Одо помнил, что это был далеко не первый такой разговор. Он сделал себе пометку узнать подробнее, какую информацию Кварк получает или отдаёт. Это могло оказаться полезным в будущем.

– Одо хочет знать, как продвигается ваша работа, – сообщила Кира.

Башир отпил чай с довольным видом.

– Нелохо. Собственно, я уже вывел формулу и синтезировал препарат, даже две версии на всякий случай, если расчёты вдруг окажутся неверны, – судя по его тону подобное было невозможно. – Осталось провести тесты, – тут лицо Башира чуть помрачнело, – на подопытных кроликах.

Одо так заинтересовался его словами, что выпустил из внимания зал.

– Иначе говоря, скоро Виюн сможет разрешить джем’хадар проводить бои? Он опасался делать это без дополнительного успокаивающего средства.

Башир кивнул, бездумно вращая перед собой стакан с чаем.

– Это правильно. Анализы показывают, что состояние джем’хадар ухудшилось, если позволить им драться, они точно поубивают друг друга. От такого количества адреналина в крови любой другой гуманоид давно бы впал в амок, а они ещё способны себя контролировать, но это из-за иного строения мозга и нервной системы…

– Мой дорогой доктор, – мягко перебил его Гарак.

– Что? – Башир посмотрел на него, потом на Киру и Одо. – Ах, да, простите. Увлёкся. В общем, завтра Виюн даст двоим сыворотку и позволит им сразиться. Если оба останутся живы, можно считать, я сделал своё дело. Всего за четыре дня!

– Жаль, что этим проклятым джем’хадар нельзя подсунуть яд вместо успокоительного, – буркнула Кира. Одо уставился на неё, вычисляя, считать ли это реальной угрозой, и если да, то как поступить дальше.

– Майор! – Башир напрягся, прищурился недобро. – Позвольте вам напомнить, что использование биологического оружия запрещено! Как в Федерации, так и на Баджоре – с позапрошлого года! Даже у клингонов!..

Кира недоумённо моргнула и ответила запальчивым шёпотом:

– Не вижу ничего плохого в том, чтобы избавить станцию от пары десятков джем’хадар!

Башир поперхнулся и уставился в свой стакан.

– Конечно. Пары десятков, – пробормотал он.

– И только не вздумайте их жалеть, – Кира одним глотком опустошила свой стакан.

Одо переглянулся с Гараком. Тот выглядел безмятежно, словно последние реплики ничего не значили, но он не мог не уловить их очевидный смысл. Это понимание привело Одо в лёгкое замешательство, он не мог сходу сформулировать оценку открывшейся перспективы. Гарак чуть опустил веки, затеняя глаза, улыбнулся вопросительно-невинно, и Одо поспешил отвернуться.

Чтобы отвлечься, он снова сосредоточился на зале, с некоторым облегчением отмечая, что ничего не успело случиться, пока его внимание отвлеклось. Взгляд Одо скользил по посетителям, потом остановился на ярком пятне жёлтого платья. Савира Бран сидела напротив одного из кардассианских солдат, его звали Карс, и что-то ему рассказывала, активно жестикулируя. Некоторые соседи неодобрительно оглядывались на них, в том числе, трое джем’хадар за соседнем столиком.

Впрочем, движения Бран выдавали скорее возбуждённый энтузиазм, чем агрессивность, и вряд ли её речь содержала призыв начать конфликт. Невольно Одо подумал, что кардассианка напомнила ему Башира в минуты, когда тот расходился, вываливая на окружающих информацию о новых открытиях или споря с Гараком.

Доктора Немад в зале не было. Одо вспомнил опасения, что Дукат попытается вмешаться в работу Башира с помощью этой женщины, и немного обеспокоился. Отсутствие доктора Немад ни о чём не говорило, она могла находиться где угодно, например, в собственной кровати, а вход в лабораторию хорошо защищался. Однако Одо посчитал, что должен прояснить себе ситуацию.

– Доктор Башир, что вы думаете о новых коллегах? Удалось ли наладить с ними контакт, и пытались ли они вам помогать или мешать? Мне сообщили, что пришлось усилить защиту на двери, это вызвано какими-то реальными опасениями? – на последних словах Одо повернулся к Гараку, постаравшись посмотреть на того максимально выразительно.

Разумеется, это не произвело никакого впечатления, Гарак выглядел скорее позабавленным, чем устрашённым пристальным взглядом.

– Вероятно, вы говорите о моей маленькой инициативе, – усмехнулся он. – Нет, ничего серьёзного, это превентивные меры, на всякий случай.

Одо хмыкнул и сухо заметил:

– Было бы лучше, если бы вы заранее поставили меня в известность о своей инициативе и о том, что я, оказывается, дал на неё разрешение. Если бы я не сориентировался вовремя в разговоре с Виюном, вы могли бы попасть под серьёзные подозрения.

Краем сознания он отметил, как один из джем'хадар встал, приблизился к Бран и что-то сказал.

– О, я не сомневался, что вы всё поймёте правильно, – с безупречно разыгранной беспечностью отмахнулся Гарак.

Башир рассмеялся.

– Твоя профессиональная паранойя прекрасна, и я действительно так считаю, – сказал он Гараку.

– Вероятно, вы имеете в виду мой опыт работы садовником? – охотно подхватил тот. – Я научился ставить дополнительные замки, когда охранял оранжереи от романтичных молодых людей, мечтающих нарвать возлюбленным орхидей.

Одо поймал веселый и раздражённый взгляд Киры и закатил глаза, показывая, что разделяет её чувства. Продолжать в таком духе Гарак мог бесконечно, а Башир выслушивал его враньё с неизменной готовностью. Одо никогда не мог оценить эту игру в отрицание очевидных фактов.

Две других джем'хадар тоже поднялись и подошли к кардассианцем, и, судя по всему, разговор шёл не очень мирно. Одо напрягся.

– На самом деле проблем как будто нет, – продолжил Башир неожиданно серьёзно. – Доктор Немад очаровательная женщина, любезная и добрая, как родная бабушка. Я наверняка сболтнул бы что-нибудь лишнее, меня спасает только богатый опыт очень похожих разговоров, – он ухмыльнулся Гараку и потянулся ударить стаканом о его стакан, чуть не опрокинув бокал Киры. – В общем, Немад лучше не верить. А мисс Бран…

Спутник Бран вскочил из-за стола и бросился на джем'хадар. Одо моментально перетёк вперёд.

– Стоять! – зарычал он на весь зал.

Тишина воцарилась сразу, и Одо мимолётно порадовался, что имеет дело не с землянами или баджорцами, или, чего доброго, клингонами. Он быстро подошёл к Карсу, Бран и джем’хадар, одному из тех, что косились раньше. Двое других стояли чуть позади. Один из столиков валялся на полу, осколки посуды разлетелись по полу.

– Во имя Золотой Сокровищницы, мои бокалы! – раздался вопль Кварка. – Вы заплатите за них!

– Замолчи! – бросил ему Одо, не сводя взгляда с нарушителей спокойствия.

– Он напал на меня, Основатель, – бесстрастно сказал джем’хадар. Карс сжал кулаки и яростно зашипел, и этот звук говорил о том, что он готов вот-вот снова броситсья в драку. Однако он остался на месте, и Одо различил выражения разочарования, ярости и презрения, промелькнувшие на лице джем’хадар.

– Из-за чего ты напал? – холодно спросил Одо. Карс промолчал и бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону, на Бран. Одо вздохнул. – Я видел, что вы напали, а значит, должны понести наказание. Но чтобы определить его степень, я должен знать мотив.

Карс продолжал молчать, тяжело дыша и вздыбив гребни.

– Господин Основатель, разрешите обратиться, – сказала Бран. Её голос звучал сдержанно и уважительно, но Одо слишком хорошо изучил признаки злости кардассианцев, чтобы не узнать их. – Я могу засвидетельствовать, что нас намеренно пытались спровоцировать.

Одо некоторое время рассматривал её, затем отрывисто кивнул.

– Если это понадобится, я обращусь к вам, – он обернулся к застывшим у него за спиной Кире и остальным. – Прошу прощения, я вынужден прервать наш приятный вечер. Майор, доктор, пожалуйста, проследите, чтобы ничего подобного сегодня не повторилось. Разрешаю использовать любые методы пресечения беспорядков, – он покосился по сторонам и с облегчением отметил, как медленно расступается напряжённое кольцо кардассианцев и джем’хадар. Одо знал, что и Кира, и Башир каким-то образом сумели заработать себе пугающую репутацию и беззастенчиво этим воспользовался.

– Мы всё сделаем, – сказал Башир, возможно, с излишней самоуверенностью. Бран скривила губы.

– Вы, двое, за мной, – приказал Одо Карсу и джем’хадар. – Всем остальным я запрещаю любые конфликты, более того, рекомендую разойтись по постам или личным каютам, – он в последний раз обвёл мрачным взглядом собравшихся и пошёл в сторону выхода, на ходу доставая коммуникатор, чтобы вызывать Виюна и Дуката.

~

Дукат сидел в кресле командующего станцией, изучал отчёты о военных действиях и пытался соотнести их с настроениями кардассианских политиков. После того, как был развёрнут массив сверхчувствительных сенсоров, Доминион и Кардассия одержали уже несколько блестящих побед подряд. Это наполняло Дуката законной гордостью, однако не помогало забыть о том, что, фактически, его народ был завоёван – при его прямом пособничестве. Нельзя сказать, что Дукат винил себя, он по-прежнему считал принятое решение оптимальным. Но привкус горького знания о том, насколько слаба оказалась его родина, портил все достижения.

Впрочем, Дукат не сомневался, что рано или поздно господство чужаков закончится. Кардассия не потерпит навязанный порядок, и намёки, тень будущего бунта, то и дело проскальзывали в приватных беседах со старыми знакомыми. Тонкие, незаметные никому, кроме истинного кардассианца знаки. Пока, однако, дело дальше не заходило: во-первых, до победы над Альфа-квадрантом было ещё далеко, а во-вторых, Дукат не мог определиться, кому доверять. Второй вопрос он считал самым важным, потому что когда на кону стоит будущее расы, ошибки недопустимы. Если бы в руках Дуката осталось больше средств, или хотя бы доверенный человек с возможностями, как у того же Гарака, проблема бы решилась. Увы, он слишком многое потерял, когда лишился звания гала и репутации, и восстановить старые связи оказалось непросто. Дукату больше не доверяли, даже родная семья… бывшая семья, в который раз напомнил он себе.

Как никогда Дукат жалел о смерти Гемора, который был одним из немногих действительно разумных и относительно приличных политиков. Во всяком случае, он потерял своё положение, защищая семью, а не совершив глупость в сомнительной интриге. Дукат крутил в руке мяч Сиско и перебирал возможных кандидатов в союзники. Па’дар? Наверняка не забыл попытку разрушить его карьеру. Эмек?

Вызов Одо нарушил ход его мыслей.

– В чём дело? – он старательно убрал из голоса любые ноты недовольства и положил мяч на подставку.

– Прошу вас пройти в кабинет главы СБ. У нас происшествие, – сухо сказал Одо и отключился.

Дукат недовольно поморщился, однако отложил падд и вышел из кабинета. Его взгляд невольно скользнул по месту старшего офицера связи, но, конечно, там не было Киры, смена которой закончилась два часа назад. Дукат поспешил отвести глаза и ускорил шаг.

– Ваш человек нарушил мой приказ и начал драку, – холодно сообщил Виюн, стоило Дукату перешагнуть порог кабинета Одо. – Он должен быть наказан по всей строгости и вы, как непосредственный командир, должны отдать соответствующие распоряжение.

Дукат окинул всех быстрым взглядом. Одо невозмутимо сидел в своём кресле, солдаты стояли перед его столом. Джем’хадар едва заметно скалился с пренебрежением и разочарованием, кардассианец, Перок Карс, вспомнил Дукат, смотрел в пол с угрюмым видом.

– Нарушение приказа несомненно должно быть наказано, но я бы хотел узнать, что всё-таки произошло, – медленно сказал Дукат. – Мне не хотелось бы принимать решение, не представляя полной картины.

– Попытки найти оправдания провинившемуся вряд ли поддержат дисциплину, – заметил Виюн с мягкой журящей укоризной, за которой маячила тень машинной безжалостности.

Дукат изобразил обаятельную улыбку.

– Но поспешные решения тоже могут ей повредить. Нельзя допускать несправедливость, это плохо влияет на порядок, не так ли, Виюн? Одо?

Виюн мгновение помедлил, однако неохотно кивнул, бросив быстрый взгляд на Одо. Одо хмыкнул с нескрываемой иронией.

– На Кардассии хорошо знают, как выяснять все обстоятельства преступления и проводить беспристрастный суд, верно, Дукат? – он кивнул сам себе. – Но вы правы. Решение должно быть справедливо.

– Я не сомневался в вашей позиции, – ответил Дукат, добавляя в тон каплю насмешливого веселья, которую Одо по его мнению должен был правильно оценить. – Когда-то мы начали работать вместе потому, что ваша склонность обнаруживать истину признавалась всеми.

Одо покачал головой.

– Оставьте, – бросил он, но его взгляд как будто чуть смягчился.

– Так что произошло? – как ни в чём не бывало спросил Дукат.

Солдаты продолжали молчать, только джем’хадар на краткий миг оскалился сильнее, а Карс ещё больше напрягся.

– Вам задали вопрос! – резко сказал Виюн.

– По факту ситуация такова: Семнадцатый сказал нечто, показавшееся вашему солдату слишком оскорбительным, – ответил за них Одо. – И я предполагаю, что причиной излишне резкой реакции было присутствие госпожи Бран, – он посмотрел на Виюна. – Некоторые вещи гуманоиды воспринимают намного острее, если замешаны представители разных полов. Глупо, но это факт.

Выражение лица Виюна, вроде бы бесстрастное, странным образом казалось почти страдальческим, и если бы речь не шла о принципиально важном вопросе – отдать или не отдать своего человека, кардассианца чужакам – Дукат бы расхохотался.

– Я не могу считать смягчающим обстоятельством неумение гуманоидов сдерживать эмоции, связанные с межполовым влечением, – чопорно возвестил Виюн и Дукат едва сдержал недовольную гримасу. Бран принадлежала к семье с куда более высоким статусом, чем Карс, и предположение, что Савира может заинтересоваться рядовым солдатом, возмутило его. Хотя Дукат не мог отрицать, что инсинуации в её адрес, возможно, обоснованы. Он был наслышан о дурном воспитании и почти неприличной прямолинейности Бран ещё во времена, когда не нашлась Зиял и он не потерял доступ в приличное общество.

Впрочем, Дуката намного больше волновало, как прикрыть Карса от Виюна, потому что даже если наказание заслужено, он не желал скармливать своих людей Доминиону без боя.

– Если я правильно понял слова Основателя, то конфликт начал джем’хадар. И мне не представляется правильным наказывать лишь одного участника стычки, – вкрадчиво сказал Дукат и посмотрел на Одо.

Он не был уверен, получит ли поддержку. Одо продолжал вести себя отстранённо и недружественно, и порой поддерживал Виюна, даже если он был очевидно неправ. Выяснить причины этого Дукат пока не смог, потому что Одо ловко уходил от его попыток завести неформальный разговор. Это раздражало, чем дальше, тем сильнее. Поведение Одо начинало казаться Дукату почти предательством.

Но на этот раз неожиданно Одо его поддержал:

– Я склонен согласиться с галом Дукатом. В инциденте замешаны несколько участников.

Виюн секунду смотрел на него, потом бросил солдатам:

– Оба выйдите и ждите у дверей, – и когда те удалились, опять обратился к Одо с тенью неуверенности: – Но Основатель, если кардассианцы по таким нелепым поводам начнут позволять себе…

– Они не начнут, – вмешался Дукат. – Я это обещаю.

Виюн моментально развернулся к нему.

– Вы постоянно что-то обещаете! – воскликнул он с неожиданным напором. – Однако я не вижу, чтобы вы выполняли взятые на себя обязательства!

Дукат поджал губы и постарался продемонстрировать непонимание предъявленного обвинения. Ему даже не пришлось особенно стараться, изображая удивление, потому что он на самом деле не видел оснований для недовольства Виюна. Перед самим собой Дукат признавал, что его преданность Доминиону не стоит ничего, но до сих пор он честно выполнял условия сделки и делал свою работу так хорошо, как мог.

– Скажете ли вы мне, какие именно обещания я нарушил? – спросил он со сдержанным достоинством.

– Вы… – Виюн на секунду заколебался, покосившись на Одо как будто с опаской, – вы должны были позаботиться о том, чтобы снять минное поле перед червоточиной, однако оно ещё на месте. Запасы вайта не бесконечны, и нет никаких гарантий, что Башир сможет создать аналог, несмотря на свою гениальность. Вы обещали мне справиться за месяц, и он прошёл.

Дукат выдал тяжёлый вздох, признавая упрёк, а про себя довольно ухмыльнулся тому, что разговор уходит всё дальше от изначальной темы. При известном везении, он мог заморочить Виюна достаточно, чтобы тот забыл о наказании для Карса. Разобраться со своим подчинённым Дукат собирался сам и без привлечения варварских методов Доминиона, предполагавших казнь даже за банальное нарушение дисциплины.

– Дамар делает, всё, что может. Но ему нужно время – система слишком сложна. Мы справимся, Виюн, просто не так быстро, как планировалось.

Виюн нахмурился и снова быстро глянул на Одо. Только слепой и глухой не уловил бы его страх совершить ошибку в присутствии Основателя, и только глупец не догадался бы о причинах. Это играло Дукату на руку, поскольку заставляло Виюна сдерживать своё давление. На его месте Дукат добился бы гораздо большего, просто настаивая на своих решениях и даже не стараясь их обосновывать, но Виюн так не мог. Это было его слабостью.

– Я начинаю сомневаться в способностях вашего помощника, – процедил Виюн, продолжая послушно следовать за Дукатом в сторону от первоначальной темы спора. – Мне кажется, ему самому нужна помощь специалиста.

Дукат развёл руками.

– Боюсь, у меня нет много техников такого же уровня. Их, конечно, можно вызывать с Кардассии, например, госпожа Режал уже работала здесь…

– Нет, – предсказуемо отрезал Виюн. – Боюсь, новые специалисты плохо влияют на ваш коллектив. Пусть ему поможет Гарак.

– Гарак?! – В первый момент Дукат решил, что ослышался.

Он смотрел на Виюна в полной растерянности, потом вопросительно уставился на Одо, но встретил такой же недоумённый взгляд.

– Насколько я успел заметить, он тоже неплохо разбирается в технике, – сказал Виюн.

– В компьютерах и личном оружии, а не в масштабной военной технике, – машинально поправил Дукат. – И Гарак ненадёжен! Он может попытаться просто устранить Дамара! – он лихорадочно пытался понять, на чём основано неожиданное предложение Виюна, и не было ли оно подсказано старым скользким мерзавцем при очередном визите в лабораторию. Значило ли это, что Гарак решил отыграться, несмотря на предложенный Баширом нейтралитет?

– Меня огорчает, что ваши предубеждения влияют на возможность ускорить работу, – сказал Виюн с показушно сдержанным неодобрением. – Основатель, что вы думаете о моём предложении?

– Это просто нелепо! – Дукат резко повернулся к Одо, навис над ним, опираясь на стол. – При чём тут вообще Гарак?!

– Не забывайтесь! – повысил голос Виюн, а Одо приобрёл тот задумчивый вид, словно пытался решить очередную головоломку.

– Я полагаю, – наконец, начал он после некоторого молчания. – В предложении есть рациональное зерно.

– Одо!.. – Дукат задохнулся от негодования.

– Кажется, Дамар действительно зашёл в тупик и ему потребуется помощь. Если вы, Виюн, считаете, что Гарак может её оказать – что ж, пусть попробует, это не ухудшит ситуацию. Что касается вопроса, из-за которого мы тут собрались, я думаю, что гал Дукат может разбираться с наказанием своего человека так, как посчитает нужным. И в дальнейшем проследит, чтобы его люди не выходили за рамки дисциплины. В свою очередь вы, Виюн, вместе с доктором Баширом позаботитесь о джем’хадар. Таким образом, сегодняшний инцидент можно считать исчерпанным – если, конечно, в ближайшее время не повторится ничего подобного.

Дукат медленно выпрямился, пристально разглядывая Одо. Он оценил дипломатичность и согласие дать каждой из сторон часть желаемого, однако Дуката не покидало смутное ощущение, что Одо опять пытается усложнить ему жизнь. Ему пришла неожиданная мысль, что это могло быть влияние Киры, с которой Одо проводил достаточно много времени и, если только Дукату не мерещилась, к которой испытывал более чем глубокую симпатию. Предположение ему не понравилось, и Дукат временно отложил его. Всё равно для подтверждения или опровержения новой версии не хватало фактов. И Одо не был гуманоидом и никогда не позволял влиять на работу личным мотивам, которых раньше просто не имел. И в интересах Киры следовало как раз не мешать ограничивать власть Виюна.

– На этом можно закончить, – подытожил Одо, достал падд и демонстративно уставился в него.

Дукат коротко попрощался и вышел из кабинета быстрым шагом.

– За мной, – сквозь зубы бросил он Карсу, собираясь придумать этому идиоту достаточно неприятное задание, чтобы у него больше даже мысли не возникало приближаться к Бран.

Ещё ему срочно требовалось выяснить, что задумал Гарак.

~

В лаборатории было тихо, пусто и спокойно. Это Башира радовало, так как давало возможность без помех обдумать ситуацию. Однако в то же время он почти хотел, чтобы непреодолимые внешние обстоятельства заставили его отвлечься.

Башир ещё раз пересортировал последние образцы, проверил точность записей, почти бездумно откалибровал лабораторную установку до совершенной точности, помедлил и одним движением сбил настройку. Он вздохнул и провёл рукой по волосам. Наверное, это был первый раз, когда исследования, им же самим начатые, вызывали у него почти отвращение. Но за последний месяц отношение Башира к ситуации слишком изменилось.

Изначально он хотел освободить джем’хадар. Башир осознавал риски и то, что это может представлять значительную опасность, однако самостоятельные разобщённые солдаты, ненавидевшие ворт, всё равно представлялось ему лучшей альтернативой, чем послушные и слаженные войска Доминиона. Увы, способа освободить уже созданных джем’хадар от вайта он не нашёл, зато увидел куда более простое решение проблемы, и оно ему не понравилось.

Он не знал точно, когда ясно сформулировал для себя эту мысль. Возможно, когда первый раз зашёл разговор о необходимости успокоить джем’хадар. Успокоить, усыпить… ассоциация сработала мгновенно. Дальнейшее только возвращало его к единожды привязавшейся идее.

Перспектива создания, по сути, биологического оружия массового поражения пугала Башира, это относилось к тем вещам, делать которые запрещено по определению. Многочисленные исторические примеры и его собственный опыт говорили, что подобная инициатива никогда не заканчивается хорошо.

Но в его разуме уже намечались возможные пути работы, просчитывались вероятности благополучного исхода и число потенциально спасённых жизней. Получившиеся цифры казались слишком привлекательными, и это пугало ещё сильнее.

Башир с отвращением посмотрел на лабораторную установку. Ему требовалось поговорить о своих сомнениях с кем-нибудь, но Майлза и Джадзии рядом не было, а остальные… Кира с её террористическим прошлым точно не ужаснулась бы возможности уничтожить врага скопом. Одо всё-таки принадлежал к расе меняющихся, и Башир сомневался, что победит в нём при появлении реального шанса уничтожить Доминион – преданность привычной дружбе или своему народу. Джейк всё ещё оставался ребёнком. Кварку и его семье не стоило доверять. А Гарак…

Стоило Баширу вспомнить Гарака, как его мысли моментально вильнули в другую сторону. Он издал невнятный раздражённый возглас и запустил пальцы в волосы. Время шло, а определиться со своим отношением к Гараку у Башира не получилось, и это его злило. Он ненавидел не понимать, особенно при том, что обычно его разум легко справлялся с задачами любой сложности.

Невольно в памяти Башира всплыли подробные до мельчайших деталей картинки того, как Гарак спит на диване, завернувшись в одеяло по макушку, или ест, или отчаянно доказывает несостоятельность земной литературы, или просто сидит и молча шьёт. И одни только эти воспоминания заставляли Башира улыбаться от спокойного и весёлого умиления. Это была не привычная ему влюблённость, не дружба, не банальный сексуальный голод и даже не привязанность к товарищу по несчастью, угодившему в ту же дырявую лодку посреди океана с акулами. Но правильное слово, которое бы точно описало их близость, ускользало от Башира с отвратительным упрямством.

Он резко развернулся на каблуках, будто хотел физическим движением стряхнуть с себя беспокоящие мысли. Взгляд Башира остановился на лабораторной установке, возвращая его к оставленной было теме джем’хадар и потенциальной возможности их уничтожения. Он засунул руки в карманы и стоял, чуть покачиваясь с пятки на носок.

Башир хотел поделиться своей проблемой с Гараком, просто выговориться. Внутри него сидела иррациональная уверенность, что тогда станет легче, что само присутствие Гарака даст ему необходимую поддержку, как было на протяжении времени, когда он загонял себя поисками средства освободить джем’хадар.

Но элементарный логический анализ противоречил этим эмоциям. Башир знал Гарака достаточно хорошо, чтобы просчитать возможную реакцию, и не сомневался, какое предложение тот немедленно сделает. И у Башира не было никаких аргументов, чтобы возразить. В его руках остались только «так нельзя» или «это аморально» или «но они тоже разумные существа». Башир знал, что Гарак отметёт все эти слова, как пустую шелуху. Для Гарака, для любого кардассианца не существовало ничего слишком аморального, чтобы его нельзя было совершить во имя свой родины и своего народа.

Башир опасался, что примет эту страшную логику, если только начнёт обсуждать вопрос с Гараком. И ещё больше – что, поддавшись личной привязанности, чем бы она ни являлась, позволит убедить себя, будто они не совершают ничего плохого.

Живо представив Гарака, который с благородным негодованием доказывает, что жалость к джем’хадар есть преступление против нации, Башир невольно дёрнул губами в усмешке. И тут же подумал, что, наверное, это следствие генной модификации – то, как его забавляют, а не ужасают подобные вещи. Может быть, тогда его в самом деле превратили в монстра, лишив нормальной человечности.

Что-то изменилось, заставив Башира резко обернуться прежде, чем он понял, в чём дело. Это был даже не звук, едва заметное колебание воздуха или, может, изменение запаха. Но Башир уже привык, что иногда только такие мельчайшие детали выдавали появление кардассианцев, Гарака, или доктора Немад, или даже порывистой в движениях Бран.

Увидев посетителя, Башир удивлённо замер. Визита Дуката он точно не ожидал.

– Добрый день. Вы плохо выглядите, доктор, – тот улыбался нейтральной кардассианской улыбкой, которая могла означать всё, от искренней радости до желания удушить собеседника. Моментально собравшись, Башир надел на лицо выражение такой же ни к чему не обязывающей любезности.

– Нет, всё нормально. Вы что-то хотели?

Дукат неторопливо вошёл в лабораторию, и Башир пожалел, что предварительно не запер дверь. Он по-прежнему хотел пообщаться с Дукатом, в принципе, вероятно, когда неприятный инцидент с отравлением отодвинется подальше в прошлое, но именно в тот момент был совершенно не готов к разговору.

– Простите, доктор, но я вам не верю, – Дукат покачал головой. – Не сочтите это навязчивостью, но вы не похожи на человека, у которого всё в порядке. О, я надеюсь, ваши затруднения не связаны с новыми коллегами? Меня очень огорчит, если так сложилось, я надеялся, что вы получите удовольствие от общения с настоящими кардассианскими медиками, – Дукат приблизился, и Башир незаметно попятился, а потом, помня о манере Дуката заходить собеседнику за спину, с небрежным видом присел на лабораторный стол.

Он с подозрением осмотрел незваного гостя, гадая, упомянул ли тот Немад и Бран с намёком, или же это был типичный кардассианская деловой этикет, предписывающий начинать переговоры с тем, очень далёких от истинной цели. Раньше, в разговорах с Сиско, Дукат обычно опускал эту вежливую часть, но Башир не был Сиско, а станция больше не принадлежала Баджору и Федерации.

– У меня сложились отличные отношения с доктором Немад и доктором Бран, – ровно сказал Башир.

Дукат негромко рассмеялся.

– Вам, должно быть, уже говорили, что вы плохой лжец, – сказал он, подходя и опираясь рукой на стол. Он оказался слишком близко, Баширу снова захотелось отодвинуться, но это уже совсем походило бы на бегство, поэтому только повернул голову.

– Ну, может, не совсем отличные отношения, – признал он, улыбкой сглаживая неловкость обмана. – Доктор Немад – само очарование, совсем как Гарак, – Башир мысленно поздравил себя, когда при этом сравнении Дукат насторожился и сделал крохотный шаг назад. – А вот на доктора Бран я, кажется, произвёл отталкивающее впечатление.

В ответ Дукат вздохнул с ярким сожалением.

– О, неудивительно. Госпожа Бран склонна к поспешным выводам. Увы, её характер и особенно воспитание оставляют желать лучшего. Я слышал, раньше девушка уже попадала в неприятности из-за несдержанного темперамента. Прискорбный факт.

– Боюсь, скоро она снова в них попадёт, – пробормотал Башир себе под нос, невольно поморщившись.

После вчерашнего происшествия в баре они проводили Бран до лазарета, чтобы, как выразился Гарак, передать в заботливые руки доктора Немад. Бран проявила достойную сдержанность, и никто не получил удар чем-нибудь тяжёлым или укол какой-нибудь дрянью, но Башир прекрасно видел, что она полна внутренней ярости. Отношение Одо оскорбило её. А доктор Немад словно не заметила состояния ученицы, и Башира это искренне возмущало. Он хотел попробовать поговорить с Бран сам, но сдался перед аргументами Гарака, который потребовал не вмешиваться. Учитывая отношение Бран, Башир действительно сделал бы только хуже.

– Вполне вероятно, что госпожа Бран загонит себя в неприятную ситуацию, – с заметным недовольством согласился Дукат. – Но это забота её наставницы, не наша. Не волнуйтесь, доктор, женщины умеют шлифовать чужой норов, тем более, если речь не идёт о собственном ребёнке. Это отцам часто приходится тяжело с родными дочерьми, – он опять вздохнул.

– Судя по всему, вы с трудностями вполне справились, – дипломатично сказал Башир, скрывая сомнения в воспитательных талантах доктора Немад. Дукат прищурился.

– Поясните?

– Ну, Зиял много о вас говорила, и по её рассказам вы – отличный отец. Честно говоря, до этого я никогда не думал, что хорошим отцом может быть… – Башир в последний момент ухватил и не выпустил фразу «глава оккупации» и неуклюже вставил вместо этого, – кто-то вроде вас.

Широкая искренняя улыбка буквально вспыхнула на лице Дуката.

– Ах, в самом деле, вы должны были общаться с Зиял. Конечно. Вы не могли не заинтересоваться, ведь она удивительный собеседник и, кроме того… – тут его энтузиазм заметно пригас, – ей следовало бы тщательнее выбирать знакомства. Я не имею в виду вас, доктор! – поспешно добавил он, вскинув руки. – Вашей порядочности я готов поверить, в конце концов, на тот момент вы ещё были офицером Звёздного Флота. Вы не расскажете мне, о чём говорили с Зиял?

Башир закашлялся в кулак, давя невольный смех. В этот момент Дукат поразительно походил на некоторых пациентов с детьми, готовых говорить о достоинствах своих чад, даже когда над ними заносили инструмент для операций на брюшной полости. В исполнении коварного злодея, который несколько десятков лет третировал баджорский народ, интриговал и сдал собственную расу Доминиону, это выглядело странным, но забавным. Это чем-то напоминало Гарака. Башир подумал, что, возможно, все кардассианцы совмещают чрезвычайную чувствительность с совершенно безжалостной хладнокровной прагматичностью.

– Гал Дукат, я с удовольствием перескажу вам большую часть моих бесед с Зиял, – сказал Башир, подавив смех. – Моя память позволяет это сделать, и я всё равно хотел углубить нашей знакомство, но давайте как-нибудь потом. Например, когда джем'хадар перестанут набрасываться на всех подряд. А сейчас лучше скажите мне, зачем вы всё-таки пришли. Я предполагаю, что не ради обсуждения ваших семейных дел.

Оставалась немалая вероятность, что ему показалось, но Башир был уверен, что увидел неловкость и замешательство на лице Дуката, которые мелькнули и тут же исчезли под завесой улыбки.

– Извините меня за эту несдержанность, но дети – одна из немногих вещей, которые могут заставить кардассианца потерять голову. Однако, кажется, я поднял вам настроение, и это хороший результат, не так ли?

Башир слегка смутился, понимая, что его деланный кашель никого не обманул, и кивнул.

– Так зачем вы пришли?

– К моему великому сожалению, я опять вынужден поднять вопрос о Гараке, – со вздохом ответил Дукат. Он отошёл от стола и неторопливо расхаживал перед Баширом. Башир впился в него недобрым взглядом, моментально забывая о веселье.

– Я не позволю вам его убить.

Дукат скривился и покачал головой.

– Поверьте, я сделал этот вывод ещё во время нашей прошлой беседы. Несомненно, вы станете защищать его всеми силами. Хотя я так и не смог понять, что послужило причиной вашей слабости к этому человеку, – он остановился и посмотрел на Башира.

«Я тоже» – мог бы ответить ему Башир, чего, разумеется, делать не стал, только насупился под пристальным взглядом.

– Мне бы понадобилась пара часов, чтобы перечислить всё, – проворчал он после паузы. – Но если коротко, то… ну… просто Гарак милый, – и на секунду Баширу стало смешно от того, как этот термин, слишком маленький, чтобы вместить Гарака со всеми его своими тайнами, шутками, травмами, книгами, тёмным прошлым, подозрительностью, ненадёжностью и надёжностью одновременно, разговорами, уютом и любовью к сладкому, тем не менее так идеально ему подходил.

– Милый, – повторил Дукат. – Он – бессердечный, холоднокровный убийца, который подставит кого угодно ради своего благополучия, – он сделал шаг вперёд, наклоняясь к Баширу и понизив тон для большей убедительности. – Ему нельзя доверять. Я совершенно уверен, что он просто играет с вами, запутывает вас, пользуясь вашей федеральной склонностью к доверчивости.

– И это одна из самых интересных игр в моей жизни, – ухмыльнулся Башир.

Дукат резко отстранился.

– Желаю, чтобы, когда вы проиграете, ставка не оказалась для вас неподъёмной, – сухо сказал он. – Впрочем, ваше дело. Я не о том. Виюн назначил Гарака помощником Дамара в работе над минным полем.

Башир не смог сдержать удивления. Ему стало ясно, зачем Гарака вызывали в командный центр, но он не смог найти убедительную причину такого назначения.

– Я не знал, что Гарак разбирается и в этой технике, – наконец пробормотал Башир. – В смысле, он умеет обращаться с локальными бомбами. Но устройства для космоса работают на других принципах.

– Вы неплохо осведомлены для врача, – хмыкнул Дукат. – И вы правы, Гарак, некомпетентен в данном вопросе… насколько мне известно. Но Виюна это мало волновало. Если откровенно, он хотел просто досадить мне лишний раз. Я бы не обратил внимания, но меня беспокоит возможность потерять Дамара. Доктор, вы можете обещать мне, что с ним не произойдёт никакого несчастного случая?

– Ну… – Башир замялся, нервно выбивая пальцами дробь по краю стола. – Дукат, вы же должны понимать, что иногда несчастные случаи – это просто несчастные случаи, и никто из нас от них не застрахован. Вероятность всегда существует, пусть и невысокая, так что стопроцентную гарантию безопасности Дамара вам могут дать только Пророки – если их вдруг это заинтересует. Но я обещаю сделать всё, чтобы Гарак не имел к этому отношения.

– Никаких несчастных случаев, – раздельно произнёс Дукат, опять наклоняясь вперёд. – Мне неинтересно, как вы их предотвратите, но Дамар должен оставаться целым. Я доверяю вашему слову, доктор, и для вас будет лучше, если это доверие оправдается.

От двери раздался негромкий кашель, заставивший их обоих резко обернуться.

– Гал Дукат. Какая честь, – холодно сказал Гарак, и Башир кожей ощутил, как острый взгляд ощупывает его с головы до ног и обратно.

Ничего не ответив, Дукат расправил плечи и направился к двери. У самого выхода ему пришлось приостановиться. Гарак пару секунд стоял в проёме, мешая пройти, потом медленно подвинулся. Дукат издал короткий свистящий звук, перешагнул порог и обернулся к Баширу с сияюще обаятельной улыбкой.

– Было приятно иметь с вами дело, доктор, и я надеюсь, этот разговор не окажется последним. Я с огромным удовольствием повторю нашу беседу, как только появится свободное время, – потом он ещё раз выразительно посмотрел на Гарака и ушёл.

– До свидания, – пробормотал Башир уже в пустоту и тоже покосился на Гарака. Выглядел тот довольно кисло.

– С вашей стороны неосторожно пускать Дуката в наши дела.

– Я не пускал, – сдержанно пояснил Башир и решил перейти в контратаку. – И вообще, ты обещаешь не убивать Дамара?

Гарак только поджал губы с ещё более недовольным видом, чем секунду назад.

– Право, я не давал вам повода считать себя глупцом! Разумеется, я ничего не сделаю этому увальню, более того, теперь мне придётся следить, чтобы он не убился самостоятельно, споткнувшись о собственную ногу! Вам стоило бы куда больше волноваться о своих действиях, чем о моих, мой дорогой доктор. Я надеялся, что отучил вас от неоправданной беспечности, но, видимо, ошибся.

– Послушай, я просто не хочу с ним ссориться. Это полезно – наладить сносные отношения с Дукатом. И вообще, я же не заставляю тебя проявлять к нему дружеские чувства.

Гарак закатил глаза и возвестил:

– Я уверен, попытки заигрывать с Дукатом не закончится для вас ничем хорошим!

Баширу почудилось тщательно скрываемое беспокойство за внешним осуждением, и он потянулся успокаивающе погладить Гарака по локтю, но в последний момент изменил движение, поднял руку и сжал переносицу. Как будто ласковый жест мог его в чём-то уличить.

– Что значит «заигрывать»? – ворчливо спросил Башир. – Надеюсь, ты не вообразил опять что-нибудь про мою сексуальную неудовлетворённость?

На лице Гарака отразился неподдельный ужас пополам с отвращением.

– Я никогда бы не подумал о вас настолько дурно, – сухо сообщил он. – С чего вы вообще решили, что я… – несколько секунд Гарак с недоумением рассматривал Башира. – Не может же у вас в самом деле возникнуть проблема такого плана только потому, что вы не можете найти партнёра? Хотя если это так, как я уже предлагал…

– Нет, – с досадой отрезал Башир. – У меня всё в порядке, – ему опять стало остро неприятно.

Для Башира было нормально получать случайный секс, секс без обязательств, или «по дружбе», или ради эксперимента, или для развлечения, или только ради разрядки, но ему всегда требовалось знать, что партнёр разделяет его отношение. Он не спал с влюблёнными в него людьми, если сам не испытывал того же чувства. И он не мог принять предложение помощи с банальным физиологическим удовлетворением в то время, когда сам хотел чего-то определённо другого. Эта несимметричность отношения Гарака по сравнению с его собственным, раздражала Башира, пусть даже Гарак тоже был привязан к нему в какой-то степени, в принципе доступной для расистски настроенного кардассианца по отношению к представителю другой расы.

Башир тряхнул головой и заметил, что Гарак уже какое-то время внимательно изучал на него. Он поспешно постарался придать себе невозмутимый вид.

– Я не собираюсь доверять Дукату и не заинтересован в нём лично. Я просто хочу использовать всё возможное для осуществления наших планов, не больше.

Гарак отвёл взгляд и примирительно кивнул.

– Я доверюсь вашему благоразумию, мой дорогой. А теперь вам пора пообедать.


	9. Глава 8

Её смена закончилась почти полчаса назад, но Кира оставалась у панели связи. Гелеру, который пришёл перенять вахту, она сказала, что должна лично закончить отчёт Виюну. Гелер нахмурился, но не стал спорить и отошёл. Теперь он стоял неподалёку, явно не зная, куда себя деть, и бросал на Киру мрачные взгляды, которые она старательно игнорировала.

На самом деле отчёт был давно завершён, а Кира просматривала сводки военных действий с помощью кода доступа Одо. Новости не радовали: Федерация начала проигрывать. Даже при том, что новые войска Доминиона не могли пройти через червоточину, в Альфа-квадранте осталось слишком много джем’хадар, не говоря о кардассианцах и проклятом массиве сенсоров, который они не то разработали, не то собрали по схемам Доминиона. Кира с трудом удерживала маску сосредоточенности и одёргивала себя, чтобы не грохнуть по панели сжатым кулаком.

Им требовалось как можно скорее придумать оружие против Доминиона. Или хотя бы найти возможность передать Федерации сведения о местоположении сенсоров.

Входящий вызов прервал мрачные размышления Киры. Она посмотрела на номер канала связи, охнула и быстро глянула на Гелера из-под ресниц. Тот забеспокоился, услышав сигнал, но дисциплинированно не приближался без разрешения старшего офицера. Вызов повторился. Кира сделала непроницаемое лицо и открыла канал.

– Приветствую, дитя моё, – сказала Кай Винн после крохотной паузы.

Кира почтительно склонила голову, потом настороженно уставилась в экран.

– Я могу вам помочь?

– Появилась ли возможность увидеться с нашим новым руководителем? Я имею в виду это создание Доминиона, Виюна.

Кире пришлось собрать волю в кулак, чтобы снова не покоситься на Гелера и не выдать свою нервозность.

– Сожалею, Кай Винн, но члены совета управления станцией по-прежнему заняты. У нас слишком много работы. Если возник конкретный вопрос, я передам его Виюну. Что-то о безопасности Баджора?

Винн поджала губы и впилась в неё недобрым змеиным взглядом. Иногда Кира думала, что этой женщине с её хладнокровностью, лживостью и жаждой власти стоило родиться кардассианкой.

– Дитя моё, это беспокоит меня. Беспокоит нас всех, в том числе, совет министров и Шакара, – сказала Винн. – Прошёл уже месяц после того, как... после того, как Баджор согласились войти в состав Доминиона. И никто из нас до сих пор не видел того, кто теперь решает судьбу нашей родины и народа. Каковы его планы? Что с нами будет? Считать ли нам такое отношение проявлением пренебрежения? Пока нас не превращают в рабов, но люди полны страха. Мы потеряли наши торговые соглашения и гуманитарную помощь Федерации, и это скоро вызовет множество проблем. Мне необходимо поговорить с вортой, чтобы решить эти вопросы, – последние слова Винн произнесла с таким напором, что Кира невольно выпрямилась, чтобы немного отодвинуться от экрана.

– Вопросы о поставках должен решать министр Шакар, – сдержанно сообщила она очевидное. – В любом случае, мне очень жаль, Кай Винн, но Виюн слишком занят, сейчас его нет в центре управления. Я передам ему ваше желание встретиться и сообщу его ответ.

Ноздри Винн затрепетали от сдерживаемого гнева, но она взяла себя в руки и слегка кивнула.

– Благодарю, дитя моё, – после чего отключилась.

Кира выдохнула, тяжело опираясь руками о панель. Пока ей удавалось не подпускать Винн к Виюну, но это не могло продолжаться долго.

– Вам нужна помощь? – спросил Гелер.

Кира бросила на него подозрительный взгляд и ответила как можно ровнее.

– Всё в порядке. Я закончила отчёт, можете заступать на смену, – сказала она, соскакивая со стула и поспешно направляясь к лифту. Она не сомневалась, что сейчас ей в спину упираются взгляды нескольких растерянных и недовольных кардассианских офицеров, но это было неважно. Кире требовалось срочно поговорить с Одо.

В последний месяц доверие народа к правительству катастрофически пошатнулось. Министров, и в первую очередь Шакара, обвиняли в предательстве, в том, что они снова продают Баджор Кардассии так же, как во время первой оккупации. Кира боялась, что попытки терактов продолжатся. Баджорцы слишком привыкли к диверсионной войне, а шесть лет – слишком маленький срок, чтобы потерять въевшиеся навыки. Если бы она жила на планете, то сама бы уже ушла в подполье. Но она входила в старший офицерский состав ДС9, знала слишком много и теперь боялась, что Шакар пострадает, и что Дукат получит предлог ввести на Баджоре военное положение, и ещё множества вещей.

К счастью, Шакар сумел переложить ответственность на Винн. Сдать Баджор приказал Эмиссар, устами Эмиссара говорили Пророки, и обязанностью Кай было разъяснять их послания простым смертным. Какую бы неприязнь Кира ни испытывала к Винн, приходилось признать, что со своей задачей та справлялась. Во всяком случае, за последние две недели о новых бомбах Кира ничего не слышала.

Однако назревала новая проблема. Кира не сомневалась, что Винн не остановится на достигнутом и попытается сделать всё, чтобы упрочить своё положение и окончательно отодвинуть министров в тень. Непосредственное взаимодействие с Виюном должно было ей помочь. Как минимум, дать шанс убедить людей в том, что только особая сила Кай удерживает наместника Доминиона от эксплуатации Баджора. Кира не собиралась этого допускать. Несмотря на то, что в её собственных руках находилось не так много способов вмешиваться в политические игры, она могла обратиться к Одо. Он обладал куда большими возможностями и в крайнем случае мог просто связаться с Винн сам, как один из членов совета станции. Кира больше не могла оттягивать момент, когда придётся просить его об этой неприятной услуге.

Она спустилась на нужный уровень и поспешила к кабинету главы СБ. Выбранный Кирой путь проходил мимо лазарета. Она невольно замедлила шаг, когда увидела впереди споривших о чём-то Бран и Башира.

– …вы не можете отдавать мне распоряжения, – уловила Кира конец фразы Бран, когда подошла ближе.

На лице Башира одновременно отражались растерянность, упрямство и усталое смирение, с каким иногда взрослые разговаривают с капризными детьми.

– Да я вовсе не пытаюсь отдавать распоряжения, я просто думаю, что вы не добьётесь ничего хорошего, – ответил он и добавил, встретившись с Кирой взглядом: – Кира, хоть вы ей скажите!

Бран резко обернулась.

– Сказать что? – спросила Кира, напоминая себе, что кардассианские учёные не имеют отношения к обеим оккупациям, и вообще, работать с ними намного проще и приятнее, чем с военными.

– Вы присутствовали вчера в «Кварк’с», поэтому вам известно, что произошло, – ровно ответила Бран. – Я полагаю, что арест Карса был несправедлив, я собираюсь это обосновать и добиться, чтобы его отпустили.

Кира вспомнила сплетни, переданные Мероком вместе с традиционной чашкой кофе.

– Не беспокойтесь за своего… – она заколебалась, подыскивая слово, – приятеля…

Бран громко зашипела.

– Мой разговор с рядовым Карсом был сугубо деловым, и хотя мы сидели за одним столом, мы не разделяли пищу, – отчеканила она. – Всё, что от него требовалось – ответить на мои вопросы. Найти человека для разговора в «Кварк’с» проще, чем где-либо ещё на станции, – от её свирепого тона Кира невольно попятилась. Она удивлённо посмотрела на Башира, не понимая, что произошло. По тому, как он вдруг поморщился и закусил губу, Кира догадалась, что сказала что-то грубое или неприличное, но у неё не было времени и желания разбираться с кардассианскими проблемами и запутанными правилами вежливости.

– Прошу прощения. Я лучше пойду, – она поспешно шагнула в сторону, чтобы обойти Бран и Башира, но снова остановилась, потому что из бокового коридора вывернула группа джем’хадар и повернулась в сторону лазарета.

Бран взглянула назад и снова выпрямилась, но Кира смотрела в другую сторону и не заметила этого движения.

– Мы с рядовым Карсом говорили о джем’хадар, – громко сказал Бран. – О том, что они менее эффективны, чем нас пытаются убедить в Доминионе.

Кира и Башир замерли. Солдаты сбились с шага.

– Конечно, они смертоносны, но плохо контролируемы.

Башир схватил Бран за предплечье, и она резко скинула его руку.

– И, кажется, их боевые качества весьма преувеличены, клингоны не менее опасны…

Один из джем’хадар молча бросился вперёд. Башир дёрнул Бран на себя, нож пробороздил ей шею и спину. Кира выхватила фазер и выстрелила, оглушённый джем’хадар пошатнулся, Башир выхватил у него нож и всадил в шею. Кира судорожно перевела фазер на полную мощность, но остальные джем’хадар остались на месте. Лидер группы вскинул руки и не пускал их вперёд.

– Он нарушил приказ ворты! – выпалил Башир.

– Я видел, – глухо ответил джем’хадар.

Кира продолжала держать его на прицеле, и думая, что окажись это баджорцы, они уже прикончили бы и Бран, и Башира, и её саму, наплевав на любые приказы. Башир попятился, не сводя взгляда с джем’хадар. Он практически держал Бран на весу, под его пальцами быстро растекалась кровь.

Джем’хадар по-прежнему не шевелились, но Кира почти ощущала жар их ярости на своих щеках.

– Кира, доложи Одо. Гатэр, помоги мне, – сказал Башир, наконец, отворачиваясь от них.

Краем глаза Кира увидела бледно-серого Гатэра, который помог Баширу унести Бран в лазарет. Потом она поняла, что осталась наедине с группой хотя и сдерживающихся, но всё ещё взбешённых джем’хадар и схватилась за коммуникатор.

– Одо, подойди к лазарету, срочно!

~

Гатэр ждал неприятностей уже несколько дней, и когда из коридора донёсся угрожающий шум, схватил первое, что попалось под руку, и выскочил из лазарета. Увиденное его не удивило. Он прицепил Бран на спину стабилизатор, чтобы замедлить кровоток, и помог Баширу донести её до операционного стола и уложить.

Бран мелко часто дышала, её помутневшие глаза под полуприкрытыми веками бесцельно двигались туда-сюда. Её кровь казалась слишком светлой и сочилась, несмотря на стабилизатор. Гатэр понял, что не зря подозревал у неё нестандартную физиологию, и сейчас, с такой раной, это было плохо. Немад прищёлкнула языком и два раза уколола Бран гипоспреем. Анестезия и противоядие, как и следовало ожидать.

– Помоги мне, – Немад уже быстро, но без лишней суеты разворачивала операционный блок, и Гатэр торопливо подхватил тяжёлую установку с другой стороны.

– У неё под одеждой что-то есть, – сказал Башир, быстро оглянулся, выискивая подходящий инструмент, потом разрезал платье Бран скальпелем.

Гатера передёрнуло от такой бесцеремонности чужака, потом он чуть не выпустил из рук панель, уставившись на защитный жилет, который скрывался под одеждой.

– Противофазерный, – констатировал Башир. – Должен был рассеять луч.

Немад кивнула.

– Очевидно, девочка рассчитывала, что в неё выстрелят, а не ударят примитивным холодным оружием. Крайняя непредусмотрительность, – она нажала на крышку операционного блока, но Башир резко выставил руку, не давая его закрыть.

– Вы знали, что она собирается спровоцировать джем’хадар! – выпалил он.

Немад нахмурилась.

– Разумеется, это было очевидно. Слабый план, который закончился так, как и должен был.

– Откуда я знаю, что вы не собираетесь её убить?

Немад снова нажала на крышку, но рука Башира даже не дрогнула. Гатэр растерянно переводил взгляд с одного на другую, не понимая, что происходит и машинально отсчитывая уходящее время.

– Это вы мешаете начать операцию, а не я! – повысила голос Немад.

Башир сузил глаза.

– Вы знали, что она собирается сделать глупость, фактически, вы подставили её под удар, который может оказаться смертельным, вы сделали это нарочно. Теперь вы проводите операцию, это хороший способ скрыть умышленное убийство. Почему я должен вам верить?

Гатэр ещё не слышал, чтобы он говорил так – отрывисто, зло и с явной угрозой.

– Потому что если вы мне помешаете, то она точно умрёт, и вот это будет намного ближе к умышленному убийству! – прошипела Немад. Её гребни вздыбились, да так, что было видно даже под закрытым форменным воротником.

– Нож не задел позвоночник или важные органы!

– Вы почти ничего не знаете о нашей анатомии, глупец! – зарычала Немад. – У неё наверняка повреждена ядовитая железа, о которой вы не имеете ни малейшего представления, и теперь яд поступает в кровь. Я должна немедленно начать операцию!

Гатэр увидел, как Башир неуверенно дрогнул, сомневаясь.

– Это правда, – подтвердил он.

Оба резко повернулись к Гатэру, и он вспомнил, что боится их, особенно Башира, чуть ли не до смерти. Ему захотелось метнуться в ближайшую тень и замереть неподвижно, слиться с полом. Но это бы его не спасло, кроме того, он тоже был врачом, и сейчас перед ним умирала пациентка только потому, что уполномоченные коллеги вдруг начали выяснять границы прав друг друга.

– Такой удар действительно мог повредить железу, – пояснил Гатэр. – Судя по состоянию крови, так и произошло.

Башир ещё мгновение помедлил и убрал руку, позволяя Немад захлопнуть крышку операционного блока.

– Вы прокомментируете мне ваши действия. Все, – потребовал он. Немад хмыкнула и включила установку.

К удивлению Гатэра, она действительно комментировала. Быстрыми отрывистыми фразами, которые у него самого откладывались в памяти бесценным грузом.

Операция заняла около получаса, и в конце Гатэр чувствовал себя словно немного пьяным от обилия сведений, напряжения и облегчения, что всё разрешилось относительно благополучно. Бран следовало оставаться в лазарете с подключённой аппаратурой ещё дня три – на всякий случай, для контроля возможных осложнений – но, по сути, она отделалась лёгким испугом.

– Я прошу прощения за своё поведение, – сказал Башир, наблюдая, как Немад убирает инструменты. – Я не имел в виду, что… – он замялся, и Немад вдруг подхватила с кокетливой улыбкой.

– Что я вас интересую?

Гатэр поперхнулся воздухом и вытаращился на неё, Башир тоже замер с полуоткрытым ртом, потом на его лице мелькнуло понимание.

– Нет! – воскликнул он. – Я не имел ввиду, что вы хотите её убить! Мои слова, они же не прозвучали как… как…

Немад издала тихий смешок, закрыла секцию с инструментами и подошла к Баширу, не скрывая лёгкого любопытства во взгляде. Он быстро попятился, выставив вперёд руки. Немад слегка покачала головой.

– Никак не могу понять, вы настолько хорошо умеете вводить в заблуждение или это всё же наивность человека из Федерации, – сказала она с мягким добродушием.

Башир немного нервно улыбнулся.

– Разумеется, наивность. Мне так много рассказывали о том, что по сравнению с кардассианцами земляне непоправимо прямолинейны.

Он казался беспомощным, и Гатэр невольно отвёл глаза, опасаясь становиться свидетелем подобного момента. Немад кивнула с убийственно серьёзным видом.

– Должно быть, так. Однако теперь я понимаю, почему вас настолько боятся.

– Боятся? – переспросил Башир.

Гатэр замер на месте, охваченный неприятным предчувствием.

– Вас опасаются джем’хадар и вы довели до нервного срыва моего помощника, – невозмутимо сообщила Немад, внимательно изучая Башира.

– Что? Когда?! – тот повернулся к Гатэру.

Гатэр почувствовал, что словно превращается в камень. Остановись-застынь-умри, чтобы тебя не заметили, но проблема заключалась в том, что он уже попал в чужое поле зрения.

– Почему? – Башир посмотрел на Немад и снова на Гатэра, – Я же даже Гарака уговорил ничего ему не делать, – он замолчал, осознавая, что чуть не сказал лишнего.

Немад бросила косой взгляд, и Гатэр обречённо понял, что его ждёт ещё один допрос, если он, конечно, до него доживёт.

– О, не обижайтесь на мальчика. Его просто ввели в заблуждение относительно механизма некоторых психических расстройств землян. Ваша работа на ворту вызывает смешанные эмоции у большинства моих соотечественников, – успокаивающим тоном сказала Немад.

Башир несколько раз встряхнул головой.

– Какие ещё механизмы? То, что я исследую джем’хадара не превращает меня в маньяка, – Гатэр с изумлением осознал, что он в самом деле обижен. – В конце концов, такие вещи отражаются на мозге, если бы я был сумасшедшим, приборы давно бы это зафиксировали, поражение коры… – Башир вдруг замолчал, на его лице разом появилось сосредоточенное выражение, и он в упор посмотрел на Немад. – Предлагаю меняться. Вы рассказываете мне о кардассианской физиологии, я вам – о землянах и джем’хадар. Можно начать с земных психопаталогий и этих ваших ядовитых желёз. Это опять какая-то женская особенность? Я не встречал подобного у… мужчин.

– У одного мужчины, – поправила Немад.

Она склонила голову к плечу, размышляя. Гатэр сделал крохотный шаг в сторону двери, потом ещё, потом остановился. Он разрывался между желанием получить информацию о безумии землян из первых рук и страхом.

– Другими словами, эти железы не половая особенность, – констатировал Башир после короткой паузы.

– Рудимент, – медленно сказала Немад. – У наших предков росли ядовитые шипы на спинных гребнях. У большинства кардассианцев железы находятся в зачаточном состоянии. Но иногда развиваются полностью, – она чуть поморщилась. – Ко всему прочему, это даёт повышенную агрессивность.

Башир напрягся, прищурился.

– Значит, Савира не просто неправильно воспитана, это физиологическая особенность. Но вы всё равно не попытались её остановить.

– Именно поэтому я не пыталась её остановить, – ледяным тоном возразила Немад. – Если Савира хочет выжить на Кардассии, ей следует научиться контролировать себя, а не ждать, что наставник всю жизнь будет держать за хвост.

От двери раздалось полухмык-полупокашливание, останавливая спор. Башир резко обернулся.

– Одо?

– Доктор Башир, если ваш врачебный долг выполнен, вы мне нужны, – сказал Одо, осматривая их троих с явным подозрением.

Гатэр невольно уставился в пол, чтобы не встречаться взглядом с меняющимся и не выдать свою острую неприязнь ко всему его роду.

– В лазарете сейчас помощь не требуется. Не смею вас задерживать, доктор, мы обсудим научные вопросы позже, – легко сказала Немад.

Башир поморщился и буркнул:

– Непременно.

– Земляне любопытнее, чем я думала, – прокомментировала Немад, когда он вышел. – Гатэр, мальчик, я поняла, что мне следует узнать о твоём конфликте с нашим коллегой больше.

Гатэр обречённо прикрыл глаза.

~

Едва узнав о своём новом задании, Гарак испугался. Во-первых, всё случилось слишком неожиданно, во-вторых, он чрезмерно привык к безопасности за спиной надёжного напарника, в-третьих, Башир оставался в лаборатории один, без поддержки. Выяснив, что работать придётся не в центре управления, почти под носом Виюна и на глазах Киры, Гарак встревожился ещё сильнее. Отдельный кабинет – слишком большая честь для двух техников, а без лишних свидетелей вероятность неприятных сюрпризов всегда выше. Гарак почти спросил Башира, насколько именно выше, но в последний момент передумал, предположив, что ответ его не успокоит.

Однако когда Гарак вошёл в закуток, куда влезли лишь большая инженерная панель и два стула, и увидел напряжённый взгляд Дамара, то почувствовал облегчение. Поза, выражение лица и шея сказали ему достаточно, чтобы перестать опасаться нападения – во всяком случае, с этой стороны и в ближайшее время.

Гарак изобразил самую дружелюбную из своих улыбок, ту, которой верили даже нелюбезные баджорские покупатели.

– Итак, дорогой коллега, чем я могу вам помочь?

Дамар осматривал его исподлобья с таким недвусмысленным недоверием, что оно больше пристало бы землянину, чем кардассианцу.

– Вы можете не мешать мне, – сказал он наконец.

В ответ Гарак поднял брови, демонстрируя недоумение.

– Но по приказу Виюна я должен…

– Это будет неоценимая помощь. Просто не мешайте, – хмуро и невежливо перебил Дамар.

Гарак поджал губы с показной обидой.

– Что же, как скажете.

Он передвинул свободный стул в самый угол и сел с независимым видом. Дамар смотрел на него несколько секунд, потом с явным усилием опустил взгляд к панели, снова резко вскинулся и опять уставился на панель. Это было почти забавно, но Гарак сдержал несвоевременную насмешку.

Хотя он не выпускал Дамара из поля внимания, его мысли быстро ушли от задачи по снятию минного поля. Гарак думал о куда большей проблеме: о Доминионе, джем’хадар и том, как их уничтожить. Перебрав множество вариантов, он пришёл к выводу, что существует только один надёжный способ решения вопроса: уничтожение джем’хадар с помощью испорченного вайта. Но на этом пути перед Гараком находились два огромных препятствия. Во-первых, требовалось подготовить Кардассию к подобному повороту событий, а его статус больше не позволял организовать подобную масштабную операцию, пусть даже он знал, что и как следует сделать. Гарак с раздражением думал, что если бы у него имелось влияние как у Дуката, вопрос даже не возник бы, но, увы, те времена давно прошли, если вообще когда-либо наступали. Во-вторых, он нуждался в добровольной помощи Башира.

Мысли о Башире заставили Гарака незаметно напрячься. С момента появления в лазарете Немад и Бран он не мог отделаться от подозрения, что Башир начал его избегать. Это проявлялось не очень явно и довольно выборочно. Башир не отказывался проводить с ним время, не стал скованнее или холоднее в разговорах и потребовал оставаться рядом. Но иногда Гарак всем телом ощущал, как он выскальзывает из-под мимолётных полуинтимных прикосновений, отстраняется на шаг-два, закрывается скрещенными руками. Это неявное дистанцирование обижало Гарака, словно у него вдруг отобрали что-то необходимое, а ещё больше тревожило, потому что он не мог определить причину происходящего.

Если бы речь шла о кардассианце, Гарак предположил бы, что это реакция на невольное пересечение границ доверия, когда Башир для сна нуждался в его объятиях. Для самого Гарака это стало бы веской причиной срочно восстанавливать защиту после возвращения в норму. Но Башир не считал близость слабостью и сознательно отказывался принимать иную точку зрения. Ещё Гарак мог бы заподозрить подавленное сексуальное влечение, но, опять же, подобные темы не смущали Башира, чтобы он молча их избегал. Также возможным был вариант, что Башир озабочен какой-то идеей, но решительно не хочет ей делиться, даже просто признавать, что она существует. И это представлялось Гараку наиболее неприятной перспективой, потому что самой вероятной темой в этом случае ему представлялась судьба джем’хадар.

Как бы то ни было, Гарак не находил в себе силы рискнуть завести разговор о плане освобождение Кардассии в тот момент, когда Башир пошатнул существовавшее между ними доверие и при этом ещё начал недвусмысленно проявлять интерес к другим кардассианцам. Неуверенность Гарака требовала сначала досконально разобраться с чужой позицией, и только потом начинать смертельно рискованную операцию. Но спрашивать Башира напрямую он считал бессмысленным. Даже люди, отравленные федеральной прямолинейностью, по его мнению, никогда не отвечали совершенно честно, в силу разумных опасений, или из собственных иллюзий о происходящем, или ещё по сотне разнообразных причин.

Едва заметное движение моментально вывело Гарака из задумчивости.

– Что-то не так? – спросил он в ответ на пристальный взгляд Дамара.

Тот помолчал, потом буркнул:

– Вы на меня смотрите.

– О, прошу прощения, наверное, это не очень вежливо. Но, к сожалению, здесь больше нечем заняться. Вы же не позволяете мне работать, – сокрушённо покачал головой Гарак, забавляясь тем, что до сих пор не утратил эту странную способность приводить окружающих в замешательство отстранённым видом. Это знание приятно его согрело.

– Я справляюсь сам, – сообщил Дамар и без того очевидный факт.

Гарак немного пошевелился, меняя позу. Он ощутил, как заныли мышцы после долгой неподвижности, и только тогда осознал, что почти всё это время был напряжён. Гарак поморщился от того, что не заметил этого раньше, и что вообще позволил беспокойству завладеть им настолько, что это отразилось на физическом уровне. Потом он чуть встряхнулся.

– Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь. Приближается время обеда? – обратился Гарак к Дамару.

– Да, – буркнул тот.

– Я так и понял, – Гарак мягко улыбнулся, демонстративно похлопав себя по животу. – Не хотите передохнуть?

– Нет, спасибо, – так же сухо ответил Дамар.

Гарак улыбнулся шире, чувствуя, что эта игра начинает ему нравиться.

– Может быть, поесть? – сладко спросил он. – Я могу принести вам что-нибудь из «Кварк’с».

Дамар заметно дёрнулся.

– Нет! – воскликнул он, но тут же понизил голос, – Благодарю за предложение. Не стоит.

С тяжким сожалением Гарак вздохнул.

– Как жаль. Но не могу же я прохлаждаться в баре, когда вы себя загоняете, обо мне начнут дурно говорить. Надеюсь, мой дорогой доктор не заскучает один, – он выдал ещё один вздох и остался сидеть на прежнем месте.

Дамар упёрся невидящим взглядом в свою панель, его внимание было очевидно далеко от работы. Гарак рассматривал его из-под ресниц со смесью веселья и любопытства. Он не мог понять, за что Дукат приблизил этого человека к себе. Он бы даже списал необоснованный фаворитизм на интимную связь, если бы не знал точно, что Дукат однозначно предпочитает женщин, причём в первую очередь баджорок. Впрочем, с неприязнью подумал Гарак, вкусы имеют свойство изменяться со временем, даже у кардассианцев. Эта мысль и подробная картина прощания Дуката с Баширом вчера в лаборатории вызывали у него острое недовольство. Неприятное, недоброе и, главное, совершенно неуместное чувство, от которого он избавился, если бы мог.

Дамар в который раз покосился на Гарака и поёжился при виде пустого застывшего лица, но тот не обратил внимания. Мысли Гарака снова ушли далеко, и на этот раз они не касались войны с Доминионом.

Спустя ещё пять часов Гарак решил, что его долг на сегодня выполнен, во всех смыслах. Он вежливо попрощался с Дамаром, пожелал ему удачного вечера и поспешил в лабораторию, сам не до конца понимая причины своей торопливости. Нельзя сказать, будто Гарак действительно ожидал каких-нибудь неприятностей, но дурная зависимость от знания, что с Баширом всё в порядке, давала о себе знать.

Подходя к лазарету, он ощутил, как сердце пропустило удар, и только потом узнал слабый запах крови. Гарак машинально потянулся к спрятанному фазеру, и тут же пожалел, что взял его с собой, а не оставил Баширу. В лазарет он вошёл торопливо и едва не налетел на Гатэра, тут же шарахнувшегося в сторону.

Взгляд Гарака метнулся вокруг, по запертой двери в лабораторию, по явно переложенным инструментам и одинокой Немад у входа в блоки для пациентов. Бран с ней не было, Башира тоже, а запах крови ощущался явственнее. Усилием воли Гарак взял себя в руки и заставил голос зазвучать с великолепным спокойствием:

– Окажите мне любезность, скажите, где доктор Башир? Он уже ушёл?

Немад едва заметно усмехнулась. Гарак мимоходом пожелал ей множество неприятностей и тут же забыл об этом, занятый более важными заботами.

– Доктор Башир ушёл с Основателем, – быстро сказал Гатэр.

Гарак улыбнулся ему со всей доступной сердечностью.

– Благодарю вас, мой юный друг. Прошу меня извинить, – он быстро зашагал к кабинету главы СБ.

Страх в нём медленно оседал, и Гарак с удивлением спросил себя, откуда пришла внезапная паника. Конечно, у него была склонность к негативным прогнозам, но обычно он учитывал реальную опасность, а не воображаемую. Эмоциональные всплески такой силы без причины, без каких-либо видимых признаков того, что Башир пострадал, были недопустимы. На самом деле, Гарак считал, что не имеет права позволять себе подобное, даже если бы Башир оказался действительно ранен, что там, даже если бы погиб. Ни один человек, тем более землянин из Федерации, не должен был делать Гарака настолько уязвимым.

Увы, какие бы попытки избежать опасной привязанности он ни предпринимал раньше, сейчас его слабость только росла. Гарак никогда не думал, что может настолько переживать о ком-то, кроме Тейна и Милы, что благополучие чужака станет для него лишь немного менее важным, чем судьба Кардассии, и это знание о себе вызывало в нём стыд и обречённое смирение.

В кабинете Одо оказалось тесно. Гарак почувствовал, как восстанавливается внутреннее равновесие, стоило ему только увидеть Башира. Справа от него примостился Джейк со своим паддом, слева Кира забросила ноги на стол Одо. Сам Одо нахохлился в своём кресле и казался весьма недовольным.

– Гарак! – на лице Башира моментально расплылась радостная улыбка. – А у нас тут ЧП – джем’хадар напали на Савиру, но мы их сдержали, я убил одного, но ничего страшного, он первый напал, поэтому я ничего не нарушил. Хотя он ранил Савиру, но доктор Немад уже провела операцию.

– Мой дорогой доктор…

Гарак подошёл к нему, положил ладони на теплые колени, вгляделся в лицо. Башир казался возбуждённым, довольным и совершенно целым. Если бы мог, Гарак обнял бы его и прижался лицом к прохладной ткани его рубашки, но подобная открытость при посторонних была для него запретна.

– Я в порядке, – добавил Башир, правильно истолковав его взгляд, и спрыгнул со стола.

Гарак беспомощно опустил руки и серьёзно сказал, не отрывая от него взгляд.

– Меня безмерно это радует, мой дорогой.

– А меня удивляет, – фыркнула Кира. – До этого дня я думала, что только клингон может пробить шкуру джем’хадар обычным ножом.

Потрясённо выдохнув, Гарак уставился на Башира. Тот снова улыбнулся и неловко пожал плечами.

– Я знал как и куда бить, и я никогда не промахиваюсь, – просто сказал он.

Гарак едва не закатил глаза на эту вопиюще прямолинейную демонстрацию способностей. Только наивные люди Федерации умели так небрежно выдавать своё превосходство.

– А я пропустил всё самое интересное, – пробубнил Джейк себе под нос.

– И слава Пророкам! Хватит об этом ныть! Тебе нечего было там делать! – прикрикнула на него Кира, потом вдохнула и разжала нервно сведённые пальцы.

– Но теперь у меня не получится достоверная статья! – запальчиво возразил Джейк, и Гарак подумал, что из Сиско получился плохой воспитатель. Если бы у него самого был ребёнок схожего возраста, он бы позаботился обучить отпрыска, каких мест и ситуаций следует избегать.

– В итоге, Виюн приказал мне завтра же с утра ввести всем джем’хадар успокаивающее. Так что, думаю, скоро всё станет намного проще, – сообщил Башир, и Гарак опять спросил себя, как ненавязчиво поднять тему превращения лекарства в яд. – А у тебя что? Я волновался, что ты не пришёл на обед.

– Увы, – с театральной печалью вздохнул Гарак, не решаясь снова прикоснуться к Баширу, даже просто взять за локоть. – Помощник гала Дуката оказался необычайно трудолюбивым молодым человеком. Он не счёл обеденный перерыв необходимостью. Но это был единственный ущерб, который мне сегодня причинили. Ах да, ещё скука. Дамар не позволил мне вмешаться в работу.

Кира громко фыркнула. Очевидно, она поступила бы на месте Дамара точно так же. Гарак задумался, удалось бы помешать ей выполнять обязанности одним только пристальным взглядом. Он сомневался.

– Другими словами, ты голоден, – нахмурился Башир. – Тогда мы должны пойти поужинать. Кто-нибудь с нами?

Гарак подавил досаду. Разумеется, мало кто за пределами Кардассии умел правильно оценивать приёмы пищи, но от этой неосознанной бестактности его переживания стали горше.

– Мне нужно ещё поговорить с Одо. Наедине, – покачала головой Кира.

Гарак отметил, как Одо быстро посмотрел на неё и тут же отвёл взгляд, и чуть усмехнулся про себя. Его слегка утешило, что он не единственный, кто попался в липкую паутину предательских привязанностей.

– Я хочу подробностей про сегодняшний инцидент, – Джейк соскочил на пол. – А вы всё равно будете рассказывать Гараку.

Башир кивнул ему, а Гарак мысленно вздохнул. Потом он снова посмотрел на Одо и Киру и сказал себе, что даже в разбитом чужаком ужине есть положительные стороны. По крайней мере, это оставит Одо с Кирой наедине и подарит ему ещё одну возможность сблизиться с ней. Вряд ли такой поворот придётся по вкусу Дукату, и мысль об этом почти развеселила Гарака. Он мягко подхватил Башира под руку и повлёк его к двери.

– Мой дорогой, я рассчитываю, что ваш рассказ будет очень подробным.


	10. Глава 9

С некоторых пор Виюн предпочитал работать после наступления условной «ночи», когда большая часть гуманоидов тратила время на сон. На станции сразу становилось спокойнее, и резко снижалась вероятность, что кто-нибудь помешает. Сейчас перед Виюном стояла задача изучить военные рапорты и отчёты о ситуации на Баджоре и составить по ним краткий доклад для Основательницы. Также его ждала новая статья Джейка Сиско, работа с которой, Виюн не сомневался, окажется пустой тратой времени. Джейк Сиско оказался совершенно необучаем и с поразительным упрямством продолжал подавать информацию о Доминионе в той форме, которая была неприемлема для пропуска к широкой публике. Виюн никак не мог решить для себя, является ли это свидетельством недостаточного интеллекта или неумением правильно оценивать полученный опыт. Однако забраковать статью, не просматривая, даже не пришло ему в голову.

Работа с военными сводками, более чем удовлетворительными, как раз подходила к концу, когда в кабинет начальника станции вошёл Одо. Виюн поспешно поднялся и почтительно поклонился. Одо чуть кивнул в ответ, подошёл к столу и остановился напротив Виюна.

– Что вам известно о ситуации на Баджоре? – спросил он, не тратя время на принятые у гуманоидов, но не нужные вортам знаки вежливости вроде приветствий. Виюн слегка обеспокоился и опустил взгляд на падд с докладами.

– Прошу прощения, Основатель, я только собирался ознакомиться с последними сводками. Но сообщений о чрезвычайных происшествиях не поступало.

– Я не имею ввиду какие-либо экстренные обстоятельства, – успокаивающе сказал Одо. – Я говорю об общем положении вещей.

Виюн вышел из-за стола, потому что стоять над креслом было неудобно, а садиться без позволения в присутствии Основателя он не решался. Обычно их не волновали подобные мелочи, но Одо, который вырос среди «твёрдых» и привык использовать принятые среди них невербальные способы коммуникации, мог счесть это неуважением.

– На Баджоре были волнения, однако по моей информации текущее правительство справляется с ситуацией. Пока нам даже не пришлось использовать джем’хадар для подавления беспорядков. В общем, можно сказать, что баджорцы интегрируются в Доминион, хотя менее успешно, чем кардассианцы. Настроения сопротивления ещё присутствуют, – сказал Виюн.

Одо согласно кивнул.

– Всё верно, но слишком поверхностно. Вы понимаете, что основная причина недовольства баджорцев действиями правительства – страх перед Кардассией?

Несколько секунд Виюн молчал, подбирая правильные формулировки. Наконец он ответил, немного медленнее, чем ему хотелось бы:

– Я предполагал это. Кардассия не влияет и не может влиять на политику Доминиона, она признала своё подчинённое положение. Прошло уже достаточно времени, чтобы убедиться в этом, но я осознаю, что народу Баджора может быть сложно усвоить этот факт, – не говоря о том, что повиновение Кардассии до сих пор вызывало у Виюна известные сомнения.

– Гуманоиды руководствуются больше эмоциями, чем рациональным анализом, – согласился Одо. – А память об оккупации вызывает у баджорцев чрезвычайную эмоциональную реакцию. Поэтому к нам до сих пор относятся настороженно. Если выражаться предельно прямо, Баджор боится и не доверяет Доминиону, и не готов сотрудничать с нами, даже во вред себе. Не говоря о том, что страх может в любой момент привести к взрыву. В буквальном смысле, учитывая богатый террористический опыт большой части граждан.

Виюн не отрываясь смотрел на Одо. Он не знал, чего именно ждёт от него Основатель. Виюн привык, что если он совершает ошибку, на неё указывают и выдают новые инструкции. А если нет непосредственных чрезвычайных обстоятельств, Основатели не вмешиваются в дела ворт. Сейчас Одо не обозначил конкретный промах Виюна, но явно был недоволен общим развитием ситуации.

– Джем’хадар на планете обеспечили бы безопасность и быстрое наказание тех, кто начнёт устраивать беспорядки, – наконец сказал Виюн. – Но Дукат убедил меня, что это резко обострит конфликт. Он долгое время работал с Баджором, и я счёл, что его опыт позволяет оценивать обстановку более адекватно, чем мой.

– В данном случае Дукат прав, – подтвердил Одо. Он стоял перед Виюном в своей обычной позе, сложив руки за спиной, очень прямо и без движения. – Прибытие солдат только усилит страх, а значит, риск. Нет. Намного продуктивнее будет, если вы встретитесь с правительством Баджора, в первую очередь, с Кай и первым министром, и дадите гарантии безопасности от Кардассии. Именно вы, как тот, кто контролирует действия Дуката.

Виюн задумался. Он не встречался с правительством Баджора и не считал это необходимым. Иерархия Доминиона строилась на принципе делегирования полномочий. Делами на местах занимался тот, кто лучше всего разбирался в вопросе, отчитываясь о своих действиях и получая распоряжения сверху. Вышестоящие не вмешивались в дела нижестоящих, если не возникало кризисов. Такими были отношения Основателей и ворт, ворт и джем’хадар, ворт и представителей гуманоидных рас, присоединённых к Доминиону. Виюн не отвечал за организацию жизни баджорцев, поэтому не контактировал с местными управленцами лично, поглощённый проблемами станции, войны и вайта. Однако теперь он думал, что не учёл особенности ситуации на Баджоре, которые сделали стандартный подход неоптимальным.

– Я сожалею о своей невнимательности, Основатель Одо, – сказал Виюн после долгой паузы. – Мне следовало проанализировать положение более тщательно и внести коррективы в стандартную схему работы. Я найду возможность встретиться с Кай и министром в ближайшее время.

Лицо Одо не изменилось, но он сказал:

– Хорошо.

Этого было достаточно, чтобы Виюн испытал облегчение и радость от того, что, несмотря на промах, его действия представляются Основателю удовлетворительными. Между тем Одо продолжал:

– Я должен указать вам на некоторые факты, имеющие значение при общении с лидерами Баджора. Власть у них делится между кабинетом министров и Кай, духовным лидером, полагаю, это вам известно.

Виюн кивнул. В любой другой ситуации он бы отнёсся к подобному социальному строю негативно, поскольку верования во власть воображаемых сущностей излишни в любом обществе. Однако и в этом аспекте Баджор оказался особенным: его довольно примитивная религия имела предельно практическое применение. Пророки Баджора были реальностью. Если говорить откровенно, их существование заставляло Виюна время от времени беспокоиться. Присутствие поблизости расы, чьи представители обладают способностью влиять на время, не имеют материальной формы и крайне непредсказуемы при контактах, нарушало правильный порядок жизни и несло угрозу. Но Виюн предпочитал верить утверждениям, что Пророки не вмешиваются в чужие дела, если только речь не идёт об опасности уничтожения Баджора. В этом было больше смысла, чем беспокоиться о том, чего всё равно нельзя изменить, а Доминион не располагал средствами для борьбы с нематериальными существами.

– К юрисдикции Кай относятся вопросы церкви, дипломатии, пропаганды, СМИ и прочих подобных вещей, связанных с общей социальной политикой и идеологией, – говорил Одо. – Организацией торговли, экономики и производством занимается кабинет министров. Таков порядок, это вы тоже должны знать. Однако есть проблема, заключающаяся в том, что нынешняя Кай, госпожа Винн, всегда стремилась сосредоточить в своих руках полную власть, не только ту, которая полагается ей по должности. Её амбиции в прошлом не раз могли привести к неприятным последствиям, если бы не вмешательства майора Киры, меня и капитана Сиско с его статусом Эмиссара.

Одо замолчал, пристально глядя на Виюна, словно чего-то ждал. Виюн задумался, чувствуя в озвученных фактах некоторое противоречие.

– Кай – духовный лидер Баджора, – медленно сказал он. – Как правило, для мало развитых культур «твёрдых» религия является способом регулировки морали, этого заменителя понимания порядка. Баджорский культ поклонения Пророкам выполняет эту функцию. Но получается, что на должности, подразумевающей определение понятий «правильно», и «неправильно» оказался человек, чьи поступки и мотивация настолько пагубны? Разве это не следует считать грубой ошибкой?

Одо некоторое время молчал, словно задумался о чём-то или искал подходящую формулировку для ответа.

– Мне сложно это понять, – ответил он после продолжительной паузы. – Но не всегда есть прямая связь между моральными качествами главы церкви и результатами её воспитательной и регулирующей деятельности. Если вам интересно, то вы можете уточнить работу этого механизма у доктора Башира. Он совмещает умение мыслить как гуманоиды с достаточной упорядоченностью, поэтому, вероятно, сможет пояснить действие этого феномена лучше меня.

– Прошу прощения, если этот вопрос вас слишком обеспокоил, – поспешно извинился Виюн.

– Не стоит. Понимание хаотичных проявлений «твёрдых» помогает в работе с ними, ваш интерес похвален. Однако сейчас я веду речь о другом, – Одо сделал ещё одну короткую паузу, Виюн терпеливо ждал. – Порядок распределения власти установлен и хорошо работает, его нет смысла менять. Поэтому я считаю, что не следует позволять Кай получить больше власти, чем ей положено.

– Если Кай Винн нарушает закон, её следует сместить с должности и судить, – нахмурился Виюн, но Одо резко оборвал его:

– Нет, – и тут же смягчил тон до прежнего ровного спокойствия. – Подобная инициатива наверняка испугает баджорцев сильнее. После покушения на их лидеров они решат, что мы собираемся превратить их в бесправных рабов, как раньше сделала Кардассия. Это противоречит политике и обещаниям Доминиона.

– Разумеется, народу будут озвучены доказательства неправомерных действий Кай…

– Нет, – повторил Одо. – Нам не поверят. Решат, что наши обвинения сфабрикованы. Начнутся волнения. Мы без труда подавим их с помощью джем’хадар, но о добровольном сотрудничестве с Баджором после этого придётся забыть. У нас всё ещё продолжается война с Федерацией. Кроме того, Доминион несёт правильный порядок, а не насаждает бессмысленную тиранию, поэтому я считаю недопустимым развязывать конфликт с Баджором без веских причин.

– Разумеется, вы правы, Основатель, но что тогда я должен делать? – несколько растерянно спросил Виюн.

– Ничего особенного, – в голосе Одо появилась тень успокаивающих интонаций. – Просто у меня есть несколько… скажем так, рекомендаций, которые помогут провести предстоящий разговор с наибольшей продуктивностью.

Виюн склонил Голову перед Одо.

– Я слушаю вас внимательнейшим образом, Основатель.

~

Прибытие Винн и Шакара состоялось через несколько дней, и сложности начались уже на этапе их встречи. Когда станцией управлял Сиско, всё было просто: согласно уставу Звёздного Флота любых высокопоставленных гостей должен встречать командующий. Но в иерархии Доминиона Одо и Виюн были выше Кай по положению, Дуката баджорцы воспринимали как врага, а эскорт из кардассианцев и джем’хадар мог как испугать их, так и оскорбить, если бы его приняли за конвой.

Откровенно говоря, Одо все эти нюансы порядком раздражали, он не видел смысла вообще в каких-либо почётных встречах. Однако за время работы с Сиско и Дукатом, Одо усвоил, что большинство гуманоидов, особенно наделённых властью, болезненно воспринимают отсутствие внимания к своим персонам. Кроме того, следовало учесть общую напряжённую атмосферу на Баджоре и самолюбие Винн. Таким образом, Одо и Кире пришлось потратить несколько часов на обсуждение, прежде, чем они нашли решение, как правильно настроить Виюна на встречу, и как именно эту встречу следует начать, и каким образом желательно продолжить.

Теперь Одо вместе с Дукатом и Виюном ждал в командном центре. Корабль с Баджора встречали Кира и Дамар в сопровождении всего пары солдат – кардассианца и джем’хадар. Одо ознакомился с личными делами членов баджорской СБ, которые сопровождали Винн и Шакара, и решил, что дополнительные меры безопасности не требуются. Он знал этих людей и считал их профессионализм и благоразумие достаточными, чтобы не возникли неприятности.

По мнению Одо, если и стоило ждать проблем, то совсем с другой стороны. Он невольно повернул голову, внимательно рассматривая Дуката. Тот выглядел совершенно невозмутимым, и Одо не мог определить, о чём он думает.

При том, какие отношения сложились у Виюна и Дуката, Одо допускал, что Дукат может попытаться сразу перехватить инициативу в разговоре, и вряд ли это будет хорошо воспринято. Им следовало убедить Винн и Шакара в том, что кардассианцы не представляют угрозы для Баджора, в первую очередь, благодаря руководству Виюна. Этой цели не удастся достигнуть, если Дукат начнёт вести себя, как командующий.

Однако Дукат был и оставался истинным кардассианцем, а значит, инстинктивно умел чуять границы допустимого. Одо хорошо помнил, как при всей его строптивости и несогласии с политикой командования, он всегда своевременно отступал и прогибался под приказы сверху, и при необходимости прекрасно создавал иллюзию полного подчинения начальству. Сделает ли это Дукат ради Виюна, Одо не брался предсказать.

А ещё не следовало забывать о том, что первый министр Шакар был террористом, ячейку которого Дукат пытался выявить долго и безуспешно. И Одо точно знал, что эта неудача в своё время изрядно уязвила его гордость. Кардассианцы всегда умели откладывать эмоции ради прагматичной выгоды, и легко было обмануться, решив, что так они поступают всегда, но Одо лично видел, как в самый непредсказуемый момент это хладнокровие ломается под наплывом чувств. Дуката, сломавшего себе жизнь ради Зиял, следовало приводить в пример первым.

В общем, Одо не представлял, как поведёт себя Дукат на этих переговорах, и даже не мог выдать ему чётких указаний, потому что рисковал вызывать подозрения без гарантии, что приказы выполнятся нужным образом. Такая неопределённость Одо раздражала.

– Приятно будет поздороваться со старыми друзьями, – сказал Дукат, и Одо понял, что тот уже какое-то время смотрит в ответ. Он пожал плечами и отвернулся, стараясь изобразить равнодушие.

– Вряд ли министра Шакара можно назвать вашим другом.

Дукат усмехнулся.

– Ну, наши разногласия в прошлом. Сейчас обстоятельства совсем иные, и я уверен, мы найдём общий язык. И моё глубочайшее уважение к министру в этом поможет, – Дукат повернулся к Виюну. – Должен вам сообщить, что министр Шакар действительно выдающийся человек. В своё время мы так и не смогли его поймать, и, поверьте, это не было результатом недобросовестности или же недостаточного профессионализма. Его способности вести дела следует признать почти равными кардассианским, а командование ограничивало меня в методах. Если бы у нас с Одо появилась возможность действовать на своё усмотрение…

– Дукат, – сухо перебил Одо, узнав в его голосе самодовольные интонации, служившие признаком того, что речь затянется, – напомню вам, что я никогда не участвовал в борьбе с террористами. Я всего лишь следил за порядком на станции.

Дукат широко улыбнулся ему.

– Разумеется, и великолепно следили. Я всегда восхищался вашей приверженностью справедливости, без оглядки на участвующие в конфликте стороны. Но я уверен, что если бы обстоятельства сложились иным образом, и мне не мешали, а вы всё же выбрали сторону, то мы обязательно справились бы с Шакаром, несмотря на его выдающиеся таланты. Мы с вами всегда хорошо работали вместе, не так ли?

Виюн едва заметно нахмурился и вопросительно посмотрел на Одо. Одо хмыкнул.

– Работать с вами было… удовлетворительно, – сказал он с паузами, не совсем понимая, какие чувства вызывает у него этот факт и его признание вслух. Кира была бы недовольна подобными словами, но солгать Одо тоже не мог. – Не менее удовлетворительно, чем с капитаном Сиско. Иногда даже более, – зачем-то добавил он, словно назло мимолётному порыву принизить способности Дуката в угоду неприязни Киры.

– О, – в голосе Дуката смешались удивление, веселье и торжество. – Мне очень приятно слышать это. А я уже начал думать, что успел чем-то вызвать ваше недовольство или обидеть.

– Нет, ничего такого, – заверил Одо, не до конца уверенный, что Дукат подразумевает или ждёт от него.

– Я рад… – начал Дукат, но тут раздался сигнал от двери, и в конференц-зал вошли Винн и Шакар в сопровождении Киры и Дамара.

Виюн шагнул вперёд, надевая свою обычную приветственную улыбку, Дукат неторопливо повернулся к новоприбывшим всем корпусом и остался на своём месте, позади Виюна. Его лицо выражало приветливость, но Одо улавливал в его позе, в напряжённой шее скрытую готовность атаковать.

– Приветствую вас, господа. Мы очень, очень счастливы видеть вас. Прошу, присаживайтесь, – Виюн указал на кресла, старательно транслируя радушие.

– Благодарю вас за оказанную честь, – ровно ответила Винн, глядя сначала на Виюна, потом мельком на Одо с Дукатом и снова на Виюна. – Я рада встретиться с вами после такого долгого ожидания.

Она неторопливо подошла и положила руку на спинку ближайшего кресла, но не села. Одо видел едва заметные заминки в движениях Винн, словно она сомневалась в правильности своих действий. Её взгляд был острым и настороженным, и в какой-то степени Одо радовался, что тяжесть разговора с ней ляжет не на его плечи. Шакар стоял за её спиной и не сводил взгляда с Дуката, и его лицо было совершенно неподвижным.

Одо прошёл к креслу во главе стола и сел.

– Прошу вас, – повторил Виюн, опускаясь справа от Одо. Дукат с невозмутимым видом занял место слева.

Кай Винн ещё краткое мгновение колебалась, потом они с Шакаром сели возле Виюна. Одо бросил взгляд на дверь, у которой до сих пор стояли Кира и Дамар. Дамар казался слегка обеспокоенным, кардассианские правила предписывали ему оставить вышестоящих одних. Но на лице Киры застыло выражение упрямства, которое ясно говорило, что она не собирается и шага сделать без прямого приказа. Её взгляд на Одо на секунду стал почти умоляющим. Одо ещё мгновение смотрел на неё, потом отвернулся, делая вид, что ничего не происходит, и что в комнате нет никаких лишних людей. Виюн поймал его жест и, так же не обращая внимания на Киру с Дамаром, обратился к Винн:

– Мне крайне интересно знакомство с вами, господа. Я немало слышал о вас обоих. Однако мне сообщили, что вас на станцию привели какие-то проблемы. Что случилось?

Винн снова быстро взглянула на Дуката.

– Позвольте уточнить, могу ли я сразу перейти к делу и говорить прямо, или в Доминионе есть какие-нибудь… протоколы для обсуждения дел.

Виюн поднял брови.

– Нет, ничего подобного, наоборот, мы ценим краткость и практичный подход.

– Я судила по традициям Кардассии, которые совершенно иные, – пояснила Винн, и Одо тоже невольно покосился в сторону Дуката.

Тот с обворожительной улыбкой смотрел на Винн и, казалось, внимал каждому её слову. Одо не поверил его великолепному дружелюбию ни на миг. Шакар настороженно хмурился.

– К сожалению, у нас действительно есть проблемы, – продолжила Винн. – Люди плохо представляют, чего им ждать от вас и от Кардассии. Кроме того, из-за войны мы отрезаны от привычных торговых партнёров, и скоро окажемся лишены многих необходимых вещей.

– Уважаемые Кай Винн, министр, замечу, что я отсылал правительству предложения о взаимовыгодных договорах, – немедленно вмешался Дукат.

Винн поджала губы и послала Дукату крайне враждебный взгляд.

– Думаю, вы понимаете нашу недоверчивость, – быстро сказал Шакар, явно не давая ей заговорить. – Хотя эти предложения довольно интересные и неожиданно щедрые, – он пристально изучал Дуката. Тот ответил слабой высокомерной усмешкой.

– Шакар, боюсь, с вами играют дурную шутку ваши старые привычки. Паранойя хороша в подполье, а в торговле…

– Она тоже не помешает, – перебил Шакар, и в его голосе странно мешались вызов и старательное дружелюбие. Он чуть наклонился вперёд, словно собирался боднуть собеседника. Дукат небрежно откинулся на спинку кресла и по-прежнему улыбался, но его гребни заметно приподнялись.

– Господа… – резко начала Винн, но Виюн положил руку ей на запястье.

– Полагаю, эту часть должны решить наши коллеги, – он махнул рукой, указывая одновременно на Дуката и Шакара. – Насколько мне известно, вопросы экономики находятся в компетенции министра, а с нашей стороны ими занимается гал Дукат.

Одо с облегчением кивнул Виюну, который после своей тирады быстро вопросительно на него взглянул. Винн напряглась, её рука под пальцами Виюна закаменела, она глубоко вздохнула.

– Мне жаль говорить такое, но нашему народу не понравится, что договор заключается с Кардассией. Мы присоединились к Доминиону, а не к ним.

– Уверяю, вы просто неверно понимаете ситуацию, – проникновенно возразил Виюн. – Кардассия – часть Доминиона, и, обращаясь к ней, вы обращаетесь к нам. В Домионе приветствуется взаимопомощь входящих в него рас.

– Я готов принести какие угодно извинения, если вам недостаточно всех слов кардассианского правительства, звучавших ранее, – вкрадчиво добавил Дукат. – Я понимаю, что неприятные воспоминания могут доставлять вам неудобства, но предвзятость в деловых вопросах только мешает. Нам нужно оценивать друг друга, не оглядываясь на прошлые недоразумения.

– Уверен, вы сможете это сделать, когда мы начнём обсуждение, – заметил Шакар, и они вновь сцепились взглядами.

– Сложно так просто изменить привычное отношение, – немного принуждённо сказала Винн.

– Как раз проблемы отношения баджорцев к кардассианцам я предлагаю обсудить нам с вами, пока наши коллеги занимаются вопросами материальной помощи, – с энтузиазмом ответил Виюн. – Ведь настроения людей находятся под вашей юрисдикцией. Давайте же поговорим, чем я могу помочь успокоить баджорцев и уверить их, что Кардассия никоим образом не повредит им, – он повернулся к Дукату. – Вы с министром Шакаром можете сесть там, чтобы мы не мешали друг другу, – Виюн указал на противоположный конец стола.

Дукат и Шакар переглянулись и встали с такой синхронностью, что Одо стало весело. Винн шумно выдохнула, глядя, как они параллельно двигаются с разных сторон стола, подходят к последним креслам и по-прежнему одновременно садятся друг напротив друга. Пока она отвлеклась, Виюн снова повернулся к Одо, и тот снова дал ему одобрительный кивок.

Всё складывалось как нельзя лучше: Шакар с Дукатом займутся делами, и Винн не сможет вмешаться в их решения и присвоить их себе. Если, конечно, подумал Одо, эти двое сумеют договориться.

– Кстати, Дамар, Майор Кира, можете присоединиться, – лениво протянул Дукат, не отпуская взгляд Шакара. – Стоять под дверьми так утомительно.

Кира вспыхнула, однако решительно вскинула голову, подошла к столу и села рядом с Шакаром. Дамар отстал от неё разве что на шаг.

– Чтобы никто не мог сказать, что я пытался обмануть или запугать уважаемого министра, – почти промурлыкал Дукат.

– Или что я по старой памяти угрожал префекту… бывшему префекту Терок Нор, – подхватил Шакар.

Одо не стал вставлять раздражённый хмык и незаметно коснулся локтя Виюна под столом. Тот тут же обратился к Винн, не сводившей взгляда с противоположного конца стола.

– Давайте вернёмся к нашим вопросам. Я готов пойти баджорцам и их опасениям навстречу.

Винн медленно повернула голову, снова глубоко вздохнула и вымученно улыбнулась.

– Вы очень добры.

Одо удовлетворённо откинулся на спинку кресла, приготовившись скучать. Он сделал всё, что мог, теперь дело оставалось за «твёрдыми».

~

– А потом всё было просто ужасно! – воскликнула Кира и схватилась за кружку кофе, делая глоток.

Они все – Одо, Кира, Джейк, Башир и Гарак – опять сидели в кабинете главы СБ, и Джейк думал о том, что им надо либо найти новое место собраний, либо пересмотреть состав участников. Изначально он собирался взять интервью о переговорах с Кай только у Одо и Киры. Но Башир случайно узнал про это, и конечно захотел войти в курс событий, ну а Гарак, само собой, притащился следом. Теперь Джейку опять приходилось моститься на краешке стола Одо и беспокоиться о том, чтобы Кира не сбила на пол чью-нибудь чашку, пока размахивает руками от избытка чувств. Всё это было ужасно несолидно, и Джейк переживал от того, как мало походит на настоящего журналиста. А из-за того, что Виюн по-прежнему не пускал его статьи к широкой публике, он чувствовал себя вдвойне глупо.

– В каком смысле «ужасно»? – спросил Джейк у Киры. – Дукат настаивал на зверских условиях обмена ресурсами с Баджором? Угрожал Шакару?

– Да!.. То есть, нет. В смысле, эта проклятая кардассианская любезность! У меня скулы сводило от приторности Дуката, но при этом он несколько раз оскорбил Шакара, и намекнул, что его борьба за свободу Баджора была забавной, во имя Пророков, забавной! Он нас откровенно провоцировал, и я не знаю, как не попыталась его убить прямо там, и как Шакар тоже сдержался! А ведь если бы мы не договорились, то за дело бы точно взялась Кай Винн! – Кира резко выдохнула и опёрлась о стол обоими локтями, по-прежнему держа в ладонях свою кружку. – Дукат мерзавец. Ненавижу его, – добавила она намного спокойнее.

Гарак как-то странно хмыкнул, он выглядел позабавленным. Башир с любопытством покосился на него, но оба промолчали. Джейк продал бы половинку души за то, чтобы узнать, что они оба подумали. Но помня о прошлом неудачном разговоре Киры и Гарака про Дуката, он решил оставить свой интерес при себе.

– Ладно, так и запишу, – сказал Джейк вслух. – Гал Дукат проявил крайнее неуважение к баджорской стороне и чуть не сорвал переговоры, но дипломатичность министра Шакара позволила урегулировать вопрос.

На этот раз хмыкнул Одо, а Кира слабо улыбнулась.

– Отлично сказано, Джейк.

– Отлично. Но читателей явно больше всего заинтересует, до чего вы договорились. Кардассия поможет Баджору?

Кира поморщилась.

– Дукат заявил, что Кардассия предоставит нам технологии и некоторые товары – в обмен на ресурсы. Подробности вроде объёмов поставок и сроков будут уточнять ещё не меньше месяца, но я уверена, что он собирается снова наводнить Баджор кардассианцами, которые попытаются заставить нас работать на себя. На этот раз не с помощью оружия, а шантажируя отсутствием, например, лекарств.

Гарак шумно вздохнул.

– Майор Кира, вы слишком дурного мнения о моей расе, – проворчал он. – Уверяю, вряд ли большая часть граждан мечтает загнать баджорцев в шахты. Мы подходим к ведению дел прагматично. Хотя я не могу утверждать, что подобные планы не лелеет лично Дукат, – торопливо добавил он, видя, как вскинулась Кира.

Джейк подавил невольное неуместное хихиканье, Одо саркастично хмыкнул.

– Ты зря беспокоишься, – сказал он Кире. – Виюн договорился с Кай Винн, что все дела с Кардассией будут находиться под руководством ворт. Для этой цели создадут специальную партию.

Кира закатила глаза с мученическим видом.

– Как будто меня может утешить, что над нами поставят других надсмотрщиков! Ворты лучше, чем кардассианцы, но это всё равно отвратительно!

Одо отвернулся, и если бы это был кто-то другой, Джейк бы сказал «обиженно отвернулся».

– Мы сделали всё, что хотели, и получили тот результат, на которой рассчитывали, когда направляли Виюна к Кай Винн, – сухо напомнил Одо.

– Да. Разумеется. Но мне всё равно всё это не нравится! – сердито вздохнула Кира

Джейк опустил взгляд на падд. Интервью не задалось, что не удивляло – в такой-то обстановке. Джейк точно знал, как делать правильно: должна быть просторная комната, удобный диван, кофе или чай для обоих собеседников и, главное, чёткие вопросы и чёткие ответы. А не маленький кабинет, где все сидят чуть ли не на друг на друге и спорят, забыв о журналисте.

– Одо, может, вы расскажете мне подробнее об этой сделке? – попробовал Джейк снова. – Что собираются делать ворты? Взять под контроль ресурсы и их добычу на Баджоре? И что с политикой управления?

Одо закатил глаза.

– Боюсь, что твоё интервью снова никто не увидит, – сказал Башир с сочувствием, но без особенного огорчения.

Джейк закусил губу и кинул на него злобный взгляд. Он и сам понимал, что его работа получается бесполезной и глупой, и вся затея остаться на станции давно потеряла смысл. Джейк с некоторым смущением понял, что завидует. Башир, в отличие от него, занимался делом: искал возможности диверсии с вайтом, втирался в доверие Виюну и Дукату, и вообще успел запугать почти всех врагов вокруг.

– Но я же не могу писать, что Доминион помогает Баджору и налаживает правильное управление! – буркнул Джейк. – Это создаст положительный образ противника, а во время войны так делать нельзя. Люди начнут задумываться о том, что допустимо сдаться, ведь мы проигрываем.

– Баджоцы никогда об этом не задумаются! – выпалила Кира.

– Возможно, вам стоит лучше работать над формулировками? – спросил Гарак.

Джейк недоверчиво посмотрел на него.

– В самом деле, совершенно не обязательно кого-то яростно обличать, чтобы создать у читателя чувство протеста и неприязни, – продолжил тот с возрастающим энтузиазмом. – Конечно, тексты землян прискорбно прямолинейны и почти не подразумевают игры смыслов, но я успел убедиться, что некоторые приёмы иносказаний у вас используются не менее успешно, чем на Кардассии. Если хотите, я мог бы помочь вам отшлифовать статьи, убрать очевидно враждебный тон, но сохранить необходимый смысл.

– Ээээ… – Джейк неуверенно покрутил в пальцах стилус, посмотрел на Башира.

– В том, что касается формы, а не сути, он неплохой критик, – сказал тот с лёгкой улыбкой.

– Неплохой?!. – возмущённо вскинулся Гарак, но его перебил громкий смешок Киры.

– Джейк, не верь кардассианцу. Он наверняка превратит твои интервью в хвалебные оды своей расе и Доминиону, – проворчала она, но в её голосе теперь стало куда меньше злости и куда больше веселья.

Джейк задумался. Он всегда предпочитал простую форму изложения, но сейчас это был не лучший вариант. В конце концов, он всегда мог отказаться от правки Гарака, если она ему не понравится.

– Спасибо. Давайте попробуем, – ответил он вслух.

– Тогда скопируйте мне законченный вариант, когда он у вас будет. Я посмотрю во время очередного безумно длинного дня рядом с Дамаром, – Гарак вздохнул, и Джейк подумал, что его предложение вызвано вовсе не желанием помочь распространению информации, а эгоистичной борьбой со скукой.

Впрочем, для Джейка это не имело значения. Если Гарак действительно поможет, то какая разница, почему он захотел это сделать, а если нет, хуже всё равно не станет.

– В любом случае, у нас есть ещё месяц мирной жизни до нового нашествия кардассианцев на Баджор, – криво усмехнулась Кира. – Вдруг нам повезёт и что-нибудь успеет измениться за это время.

Очень маловероятно, подумал Джейк, но как и все остальные дипломатично промолчал. Вставлять эту реплику в интервью он не стал.


	11. Глава 10

Спустя две недели после первой встречи с правительством Баджора Дукат приказал Дамару полностью взять на себя управление службой безопасности. Дамар этому обрадовался, что там, он был просто счастлив. Во-первых, у него появилась возможность отвлечься от надоевшей и нерешаемой проблемы, во-вторых, ему больше не приходилось проводить так много времени рядом с Гараком. Однако он посчитал своим долгом уточнить:

– Работа с полем ещё не закончена.

– Это очень, очень печально. Я обязан назвать такой результат неудовлетворительным, – укоризненно ответил Дукат, но выбор слов и слабая усмешка в уголках его губ создали у Дамара отчётливое впечатление, что нет такой уж насущной необходимости убирать мины.

Что ж, мысль о том, что Кардассия избавлена от новой волны ворт и джем’хадар, лишь успокаивала Дамара. Хотя его немного тревожило, что он не мог до конца понять окончательную цель Дуката. Несмотря на почти откровенное разрешение саботажа, Дукат больше не озвучивал никаких конкретных планов относительно Доминиона даже наедине с Дамаром и, казалось, полностью сосредоточился на войне с Федерацией и на посредничестве между баджорцами и кардассианцами.

Работы по восстановлению станции практически закончились, но для отладки систем безопасности ещё требовалось время. Дамар с большим удовольствием переключился на эту задачу, уделяя полю и Гараку не больше нескольких часов в пару дней. Надо сказать, что после смены режима окружающий мир стал казаться ему куда более приветливым местом.

Ещё через десять дней он с чувством честно выполненного долга доложил Дукату о том, что СБ полностью готова к работе.

– Великолепно, – Дукат даже прижмурился от удовольствия. – Наши дела идут просто прекрасно, – он небрежно взмахнул паддом. – Доклады сообщают о новых победах, враг отступает и мы, наконец, готовы налаживать более тесные отношения с Баджором, не боясь получить от них неприятный сюрприз. Просто замечательно, Дамар, просто замечательно.

– Да, гал, – подтвердил Дамар, не сдержав довольную улыбку. Ему показалось, что буквально сочившееся от Дуката удовольствие накрывает его и впитывается в кожу. В тот момент он абсолютно верил в то, что несмотря на Доминион, многочисленных врагов и все сложности, Кардассию ждёт исключительно великолепное будущее.

– Осталось дождаться, когда Федерация падёт, – продолжил Дукат, сталкивая пальцем бейсбольный мяч с подставки и тут же подхватывая его, – и тогда… – он на мгновение нахмурился, покрутил мяч в пальцах, положил его на место и резко поднялся. – Идём. Надо доложить Виюну. Может, он наконец прекратит брюзжать.

Они вышли из кабинета в центр управления, и Дамар сразу увидел Виюна, который старательно изливал на Киру и Одо волны восторга.

– У майора Киры великолепные новости, – с энтузиазмом сообщил Виюн, когда Дамар с Дукатом приблизились. – Баджорцы наконец-то прибыли на станцию. Первый корабль пришвартовался несколько минут назад. Скоро Терок Нор снова оживёт.

Дамар подавил ядовитый смешок. Лично для него это было известие о новых проблемах и резко подскочившей угрозе взрывов.

– Разумеется, мне известно об этом, – нейтрально ответил Дукат.

– Я удвою меры безопасности, – добавил Дамар, чувствуя, как угасает прежняя яркая радость, сменяясь настороженностью. Дукат кивнул.

Дамар посмотрел на Киру, по лицу которой скользнули раздражение и злая насмешка.

– Вы боитесь, что мы снова отберём у вас станцию?

– Попробуйте! – сердито выпалил Дамар.

Кира по-прежнему раздражала его, ничуть не меньше, чем в первый день прибытия. Работа рядом ничуть не примирила их, и если бы только у Дамара была власть, он бы позаботился держать Киру как можно дальше от центра управления и Терок Нор в целом.

– Хватит, хватит, – Виюн вскинул руки. – Не нужно ссориться.

Дамар покосился на Дуката. Тот казался спокойным, словно выпад Киры никак его не задел, но Дамар был уверен, что в душе Дукат оскорблён.

– Усиление службы безопасности правильно, – сказал Одо.

Кира резко повернула к нему голову и недовольно поджала губы, а Дамар насторожился. Одо, который принадлежал к расе основателей Доминиона, вызывал у него инстинктивную опаску. Неожиданное согласие с его стороны заставляло подозревать подвох. В следующий момент Дамар понял, что не ошибся в своём недоверии:

– Поэтому я хочу, чтобы мне вернули баджорскую СБ, – закончил Одо

– Если вы хотите, Основатель, – мгновение помедлив, согласился Виюн, и Дамар захотел рявкнуть ему в лицо «Идиот!». Перед мысленным взором Дамара мгновенно развернулась красочная картина того, как приходится драться с баджорцами за арестованных террористов, которых те, само собой, начнут покрывать.

– Одо… – со смесью усталости и укора вздохнул Дукат. – Вы действительно уверены, что такая мера послужит улучшению безопасности, а не наоборот? Вы работали на Терок Нор не многим меньше, чем я, и знаете, что нельзя проявлять излишнюю неосторожность.

Кира громко фыркнула и вскинула подбородок, глядя с откровенным вызовом. Одо глянул на неё, хмыкнул и шагнул вперёд, между ней и Дукатом.

– Не бойтесь, гал Дукат, – сказал он. – Я лично отберу себе людей, которые не станут делать бессмысленных попыток убить вас или ваших подчинённых. Я просто хочу, чтобы на станции был порядок, и я сомневаюсь, что его удастся обеспечить силами кардассианцев. Вы уверены, что ваши солдаты смогут проявить справедливость, разбираясь в ссорах и правонарушениях баджорцев?

Дамар стиснул зубы, и единственное, что немного утешило его злость, это выражение не меньшей досады, исказившее лицо Киры.

– Одо… – снова начал Дукат, но Виюн не дал ему продолжить:

– Я думаю, мы сделаем так, как хочет Основатель.

На лице Дуката отразилось усталое смирение, и он кивнул.

– Вы можете быть свободны, майор, – мягко сказал Виюн. – Уверен, вы хотите пообщаться с соотечественниками, поэтому не смею вас задерживать.

Кира коротко кивнула и вышла.

– Великолепная женщина, – сказал Дукат ей вслед.

Лицо Виюна моментально стало равнодушным.

– Вы уже говорили нечто подобное, но это бессмысленно, – без тени прежней любезности заметил он.

– Великолепная и очень опасная женщина, – продолжил Дукат, словно не замечая его безразличия. – И очень баджорка. Позвольте мне ещё раз спросить, действительно ли вы считаете целесообразным…

– Дукат, вы сомневаетесь в способности Основателя справиться с «твёрдыми», которых он изучал всю жизнь? – с тенью раздражения спросил Виюн. – Или в его лояльности?

– Ни в коей мере, – после короткой паузы, сказавшей Дамару очень много, ответил Дукат.

– В таком случае, займитесь своими обязанностями. Что с минным полем?

Дамар поспешно дёрнулся вперёд, намереваясь лично ответить за результат своей работы, но остановился под тяжёлым взглядом Дуката.

– К сожалению, даже помощь Гарака не позволила решить вопрос быстрее, – сказал Дукат с интонацией «я же говорил». – Но вам не стоит волноваться, это временные затруднения. Дамар делает всё, что может.

– Да. Гарак сообщал мне об этом.

Дукат чуть приподнял брови. Дамар в ответ лишь слегка пожал плечами, не представляя, с чего Гарак решил бы выгораживать его перед Виюном.

Виюн развернулся к нему.

– Однако в дальнейшем я требую, чтобы вы меньше занимались СБ и больше – полем. Основатель Одо разберётся с безопасностью, и сделает это лучше вас.

Дамар набычился.

– Это приказ! – резко добавил Виюн.

Дукат из-за его спины слегка кивнул и усмехнулся. Дамар буркнул:

– Слушаюсь.

Одо громко хмыкнул.

– Да, Виюн, я собирался показать вам последние рапорты о боевых действиях. Мы снова выигрываем, – Дукат протянул ему падд.

Виюн мгновение смотрел на него, словно не сразу смог переключиться на новый вопрос, потом отрывистым движением взял падд.

– Я ознакомлюсь. Основатель?

Одо покачал головой.

– Я собираюсь отправиться на Променад и последить за баджорцами.

– Конечно, Основатель, – Виюн поклонился, дождался ухода Одо и сам удалился в кабинет.

– Дамар, – негромко сказал Дукат. – Утрой меры безопасности с нашей стороны и занимайся этим лично. Ясно?

– Я собирался так поступить, гал.

Дукат склонил голову на бок.

– Вопреки приказу ворты? – уточнил он вкрадчивым угрожающим шёпотом.

Дамар попытался быстро вычислить, сделал ли снова что-то не так, но Дукат вдруг улыбнулся.

– Вот поэтому я всегда могу на тебя положиться. А теперь, – он подошёл к Дамару вплотную и понизил голос, – скажи-ка мне, почему Гарак хвалил тебя перед Виюном.

– Я не знаю, – честно ответил Дамар.

– Надеюсь, ты не пускаешь его к работе? – продолжил Дукат, впиваясь взглядом в его лицо.

Дамар мотнул головой, почти возмущённый таким предположением.

– Даже не оставляю одного на рабочем месте.

Вид Дуката стал задумчивым.

– Интересно. И чем же он тогда занимается? Кажется, я зря не интересовался этим вопросом.

– Ну… – Дамар озадаченно нахмурился. – Ничем. Пишет. Шьёт. Треплется иногда, – он невольно поморщился, вспомнив некоторые слова, которые вызывали в нём желание устроить драку. Но повторять свою ошибку он не собирался.

Дукат усмехнулся краем рта.

– Кажется, сладкие речи моего старого друга Гарака не произвели на тебя впечатления.

Дамар опустил взгляд.

– Я думаю, он меня провоцирует, – проворчал он.

– Вот как…

Дукат неторопливо отошёл от него и сел на ближайшее свободное место.

– Принеси мне рокуджино, – рассеяно приказал он. – И можешь прихватить себе.

Дамар предпочёл бы рокассовый сок, но послушно взял то, что просил Дукат. Заикаться о своих вкусах, когда гал позволяет разделить если не еду, то питьё, даже не пришло ему в голову.

– Итак, – протянул Дукат, сделав глоток и изучая Дамара внимательным взглядом, – что же говорил тебе Гарак?

Дамар насупился, не зная, как ответить. У него язык не поворачивался повторять небрежные замечания Гарака об отце Дуката, или о его работе во время оккупации.

– Просто болтает чушь. Я почти не слушаю, – выдавил он, сжимая чашку.

– Дамар, – укоризненно покачал головой Дукат, – как печально видеть твои попытки мне лгать. Либо не старайся совсем, либо делай это не так очевидно.

– Но я не могу повторять за Гараком! – выпалил Дамар, вспыхнув.

Ухмыльнувшись, Дукат протянул:

– Что же такого он сказал? Неужели раскритиковал политический курс Кардассии?

– Он раскритиковал вас, – сдался Дамар и поспешно сделал глоток на полкружки разом.

Дукат захохотал с нескрываемым удовольствием

– Это не смешно, это оскорбительно! – Дамар лишь в последний момент понизил голос, и бросил взгляд по сторонам. Кардассианцы очень старательно не поднимали голов от рабочих консолей, джем’хадар, судя по всему, было и правда всё равно.

– Не сомневаюсь, – всё ещё посмеиваясь, согласился Дукат, потом наклонился вперёд и похлопал Дамара по предплечью. – Ты совершенно правильно делаешь, что не обращаешь внимания на его пустословие. Гарак любит сеять раздоры и распускать сплетни, но если их игнорировать, они теряют всякое значение. Хотя любопытно, чего он хотел добиться своим злословием. Им, и ещё своим заступничеством перед Виюном. Такая дружелюбность кажется мне подозрительной. А тебе?

– Тоже, – согласился Дамар.

С его точки зрения, Гарак был подозрительным целиком и полностью, с головы до ног. Дамар до сих пор иногда задумывался, не разливается ли уже по его телу какой-нибудь медленный яд, который скажется через пару месяцев или лет. Но в лазарет с подобным вопросом идти было глупо, потому что у Гатэра всё равно не хватило бы квалификации на точный ответ, а с остальными Дамар не рискнул бы иметь дело. Немад, по слухам, успела спеться с Баширом.

– Ладно, всё это не так важно, – заключил Дукат и чуть нахмурился. – Не отвлекайся на Гарака. Намного больше сейчас нас волнует безопасность станции. Занимайся ей, и не забудь доходчиво объяснить нашим людям, чтобы не лезли во внутренние дрязги баджорцев. Если Одо так хочет, пусть разбирается с ними сам, – он дёрнул углом рта в недоброй улыбке. – Но не спускайте с них глаз.

Дамар кивнул.

~

– Ты в самом деле собираешься это сделать?! – возмущённо воскликнула Кира, и Одо оставалось только вздохнуть.

Они с Кирой сидели в его кабинете и отбирали кандидатов для службы безопасности. И почти сразу стало ясно, что это окажется нелегким делом.

– Бали! – продолжила Кира. – Ты отказываешься его брать, хотя оставляешь Ясома, который из фазера не попадёт даже в жирного кардассианца с пяти метров!

– Именно поэтому я оставляю Ясома, – терпеливо сказал Одо. – Мне не нужно, чтобы мои люди стреляли в кардассианцев. У Бали же родичи среди маки. Он сам никогда не попадался на делах с ними, но я не хочу создавать повод для ненужных недоразумений.

– Поверить не могу! – Кира с силой швырнула падд на стол, заставив Одо обеспокоиться, не сломается ли нерассчитанная на слишком грубое обращение техника.

Он вздохнул и наклонился вперёд, ловя взгляд Киры.

– Послушай, я делаю это не для того, чтобы облегчить жизнь Дукату. Я делаю это для того, чтобы облегчить жизнь нам. Если мои подчинённые не смогут сдержаться и начнут подпольную войну с кардассианцами, то Дукат очень быстро получит неоспоримый повод отобрать у баджорцев оружие и ввести военное положение. И у меня не будет логичных обоснований препятствовать этому, а Виюн не приемлет аргументов, не основанных на очевидной логике.

– Мне очень сложно верить тебе, – процедила Кира сквозь зубы, резко откидываясь на спинку и отворачиваясь.

Одо стало неприятно из-за её решительного разрыва контакта взглядов, он знал, что это означает либо страх, либо недоверие, либо ложь, в общем, ничего, помогающего наладить понимание. Одо в который раз почувствовал смесь растерянности и раздражения, и подумал, что в последнее время при взаимодействии с Кирой слишком часто испытывает эти неприятные эмоции. Он хотел вернуть в их общение прежнюю лёгкость, спокойствие и умение улавливать ход мыслей друг друга, но не представлял как. Подобно Виюну Одо умел оперировать логичными аргументами и, немного, заимствованными у гуманоидов стандартными жестами для направления и выражения чувств. Но сейчас ни то, ни другое ему не помогало. Кира хотела войны, Одо буквально чуял исходящую от неё жажду вцепиться кому-нибудь в горло. Однако он не мог разделить это бессмысленное и самоубийственное желание.

Одо уставился в свой падд, стараясь подобрать факты, которые убедили бы Киру в правильности его действий.

– Ясом давно работал с контрабандистами. Якобы без моего ведома позволял провозить кое-какую мелочь. Раз на станцию возвращаются жители, скоро следом за ними потянется и обычный сброд. Нам не помешают связи с ними в обход Кварка, которому ни ты, ни я не верим. В какой-то момент это даже может дать шанс связаться с Федерацией. Поэтому Ясом полезен, а Бали представляет опасность.

Кира издала недовольный звук, что-то среднее между фырканьем и почти кардассианским шипением.

– Ладно. Ты меня убедил. Но почему ты отказываешься брать Реджина?! Он прекрасный специалист!

Одо закатил глаза.

– Он бывший террорист и всегда ненавидел Дуката лично.

– Как и я, – ядовито заметила Кира. – Ты предложишь мне тоже убраться со станции, чтобы не злить Дуката?

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что нет, – проворчал Одо с растущим раздражением. – Потому что я уверен, что ты достаточно благоразумна и не попытаешься застрелить Дуката прямо на мостике, подвергнув угрозе репрессий всё население Баджора. По поводу Реджина я сомневаюсь.

Кира задохнулась, уставившись на него в ярости и недоумении.

– Ты… ты… Знаешь, на самом деле мне очень хочется сделать что-нибудь вроде того, что ты только что предложил! – выпалила она, выдохнула и добавила чуть спокойнее. – Кстати, сестра Реджина работает в лазарете, и её никто не собирается прогонять!

– К счастью, я не занимаюсь набором медицинского персонала, – ровно ответил Одо. – И госпожа Реджин никогда не проявляла такой открытой неприязни, как её брат. После того, как она помогала лечить Гарака, они с братом поссорились, по моим сведениям, как раз из-за тотального несогласия на тему отношения к кардассианцам.

Кира поджала губы. Она снова взяла падд только для того, чтобы снова бросить его на стол.

– Валам?! Он же троюродный племянник Кай Винн! Он наверняка станет докладывать ей!

Одо закатил глаза, не понимая, как Кира, которую никогда нельзя было упрекнуть в глупости, не способна додуматься до настолько элементарных вещей. Возможно, дело в стрессе, решил Одо и отметил себе поговорить об этом с доктором Баширом. Он знал, что и земляне и баджорцы часто теряли способность здраво мыслить после протяжённого напряжения.

– Родственные связи – очень веский повод не ссориться с Валамом. И держать его в поле зрения. Если он свяжется с Кай Винн, я хочу точно знать, когда это случится, и что именно он ей скажет.

Кира резко встала.

– Я вижу, моя помощь тебе не нужна, – ледяным тоном сообщила она. – Ты прекрасно наберёшь людей без меня.

– Кира… – Одо замер, стараясь понять, что именно должен сказать, чтобы успокоить её или хотя бы убедить в своей невраждебности, но смог выдать только первое, пришедшее в голову. – Кира, я не хочу, чтобы на станции начались беспорядки.

– Беспорядки! – воскликнула Кира, и Одо моментально понял, что совершил фатальную ошибку. – Тебя в самом деле волнует только твой драгоценный порядок, и ничего больше! Ты на что угодно согласишься, лишь бы всё шло, как тебе нравится! Ты… ты такой же тиран, как Дукат! – с этими словами она почти выбежала из кабинета.

Одо со вздохом откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза. Он ощущал себя выжатым, и вдруг как никогда захотел забыть обо всём, расслабиться, стечь под стол вязкой лужей и не выползать обратно, пока его не попросит лично Кира.

– Одо? – раздался от двери неуверенный вопрос.

Разумеется, его мечтам об уединении не суждено было сбыться.

– Доктор Башир, надеюсь, вы не собираетесь предоставить мне ещё один труп джем’хадар, – сказал Одо, пряча своё неуравновешенное состояние за иронией.

– О, нет, не в этот раз.

Башир подошёл к креслу, где только что сидела Кира, опустился в него, слегка поёрзал. Против воли Одо присмотрелся к нему, не из интереса, просто по привычке подмечать детали. Ему показалось, что Башир чем-то обеспокоен.

– Что вы хотели? – спросил Одо, когда молчание стало затягиваться.

Башир обернулся на дверь.

– Кажется, только что ушла майор Кира? Она выглядела рассерженной.

Одо хмыкнул и отвернулся.

– Мы не сошлись во мнениях относительно моей СБ. Кира хочет, чтобы она мешала галу Дуката, а я не хочу… пока, во всяком случае, – он вспомнил, что хотел указать Баширу на предполагаемые проблемы Киры, и решил, что случай подходящий. – Доктор, вы не думали поговорить с ней? У меня создалось впечатление, что майор Кира… немного выбита из колеи. Я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в физиологии гуманоидов, но она может находиться в состоянии стресса.

Башир издал непонятный звук, и Одо пришлось посмотреть на него, чтобы догадаться, что это был старательно задавленный ещё в горле смех.

– Ну, – сказал, откашлявшись, Башир, – майор Кира определённо находится в состоянии стресса, уже примерно два месяца.

– Вот как, – только и смог пробормотать Одо.

Ему, конечно, было известно, что Кира тяжело переживает сдачу станции, но он не думал, что до такой степени.

– Вы опять поругались, и почему-то мне кажется, что на этот раз серьёзно, – заметил Башир, теперь без тени прежнего веселья. – Сожалею, Одо, но на мою помощь вряд ли приходится рассчитывать. Я могу прописать Кире успокоительное или ещё что-нибудь в том же духе, но скорее всего она на это обидится, а если я начну настаивать, то мы с ней тоже поругаемся, – он вздохнул. – В любом другом случае я бы посоветовал пригласить обиженную девушку на ужин и извиниться, но с Кирой это не сработает. Скорее наоборот.

– Несомненно, – поморщился Одо. – Оставим это. Зачем вы пришли?

Башир моргнул, на мгновение замер, потом резко встал.

– О, нет, ничего… Ничего, особенного. Нет, правда, пустяки, а вы, я вижу, не в том настроении, чтобы разбираться в чужих проблемах.

Одо нахмурился. Он ненавидел, когда гуманоиды так делали: сначала сообщали, что существует нечто, а потом отказывались прояснять ситуацию. Эти недозагадки всегда одурманивали Одо, лишали его покоя в попытках докопаться до сути. Как правило, предмет не стоил затраченные усилий, и речь действительно шла о сущих мелочах, но он не мог просто взять и выкинуть из своего разума незавершённые факты.

– Доктор Башир, если вы не хотите ещё больше ухудшить моё настроение, лучше поясните, зачем вы пришли. Если вам больше не нужна моя помощь, можете сразу после этого уйти, – сухо потребовал Одо.

Башир вздохнул и снова сел в кресло.

– Я хотел спросить… Ну… Вы жили с кардассианцами раньше и должны знать принятые у них правила вежливости, этикета и всего такого. На днях Дукат предложил мне иногда вместе обедать, я согласился, а Гарак почему-то очень обиделся на это, и я не понимаю, почему. Может, я не знаю, я на что-то неприличное подписался? – он широко и немного смущённо улыбнулся, но Одо почудилась в этом смутная фальшь, которую, однако, ему не удавалось точно обозначить.

Несколько секунд он изучал на Башира, потом недоверчиво переспросил:

– Дукат пригласил вас на обед?! – Одо покачал головой, не зная, как трактовать такую новость, потом с новым подозрением уточнил, – А вы действительно хотели спросить у меня именно это? Я не лучший консультант по отношениям между гуманоидами.

– Не у Гарака же мне спрашивать, – проворчал Башир. – Он всё равно не ответит. Знаете, я очень умный, но это не помогает сделать правильные выводы, если от тебя упорно прячут любую подсказку! А спрашивать у доктора Немад как-то… – он махнул рукой. – Мы с ней не дружим, чтобы я начал задавать личные вопросы. С вами мы тоже не то, чтобы дружим, но вас я знаю дольше.

Одо хмыкнул, продолжая рассматривать Башира. Это звучало убедительно, и он почти поверил, но всё равно смутно подозревал, что изначально с ним собирались говорить о чём-то другом. Ответный взгляд Башира был прямым и совершенно честным, и Одо сдался, принимая его ответ.

– Еда очень важна для кардассианцев, – сказал он спустя некоторое время. – Думаю, после стольких лет вы и сами должны понимать. На самом деле, я немного удивлён поведением Дуката, это очень яркая демонстрация того, что он считает вас равным себе по положению. На самом деле сейчас на станции не так много людей, не больше десятка, чей статус позволяет рассчитывать на предложение пообедать с ним. Вы ведёте очень важную работу для Доминиона и подчиняетесь непосредственно Виюну, так что к вам это относится, но я не думал, что Дукат это признает. Мне сложно предположить, чего он пытается добиться от вас, но рекомендую проявить осторожность. И не говорите Кире, – Одо невольно хмыкнул, представляя её ярость от такого известия. – Но в любом случае, в приглашении нет ничего неприличного, поскольку речь не идёт об ужине. У Гарака нет поводов оскорбляться… если только по какой-то причине он не посчитал ваше поведение знаком того, что вы предпочитаете ему Дуката, – Одо покачал головой, вспомнив некоторые ужасно нелепые с его точки зрения истории убийств, причиной которых служили не война, не выгода, и даже не реальная измена, а всего лишь эфемерные выдумки уязвлённого любовника. Он не относил Гарака к подобного рода глупцам, но давно привык учитывать непредсказуемое влияние ревности. – В сложившихся обстоятельствах я рекомендую пригласить Гарака на ужин, – добавил Одо с иронией. – И это не шутка, хотя вам может так показаться.

Башир прыснул в кулак, потом засмеялся уже громче. Одо вопросительно поднял брови.

– Я вспомнил, как мы познакомились, – пояснил Башир. – Он подсел за мой столик. Я тогда решил, что он просто хочет получить доступ к информации, но если общий обед – настолько статусная вещь …

– С точки зрения этикета Кардассии поведение Гарака было крайне вызывающим, – подтвердил Одо. – Но для землян и баджорцев такие вещи мало значимы, на что он, вероятно, и рассчитывал.

Башир снова хихикнул и поднялся.

– Что ж, я понял. Спасибо за пояснения, Одо.

– Всегда можете обращаться. Но я предпочёл бы, чтобы ваши вопросы были связаны с более важными вещами, чем налаживание личной жизни, – пробурчал Одо, придвигая к себе падд с делами оставшихся кандидатов в его СБ.

В ответ Башир уже откровенно рассмеялся.

– Договорились, – весело сказал он и ушёл.

~

На этот раз Башир удержался от того, чтобы глазеть по сторонам или тянуть руки к незнакомым интересным предметам. Наверное, потому что уже был здесь, и первое самое болезненное любопытство успело сгладиться. Стол у Дуката оказался роскошным и цветным, и Башир невольно задался вопросом, взялось ли всё это из репликатора, или же Дукат извернулся и раздобыл настоящую еду. В его воображении сама собой нарисовалась картина, как Дукат в поварском переднике Сиско стоит над плитой с кастрюлями и сковородками, заставляя подчинённых перемешивать соус или резать мясо. Башир едва сдержал смех.

– Присаживайтесь, – радушно пригласил Дукат, указывая на кресло напротив.

– Надеюсь, вы не собираетесь опять заводить разговор о Гараке? – первым делом уточнил Башир, опускаясь на свой стул и изучая фиолетовое нечто, по текстуре больше всего напоминающее мясо.

– А я должен говорить о Гараке? – поднял брови Дукат в великолепно невинном недоумении. – Почему? Для этого есть поводы? Насколько я знаю, он даже не мешает работать Дамару… в смысле, доктор, он ведь не мешает работать Дамару и не пытается его спровоцировать на какие-нибудь глупости? – взгляд Дуката стал насмешливо-внимательным.

Башир мысленно проклял свои попытки предсказывать кардассианцев.

– Нет, конечно нет. Он вообще старается быть дружелюбным и следит за здоровьем Дамара, как мы и договаривались.

– Ах, именно так я и думал, – при виде улыбки Дуката Башир понял, что должен обязательно уточнить у Гарака, о чём именно он беседует или пытается беседовать с Дамаром. – И нет, я вовсе не собирался говорить о Гараке. Я понимаю, что вы, как человек неравнодушный, с удовольствием раскрыли бы эту тему…

– Не особенно, – пробормотал Башир.

Он не хотел над ней даже думать. Особенно в свете того, что чем дальше, тем с большим подозрением косился Гарак, и Башир с тоской ждал неизбежного разговора про их отношения. А он всегда ненавидел такие разговоры и чувствовал себя в них почти беспомощным, несмотря на весь интеллект. Кроме того, Башир не хотел врать Гараку и, скорее всего, не смог бы сделать это успешно, но при этом считал, что тот осудит неуместные эмоции в то время, когда всех должно волновать исключительно освобождение от Доминиона.

– Просто я привык, что наши разговоры почему-то всегда заходят про него, и решил сразу уточнить, – сказал Башир после паузы и сосредоточился на фиолетовом мясе, стараясь не думать, смотрит ли на него Дукат, и если смотрит, что именно видит.

Вкус еды, чем бы она ни была, оказался странным и резким, слишком резким, как у почти любого кардассианского блюда, хотя и не совсем неприятным. Как эксперимент на один раз это показалось Баширу приемлемым, но питаться так каждый день он бы не хотел.

– Станете ли вы подозревать меня в каких-нибудь коварных планах, если я поинтересуюсь, как ваши дела? – спросил Дукат после непродолжительной паузы.

– Кардассианцев стоит подозревать, даже если они ничего такого не спрашивают, – ответил Башир, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало весело. – Если что, это комплимент.

Дукат охотно засмеялся, принимая шутку.

– Что касается моих дел, ну… – Башир пожал плечами, – новый способ производства вайта я пока не нашёл, – он невольно поморщился при мысли, что его работа всё дальше уходит в ту область, о которой он не хотел думать, но постоянно думал.

– О, в самом деле, не стоит так расстраиваться, доктор, – покачал головой Дукат. – Я вижу, вы уже успели расправиться с мясом, так что попробуйте ка’асси. Это ягода считается десертом и подаётся в сладком соусе, а как мне известно, земляне часто испытывают слабость к сладкому.

– Иногда, – согласился Башир, приглядываясь к розовым ягодам в белой жидкости.

Тем временем Дукат продолжал:

– Не подумайте, что это пустые утешения, но я считаю, что вы полностью оправдываете наши ожидания. В конце концов, это вы нашли способ успокоить джем’хадар. Скажу по секрету, Виюн уже не знал, что с ними делать, а ведь он ворта, и создан для управления ими. Что касается вайта… – Дукат повертел в пальцах вилку, не сводя взгляда с Башира, – это сложная задача, и глупо рассчитывать, что её удастся решить с наскока. Тем более что в помощи кардассианских коллег вам отказали. Но я уверен, мы даже можем не торопиться с минным полем: если работы с ним затянется, вы нас выручите.

Башир задумчиво пережёвывал ягоды, такие кисло-сладкие, что почти сводило челюсти, и пытался понять, как следует трактовать последние слова Дуката. Была ли это всего лишь лесть? Или же откровенный намёк на то, что Дукат не спешит вернуть Доминиону новые порции вайта и войск с той стороны червоточины? Башир сомневался. Кардассианцам не нравилось владычество Доминиона, однако при этом ни один из них как будто не собирался начинать борьбу. Кроме того, Дукат был тем, кто привёл свой народ к сдаче, и напрашивалось предположение, что как раз он станет защищать новый режим до конца. То есть, это предложение напрашивалось бы, если бы речь шла не о кардассианце.

Башир пожалел, что с ним нет Гарака, который, несмотря на всю неприязнь, наверняка смог бы договориться с Дукатом намного быстрее и, главное, точно понимая, что делает.

– Благодарю за высокую оценку, но мне кажется, что вам всё же лучше не тянуть с полем, – наконец осторожно сказал Башир. – Вайт вайтом, но джем’хадар не бесконечны и гибнут в сражениях с Федерацией.

– В куда меньше степени, чем солдаты Федерации, – легко откликнулся Дукат, и в голове Башира тут же развернулись доклады, которые показывал Одо.

Он стиснул ложку и тут же приказал себе расслабить пальцы. После установки новых сенсоров потери Федерации и клингонов стремительно возросли. Если раньше избранная тактика – быстрые точечные удары с немедленным отступлением – оправдывала себя, то теперь, когда исчез эффект неожиданности, она вела к неоправданным потерям. Положение следовало спасать, но расчёты Башира однозначно говорили о том, что при заданных условиях приемлемого способа нет. Условия следовало менять и срочно.

– Что-то не так, доктор? – вкрадчиво спросил Дукат.

Башир снова расслабил пальцы на черенке ложки и зачерпнул новую порцию ягод.

– Нет. Ничего.

Дукат усмехнулся с едва заметным превосходством.

– Прошу вас, доктор, не пытайтесь врать. Позвольте, я предположу, что вы беспокоитесь о Дефаенте. Это не оскорбление и не обвинение в неверности, конечно. Я понимаю переживания о безопасности бывших друзей, даже если ваши с ними дороги разошлись. А земляне воспринимают такие вещи более болезненно, насколько я знаю.

Башир кивнул, благодарный Дукату за подсказанную отговорку.

– Могу вас утешить, «Дефаент» и капитан Сиско с командой в порядке, – сообщил Дукат то, что Башир и так знал, потом улыбнулся шире и подался к нему с заговорщическим видом. – Признаюсь, что тоже этому рад. Я всегда относился к капитану Сиско с большим уважением, и предпочёл бы союзничать с ним, а не враждовать. То, что он ещё жив, меня… удовлетворяет. Но прошу вас, никому не рассказывайте про этот мой маленький личный секрет, – Дукат приложил палец к губам в человеческом жесте и снова откинулся назад.

Башир невольно усмехнулся в ответ, неожиданно чувствуя себя немного лучше. Конечно, положение Федерации оставалось плачевным, но она пока не проиграла, а его близкие оставались живы. Потом он снова спросил себя, считать ли откровения Дуката коварной попыткой войти в доверие, или же они значат намного больше. Башир не сомневался, что Дукат давно понял, какие возможности находятся его руках. В свете задержек в работе с минным полем, это выглядело почти как открытое приглашение к сотрудничеству.

Или нет.

Башир не мог определиться. Он чувствовал, что нуждается в совете того, кто знал бы кардассианцев лучше. Но говорить с Гараком он всё ещё был не готов, Кира разозлилась бы от одной идеи союза с Дукатом, а поднять эту тему с Одо, который только что поссорился с Кирой по похожему поводу, он так и не решился.

Дукат отставил свою тарелку и аккуратно вытер губы.

– Вы снова задумались, доктор, – заметил он.

– Вообще-то, я пытаюсь понять, зачем вы меня пригласили на самом деле, – ухмыльнулся Башир собственной честности. – Мне всё время кажется, что вы хотите меня втянуть в какую-нибудь интригу, или выманить парочку секретов, или ещё что-нибудь в таком духе.

– О, помилуйте! – закатил глаза Дукат. – Мне льстит репутация моей расы, но это уже слишком. Я всего лишь хочу хорошую компанию для обеда, – он вздохнул, оглядывая стол почти с грустью, потом поднял взгляд на Башира. – Вы же давно общаетесь с Гараком, доктор, вы должны понимать, как важно для нас разделить еду с достойным собеседником. А нынче у меня небогатый выбор. О! – он вскинул руки, – Только не подумайте, будто это значит, что ваша компания для меня исключительно вынуждена. Но судите сами. Виюн не ест, и даже за обеденным столом способен говорить лишь о своих распоряжениях. Одо меня как будто избегает, – Дукат снова вздохнул, – несмотря на нашу былую дружбу… Кстати, вы общаетесь довольно тесно. Он высказывал какое-то недовольство мной?

Башир задумался, считать ли ссору Одо с Кирой проявлением лояльности к Дукату, и стоит ли разглашать этот факт.

– На самом деле, не могу сказать, что мы особенно тесно пересекаемся, – медленно начал он. – Сейчас даже ещё меньше, чем раньше. Но мне кажется, Одо вполне к вам расположен. Майор Кира, например, считает, что излишне расположен.

Дукат мечтательно улыбнулся.

– Ах, майор Кира. Вот чью компанию я счёл бы самой приятной для обеда. Но, видимо, она до сих пор на меня обижена.

Башир подавился смехом и лишь чудом не выплюнул ягоды прямо на стол. Он поспешно зажал рот и с усилием проглотил их большим комом.

– Доктор?

– Простите, – кое-как выдавил он. – Просто «обижена» не то слово, которое бы я выбрал для описания чувств Киры к вам.

«Она вас ненавидит» – хотел добавить Башир, но решил не испытывать меру благодушия Дуката без веских причин.

Дукат поджал губы и сухо сказал:

– Не понимаю причины такого отношения.

– Вы же бывший глава оккупации.

Башир взглянул на него с нескрываемым недоверием. Ему казалось очень странным, что можно не понимать настолько простых вещей.

– Это было в прошлом! – возмущение Дуката казалось неподдельным. – И даже тогда я делал всё, чтобы уменьшить страдания баджорского народа, – Башир хмыкнул про себя, вспомнив программу безопасности Дуката для подавления восстания, но не стал перебивать, а тот продолжал: – Вы знаете, что при моём управлении смертность рабочих снизилась на двадцать процентов? Уверяю, я добился бы большего, если бы командование мне не мешало! Вот что я вам скажу, доктор. Баджорская эмоциональность – не только их главное достоинство, но и их же основной недостаток. Она мешает во всём: в ведении дел, в умении превращать врагов в союзников, просто в повседневной жизни!

– Ну, я-то понимаю, что вы не так ужасны, как рисуют баджорцы, – решил согласиться Башир, позабавленный неожиданным волнением Дуката, слегка противоречившему словесному обличению эмоций. Впрочем, по сравнению с проявлениями Киры Дукат действительно проявил исключительную сдержанность. – Но я не жил здесь во время оккупации. Для любого местного жителя вы просто ходячий символ прежнего рабства, особенно сейчас, когда снова руководите станцией. Вы, сами по себе, и ваши действия при этом уже никого не волнуют, и Киру в первую очередь. Вы как личность для неё просто не существуете.

Дукат неотрывно смотрел на него, и Башир осёкся.

– Извините, я не хотел показаться грубым, – добавил он тише. – В общем... лично я не считаю вас каким-то особым злодеем.

– Благодарю, доктор, – сухо произнёс Дукат, затем опустил взгляд на стол. – Я удивлён, как быстро вы едите. Кажется, ка’асси мне сегодня не достанется.

Башир недоумённо уставился на незаметно опустевшую тарелку.


	12. Глава 11

В работе выдался перерыв, поэтому Гатэр сидел в углу лазарета, пил горячий отвар на листьях ка’асси и думал, что ответить на сообщение жены, которое пришло утром. Лина не задавала прямых вопросов, но её беспокойство в связи с возвращением на станцию баджорцев было очевидным. Гатэра согрела мысль, что стать вдовой Лина не хочет, но как успокоить жену, не очень представлял. Баджорцы оказались не столь агрессивными, как рисовалось в его воображении, но любой из них мог оказаться террористом, и это пугало.

Гатэр втянул кисло-пряный аромат отвара и вздохнул. В последнее время его жизнь сделала столько резких поворотов, что он уже окончательно запутался, чего бояться, а чего нет. Сначала неожиданное назначение на военный корабль, потом сражение за Терок Нор, назначение в лазарет под бок Баширу с Гараком, приказ устранения, допрос, при воспоминании о котором Гатэр до сих пор ёжился, появление Немад и, под конец, доклады о происходящем в лаборатории Дамару, разговоры с Гараком, разговоры с Немад. Большая часть этих событий должна была привести к смерти, но Гатэр почему-то до сих пор оставался живым, целым и даже вменяемым – после того, как закончил курс успокоительных.

Изложить всё это Лине достаточно подробно, чтобы успокоить, и не сболтнув лишнего, у Гатэра не получалось. Он начинал своё сообщение несколько раз, но стирал и беспомощно вздыхал. И это при том, что с ответом тоже не стоило тянуть: долгое молчание вызвало бы такое же беспокойство, как перечисление беспорядков, устраиваемых на станции баджорцами.

Хотя на самом деле баджорцы не устраивали беспорядков, напомнил себе Гатэр. Он не назвал бы их отношение дружелюбным, но прошла уже неделя после прибытия первого корабля, и пока не случилось ни одной крупной драки и ни одного взрыва.

Гатэр допил отвар и убрал кружку в репликатор. Очень вовремя, потому что из коридора донеслись сердитые голоса, а спустя несколько мгновений в лазарет влетела рассерженная Бран.

– Вы действительно полагаете, что я могу навредить пациенту только потому, что я кардассианка? – выпалила она, разворачиваясь к спешившей следом сестре Реджин.

– О, конечно, нет, – ответила та тоном, подразумевавшим «конечно, да». – Но больной вас испугался, а я считаю непрофессиональным волновать пациентов без лишней необходимости.

Бран закатила глаза.

– Волновать?! Это смешно! Он всего лишь вывихнул плечо! Что я, по-вашему, могла с ним сделать? Оторвать руку? Я просто хотела посмотреть, чем отличается строение сустава!

Реджин поджала губы.

– Думаю, если бы вы спросили доктора Башира, он бы с удовольствием вам это объяснил.

Бран зашипела.

Гатэр в который раз позавидовал умениям Гарака исчезать из виду на открытом месте. Сейчас он не отказался бы стать невидимым или очень маленьким, настолько, чтобы спрятаться за коробкой с инструментами.

Нельзя сказать, что отношения Бран с баджорскими медсёстрами не задались с самого начала. Первые дня два они успешно придерживались вежливого нейтралитета. Проблема заключалась в том, что после своего ранения Бран откровенно не желала лишний раз говорить с Баширом, но при этом явно рассчитывала углубиться в особенности баджорской медицины. Доктор Немад такое отношение не одобрила, поэтому получать вожделенные знания Бран пришлось у других медсестёр, а не из рук наставницы. Реджин и её коллег это по каким-то причинам не устраивало, и уже несколько дней они буквально воевали за каждого пациента, который не был кардассианцем. И легендарный баджорский темперамент в сочетании с характером Бран давали поистине взрывоопасную смесь.

Сколько это противостояние собиралось длиться, Гатэр не мог даже предположить, но встревать между сердитыми женщинами не хотел в любом случае. К сожалению, умения Гарака воздушно-капельным путём не передавались, а самостоятельно научиться исчезать он так и не сумел.

– Что вы здесь делаете? Вам нечем заняться? – выпалила Бран, резко разворачиваясь к нему.

Реджин сверкнула победной улыбкой, Гатэр невольно вытянулся.

– Сейчас у нас нет ни одного кардассианца, – доложил он.

– И найти себе достойное занятие вы, конечно, не смогли, – пренебрежительно вздёрнула губу Бран.

Гатэр мысленно вздохнул, готовясь выслушать нелестную оценку себя и своих способностей, но тут неожиданно вмешалась Реджин:

– Возможно, ваш медбрат нашёл бы себе занятие, если бы на Кардассии существовала такая вещь, как повышение квалификации, – довольно едко заметила она. – Изучение новых материалов отнимает кучу времени.

Бран сверкнула глазами, снова разворачиваясь к ней.

– У нас не пускают дилетантов решать серьёзные проблемы, и это совершенно правильно, – ледяным голосом отчеканила она.

– Во имя Пророков, это нелепость! – рявкнула Реджин. – И эти глупые, глупейшие правила вы собираетесь притащить на Баджор!

– Не большая нелепость, чем взывать к каким-то пророкам!

Обе женщины замерли буквально нос к носу, и Гатэр с ужасом пытался понять, что как ему их растащить, если они всё же не ограничатся руганью.

– Дамы, я услышал вас даже из лаборатории. Вы могли бы испугать взвод джем’хадар, если бы они ко мне пришли, – сказал Башир с порога. – Может, лучше договориться миром?

Реджин и Бран совершенно одинаково зыркнули злыми взглядами в его сторону и снова уставились друг на друга.

– Гатэр, что они опять не поделили? – громким шёпотом спросил Башир, подходя к нему ближе.

Гатэр по привычке отодвинулся от него на пару шажков и осторожно пояснил:

– Доктору Бран не позволили оказать помощь какому-то баджорцу.

Бран одарила его многозначительным тяжёлым взглядом и вздёрнула подбородок. Башир вздохнул.

– Реджин, не убьёт же она их в самом деле, – миролюбиво начал он.

– Доктор Башир, вы больше не являетесь офицером звёздного флота и моим непосредственным руководителем, поэтому держите свои советы при себе! – выпалила Реджин. – На чьей вы вообще стороне?!

– На стороне всеобщего мира, – быстро сказал Башир, вскинув перед собой руки. – Если вы подерётесь, пациентам не станет от этого легче. Скорее наоборот: у нас останется меньше людей и, чего доброго, действительно придётся разрешить доктору Немад осматривать баджорцев, – он улыбнулся, но эта улыбка тут же увяла перед мрачными лицами Бран и Реджин. – Ладно, это неудачная шутка, – пробормотал он.

Бран издала громкий свистящий звук и резким шагом вышла в сторону боксов для больных. Вероятно, быстрая ходьба по длинному коридору должна была помочь ей успокоиться. Реджин сверлила взглядом Гатэра и Башира.

– Чаю? – осторожно спросил Гатэр.

Он использовал этот приём с первого же дня появления непредсказуемых баджорок в лазарете, и, кажется, небезуспешно. Во всяком случае, пока никто не попытался всадить Гатэру скальпель в шею или наградить его смертельной дозой нейропаралитика.

Реджин не ответила, вместо этого подошла к Баширу и ткнула ему пальцем в грудь.

– Вы! Вы в самом деле хотите, чтобы они убили нашу систему здравоохранения так же, как свою?! – выпалила она. – Знаете, я не хотела верить тем мерзким слухам, которые распускают о вас, но сейчас…

Гатэру захотелось схватить её в охапку, оттащить от Башира подальше и извиняться, пока не станет ясно, что наглость спустят ей с рук. Но Реджин работала с Баширом намного дольше Гатэра и, возможно, ей действительно позволялось многое.

Башир осторожно взял Реджин за запястье, отводя её руку.

– Подождите, о чём вы?

– Я говорю об этих вортах, которые должны прибыть на Баджор! Которые должны переделать всё, как на Кардассии! Хотя всем известно, какая паршивая там система всего! Прошлый раз они почти убили нашу культуру! – злобно рявкнула Реджин, покосилась на Гатэра, поджала губы и добавила вдруг почти спокойным голосом. – Вот ты, кардассианец. Ты бы не взбесился, если бы тобой командовали ворты?!

– Считается, что сейчас на Кардассии управлением занимаются ворты, – очень осторожно ответил Гатэр. – Но с моего уровня отличий после их прихода не видно.

– Я ничего не слышал о том, что кто-то станет менять действующую организацию на Баджоре, – подхватил Башир. – Во всяком случае, там, где всё работает. Доминион не стремится распространять управление «как на Кардассии». Они просто… наводят порядок, если его нет. А если есть – ну, тогда не наводят. Наверное.

Реджин фыркнула и закатила глаза.

– Это вам сообщил гал Дукат лично? – ядовито спросила она. – Любая другая на моём месте назвала бы вас предателем.

Гатэр сглотнул и задумался, стоит ли всё же извиниться перед Баширом за Реджин, просто так, на всякий случай, и несмотря на то, что заговаривать с Баширом всё ещё требовало от него некоторых усилий. Сам Башир неопределённо передёрнул плечами и вздохнул.

– Да, гал Дукат упоминал, что вортам дали инструкции вмешиваться только по необходимости. Хотя лично меня убедило то, что Виюн это подтвердил.

Реджин скривилась и отрезала:

– Всё равно это не приведёт ни к чему хорошему. Я уверена, пророчества обещают нам только неприятности от кардассианцев.

Теперь уже Гатэр едва не закатил глаза, в которыйй раз услышав в голосе Реджин нотки бездумной веры. Такое слепое повиновение религии по его мнению лишь ограничивало. Тем более, баджорские пророчества были ужасно туманны. Он слышал, как Реджин цитировала что-то коллегам, и Гатэр считал, что истолковать эти абстрактные метафоры можно любым удобным образом.

– Что за пророчества? – быстро и очень серьёзно спросил Башир.

Реджин хмыкнула.

– Не знаю. Я… – она осеклась и покраснела, но закончила, – я не ведек и не помню писания наизусть. Но подобное пророчество наверняка существует. Просто обязано существовать!

– О. Несомненно, – пробормотал Башир, и Гатэр увидел, как он прячет усмешку в уголках рта.

– И не смейте насмехаться! – обиженно сказала Реджин, поджала губы и отошла к медицинской панели, повернувшись к ним спиной. – Гатэр, принеси мне чай. Пожалуйста, – сказала она после паузы.

– На вашем месте, я бы использовал листья из правого нижнего шкафчика для лекарств, – раздался тихий шёпот Гарака из-за плеча Гатэра, от которого он едва не вскрикнул. – Баджорцы используют их в качестве успокоительного после встреч с трудными пациентами. Вы с вашими талантами наверняка сумеете добавить их в чай незаметно.

– Благодарю за совет, – пробормотал Гатэр, боком отошёл от Гарака и поплёлся заваривать настоящий, не реплицированный чай. Он с тоской думал, что всё-таки не сможет рассказать обо всём этом Лине так, чтобы она не решила, будто он живёт на готовой взорваться бомбе. Или же среди безумцев.

~

По мнению Гарака иметь дело с текстами Федерации, что художественными, что публицистскими, было сущим мучением. А уж с писателями и журналистами – и того больше.

– «Решение о прибытии ворт на Баджор встречено народом почти единодушно. Поэтому мы можем утверждать, что оно имеет смысл». Мистер Гарак, но это же враньё!

Гарак тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, не в силах видеть простодушное возмущение Джейка.

– Молодой человек, найдите хоть одно лживое слово в этой фразе, – устало сказал он. – Не знаю, как по-вашему, а по-моему баджорцы совершенно единодушны в своём неприятии ставленников Доминиона. Поэтому для любого противника режима это назначение имеет огромный смысл: оно поддерживает нужные настроения. Неужели вы не понимаете?!

Джейк со стоном уронил голову и взъерошил пальцами короткий пух волос на затылке.

– Этого никто не поймёт. Никто. Все решат, что я хвалю Доминион! Мистер Гарак, я не могу так писать статью, – в его голосе слышалось отчаяние, которое точно отражало собственное настроение Гарака. Федеральная и баджорская прямолинейность его просто убивала!

Он откинулся на спинку стула и посмотрел на Башира в поисках поддержки. Башир сидел, подперев щёку кулаком, и мелонхолично помешивал чай.

– Я просто восхищаюсь вашей дискуссией и не собираюсь вмешиваться, – ответил он на взгляд Гарака.

Гарак снова вздохнул. До конца перерыва оставалось около четверти часа, а они почти не продвинулись. Это ужасно его раздражало, он чувствовал, что день испорчен. Единственное условно светлое пятно в его жизни сейчас заключалось в том, что сегодняшний обед Башир предпочёл провести с ним, а не с Дукатом. В последнее время это случалось несколько реже, чем обычно, и Гарак начинал всё сильнее нервничать. Дукат мог оказаться полезен Баширу в борьбе с Доминионом не меньше его, и Гараку казалось, что над его шансом спасти Кардассию, его безопасностью и его чрезмерной привязанностью начинает нависать серьёзная угроза.

Впрочем, пока Башир находился рядом с Гараком, и дурные предчувствия намного отступили.

– Ваш отвратительный стандарт, всё дело в нём, – проворчал Гарак, делая глоток сока, чтобы промочить горло. – Поразительно бедный язык. Никакого пространства для манёвра! Если бы мы составляли статью на кардасси, я смог бы выстроить одну эту фразу пятью разными способами, один из которых прямо говорил бы о поддержке режима, три несли бы нейтральный оттенок, один явно негативный и один – скрыто негативный. И читатели прекрасно бы это поняли!

– На стандарте тоже можно выразить одну мысль многими способами! – возмутился Джейк, но в его взгляде зажегся неподдельный интерес. Гарак снисходительно подумал, что, возможно, он ещё не окончательно испорчен федеральным обучением.

– Не так, как на кардасси, – пояснил Гарак. – У нас значения некоторых слов могут совпадать или различаться в зависимости от контекста, или от того, на каком месте в предложении они стоят, или, если говорить об устной речи, с какой интонацией произносятся. Используя правильное построение фразы одними словами можно выразить противоположный смысл! В стандарте этого почти нет.

Джейк отложил планшет и сложил руки, явно не собираясь работать дальше.

– Вы покажете мне, как меняется смысл фразы на кардасси от перестановки слов? – спросил он. Что ж, в другое время Гарак бы даже похвалил его тягу к новым знаниям.

– И мне тоже, – вдруг сказал Башир.

– Мой дорогой доктор, ну уж вы-то знаете, как это делается, – закатил глаза Гарак. – Вы прочитали достаточно кардассианской литературы!

– Вообще-то, – со странной интонацией сказал Башир, – не знаю.

Гарак удивлённо замер.

– Простите?

С шумным выдохом Башир закатил глаза.

– Гарак! Хотя мой интеллект позволяет делать невероятно глубокие выводы о самых разных вещах, это не значит, что я способен влезать в чужую голову и угадывать вещи, о которых не имею понятия, и на которые мне даже не намекали! – он схватил чашку и сделал большой быстрый глоток. – Боже, я только что понял, что зря потратил кучу времени просто потому, что ты не соизволил мне сообщить, как правильно читать кардассианские книги! И что для этого необходимо обязательно учить кардасси!

Раздражённый тон и подбор слов давали недвусмысленный намёк, с кардассианской точки зрения. Но это было, очевидно, случайным совпадением, от чего Гарак вдруг разозлился. Не говоря о том, что суть претензии, если не пытаться искать в нём подтексты, показалась ему просто возмутительным.

– О, доктор! Просто я был высокого мнения о ваших способностях, – ответил Гарак с недвусмысленной холодной интонацией. – И не хотел принижать их, опускаясь до федеральной прямолинейности, как некоторые кардассианцы при общении с представителями других рас. Однако кажется, мои знаки… – он автоматически сделал необходимую для правильной многозначности паузу, – уважения напрасны?

Лицо Башира потемнело. Джейк сдавленно кашлянул.

– Простите, – смущённо спросил он, – вы сейчас ссоритесь или… ну… шеф рассказывал…

Башир глянул на него, потом снова на Гарака и вопросительно поднял брови. Гарак уставился в стакан с соком, чувствуя острый стыд за эту позорную публичную сцену ревности. Тот факт, что вокруг по счастливому стечению обстоятельство находились одни баджорцы, и вряд ли кто-то понял смысл его выступления, Гарака не утешал.

– Так вот, мой юный друг, – обратился он к Джейку спустя пару мгновений, которые ему пришлось потратить, чтобы унять волнение и заставить голос звучать непринуждённо. – Конечно, я с удовольствием дам вам урок, как правильно составлять журналистские статьи по-кардассиански. Уверен, это пойдёт на пользу вашему профессионализму. Но тогда я рассчитываю на небольшую ответную любезность.

На лице Джейка отразилось неприкрытое недоверие.

– Какую ещё любезность? Я не стану пускать в Федерацию статью с вашими исправлениями!

Гарак закатил глаза, думая, что, как ни жаль, молодой человек всё же практически безнадёжен.

– Без моей правки вашу статью Виюн всё равно не пропустит. И раз вы не хотите, чтобы в Федерации и на Баджоре увидели исправленный вариант, отдайте его для Кардассии. Я сделаю правильный перевод, который наверняка всех удовлетворит. Мне хочется посмотреть, как мой народ отреагирует на некоторые пассажи, – на этом месте Гарак невольно покосился на Башира и внутренне поморщился.

На самом деле, кроме реакции обывателей, он хотел посмотреть, чем ответит Дукат. Гарака по-прежнему до крайности раздражали попытки Башира найти подход к Дукату, но по здравому размышлению он не мог не признать, что это может оказаться полезным. Разумеется, хоть сколько-нибудь доверять заклятому врагу без множества проверок Гарак не мог, и статья могла стать первой из них.

Джейк тяжело вздохнул.

– Ну… я не знаю, – неуверенно сказал он.

– Неплохая идея, – вдруг поддержал Башир. – Посмотрим на настроения, заодно увидим в действии гений кардассианской изворотливости, – он усмехнулся Гараку с незлой иронией.

– Только никому не говорите, что перевод делал я, – поспешно сказал Гарак, видя, что Джейк готов сдаться. – Будем считать, что нам повезло с тем, как сработал переводчик.

Башир прищурился, как всегда, когда, наконец, давал себе труд напрячься и замечал что-то кроме самого верхнего слоя смыслов. Гарак нежно улыбнулся ему, любуясь этим выражением его лица.

– Не смей меня трогать! – громкий вскрик откуда-то от барной стойки заставил всех троих резко обернуться.

Они увидели перед стойкой двух баджорцев и трёх кардассианцев. Кардассианцы тесной группкой стояли чуть в стороне, Кварк прятался за выставленным вперёд подносом. Баджорцы застыли друг напротив друга, и один из них старался вырвать рукав из пальцев второго.

Башир поднялся и остановился, явно колеблясь, кому именно следует помогать.

– Предатель! – выкрикнул баджорец, Фарил Джаг, техник. Гарак, разумеется, помнил его. Фарил не работал на Терок Нор во время оккупации, прибыл позже, но кардассианцев ненавидел остро. Этот человек истрепал Гараку немало нервов и заставил безобразно испортить ненужными аксессуарами по меньшей мере десяток отличных костюмов.

– Не трогай меня! – снова почти взвизгнул его противник, Лапаз Летрел, весьма достойный с точки зрения Гарака торговец. Во всяком случае, достаточно умный, чтобы не воевать с Кардассией в целом и Гараком лично после окончания оккупации. Эти двое не ладили ещё при Сиско. Фарил не без оснований обвинял Лапаза в сотрудничестве с кардассианцами при оккупации, Лапаз в ответ его откровенно боялся, стыдился и называл неотёсанным идиотом.

Башир резко выдохнул и быстро направился к стойке.

– Что происходит?

– Он на меня напал!

Лапаз наконец с треском вырвал рукав из хватки Фарила. Гарак отметил, что ткань наверняка порвана и, возможно, у него появится заказ. Джейк тоже подскочил, явно намереваясь сунуться следом за Баширом, и Гарак поспешил придержать его за плечо. В такие моменты он предпочитал не приближаться к центру действий.

Ещё Гарак быстро покосился по сторонам. Посетители внимательно следили за развитием событий, в углу напряжённо стояли несколько джем’хадар, но вмешиваться никто не спешил.

– Ты!.. – задохнулся Фарил. – Ты продаёшь свои цацки им! – выкликнул он в лицо Лапазу, тыча в сторону кардассианцев.

Один из них, Мерок, насмешливо фыркнул. Гарак отметил, как Кварк осторожно по стенке отползает от спорщиков подальше и шарит рукой, нащупывая кнопку вызова службы безопасности.

– Разумеется, продаёт, он же торговец, – раздражённо сказал Башир. – Это не было преступлением раньше и тем более не преступление сейчас. Прекратите шуметь.

Фарил резко развернулся к нему.

– Это приведёт нас всех к гибели! – выплюнул он. – Пророки против дружбы с ложкоголовыми.

Валем дёрнулся вперёд из-за плеча Мерока, но тот не пустил приятеля к баджорцам, только натянулся и зло оскалился.

– И что же это за пророчество, которое требует враждовать с кардассианцами? – резко спросил Башир.

Гарак даже решил подобраться поближе, разделяя его тревогу. Баджорцы всегда очень трепетно относились к туманным изречениям сущностей из червоточины. Если одно из них трактовалось как призыв к войне, это могло вызвать большие неприятности.

– Не твоё дело, чужак! – прорычал Фарил. – Ты!..

С облегчением Гарак увидел, как к ним приближаются члены баджорской службы безопасности.

– Что у вас случилось? – спросил Ясом, возглавлявший группу.

– Кажется, кто-то хочет начать драку, – буркнул Башир.

– Он оскорбил нас, баджорец, – спокойно сказал Мерок, глядя на Ясома с холодным любопытством. Тот мазнул по кардассианцам взглядом, поморщился, повернулся к Фарилу и Лапазу.

– Ничего такого я не сказал. Даже не называл их убийцами, – ухмыльнулся Фарил, сложив руки на груди.

– Он хотел на меня напасть! – воскликнул Лапаз.

– Я ничего ему не сделал!

Ясом нервно облизнул губы, снова покосился на кардассианцев, на Гарака с Джейком, покачал головой.

– Фарил… пойдём с нами.

– Ты собираешься меня арестовать?! – недоверчиво воскликнул тот.

Ясом как будто собрался, выпрямил спину.

– Я собираюсь проводить тебя к Одо, где мы поговорим, – твёрдо сказал он.

– Трус, – презрительно бросил Фарил. – Пророки будут недовольны тобой, – однако позволил себя увести.

Гарак отметил, позади по залу прошёл лёгкий гул голосов. Он не разобрал, что именно говорят люди, но общий тон звучал недовольно.

– Что это за чёртово пророчество? – тихо спросил Башир, подходя к нему и тоже оглядывая зал. – Не в первый раз о нём слышу. Мне это не нравится. Только нам новых террористов и войны на станции не хватало.

Гарак кивнул и скользнул к Лапазу, который с сокрушённым видом рассматривал порванный рукав.

– Кажется, вам нужны услуги портного, – вкрадчиво сказал он.

Услышав над ухом его голос, Лапаз смешно подпрыгнул и посмотрел с нескрываемым подозрением.

– Мистер Гарак, – протянул он. – Благодарю. Я сам, – и шмыгнул к выходу из «Кварк’с»

Гарак поморщился. Было очень неподходящее время для потери клиентов. Кроме того, Лапаз мог многое рассказать, он никогда не умел держать язык за зубами. Гарак вздохнул и заметил, что Мерок с приятелями внимательно смотрят на него и Башира. Он приветливо улыбнулся соотечественникам, но подчинённые Дуката почему-то этого не оценили: заворчали и отвернулись к стойке.

– Кажется, вечером нам надо будет заглянуть к Одо. Я хочу узнать, что он вытрясет из этого буяна, – сказал Башир. – Кстати, обед заканчивается. Мне пора в лабораторию. Если хотите, можете продолжить своё обсуждение статьи.

– О нет, с меня хватит, – закатил глаза Гарак. – Думаю, я всё же догоню Лапаза. Сомневаюсь в его способности справиться с такими обширными повреждениями ткани.

– А я поговорю… с кем-нибудь. Я тоже хочу знать, что это за пророчество, – предложил Джейк.

Гарак про себя снисходительно фыркнул, но не стал убивать его энтузиазм. В конце концов, Джейк собирался работать не с кардассианцами, значит, даже из его неумелых расспросов мог выйти толк. Гарак признавал, что сыну Сиско баджорцы доверяют намного больше, чем остальным, кроме, конечно, Киры.

– Тогда встретимся вечером у Одо, – сказал Башир, на прощание улыбнулся Гараку и ушёл.

– Приятного дня, – бросил ему вслед Джейк, потом повернулся к Гараку. – Ну… можете перевести мою статью для кардассианцев. Я не стану давать её Виюну, – он вздохнул.

– Премного признателен, – одобрительно улыбнулся Гарак, довольный, что иногда даже земляне способны внимать разумным доводам.

~

Если раньше Кире казалось, что она окопалась в горах в окружении врагов и ждёт нападения, то теперь её не покидало ощущение, что она ходит над заложенной бомбой, о которой не знает ничего: ни момент детонации, ни разрушительную силу. Кира думала, что когда вернутся соотечественники, ей станет легче. На самом деле ей стало намного сложнее. Баджорцы и кардассианцы рядом вызывали у неё чувство глубокой неправильности, а знание о том, что её народ стал пленником на собственной планете, лишь усугубляло это впечатление.

А потом она увидела список лиц, которые должны прибыть на Баджор вместе с сотней ворт.

– Шакар, ты знаешь об этом? – выпалила Кира, едва только зажегся экран связи.

– О чём? – устало спросил он.

Выглядел Шакар измотанным и с явственно наметившимися тёмными кругами под глазами.

– О том, кого Дукат собирается посадить на Баджоре! – рыкнул Кира, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не сломать панель ударом кулака. – Они же все… все…

– Не все, – с нетипичной для себя меланхолией сказал Шакар. – Ещё есть родственники Дуката. Пара.

Кира задохнулась.

– И ты говоришь об этом так спокойно! Шакар, эти мерзавцы убивали нас во время оккупации, а что теперь? Теперь ты собираешься с ними работать?

Шакар вздохнул и потёр веки.

– А что ты мне предлагаешь? – спросил он. – Установить бомбу в аэропорту, куда они прибудут, и развязать новую партизанскую войну? Не могу сказать, что эта идея меня совсем не привлекает, но боюсь, она будет стоить нам слишком дорого.

Кира застонала и осела на стул.

– Я ненавижу мою жизнь, – пробормотала она. – И тебя, и Дуката, и кардассианцев и Доминион. Я просто не могу поверить!

– Этого стоило ожидать, – возразил Шакар. – Ради Пророков, они же кардассианцы! Они готовы плести заговоры друг против друга, просто чтобы скрасить досуг. Неудивительно, что Дукат постарался, чтобы с Баджором управлялись те, кому он хоть как-то может доверять, его старая команда. Кстати, не вся. Помнишь Пареда?

Услышав это имя, Кира не сдержала гримасу. Паред был одним из управляющих Терок Нор семь лет назад, и когда-то Кира очень жалела, что с ним не успели расправиться до окончания оккупации.

– И что с Паредом? – кисло спросила она.

– Ничего. В списке его нет. А с Дукатом они не шибко ладили. Если не ошибаюсь, Паред считал Дуката выскочкой, по меньшей мере.

Кира фыркнула

– Наверное, я должна сплясать от радости! Только знаешь, Шакар, почему-то мне совсем не весело! Любой из них наверняка хочет загнать нас обратно в шахты не меньше Дуката, а лично твою голову прибить над Променадом, чтобы все видели!

Шакар слабо усмехнулся.

– Ну, твоя голова кому-то тоже покажется желанным украшением, и смотреться будет намного симпатичнее моей. Но на самом деле им придётся смириться с тем, что и ты, и я живы. И обещаю, Кира, я сделаю всё, чтобы выжать из них как можно больше, а отдать как можно меньше.

Кира лишь покачала головой.

– Я знаю, что ты снова прилетаешь на ДС9. Когда? – спросила она, чтобы немного переменить тему.

– Послезавтра, за пару часов до того, как явятся наши кардассианские партнёры.

– Не называй их так! – рявкнула Кира и глубоко вдохнула, чтобы взять себя в руки. – Надеюсь, на этот раз тоже ничего не случится.

– У вас неспокойно? – быстро спросил Шакар, и по тому, как он настороженно подался вперёд, Кира поняла, что не одной ей кажется, что всё вот-вот взлетит на воздух. Она потёрла ладони друг от друга, не глядя на экран и не зная, как правильно сформулировать.

– У нас спокойно, – наконец, сказала она.

– Во имя Пророков! – Шакар закатил глаза. – Ну не ври мне. Я ещё помню, как сам относился к официальному правительству во время оккупации, и я знаю, что теперь меня не любят. Особенно после того, как прошла информация о вортах. Кай Винн поёт на всех каналах о воле Пророков, и это сдерживает людей, но мы-то с тобой понимаем, что обычно думают в таких случаях на самом деле.

– Нет, у нас правда всё спокойно, – попыталась изобразить невинность Кира, но сдалась почти сразу. – С виду спокойно. Даже крупных ссор не было, хотя парочку горячих голов Одо запер в камерах, – поколебавшись, она неохотно добавила. – Не только баджорцев, кардассианцев тоже. Но я чувствую… знаешь, Шакар, я ещё не забыла, как ощущается, когда готовится заварушка. Сам воздух другой. И сейчас именно это происходит. И ещё это проклятое пророчество, которого никто не слышал, но все уверены, что оно есть! На самом деле, я боюсь за тебя, – Кира поджала губы, не желая, чтобы он увидел, чего на самом деле стоило ей это признание.

Кира ненавидела бояться и не очень хорошо это умела. В её глазах всё было просто: есть опасность – устрани её. Но на самом деле часто всё оказывалось очень сложно и запутанно, и сейчас она даже не представляла, откуда придёт удар и придёт ли.

Шакар покачал головой.

– Кай Винн объявила, что перечитала все изречения пророков и не нашла ничего, что можно чётко трактовать, как предупреждение против кардассианцев. Большая часть изречений говорит скорее о необходимости переждать. И на этот раз я ей верю, потому что мы сидим в одной лодке. Но не для всех слова Кай Винн убедительны. У вас наверняка кто-то специально мутит воду. Поговори с Одо. Он мало занимался террористами, он может что-нибудь пропустить.

Кира отвела взгляд. Она так и не извинилась перед Одо после своей вспышки. Спустя пару дней они снова начали разговаривать как обычно, и оба делали вид, что ничего не случилось, но Кира замечала нотки отчуждения в поведении Одо. Она понимала, что должна первой заговорить об этом, но не знала как.

– Я скажу ему, Шакар. Хотя не сомневаюсь, у Одо всё под контролем.

– Он всегда был надёжным. Даже во время оккупации, – улыбнулся Шакар. – Теперь извини, у меня ещё есть дела перед отъездом. Я буду рад снова тебя повидать.

– Я тоже. До встречи, – согласилась Кира и отключилась. Она некоторое время сидела неподвижно, обдумывая разговор, потом резко поднялась и вышла из каюты. Ссора или нет, отчуждение или нет, но посоветоваться с Одо было необходимо. От этого могла зависеть жизнь Шакара и не только его.

На Променаде снова стоял шум от толпы народа. Проходя мимо, Кира невольно шарила по лицам прохожих, но не замечала ничего пугающего или подозрительного. Баджорцы, кардассианцы и джем’хадар ходили отдельными группами, иногда враждебно косясь друг на друга, иногда наоборот – вполне спокойно заговаривая. Между собой баджорцы и кардассианцы спорили намного больше, чем друг с другом, и на самом деле это говорило не меньше, чем если бы на Променаде начались драки. Кира почувствовала лёгкое мстительное удовлетворение о того, что не ей одной приходится мучительно завязывать себя в узел, чтобы не вцепляться в чужие глотки, и тут же устыдилась этого.

В кабинете Одо сидел за столом, сложив руки на груди, а перед ним с озабоченным видом ходил Дукат.

– А, майор Кира! Вы что-то хотели? – со своей неизменной обольстительно-противной улыбкой спросил он.

– Поговорить с Одо. Я зайду попозже, – сказала Кира, делая попытку отступить за порог.

– Нет, нет, вы совсем не помешаете, – Дукат с поистине змеиной ловкостью скользнул вокруг неё, отрезая путь к отходу. – Мы как раз говорим о вас.

– Обо мне? – Кира настороженно посмотрела на Одо. Тот отрицательно покачал головой.

– Ну, не совсем о вас, – легко отступил Дукат. – О министре Шакаре. Но почти о вас, ведь он ваш возлюбленный. Во всяком случае, был.

Кира поджала губы, прошла вперёд и встала за креслом Одо, подальше от Дуката.

– Что не так с министром Шакаром? – она постаралась, чтобы голос звучал равнодушно. – Я только что связывалась с ним, он в полном порядке и готов с вами сотрудничать.

Дукат сверлил её взглядом, чуть склонив голову к плечу, и Кире почудилось что-то новое в выражении его лица. Какая-то непонятная задумчивость.

– Мне крайне приятно расположение первого министра Шакара, – медленно произнёс Дукат. – Но ваши дражайшие соотечественники, кажется, не разделяют мой энтузиазм. У меня появилась информация, что с ним может произойти неприятность.

Кира судорожно вцепилась в спинку кресла Одо, до боли в пальцах.

– Если с Шакар пострадает по вашей вине… – начала она сквозь зубы.

– Майор Кира! – с неожиданной откровенной злостью оборвал её Дукат, резко подаваясь вперёд. Он опёрся руками о стол Одо и уставился Кире в глаза. – Я не знаю, какие странные фантазии существуют в вашей очаровательной голове относительно меня, но на самом деле мне совершенно невыгодно, чтобы с Шакаром что-нибудь случилось! Он показал себя крайне разумным человеком, дал мне надежду, что с Баджором всё-таки можно договориться цивилизованно, и я не желаю терять этот шанс!

Кира заморгала, сбитая с толку его вспышкой. Дукат продолжал в упор рассматривать её, и это нервировало.

– Дукат, я не считаю, что расформирование баджорской СБ как-то поможет предотвратить неприятности министра Шакара, – вмешался Одо.

– Что?! Расформировать нашу СБ?! – воскликнула Кира.

Дукат неторопливо выпрямился и поджал губы.

– Я ни на чём не настаиваю, майор Кира. Пожалуйста, не надо воображать, что это коварный план, направленный против вашего народа и вас лично. Я просто выразил опасение, что вооружённые баджорцы могут доставить больше проблем, чем невооружённые. И заметьте, я пришёл сказать об этом Одо, приватно, а не поднял вопрос на общем собрании. А ведь Виюн наверняка бы на этот раз принял мою сторону. В Доминионе к террактам относятся с крайней неприязнью.

Кира до боли сжала челюсти, чтобы не выпалить Дукату в лицо всё, что подумала о его «милости». Одо хмыкнул.

– Ещё больше проблем могут доставить баджорцы, уверенные, что их пытаются оставить беззащитными перед произволом кардассианцев. Особенно сейчас, когда народ… волнуется.

– Ах да, мы вернулись к этой нелепости, – Дукат поморщился и снова заходил перед столом Одо. – Пророчества, надо же! Нет никаких подобных пророчеств.

– Откуда вам знать? – процедила Кира.

Дукат остановился и резко повернул к ней голову.

– Оттуда, дорогая майор Кира, что я читал все священные тексты, и моя кардассианская память хранит их целиком. Я был бы глупцом, если бы не изучил все материалы, влияющие на линию поведения баджорцев. Я знаю пророчества и их основные трактовки. О губительном нашествии кардассианцев на Баджор после завершения оккупации ничего нет.

– Разумеется, вы не прошли мимо такого способа нами манипулировать, – пробормотала Кира, сжимая пальцы на спинке кресла сильнее.

Дукат с демонстративным стоном закатил глаза.

– О, в самом деле! Если я спасу милейшего министра Шакара от верной гибели или не дам Доминиону насадить на Баджоре свою диктатуру во всей её красе, вы тоже решите, что я делаю это исключительно из ненависти к вашему народу?! Это нелепо! Вы же умная женщина!

– Когда вы спасёте министра Шакара от гибели, которую не организовали сами, я… подумаю, – выдавила Кира, ненавидя его как никогда раньше за эту лживость, которая походила на искренность так, что почти заставляла сомневаться. Кире было бы намного проще, если бы Дукат не старался изображать из себя приличного человека, а сразу проявил свою подлую сущность. Но он обманывал, втирался в доверие и уже, кажется, провёл на станции всех, кроме неё.

Одо снова громко хмыкнул.

– Дукат. Я учту ваши предупреждения. Уверяю, я сделаю всё, чтобы со стороны баджорцев ни министру Шакару, ни вашим людям опасность не грозила. В ответ прошу вас позаботиться о собственных подчинённых.

В ответ Дукат моментально расплылся в любезной улыбке.

– Разумеется, Одо. Тебе я полностью верю. Ничто не сравнится с твоей беспрецедентно честной работой. Но если позволишь, я всё же дам ещё один совет. Поговори с ведеками на станции. Пусть успокоят свою паству. Поскольку речь идёт о… как бы выразиться… – он взмахнул рукой, насмешливо глянув на Киру, – религиозном экстазе, бороться с ним здравым смыслом бесполезно.

– Спасибо. Это ценное замечание, – кивнул Одо. – А теперь, если позволите, я займусь подготовкой к прилёту министра Шакара.

– Удачного дня, – Дукат наклонил голову в сторону Одо, потом Киры и вышел, чуть ли не насвистывая.

Кира застонала, шатаясь, обошла стол и буквально рухнула в своё кресло.

– Мерзавец. Какой же мерзавец, – повторила она несколько раз, как заведённая.

– Лично я оценил, что Дукат не стал подключать к делу Виюна, – суховато заметил Одо. – Я бы не хотел снова начинать убеждать его в безопасности баджорцев. На станции действительно хватает напряжения.

Кире захотелось огрызнуться, но она стиснула зубы и смолчала, помня, что по-прежнему не извинилась. Некоторое время они ничего не говорили, потом Одо наклонился к ней через стол.

– Кира, нам в самом деле нужно проследить, чтобы не произошло никаких терактов. Пожалуйста, поговори с ведеками. Тебе с твоим прошлым по-прежнему доверяют больше, чем мне.

– Хорошо, – обречённо согласилась Кира. – Сделаю, что смогу.

Она не сильно верила, что кто-то из ведеков станет серьёзно к ней прислушиваться.


	13. Глава 12

Корабль Шакара должен был прибыть через пару часов, и над Променадом всё больше сгущалось напряжение. Джейк сидел на корточках у стены и с беспокойством поглядывал по сторонам. Он привык, что баджорцы всегда собираются, чтобы встречать своих лидеров или уважаемых ведеков. Но обычно это сопровождалось улыбками и воодушевлённым шумом. Сейчас же лица людей казались мрачными, а гул голосов внушал Джейку тревогу.

Он нервно покрутил в пальцах стилус, потом воткнул его в держатель и вытер ладонь о штаны. Всё происходящее Джейка беспокоило, мягко говоря. Если же выражаться честно, то происходящее Джейка здорово пугало. Он был уже достаточно взрослым, видел последствия крупных аварий, участвовал в сражении, и не хотел повторения ничего из этого. Не очень героично, Джейк признавал. Однако он давно решил, что хочет писать книги, а не совершать подвиги. Писателю, конечно, требуется разнообразный опыт, чтобы достоверно отразить в тексте те или иные события. Но Джейк полагал, что у него достаточно развитое воображение, чтобы не проверять, каково это: оказаться посреди разъярённой толпы или на прицеле у кардассианской СБ. Которая, кстати, ненавязчиво собиралась на верхнем ярусе.

Однако несмотря на своё беспокойство Джейк оставался на месте. Журналист, который трусливо сбегает – позор профессии.

– Мистер Сиско?

Джейк вскинул голову и облегчённо выдохнул, увидев Ясома. Он поднялся по стенке и улыбнулся.

– Добрый день. Решил посмотреть, как станут приветствовать министра Шакара. Если повезёт, даже возьму у него интервью.

Ясом озабоченно нахмурился.

– Мистер Сиско, вам лучше уйти. Вы сможете встретиться с министром позже, когда он отдохнёт от перелёта.

В глубине души Джейк честно признал, что предложение ему понравилось. Но он решительно собрал волю в кулак, напомнил себе, что отец никогда не отступал только из страха за свою жизнь, и отрицательно покачал головой.

– Не хочу пропустить знаменательное событие.

Ясом поморщился и вздохнул.

– Мистер Сиско… – начал он и неуверенно замолчал, жуя губы. Джейк понимал, что хотел, но не решился сказать Ясом: что, возможно, приветствовать Шакара будут не добрыми словами, а взрывом. Проклятые слухи продолжали ходить по станции, а ведек Яссим лишь разводила руками и утверждала, что не знает ни о каких пророчествах.

Лично Джейк считал, что так делать нельзя. Баджорцы верили своему духовенству, настолько слепо, что Джейка это обычно веселило, а иногда пугало. Воспоминания о безумии, охватившем станцию, когда лже-эмиссар приказал вернуть кастовое общество, всё ещё вызывали у него лёгкую оторопь. Но раз уж всё обстояло так, а не иначе, Джейк полагал, что ведек Яссим могла бы воспользоваться влиянием и успокоить людей. Хотя бы попытаться. Однако она самоустранилась.

– Мистер Сиско… – снова попытался урезонить его Ясом.

Джейк сжал губы и независимо вскинул голову, надеясь всем своим видом продемонстрировать, что уходить не собирается.

– Возможно, мне лучше позвать майора Киру, – сдался Ясом, и Джейк немного обеспокоился.

Он не был уверен в своей способности противостоять Кире, и даже сомневался, не попытается ли она утащить его с Променада за ухо, как какого-нибудь школьника.

По толпе пробежал лёгкий шум. Ясом с Джейком развернулись в ту сторону, и увидели ведека, быстро идущего сквозь толпу. Этот баджорец показался Джейку знакомым.

– Это кто-то известный? – тихо спросил он у Ясома.

Тот посмотрел со смесью недоумения и осуждения и бросил сквозь зубы:

– Ведек Ярка.

Тогда Джейк вспомнил. Тот самый ведек, который хотел помешать провести совместный с кардассианцами эксперимент с червоточиной, ссылаясь на пророчество.

– Ой! – охнул Джейк. – Это плохо, да?

– Да уж вряд ли хорошо. Он давний противник Кай Винн, часто настаивает на более классических трактовках пророчеств. И сейчас… – Ясом покачал головой, поправил фазер на поясе и поспешил наперерез ведеку. Джейк перехватил планшет поудобней и пошёл за ним, стараясь держаться, словно всё так и должно быть.

– Ведек Ярка, – Ясом остановился перед священнослужителем и слегка склонил голову.

– Да, дитя?

Ясом нервно одёрнул форму, вдохнул, резко выдохнул.

– Ведек Ярка, что вы тут делаете?

Люди начали оборачиваться на них, по толпе пробежала волна шепотков.

– Я пришёл, чтобы поприветствовать министра Шакара, – ответил Ярка тоном «само собой разумеется».

Ясом снова начал жевать губы. Джейк понимал, что он не знает, как правильно спросить, не собирается ли ведек Ярка устроить беспорядки и организовать нападение на Шакара из-за невнятных пророчеств о кардассианцах. Вокруг начали хмуриться, из толпы послышались возмущённые возгласы о том, что уже баджорцы начали запрещать баджорцам ходить, где им вздумается.

Джейк понял, что надо спасать ситуацию, хотя не имел представления, как, поэтому решил действовать по наитию. В конце концов, интуиция всегда была его сильной стороной. Он вышагнул вперёд Ясома и спросил:

– Ведек, может, в честь прибытия министра вы скажете присутствующим речь? Например о том, что не нужно верить всяким ненастоящим пророчествам, которые подзуживают войну.

Над Променадом повисал тишина. Джейк почувствовал себя очень неуютно и с тоской успел подумать, что вот Башир всегда ведёт себя так же нахраписто, и это почему-то срабатывает.

Ведек Ярка вдруг широко улыбнулся.

– Разумеется, юный Сиско, именно этого я и хочу.

– А? – удивлённо булькнул Джейк и больше ничего не успел.

Ведек Ярка подхватил его под локоть, ставя рядом к с собой, и обернулся к людям.

– Как сказал достойный сын Эмиссара, я хочу поговорить с вами, со всеми вами о том, как нельзя терять веру и поддаваться смущающим разум лживым подделкам под изречения пророков! – зычно объявил он.

Джейк переступил с ноги на ногу. Стоя в пустом круге рядом с Яркой, он чувствовал себя неуютно и глупо. Он молчал, слушал вдохновенную речь о воле Пророков, кивал в поддержку пассажей вроде «такова воля Эмиссара», а про себя думал, что кардассианцы, собравшиеся наверху, наверняка над ними всеми потешаются. Джейк никогда не считал, что его волнует мнение каких-то там завоевателей, но выставлять себя идиотом в их глазах вдруг оказалось неприятно.

Хотя, конечно, это был новый опыт, который мог помочь ему в будущем.

Джейк нервно облизнул губы и с усилием сосредоточился на лицах людей вокруг. К своему изумлению он увидел, что плавающее весь день над Променадом напряжение как будто немного рассеялось. Нет, довольными и счастливыми баджорцы не стали, они хмурились и ворчали, но теперь это выглядело как обычное недовольство, а не как готовый взорваться гнев.

– Я не ожидал, что вы… скажете всё это, – выдавил Джейк, когда Ярка закончил речь и ответил на выкрики из толпы. – Я думал, вы не любите кардассианцев. Считаете их бедой и всё такое.

Ярка тяжело вздохнул и как-то сгорбился.

– Я считаю, юный Сиско, – ответил он больным голосом. – Но ваш отец доказал мне, что Эмиссар видит дальше простого ведека, и раз он приказал нам сдаться, значит это необходимо. Кроме того… – Ярка судорожно вдохнул и в этот момент показался Джейку совсем стариком, – на корабле с министром Шакаром летит мой племянник, – шёпотом закончил он.

– О, – пробормотал Джейк. – Понятно. В любом случае, спасибо вам.

Он улыбнулся, но Ярка лишь покачал головой и пошёл по Променаду, то и дело заговаривая с кем-то из людей.

– Хорошая работа, мистер Сиско, но постарайтесь больше не попадать в подобные ситуации, – сказал выросший из соседнего стула Одо. – Ясом, кажется, здесь проблемы решены. Идём, есть ещё один вопрос.

Джейк покосился по сторонам, понял, что многие на него откровенно глазеют, и зашагал за Одо.

– …воспользуемся другим шлюзом, но всё равно необходимо проверить, – услышал он, когда догнал их с Ясомом, уже на лестнице на второй ярус.

Любопытство как всегда взяло в Джейке вверх, и он сунулся Одо под локоть.

– У нас ещё какие-то неприятности? Не только беспорядки? Неужели всё-таки бомба?

– Мистер Сиско… – сухо начал Одо, но его перебил незаметно подошедший Дуката.

– Бомба, в самом деле? Ты же обещал мне, что баджорцы не сделают ничего подобного.

Джейк проклял свой несдержанный язык, а Одо хмыкнул и сложил руки на груди.

– Вовсе нет, Дукат. Просто у мистера Сиско разыгралось воображение, – он послал Джейку сердитый взгляд. – Я давно заметил, что в период между детством и зрелостью гуманоиды склонны к излишнему драматизму и фантазиям.

– В самом деле? – Дукат прищурился, и Джейк понял, что должен исправлять то, что случайно натворил. Он в который раз за этот день собрал волю в кулак и бросился грудью на амбразуру.

– Добрый день, гал Дукат. Я хотел с вами поговорить.

Дукат вопросительно наклонил голову, а Одо поспешно кивнул Ясому и скользнул прочь.

– Приветствую, мистер Сиско, – благодушно улыбнулся Дукат. – Должен заметить, что вы выглядели весьма впечатляюще там, внизу.

Джейк почувствовал, как горят уши и щёки, теперь окончательно убеждённый, что во время речи Ярки кардассианцы на втором ярусе покатывались над ними от смеха.

– Должен признать, это был крайне продуманный ход с вашей стороны, – продолжал Дукат с серьёзной доброжелательностью, которой Джейк не верил ни на грош. – Баджорцы так привязаны к своим суевериям, и это всегда можно успешно использовать. Ваш отец, насколько я помню, тоже не раз это делал. Вероятно, он вас научил, как правильно себя вести в подобных ситуациях.

– Папа относится к религии баджорцев с уважением, а не использует, – возразил Джейк, обиженный тем, как Дукат обвинил его отца в коварстве.

– О, несомненно, – кивнул Дукат. – Капитан Сиско обладает исключительной способностью к пониманию, которая позволяет ему взаимодействовать с другими расами. Кстати, сегодня утром я получил последние сводки о военных действиях и могу вас успокоить, что «Дефаент» по-прежнему невредим.

– Спасибо, – сказал Джейк с несколько большей искренностью, чем ему хотелось.

Он рассматривал Дуката с лёгким подозрением, не понимая, что о нём думать и как реагировать. Джейк всегда знал, что он враг, что он жесток, как любой кардассианец, и что его следует бояться. Но во время жизни на станции отец не раз работал с Дукатом вместе, и Башир теперь тоже нормально с ним общался, и на самом деле Дукат не спешил устраивать никаких зверств, получив власть. Если, конечно, у него не было какой-нибудь тайной комнаты, в которой он по выходным мучил невинных жертв просто ради удовольствия. Но Джейку это казалось маловероятным.

Впервые изучая лицо Дуката настолько близко, Джейк подумал, что из него получился бы отличный персонаж для книги: загадочный, не без определённого обаяния и, главное, неоднозначный. Читатели любят, когда с героями всё непросто. Была бы только одна проблема, если бы Джейк решил написать такую книгу: он бы сам не понимал этого персонажа. А когда автор не знает, о чём пишет, то ничего хорошего у него получиться не может, в этом Джейк уже убедился.

Между тем Дукат оглянулся на место, где немного раньше стоял Одо, и снова посмотрел на Джейка с понимающей улыбкой.

– Так что вы от меня хотели, мистер Сиско? – вкрадчиво спросил он.

Джейк сделал вид, что не заметил его взгляд, и невозмутимо сказал:

– Это по поводу моей работы. В смысле, журналистской. Я долго размышлял над моим подходом к статьям, и решил, что он неверен. Но писать по-другому для Федерации нельзя. Поэтому я сделал очерк для Кардассии. Если вы не возражаете. Можете посмотреть.

Дукат высоко поднял брови.

– Прессой занимается Виюн. Почему вы обращаетесь ко мне?

Джейк переступил с ноги на ногу и подумал, что немножечко лести не повредит.

– Я уверен, что если вам не понравится моё творчество, то вы найдёте способ мне помешать, даже если Виюн одобрит статью. И наоборот – можете убедить Виюна, что всё нормально. В общем, вот, – он открыл на падде нужный текст. – Я даже прогнал его через переводчик.

Дукат помедлил немного, взял падд, быстро скользнул взглядом по строчкам. Его лицо застыло, он поднял глаза, возвращаясь к началу страницы, прочитал ещё, на этот раз медленнее.

– Переводчик? – спросил он с непонятной интонацией, уставившись на Джейка.

Тот лишь кивнул, не уверенный, что голос его не подведёт.

– Замечательно, – на лице Дуката начала расплываться широкая и немного угрожающая улыбка. – Мистер Сиско, у вас получилась отличная статья. Можете смело нести её Виюну, я прослежу, чтобы кардассианцы получили возможность с ней ознакомиться, – он чуть наклонился к лицу Джейка. – И я буду рад, если вы не остановитесь на этом произведении. Пишите дальше, мистер Сиско, я стану ждать с большим интересном.

~

Иногда, наблюдая за баджорцами на станции, Дукат начинал смутно подозревать, что они задались целью вернуть времена оккупации. Из страсти к героике, или потому что так повелели Пророки. В некоторые моменты разговора Шакара с кардассианскими представителями Дукат с раздражением думал, что его подозрения имеют основания. Шакар словно нарочно пропускал все намёки и большую часть отличных предложений! Дукат стискивал зубы и не вмешивался, понимая, что его помощь будет встречена отрицательно обеими сторонами. Шакаром по понятным причинам, а соотечественниками из-за того, что на Кардассии гражданские терпеть не могли вмешательство военных в свои дела – и наоборот. Дукат и так сделал много, позаботившись, чтобы на Терок Нор прибыли те, кто достаточно разумен и просвещён, чтобы договариваться с баджорцами относительно на равных.

Впрочем, под конец собрания он с некоторой досадой признал, что Шакар успел навостриться исполнять обязанности первого министра и получать выгоду. Кардассия обязалась поставить Баджору пятнадцать промышленных репликаторов по весьма щедрой цене. Дукат полагал, что сам бы смог выжать из соплеменников больше, но в душе согласился, что для баджорца Шакар торговался хорошо.

Он подошёл к Шакару, когда все переместились в зал с накрытыми для лёгкого банкета столами.

– Поздравляю, министр, – промурлыкал Дукат, пряча в голосе смесь раздражения и невольного уважения. – Вы смогли получить немало, несмотря на полное игнорирование намёков и два почти сделанных оскорбления в адрес госпожи Ирамы. К вашей удаче, она их великодушно простила.

Шакар быстро переглянулся с Кирой, которую Дукат старательно игнорировал, и переспросил:

– Оскорбления?

С чувством глубокого удовлетворения Дукат уловил в тоне Шакара намёк на растерянность.

– Когда выразили сомнение в политике ведения дел госпожи Ирамы и когда намекнули на её неподобающие родственные связи.

Кира недоумённо фыркнула, Шакар наоборот чуть прищурился, и в его взгляде Дукат уловил понимание.

– Из-за этого она вела себя так, словно хотела меня убить, не выходя из-за стола? – с ноткой возмутительного с точки зрения Дуката веселья спросил Шакар.

На какое-то мгновение Дукату захотелось прилюдно воззвать в пустоту вопросом о том, почему даже после долгих лет совместного проживания баджорцы продолжают упрямо не понимать самых простых вещей. Порой, в периоды особенного недовольства жизнью, он думал, что это тоже делается намеренно.

– Госпожа Ирама была с вами пряма и откровенна, – холодно пояснил Дукат, не тратя силы на театральные сцены. – Это считается проявлением особого расположения, обычно подобный стиль разговора принят среди старых партнёров. И он не свидетельствует о том, что кто-то собирается вас убить. Я удивлён, что вам, министр, неизвестны настолько простые вещи. Или вы тоже находитесь под властью иллюзии, что мы все, и я, и мой народ, только и мечтаем о том, чтобы устроить вашим соотечественникам какую-нибудь экзекуцию?

Кира, на которую Дукат продолжал упорно не смотреть, шумно вдохнула и вцепилась в локоть Шакара, однако промолчала. Сегодня она вела себя сдержанно, и за всё время переговоров не сказала ни слова. Дукат не совсем понимал, для чего её присутствие вообще понадобилось, не в качестве же телохранителя Шакара, в самом деле.

Рот Шакара отвердел, он вскинул голову, расправляя плечи.

– Гал Дукат, как вы только могли заподозрить меня в таком? – ядовито спросил он. – Разумеется, я полностью доверяю вашей доброжелательности, поддержке и искреннему сочувствию, из которого вы желаете помочь баджорскому народу.

– И это очень разумно с вашей стороны, – с мягкой угрозой сказал Дукат, наступая на Шакара.

– Шакар. Пойдём, – резко сказала Кира.

Она выступила вперёд, закрывая Шакара, и теперь оказалась почти зажата между ним и Дукатом. Оба вздрогнули и поспешно сделали по шагу назад.

– С вашего позволения, – напряжённо улыбнулся Шакар и отошёл, уводя Киру.

Дукат сердито вздохнул, злой одновременно и на него, и на себя за детский срыв. Он никогда бы не простил себе, если бы его несдержанность всё испортила.

– Поразительно несговорчивый человек, – сказала сбоку Ирама, и только в этот момент Дукат осознал, что у конца их с Шакаром разговора были свидетели. Он задавил ругательство, глубоко вдохнул и медленно развернулся к Ираме и её спутникам: Энеку и Медему.

– Баджорец. Это их общий недостаток, – со светской беззаботностью сказал Дукат. – Надеюсь, вам не было слишком неприятно.

Ирама поджала губы и потянула концы шарфа, кутая шею, а Энек мечтательно ухмыльнулся.

– Ну что ты. Я только что понял, что скучал, – они с Дукатом громко засмеялись.

Хотя любые сентиментальные порывы в деловых вопросах не приносят ничего хорошего, Дукат про себя согласился, что тоже скучал. Энек был одним из немногих, кто в определённой степени разделял его взгляды и при организации труда баджорцев на планете пытался вводить похожие идеи. Из-за того, что он был гражданским, его поддержка имела для Дуката особенное значение. Впрочем, Энек никогда не любил рисковать так, как делал сам Дукат.

– Скучали? – с прохладным высокомерием переспросила Ирама. – По баджоркам, я полагаю.

Медем коротко вдохнул и осторожно взял её за локоть. Энек двусмысленно улыбнулся, чуть наклоняя голову к плечу.

– В какой-то мере и по ним, – потом посмотрел на Дуката. – Рад встретиться. Заходи на обед, я привёз отличный канар. А сейчас прошу извинить, – он чарующе улыбнулся Ираме, провёл по локтю Дуката и отошёл. Дукат проследил, что направился Энек к Шакару и Кире.

Медем скривился.

– Я, конечно, знал, что на Терок Нор всегда были распущенные нравы… – он не закончил, свирепо глядя на Дуката.

– Какая неосторожность, учитывая, что он женат, – задумчиво добавила Ирама, наблюдая за Энеком.

– Неосторожностью будет попытаться найти компромат, чтобы его опозорить, – сердито процедил Дукат. – Энек любит показной, – он выделил это слово, – эпатаж.

Но на самом деле никогда не заводил любовниц-баджорок, мог бы добавить Дукат, однако Ирама и без того понятливо кивнула, снова поправляя шарф.

– У тебя что-то с горлом? – обеспокоенно спросил Дукат, заметив её движение.

Медем и Ирама переглянулись и одинаково закатили глаза.

– Тут холодно!

– О. Принято решение, что условия на станции должны быть компромиссными. Для баджорцев тут жарковато, для нас немного прохладно, – с некоторым смущением согласился Дукат.

– Тут холодно, а не прохладно! – рявкнула Ирама. – И только ты при такой температуре можешь ходить с открытой шеей, лишь бы покрасоваться… перед баджорками! Хоть бы воротник надел!

Дукат застонал, закатывая глаза.

– Я не красуюсь. Тем более перед майором Кирой, – раздельно сообщил он. – И мне не холодно. Я давно привык к условиям, они не так невыносимы, как вы пытаетесь показать. Я просто одет по уставу!

Ирама снова закатила глаза, а Медем ядовито бросил:

– Только почему-то ты один. А твои солдаты помнят, что устав предполагает более приличный вариант формы. Мама не зря всегда выговаривала тебе за пижонство!

Дукат зашипел. Медем осёкся, Ирама метнула на него убийственный взгляд. Дукат медленно глубоко вдохнул, беря себя в руки.

– Надеюсь, госпожа Гелора хорошо себя чувствует? – смертельно ровным голосом спросил он.

– Да, она в порядке, – также безэмоционально ответила Ирама. – Благодарю за проявленное беспокойство, гал. Если необходимо, я передам ей ваши пожелания здоровья.

– По вашему усмотрению.

Они неловко замолчали. Дукат видел, что Ирама закусила губу, совсем, как девчонка, которая не хочет признаваться в совершённой шалости, но не знает, как обойти охранную систему дома и сбежать от разговора с родителями. Медем смотрел в сторону.

Дукат с облегчением почувствовал колебание воздуха за спиной, говорящее, что кто-то подошёл.

– Дукат, – позвал Виюн.

– Да, – откликнулись они втроём и вместе осеклись, не глядя друг на друга.

Виюн растерянно поднял брови.

– Вы… – начал он.

– Я Ирама Дукат. Это мой брат, Медем Дукат, – чуть склонила голову Ирама. – Мы не родственники гала, просто однофамильцы.

– Я думал, на Кардассии не приветствуется повторение фамилий, – сказал Виюн с показным любезным интересом. Если бы Дукат не знал, что Виюн недостаточно осведомлён о нравах Кардассии, то решил бы, что он издевается.

– Не приветствуется, но иногда так получается, – легко сказал Дукат. – Вы что-то хотели?

– Ничего особенного. Узнать о результатах переговоров, – Виюн широко улыбнулся Ираме.

Та едва заметно приподняла брови, быстро взглянула на Дуката и снова на Виюна.

– Мы предоставим вортам подробный отчёт.

Виюн на секунду застыл, потом взмахнул руками.

– Конечно. Да. Именно так должны вестись дела. Вы дольше имеете дело с баджорцами, лучше умеете с ними работать, поэтому вортам нет необходимости вмешиваться.

Ирама и Медем обменялись недоумёнными взглядами и посмотрели на Дуката. Тот сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.

– Но я немного отвык, потому что наша работа с галом Дукатом строится чуть иначе, – закончил Виюн, добавляя в интонации столько мягкости, что это просто кричало от явной лжи.

– Вы настолько не доверяете галу? – спросила Ирама, и было непонятно, развеселило её это предположение или разозлило.

– О, нет, нет. Конечно же, нет, – всплеснул руками Виюн. – Мы оба входим в совет управления станцией, поэтому все решения принимаем совместно. Галу Дукату нет необходимости дополнительно отчитываться. Это особое доверие.

– Тогда я могу лишь поздравить гала, – теперь уже с несомненным весёлым блеском в глазах сказала Ирама. Голос её, впрочем, прозвучал сдержанно.

– Виюн, что конкретно вас интересует? – спросил Дукат, не скрывая довольной усмешки.

– Ничего особенного. Просто… мне интересно наблюдать за взаимодействием присутствующих, – Виюн запнулся, будто не зная, какое выражение надеть на лицо следующим, потом чуть качнул головой, продолжая улыбаться. – Я много слышал о вражде ваших народов и изучал исторические хроники. Однако вопреки всем прогнозам, я вижу, что вам удалось наладить контакт. Это очень хорошо, потому что члены Доминиона не должны воевать друг с другом.

– И именно в этом я давно всех пытаюсь убедить, – подхватил Дукат, выразительно глядя на Ираму. – Хотя многие обвиняли меня в бесперспективности попыток договориться. Госпожа Гелора в том числе, как я слышал.

Медем снова отвёл взгляд, а Ирама поджала губы.

– Госпожа Гелора убедилась в ошибочности своих суждений, – холодно сообщила она. – Однако она до сих пор против излишне тесного контакта с Баджором. А вы склонны увлекаться, гал Дукат, и результат этого…

– Результат этого вас не касается, – сухо перебил Дукат, радуясь в душе, что отложил возвращение Зиял на станцию, вопреки своим опасениям оставлять её в полувраждебном окружении.

– Господа, не стоит ссориться, – вмешался Виюн. – Должен признать, меня огорчает, что между собой представители ваших рас склонны конфликтовать чуть ли не больше, чем друг с другом. Дукат, я думал, ваши недоразумения с Гараком – что исключительное, но…

– С Гараком?

– Он ещё жив? – в голос спросили Медем и Ирама.

Дукат на секунду прикрыл глаза и позволил себе очень короткую, но сладкую мечту о том, как сворачивает Виюну шею.

~

Когда Джейк почти бегом примчался в лазарет с рассказом об инциденте на Променаде и своём разговоре с Дукатом, Башир захотел поаплодировать. Но он вспомнил о своём долге взрослого человека, поэтому ограничился сдержанной похвалой и указанием больше так не делать. Джейк надулся, явно обиженный, что его старания недостаточно оценили, и ушёл, мстительно сообщив, что собирается посмотреть-таки на прибытие Шакара. Башир остался в лаборатории. Он нервничал и тоже отправился бы на Променад, чтобы лично убедиться, что всё в порядке. Но ему, не-баджорцу, не-кардассианцу и вообще, мало в чём заинтересованному, кроме своей работы, сумасшедшему учёному там нечего было делать. Гарак тоже решительно отказался выходить из лазарета, заявив, что не хочет попасться под горячую руку неизвестным недоброжелателям, заставив Башира разрываться между досадой и облегчением.

И теперь Башир без энтузиазма выстраивал химические формулы вайта и прислушивался к окружающему пространству. Стены станции едва заметно гудели, и не было никаких отголосков далёкого взрыва. Вероятно, это означало, что знаменательная встреча баджорцев и кардассианцев проходит без жертв. Башира это радовало. И хотя он прекрасно понимал причины, по которым баджорцам так сложно смириться с присутствием кардассианцев, порой их недальновидность Башира раздражала. Он видел как минимум несколько способов, с большой долей вероятности позволивших бы выгодно использовать Кардассию, но при этом не попасть под её влияние. И не понимал, почему сами баджорцы их не видят.

– Потому что они примитивно мыслят и потакают своей несдержанности, – проворчал Гарак в ответ на его рассуждения. – И Кардассия не позволяет себя использовать! Что за странные идеи иногда у вас возникают?!

Башир возмутился его предубеждённостью, и завязавшаяся дискуссия помогла отвлечься на пару часов. Однако Башир всё равно машинально прислушивался к вибрации окружающего пространства и не сомневался, что Гарак делает так же.

Когда подошёл вечер и Башир окончательно успокоился, в лазарете поднялся шум. Он торопливо вышел из лаборатории и увидел, как кого-то ведут в блоки для пациентов. Башир прошёл следом и увидел, как баджорские медсестёры суетятся над человеком в разорванной и окровавленной одежде. Рядом, сложив руки на груди, стоял Одо.

– Что случилось? – приблизился к нему Башир.

Одо недовольно хмыкнул.

– Неизвестные напали на ведека Ярку и избили его.

– Ярку? – Башир встревоженно нахмурился. – Джейк рассказал мне, что сегодня он предотвратил взрыв. Что они вместе предотвратили взрыв и…

Одо издал ещё один громкий сердитый хмык.

– Мистер Сиско в порядке. Я нашёл его и отправил под присмотр майора Киры. И они не предотвращали взрыв.

– А что тогда? – спросил Башир, внимательно наблюдая за действиями Реджин и её подруг.

У него руки чесались от желания вмешаться и сделать всё самому: быстрее, точнее, лучше. Но он больше не был главным лечащим врачом для баджорцев, кроме того, Реджин справлялась. Башир напомнил себе, что она вот-вот должна получить повышение, и станет полноправным врачом, как только сдаст все экзамены. Сомнение в её квалификации было бы неуважением и только обострило бы напряжение между ними.

– Группа недовольных собиралась устроить акцию протеста, – сказал Одо. – С помощью криков и метания в министра разнообразных предметов, в том числе вызывающих отвращение запахом и видом.

Башир невольно хихикнул. Одо неодобрительно покосился на него и продолжил:

– Я полагаю, толпа могла встретить эти противоправные действия с одобрением, и это сильно подорвало бы доверие как к министру, так и к его договорённостям с Кардассией. А оно и без того не очень велико. Однако выступление ведека Ярки изменило настроения людей, а моей СБ удалось задержать смутьянов, – он сделал паузу и недовольно закончил. – Большую их часть, но, очевидно, не всех.

– Кто-то обиделся, что ведек лишил их поддержки, – понимающе кивнул Башир. – Но я рад, что бомбы не было.

Одо закатил глаза.

– Мистер Сиско склонен преувеличивать факты. Впрочем, его предположения не беспочвенны. Доктор, вы не собираетесь вмешаться в лечение? – вдруг изменил он тему.

Башир покачал головой, продолжая ненавязчиво следить за Реджин. Она действовала расторопно и без ошибок, и это заставляло Башира гордиться, несмотря на то, что его участие в её обучении было не так уж велико.

– Реджин прекрасно справится, – заверил он Одо.

Тот недовольно фыркнул.

– Я хотел бы поговорить с ведеком Яркой как можно скорее. Необходимо поймать напавших на него людей до того, как в дело попытается вмешаться Дукат. Он и так наверняка укажет Виюну на то, что был прав в своих предположениях об опасности баджорцев.

– Ну, к счастью, до бомбы дело всё-таки не дошло, – проворчал Башир. – И, честно говоря, это радует. Последствия взрывов – не самая любимая часть моей работы. А баджорцам давно пора научиться иметь дело с Кардассией.

Одо медленно повернулся к нему почти всем корпусом.

– Вы действительно так думаете? – суховато уточнил он и, понизив голос, добавил. – Кто-то сделал бы из ваших слов вывод, что вы одобряете их присоединение к Доминиону.

Башир закатил глаза.

– Ради бога, Одо! – выдохнул он так же тихо. – Вы же всё прекрасно про меня знаете! И им всё равно надо учиться сотрудничать! Вы представить себе не можете, как мне надоели их взаимные теракты и дурацкие обвинения за пять лет жизни на этой станции. Я не хочу, чтобы всё это началось заново, когда Доминион перестанет стоять над ними с карающей дубиной.

– Вот как, – хмыкрул Одо, складывая руки на груди. – Кстати, насколько продвинулась ваша работа? – безразличным тоном спросил он.

Башир чуть поморщился. Работа, которую он всё ещё не собирался делать, по-прежнему соблазняла обещаниями полного успеха.

– Я… боюсь, я зашёл в небольшой тупик. Необходимо определиться, куда двигаться дальше, и… – Башир замолчал, нервно сжимая и разжимая пальцы.

Одо опять повернул к нему голову и некоторое время молча смотрел. Башир натянулся и почти ощущал его взгляд как физическое прикосновение.

– Надеюсь, скоро у вас появятся удачные идеи, – наконец, сказал Одо.

Башир снова подумал о том, что можно прямо спросить, что Одо думает по поводу самой очевидной идеи, до которой, казалось, дошли уже все, и снова промолчал. Башир всё ещё не был уверен, какой ответ готов услышать.

– Мистер Одо, мы закончили, но, боюсь, вам придётся отложить разговор с ведеком Яркой до завтра, – приблизилась к ним Реджин.

Она выглядела усталой и хмурой.

– Почему до завтра? – сердито спросил Одо.

«У него сотрясение» – едва не ответил Башир, но успел прикусить язык.

– Ведек Ярка получил сильный удар по затылку, и у него сотрясение, – сказала Реджин. – Я не рискну будить его прямо сейчас. Мы должны убедиться, что смогли предотвратить осложнения, и это требует, чтобы пациент находился в полном покое хотя бы несколько часов.

Одо покосился на Башира, и тот слегка кивнул, надеясь, что это не слишком обидит Реджин.

– Хорошо. Я приду утром, – недовольно согласился Одо и ушёл.

– Вы хотели бы осмотреть пациента? – немного напряжённо спросил Реджин, глядя мимо Башира. Тот вскинул руки в успокаивающем жесте.

– Ну что вы, я полностью вам доверяю.

– Неправда, – чуть спокойнее возразила Реджин. – Вы никому не доверяете, кроме себя. И вы даже этого не скрывали… с определённого момента.

Башир неловко пожал плечами и спрятал руки за спину.

– Ну, может быть, – он попытался непринуждённо улыбнуться. – В любом случае вы отлично справились, и… вы же собираетесь стать врачом. Значит, теперь должны работать самостоятельно.

– Действительно, – Реджин бросила на него быстрый взгляд. – Знаете, я хотела сказать… На самом деле, я не считаю будто вы перешли на сторону Кардассии или хотите навредить Баджору, или… – она неловко замолчала.

– О! – Башир кивнул с пониманием.

В глубине души у него заворочалось некоторое раздражение. Очевидно, что Реджин пересмотрела своё мнение после выступления Ярки. Лёгкость, с которой баджорцы следовали за религиозными деятелями, казалась Баширу слишком нелогичной и потому неправильной. Однако он подавил недовольство. В конце концов, теперь Реджин перестанет быть слишком враждебной.

– Ладно. Раз вы не собираетесь вмешиваться в мою работу, пациенту нужен отдых, – встряхнулась Реджин, подталкивая Башира в бок.

Он усмехнулся и вышел из блока в общую часть лазарета.

Там сидела Немад, невозмутимо читая что-то на падде. Кардассианцев сегодня снова не было, во всяком случае, пострадавших настолько, чтобы их пришлось оставлять на лечение.

– Сестра Реждин закончила работу? – вскользь бросила Немад, не отрывая взгляд от текста.

– Да, и скоро она получит новое звание, так что вам нечего беспокоиться о её способностях, – ответил Башир, подходя ближе.

– Ну что вы, я вовсе не беспокоюсь. Баджорцы способны прожить без моего вмешательства, о чём не раз сообщали, – с нотой мягкой иронии сказала Немад, откладывая падд.

Башир увидел, что текст на нём на кардасси и испытал укол лёгкой достады. Не то чтобы он хотел сунуть нос в чужие дела… Ладно, признался он себе, вообще хотел бы.

– Скажите, вы действительно считаете это разумным? – вдруг спросила Немад.

Башир непонимающе моргнул.

– Что? Баджору и Кардассии необходимо сотрудничать…

– Нет-нет, я не об этом, – перебила она. – Я говорю о системе переквалификации. Вы действительно считаете её разумной?

– Разумеется! – воскликнул Башир.

– Я всегда полагала, что способности выявляются ещё на ранних стадиях, и если их нет, то бессмысленно тратить силы и средства на обучение малопригодного для работы человека, – задумчиво сказала Немад, изучая его.

– Ну… – Башир замялся.

Если бы речь шла об обществе на Земле, легко было бы возразить, что молодые люди часто сами не понимают, чего хотят, и потому просто недостаточно прилежны. Но он не знал, как организовано обучение на Кардассии, и актуален ли подобный аргумент. По упоминаниям Гарака о своей молодости, которые в последнее время стали проскальзывать гораздо чаще, у Башира создалось впечатление, что на Кардассии вообще не учитывается выбор и пожелания студентов.

– Например, Гатэр, – решил зайти Башир с другой стороны. – Вы сами говорили, что у него есть способности. Однако он, очевидно, не учился…

– Он учился, но не окончил институт, – поправила Немад с сокрушённым вздохом. – Насколько мне известно, по социальным причинам, не из-за проблем с усвоением материала. Слишком не вписался коллектив.

– Вот видите! – горячо согласился Башир. – А ведь мог бы доучиться и стать нормальным врачом! Мало ли, не повезло с однокурсниками…

– На Кардассии умение вливаться в общество имеет огромное значение, – с лёгкой укоризной возразила Немад, помедлила и добавила после паузы, – Впрочем, действительно могут сложиться обстоятельства, которые система не учитывает.

– Может, имеет смысл подстроить систему под них? – намекнул Башир.

Немад покачала головой.

– Боюсь, сейчас на Кардассии не мы решаем, менять ли систему. А Доминион, как я заметила, ещё консервативнее нас и не приветствует преобразования. Боюсь, перед реформами придётся сначала устроить революцию.

– Это слишком радикальные меры, – быстро сказал Башир. – Не стоит заходить так далеко. Нет. В самом деле, не стоит.

Немад чуть приподняла брови, и он замолчал, сделав самое невинное лицо.

– Конечно, никто не планирует ничего подобного. Всех устраивает присутствие Доминиона, – сладко сказала Немад, взяла падд и снова склонилась над ним. – Благодарю вас за интересную беседу. Теперь, я думаю, вам стоит вернуться в лабораторию. Ваш… друг, наверное, уже заскучал.

– Доброго вечера, – Башир сделал пару шагов к двери, потом остановился и хмыкнул. – Интересно, сколько значений у слова «друг», которое вы использовали бы на кардасси. И каких.

Немад вскинула не него насмешливый взгляд.

– Я должна ответить на этот вопрос?

– Нет. Думаю, что нет. До свидания, – Башир вдохнул и резко повернулся к двери.

– Иногда меня поражает, как романтичны всё-таки бывают мужчины, – со снисходительной ласковостью сказала Немад ему вслед.


	14. Глава 13

После выступления ведека Ярки и ареста избивших его сепаратистов, люди на станции успокоились. Так или иначе, баджорцы начинали смиряться с тем, что в их жизнь станут вмешиваться ворты и кардассианцы, а кто-то считал, что из этого даже можно извлечь неплохую выгоду. Если уж всё равно ничего поделать нельзя, то почему бы на этом не заработать?

С тихим, почти равнодушным отчаянием Кира начинала понимать, что она тоже смиряется. Рутина жизни затягивала её. Она вставала каждое утро в одно время, шла на службу, видела там уже привычные лица, получала от Мерока свою законную кружку кофе и даже думала о том, что с ним неплохо работается. Несравнимо с Джадзией, конечно, но лучше, чем с некоторыми совершенно невыносимыми энсинами Звёздного флота.

Эти мысли, когда она ловила себя на них, вызывали в Кире страх, но тоже вялый и знакомый. Напоминания себе, что «так не должно быть» превращались в такую же рутину, как и остальное. Тогда Кира задавалась вопросом, что сказал бы Сиско, если бы узнал о её предательской покорности врагам. Но неприятный вкрадчивый шепоток в голове, чем-то похожий на голос Дуката, говорил, что как раз Сиско отдал приказ о сдаче и уговаривал её не бунтовать.

Тогда Кира шла в храм, сама не зная зачем. Молилась она в одиночестве в своей каюте, а в храме просто стояла и смотрела в огонь Пророков и безмолвно спрашивала в пустоту, что ей делать. Но на ДС9 не было Сферы, поэтому Пророки молчали.

– Вы не выглядите счастливой, майор Кира.

Кира вздрогнула, когда к ней обратились. Она привыкла, что в храмах никто не тревожит друг друга, чтобы не помешать возможному посланию Пророков. Кира с недовольством покосилась на непрошенную собеседницу и тут же укорила себя, узнав её.

Она поспешила склонить голову.

– Ведек Яссим.

– Дитя, – кивнула в ответ ведек, помолчала немного, пристально глядя на Киру, потом вздохнула. – Дитя, ты выглядишь так, словно тебе нужно поговорить.

Кира покачала головой.

– Не думаю.

Говорить за последнее время ей смертельно надоело, со всеми. С Одо, который был рад и счастлив, упорядочивая новую неправильную жизнь. С Баширом, регулярно обедавшим с Дукатом и так и не выполнившим свою основную задачу. С Джейком, который вдруг начал хвостом ходить за Гараком и распространяться о чудных возможностях изложения на кардасси. Даже с Шакаром, теперь способным думать лишь о том, как бы обвести кардассианцев вокруг пальца в сделках.

Ведек Яссим вздохнула, вырывая Киру из горьких мыслей.

– Что же, дитя, я всё равно попрошу тебя составить мне компанию. Потому что мне как раз нужно с кем-нибудь поговорить.

Кира кивнула, она не могла отказать в просьбе ведеку. Они вышли из основной части храма в маленькую комнату, где стояли стол, стул, священные знаки и несколько полок со старыми свитками пророчеств. Яссим заварила сладкие листья, сама, вручную, без помощи репликатора, которого здесь всё равно не было. Кира терпеливо ждала.

– Вы не выглядите счастливой, – снова сказала Яссим, ставя перед ней чашку. – И, кажется, я могу угадать, почему.

Кира пожала плечами.

– Вряд ли это сложно.

– Для того, кто ещё помнит о том, что Доминион – зло, действительно несложно, – с неожиданной суровостью сказала Яссим, садясь напротив. – Майор Кира, а вы об этом помните?

«Да, разумеется» – хотела ответить Кира, но промолчала, потому что ни один баджорец не должен лгать ведекам, а она усомнилась в правдивости своих слов.

– Люди говорят о воле Эмиссара, – продолжила Яссим, – и он действительно приказал нам сдаться. Но разве он приказывал стать покорными слугами этих завоевателей?!

– Ну, в такой форме так капитан Сиско, конечно, не выразился, – пробормотала Кира.

– Это потому, что Эмиссар не мог отдать подобного распоряжения! – горячо воскликнула Яссим. – Потому что мы должны бороться! Вот как нужно понимать послание Пророков, которое он нам передал. Зайти в тыл к врагу и помочь уничтожить его. А не начинать дружбу с тиранами и оккупантами!

– Ведек Яссим… – Кира отставила чашку и потёрла виски, словно у неё заболела голова. – Это приведёт к новым убийствам, но на самом деле никак не повредит Доминиону. Они просто введут военное положение и пресекут все наши попытки нанести удар, – привычные слова, которые Кира каждое утро повторяла себе самой, казалось, оставляли во рту мерзкий гнилостный привкус. – Сиско хотел, чтобы мирное население Баджора оставалось в относительной безопасности.

Яссим всплеснула руками, задыхаясь от избытка чувств.

– «Безопасности»?! Те несчастные, которых ваш Основатель, – она почти выплюнула это слово, – арестовал, чтобы отдать на казнь – они в безопасности?! И все другие, кто последует за ними?! А ведь эти люди не сделали ничего дурного! Они не устраивали терактов, они никого не убили, они просто высказали своё мнение о Доминионе и Кардассии!

– Они напали на ведека Ярку, – напомнила Кира. – К тому же, вопрос о казни ещё не решён, – она поморщилась.

После её уговоров Одо дал понять Виюну, что не одобряет настолько радикальных мер, и это было нормально. Но Киру удивило, что Дукат неожиданно их поддержал. В смысле, в который раз поправила себя Кира, не поддержал, а не стал возражать. Это по-настоящему беспокоило. Кира не понимала, чего Дукат добивается. Он как будто в самом деле делал всё, чтобы сохранить жизнь баджорцев на приемлемом уровне, но всерьёз поверить этим попыткам Кира не могла. Она пыталась угадать, что за интригу затеял Дукат, и что означали появившиеся в последнее время странные намёки о его истинных целях. Однако ничего правдоподобного ей в голову не приходило.

Яссим фыркнула.

– Вы в самом деле полагаете, что арестованных могут пощадить?

– Одо против казни, – пояснила Кира и, чуть помедлив, неохотно добавила. – Гал Дукат тоже.

– Гал Дукат! – воскликнула Яссим. – Этот негодяй, который убивал наш народ годами! Вот что я вам скажу, майор Кира. Я хочу организовать акцию протеста. Мирную, без каких бы то ни было беспорядков. Просто парад с плакатами. А вы попробуйте спросить у гала Дуката, одобрит ли он это! И, думаю, всё поймёте сами!

Кира открыла рот, чтобы начать возражать, объяснить, что не надо лезть на рожон, и закрыла его. Яссим была права. Они не могли продолжать безропотно сносить власть Доминиона. Кира поднялась.

– Я воспользуюсь вашим советом, ведек.

– Удачи тебе, дитя, – ответила Яссим, и Кира увидела в её взгляде отвратительное сочувствующее снисхождение.

Яссим не верила в то, что с Доминионом можно договориться. Кира тоже не верила, и тем безумнее было то, что после разговора она действительно пошла к Дукату. Не к Одо, даже не к Виюну, а к Дукату. Кира не представляла, что так затуманило ей мозги. Возможно, она просто хотела положить конец той невыносимой лжи, которой, как ей казалось, Дукат пытался опутать всех на станции.

Кира нашла его в командном центре. Он был один, привычно играл мячом Сиско, подкидывая его и снова ловя.

– Гал Дукат, я хочу с вами поговорить, – с порога заявила Кира, не отвлекаясь на ненужные мелочи.

Дукат несколько секунд не мигая смотрел на неё, потом словно встряхнулся, нацепил дежурную вежливую улыбку и протянул:

– А, майор Кира. Удивительно.

– Что именно? – настороженно спросила она.

– Прошло уже три месяца, как мы вместе работаем здесь, и вот наконец вы выразили желание обратить на меня внимание.

Кира поджала губы, давя ответ о том, что даже если бы очень захотела, не смогла бы не обращать внимание на то, что Дукат так невыносимо долго управляет ДС9.

– Ответьте мне на один вопрос, и я оставлю вас в покое, – процедила она сквозь зубы.

Дукат демонстративно-аккуратно опустил мячик в держатель и снова посмотрел на Киру.

– Надеюсь, речь пойдёт не о личном вопросе? Боюсь, после того, как вы обошлись со мной, я не хочу говорить с вами о чём-то, кроме работы.

– Что?! – Кира невольно тряхнула головой, словно старалась сбросить тягучее недоумение от его слов. – Я обошлась с вами? – к ней закралась мысль, что Дукат даже не задумывается, что говорит, лишь бы выдать нелепость и сбить с толку. – Пожалуйста, прекратите ваши мерз… кардассианские шутки! У меня к вам деловой вопрос.

– Это, конечно, другое дело, – скучающим голосом произнёс Дукат. – Не могу же я игнорировать деловые вопросы. Что случилось, майор Кира? Сломалась консоль связи? Баджорцы устроили новую драку? Кварк отказался открыть свой бар?

Кира глубоко вдохнула, заставляя себя успокоиться, и сказала максимально официальным тоном:

– Есть люди, которые собираются высказаться против политики объединения с Доминионом. Мирно. Я хочу знать, выступите ли вы против этого и поддержите ли Виюна, если он захочет подавить протесты с максимальной жестокостью.

На несколько секунд Дукат замер, потом вдруг резко поднялся, наклоняясь к Кире через стол.

– Вы понимаете, о чём сейчас говорите?! – с неожиданной яростью прошипел он.

– В чём дело, Дукат? – с вызовом ответила Кира, тоже подаваясь вперёд. – В последнее время вы постоянно говорите, что стараетесь ради баджорцев. Теперь у вас есть возможность подтвердить это, которая ничего не будет вам стоить. Или всё это время вы лгали, как и все кардассианцы?

Сейчас их лица разделяло такое короткое расстояние, что они могли ощутить дыхание друг друга.

– Ничего не будет мне стоить? – с ледяным бешенством переспросил Дукат. – Вы слишком умны, чтобы я не счёл это издевательством!

– И что же вы потеряете?! Уважение кардассианского общества, которое уже выкидывало вас на помойку, или свою гордость? – огрызнулась Кира. Дукат протяжно выдохнул, и Кира поспешно отодвинулась.

– Мою жизнь, жизни своих людей и, вероятно, половину жителей Баджора, если они собираются по-прежнему потакать своей глупости, – почти по слогам произнёс Дукат.

– Вашу жизнь? Что за чушь! – фыркнула Кира, балансируя на грани между злость и острым недоумением от этого заявления. – Вы вертите станцией как хотите, и теперь убеждаете меня, что беспомощны?

– Абсолютно, – отчеканил Дукат. – Моя власть жёстко ограничена правилами Доминиона. Я такой же их пленник, как и вы. А Виюн сделает всё, чтобы уничтожить меня, как только я напрямую нарушу хоть один закон. Меня, и всех моих людей! А потом введёт настоящую тиранию, потому что никакой другой представитель Кардассии не станет спорить с вортой ради вашего драгоценного Баджора!

Кира возмущённо задохнулась, не представляя, как реагировать на эти нелепые оправдания. У неё руки чесались схватить что-нибудь тяжелое и огреть им Дуката со всей силы.

Дукат текучим и очень медленным движением отстранился от Киры и снова сел в кресло.

– Всё, что я могу для вас сделать, майор, это считать, будто мы ни о чём не говорили, – сказал он после паузы совершенно ровным голосом. – И вам рекомендую сделать то же самое. А также проследить, чтобы на Променаде не было никаких выступлений, мирных, шуточных или любых других. В Доминионе это запрещено. И я не стану защищать глупцов, которые не в состоянии взять себя в руки и ненадолго притвориться, пока… – он осёкся, крупно сглотнул и больше ничего не добавил.

Прошло ещё несколько секунд, пока Кира поняла, что продолжения не последует. Дукат смотрел в стену мимо неё. Кира закрыла рот, выпрямилась и вышла из кабинета, не прощаясь.

В ней клубились гнев и растерянность. Кира в жизни бы не поверила, что увидит Дуката, который вслух признал, что беспомощен. Это выбило её из колеи настолько, что она даже решила посоветоваться с Одо о допустимости выступлений на Променаде.

~

Джейк вошёл в лазарет и огляделся. Дверь в лабораторию Башира была закрыта, однако где-то в блоках для больных говорила Реджин. Джейк машинально закусил порезанную ладонь и пошёл на голос. В дверях он столкнулся с кардассианкой в чуждой серой форме. После секундной заминки Джейк сообразил, что это, конечно же, доктор Бран.

– С вами что-то случилось? – спросила она, впившись в Джейка взглядом.

От неожиданности он сделал пару шагов назад и выпустил руку изо рта.

– Просто порезался. Надо заживить кожу.

– Разрешите, я посмотрю, – сказала Бран хищным тоном, ухватила Джейка за запястье прежде, чем он успел ответить, и подтащила к полке с инструментами.

– Но…

Джейку стало неловко. Ему смущало то, что он отвлекает чужого врача по пустякам. Кроме того, Джейк не хотел признаваться кому попало, как совершенно по-дурацки напоролся на нож. При том, что после каникул в ресторане деда с любым кухонным инструментом мог управиться с закрытыми глазами!

– Надеюсь, вы не боитесь, что я вам наврежу? – немного воинственно спросила Бран прежде, чем поднести к его коже регенератор.

Джейк переступил с ноги на ногу.

– Навредите? Чем? И зачем? Я же вам ничего не сделал.

В его воображении мгновенно нарисовалось несколько сюжетных ходов, при которых коварный врач-злодей вкалывает несчастному пациенту гипоспрей с ядовитой дрянью. Но все они были немного банальны и подходили для средней руки остросюжетных романов, а не для реальной жизни.

– И кардассианцам в целом я тоже ничего не делал, – на всякий случай добавил Джейк. Бран фыркнула и провела регенератором по его коже.

На лечение пореза ушло секунд десять. Однако потом, вместо того, чтобы отправить Джейка восвояси, Бран взяла трикодер и зачем-то начала изучать его кисть. Джейк озадаченно нахмурился, не понимая, в чём дело. Нож был чистый и занести заразу не мог. Потом Джейк вспомнил, каким энтузиазмом загорались глаза Башира каждый раз, когда в лазарет попадал пациент нового вида, и невольно хихикнул.

– Я сделала что-то смешное? – напряжённо спросила Бран, останавливая руку с трикодером.

– Нет, – поспешно заверил её Джейк. – Просто вы сейчас напомнили мне доктора Башира. Он тоже любит осматривать представителей других рас.

Бран моментально отпустила Джейка, будто обожглась, и высокомерно заявила.

– Учитывая статус доктора Башира, полагаю, у него имелся куда более широкий доступ к информации по ксенобиологии, чем у меня. Удивляюсь, что он не смог получить необходимые сведения из базы данных.

– А я удивляюсь, что вы, будущий врач, не понимаете приоритетность личных наблюдений над теорией, – так же высокомерно заявила Реджин, выходя из пациентских блоков в сопровождении немолодого баджорца. – Доктор Башир как раз прекрасно об этом осведомлён.

– Я заметила  тягу доктора Башира к исследованиям, не сомневайтесь, – невыносимо приторным тоном согласилась Бран. – Но в любом приличном обществе подобное вряд ли оценят.

Реджин шумно вдохнула и поджала губы.

Джейк встретился взглядом с баджорцем, тот едва заметно закатил глаза и быстро пошёл к выходу. Почему-то Джейку показалось, что лучше последовать его примеру. Он начал очень тихо и осторожно отодвигаться от Бран. В этот момент Реджин обратила на него внимание.

– Мистер Сиско? Что вы тут делаете? С вами всё в порядке?! – она быстро приблизилась и замерла, увидев в руках Бран трикодер.

– Не беспокойтесь, я не отравила сына вашего так называемого святого, – кисло сказала та.

– Я немного порезался, но уже всё нормально, – торопливо подтвердил Джейк и помахал заживлённой рукой.

Неизвестно, убедили их слова Реджин, или нет, но она не успела ничего сказать, потому что дверь лаборатории открылась, выпуская отряд джем’хадар. Солдаты молча прошагали прочь, а следом появился Башир, который выглядел одновременно усталым и сердитым.

– За кого они меня принимают?! – возмущённо спросил он в пустоту, когда джем’хадар скрылись. – За клингона?! То, что я случайно победил одного из них в драке, не значит, что я хочу мериться с ними силой!

– Они пытались на вас напасть? – насторожилась Реджин, а Бран насмешливо скривила губы.

Башир потёр переносицу.

– Нет, только предлагали поединок. Джейк, что-то случилось?

– Мне надо с вами поговорить! Мисс Реджин, извините. Мисс Бран, большое вам спасибо.

Джейк радостно ухватился за шанс улизнуть от обеих и буквально влетел в освободившуюся лабораторию.

– Осторожней, только не трогай новые образцы, – на автомате предупредил Башир, входя следом. – Так что случилось?

– Я захотел спрятаться от ваших медсестёр, – признался Джейк с невольной улыбкой. – Они всегда такие… ну, такие…

– Страшные? – ухмыльнувшись, подсказал Башир и присел на стол. – Да, бывает. Зачем ты приходил в лазарет? Что-то не так?

Джейк закатил глаза.

– Меня никто не отравил, – проворчал он, вспомнив слова Бран. – Я всего лишь порезался, когда готовил цеппелины.

– Готовил, сам? – удивился Башир.

Джейк смущённо помялся, но ему хотелось хоть немного выговориться, поэтому он пояснил:

– Да. Это один из любимых папиных рецептов. Просто… приснилось сегодня, – он уставился в стенку за спиной Башира. – Папа и Гарри, когда мы ещё жили не на ДС9.

– Гарри? Твой друг? – спросил Башир без намёка на насмешку, и Джейк почувствовал благодарность за это и за его внимание.

– Так, приятель. Мы вместе учились. Его отец служил с папой раньше, потом пошёл первым помощником на «Свифт». Надеюсь, они в порядке, – Джейк осёкся, увидев, как разом вытянулось лицо Башира. – Нет?

Башир отвёл взгляд и потёр подбородок, потом вздохнул, и у Джейка что-то внутри оборвалось. Он знал, что Одо позволяет Кире и Баширу просматривать военные сводки Доминиона, и уже давно понимал, что такое война.

– Доктор Башир, скажите, – потребовал он.

Башир вздохнул и неохотно ответил:

– Я не знаю точно, что сейчас с отцом твоего Гарри, но «Свифт» уничтожили в одном из первых сражений. Конечно, есть вероятность, что первый помощник на корабле к тому времени сменился.

Джейк закусил губу, некоторое время они молчали. Почему-то Джейк чувствовал себя совершенно выбитым из колеи, хотя они с Гарри уже давно почти не разговаривали, обменивались в лучшем случае парой посланий в год. А его слишком шумного и несдержанного отца Джейк вообще не любил. Но сейчас ему вдруг захотелось чуть ли не разреветься из-за смерти фактически чужого человека.

– Ну, так же бывает, да, – сказал Джейк, старательно заглотив слёзы и делая вид, что новость его не задела. –  В смысле, война же. И корабли гибнут. У вас тоже наверняка есть знакомые, которые…

Он снова замолчал, ощущая, что не справляется с голосом, а ещё потому, что вид Башира вдруг стал совершенно отсутствующим. Башир застыл, расфокусировано глядя перед собой и чуть шевеля губами.

– Доктор? – позвал Джейк через несколько секунд.

Башир вздрогнул, его рот сжался в тонкую линию, лицо отвердело.

– Ничего, Джейк, – ровно сказал он.

Джейк подумал, что лучше не спрашивать. Он не знал ни о каких друзьях или связях Башира до появления того на ДС9, но предполагал, что они были. А Джейку было совершенно незачем знать, кто из близких Башира погиб на войне с Доминионом.

Из лазарета донеслись встревоженные голоса. Башир резво вскочил и выглянул посмотреть.

– Кира?! – удивлённо и встревоженно воскликнул он, потом попятился, пропуская внутрь Одо, который буквально вёл Киру.

– Что случилось? – встревоженно спросил Джейк.

Киры была совсем серой и застывшей. Джейк подумал, что видел такие лица пару раз, например, у папы, когда умерла мама.

– На Променаде состоялась акция протеста против Доминиона, которую мы собирались предотвратить. Я говорил об этом, – и такого напряжённого голоса у Одо Джейк никогда раньше не слышал.

– Есть жертвы?

Башир стремительно развернулся к столу, достал гипоспрей и капсулу.

– Ведек Яссим публично повесилась на центральном мосту Променада в знак осуждения действующего режима.

– Я хотела её остановить, – ровно произнесла Кира. – Я говорила ей, что мы должны смириться и терпеть, – её голос постепенно становился громче. – Она не выдержала, потому что я согласилась признать поражение, – вдруг Кира сорвалась с места и, схватив Башира за ворот, прорычала. – Я стала коллаборационистом! Из-за вас всех, из-за вашего проклятого Дуката я стала коллаборационистом, я согласилась следить, чтобы баджорцы не смели отстаивать свою свободу, я!..

– Кира!

Одо бросился к ней и попытался снова схватить за руку, но Кира оттолкнула его так, что он упал, и снова вцепилась в воротник Башира, заставляя того наклониться к своему лицу.

– Я отказываюсь продолжать это дальше!

Джейк смотрел на них словно зачарованный и не понимал, что происходит. В его голове одновременно теснились картины того, как Яссим висит под мостом на верёвке, и того, как Кира душит Башира, и кровавая драка на Променаде, и он не представлял, как всё это прекратить, или предотвратить, и что вообще надо делать.

– Майор Кира?

Гарак вошёл и остановился, уставившись на Киру и Башира.

– Ведек Яссим повесилась, – сказал Джейк, слыша собственный голос будто со стороны.

– Да, я видел, ужасная глупость… – Гарак не договорил, так как Кира мгновенно отпустила Башира, в два шага оказалась рядом с ним и ударила в челюсть. У Джейка вырвался невольный возглас, Одо крепко схватил Киру за локти, Башир тоже вдруг оказался рядом с ней и воткнул в шею иглу гипоспрея.

Потом посмотрел на дверь лаборатории, перед которой замерли одинаково растерянные Реджин и Бран.

– Ничего страшного. Небольшой нервный срыв, – сказал Башир.

– Я бы выразился не так, – простонал Гарак, поднимаясь на ноги и ощупывая челюсть.

Кира тяжело дышала, но не пыталась вырваться из рук Одо и ещё кого-нибудь бить. Башир встал перед ней и крепко взял её за плечи.

– Майор Кира, я абсолютно с вами согласен, – серьёзно сказал он. – Так больше не может продолжаться. Поэтому сейчас вы отдохнёте, а когда проснётесь, мы всё обсудим.

Кира заторможенно кивнула. Башир ещё секунду удерживал её взгляд, потом отпустил и отступил.

– Одо, Джейк, проводите её до кровати. Реджин, Бран, спасибо за беспокойство. Можете помочь.

Одо громко хмыкнул и повел Киру в лазарет, к биокроватям.

– Джейк, помоги ему, – с нажимом сказал Башир.

Джейк потряс головой, всё ещё осознавая, что только что случилось, и пытаясь понять, зачем надо помогать Одо, который прекрасно справляется сам. Башир несильно, но настойчиво подтолкнул его в спину, выталкивая из лазарета следом за Одо. Потом дверь лаборатории с тихим щелчком захлопнулась. Последнее, что Джейк услышал было:

– Гарак, надо поговорить.

~

Гарак понял, о чём пойдёт речь, по одному только взгляду Башира, который знал со времени неудачной игры в шпионов на голопалубе. Однако он не стал показывать своё знание, во-первых, потому что всё ещё опасался случайно сбить Башира с взятого курса, во-вторых, из желания, чтобы тот сам озвучил свои намерения. Хотя для самого Гарака прямолинейность оставалась чужеродной, он давно заметил, что для землян произнесённые слова часто словно закрепляли их решения в реальности, и не избегал пользоваться этим.

– Я хочу знать твой план уничтожения джем’хадар, – сказал Башир, заперев дверь.

Гарак старательно принял независимый вид.

– Мой дорогой, о чём вы говорите? Между прочим, майор Кира чуть не сломала мне…

– Гарак. У меня нет настроения для твоих игр! – Башир нахмурился, однако взял трикодер и подошёл. Он бесцеремонно повернул голову Гарака и провёл над челюстью прибором. – Жить будешь. И я точно знаю, ты уже давно понял, что для победы над Доминионом джем’хадар надо уничтожить. Поэтому скажи, какой план ты для этого придумал.

Гарак прерывисто вдохнул, завороженный его великолепной решительностью. Впрочем, почти сразу он взял себя в руки.

– Могу я узнать, что заставило вас заговорить об этом? – спросил Гарак, желая убедиться, что порыв Башира не является необдуманной вспышкой героизма. – Надеюсь, это не реакция на нелепое самоубийство баджорского священнослужителя?

Башир моментально помрачнел. Он отошёл от Гарака и повернулся к нему боком, сунув руки в карманы.

– Нет, – сказал он после непродолжительной паузы. – Я говорил с Джейком. И понял, в насколько критическом положении находится Федерация.

– Поясните?

Башир чуть повернул к нему голову.

– Из-за этих чёртовых сенсоров погибло множество кораблей. Седьмой флот почти полностью уничтожен! Потери клингонов тоже значительные, хотя и не такие критичные.

Гарак приподнял брови.

– Но разве вы этого не знали раньше?

– Да, знал! – рявкнул Башир. Он быстро прошёл перед Гараком туда-сюда  и снова остановился. – Я не думал об этом, – добавил он чуть тише. – В смысле, только считал цифры, а не… Но Джейк начал спрашивать про своих знакомых, и я вспомнил своих… три четверти моих сокурсников уже мертвы! В смысле, должны быть мертвы, если только после начала войны их всех не перевели на корабли, которые пока целы. А я всё это время думал только о том, что Дефаент в порядке! Наверное, я в самом деле бездушный монстр, – он криво усмехнулся, и Гарак подумал о том, как странно всё же земляне трактуют совершенно обыденные вещи. В подобной ситуации он сам тоже беспокоился бы только о членах семьи или собственной команде, если бы такая была, или же о критично полезных людях. Башир перевёл дыхание и твёрдо закончил. – Так дальше нельзя, и у меня есть средство, чтобы остановить Доминион. Мне нужна только возможность пустить его в ход, Гарак. И если ты не можешь помочь мне с этой возможностью, я обращусь к Дукату.

– К Дукату?! – воскликнул Гарак.

Его опять охватил страх, как если бы он находился на зыбкой опоре над пропастью и не знал, подадут ли ему руку, чтобы перетянуть на твёрдую землю. И с точки зрения Гарака разумным было бы не тратить силы на спасение неудачливых спутников. Хотя Башир никогда не желал учить этот урок, Гарак сомневался, не заставил ли его Дукат посмотреть на вещи с иной стороны.

– У Дуката есть влияние на Виюна, и сейчас он имеет вес на Кардассии. Нам в любом случае наверняка понадобится его прикрытие, – поморщившись, сказал Башир. – Отказываться от этого только потому, что вы друг друга терпеть не можете…

– Даже отложив вопрос о том, можно ли вообще доверять Дукату, я хотел бы прояснить, насколько сильно вы не хотите отказываться от сотрудничества с ним. Если за помощь он потребует мою голову, вы согласитесь? – спросил Гарак.

Он ненавидел себя за эту слабость и за совершенно унизительную прямоту, и даже мысль о том, что более тонких расспросов Башир просто не заметил бы, его не утешала. На секунду вид Башира стал совершенно растерянным, потом он резко шагнул к Гараку и с силой схватил его за локти.

– Что ты несёшь?!

– Простите, мой дорогой доктор, но я считаю необходимым это выяснить. И даже готов сделать это без иносказаний, потакая вашей примитивной манере решать вопросы в лоб, – холодно сказал Гарак, едва сдерживая дрожь под взглядом, который не мог не внушать ему опасение своей требовательной прямолинейностью. – В последнее время вы слишком много времени уделяете Дукату и всё меньше нуждаетесь во мне. А союзниками, которых считают бесполезными, легко жертвуют.

Пальцы Башира сжались сильнее, Гарак едва не поморщился от боли.

– Ты с ума сошёл?! С чего ты взял, что я не нуждаюсь в тебе?!

– Возможно, меня ввели в заблуждение ваши очевидные попытки увеличить дистанцию между нами, – сухо пояснил Гарак. – Если бы у меня была такая дурная память, как у землян, я бы уже наверняка забыл, когда в последний раз вы просто подходили ко мне так близко.

Несколько секунд Башир смотрел на него, потом его лицо вдруг слегка изменилось, он отшатнулся от Гарака и чуть отвернулся, пряча руки за спиной.

– Это… это не то, что ты подумал, – хрипло сказал он.

– Что же это тогда?

Башир молчал. Гарак не мог догадаться, о чём он думает, и очень беспокоился от мысли, что необходимость предать друга обязательно вызвала бы у Башира мучительные размышления.

Гарак бы посмеялся над собой, если бы выяснил, что он сам же породил эту мысль вопросами о Дукате.

– Я просто… опасался случайно заговорить с тобой о джем’хадар, – наконец сказал Башир.

Гарак недоумённо склонил голову набок.

– Боюсь, не совсем понимаю, что именно вы имеете в виду.

– Ну, – Башир пожал плечами и опять развернулся к нему, – я уже давно думаю о возможности их уничтожения. Просто это казалось неправильным. Но если бы я спросил об этом тебя, ты бы меня переубедил. А мне не хотелось, чтобы меня переубеждали, но хотелось поговорить, потому что я доверяю тебе, и, знаешь, в Федерации принято с друзьями не только спорить, но и делиться проблемами.

– Поэтому вы стали меня избегать? – уточнил Гарак.

Башир кивнул.

Несмотря на буквально жизненную серьёзность вопроса, это объяснение привело Гарака в восторг. Он полагал, что ему стоит верить, поскольку считал свойственным Баширу волноваться о таких вещах, и искать в своих привязанностях подобную опору. В то же время Гарак не сомневался, что истинная причина дистанцирования Башира заключалась в чём-то ином. И эта искренне честная ложь, сформулированная практически по-кардассиански, казалась Гараку восхитительной. Хотя у него оставались некоторые замечания к исполнению.

Он расплылся в невольной улыбке, чувствуя себя безнадёжно очарованным, пусть даже всё ещё не убедился в безопасности своего положения рядом с Баширом.

Гарак мягко скользнул к нему, продолжая улыбаться, и вкрадчиво протянул:

– Я начинаю понимать. Что же, мой дорогой доктор, теперь, когда риск получить от меня неправильный совет не висит над вами, вернёмся ли мы к прежнему формату общения? Возможно, вы даже разрешите мне снова греться в вашей постели?

К его удивлению Башир снова резко отступил и неожиданно злым голосом рыкнул:

– Не дразни меня, Гарак.

Гарак остановился. Это очень походило на некоторые моменты в прошлом, когда Гарак приходил к Баширу ночью для сексуальной разрядки, начинал флирт и вдруг терял инициативу, столкнувшись с чужим желанием. Слова, интонация и лицо целиком копировали картину, оставшуюся в памяти Гарака, только вместо пижамы и спальни были обычная одежда и лаборатория.

Башир глубоко вдохнул и совершенно другим голосом сказал:

– Извини. Давай вернёмся к джем’хадар и Дукату. Я по-прежнему считаю, что его выгодно использовать.

Гарак продолжал смотреть на него. То, что он только что увидел, и то, что он знал о Башире, о его манере строить отношения, теперь противоречило друг другу. Гарак задумался, что, возможно, неверно трактовал поведение Башира и боялся предательства не там, где стоило.

Ему требовалось время, чтобы поразмыслить над этим.

– Гарак?

Он встрепенулся, стряхивая ненужную рассеяность и переключаясь на деловой лад.

– Я не уверен, что Дукату можно доверять, – сказал Гарак. – Не в том смысле, что он действительно потребует за сотрудничество моей казни, хотя в какой-то мере это возможно, а в том, что он вообще согласится выступить против Доминиона. Дукат смог вернуть своё положение благодаря тому, что склонил Кардассию к сдаче. И вы же понимаете, чего нам будет стоить ошибка при оценке его лояльности.

– Мы рискуем в любом случае, – пожал плечами Башир. – Все рискуют, это война.

– Ваша отвага всегда необычайно вдохновляет.

Гарак вздохнул. У них действительно не оставалось особенного выбора. За последние несколько недель он перебрал все возможные варианты и просчитал, какая требуется подготовка, чтобы предательство не стало для Кардассии самоубийством. Для проведения такой масштабной работы требовалась помощь многих людей, в том числе, агентов Обсидианового ордена, действующих и бывших. Гарак знал, к кому обратиться, но его самого никто не стал бы слушать. Дуката Обсидиановый орден тоже встретил бы не с большой охотой, однако с ним вряд ли отказались бы сотрудничать при правильно сделанном предложении.

Проблема заключалась в том, чего захочет Дукат.

– Мне показалось, что он не в восторге от Доминиона, – сказал Башир. – На самом деле, я уверен, что Дукат делал мне намёки на то же самое: на возможность нанести удар, отравив джем’хадар. Кроме того, ему понравилась статья Джейка, – он чуть усмехнулся.

Гарак закатил глаза.

– Дукат наверняка понял, кто делал перевод. Он мог просто обрадоваться возможности поймать меня на осуждении действующего режима. Что касается ваших бесед, то вы уже и сами осознали, как искажает смысл универсальный переводчик. Если бы я слышал, что именно говорит Дукат на кардасси…

– Вряд ли Дукат даст мне шанс записать наш с ним разговор, чтобы вы могли ознакомиться, – проворчал Башир. – Хотя…

Они переглянулись.

– Прежде, чем делать открытое предложение, Дуката нужно максимально проверить, – твёрдо сказал Гарак. – Если он в самом деле окажется на нашей стороне, это намного облегчит реализацию моего плана.

– Которой у тебя всё-таки уже есть.

– Разумеется, мой дорогой. И именно поэтому вы так меня цените, – он приблизился к Баширу и взял того за локоть.

Башир едва уловимо напрягся, но на этот раз не отстранился.


	15. Глава 14

Первое собрание Сопротивления состоялось через несколько дней. Когда Кира только завела о нём речь, Одо очень обеспокоился. Он помнил, на что способны баджорцы, на что способна Кира во имя своих идей. Не говоря о том, что после самоубийства Яссим психологическое состояние Киры явно оставляло желать лучшего. Одо боялся, что она наделает глупостей, которые погубят и её саму, и всё достигнутое за несколько предыдущих месяцев. Хотя в целом ему было понятно, почему гуманоиды не хотят принимать власть Доминиона, и насколько сложно баджорцам преодолеть свою неприязнь к кардассианцам, проникнуться настроениями Киры Одо не мог. Он отказывался признавать возможную пользу террора, подобная тактика в его глазах приводила исключительно к разрушительным последствиям и перекрывала лазейки для более продуктивной борьбы. Кроме того, у него вызывало отвращение предчувствие хаоса, которое немедленно воцарилось бы на станции и в баджорском обществе после взрыва первой же бомбы.

В общем, Одо намеревался использовать всё своё влияние и способности к убеждению, чтобы предотвратить возможные деструктивные действия Киры. Он с непонятным ему тоскливым чувством думал о том, что, возможно, стоит просто сдать Киру Шакару. Но во-первых, это положило бы конец дружбе с ней, а во-вторых, Одо сомневался, не заразится ли Шакар опасными идеями.

Когда Одо пришёл на собрание, он испытал недоумение. Кроме него и Киры там находились Джейк, Башир и, неожиданно, Ром с Литой. И если присутствие Башира Одо считал разумным – было бы странно не использовать его интеллект в подобной ситуации – то зачем нужны остальные, стало для него загадкой. Джейк, слишком молодой, слишком неопытный и слишком склонный к отвлечённым фантазиям, вряд ли подходил для кровавой работы подрывника. Рому Одо просто не считал правильным доверять. Ром был ференги, был братом Кварка, и хотя внешне казался безобидным, Одо прекрасно помнил, как он много лет успешно скрывал свой инженерный талант и что именно ему принадлежал секрет минного поля. А Лита, даже если и не предала бы нарочно, казалась Одо ненадёжной из-за своего легкомыслия.

– Итак, начнём, – сказала Кира, когда Одо осторожно сел за общий стол рядом с Баширом.

Одо ещё раз скользнул взглядом по окружающим. Ром выглядел возбуждённым, ёрзал и не отрывал глаз от Киры. Лита держала его за руку. Джейк вертел в руках ручку, а сам даже подался вперёд от несомненного любопытства. Башир встретился с Одо взглядом и едва заметно покачал головой. Воодушевлённым он не казался, но и встревоженным тоже. Сама Кира с виду успокоилась и не походила на человека, готового бросаться на окружающих без разбора. Но Одо помнил, что она умеет лгать куда лучше, чем можно ожидать от персоны с её характером.

– Для начала, я хочу знать, все ли вы понимаете, зачем мы здесь и что собираемся делать, – сказала Кира.

Джейк поднял руку, как делал раньше в школе, когда учился у Кейко О’Брайн.

– А здесь точно безопасно об этом говорить? – спросил он, когда Кира кивнула.

– Я-я-я проверил комнату, – выпалил Ром. – Здесь ни-ни-никаких прослушивающих устройств. Даже п-п-поставленных Одо, – он покосился на Одо одновременно с вызовом и испугом.

– Предусмотрительно, – сухо одобрил тот.

Что ж, по крайней мере, Кира не забыла об элементарных мерах предосторожности под влиянием эмоций. Это успокоило Одо, совсем чуть-чуть.

Башир немного нервно потёр щёку, помялся, потом спросил, пристально глядя на Киру.

– Можно мне сразу узнать, мы собираемся закладывать на станции бомбы?

Ром дёрнулся и несколько раз быстро моргнул, Лита сильнее сжала пальцы на его руке. Джейк неуверенно завертел головой, переводя взгляд с Башира на Киру. Одо сложил руки на груди, про себя отметив, что сейчас бестактность Башира сыграла ему на руку. Сам он слишком долго обдумывал бы, как задать этот вопрос и не задеть Киру.

Кира скривилась.

– Как бы мне этого ни хотелось… нет, Джулиан. Я знаю, что у нас нет сил для полноценной борьбы, у нас даже Шакара нет.

– А я думал, мы начнём сопротивление, – пробормотал Джейк, и в его голосе угадывались лёгкое разочарование и огромное облегчение. На лице Киры отразилось раздражение, Одо даже на секунду показалось, что она просто выгонит Джейка. И лично он одобрил бы этот шаг, но Кира только вдохнула и отрезала:

– Мы и начнём. Мы будем следить за кардассианцами и ждать подходящего момента, чтобы нанести им удар.

– Учитывая, кого мы считаем врагом, разумнее было бы следить за вортами и джем’хадар, – поправил Одо.

Кира наградила его убийственным взглядом и поджала губы.

– Разумеется. Джулиан, вы можете взять это на себя?

Одо сердито хмыкнул на такое легкомысленное отношение к своему замечанию. Сил одного Башира не могло хватить на слежку за всеми представителями Доминиона.

Однако к его удивлению сам Башир не указал на эту очевидную нелепость.

– Хорошо, джем’хадар и Виюн на мне, – сказал он беспечным тоном. Одо покосился на него и увидел, что прежнее недовольство как будто полностью оставило Башира, который теперь казался расслабленным.

– А Дуката? – спросил Джейк. – Даже если он не главный враг. Он же вам доверяет, да?

Одо снова хмыкнул, Башир тоже, Кира с непередаваемой гримасой закатила глаза.

– Джейк, если кардассианец любезен с тобой, это не значит, что он тебе доверят, – наставительно сообщил Башир. – И если у него появятся какие-то новые планы по поводу Баджора, мне он про это точно не доложит, – он быстро взглянул на Одо, которому почудился в этом смутный намёк, или вопрос, или просто какая-то неуверенность.

– Несомненно, это так, – подтвердил Одо.

Башир отвёл глаза и снова уставился на Киру.

– Я всё ещё хочу услышать, все ли вы понимаете, с какой целью мы собрались, – буркнула та, выразительно посмотрев на Рома и Литу.

Ром быстро закивал.

– М-м-мне не нравится всё это. Я хочу ра-работать с шефом. Не с Дамаром. И-и-и Кварк тоже жалуется. При Федерации прибыль бы-была выше!

– Они ужасны, – вздохнула Лита. – Кардассианцы и джем’хадар. Я так боюсь, что они снова начнут вести себя по-старому, – она заметно вздрогнула.

– Что ж, тогда для начала решим, что мы должны делать в первую очередь…

Одо внимательно слушал Киру, чувствуя возрастающее недоумение. В основном потому, что она не озвучивала никаких настоящих планов. Речь Киры сводилась к лозунгам и тому, что нужно внимательно следить за кардассианцами, чем все присутствующие занимались раньше и без того. Одо это смутно напомнило пространные обращения приоккупационного баджорского правительства к народу. Только Кира говорила с куда большей злостью и другими словами. Одо вспоминал разрушительную деятельность подполья в прошлом, и ему начинало казаться, что в происходящем кроется какой-то подвох. Может быть, думал он, Кира перестала ему доверять и сейчас разыгрывает представление, а настоящее собрание пройдёт без него. Предположение неприятно кольнуло его, даже несмотря на то, что казалось Одо почти невероятным.

В какой-то момент он совсем перестал слушать и начал изучать соседей. Судя по виду Джейка, Рома и Литы, они воспринимали Киру совершенно серьёзно. Башир некоторое время был внимателен, но потом явно отвлёкся. Теперь он сидел, подперев щёку кулаком, и сосредоточенно разглядывал грудь Литы в глубоком вырезе. Направление его мыслей с первого взгляда казалось очевидным, но отстранённо-задумчивое выражение на лице Башира слишком диссонировало с процессом разглядывания сексуально привлекательной персоны, и Одо решил не делать поспешных выводов.

Прошло около часа обсуждений того, насколько тяжелы условия существования Баджора под управлением Доминиона. С точки зрения Одо, они были бессмысленны, а половина жалоб преувеличивала трудности в несколько раз. И уж точно он не соглашался с Кирой в том, что Баджор только страдает от налаживания связей с Кардассией. Одо считал, что Баджор получил выгодного, пусть даже при этом опасного и неприятного партнёра. Он скорее удивлялся тому, насколько удачно складываются дела и даже начинал подозревать, что цветистые речи Дуката о благе баджорцев – не такая уж откровенная ложь.

Впрочем, Одо счёл целесообразным оставить своё мнение при себе.

– На сегодня на этом закончим, – сказала Кира, глянув на таймер. – Через полчаса с Баджора возвращается Дукат, мне нужно его встретить.

– Он вас заставляет ждать его?! – с искренним возмущением воскликнул Джейк.

Кира с отвращением фыркнула.

– Нет. На этом настоял Виюн. Заявил, что в последнее время ему мерещится, будто между нами назревает вражда. Мне пришлось согласиться, потому что теперь, когда мы организовали Сопротивление, мне не стоит вызывать подозрений. Так что пусть подавится этой встречей и Дукатом, переживу как-нибудь.

Одо услышал едва слышный хрюкающий звук со стороны Башира. Лицо Киры выражало мрачную ненависть, и Одо с иронией подумал, что от приветствия Дуката с таким видом вражда точно не повернёт в сторону не то, что дружбы, просто нейтралитета. И лично он об этом не жалел.

– Следующая встреча – через неделю, – продолжила Кира. – Я сообщу, где можно будет безопасно собраться. Джейк, Ром, Лита, уходите по очереди. Вы не должны привлечь внимания, – потом она кивнула всем на прощание и ушла.

Первым за ней последовали Ром с Литой, сославшись на то, что у Кварка полно работы.

– Это было не то, чего я ожидал, – сказал Джейк, когда за ними закрылась дверь.

Одо подумал, что не один опасался или рассчитывал на большую продуктивность деятельности подполья.

– К счастью, это было и не то, чего я ожидал, – пробормотал Башир. – Против такого Сопротивления я не возражаю. Кстати, как там новая статья?

Джейк насупился.

– Я должен написать о самоубийстве Яссим, – буркнул он. – А я не могу. В смысле, я понимаю, что надо формулировать так, как меня учил мистер Гарак. Но у меня рука не поднимается. Даже если только для вида, я не хочу говорить, что это была глупость! – плечи Джейка опустились. – На самом деле, наверное, это правда была глупость, но ведь ведек умерла за то, во что верила. И она не стала подвергать опасности никого, кроме себя.

– Для всех стало бы полезней, если бы она жила ради того, во что верила, – заметил с раздражённым хмыком Одо. – Мистер Сиско, я не рекомендую вам применять подобные методы протеста. Они бесполезны.

Джейк зыркнул на него исподлобья.

– Вешаться я точно не стану, – сердито сказал он, потом вздохнул. – Ладно, я тоже пойду. Попробую всё же что-нибудь написать. С двойным смыслом.

Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Одо посмотрел на Башира.

– Вы действительно полагаете, что это Сопротивление безопасно? – осторожно спросил он после некоторого молчания.

Башир потянулся, разминая плечи, и кивнул.

– Более того, оно необходимо. Кире надо сбрасывать пар. Деятельность, даже иллюзорная, этому способствует. Как говорил наш преподаватель психологии, дайте хомяку колесо. Грубо, но верно.

Одо неодобрительно покачал головой. Он знал об этом свойстве психики большой части гуманоидов, но его неприятно задел такой пренебрежительный отзыв о Кире.

– Главное, удержать её от опрометчивых поступков в ближайшие несколько недель. А потом… – Башир замолчал.

– А потом? – подтолкнул его Одо, когда пауза затянулась.

Башир вздохнул и потёр лоб. Взглянул искоса, постучал кончиками пальцев друг о друга.

– Позвольте предположить. Вы всё-таки дошли до мысли использовать уникальные возможности, которыми располагаете благодаря работе с вайтом? – спросил Одо, слегка забавляясь его смущением.

На лице Башира отразилось облегчение.

– Вы догадались? Хотя, о чём я. Все уже наверняка давно догадались… кроме Виюна. Да. И мне давно уже пора было этим заняться, – он невесело усмехнулся.

Одо охватило уже знакомое двойственное чувство. С одной стороны, он понимал мотивацию Башира и рациональный подход. С другой, он испытал короткий глубокий страх перед тем, что в этой войне пострадают не только джем’хадар, но и его собственный народ. Мысль об угрозе для «меняющихся» претила Одо, и в то же время он не мог просто так присоединиться к ним, скованный слишком большим числом взятых на себя обязательств и несколькими личностными привязанностями.

– Если бы вы сообщили о своих планах Кире, возможно, она не переживала бы наше положение так остро, – сказал Одо, справившись со смятением.

С его стороны это было не столько упрёком, сколько искренним непониманием, почему Башир скрывает подобные вещи от людей, которые собрались тратить своё время и силы на подрывную деятельность. Вряд ли удалось бы придумать что-то более разрушительное для Доминиона, чем лишение его вайта и джем’хадар.

– Нет! – Башир вскинул руки. – Не сейчас! У меня ещё ничего не готово. А Киру уже несколько месяцев добивают сентенциями о том, что надо подождать. Она бы только взбесилась, если бы я снова завёл ту же песню. Кроме того, нам придётся просить помощь у кардассианцев, и это тоже её разозлит.

Одо быстро перебрал варианты и возможности.

– Дукат? – озвучил он очевидный вывод.

Башир слабо улыбнулся.

– Всегда уважал ваш ум.

Одо медленно кивнул, поколебался, не уверенный, что стоит продолжать. Он не любил влезать в чужие близкие отношения, однако обстоятельства нередко от него этого требовали.

– Как на это отреагирует Гарак? – наконец спросил Одо.

Башир легко хмыкнул.

– Он не сильно обрадовался, но признал, что Дукат нам нужен. И это меня радует, потому что без Гарака я не смог бы нормально проверить, насколько стоит Дукату доверять.

Одо неловко качнул головой, перевёл взгляд в угол, потом снова на Башира.

– Я имел в виду немного не это.

Башир с недоумением приподнял брови. Одо досадливо хмыкнул.

– Прошу прощения, если мои расспросы неуместны. Но я привык к тому, что вспышки эмоций, таких как ревность, способны разрушить даже самые удачные планы гуманоидов. В последнее время я заметил… напряжение…

Лицо Башира вытянулось. Он несколько секунд смотрел на Одо, потом закрыл лицо руками и как будто всхлипнул. Одо растерянно молчал, не ожидая настолько яркой реакции на свои слова и не зная, что с ней делать. Он с возрастающим беспокойством гадал, неужели проблема настолько велика, что вывела из равновесия даже настолько беспечного человека, как Башир. Это наверняка ставило под угрозу его способность хладнокровно работать дальше.

Башир оторвал руки от лица, и Одо понял, что тот смеялся.

– Иногда мне кажется, что я прозрачный, и все окружающие всё про меня знают… кроме меня, – сказал Башир. – Не беспокойтесь, Одо. У нас с Гараком было… напряжение, но мы с ним разобрались. Почти, – он фыркнул с какой-то иронией. – С кардассианцами порой невозможно иметь дело, они постоянно всё усложняют! Иногда я скучаю по простоте баджорцев. Хотя она не так интересна.

Одо решил не комментировать, вкусы Башира его определённо не касались.

– Что ж, желаю удачи, – сказал он, поднимаясь.

Башир кивнул.

– От неё не откажусь.

~

Если бы Кира была до конца честна сама с собой, она бы признала, что собрание маленького Сопротивления её разочаровало. Оно получилось слишком игрушечным, особенно по сравнению со временами оккупации. Бывшие товарищи и особенно Шакар долго бы смеялись, если бы узнали о новообразовавшейся ячейке.

Но Кира не хотела этого признавать. Тогда ей пришлось бы либо отказаться от подобной видимости борьбы, либо браться за дело всерьёз. Отступить она не могла. Отвращение к собственному коллаборационизму перешло у Киры все границы. Но она осознавала, что начало по-настоящему жестокой борьбы стало бы плохим шагом. Какую бы ненависть ни вызывали в Кире кардассианцы вообще и Дукат лично, пока Баджор удерживался на зыбкой грани благополучия. У Киры рука не поднималась столкнуть собственный народ в прежнее рабское положение. Самоубийство Яссим показало ей не только то, что нельзя терпеть нестерпимое, но и то, что за свои идеалы благородный человек жертвует собой, но не тянет следом окружающих. Кроме того, Кира не считала, что Джейк или Лита, или даже Ром смогут стать успешными террористами, а Башир и Одо – захотят.

Кира твердила себе, что в любом случае рано или поздно им подвернётся возможность навредить Доминиону и Кардассии, даже если не поставить завтра взрыватель под кресло Дуката. Она убеждала себя в этом всю дорогу к шлюзу и во время ожидания перед ним. Главным для неё было внимательно смотреть по сторонам и в любой мелочи искать возможность безнаказанно навредить Доминиону.

Она так глубоко ушла в поиск доказательств для себя самой, что почти пропустила появление Дуката. Краем сознания Кира отметила, что дверь открывается, и только спустя пару секунд вздрогнула, осознавая, что именно этого и ждёт. Кира вскинула подбородок и расправила плечи. Шагнувший через порог Дукат показался ей отвратительно довольным. Она подумала, что надо связаться с Шакаром и выяснить, что ещё кардассианцы сподобились урвать у Баджора.

– Майор Кира? – лицо Дуката чуть дрогнуло, потом на нём появилось выражение преувеличенного удивления. – Что вы тут делаете? Неужели какая-то таинственная сила заставила вас обдумать и пересмотреть своё отношение ко мне, и вы захотели меня видеть?

– Нет, – отрезала Кира. – На встрече настоял Виюн. Может, боится, что без моего сопровождения вы попадёте в неприятности. Узнайте у него сами.

Она со злорадным удовлетворением отметила, как Дукат немного сник.

– Встречать командующего полагается в парадной форме. Этого требует элементарное уважение, – заявил Дамар, и Кира представила, как разряжает в него полный заряд фазера. Но внешне она проигнорировала замечание, в упор глядя на Дуката, словно говоря ему «да, у меня нет даже элементарного уважения, чтобы я его проявляла».

– Зачем нам все эти показные формальности, – протянул Дукат. – Дамар, не придирайся. Что ж, майор, будем считать, что вы справились со своей задачей и можете быть свободны, – он резко повернулся к Кире спиной и пошёл прочь. Дамар бросил на Киру угрюмый взгляд и зашагал следом. Кира выдохнула, радуясь, что этот фарс занял так мало времени.

– Нерис?

От неожиданности Кира дёрнулась и потрясённо уставилась на стоявшую в проёме девушку.

– Зиял?! Что ты тут делаешь?

– Ах да, майор, – Дукат остановился и полуобернулся к ним, – совсем забыл вам сказать. Можете поприветствовать Зиял, теперь она будет жить на станции. Надеюсь, это станет для вас приятным сюрпризом.

Зиял явно подалась Кире навстречу, чтобы обнять, но услышав слова Дуката остановилась и недоумённо нахмурилась.

– Папа? Нерис?

– Ничего, дорогая. Наслаждайся встречей со старыми друзьями, – сказал ей Дукат и пошёл дальше, больше не взглянув на Киру.

Зиял покачала головой.

– Наверное, очень глупо спрашивать, не поссорились ли вы, – полуутвердительно сказала она.

– Мы не ссорились, – ледяным тоном отчеканила Кира. – Потому что мы не мирились, – она глубоко вдохнула, напоминая себе, что Зиял не виновата в дурной натуре отца и не унаследовала его мерзкий характер. – Прости, последние дни были тяжёлыми.

Расстроенное выражение на лице Зиял сменилось широкой улыбкой.

– Ничего страшного. В любом случае я очень рада тебя видеть, Нерис! – Зиял всё же крепко обняла Киру, и та с неожиданной для себя радостью ответила таким же объятиям.

Запах и руки Зиял напомнили ей, как давно она не чувствовала такого незамысловатого дружеского тепла. С тех пор, как сдали станцию, и все приличные люди разлетелись кто куда.

– Но всё же, почему ты здесь? – спросила Кира, с неохотой отстраняясь и гадая, как впишется Зиял в напряжённую обстановку станции.

Улыбка Зиял потускнела.

– Это… это долго объяснять. Может быть, ты придёшь сегодня вечером ко мне на ужин, и мы поговорим?

– Хорошо, – кивнула Кира и только потом спохватилась. – Постой, «к тебе» – это?!.

Конечно, от ужина в аппартаментах Дуката Кира отказалась. И, конечно, пришла, потому что не вынесла расстроенного взгляда Зиял. Огорчая её, Кира всегда чувствовала себя так, словно пинает младенца, и это было невыносимо.

По удачному стечению обстоятельств, Дукат на ужине присутствовать не смог. Что ему помешало, Кира даже не стала выяснять, чтобы не расстроиться заранее и не испортить себе вечер.

Первые полчаса прошли просто замечательно. Зиял с энтузиазмом рассказывала Кире о своей учёбе в университете, показывала рисунки и пересказывала сплетни, такие обыденные, словно никакого захвата Баджора не было и в помине. И Кира не возмущалась этой лёгкости, потому что после всех последних событий меньше она всего хотела спорить о политике.

– Кажется, тебе нравилось в институте. Ты зря покинула планету, – осторожно заметила Кира, когда Зиял с тихим хихиканьем описала ей нелепейшую помолвку двух однокурсников в духе глупой романтичной комедии. – На станции вовсе не так… спокойно.

Радостное выражение моментально стекло с лица Зиял. Она опустила глаза к разложенным на столе листам, бездумно перебирая их одной рукой.

– Да, Гарак мне уже рассказал, сегодня за обедом. Он тоже волнуется, что здесь может быть небезопасно.

Кира скривилась.

– Не говори мне, что он со мной согласен! Мне сразу хочется изменить мнение на противоположное! Знала бы ты, что он мне однажды заявил!

Зиял снова слабо улыбнулась.

– Гарак рассказал мне. Он действительно сожалеет о своей неуместной формулировке.

– Во имя Пророков! – Кира закатила глаза и схватилась за голову. – О формулировке! А о той гадости, которую имел в виду, он не сожалеет?! Он говорил об оккупации так… так… Ненавижу кардассианцев! Безжалостные коварные убийцы! – она осеклась и виновато посмотрела на Зиял. – Ты не такая, конечно.

– Я поняла, – кивнула та. – Я жила на Кардассии достаточно, чтобы хорошо узнать тамошнюю склонность к уничижению других рас. Однако… – Зиял взяла один из рисунков и поднесла поближе. – Эта работа сделана в каноничном баджорском стиле. И по технике она почти не отличается от старого ортодоксального искусства Кардассии. Иногда наши народы очень похожи.

Кира настороженно выпрямилась.

– На что ты намекаешь? – спросила она, не уверенная, что вскинулась не зря. Иногда Зиял бывала излишне простодушной и просто не понимала, что говорит. Кира часто не могла различить, когда та пытается выражаться по-кардассиански окольно, а когда неловко оговаривается.

– Я не намекаю, я говорю прямо, Нерис! – воскликнула Зиял. – В последние месяцы… Нет, никто не проявлял ко мне враждебность открыто, но все эти разговоры за спиной, о том, что я – дочь Дуката… Это было почти как вернуться на Кардассию. В некоторых вещах Баджор мало от неё отличается.

– Это совсем другое дело! – рыкнула Кира.

Конечно, в университете могло быть и не такое! Обучение, тем более, обучение искусству в последние годы могли позволить себе по большей части дети разных коллаборационистов, прогнувшихся под правительство ещё при оккупации. Честным же людям приходилось трудиться на полях и заводах, восстанавливая всё разрушенное за шестьдесят лет рабства. Кира допускала, что для Зиял безопаснее учиться именно с этими полупредателями, но было ужасно глупо равнять с ними всех баджорцев.

– Это… действительно совсем другое дело, – повторила Кира тише. – Просто ты… не понимаешь.

Зиял фыркнула.

– Все так говорят. Я просто не понимаю, словно я маленький ребёнок, не способный сделать простых выводов, – она прерывисто втянула воздух на всю грудь. – Прости, Нерис, мне жаль, что я тебя расстроила. Я понимаю, что тебе больно. Но ты не совсем права. И про кардассианцев, и про отца.

– Нет, – сказала Кира, зажмуриваясь. – Нет, только не опять. Почему вы все!.. Все, во имя Пророков! Его защищаете?! Можно подумать, его подачки Баджору – невесть какая милость! – она снова распахнула глаза, впиваясь взглядом в сидевшую напротив девушку. – Зиял, он пытался тебя убить! Он оставил тебя умирать на станции, когда на неё должны были напасть!

Зиял хлопнула ресницами.

– Но он жалеет об этом. Правда жалеет. И я уверена, он по-настоящему пытается помочь Баджору, просто ты не знаешь. И… Гарак тоже его не любит, – закончила она, вскидывая подбородок.

Кира издала что-то среднее между рычанием и смешком. Глядя в наивные глаза Зиял, она со всей очевидностью поняла, что может даже не пытаться объяснять настоящее положение вещей. Наверное, это имело смысл. Зиял много лет выживала только на мысли о том, что отец придёт и спасёт её, и благодаря фазеру Киры, Дукат действительно совершил этот подвиг. Теперь Зиял точно не могла в нём разочароваться.

С усилием Кира сдержала рвущиеся обвинения в смерти Яссим, и тысячах других смертей, которые лежали на совести Дуката, и вместо этого ровно сказала:

– Давай оставим эту тему. Он твой отец, Зиял, и я понимаю, почему ты снисходительна к нему. Но я никогда не прощу ему ни оккупации, ни Доминиона.

– Даже если он спасёт Баджор?

Кира моргнула. Зиял подалась вперёд и смотрела на неё со странной требовательностью. У Киры вырвался невольный фырк, потом смешок, потом она коротко невесело расхохоталась.

– Да я скорее поверю в то, что проклятые карадассианские крысы уйдут со станции под звуки флейты Джулиана! Вместе с кардассианцами! Зиял, твоему отцу плевать на Баджор и вообще на всё и всех, кроме себя. Он и пальцем ради нас не пошевелит, если это не сулит ему выгоды и угрожает статусу!

Зиял поджала губы с очевидным недовольством, и Кира вскинула руку, обрывая возможные возражения.

– И я не хочу об этом больше говорить. Пожалуйста.

Помедлив, Зиял кивнула.

– Хорошо.

Остаток вечера прошёл мирно, но Кира больше не чувствовала никакой радости. Её согревали только мысли о своём маленьком Сопротивлении. Не шибко толковом, но даже такое было лучше, чем ничего.

~

Дукат сидел в кабинете начальника станции и бездумно крутил между ладонями мяч Сиско. Дела по-прежнему шли прекрасно, Федерация окончательно ушла в глухую оборону и даже упрямые баджорцы во главе с Шакаром начинали медленно понимать преимущества своего положения, несмотря на сопротивление особо упёртых глупцов. На фоне этого благополучия Дукат лишь острее чувствовал охватившую его меланхолию.

Заниматься делами ему не хотелось, победные отчёты только раздражали. Дукат перебросил мяч из руки в руку и посмотрел на таймер. У него ещё оставался шанс застать Киру и Зиял за ужином, если бы он пошёл в свою каюту немедленно. Но Дукат с глухой хмурой обидой чувствовал, что не может ворваться на их семейный вечер. Кира приняла Зиял не то как приёмного ребёнка, не то как младшую сестру или воспитанницу. Некоторое время назад Дукат не усомнился бы в своём праве присоединиться к их обществу, однако теперь полагал, что его присутствие в глазах Киры окажется неуместным. Дукат никогда бы не постеснялся лишний раз продемонстрировать свою незаменимость, но откровенно навязываться считал жалким.

Поэтому он оставался в кабинете, с отвращением глядя то на падд, то на таймер, и порой подавляя лёгкий зевок. Ему было почти смешно от того, как приходится отсиживаться на рабочем месте, выгнанному из собственной каюты неблагодарной эгоистичной женщиной, даже после стольких лет не желавшей признавать свои ошибки, стоившие им отношений. Но ради того, чтобы отвлечь Киру от переживаний из-за нелепого самоубийства священницы или подарить Зиял ужин со вторым самым близким человеком, Дукат готов был потерпеть. Он вообще соглашался очень многое терпеть, если этого требовало благополучие его близких.

С протяжным вздохом Дукат откинулся на спинку кресла, запрокинул голову. Откровенно говоря, он находил в своём положении своеобразное извращённое удовольствие. Дукат даже прижмурился, представляя реакцию всех тех, кто считал его беспринципным самодовольным узурпатором, после того, как он нанесёт Доминиону решающий удар и избавит их от непрошеных господ. Эти мечты не имели шанса сбыться в реальности, но Дукат купался в них, почти урча от удовольствия. В тот момент он верил, что рано или поздно его усилия окажутся замечены, ведь крайне сложно пропустить становление нового мирного соглашения или уничтожение завоевателей.

Дукат ухмыльнулся, вспомнив, как пригласил Сиско сдаться вместе, чтобы потом вместе стать героями, и получил закономерный отказ. Земляне и баджорцы всегда страдают от собственного неумения понимать намёки, значит, Сиско сам виноват, злорадно решил он. Дукат небрежно бросил мячик в держатель и зевнул. Таймер говорил, что ужин Зиял и Киры уже должен подойти к концу, и уже можно отправляться к себе и лечь спать. Но ему было лень даже подняться. Несколько напряжённых месяцев изрядно измотали Дуката, и сейчас накопившаяся усталость придавливала его к стулу, как если бы лежала на плечах мешком песка. После тяжёлой борьбы с собой, Дукат отвёл ещё пять минут на потакание собственной слабости, после чего постановил взять себя в руки, встать и покинуть рабочее место.

Когда до решающего момента оставалось около восьмидесяти секунд, дверь открылась и в кабинет быстрым шагом вошёл Виюн.

– Когда будет снято поле? – спросил он, подходя к столу и глядя в упор немигающими глазами.

Дукат машинально подтянулся.

– Я же говорил вам… – начал он с максимальной убедительностью, но Виюн перебил:

– Меня не интересует, что вы говорили раньше. Когда будет снято поле?

Едва удержавшись от того, чтобы устало потереть веки, Дукат снова попытался напомнить:

– Вам известно о технических сложностях…

– У нас нет на это времени, – без всякого выражения сообщил Виюн. – Только что поступило сообщение о том, что наше хранилище вайта уничтожено. Поле перед червоточиной должно быть снято в ближайшее время.

– О… – только и смог сказать Дукат.

Первая его мысль была о том, что не следовало обманываться тактикой Федерации. Стоило сразу догадаться, что затишье говорит о готовящейся атаке, а не о пораженческих настроениях. Земляне не умели смиряться, почти в той же степени, что и баджорцы.

Практически сразу после этого Дукат с тихой ненавистью подумал, что работы опять прибавится, а поспать сегодня, возможно, не удастся.

И следом, спустя буквально пару мгновений, скакнуло осознание, что вот он – отличный повод перейти от абстрактных идей к конкретному плану уничтожения Доминиона.

– К счастью, большая часть войск имеет в своём распоряжении необходимый запас вайта, – прежним механическим голосом продолжил Виюн. – Если устранить самых бесполезных солдат и снизить дозы, мы продержимся около полутора месяцев. Но потом либо преграда перед червоточиной будет снята, либо мы лишимся всех войск и, возможно, получим урон от обезумевших джем’хадар.

Дукату стало интересно, что означает отстранённость Виюна, говорит ли она о страхе, или же о том, что ворта просто перестал тратить время на изображение эмоций, целиком поглощённый иной задачей.

– Виюн, я понимаю опасность, – проникновенно сказал Дукат, поднимаясь. – Лишиться джем’хадам будет очень неприятно. Я сниму с Дамара все иные задачи, кроме разблокировки червоточины. Но должен заметить, что положение в любом случае не катастрофично. У нас остаются войска Кардассии. И кроме того, не поможет ли нам доктор Башир? Как продвигаются его исследования?

Виюн едва заметно дёрнул головой, обозначая скупой кивок.

– Он – следующий, с кем я собираюсь поговорить. Сразу после того, как совет станции обсудит сложившееся положение. Я уже вызвал Основателя Одо, он должен прибыть с минуты на минуту.

Словно эхом его слов дверь снова открылась. Виюн моментально развернулся и начал поклон, но остановился. На пороге вместо Одо стояла Зиял. На секунду все трое замерли, потом Зиял и Дукат одновременно спросили, глядя друг на друга.

– Что-то случилось? – и одновременно же замолчали.

– Виюн, с вашего позволения, одну минуту, - после короткой паузы сказал Дукат, быстро скользнул вокруг стола, приблизился к Зиял и, осторожно взяв её за локоть, отвёл в сторону.

– В чём дело? – спросил он, решив, что Виюн не услышит.

Во взгляде Зиял мелькнуло беспокойство.

– Ничего такого. Просто уже поздно, я ждала тебя, но ты не пришёл. Что-то случилось?

Дукат машинально принял уверенно-беспечный вид, не желая тревожить её.

– Мелкие неприятности, – бросил он. – Я просто не хотел мешать вам с Нерис.

К его лёгкому удивлению при упоминании Киры Зиял сжала губы в выражении странной решимости.

– Она ушла полчаса назад.

– Вот как. Мне действительно стоило вернуться раньше.

Краем глаза Дукат заметил, как в кабинет входит Одо, но он не собирался грубо прогонять Зиял.

– Надеюсь, ваш разговор с Нерис прошёл хорошо? – спросил Дукат. – Не так давно на станции случился неприятный инцидент, который весьма её расстроил. Я опасался, что она не сможет справиться с чувствами.

Зиял усмехнулась.

– Да, папа, я знаю про этот инцидент. Мне… рассказали.

По короткой паузе в её словах, Дукат сразу понял, о ком идёт речь. Но в его распоряжении не имелось достаточно времени, чтобы опять пытаться объяснить Зиял всю опасность общения с человеком, подобным Гараку.

– Но ты зря беспокоишься, с Нерис всё хорошо, – закончила Зиял. – Ты пойдёшь сейчас со мной?

– О нет. Нет. Есть ещё пара срочных дел, которые мне придётся закончить, – не скрывая сожаления, ответил Дукат и очень захотел зевнуть, но сжал челюсти и удержался. – Виюну нужны результаты как можно скорее.

Взгляд Зиял скользнул над его плечом.

– Да, я вижу, – пробормотала он. – Жаль, я хотела с тобой поговорить.

– Завтра, дорогая.

Зиял кивнула и повернулась, но тут же вернулась обратно.

– Завтра… папа, ты же собираешься обедать с Джулианом?

Дукат на секунду задумался. В его голове разом всколыхнулось множество мыслей. О том, что у землян обращение по имени означает дружескую связь. Что это интересно в свете нелепых, но несомненных чувств Зиял к Гараку. И что Зиял, наполовину баджорка, умела лучше взаимодействовать с прямотой других баджорцев и землян. Значит, возможно, у неё получится настроить Башира на нужный лад, чтобы он понял, какие намёки можно найти в словах Дуката. И задать вопросы, которые из уст Дуката прозвучали бы вызывающе или подозрительно, тем самым окончательно проверяя лояльность Башира. Однако всё это следовало сделать, не подключая Гарака, который наверняка всё испортит.

В общем, Дукат моментально и со всей очевидностью понял, что присутствие Зиял на обеде с Баширом просто необходимо.

– Не знаю, состоится ли завтрашняя встреча, но я буду очень рад видеть тебя на обеде вместе с доктором Баширом, – с широкой улыбкой заверил Дукат.

Зиял радостно кивнула.

– Тогда я присоединюсь к вам.

– Дукат, – раздался отрывистый голос Виюна.

Дукат с Зиял обернулись на него, потом Дукат снова посмотрел на дочь.

– Жду с нетерпением. А теперь иди отдыхать, – он прижался лбом ко лбу Зиял.

Та смущённо опустила глаза, но тут же снова их вскинула.

– Удачной ночи, папа. Не буду больше тебя задерживать.

Дукат мысленно вздохнул. Он не сомневался, что ночь предстоит довольно паршивая, а его труды опять никто не оценит.


	16. Глава 15

Если бы Виюн был обычным гуманоидом, то его состояние в первый момент после известия о взрыве хранилища стоило бы назвать паникой. Как ворта он слишком хорошо знал, на что способны джем’хадар, обезумевшие от ломки. В его голову даже закралась крамольная мысль, не допустили ли Основатели ошибку, когда проектировали солдат именно таким образом. Впрочем, это предположение он мгновенно отмёл, как абсурдное по определению.

Когда первая дезориентация от резкого изменения обстоятельств прошла, Виюн согласился с Дукатом, что ситуация критична, но небезнадёжна. И, к счастью, у них оставалось время на разминирование червоточины. Виюн подавил привычное недовольство тем, что это не сделано до сих пор, напомнив себе об ограниченных способностях гуманоидов. Ни Дамар, ни кто-либо ещё из кардассианцев не обладал улучшенным интеллектом, чтобы требовать от них идеального выполнения всех задач в точные сроки.

Впрочем, не все на станции были так несовершенны.

Виюн разбудил Башира сразу после совещания с Дукатом и Одо. К его удовлетворению, Башир не проявил по этому поводу почти никакой негативной реакции.

– Кто умирает? – коротко спросил он, шагая за Виюном к лаборатории.

– О нет, нет, – успокаивающе взмахнул тот рукой. – Дело в другом. У меня есть для вас срочное задание по работе с вайтом, и мне бы хотелось, чтобы мы сейчас вместе наметили её направление.

Виюн услышал, как Башир слегка сбился с шага.

– Ради научных исследований меня посреди ночи ещё не будили, – сказал он. – Что случилось? Не побили же работники все ампулы с вайтом в хранилище.

Виюн невпопад подумал, что подобное точное угадывание наверняка показалось бы гуманоидам смешным. Его психика не включала способность к веселью, но статистика собранных шуток позволяла сделать такое предположение. Через секунду Виюн отбросил размышления, не относящиеся к делу.

– Не работники. Федерация, – сказал он Баширу. – На хранилище напали, и наши запасы вайта действительно уничтожены.

Башир за его спиной громко резко присвистнул. У Виюна зазвенело в ухе, но он проигнорировал мелкий дискомфорт.

– И сколько нам осталось? – с заметным волнением спросил Башир.

– Около месяца, если экономить и отбраковать часть солдат. Я рассчитываю, что за это время Дамар и Гарак всё-таки разминируют червоточину.

Башир фыркнул.

– Ну, обычно в состоянии стресса люди либо впадают в ступор, либо проявляют чудеса работоспособности. Насколько я знаю Гарака, у него включается второй механизм. Про Дамара ничего не скажу.

– Мне известно об этой особенности разума гуманоидов, – согласился Виюн. – Примитивный механизм выживания, универсальный для подавляющего числа разумных «твёрдых» рас.

Дальше они шли молча. Виюн мысленно набрасывал отчёт Основательнице, которая уже должна была войти в курс событий, но наверняка ждала, что приближённые ворты покажут ей свои планы действий в новых условиях. Основатели всегда принимали решения сами, но при этом предпочитали собирать мнения ворт, в качестве проверки их работоспособности или для статистики, или ещё по какой-либо причине, о которой Виюн не имел представления, да и не нуждался в этом.

В лаборатории Башир запустил технический модуль, постоял несколько секунд, глядя на него, потом резко развернулся к Виюну.

– Мне жаль, но способ создать вайт с нуля в Альфа-квадранте я всё ещё не нашёл, и не гарантирую, что смогу найти к сроку. Но у меня есть несколько идей, как его разбавить. Как с седативной добавкой. Это позволит растянуть запасы раза в два и, возможно, пока что сохранить боевой состав. А потом… ну, минное поле перед червоточиной всё равно необходимо снять.

Виюн задумался на несколько секунд.

– Решение будет принимать Основательница, но и то, и другое нам нужно. Покажите ваши наработки.

Башир кивнул, но даже не повернулся к модулю, чтобы вывести на экран текст. Он нахмурился и чуть качнулся с пятки на носок, как будто что-то напряжённо обдумывая.

– Есть проблемы, о которых мне неизвестно? – уточнил Виюн с тенью беспокойства.

Ему не хотелось разбираться с ещё одной глобальной неприятностью, его способности по разрешению чрезвычайных ситуаций имели свои границы.

– Нет, не проблемы, просто… – Башир неуверенно повёл плечами. – Когда вы собираетесь снова меня проверить?

Виюн приподнял брови, показывая непонимание.

– Проверить?

– Ну, я хочу сказать, на лояльность. – Башир взмахнул руками и прошёл по кабинету. – Вы этого не сделали в самом начале, я удивился, если честно. Только один раз поговорили со мной. И я работаю с вайтом. И сейчас, когда ситуация кризисная…

– Разве у меня есть основания вам не доверять? – спросил Виюн, перебирая в уме возможные причины того, что Башир вообще об этом заговорил, и не находя их. Если только существовали неучтённые им факты.

Башир рвано выдохнул.

– Нет, но, полагаю, вы  всё равно должны как-то убедиться в моей надёжности. В Федерации меня наверняка бы в чём-нибудь заподозрили и проверили просто на всякий случай перед тем, как переводить на более важную работу.

– О. Понимаю, – Виюн кивнул, увидев в этом определённый смысл. Гуманоиды не обладают достаточной способностью к упорядоченному мышлению, решил он, поэтому должны иметь склонность дополнительно проверять свои потенциально ошибочные выводы.

– Я не думаю, что у вас есть причины вредить Доминиону, – сказал Виюн Баширу после короткого размышления, – Кроме того, Основатель Одо упоминал, что применение стандартных допросных средств Кардассии может вам повредить. Если ваш интеллект пострадает, сейчас это может стать для нас крайне неприятной потерей. Но если вы настаиваете…

Лицо Башира приобрело очень сложное выражение, которое Виюн не смог интерпретировать.

– Не настаиваю, – ровно сказал он. – Мне тоже дорог мой интеллект, правда, и я не хотел бы подвергать его опасности. Я просто спросил! В Федерации…

– Да, гуманоиды постоянно совершают множество избыточных действий, – перебил Виюн. – Это не имеет отношения к Доминиону. Давайте приступим к работе.

– О. Да. Конечно, – Башир резко выдохнул, повернулся и наконец вывел на экран терминала последовательность формул.

Наблюдение за его работой странным образом укрепляло в Виюне внутреннее равновесие. Спокойная уверенность, с которой Башир раскладывал варианты решения задачи, и очевидная готовность сотрудничать способствовали расслаблению. Виюну не требовалось давить или добиваться нужного результата силой, как с Дукатом, и отклик, который в нём на это возникал, стоило назвать благодарностью.

Спустя примерно час Виюн отобрал две формулы, которые не вызывали у него опасений за возможные побочные эффекты.

– Всё равно понадобится контрольная группа для тестирования, – сказал Башир, потягиваясь, чтобы размять плечи. – Сколько времени можно на это потратить?

– Две недели, не больше, – с некоторым недовольством ответил Виюн. Такого срока не хватало для полноценных испытаний, и ему это не нравилось, но других альтернатив у них не было. – Я немедленно доложу Основательнице о вашей работе, и как только получу её разрешение, мы приступим к созданию разбавленного вайта.

– Отлично! – Башир широко улыбнулся и тут же зевнул, потерев глаза.

– Вы можете отдохнуть в ближайший час, доктор, – сообщил Виюн и покинул лабораторию.

Он направился в командный центр. Дуката там уже не было, как и Одо. Виюн запустил терминал связи и отправил вызов на Кардассию. Спустя несколько секунд перед ним возникло изображение Основательницы. Виюн почтительно поклонился.

– Я слушаю тебя, – сказала Основательница со снисходительным расположением.

– Работы по разминированию червоточины будут ускорены. Я приказал переключить на эту задачу все силы, – доложил Виюн. – Так же у нас есть возможность растянуть запасы вайта, оставшегося после взрыва хранилища. Доктор Башир предложил два варианта сыворотки для разбавления вайта. Производство добавки проще и пока позволит сохранить полный боевой состав. Это актуально, учитывая, что Федерация не перестала наносить нам удары. Я хочу провести испытание сывороток на ограниченной группе джем’хадар, и, если всё пройдёт успешно, переориентировать на неё какое-нибудь кардассианское фармацевтическое производство. Конечно, если вы одобрите эту меру.

– Доктор Башир? Я помню этого человека и твои доклады о нём.

Основательница задумалась. Виюн ждал решения с чем-то, похожим на волнение. Он полагал свою идею корректной. Но Виюн понимал, что он – всего лишь ворта и иногда просто не способен подняться до каких-то соображений Основателей, которым его планы могли противоречить. Ему очень не хотелось сделать или хотя бы предложить сделать что-либо, что стало бы для Основателей вредным.

– Так ты полагаешь, что мы можем положиться на этого «твёрдого»? – наконец, спросила Основательница. – Он не произвёл на меня впечатления при встречах.

Виюн кивнул.

– Работа Башира удовлетворительна. Во время предыдущих исследований он ни разу не сделал грубых ошибок, и мне почти не приходилось его направлять. Если же речь о его лояльности… – Виюн невольно заколебался, вспомнив недавний разговор.

– Ты не позволил ненадёжному человеку изучать Вайт, – не спросила, а утвердила Основательница.

– Разумеется, нет, никогда, – чуть поспешно подтвердил Виюн. – Но сам Башир сказал, что ожидает недоверия с нашей стороны, и мне не удаётся понять, по какой причине. Поэтому я… – он невольно опустил взгляд, не в силах справиться с переживанием своего несовершенства, как орудия Основателей, – на какой-то момент я усомнился, что ничего не упустил в своих выкладках.

Некоторое время Основательница молчала, потом спросила:

– Как обосновал своё мнение этот «твёрдый»?

– Сказал, что так поступили бы в Федерации. Это ложная параллель, но к сожалению, несмотря на усовершенствование, Башир при рассуждениях совершает некоторые типичные ошибки «твёрдых». Его встревожило то, что из опасений повредить его разум мы не проводили стандартный допрос, как сделали бы в Федерации.

– Он гуманоид, – с ноткой пренебрежения констатировала Основательница. – Даже нам не удалось полностью преодолеть их хаотичность. Но если твоему служащему для преодоления тревоги нужно подвергнуться дознанию, то это можно сделать безопасным способом. На Кардассии закончили сборку устройства для манипулирования чужим разумом, и я возьму его с собой, когда прибуду. Прибор не повредит Баширу, он уже подвергался воздействию, без негативных последствий.

Виюн замер, ему понадобилось целых несколько секунд, чтобы справиться с внезапным волнением.

– Вы собираетесь прибыть на Трок Нор? – потрясённо спросил он, полный восторгом и одновременно страхом, что не оправдает возложенные ожидания в глазах Основательницы, когда она увидит результаты его работы вблизи.

– Да, и скоро, – подтвердила она.

В случае Основателей «скоро» могло означать от нескольких дней до нескольких недель, но Виюн не решился спрашивать о более точном сроке. С его стороны стало бы непростительной наглостью навязывать какие-то временные рамки.

– И я разрешаю тебе проводить с джем’хадар любые эксперименты. Если модифицированный вайт окажется достаточно эффективным – используй его, – добавила Основательница к облегчению Виюна.

– Ваше доверие – счастье для меня, – поклонился он.

Основательница кивнула, помедлила и снова заговорила.

– Виюн. Ещё один вопрос, – она сделала паузу, и Виюн с удивлением увидел в ней признаки, которые в любом другом случае можно было бы истолковать как неуверенность. – Ты говорил, что Одо согласился работать вместе с тобой как лидер, как… один из нас.

– Это верно, – тут же подтвердил Виюн. – Основатель Одо вошёл в совет станции и отдаёт распоряжения, в которых… – он остановился, потому что едва не озвучил крамольную фразу «я не нахожу изъяна», хотя как ворта не имел никакого права выносить оценки действиям Основателей. Виюн замолчал, стараясь одновременно подобрать слова извинений и придумать, как же закончить фразу.

– Хорошо. Очень хорошо. Я буду на Терок Нор скоро, – повторила Основательница и отключилась.

Виюн опустил плечи и только тогда осознал скопившееся в мышцах напряжение.

~

Дамар сидел над стаканом канара и спиной чувствовал присутствие джем’хадар. Он отхлебнул большой глоток, со стуком поставил стакан и посмотрел на свою ладонь, прижимавшую падд к барной стойке. Потом не выдержал и обернулся.

«Кварк’с» был привычно полон. В последние два месяца тут хватало народу. Баджорцы, кардассианцы и джем’хадар по-прежнему не перемешивались, собирались отдельными группками. Но откровенная враждебность пригасла, скрылась под внешним безразличием. Во всяком случае, так Дамару казалось ещё вчера.

Сегодня он был уверен, что джем’хадар с трудом сдерживаются, чтобы не наброситься на окружающих. Их ограничивали только приказ ворты и вайт, и Дамар не понимал, как вообще сумел на какое-то время про это забыть.

Впрочем, ему напомнили, и теперь он снова отчётливо ощутил, что находится на полувраждебной территории в окружении врагов. Дамару хотелось либо бежать и закрыться в чётко очерченных границах убежища – неважно, каюты, корабля или Кардассии Прайм – либо напасть и рвать противника зубами, пока не изгонит прочь. Он даже ощутил, как заныли дёсны, словно от избытка яда в рудиментарных железах, которых у него не было ни во рту, ни на спине. Потом Дамар понял, что в напряжении просто слишком сильно стиснул челюсти. Он немного расслабился, но продолжал сверлить взглядом джем’хадар, один из которых, к слову, в ответ уже приподнял верхнюю губу в безмолвном оскале.

Дамар знал, что должен отвернуться, а то и поприветствовать «боевого товарища» вежливым жестом, но не мог ни того, ни другого. Он помнил, что джем’хадар пока неопасны, что до кризисного момента осталось ещё около месяца или даже больше, если удастся открыть червоточину. Но ему казалось, что враждебный чужак, одержимый жаждой убийства, бросится на него уже сейчас.

Джем’хадар медленно и почти неуловимо подался вперёд, явно нацеливаясь на драку. Раздался громкий плеск, Дамар вздрогнул и резко обернулся на звук.

– Тяжёлый денёк? – легко спросил Кварк, подливая канар.

Дамар зашипел, разозлённый больше на свой невольный испуг, чем на вмешательство Кварка.

– О, да, вижу, что тяжёлый, – вскинул руки тот. – Только не бей меня, я не виноват, честное слово. Вот что, давай считать эти полстакана подарком за счёт заведения постоянному клиенту.

Дамар пренебрежительно хмыкнул, однако немного расслабился и выпил ещё. Он снова посмотрел на падд, по которому выбивал пальцами нервную дробь. Рука так и тянулась снова открыть подготовленный доклад, но, разумеется, Дамар не стал этого делать. Место и время слишком не подходили.

– Что случилось? – спросил Кварк, и при его сварливом характере это прозвучало практически участливо.

– Ничего, – как можно равнодушнее ответил Дамар. – Гарак довёл.

Кварк премерзко ухмыльнулся зубастым ртом, однако заговорил снова почти сочувственно.

– Этот может. Ужасный человек, просто ужасный. Я тебе рассказывал, как он меня чуть не убил?

Дамар неопределённо качнул головой. Историю он слышал уже два раза, но терпеть разглагольствования Кварка было лучше, чем думать о джем’хадар и взорванном хранилище вайта.

– Я, конечно, сам его нанял, – продолжил Кварк. – А что мне было делать?! Я думал, что должен выполнить долг бизнесмена ференги, который тогда очень узко понимал. Но ведь он отказался отказаться от заказа даже когда я передумал! Заявил, что не может лишить меня удовольствия от сюрприза. Сволочь! Безжалостный убийца. Не представляю, как ты его терпишь целыми днями.

– С трудом, – ровно произнёс Дамар, но не выдержал и ухмыльнулся страданиям Кварка.

Он считал только справедливым, когда любой ференги получал что-нибудь этакое за расовые жлобство и пронырливость. Несмотря даже на то, что Кварка Дамар считал одним из самых приличных из них.

Кварк закатил глаза.

– Да, смейтесь надо мной все. Я потом месяц не мог уснуть! Пока не попал в лазарет с нервным срывом. Башир выписал мне снотворное и пообещал, что Гарак меня не тронет. Кажется, второе помогло лучше таблеток, которые я всё равно выкинул. Ни за что не стану глотать бесплатные лекарства. Только полный глупец поверит, что можно вылечиться, не расставшись с приличным куском латины!

Дамар коротко хохотнул. Кварк делано насупился, потом вдруг резко скривился и опять закатил глаза.

– Ну вот, стоило заговорить, как явился. Земляне в таких случаях говорят «помяни чёрта». Я так и не понял, кто такой этот «чёрт», но явно такой же опасный тип, как Гарак, – с таким ворчанием Кварк заспешил прочь.

Продолжая машинально постукивать ладонью по падду, Дамар проводил Кварка взглядом и увидел, как на другом конце зала за столик садятся Гарак и Зиял.

Приподнявшееся было настроение Дамара снова рухнуло вниз. Он смотрел на Гарака с Зиял, которые весело смеялись, устраиваясь за столиком, и чувствовал, как его переполняет мрачное осуждение. Дамар даже не смог бы сказать, что возмущает его больше всего. То, что они ужинают публично? То, что Гарак проводит это время не с Баширом, который, конечно, заслужил оказаться обманутым, но подлости Гарака это не уменьшало? То, что Зиял пренебрегает отцом, предпочитая компанию одного из его главных врагов? Или то, что они вдвоём выглядели такими довольными и беспечными, несмотря на грядущую катастрофу?

Зиял повернулась к приблизившемуся Кварку и что-то сказала ему со своей неизменной мягкой улыбкой. Дамар раздражённо поморщился. Ему хотелось подойти и отчитать её за всё сразу. За предательство отца, за дружбу с федералами, баджорцами и Гараком, за ужин в компании несвободного мужчины, в конце концов. Но Дамар знал, чем это закончится: Зиял примет невинный вид и повернёт всё так, будто он начинает скандал на пустом месте, а Дукат потом выскажет неодобрение из-за якобы необоснованных придирок. Во время совместных рейдов на транспортнике так происходило постоянно, и теперь Дамар предпочитал не связываться с дочерью своего командира, и тем более держаться подальше от её личной жизни, несмотря на всё своё возмущение.

Кварк внимательно слушал Зиял, покачал головой на какие-то её слова, но тут же замер и кивнул с очевидной неохотой. Гарак одобрительно усмехнулся ему и  скользнул по залу взглядом. Он почти сразу наткнулся на Дамара. Буквально мгновение они смотрели друг на друга, потом Гарак деликатно улыбнулся, а Дамар поспешно отвернулся к стойке и нервно прижал к ней падд.

Он подумал, что сейчас Гарак совсем не выглядел испуганным, как немного раньше, днём, когда Дамар в очередной раз пытался найти способ снять минное поле и одновременно решить, имеют ли ещё силу те невысказанные указания Дуката тянуть время, которые, как ему казалось, он получил. Работа шла туго, потому что Гарак мешал даже больше обычного. Дамар стискивал зубы, стараясь не слушать разглагольствования о том, что способны вытворить взбесившиеся джем’хадар с мирным населением и кардассианскими солдатами. Говори это кто-то другой, Дамар бы решил, что человек просто настолько перепуган, что не может остановиться и отвлечься от страшной темы. Но он имел дело с Гараком, бывшим членом Обсидианового ордена. Дамар не сомневался, что за свою жизнь Гарак видел много вещей, куда более чудовищных, чем спятившие джем’хадар. Поэтому он не верил ни интонациям, ни выражению лица и старался не слушать, но безуспешно.

Дамар осушил стакан и уставился на падд, словно на экране вот-вот должны высветиться подробные инструкции, как ему поступить дальше. Разумеется, выключенный падд остался тёмным.

– Уф, каждый раз он хочет от меня чего-нибудь этакого, – проворчал Кварк, снова подходя к Дамару и доставая новую бутылку канара. Дамар хотел его остановить, поскольку уже выбрал свою норму, но почему-то не стал этого делать.

Если не пить, то придётся расплачиваться и отправляться в каюту спать. Остаться один на один со своими дурными предчувствиями и сомнениями Дамар не хотел. Он проследил, чтобы Кварк налил полный стакан, ни каплей меньше положенного, и снова выпил – сразу на треть. Опять уставился на падд, вращая его пальцем.

– У тебя там что-то важное? – спросил Кварк.

– Нет, – отрезал Дамар.

– Просто ты его теребишь, словно на нём записан план захвата Вселенной, – Кварк захохотал над собственной шуткой. Дамар тоже заставил себя засмеяться, хотя далось ему это с трудом. Теперь, несколько месяцев спустя, Кварк даже внушал ему определённое доверие. Но никто бы не показался Дамару достаточно надёжным, чтобы подлиться своими мыслями о сложившейся ситуации.

Он опять посмотрел на падд. Днём, когда Дамар старательно не слушал, но всё равно хорошо слышал болтовню Гарака, ему в голову запала одна фраза. Почти безобидная на первый взгляд, она показалась Дамару исполненной скрытого смысла.

– Нам бы повезло, если бы с джем’хадар что-нибудь случилось до того, как они выйдут из-под контроля, – сказал Гарак.

Это было правдой, а ещё правдой было то, что везения не существовало. События, которые представители других рас объясняли нелепым понятием удачи, как правило, являлись результатом долгой кропотливой скрытой работы.

Дамар думал над словами Гарака полдня. А ещё о том, что Дукат не раз намекал на то, что не смирился с подчинённым положением Кардассии. И, конечно, о том, надо ли всё же разбираться с проклятым полем по-настоящему, или нет, и по какой причине, кроме очевидных – в обоих случаях.

Больше всего Дамару хотелось пойти и просто спросить у Дуката, что они собираются делать. Но он знал, что приличные люди такие вопросы не задают, а неприличным на них никто никогда не отвечает: слишком опасно и слишком необратимо.

В конце концов, Дамар составил доклад, в котором чётко и неприкрыто изложил свою позицию. Он собирался передать доклад Дукату завтра же утром, вместе с другими отчётами, и просто ждать реакции. Любые действия – или бездействие – Дуката стали бы для него вполне очевидным знаком.

Но это должно было произойти только назавтра. А пока доклад ждал своего часа на падде, который словно обмораживал Дамару пальцы.

– Ещё? – спросил Кварк, и Дамар с недоумением уставился в стакан, который каким-то образом успел опустеть. Наверное, пронырливый ференги украл канар, который недавно наливал за счёт заведения. Это было обидно, поэтому Дамар решительно сказал:

– Ещё.

Какая-то часть разума говорила ему, что надо остановиться, причём немедленно. Но он уже зашёл слишком далеко, чтобы её слушать.

~

День показался Баширу необычайно тяжёлым. Проблема заключалась не в работе, сложности в которой обещали начаться только после раздачи джем’хадар первой порции отравленного вайта. Башир снова и снова просчитывал возможные исходы своей затеи, но результат получал слишком приблизительный. В уравнениях скопилось слишком много неизвестных. Ситуация менялась постоянно. Например, глупая оговорка про допрос в беседе с Виюном на несколько пунктов снизила шансы на благополучное завершение, за что Башир всё ещё себя укорял. Любая случайность, которую невозможно просчитать по определению, могла разрушить всё окончательно или же привести к непредвиденному успеху. Неопределённость выматывала.

Под конец дня Башир чувствовал себя вымотанным до предела. Когда же он вернулся в свою пустую каюту, напряжение едва ли не усилилось.

Башир прошёл по комнате и с размаху рухнул на диван, прямо на рулон какой-то ткани, потом огляделся. Следы присутствия Гарака были везде, а он сам – нет, и это вызвало в Башире глухое раздражение. Он слишком привык, что в последние несколько месяцев Гарак все вечера проводил с ним, помогая расслабиться и отдохнуть.

Сегодня Башир обедал с Дукатом и Зиял. И теперь она встречалась с Гараком, чтобы тот вынес окончательный вердикт о намерениях Дуката. Просто деловой разговор, но Башир отчётливо понял, что ему иррационально не нравится мысль об ужине Гарака с Зиял в свете того, что ему стало известно об особом отношении кардассианцев к вечернему приёму пищи.

Башир резко вскочил на ноги и прошёл туда-сюда по комнате. Он считал своё недовольство нелепым, не имеющим под собой оснований и особенно неуместным в момент, когда следовало все силы сосредоточить на борьбе с Доминионом. Но вместо того, чтобы обдумывать дальнейшие действия, Башир с детскими обидой и злорадством вспоминал, что хотя Гарак никогда раньше, до начала всей этой истории с захватом ДС9, не ужинал с ним, но зато так же никогда не втягивал Зиял в хотя бы в малейший спор. И, наверное, это должно что-то значило.

– Какая чушь! – рявкнул Башир в полный голос, поймав себя на дотошном вычислении, что для кардассианцев должно считаться более важным: скрытый флирт или приглашение на традиционно семейное времяпрепровождение. Он остановился, задумался и ещё немного покричал в качестве мини терапии.

– Неплохо, – пробормотал Башир спустя примерно четверть минуты и снова сел на диван.

Спустя ещё семь с половиной минут, потраченных на анализ собственных реакций, он пришёл к выводу, что пускать дело на самотёк нельзя. Башир вспомнил свой прошлый разговор с Гараком и поморщился. Конечно, Гарак не мог не заметить его напряжения и, конечно, истолковал всё в своей извращённой манере. Башир был уверен, что разубедил его в своём якобы желании бросить, но понимал, что если вопрос не решить окончательно, то скоро проблема всплывёт снова. Какими бы ненужными и несвоевременными ни были все эти эмоции, недосказанность висела между ним и Гараком, и мешала.

И её следовало обязательно устранить, теперь, когда требовалось полная концентрация для борьбы.

В ином случае Башир легко пошёл бы на выяснение отношений, но сейчас он чувствовал себя неожиданно незащищённым в своих чувствах, а ещё его по-прежнему беспокоило, что подумает Гарак о попытке выяснить границы личных привязанностей во время опасной миссии. Это осложняло дело.

– Я теплокровный млекопитающий землянин, мне можно быть легкомысленным и сентиментальным, – мрачно сообщил Башир своим коленям.

В любом случае, решил он, даже если Гарак осудит его, это прояснит ситуацию и станет прекрасным поводом окунуться в работу с головой. Башир откинулся на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза, прокручивая в голове возможные варианты начала разговора.

Спустя тринадцать с половиной минут дверь с тихим шорохом скользнула в сторону. Башир резко выпрямился, глядя на вошедшего Гарака. Тот казался немного недовольным и взбудораженным. Башир встал.

– О, вы уже здесь, – Гарак широко улыбнулся, и в его взгляде Баширу почудился хищный огонёк. – Очень хорошо, мы сможем обсудить наши планы на Дуката.

– Обязательно, – кивнул Башир. – Но сначала я хочу прояснить один вопрос. Не связанный с Дукатом. И с Доминионом, – быстро пояснил он на всякий случай.

Гарак изобразил на лице нарочитое недоумение. Однако напряжение, мгновенно проступившее в его теле, говорило о настороженности.

– Я вас слушаю.

Башир сжал и разжал кулаки, сложенные за спиной. Все подготовленные слова разом перестали казаться ему оптимальным выбором. Однако придумать получше он оказался не в состоянии.

– По поводу твоего прошлого вопроса. О моей… отстранённости. В тот раз я соврал, – сказал Башир, сразу решил, что получилось слишком жёстко, тут же подумал, что лучше пережать, чем изобразить какой-нибудь дурацкий невнятный лепет.

Всё это казалось ему трудным, нелепым и отвратительным в своей неопределённости. Сколько бы Башир ни собирал статистику и не наблюдал за окружающими, понимание того, как и что говорить людям, особенно в некоторые моменты, ускользало от него.

Несколько секунд Гарак молчал, потом очень медленно спросил:

– Правильно ли я понимаю, что сейчас вы хотите озвучить подлинную причину?

– Нет. Да. Я не хочу, но это необходимо, потому что мешает. Моё эмоционально-психическое состояние… – Башир остановился, вспомнив, что медицинская терминология никогда не являлась лучшим выбором в подобных ситуациях.

Он сунул руки в карманы и угрюмо посмотрел на Гарака. Тот молчал с непроницаемым видом. Сложенные на животе руки и прижатые к бокам локти сказали Баширу о желании закрыться, спрятаться. Он в чём-то разделял это стремление.

Башир глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя неприятную слабость в области желудка и заговорил, стараясь произносить слова как можно короче и суше.

– Связь между нами. Меня напрягает неопределённость. Я хочу знать, взаимно ли моё отношение, и если нет – на что я могу рассчитывать.

Гарак неуловимо шевельнулся, от чего в его виде появилось ещё больше защиты. Он помолчал, и Башир готов был закладывать руку или ногу, что сейчас Гарак пытается решить, как и о чём врать.

– Не могли бы вы уточнить, что имеется в виду? – наконец очень осторожно спросил Гарак. – Боюсь, я не до конца вас понимаю. Ваше отношение – это?..

Башир раздражённо фыркнул.

– У меня нет чёткого определения. Все не подходят. Не дружба: больше напряжения и больше вовлеченности. Не как с Майлзом. И не влюблённость, это… сильнее и не проходит. И, разумеется, не сексуальный интерес сам по себе, хотя он тоже есть. Я не знаю, – Башир снова сжал и разжал пальцы, потом пожал плечами и вымученно усмехнулся. – Но мне всё равно нужен твой ответ, так или иначе. Только не надо врать, чтобы создать комфортную обстановку, она необязательна. Если ты считаешь это нелепыми сантиментами, а меня – легкомысленным болваном, так и скажи, я в любом случае переключусь на работу. Так даже может оказаться лучше. После того, как я расстался со своей невестой – у меня была невеста, кстати – то поступил в Академию Звёздного флота, с первого раза. Я хорошо работаю, когда надо заглушить разочарование, так что это тоже приемлемый вариант, просто мне надо знать…

Башир не понял, каким образом Гарак оказался совсем рядом, и удивлённо осёкся, когда прохладные пальцы накрыли его губы, заставляя замолчать.

– Ваша федеральная сентиментальность, – протянул Гарак, впрочем, скорее растерянно, чем с осуждением или недовольством.

– Я по-прежнему не собираюсь учить тот урок, – огрызнулся Башир, чуть отступая. – Даже если вся Кардассия дружно назовёт меня глупцом.

– Если бы в вашем распоряжении не было готовой формулы, почти прирученного ворты и налаженных связей с представителем Кардассии в совете станции, тогда я несомненно назвал бы вас глупцом, – севшим голосом произнёс Гарак. – Возможно, я даже перестал бы вас уважать, – он сделал паузу и закончил тише, – если бы всё было совсем иначе, чем сейчас.

Башир сглотнул. Он не всегда умел проникнуть под маски Гарака и распознать ложь, но в тот момент не сомневался в его искренности. Гарак медленно глубоко дышал, его гребни слегка потемнели, а во взгляде как будто застыло какое-то ожидание.

Пауза затягивалась.

– Что?! – не выдержал Башир через тридцать семь секунд.

– О, мой дорогой доктор! – Гарак сделал шаг назад и раздражённо всплеснул руками. – Куда исчезает ваша решимость, когда ситуация начинает требовать активных действий?! Не могу же я каждый раз всё брать на себя!

– Что? – повторил Башир и тряхнул головой. – Ты не ответил, как ко мне относишься.

Гарак с достоинством вскинул голову.

– Я дал вам более чем исчерпывающий ответ, – чопорно возвестил он. – Если вы считаете необходимым, в дополнение мы можем страстно поспорить. Хотя мне казалось, что вы сочтёте это излишним.

– Гарак! – рыкнул Башир, хватая его за локти и с силой встряхивая.

По губам Гарака скользнула лёгкая улыбка, его веки чуть опустились, полуприкрывая глаза. Башир на секунду остановился, анализируя полученную реакцию, особенно в свете известных кардассианских традиций и склонности большой части рептилоидов к агрессивным проявлениям при сексуальном напряжении.

– Ты не ответишь мне чётко и ясно, – сухо констатировал Башир, разрываясь между раздражением, смехом и желанием немедленно поцеловать Гарака.

Тот оскорблено фыркнул.

– Сегодня я проявляю просто неприличную, можно сказать, непристойную прямоту, мой дорогой! Поэтому решительно не понимаю, чем вы недовольны.

– О, прекрати! – выдохнул Башир и всё же его поцеловал.

Потом, после секса и душа, когда они лежали в кровати, Башир расслабленно подумал, что в некоторых случаях это действительно один из лучших способов быстро справиться со стрессом и отдохнуть перед сложной работой. Он посмотрел на Гарака, который с довольным видом грел пальцы в его ладонях, позволил себе пару секунд удовлетворения от этого зрелища, потом спросил:

– Значит, с Дукатом мы работаем?

Гарак бросил на него острый взгляд, не меняя положения.

– Вам определённо не стоит беспокоиться о своей несуществующей глупости в моих глазах. И да, вы правильно поняли. То, что пересказала Зиял, очевидно выдаёт намерения Дуката. Если бы он договаривался с кардассианцем, стоило бы считать, что предложение сотрудничества уже сделано, – Гарак поморщился и добавил со сварливой интонацией. – Зиял заявила, что не ожидала ничего другого и согласилась подслушать ваш разговор для моего успокоения. Моего успокоения, только подумайте! Как будто речь о каком-то капризе!

Башир невольно хихикнул, заработал возмущённый взгляд и тут же дипломатично добавил:

– Я бы не назвал бы заботу о правильном выборе деловых партнёров капризом.

И погладил большим пальцем запястье Гарака

– Именно так, – с достоинством подтвердил Гарак, демонстративно не замечая ласку, потом продолжил мягче. – Полагаю, при следующем разговоре с Дукатом следует дать понять, что вы согласны сотрудничать. Только я умоляю вас, сделайте это… потоньше.

– Ты боишься, что он передумает в последний момент? – Башир нахмурился, просчитывая такую возможность. Неожиданная смена намерений у Дуката получилась маловероятной, но поправка на интриги кардассианцев всегда выходила слишком большой.

Гарак тихонько засмеялся.

– Нет, но мне хотелось бы, чтобы вы хоть немного соблюдали правила хорошего тона. Я знаю, как мало вас заботит возможное неодобрение окружающих, но к союзникам стоит проявлять уважение. Даже, – он состроил пренебрежительную гримасу, – к таким.

– Я напомню тебе это, когда вы сцепитесь в следующий раз, – пообещал Башир, заставив Гарака закатить глаза.

Сигнал от двери оборвал наметившийся спор. Башир ощутил, как моментально напрягается тело Гарака в готовности к возможной атаке. Он тоже невольно насторожился. Хотя Башир не опасался нападения, но и дружеских визитов в такое время не ждал. Скорее всего, подумал он, придётся разбираться с новым ЧП. Башир с недовольным стоном поднялся – меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось выбираться из уютных объятий и куда-то идти. Краем глаза он заметил, что Гарак тоже соскользнул с кровати, но не увидел куда.

С лёгким ворчанием под нос Башир открыл дверь. На пороге стояла Лита.

– Кварку плохо, ты нам срочно нужен, – выпалила Лита с таким возбуждением, словно лично организовала Кварку неприятности и теперь хочет убедиться в его скорой кончине.

– Лазарет… – Башир хлопнул себя по груди на месте звёзднофлотского коммуникатора и осёкся, не почувствовав его под ладонью. Оказалось, старая привычка не оставила его даже спустя несколько месяцев.

– Насколько всё серьёзно? – отрывисто спросил он, отходя в глубину комнаты, чтобы переодеться и взять трикодер.

– Ни насколько, – ответила Лита недовольным тоном.

Башир остановился и, недоумевая, обернулся к ней. Лита поджала губы.

– Ты нам срочно нужен, – повторила она с преувеличенной значительностью. – У нас с Ромом в комнате, – и бросила неприкрыто опасливый взгляд на распахнутую дверь в спальню. – Я не имею в виду ничего такого. В смысле…

– Я понял, – прервал её Башир, предположив, что нетипичное поведение Литы связно с Сопротивлением и требуемой конспирацией. – Сейчас оденусь.

– Я подожду снаружи, – Лита снова нервно покосилась в сторону спальни и ретировалась в коридор.

– Почему неопытные заговорщики всегда так любят собираться ночью? – недовольно проворчал Гарак, снова забираясь под одеяло и оттуда наблюдая, как Башир одевается. – Это всегда вызывает намного больше подозрений.

– Обязательно сообщу об этом Кире, – усмехнулся Башир, зевнул и, махнув рукой на прощение, вышел за Литой.


	17. Глава 16

Войдя в каюту Рома и Литы, Башир первым делом увидел постанывавшего на диване Кварка. Это так поразило его, что он остановился и уставился на нежданного пациента, вычисляя, что теперь делать. Он не взял не то что аптечку, даже просто гипоспрей и трикодер.

– Так ему всё-таки плохо? – возмущённо спросил Башир, быстро опускаясь рядом с диваном на колени и касаясь мочки уха кварка.

Пульс был выше нормы, но не настолько, чтобы это внушило опасения.

– Эээ, н-нет. Нет. Б-брат в п-порядке, – выдавил Ром.

Башир резко повернул к нему голову, и лишь тогда заметил Киру с Одо, явно позабавленных ситуацией. Он с облегчением подумал, что дело всё же в Сопротивлении, а не каких-нибудь подпольных наркотиках, после которых нужно чистить кровь, но ни в коем случае не в лазарете.

– Он, он п-просто выпил, – виновато добавил Ром.

Кира ухмыльнулась и поправила:

– Нажрался вдребезги.

Кварк со стоном приподнял голову.

– Ты т’же дум’шь, мне всё эт’ нр’вится, да-а-а? А мн’ не нр’вится! – и снова упал на подушку.

– Это он про Доминион, – пояснила Лита. – Постоянно ноет, что прибыль упала, и жалобы Дамара об одном и том же выслушивать приходится. Все уши прожужжал. Как будто мне с кардассианцами разговаривать не нужно! Хотя я ему сочувствую. Дамар, наверное, очень нудно жалуется. Он же весь такой… нудный, – она наморщила нос.

Башир невпопад вспомнил, что примерно также Лита говорила когда-то о ведеке Часси. Тот время от времени отлавливал дабо-девушек и пытался внушить им, что работать на ференги, некогда сотрудничавшим с Кардассией, недостойно. Дамар явно не занимался ничем подобным, но Баширу едва удалось сдержать смех, живо представив его в мантии Часси и с такой же недовольной физиономией.

– Итак, что у нас случилось? – спросил Башир, поднимаясь и отряхивая брюки от несуществующей пыли.

Глумливая ухмылка Киры моментально сменилась вдохновенным взглядом.

– Благодаря Кварку у нас появился отличный шанс!

Башир обменялся с Одо скептическими взглядами. В плане ведения дел семейство Кварка не вызывало у него особенного доверия. Ром и Лита всегда отличались недальновидностью и могли испортить всё по глупости, а не из злого умысла. Сам же Кварк с точки зрения Башира за хорошую цену продал бы собственные уши – и, к слову, наверняка бы продешевил.

– Это потерял Дамар, – продолжила Кира, взмахивая паддом.

Одо громко хмыкнул и сложил руки на груди.

– Не совсем потерял, – поправилась Кира. – Это неважно. Главное, тут есть доклад Дамара с предложением Дукату уничтожить джем’хадар!

– Отлично! – Башир не смог сдержать широкой улыбки от этого совпадения, и от того, что у него появился великолепный повод поговорить с Дукатом, как выразился бы Гарак, «потоньше». Теперь его предложение из дерзкой и рискованной инициативы превращалось в поддержку чужой идеи, принадлежавшей, к тому же, первому помощнику самого Дуката.

– Да. Мы подбросим этот падд джем’хадар, чтобы стравить их с кардассианцами, – закончила Кира.

– Что?!

– Это же хорошо, да? – с энтузиазмом спросила Лита. – Если они подерутся, то им точно станет не до баджорцев!

Ром закрыл и открыл рот. Башир уставился на Одо, словно хотел получить подтверждение, что он правильно услышал и Кира сказала то, что сказала.

– Это плохая идея, – безапелляционно постановил Одо, но в его ответном взгляде Башир увидел отражение собственной растерянности.

Кира прищурилась, её ноздри затрепетали от негодования.

– А я думаю, это отличная идея! – отрезала она, швырнув падд на стол. – Наконец-то у нас появилась возможность не сидеть сложа руки, а начать действовать.

Одо раздражённо хмыкнул и посмотрел на Башира, явно рассчитывая на поддержку. Но Башир промолчал, пытаясь понять, получится ли переубедить Киру, и стоит ли посвящать её в наметившийся план отравления джем’хадар. Несмотря на то, что он не отличался умением глубоко чувствовать людей, в данном случае Башир быстро пришёл к выводу, что раскрывать Кире все карты рано. По своей воле она бы не приняла необходимость обращаться за помощью к Дукату.

– Кира, ты только всё усложнишь, – сказал Одо, не дождавшись помощи. – И разрушишь то, что удалось построить Шакару. Вряд ли он скажет спасибо.

В ответ Кира только фыркнула.

– Наоборот, – заявила она. – Если кардассианцы начнут враждовать с джем’хадар, им волей-неволей придётся считаться с Баджором, как с единственным возможным союзником. И они больше не смогут так нагло навязывать нам свои условия.

– Думаю, министр Шакар с этим не согласится, – пробормотал Башир.

Кира бросила на него гневный взгляд. Одо подался вперёд и с нажимом повторил.

– Это плохая идея, и мы не станем её использовать. Если у тебя больше нет срочных дел для… – он окинул всех взглядом, словно пересчитывая по головам, – сегодняшнего собрания, то я пойду. Мне надо обойти Променад.

Кира шумно втянула воздух носом и промолчала. Одо наклонил голову в коротком жесте прощания и быстро вышел, сложив руки за спиной. Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Кира резко выдохнула и с силой ударила кулаком по низкому столику. Стоявшая на нём ваза с цветами подпрыгнула и упала на бок.

– Майор, пожалуйста, осторожнее, это подарок моей тётушки! – воскликнула Лита, подхватывая покатившуюся вазу.

– Извини, – процедила сквозь зубы Кира, потом тоже осмотрела всех. Особо долго её взгляд задержался на Башире. Тот попытался выдавить в ответ улыбку, но получилось плохо. – Итак, давайте всё же решим по поводу падда.

– Н-но Одо сказал… – начал Ром, но замолчал и неуверенно огляделся, ища поддержки.

– Одо волнует только его драгоценный порядок. На который мне сейчас плевать! – рыкнула Кира, потом зажмурилась ненадолго, беря себя в руки, и снова открыла глаза. – Мы собрали Сопротивление не для того, чтобы рассказывать друг другу, как страдаем от угнетения, – теперь её голос звучал почти ровно, лишь чуть-чуть подрагивая. – Я согласна, что начинать террор слишком опасно для Баджора. Но теперь у нас есть возможность нанести удар и остаться в стороне. И я не упущу этот шанс! Если, конечно, никто не станет мне мешать.

Её взгляд снова нацелился на Башира, который под ним невольно усомнился, не выхватит ли Кира фазер и не выстрелит ли на поражение, если попробовать её остановить.

– Я считаю, майор права. Сколько можно сидеть, сложа руки? – Лита поставила вазу на стол и присела рядом с мужем. – Конечно, это опасно, кардассианцы подозревают баджорцев в любых своих неприятностях. Но иногда надо рисковать! Если бы мы не устроили забастовку, то не добились бы у Кварка повышения зарплаты. И теперь мы тоже должны действовать, чтобы освободиться!

– Т-ты права, н-надо что-то д-делать, – послушно пробормотал Ром и покосился на Башира. Судя по всему, идея ему не нравилась. Это не было удивительно: хотя Ром не отличался пронырливостью Кварка, но чтобы предсказать грядущие убытки сейчас, особых способностей не требовалось.

Башир едва заметно качнул головой в ответ на взгляд Рома. Отбирать падд у Киры силой стало бы плохой затеей, переубеждать её в таком настроении – тоже. Поэтому он, быстро перебрав все доступные варианты, дипломатично сказал:

– Я одобряю твоё предложение.

«Простите, Кира» – добавил он про себя с сожалением, но безо всякого стыда, потому что действительно не видел иного выхода.

– Но так дела не ведутся! – вскликнул Ром, вскакивая. – Мы обманываем партнёра, который может нам навредить! Мы Одо обманываем, а он всегда, всегда докапывается до правды! И вообще всё это опасно! – его взгляд замер на Лите.

Кира поджала губы.

– Мы не бизнесом ференги занимаемся, а борьбой за свободу! Но если ты боишься…

– Ром не боится, он очень храбрый! – воинственно перебила Лита, затем повернулась к мужу. – Не волнуйся за меня. И за Кварка тоже. Даже если кардассианцы заподозрят подлог, про нас никто не подумает. Дамару же нравится Кварк, а мы семья.

Ром открыл рот и опять невольно глянул на Башира, словно надеясь на помощь. «Молчи» – одними губами сказал Башир и сильно пожалел, что не знает языка ференги и не умеет подобно Гараку понятно намекнуть на что угодно только лишь выражением лица. На всякий случай Башир ещё и подмигнул. Ром замер, его вид стал совершенно растерянным: смысл гримас Башира остался для него плохо понятен. Однако он неохотно пробормотал.

– Н-ну хорошо.

Кира тут же расслабилась.

– Вот поэтому я всегда уважала тебя больше Кварка. Не беспокойся, я уверена, что у нас всё получится. Во всяком случае, раз Джулиан не возражает, значит, шансы велики.

– Достаточны, – невозмутимо подтвердил Башир, гадая, одобрил бы его Гарак, или же раскритиковал за плохую ложь. Во взгляде Рома после его ответа ясно отразилось сомнение, но Кира только кивнула с довольным видом. Она прошла туда-сюда по комнате, размышляя над дальнейшими действиями. Башир терпеливо ждал, не рискуя предлагать собственные варианты.

Наконец Кира остановилась и повернулась к ним.

– Я предлагаю Рому подбросить падд джем’хадар в баре. Тогда, во-первых, никто не заподозрит подлог, всё будет выглядеть, как будто Дамар просто потерял его. А во-вторых, это проще всего, Ром всё равно там постоянно торчит.

– В м’ём баре! – вдруг выкрикнул Кварк, садясь прямо. – Они д’стали с’деть в моём баре и ни… нич’го не пить! Жмоты! – и он снова рухнул на подушки.

Башир едва заметно кивнул Рому. Тот вздохнул и согласился с Кирой:

– Я в-всё сделаю. М-меня никто н-не заметит.

Лита просияла.

– Ты у меня герой!

– Вот и решили, – с удовлетворением утвердила Кира и положила падд рядом с вазой. – Когда всё произойдёт, расскажем Одо и Джейку.

– Кстати, где Джейк? – спросил Башир. – Почему его нет?

Кира пожала плечами.

– Он пишет очередную статью. Я не хотела мешать.

Башир спросил себя, означало ли это, что она всё же видела шаткость своих планов и не хотела втягивать в авантюру сына Сиско, или же просто настолько не воспринимала Джейка всерьёз.

– Ладно, нам пора, – сказала Кира и направилась к двери. У самого выхода она остановилась, вопросительно посмотрев на Башира.

– Пожалуй, я задержусь. Мне не нравится состояние Кварка, хочу его осмотреть. Всегда есть риск алкогольного отравления, – и, увидев, что Кира начинает хмуриться, быстро добавил. – А ещё я никогда не видел по-настоящему пьяного ференги. Я думал, у них иммунитет.

Кира ухмыльнулась.

– Просто ты никогда не бывал в «Кварк’с» с Джадзией.

Башир дождался, пока за ней закроется дверь, только тогда с облегчением выдохнул и снова присел рядом с Кварком. Невольно пожалев об оставленном трикодере, он на всякий случай расстегнул Кварку ворот для лучшего доступа воздуха и осмотрел уши, которые у ференги служили лучшим индикатором физического состояния. Башир не беспокоился, что Кварк и в самом деле ухитрился отравиться спиртом, это было почти невероятно, но профессиональные привычки давали о себе знать.

– Что-нибудь нужно? – с тревогой спросила Лита. – Ему в самом деле стало плохо?

– Он будет в порядке.

Башир поднялся. Ром и Лита смотрели на него с одинаковым вниманием.

– Ээээ… – Башир замялся, стараясь придумать достоверный предлог, чтобы задержаться ещё немного и, главное, заставить их отвернуться.

– Л-лита, п-послушай, – ещё более неровным голосом, чем обычно позвал Ром.

– Да, дорогой, – та моментально обернулась к нему.

– Я-я-я х-хотел…

Ром указал взглядом на стол поверх её плеча. Башир быстро подхватил падд Дамара и отступил к двери, пряча его за спину.

– Я-я-я п-просто х-хотел сказать, к-какая т-ты красивая, – выдохнул Ром, и его уши потемнели от прилива крови.

– О, дорогой, ты такой романтик! – ахнула Лита.

– Я пойду. Не стану вам мешать, – с преувеличенной бодростью сказал Башир и ретировался.

Отойдя от каюты Кварка на пару коридоров, он громко выдохнул и посмотрел на зажатый в руке падд. При всей своей наивности, Лита могла заметить пропажу, догадаться о его вмешательстве и прийти выяснять отношения или, хуже того, обратиться за советом к Кире. Башир сомневался, что Ром сможет это предотвратить. Даже ему самому не всегда удавалось отговорить Литу делать то, что она считала нужным. Поэтому не стоило тянуть до утра, несмотря на позднее время.

– Ладно, значит «потоньше», – пробормотал Башир себе под нос и решительно направился к каюте Дуката.

~

Когда Дукат попросил Зиял намекнуть Баширу на необходимость важного конфиденциального разговора, он никак не ожидал, что его приглашение окажется принято таким образом. Хотя позже он думал, что с его стороны было немного опрометчиво не предвидеть развитие событий.

Входной сигнал разбудил Дуката посреди смутно неприятного сна, в котором он пытался спасти от потопа баджорские древние свитки. Он убирал их с затопленного пола, на стулья, на стол, на полки, но свитки упрямо падали обратно в воду, чтобы размокнуть и погибнуть. Дуката ужасно раздражала такая самостоятельность пергамента, но он продолжал упрямо вытаскивать его, сушить и складывать повыше. Потом один из свитков, испещрённый огненными буквами, противно заверещал, и Дукат вынырнул в реальность. Входной сигнал звенел с наглой требовательностью.

С неудовольствием подумав, что этот проклятый писк наверняка разбудил Зиял, Дукат встал, накинул халат и быстро прошёл к двери. Он успел в красках представить, как обрушит свой гнев на голову любого, кто стоит за порогом, включая Виюна и Одо. Это были сладкие мечты, пусть даже Дукат прекрасно знал, что никогда не воплотит их в реальность, не с Одо или Виюном точно.

Распахнув дверь, он растерялся, но почти тут же осознал, что даже не удивлён.

– Не становится ли это традицией, доктор? – насмешливо спросил Дукат, отступая, чтобы пропустить незваного гостя.

На всякий случай он окинул коридор взглядом перед тем, как закрыть дверь, но и на этот раз Гарака не было. Или, во всяком случае, не было заметно.

– Простите, но дело слишком важное, – скороговоркой ответил Башир безо всякого раскаяния.

Впрочем, скорее Дуката бы поразило, если бы его гость вдруг засмущался. Он покосился на дверь в комнату Зиял, ничуть не сомневаясь, что та проснулась от шума. Зиял всегда спала чутко, как почти любой кардассианец, и при этом её слух был острым, как у баджорцев. Дукат ещё не знал точно, зачем пришёл Башир, однако сам факт полуночного визита говорил о какой-то проблеме. Втягивать Зиял в сомнительные авантюры Дукату не хотелось, а её типично баджорская склонность не проходить мимо волнующих событий только усиливали его беспокойство.

Однако Дукат понимал, что не сможет перенести разговор с Баширом в другое место, и уж тем более не может пригласить его в спальню, даже ради попытки отгородиться от Зиял двумя стенами. Дукат мысленно вздохнул, изобразил приветливую улыбку и сел в кресло, жестом разрешая Баширу присоединиться. Тот, впрочем, проигнорировал приглашение. Стоял, в упор рассматривая Дуката и похлопывая ребром падда по раскрытой ладони.

Несмотря на понятное желание поторопить гостя с объяснением причин своего визита, Дукат выдержал положенную вежливую паузу, потом спросил:

– Доктор, собираетесь ли вы по всем правилам завести светскую беседу, или мы перейдём к делу?

Башир фыркнул в ответ, но его плечи слегка расслабились, и он остановил ритмичные постукивания.

– Не буду позориться, пытаясь придумать по-кардассиански тонкую формулировку, поэтому просто прочитайте, – и протянул Дукату падд.

Тот поколебался мгновение, вдруг охваченный подозрениями. Слишком часто случалось так, что переданные мнимым союзником сведения оборачивались против доверчивого простака. Дукат не считал себя глупцом и не видел причин угодить в подобную ловушку – здесь, сейчас, именно с этим человеком – но привычные опасения всё равно поднялись в нём, заставляя колебаться и пересматривать свою позицию.

Однако его неуверенность длилась совсем недолго, сомневаться в собственных силах и прогнозах слишком сильно Дукат не умел. Он взял падд и позволил удивлению отразиться на лице, когда понял, что держит личный инструмент Дамара. Дукат коротко посмотрел на Башира. Тот стоял вытянувшись и ждал. Дукат снова опустил взгляд и открыл предложенный документ.

По мере чтения в нём поднимались удовлетворение и страх. Дамар хоть в какой-то мере научился прогнозировать ситуацию, а также смог правильно оформить свою позицию, не опускаясь до вопросов в лоб. Башир принёс падд, и это скорее всего было по федеральному незамутнённым предложением сотрудничества. Но мысль, как к Баширу вообще попал личный падд Дамара, и кто ещё видел этот доклад, заставила гребни Дуката приподняться в позиции агрессивной защиты.

– Гарак украл? – спросил он.

– Нет, падд нашли в «Кварк’с», – мгновенно ответил Башир, помялся и добавил. – Не я. Мне передали. Ну, я сам взял, на самом деле, это хотели использовать, чтобы… – он остановился и оценивающе оглядел Дуката, прикидывая, стоит ли разглашать подробности.

Дукат очень медленно опустил падд на стол и слегка оттолкнул его самыми кончиками пальцев, с осторожностью отвращения, словно он был покрыт слоем ядовитой слизи. Больше всего в тот момент Дуката волновало, кто мог видеть доклад, и сколько копий сделать. Поскольку речь шла о баре, становилось ясно, что в деле замешан Кварк. Вести с ним дела Дукату обычно нравилось, но он никогда не позволил бы ни одному ференги узнать что-то настолько важное. Кварк мог продать что угодно кому угодно, если только считал это безопасным для себя. Дукат подумал, что его следует устранить, но почти сразу отложил эту идею, потому что только глупец не устроил бы всё так, чтобы компромат выплыл наружу в случае смерти владельца. Глупцом Кварк не был.

– Вам не стоит опасаться, что это выплывет наружу, – с отчётливо успокаивающей интонацией сказал Башир.

Дукат ожёг его бешеным взглядом и процедил сквозь зубы:

– Я бы решил, что вы издеваетесь, если бы не был так хорошо знаком с наивностью федералов.

Он до боли стиснул кулаки, заставляя себя успокоиться и не думать о том, как со всей силы бьёт Дамара лицом о стол или стреляет в Кварка из фазера на полной мощности.

– Нет, правда, вам нечего опасаться, – повторил Башир после некоторого молчания, дождавшись, когда кровь немного отольёт от гребней Дуката. – К Виюну жаловаться на ваше предательство эти люди не побегут. Без падда, во всяком случае.

– А с паддом побежали бы? – мгновенно вцепился в оговорку Дукат. – Именно это они собирались сделать? Но достаточно даже копии файла.

Башир немного помялся.

– Вообще-то, вас лично подставлять не собирались, – признался он, – Падд хотели подбросить джем’хадар, чтобы стравить с кардассианцами и таким образом ослабить Доминион.

Дукат только закатил глаза на фразу «не хотели подставить». По его мнению, большего повода Виюну бы не понадобилось.

– Но я подумал, что раз уж вы… в смысле, ваш помощник решил их отравить, а у меня есть яд, то намного проще ослабить Доминион, реализовав эту идею, – закончил Башир.

 – Есть? – переспросил Дукат. – Не требует разработки?

Башир пожал плечами, вдруг огляделся и наконец сел, тщательно поддёрнув брюки на коленях. Резко провёл по ним, разглаживая несуществующие складки, и опять посмотрел на Дуката.

– У меня было несколько месяцев для работы, поэтому да, именно «есть». Завтра контрольная группа джем’хадар получит первую порцию. Недели за две я смогу окончательно установить срок выведения армии из строя. Дальше останется только дождаться, когда вайт сделает свою работу, и подготовиться к этому, – Башир замолчал, глядя откровенно выжидательно.

Дукат рассматривал его в ответ с неприкрытым любопытством. Он не сомневался, что Башир давно дошёл до озвученной идеи, но был уверен, что потратит немало усилий на уговоры воспользоваться шансом. Помня о совместной работе с Сиско, Дукат заготовил множество очень убедительных доводов, в первую очередь касательно пренебрежения слишком жёсткими рамками морали мирного времени. Он не ожидал, что его поставят перед фактом запуска биологического оружия, да ещё с такой небрежной простотой.

– Это была идея Гарака? – наконец спросил Дукат.

Предположение ему не понравилось. Он сомневался, что Гарак согласился бы с ним сотрудничать. Скорее попытался бы превратить в возможного виноватого на случай неудачи заговора.

Башир демонстративно застонал.

– Да что вы привязались к Гараку?! Он что, единственный, кто может додуматься до такой, прямо скажем, элементарной вещи?! Если вы не забыли, Дукат, это у меня повышенный IQ! И я в состоянии оценить перспективы! Я вообще с самого начала планировал что-то в таком духе! – он запнулся и добавил тише. – Ну, вообще, я планировал освободить джем’хадар от зависимости, но раз уж это оказалось невозможно…

– Я с самого начала знал, что вам нельзя доверять, – с чувством заверил Дукат.

Он снова стал изучать Башира, признавшись себе, что застигнут врасплох. Лёгкость совместных обедов и принципиальная откровенность ввели его в заблуждение. Дукат с неудовольствием понял, что позволил себе поддаться стереотипам о неспособности землян к сложным интригам, а потому упустил слишком много.

Конечно, Башир не умел скрываться за плотной завесой двусмысленностей и полуправд, как делали кардассианцы. Зато он отлично смог замаскироваться с помощью своей прямоты. Это вызвало в Дукате прилив уважения, но одновременно и опаски, заставив разом вспомнить все пропагандистские вымыслы о по-варварски разрушительной природе землян. У него мелькнула мысль, что часть из них могла оказаться всего лишь чуть приукрашенной правдой.

С баджорцами в этом плане всё-таки проще, решил Дукат. Они, по крайней мере, никогда не пытались казаться мирными и безобидными, а сразу откровенно заявляли о своих намерениях.

– В общем, если вы не против, приходите завтра в лабораторию где-нибудь к обеду, – снова заговорил Башир. – Я разберусь с джем’хадар, и мы сможем обсудить детали плана.

– В лабораторию? – переспросил Дукат с сарказмом. – В которую в любой момент могут явиться Виюн, Одо, джем’хадар, доктор Немад и кто угодно ещё? Я готов заподозрить, что вы собираетесь меня подставить или покончить жизнь самоубийством замысловатым способом.

Башир смутился.

– Если у вас есть другие варианты…

– Я приду на обед в вашу каюту, – снисходительно сообщил Дукат, несколько секунд полюбовавшись его растерянностью. – В конце концов, я обязан нанести ответный визит после того, как вы несколько раз бывали у меня. Кстати, вы упомянули, что какой-то план у вас уже есть?

Башир тут же приободрился и усмехнулся краем рта.

– Не совсем у меня. На этот раз, – он выделил эти слова голосом, – постарался действительно Гарак. И вы бы знали, как я его убеждал, что без вас не обойтись! – Башир выдал мученическую гримасу.

Дукат позволил себе лёгкую усмешку. Сейчас он не сомневался в искренности Башира. Кто бы не поверил, что Гарак сопротивлялся перспективе просить о помощи своего «заклятого друга»! Однако теперь Дуката не оставляла уверенность, что за честностью Башира стоит точное понимание, какой эффект окажут его слова на собеседника. Дукат не собирался позволять провести себя ещё раз.

– Я обязательно загляну к вам завтра, – с милейшей улыбкой согласился он.

– Отлично, – Башир поднялся. – Я буду вас ждать. И… – он кивнул на падд, по-прежнему лежавший на столе, – скажите, что ли, Дамару, чтобы больше не надирался в «Кварк’с» в обнимку с важными документами. Это как-то неосторожно.

Дукат заулыбался ещё слаще.

– Доктор, можете не сомневаться, я разберусь со своим подчинённым.

Башир нервно повёл плечами.

– Ну… не обязательно его убивать. Наверное, – сказал он. Дукат продолжал по-прежнему улыбаться. – Впрочем, ваше дело, – пробормотал Башир себе под нос, скомкано попрощался и торопливо вышел.

Дукат тут же убрал с лица прежнее выражение и слегка побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла, разглядывая падд. На Кардассии отдавали под расстрел за куда меньшие промахи, но несмотря на всю ярость от глупости Дамара, уничтожить его Дукат всё ещё не хотел.

– Вы договорились с Джулианом, да, папа?

От голоса Зиял он невольно вздрогнул и вскочил на ноги.

Она стояла на пороге совей комнаты с довольным видом.

– Извини, я немного слышала…

– Нет, – с нажимом оборвал Дукат.

Зиял дважды моргнула, её улыбка застыла, разом став натянутой.

– Но папа…

Дукат в два шага приблизился к ней и крепко ухватил за плечи.

– Ты спала и совершенно ничего не слышала, – выделяя каждое слово, проговорил он.

Рот Зиял приоткрылся, но она молчала. Потом сжала губы в линию и тихо ответила.

– Хорошо, папа, если ты так хочешь.

Медленно выдохнув, Дукат прижался лбом к её лбу и закрыл глаза. Больше всего он боялся, что Зиял окажется втянута в его рисковую операцию и пострадает. Хотя в случае его поражения она бы оказалась в смертельной опасности независимо от того, знала обо всём или нет, и это укрепяло уверенность Дуката в том, что он не имеет права проиграть.

– Только скажи – ты не прикажешь в самом деле казнить Дамара? Он грубый солдафон, но ты же его любишь. – спросила Зиял.

Дукат ухмыльнулся, не открывая глаз. Про себя он уже признал поражение перед собственной добротой, но вслух сказал.

– Я ещё думаю, что с ним сделать.

~

Утро Гарака прошло муторно и тревожно. Он плохо выспался, в чём с внутренним удовольствием обвинял Башира, его неожиданно проснувшийся сексуальный интерес и нелепые игры в заговорщиков с Кирой. На самом деле, причиной послужила собственная нервозность Гарака. Даже после того, как Башир вернулся и они, наконец, легли, он не смог заснуть. Гарак заново перебирал в мыслях все аргументы за и против, составлял десятки планов того, как именно Дукат их предаст, тщательно представлял сотни случайных мелочей, способных привести к гибели.

Служба в Обсидиановом ордене научила Гарака бодрствовать до нескольких суток подряд, не теряя способности полноценно думать и действовать. Но без нормальной порции сна он всегда ощущал себя особенно уязвимым и становился как никогда раздражительным.

В очередной раз покосившись на Дамара, Гарак с мрачным удовлетворением отметил, что утро не задалось не только у него. Дамар был буквально серым и пялился в инженерную панель пустым взглядом. Таким обречённым Гарак его ещё не видел. Даже после попытки покушения Дамар откровенно боялся, но в отчаяние не впадал. Сейчас же он выглядел полностью раздавленным. Время от времени Дамар начинал набирать текст, но почти сразу его стирал. И хотя Гарак не смог приблизиться достаточно, чтобы прочитать, его опыт подсказывал, что речь шла о чём-то вроде завещания или, возможно, сентиментального прощального послания.

Эти действия были преждевременны, во всяком случае, так представлялось Гараку. Он знал Дуката достаточно хорошо и ожидал, что личные привязанности того возобладают над здравым смыслом.

Потратив почти половину дня на безмолвное перечисление себе самому всех недостатков Дуката, бесполезное беспокойство и столь же бесполезные наблюдения за Дамаром, Гарак дождался времени обеда и поспешил к каюте Башира. Ему иррационально хотелось прибыть туда раньше Дуката, словно это каким-то образом утверждало его приоритетное право на территорию и её хозяина. Когда Гарак поймал это своё намерение, то в очередной раз укорил себя за недопустимую эмоциональность, но совсем равнодушно. Башир стал его слабым местом слишком давно, и было поздно пытаться выкорчевать из души эту привязанность. Особенно после того, как Гарак выяснил, что она взаимна.

Его мысли метнулись к прошлой ночи: к словам Башира, очевидному волнению в его голосе и откровенной радости, к теплу его тела, даримому с безоглядной щедростью. Гарак всё ещё чувствовал себя немного ошеломлённым, сбитым всем этим с толку. Он слишком привык, что его чувства либо безответны, либо недопустимы в силу внешних обстоятельств, либо просто преходящи. Раньше никогда не совпадало так, чтобы партнёр его принимал и в то же время их не связывали долг и закон. И теперь при мысли о сопернике, о ком-то, кто придёт и попробует отнять у него место рядом с Баширом, Гарак испытывал страх, злость и желание отстаивать своё всеми доступными способами.

При этом он отчётливо осознавал, что, во-первых, силы всё равно придётся бросить на иную задачу, а во-вторых, всё его опасения беспочвенны. Башир умел врать при необходимости, но в том, что касалось романтических или дружеских связей всегда проявлял беспечную открытость. Гарак не сомневался, что признания были искренними, и что Дукат не интересует Башира иначе, как помощник в сложном деле. Но он всё равно не мог избавиться от ревности и опасений, и постепенно, сам того не замечая, ускорял шаг, приближаясь к нужному коридору.

Гарак успел прибыть первым и улыбнулся про себя, довольный этим. Башир сидел на диване, напряжённо выпрямившись и закрыв глаза. На столе стояло несколько тарелок с разными сэндвичами, графин с соком и три падда. Гарак открыл рот, чтобы возмущенно вопросить «и это вы называете обедом?!», но тут же закрыл его, не сказав ни слова.

Он окинул стол оценивающим взглядом. Встречать гостя таким скудным меню на Кардассии посчитали бы проявлением личной неприязни при сохранении формальной вежливости, и в целом посыл можно было бы расценить, как знак «вы мне не нравитесь, но я готов с вами работать». Гарак решил, что это идеально подходит для обеда с Дукатом.

Улыбнувшись про себя, он бесшумно скользнул вперёд, заходя Баширу за спину. Несколько лет назад это было одним из его любимых развлечений: незаметно подобраться и удивить своего доктора проявлением великолепных навыков агента Обсидианового ордена. Со временем, правда, Башир пугался всё меньше, а сейчас и вовсе развернулся за пару мгновений до того, как Гарак до него дотронулся.

– Привет, – на лице Башира сверкнула улыбка. – Надеюсь, ты готов проявить силу воли и не убивать Дуката ещё немного.

Гарак покачал головой, не одобряя шутку. Он почти обиделся за подозрение в подобной несдержанности! При этом его рука машинально опустилась, чтобы дотронуться до спрятанного под одеждой фазера. Ни в коем случае не собираясь нападать на Дуката, Гарак считал необходимым подготовиться к возможной атаке с его стороны.

– Кстати, Дамар там ещё живой? – с деланым равнодушием спросил Башир. Гарак отчётливо уловил за небрежностью его интонации настоящее волнение и закатил глаза.

– Вы слишком добры, мой дорогой. Постоянно тратите силы на беспокойство за посторонних. Но если уж так хотите знать, Дамар в порядке. Пока. Правда, кажется, немного не в настроении.

На этот раз фыркнул Башир и склонился над своими паддами. Гарак заметил, что его спина и шея слишком напряжены. Очевидно, причиной была не тревога за жизнь Дамара. Немного поколебавшись, Гарак положил ладони Баширу на плечи и надавил, слегка, только спрашивая разрешения. В ответ он получил невнятный, но определённо одобрительный возглас и усилил нажим.

Мышцы ощущались под пальцами необычно, и Гарак испытывал определённое смущение, в открытую прикасаясь к месту, где должны находиться гребни. Для кардассианцев не существовало проблемы с затеканием спины или плеч, и подобный массаж для них всегда носил двусмысленный оттенок, даже если речь шла о представителе другой расы. В иное время Гарак бы, скорее всего, не сделал ничего подобного, остановленный внутренними границами приличий. Но на этот раз он не смог устоять перед желанием ещё раз ощупать, в буквальном смысле, предложенную Баширом близость, кроме того хотел сделать ему приятное.

Ответом было блаженное мычание. Гарак прикрыл глаза, чужое удовольствие словно перетекало к нему через руки, и он совершенно забыл о том, где и зачем находится, пока дверь с шипением не открылась. Гарак быстро отступил от Башира и развернулся к званому, но нежеланному гостю. Дукат скривил губы, разглядывая их.

– Обычно в таких случаях запирают дверь, – бросил он примитивную подначку, переступая порог, – и не приглашают посторонних.

Гарак ощупал его взглядом и наткнулся на едва заметную неровность одежды, которая возникла явно не из-за небрежности или плохо сидящей ткани. Прежде чем оформилась мысль, рука Гарака опустилась к фазеру, чтобы было проще выхватить его при нападении. Дукат зеркально повторил это движение, отстав, может быть, на долю секунды, и Гарак сам не понял, почему ещё через миг они застыли, наставив друг на друга оружие.

– Прекратите сейчас же! – вскочил с места Башир, вставая между ними. – Мы собирались договариваться. Знаете, что значит это слово? Оно значит, что мы обсуждаем условия сотрудничества без ударов и выстрелов!

Гарак быстро облизнул пересохшие губы. Башир стоял на прицеле двух фазеров, и если сам он не собирался нажимать спуск, остановить Дуката в случае чего не имел никакой возможности. Пусть даже у того тоже не было разумных причин для выстрела, Гарака накрыло приступом мгновенной паники.

– Вряд ли кто-то в Альфа-квадранте знает слово «договариваться» лучше, чем кардассианцы, – с опасной мягкостью произнёс Дукат. – И я полностью готов начать переговоры, как только мой старый друг Гарак прекратит в меня целиться.

– Вообще-то сейчас он целится в меня, – заметил Башир и повернулся к Гараку, который застыл, внезапно не в состоянии пошевелиться.

Миг Башир смотрел на него, потом резко вздохнул, наклонился через спинку дивана и вынул фазер из пальцев Гарака. Прошла ещё одна очень длинная секунда, после которой Дукат медленно опустил руку.

– Я поверю, что у него больше не припрятано оружие, которое можно пустить в ход против меня, – наполовину насмешливо, наполовину враждебно сказал он.

– Откуда бы мы его взяли?! – риторически спросил Башир. – Что отобрали у подосланных вами убийц, тем и пользуемся.

– Да, в самом деле, разве бы я смог украсть ещё один фазер у твоих очень опытных солдат, – подхватил Гарак, из-под ресниц наблюдая за противником. Он полагал, что окажется только полезно, если Дукат сочтёт его вооружённым.

Башир послал предупреждающий взгляд и небрежно сунул фазер в карман. Гарак с лёгкостью вернул бы оружие, но не видел в этом смысла. Им действительно требовалось договориться.

Дукат осторожно приблизился.

– Итак, чем ты можешь похвастаться, портной? Каким волшебным способом сшить все нужные кусочки в одно платье? – бросил он с деланым высокомерием.

Гарак недовольно поджал губы, но решил проигнорировать очередную подначку, ради Кардассии ему приходилось переносить куда более жестокие оскорбления. Он уже собрался начать излагать план, когда дверь снова распахнулась.

– Джулиан, как ты собираешься?.. – Кира шагнула через порог и застыла, впившись взглядом в Дуката. – А он что здесь делает?!


	18. Глава 17

Кира поняла, что случилось непредвиденное, как только вошла в «Кварк’с» на обед и встретилась взглядом с Ромом. Его испуганный вид и её инстинкт подпольщика мгновенно соединились во вспышку яркой тревоги. Кира проигнорировала приглашающий взмах рукой баджорских СБ-шников и решительно направилась к Рому. То, как он постарался тут же укрыться в служебном помещении, только усилило её подозрения. Вытрясти подробности не составило труда, для ференги Ром поразительно плохо умел врать.

Известие о том, что падд оказался у Башира, Киру почти не встревожило. Она поверила его словам о приемлемости плана, и теперь решила, что причина неожиданных изменений плана – недоверие к семье Кварка. В какой-то мере Кира это даже понимала, хотя ей очень не понравилось самоуправство Башира. Оно могло слишком им помешать и даже кого-то выдать. Кроме того, Кира забеспокоилась, не попадёт ли падд к Гараку, которому она до сих пор не верила.

Первой по-настоящему неприятной неожиданностью для Киры оказалось присутствие в каюте Башира Дуката. На мгновение что-то внутри неё сжалось, как перед смертельной дракой, а в голове промелькнули все способы убить кардассианца, не имея в распоряжении фазера или силы клингона, необходимой, чтобы сломать широкую шею. Мысли Киры были целиком заняты паддом Дамара, поэтому она моментально связала появление Дуката с ним, и лишь выпалив свой вопрос подумала, что это может быть случайным совпадением, раз Башир пытался создать видимость хороших отношений с ним.

– А, майор Кира, вы очень вовремя, – с тенью настороженности протянул Дукат, глядя не на Киру, а на Башира. – Доктор пригласил на обед и вас тоже?

– На обед? – нахмурившись, Кира посмотрела на стол, где валялось несколько паддов и стояло несколько тарелок с разными сэндвичами, как всегда, когда Башир приглашал гостей. Она перевела взгляд на Дуката, прикидывая, что покажется менее подозрительным: сделать вид, что действительно пришла в гости, или вытащить Башира в коридор под каким-нибудь предлогом, или попытаться выставить Дуката, да и Гарака заодно. Последнюю мысль, пусть и очень соблазнительную, пришлось отбросить почти сразу.

– Да. Да! – Башир, наконец, встрепенулся. – Проходите, Кира, садитесь, нам надо... поесть. И обсудить кое-что важное. Нам всем. И, наверное, Одо. Хотя звать его сейчас, наверное, покажется странным.

– Я полагаю, майор всё расскажет Одо позже, – мягко сказал Гарак, обходя диван и с достоинством садясь с краю.

Его неизменная любезность сегодня показалась Кире чуточку напряжённой, что было неудивительно в присутствии Дуката.

– Да, в самом деле, доктор Башир, – Дукат с такой же чуть неестественной небрежностью приблизился к столу и остановился явно в поисках стула. Садиться на диван рядом с Гараком он не собирался. Кира стиснула зубы, гадая, будет ли очень ненатурально, если вот прямо сейчас она вспомнит о каком-нибудь очень важном деле и оставит их сборище. Есть в компании Гарака и Дуката ей не хотелось совершенно. Но её остановило то, что ей требовалось всё же переговорить с Баширом, когда Дукат уйдёт.

– До этого я знакомил вас с кухней Кардассии. Полагаю, вы должны оказать мне ответную любезность и позволить оценить кухню землян, – продолжил Дукат, с сомнением изучая единственный стул, стоявший в углу комнаты.

– Сэндвичи, – кивнул Башир на стол.

Дукат издал неопределённый сдавленный звук и уставился на него с искренним шоком.

– Или вы можете выбрать в репликаторе, что захотите, – добавил Башир с ноткой неуверенности и быстро посмотрел на Гарака.

– Я был лучшего мнения о… вас, – с холодным неодобрением сообщил Дукат, враз охватывая взглядом их обоих.

На лице Башира появилась смесь досады и смущения, Гарак сидел с видом человека, который не имеет никакого отношения к происходящему.

– Я прошу прощения? – с очевидной вопросительной интонацией произнёс Башир.

Кира, несмотря на напряжение, фыркнула от смеха. У помешанных на правилах застольного приличия кардассианцев такое предложение наверняка считалось кощунством. Но даже чуть расслабившись от этого мимолётного веселья, Кира продолжала пытаться понять, что происходит. Всё это слишком мало походило на заранее подготовленный совместный обед. Она бы решила, что здесь готовится заговор, но не могла представить, в чём он может заключаться. Подозревать предательство Кира ещё не была готова.

Башир набычился, ещё секунду сверлил макушку Гарака мрачным взглядом, потом посмотрел на Дуката и выпалил:

– И вообще, мы всё равно собрались не есть, а обсуждать уничтожение джем’хадар! Кира, сядьте, пожалуйста, я сейчас всё объясню.

Дукат изобразил вежливое недоумение. Повисла тишина.

– Вы собрались что? – после паузы переспросила Кира, подходя ближе к Баширу. Гарак тихонько сместился по дивану так, что оказался почти между ними.

Башир агрессивно вздёрнул подбородок и заявил:

– Вы же сами хотели сражаться с Доминионом! Теперь у нас есть прекрасная возможность избавиться от джем’хадар, ну а что при помощи гала Дуката, – он бросил на означенного гала короткий взгляд, – так ради победы вседа приходится чем-то жертвовать. В смысле, Дукат, я не пытаюсь вас оскорбить.

– Ты мне соврал, – медленно произнесла Кира, пока в её голове мучительно складывалась вся картина происходящего. – И решил сотрудничать с этими ради того, чтобы очистить станцию от джем’хадар?

Это казалось ей ужасно глупым и нелепым, и Кира не могла понять, как вообще надо думать, чтобы решить, будто такая мелочь стоит того, чтобы оказаться в милости кардассианцев и тем более Дуката.

– Не станцию, – поправил Башир. – Альфа-квадрант, – он рвано вздохнул. – Простите, я не видел другого выхода.

Кулаки Киры сжались, ей очень захотелось ударить Башира, со всей силы, чтобы брызнула кровь и осколки зубов. Но присутствие Дуката и Гарака заставило её сдержаться, а слова «Альфа-квадрант» зацепились за сознание.

– Что значит «Альфа-квадрант»?

– А вот это, майор Кира, мы сейчас и собираемся выяснить, – вкрадчиво вклинился Дукат. – Возможно, вам лучше сесть, – он поставил рядом с ней единственный имевшийся в комнате стул и тут же отступил. – Доктор, это крайне невежливо с вашей стороны, но если больше ничего нет, то давайте ваши… сэндвичи, – слово прозвучало с непередаваемой гаммой отвращения.

– Вы правда можете заказать что-то в репликаторе, – с чуть виноватой растерянностью начал Башир, но Дукат нетерпеливо махнул рукой.

– Оставьте. Дело не в факте наличия еды. Я думал, вы уже понимаете такие вещи, – в этой фразе прорезалась толика яда.

Башир нервно побарабанил пальцами по спинке дивана, на лице Гарака появилось странное выражение, смесь насмешки, вызова и раздражения.

– Так, – громко сказала Кира, предупреждая его возможную реплику, и села. – Я не желаю выслушивать ваши обмены колкостями. Давайте перейдём к делу. Что вы, во имя Пророков, собираетесь делать?! Устроить геноцид?!

Башир едва заметно дёрнулся.

– Я не думаю, что в Федерации расценят это таким образом, – мягко ответил Гарак. – Джем’хадар – не самостоятельная раса, они – оружие, созданное Доминионом для порабощения гуманоидов. Мы просто хотим лишить их этого оружия. Уверен, капитан Сиско со мной бы согласился, если бы присутствовал на нашей дружеской встрече.

Дукат медленно кивнул на эти слова.

– Кардассианцы! – выплюнула Кира с отвращением.

Башир обошёл диван, одну тарелку с сэндвичами протянул Дукату, другую взял сам и сел на максимально удалённом расстоянии от Гарака, у самого края. Дукат с невозмутимым видом принял свою порцию, отошёл немного и устроился прямо на полу так, что его могли без помех видеть и Кира, и Башир.

– Это вайт, конечно, – начал Башир, беря в руку сэндвич и тут же о нём забывая. – У меня есть один безвредный вариант разбавки и два возможных замедленных яда, формулы которых Виюн не забраковал. Сейчас я проверяю контрольную группу. Большая часть получили безвредный вайт, и четверо – испорченный.

– Вы не боитесь, что смерть четверых солдат заставит Виюна отклонить ваши разработки? – спросил Дукат.

Кира промолчала, она всё ещё пыталась осознать происходящее. Когда Башир упомянул Альфа-квадрант в первый раз, масштаб мероприятия до неё ещё дошёл. Теперь Кира начинала видеть весь размах этого террористического акта, ошеломляюще огромного и в то же время очевидного. Она не понимала, как нужная мысль не пришла ей в голову ещё в тот момент, когда Башир сообщил, что Виюн допустил его до работы с вайтом. Наверное, подумала она, просто следует родиться кардассианцем, чтобы сходу догадываться о подобных вещах. Она почувствовала мгновенный чуточку брезгливый интерес, каким образом Гарак уговорил Башира войти в игру.

– Яд должен проявлять себя постепенно и сработать, когда накопится в организме. Все нужные мне признаки я увижу заранее. Когда это случится, мы просто устраним подопытных, – он посмотрел на Киру и на всякий случай пояснил. – С помощью, например, несчастного случая или теракта.

– У майора несравненный опыт, она легко организует маленькую неприятность, – в голосе Дуката послышалась оценочная задумчивость.

Кира вдохнула, чтобы выпалить «я ещё не согласилась иметь с вами дело!» и ничего не сказала. В её голове металось огромное число мыслей. О том, что всё это довольно мерзко, но всё равно – прекрасная возможность освободиться. И что проклятые кардассианцы наверняка попытаются вывернуть всё так, будто совершили подвиг. И как отреагирует Сиско, когда узнает, а ещё Шакар. И был ли в курсе Одо, и если да, то что он об этом думает. И, главное, что она не может отказаться от настолько серьёзной борьбы ради своего смешного сопротивления или гордости.

Кира зажмурилась и сжала кулаки, чтобы ногти впились в ладони. Боль помогла ей привести мысли в порядок.

– Конечно. Устранить четверых джем’хадар, это несложно, – сказала она и удивилась тому, как обыденно прозвучал её голос.

Башир кивнул и продолжил. Кира постаралась сосредоточиться на его словах и не обращать внимания на взгляд Дуката, который чувствовала на себе, даже смотря в другую сторону.

– Основная проблема в другом. Даже учитывая почти полную идентичность организмов джем’хадар, я не смогу обещать, что все они умрут в одно мгновение. Процесс займёт не меньше суток – в лучшем случае. И именно в этот период Кардассия и Баджор окажутся в серьёзной опасности. В первую очередь Кардассия, конечно, поэтому надо всё хорошо подготовить.

– Для этого тебе понадобится Обсидиановый орден, – хмуро подхватил Гарак, обращаясь к Дукату. – Я могу дать нужные контакты, но договариваться придётся без меня. Боюсь, моя репутация…

– А, Обсидиановый орден не снисходит до обычных портных, – промурлыкал Дукат.

Гарак дёрнул губами, но тут же надел маску вежливого безразличия.

– Работать с пиратом им тоже вряд ли понравится, но мои бывшие коллеги никогда не опускались до такой глупости, чтобы позволять личным симпатиям влиять на свои решения.

Дукат демонстративно фыркнул, но ничего не сказал и жестом попросил Гарака продолжать.

Они завели обсуждение того, что необходимо сделать в первую очередь, и чем дальше, тем больше Кира начинала чувствовать горечь пополам с завистью. Оккупация её родной планеты тянулась больше, чем полвека, и никогда у повстанцев не возникало шанса объединить всех людей, чтобы дать врагам отпор. Гарак же с Дукатом на полном серьёзе рассчитывали, что подготовят всю нацию – или пусть даже только все воинские силы – в едином порыве и по сигналу нанести удар собственным союзникам. Она не до конца понимала их обсуждение, потому что недостаточно знала текущую политическую ситуацию Кардассии, но их намерения были вполне ясны, и они рассчитывали на выигрыш. Кире подобный поворот казался ужасно несправедливым, и она как никогда желала Кардассии с Доминионом просто уничтожить друг друга под корень. Кира только надеялась, что эти мысли не очень явно отражаются у неё на лице.

Время от времени она косилась на Башира. Тот не выглядел ни удивлённым, ни недоверчивым. Он внимательно слушал диалог кардассианцев, время от времени задавая уточняющие вопросы или озвучивая предполагаемую оценку вероятности того или иного развития событий. Кире пришлось укусить себя за щёку, чтобы в какой-то момент не приказать ему заткнуться. Деловитая сосредоточенность Башира раздражала её ещё сильнее, чем Гарак и Дукат. Они оба, в конце концов, принадлежали Кардасси, и от них по мнению Киры не следовало ждать ничего достойного. Башир же был человеком, и лёгкость, с которой он вписался в обсуждение, вызывала у неё отторжение. Не говоря о том, что злая обида от недавнего предательства никуда не делась.

– У нас есть возможность запереть Основательницу, – говорил между тем Гарак. – Необходимо устройство было уничтожено вместе с флотом Тейна, но я уверен, что даже если на Кардассии не осталось его копии, технология создания точно есть. Проблема в том, что мы не знаем точно, где в нужный момент Основательница окажется.

– Вероятность прилёта на ДС… на Терок Нор возросла из-за моей оговорки, – вставил Башир.

Гарак резко повернулся к нему и даже передвинулся ближе.

– Какой оговорки? – быстро спросил он.

Башир остановил кусок сэндвича у самого рта, помедлил и положил обратно на тарелку.

– Ну, кажется, я подал Виюну идею, что меня надо допросить перед доступом к настоящему производству вайта, – неловко сказал он. – В смысле, я был уверен, что он собирается это сделать, и первым завёл разговор – когда.

Гарак тихонько охнул. Дукат поднял брови.

– Иными словами, вы решили, что Виюн позволил вам работу с вайтом в принципе, не считая достаточно надёжным. И дали ему повод действительно в себе усомниться, – протянул Дукат. – Не очень осторожно, доктор.

Башир выпрямился, напрягаясь. Его вид стал одновременно вызывающим и виноватым.

– Я смогу пройти проверку, – сухо сказал он. – Во всяком случае, при использовании стандартных препаратов. Но у Основательницы могут найтись другие методы. Вероятность…

– В любом случае слишком высока, – поморщившись, перебил Дукат. – В таких вещах нельзя перебдеть!

– Никогда нельзя показывать, что ты боишься проверки, – вставила Кира больше из желания добавить шпильку Баширу. – Хотя и слишком невинно выглядеть тоже не стоит. Идеальное алиби вызывает подозрения.

– Уж вы-то знаете, – буркнул Башир. Кира недобро усмехнулась:

– Да. Я знаю.

– Мой дорогой, прошу вас, в дальнейшем сообщайте мне о подобных инцидентах сразу, – мягко попросил Гарак, передвигаясь ещё ближе к Баширу. – Что касается устройства для ограничения Основателей, то мы можем пока оставить его на Кардассии, но подготовить экстренную пересылку на Терок Нор в случае необходимости. У нас с Кварком найдутся знакомые, которых можно попросить о подобной услуге.

Башир покосился на Гарака, взглядом оценил сократившееся расстояние между ними, но никак этого не показал.

– Что ж, если опасность вашего разоблачения возникнет, надеюсь, мы сумеем вовремя её предотвратить, – нейтрально произнёс Дукат.

Кира подумала, что это может означать ещё один несчастный случай, в котором погибнут уже не джем’хадар. В тот момент она не могла сказать однозначно, откажется ли от такого предложения. Глаза Гарака коротко недобро сузились, Башир запнулся и секунду молча смотрел на Дуката, но потом продолжил, как ни в чём не бывало.

– Что ещё нам нужно решить сейчас?

– Учитывая неопределённость сроков действия вашего изобретения, боюсь, на текущем этапе мы не сможем придумать ничего более ясного, – с сожалением ответил тот, не отпуская взгляд Башира. – Но лично я ещё хотел бы узнать, насколько в этом предприятии собирается участвовать Одо. Здесь я его не вижу.

Кира вздрогнула. Нельзя сказать, что она забыла об Одо, но только после слов Дуката поняла, что вопрос о его участии, оказывается, не решён по умолчанию.

~

– Дорогая майор Кира, вы уверены, что Одо стоит доверять в нашем случае?

Дукату это не понравилось. Он знал Одо давно и хорошо, и помнил, что действия того всегда определялись стремлением к порядку и иногда – желанием найти свою расу. И то, и другое должно было привести к тому, что Одо в открытом противостоянии должен поддержать Доминион, а не гуманоидов.

– Конечно, стоит, – отрезала Кира. – Кажется, в моём окружении он – единственный, кому вообще можно доверять, – он бросила ещё один свирепый взгляд в сторону Башира и Гарака.

– Одо давно понял, чем я занимаюсь. Но не возражал, – поддержал Башир.

Дукат заметил промелькнувшее на лице Гарака досадливое выражение, и с неудовольствием понял, что испытывает сходные чувства. По его мнению, никто бы не стал возражать на месте Одо по меньшей мере до тех пор, пока не окажутся предприняты реальные действия, и не появится возможность обличить предателей. Всегда надёжнее втереться в доверие и разобраться с ситуацией, когда уже невозможно сделать вид, что никакого заговора не было. Впрочем, напомнил себе Дукат, Одо никогда не был склонен к подобным играм. Если он хотел кого-то устранить, то делал это сразу, если же только угрожал, как, например, Кварку, значит и не стремился пресекать чужую незаконную деятельность.

Дукат сомневался, и это ему не нравилось. Его понимания не хватало, чтобы спрогнозировать реакцию Одо. Раньше Дукату казалось, что он знает Одо, и за последние годы почти ничего не изменилось. Но тот Одо, с которым он был знаком, не стал бы активно поддерживать подполье и намеренно мешать действиям власти, которую сам же согласился представлять.

При этом было очевидно, что такой союзник как Одо принесёт огромную пользу. Намного легче действовать под прикрытием главы службы безопасности, который, к тому же, имеет огромное влияние на основного руководителя.

– Я поговорю с Одо. Сегодня же. Всё ему объясню, – сказала Кира.

– Возможно, будет лучше…

– Я мог бы…

Башир и Дукат заговорили одновременно, и Кира перебила обоих:

– Без вас. С Одо я поговорю сама.

– Уверен, он прислушается к вам, майор, – одобрительно кивнул Гарак. Дукат едва сдержал пренебрежительную гримасу от такого откровенного заискивания.

Он в любом случае собирался договориться с Одо сам, но готов был уступить Кире право сделать это первой.

– Ладно, можно считать, что пока мы договорились, – неловко сказал Башир. – И время обеда уже почти вышло.

Дукат сдержал насмешливый комментарий о том, как ненавязчиво в Федерации умеют выпроваживать гостей, и поднялся.

– Я очень доволен тем, как удалось укрепить наше взаимопонимание, – сказал он. – Я буду ждать результатов ваших исследований. Если произойдёт что-нибудь, требующее внимания – обязательно об этом сообщу. Майор Кира?

Кира помедлила, он явно хотела остаться и что-то сказать Баширу после ухода Дуката. Но всё же поднялась и молча пошла к двери, едва кивнув на прощание. Дукат вышел следом за ней.

Они молча шагали по коридору к лифту, и напряжение Киры, буквально вибрировавшее в воздухе, Дукат ощущал кожей. Его это занимало. Хотя детали и подробности оставались неизвестны, для Дуката не составило труда примерно воссоздать картину происходящего. Он слишком хорошо знал Киру, и понимал, что организация подполья неизбежна, это только вопрос времени и формы протеста. По поведению за столом Дукат также догадался о сообщничестве Киры и Башира, и о том, что предложенный союз с кардассианцами оказался для неё сюрпризом. Нетрудно было угадать, как разозлена она после подобного поворота событий, и это вызывало у Дуката сложную смесь чувств. Он одновременно беспокоился за Киру, сочувствовал ей, в то же время испытывал определённое злорадство, а ещё удовлетворение от того, что на фоне предательства Башира его собственная готовность протянуть руку и не воспоминать старые разногласия должна была выглядеть очень выигрышно.

В лифте они оказались одни, и стоило дверям закрыться, как Кира ударила по кнопке экстренной остановки и развернулась к Дукату.

– Ты это подстроил?!

Он вскинул руки под взглядом Киры, как под прицелом, словно демонстрируя свою безоружность.

– Нет. К сожалению, майор, у меня нет для вас доказательств, только моё слово, которому вы всё равно не поверите, но нет, – Дукат сделал крошечную паузу, взвешивая свои дальнейшие слова и решил, что капля честности не повредит. – Признаю, я обдумывал планы по использованию талантов доктора Башира, но дальше идей это не зашло. Вчера он сам пришёл ко мне с предложением обсудить вопрос, я согласился, а остальное вы знаете сами.

– О. Ясно. Хорошо, – Кира отвернулась. Теперь она стояла боком к Дукату, напряжённо вытянувшись и сложив руки за спиной. – Хотя, конечно, я тебе не верю.

Это было так по-баджорски противоречиво, что умилило бы Дуката, если бы речь не шла о настолько серьёзных вещах и о будущем его расы.

– И не думай, что раз теперь наши жизни теперь в твоих руках, это даст тебе какую-то власть, – добавила Кира.

Дукат прикрыл глаза. Ему хотелось коснуться Киры, хотя бы просто взять за локоть в знак поддержки, просто показать, что несмотря ни на что, она может рассчитывать на его расположение. Но это было слишком опасно. Дукат не обманывался внешней сдержанностью Киры. Она всё ещё находилась в лёгкой прострации от новых сведений и кардинальной перемены расклада сил. Эмоции Киры на время отключились, но это была лишь иллюзия спокойствия. Дукат не хотел вызвать на себя бурю, неосторожно разрушив это состояние.

Однако он не выдержал и позвал:

– Нерис…

Кира судорожно вздохнула и странно дёрнула головой, словно собиралась повернуться к нему, но в последний момент удержалась.

– Нерис, я не собираюсь угрожать никому из вас. И я сделаю всё, чтобы обречь наши планы на успех, – со всей доступной убедительностью заверил Дукат. Он понимал, что его искренности всё равно не поверят, но не мог перестать пытаться достучаться до Киры.

Она опять вздохнула и всё же посмотрела на него. Некоторое время Кира разглядывала Дуката, потом сказала:

– Если это окажется правдой, то когда всё закончится, я признаю, что, может, я не во всём права насчёт тебя. Могу даже извиниться.

Потом она снова ударила по кнопке остановки. Лифт чуть дрогнул и поехал.

– Это был самый отвратительный обед за последние… я не помню, за сколько последних лет, – пробормотала Кира себе под нос.

Дукат полностью поддерживал её в этой оценке. Более ужасного обеда он не помнил за всю свою жизнь и до сих пор чувствовал обиду за подчёркнутое пренебрежение, особенно после того, как сам демонстрировал Баширу исключительно приязнь. Даже несмотря на очевидность того, что эти знаки неуважения принадлежат Гараку. Дукат считал, что Башир, если бы захотел, мог бы заранее понять, какое впечатление произведёт.

Но эта оценка, хотя и негативная, очевидно находилась совсем в иной плоскости, чем недовольство Киры, поэтому Дукат оставил её при себе.

Кира вышла из лифта на Променаде, не оглянувшись на Дуката и не сказав ему ни слова. Она направилась в сторону кабинета Одо, намереваясь поговорить как можно скорее. Дукат проводил её взглядом. Он всё ещё чувствовал неуверенность по поводу позиции Одо, но признавал огромную полезность такого союзника. Будь его воля, Дукат бы договаривался с Одо сам, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что удалось перетянуть его на свою сторону.

Но это могло вызвать подозрения, так что ему пришлось оставить эту миссию Кире. Необходимость положиться на её дипломатические таланты беспокоила Дуката, и он приказал себе переключиться на что-нибудь другое. Его мысль пошла в сторону других возможных союзов. Теперь, когда перспектива отбросить Доминион всё больше приближалась к реальности, Дукат задумался, что же делать после. Он не сомневался, что как бы хорошо всё ни прошло, потери Кардассии окажутся велики. Позволить, чтобы его родина снова оказалась беспомощна перед превосходящими силами Федерации и клингонов, Дукат не мог. Кардассии требовались союзники, на которых можно положиться, и очевидным кандидатом для этого был Баджор. Они вместе переживали оккупацию, они наконец-то налаживали связи и совместную работу. Дукат не собирался позволить разрушить всё это после победы над Доминионом. В его разуме начал складываться ещё один план. Нарисовавшаяся перспектива заставила Дуката одновременно замереть от восторга и впасть в отчаяние. Он видел возможность прекрасного совместного будущего Баджора и Кардассии, но на пути к нему находилось слишком много препятствий, и Доминион был малейшей из них. Договориться с Шакаром и, с отвращением понял Дукат, с Кай Винн, при этом не привлекая Киру и остальных, было нелёгкой задачей. Но он опять не имел права не справиться.

~

Реджин забежала в лазарет, чтобы попрощаться перед поездкой на Баджор. Гатэр косился на неё, в окружении других медсестёр и Башира, и чувствовал, как волнение обтекает жаром его гребни, несмотря на то, что всё это не имело к нему никакого отношения.

– Прекрати на них пялиться, – вполголоса процедила Бран, которая осматривала повреждённое плечо одного из техников.

Обычно подобной работой занимался Гатэр, но сегодня Бран решительно отодвинула его в сторону. Он подозревал, что это тоже связано с отъездом Реджин, но свои догадки, разумеется, держал при себе.

Реджин уезжала, чтобы получить квалификацию врача. Глядя на неё, Гатэр невольно вспоминал институт. Он боялся экзаменов с детства, хотя за всю жизнь провалил только один из них, поплатившись за это учёбой в институте. При мысли о том, что ему, как Реджин, пришлось бы встать перед комиссией суровых докторов наук и доказывать им свои притязания на более высокий статус, Гатэр обмирал. Однако сколько ни пытался, он не мог различить в Реджин особенного страха. Гатэр видел признаки возбуждения и предвкушения, а не боязни, и это потрясло его.

Реджин немного повернула голову, и они встретились взглядами. Гатэр отвёл глаза, не желая, чтобы его заподозрили недружелюбной слежке. В глубине души ему смутно хотелось тоже попрощаться и выразить своё доверие к способности коллеги пройти предстоящее испытание, но у него язык бы не повернулся, особенно на глазах Бран. Кроме того Гатэр полагал, что это покажется неуместным. Баджорцы и кардассианцы в лазарете смогли притереться друг к другу, и в последнее время даже было несколько случаев работы с «чужими» пациентами, но они всё равно продожали считать друг друга неприятелями. Гатэр невольно уставился на техника  и сделал вид, что наблюдает за действиями Бран, словно мог чему-то научиться, хотя процедура была совершенно стандартной и скучной.

Он почувствовал за спиной лёгкое движение.

– А вы не пожелаете мне удачи на дорогу? – спросила Реджин.

Гатэр повернулся к ней, гадая, что должен сделать. В сплочённых коллективах на Кардассии существовала традиция перед проводами в командировки собирать отъезжающим небольшой обед в дорогу. Но подобные вещи всегда шли от имени коллектива, личные же проводы означали и личные отношения. Гатэр относился к Реджин с определённой симпатией, но не считал, что их связывает что-то большее, чем работа на одной территории. Кроме того, он просто не представлял, как выразить уважение по-баджорски.

– «Удачи»! – фыркнула Бран. – Не существует никакой «удачи»! – Она развернулась, оставляя плечо техника в покое и жестом давая тому понять, что можно идти. – Вы сдадите этот ваш глупый экзамен, потому что обладаете достаточным профессионализмом… ну или потому что ваша система слишком дурна и пускает к выскоквалифицированной работе дилетантов. Но в любом случае «удача» будет ни при чём!

Реджин прищурилась.

– Спасибо, доктор Бран, ваше напутствие меня очень вдохновило!

В ответ та только скривилась. Гатэр в который тихо огорчился от их демонстративного нежелания соблюдать хотя бы видимость вежливости и дипломатично сказал:

– Я уверен, вам удастся получить новое звание и вернуться на Терок Нор. Надеюсь, вы доберётесь до планеты без происшествий.

Реджин улыбнулась.

– Да что со мной может случиться по дороге? Разве что я пострадаю от скуки.

Гатэр мог бы сходу перечислить десяток возможных проблем, в том числе парочку смертельных, но решил не заострять на этом внимания, поскольку не видел смысла. Если Реджин начнёт беспокоиться по поводу несчастных случаев в космосе, безопаснее её дорога не станет, только нарушится психологическая подготовка к грядущему испытанию.

– Для развлечения можете почитать новости, – фыркнула Бран. – Они как раз в вашем вкусе.

Реджин издала неопределённый возмущённый звук.

– «В моём вкусе», эта отвратительная пропоганда Доминиона?!

Гатэру стало неловко. В последнее время статьи о перспективах дальнейшего сотрудничества с Доминионом приобрели необычайно саркастический тон, на грани допустимого. Он подспудно ждал, что вот-вот появятся новости об аресте редакторов или журналистов по обвинению в преступлениях против государства. Но власти никак не реагировали, и порой это беспокоило Гатера сильнее, чем крамольные выступеления.

Баджорцы ничего не понимали и искренне возмущались «хвалебным» отзывам в прессе. Иногда Гатэру хотелось объяснить им истинное значение статей, однако каждый раз решал, что это излишне. При их несдержанности ненужная осведомлённость могла привести только к неприятностям.

Бран застонала напоказ.

– Интересно, насколько незатейливо нужно выражаться, чтобы даже до ваших баджорских голов дошло… – начала она, но тут её перебили:

– Сестра Реджин, вижу, вы отправляетесь, – мягко вклинилась Немад, которая, Гатэр был совершенно в этом уверен, ещё совсем недавно находилась в своём кабинете за научной работой. – Желаю вам справиться с предстоящим экзаменом. Я надеюсь, когда вы вернётесь, мы сможем его обсудить? Если вы не возражаете, конечно.

Бран фыркнула, но продолжать обсуждение прессы и правил её прочтения не стала. Гатэр с облегчением выдохнул.

– Разумеется, доктор Немад, – суховато сказала Реджин. – Простите, мне пора. Корабль скоро отправляется. До свидания.

Она кивнула всем на прощание и покинула лазарет.

– А мне казалось, вы не одобряете повышение квалификации, – заметил Башир. Он подошёл ближе, когда зашёл спор о прессе, но не стал вмешиваться.

– Просто хочу ознакомиться с явлением подробнее. Всегда любопытно столкнуться с чем-то новым, не правда ли? – мягко улыбнулась Немад.

Гатэр постарался незаметно отодвинуться от них. Он уже привык к мысли, что ему не нужно бояться, но стремление держаться от Башира подальше успело войти у него в привычку.

– Кстати, вы сегодня один? – со светской любезностью продолжила Немад. – Я не видела мистера Гарака. Он опять пишет… книгу, я так понимаю?

Башир сделал маленький шаг назад.

– Мемуары, – ровно сказал он. – О жизни на станции при Федерации.

Немад оживлённо закивала.

– Очень интересно! Мы мало знаем о том, как живут люди в Федерации. Очень рассчитываю, что он не бросит работу, и мы сможем ознакомиться с результатами.

– Автор-мужчина? Наверняка мы узнаем всё о любовных интрижках офицеров Звёздного флота за последние пять лет, – ехидно заметила Бран. – Это будет очень интересно.

Башир ещё немного попятился.

– Я обязательно передам Гараку, что вы ждёте его книгу, – скороговоркой сказал он. – А теперь извините, но я должен продолжить работу.

– Доброго вам дня, – попрощалась с ним Немад. Она ещё некоторое время смотрела Баширу вслед после того, как он ушёл, потом повернулась к Бран и Гатэру и задумчиво сказала. – Пожалуй, нам нужно подготовиться.

Те переглянулись.

– На сегодня не планируется операций, – с лёгкой настороженностью напомнила Бран.

– К счастью, нет, – подтвердила Немад. – Однако всегда возможны неожиданности, особенно во время войны. Поэтому я уверена, что нам надо приготовиться, на всякий случай.

Гатэр смотрел на неё, потом перевёл взгляд на свой падд с утренними новостями, потом на дверь лаборатории Башира, вспомнил разные практически не связанные между собой мелочи, и в этот момент ему стало очень страшно.


	19. Глава 18

– На этом всё. Больше происшествий не было.

Одо кивнул Ясому, пролистывая список дежурств СБ. Он был с одной стороны доволен, потому что в последнее время всё шло по заведённому порядку, но с другой немного беспокоился, не случится ли какая-нибудь неожиданность. Опыт Одо подсказывал, что после долгого затишья обычно начинаются самые большие неприятности.

Ясом продолжал стоять рядом, хотя его доклад был закончен.

– Вы хотели что-то ещё? – спросил Одо, выдержав небольшую паузу и убедившись, что это не случайная заминка.

– Нет. Да, – Ясом поправил рукава жестом, который выдавал его волнение.

– Какие-то неприятности, которые не упомянуты в официальном рапорте? – Одо добавил в голос толику недовольства.

Он выучил, что в некоторых особых случаях в самом деле не стоит фиксировать подробности в отчётности. Однако изо всех сил старался не поощрять подобную инициативу.

– Никак нет, – отрапортовал Ясом. – Но вы позволите спросить?

– Конечно, – Одо положил падд на стол и скрестил руки на груди.

– Скажите, майор Кира… она в порядке?

Вопрос вызвал в Одо неприятное чувство, словно он мог опять что-то упустить. Одо мгновенно восстановил в памяти рабочий график Киры. Та должна была быть на дежурстве в командном центре и наверняка находилась именно там, потому что иначе Дукат непременно бы попытался выяснить, где она. Если, конечно, не произошло какого-нибудь несчастного случая, но о любом чрезвычайном происшествии Ясом должен был бы отчитаться.

– Насколько мне известно, майор Кира должна пребывать в порядке, – сообщил Одо. – У вас есть основания считать, что это не так?

Ясом заколебался, настороженно глядя на Одо. Он молчал, взвешивая слова и прикидывая, о чём и в какой форме следует говорить. Это было достаточно явственно, и Одо с раздражённым хмыканьем добавил:

– Офицер, продолжайте, раз уж вы начали. Я всё равно выясню, если вы хотите утаить от меня какие-то сведения, – он невольно поморщился.

Раньше Одо почти не приходилось подозревать в обмане собственных людей. Но теперь он чувствовал их настороженность и недоверие, почти как во времена Оккупации. Это оказалось для Одо неожиданно болезненно. Он полагал, что не нуждается в одобрении гуманоидов – за исключением пары персон – но безмолвное обвинение в предательстве тогда, когда Одо пытался всего лишь помочь и урегулировать ситуацию, его уязвляло.

– Нет, я не думал ничего скрывать! – бурно возразил Ясом. – Просто в последнее время майор Кира ведёт себя немного странно. Болтают, она обедала вместе с Дукатом.

Мысленно Одо с облегчением отмёл все травматические причины беспокоиться о Кире и недовольно подумал, что ей всё же следует быть осторожней. Конечно, теперь не требовалось скрывать Сопротивление, однако же необходимость конспирации только возросла. Кира же словно забыла весь свой опыт подполья и лжи. Она больше не проявляла к Дукату прежнюю сдержанно-яростную ненависть, вместо этого постоянно изучающе следила за ним, словно надеялась по лицу определить его истинные намерения. Одо считал это неосторожностью. Если бы он не знал правду, то обязательно захотел бы выяснить, в чём дело.

– Гуманоиды постоянно о чём-то болтают, – проворчал Одо, изучая Ясома. – Мне известно, что майор Кира обедала с доктором Баширом, и там присутствовал Дукат. Кажется, была какая-то некрасивая сцена. К сожалению, доктор плохо понимает, каких людей можно сводить за одним столом.

– Это верно, – согласился Ясом с меньшей насторожённостью, даже с ноткой веселья. – Но всё равно. Многие считают, будто майор Кира стала слишком… лояльной.

– И вы тоже? – напрямик спросил Одо.

Ясом неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, опять поправил рукава, слегка прикусил щёку изнутри. Он очевидно колебался, стоит ли высказывать свои соображения, однако в конце концов решился.

– Её поведение действительно похоже на коллаборационизм. Но я не могу поверить, что майор Кира способна на такое, - он на краткий миг замялся и добавил делано безразличным тоном: - Я бы скорее решил, что она готовит Дукату неприятности.

Одо приподнялся, слегка подаваясь к Ясому, и медленно сказал:

– Интересный вывод. Будет лучше, если кардассианцы и Виюн с его солдатами к нему не придут. Понимаете меня?

На мгновение на лице Ясома вспыхнула широкая счастливая улыбка, но он тут же взял себя в руки.

– Разумеется. А вы… – Ясом не договорил, вовремя сообразив, что неразумно открыто спрашивать у главы СБ, не поддерживает ли он подготовку к неприятностям кардассианцев.

Одо снова откинулся в кресле.

– Ещё какие-то вопросы?

– Нет. Разрешите идти.

Коротким кивком Одо отпустил его.

Когда Ясом ушёл, Одо с удовлетворением поздравил себя с правильно найденным ответом. Он был уверен, что теперь среди баджорцев пойдут нужные сплетни, те, которые не приведут к возможной агрессии против Киры. Также он допускал, что его собственный авторитет тоже если не вернётся к прежнему уровню, то в некоторой степени восстановится. Что касается возможной угрозы со стороны кардассианцев, которые, вполне вероятно, могли заметить изменения настроений баджорцев, то эту часть проблемы Одо считал возможным оставить на Дуката.

Одо побарабанил по столу пальцами в жесте, которым привык демонстрировать беспокойство. Хотя разговор с Ясомом прошёл благополучно, само напоминание о Дукате и Кире и их неосторожном поведении тревожило Одо. Ему снова захотелось подняться в командный центр в надежде лично проконтролировать, чтобы заговорщики не вели себя слишком подозрительно, особенно в присутствии Виюна.

И просто проконтролировать. Одо всё ещё чувствовал себя неуверенно из-за этого союза. Признание Киры в том, что она собиралась проигнорировать его рекомендации, даже не поставив об этом в известность, по-настоящему шокировало Одо, и хотя прошло уже две недели, он всё ещё не мог избавиться от подозрений, от ожидания ещё одного обмана. Уверенность Одо в Кире пошатнулась, и это делало его несчастным. Теперь он хотел гарантировано находиться в курсе событий.

Однако Одо отдавал себе отчёт, что если поддастся своему желанию, то сам же привлечёт лишнее внимание. Ему незачем было находиться в командном центре сейчас, и он не мог придумать подходящего предлога. Также ему не требовалось увидеться с Баширом или прийти к Кварку вне установленного графика.  Одо снова побарабанил пальцами по столу, на этот раз проявляя раздражение.

По удачному для него совпадению в следующий же миг раздался звук вызова.

– Основатель, если у вас есть такая возможность, пожалуйста, срочно присоединитесь к нам. К сожалению, есть неприятные новости, – сказал Виюн со смесью требовательности и просьбы.

– Хорошо, я сейчас буду, – немедленно согласился Одо и поспешно поднялся.

Он заставил себя остановиться на несколько секунд, чтобы упорядочить эмоции и снизить темп своего движения до обычного. Одо направился к двери, но затем остановился. Подумав пару мгновений, он вернулся к терминалу и отключил наблюдение за кабинетном начальника станции. Потом вышел в коридор и зашагал к лифту.

В командном центре Одо первым делом обратил внимание на Киру. Та, нахмурившись, сидела за терминалом. За её плечом стояли Виюн, а Дукат навис над ней, опираясь одной рукой на рабочую панель. Одо отметил любопытный взгляды остальных офицеров, которые исподтишка разглядывали эту группу, и ощутил острый всплеск недовольства пополам с опасением. Он быстрым шагом подошёл к Кире и встал за её спиной, ненавязчиво оттесняя Дуката в сторону.

– Что случилось?

– Основатель! – Виюн стремительно развернулся к нему и поклонился.

Дукат неторопливо выпрямился и отступил от Киры, глядя с насмешливым вопросом. Одо знал это его выражение лица, но не понимал, на что Дукат намекает именно сейчас. Определённо не на вещи, связанные с заговором.

– Основатель, предлагаю пройти в кабинет. Нам надо всем советом обсудить последние новости.

Дукат едва заметно скривил губы. Одо не был до конца уверен, вызвано ли это тем, что он не считает нужным вести какие-то разговоры, или же что их общее положение каким-то образом ухудшилась.

Одо первым прошёл к кабинету, с удовлетворением зафиксировав, как любопытные взгляды офицеров перефокусировались с Киры на него. Когда дверь закрылась, отрезая их троих от остального командного центра, Одо резко повернулся к Дукату и Виюну, складывая руки на груди.

– Итак?

– Несколько часов назад корабль Звёздного флота атаковал наш массив сенсоров. Они провели обманный манёвр, пожертвовали десятком кораблей, однако добились цели. Сенсоры уничтожены, а изготовление новых займёт не меньше месяца.

– Я давно говорил, что охрана не безупречна. Однако меня не слушали, – словно между прочим вставил Дукат, заработав раздражённый взгляд Виюна.

– Неприятно, – после некоторой паузы сообщил Одо то, что от него ожидали услышать, на самом деле думая, как смогут использовать это событие заговорщики. – Что предполагается делать? – добавил он, поскольку именно это от него требовалось.

– Я хотел бы знать, что с минным полем перед червоточиной, – сказал Виюн.

– У Дамара должна была появиться идея, как решить эту проблему, – ответил Дукат.

Одо тут же попытался вычислить, действительно правда ли это, или таким замысловатым способом Дукат собирается вынести приговор провинившемуся помощнику, подставив его за некомпетентность. Такие ходы не были ему свойственны, однако снятие поля обрекло бы борьбу с Доминионом на поражение, а насколько Одо мог судить,  Дукат всерьёз намерился освободить Кардассию и Баджор.

– Вызовите его, – приказал Виюн.

~

Глава бригады техников передал Дамару отчёт о работе смены и ушёл. Привычное рутинное действие, но Дамар в который раз всей шкурой ощутил изменение отношения. Чуть другая нота тона, едва уловимая перемена в выражениях лица, и сразу становится ясно: все уверены, что скоро придётся сдавать отчёты кому-нибудь другому. На что-то другое Дамар и не рассчитывал. Никто бы не пропустил резкое отчуждение Дуката по отношение к нему, так же как не менее разительную перемену его отношения к майору Кире. Дамар не сомневался, что эти события связаны, и гадал, каким именно образом. Больше всего он боялся, что Кира начала шантажировать Дуката, и наслаждается приобретённой властью. Дамара немного успокаивало только то, что Дукат выглядел слишком довольным для того, кто угодил в руки врага, и скорее всё походило на то, что он каким-то образом с Кирой договориться.

Подойти и спросить любого из них Дамар, разумеется, даже не думал. Он был уверен, что навсегда потерял это право, и лишь вопрос времени, когда Дукат официально лишит его должности своего заместителя.

Все остальные разделяли его ожидания, что до крайности раздражало Дамара, несмотря на всю естественность такой реакции окружающих.

Он расслабил пальцы, сжавшие падд почти до судорог, и приказал себе углубиться в отчёт техников. К слову, тот был составлен очень толково и содержал нерегламентируемые, но дельные комментарии начальника бригады. Дамар прочёл их и задумался, не подойдёт ли этот человек на его место. Дукату понадобится новый заместитель, потому что невозможно справиться со всем в одиночку, пусть даже внешне он никак не демонстрировал намерение найти подходящую кандидатуру. Дамар следил очень пристально, однако не увидел ни одного намёка на какое-то особое внимание к другим подчинённым. Кроме майора Киры, разумеется, но баджорка не могла стать правой рукой главы станции.

Во всяком случае, Дамар очень надеялся, что не могла. И, хотя необходимость заниматься подобным делом вызывало у него вспышки глухой злости, он начал присматриваться, кого можно будет Дукату рекомендовать. Поиск преемника продвигался плохо, даже отличные работники с точки зрения Дамара оказывались для Дуката нехороши.

Он снова приказал себе заняться отчётом и не отвлекаться. От мысли, что потом придётся идти в командный центр, чтобы передать его Дукату, Дамар пережил приступ глухой тоски. Ему не хотелось получать лишние напоминания о своей глупости, некомпетентности и катастрофической ошибке. Но вопреки его желанию, почти тут же раздался сигнал вызова. Память Дамара моментально подбросила ему чёткий образ Гарака, который в очередной раз во время общей работы рассказывал ерунду о том, как земляне верят в дурацкий «закон подлости». В тот момент Дамар на миг усомнился, действительно ли это такая нелепость.

Путь до командного центра показался Дамару неожиданно коротким, как будто расстояние таинственным образом сократилось раза в два. Поднявшись, он сразу увидел, что майор Кира работает на своём месте, в одиночестве.

Он постарался пройти в кабинет как можно скорее, ощущая чужие оценивающие взгляды.

– Гал Дукат сказал, нашёлся способ снять минное поле, – сказал Виюн, стоило Дамару переступить порог.

Тот внутренне заметался, не зная, что ответить.

Последнее время Дамар старался спрятаться ото всех, и для этого как ничто подходила работа над полем. И пару дней назад его осенило. Он понял, как можно убрать мины. Однако докладывать о своём открытии Дамар не спешил. Не уверенный, что именно в конечном итоге хочет Дукат, он ужасно боялся совершить ещё один промах и снова всех подставить. Пойти же и спросить, что делать с его новой идеей, он не мог.

Дамар невольно впился взглядом в Дуката, не зная, как быть. Вместо того, чтобы равнодушно отвернуться или сделать вид, что не замечает заместителя, тот едва заметно улыбнулся кончиками губ и слегка кивнул. Дамар ещё несколько секунду пялился на него, не понимая, это действительно знак, или он только хочет видеть какие-то намёки, или…

– Так ты нашёл способ? – нетерпеливо повторил Виюн.

– Возможно, – осторожно ответил Дамар. – Но требуется проверка и, если способ окажется удачен, придётся значительно перенастраивать технику. Это займёт какое-то время.

Виюн поджал губы и шагнул к нему вплотную, демонстрируя гнев.

– Почему я узнаю об этом только сейчас?!

Дамар снова машинально посмотрел на Дуката, но тут же отвёл глаза. Он подумал, что вот и появился прекрасный формальный повод снять его с должности. Утаивание информации такой важности – преступление, за которое можно отдать под трибунал. Дамар остро пожалел, что так и не придумал, как написать домой о возможном завершении своей карьеры и, вероятно, вообще жизни.

– Я полагаю, потребовалось время, чтобы перепроверить свои выводы и не вводить нас в заблуждение, – мягко сказал Дукат. – Это скорее похвально.

Дамар уставился на него, с трудом удерживая на лице хотя бы подобие невозмутимости.

– Это говорит о том, что ваши люди привыкли бездельничать, – отрезал Виюн с недовольным видом, однако отступил. – Мне нужен результат сегодня же вечером. Проверьте свою теорию и сообщите, сколько времени должна занять наладка оборудования.

Дамар кивнул, а сам продолжал смотреть на Дуката. Тот держался невозмутимо, и по его виду невозможно было понять, что он думает.

– И хватит на него смотреть, отчёт следует предоставить мне, – добавил Виюн.

В ответ Дамар едва не огрызнулся. Он и без того находился в смятении, не понимая, что происходит, и что от него хочет или не хочет Дукат, и с трудом сдержал мгновенно вскипевшее от командного тона ворты раздражение. Однако Дамар всё же смог взять себя в руки и ограничился только коротким:

– Как прикажете.

Одо хмыкнул, а Дукат чуть приподнял брови, словно безмолвно удивляясь покладистости Дамара перед приказами Виюна.

– Хорошо, – Виюн отвернулся, моментально теряя интерес.

На его личном коммуникаторе раздался сигнал сообщения. Виюн просмотрел его, застыл на секунду, как вдруг отключённый андроид, потом рывком повернулся к Одо и сказал с нотой извинения в голосе.

– Основатель, прошу прощения, но я срочно должен вас покинуть. Это не займёт много времени.

– Конечно, – бесстрастно согласился тот.

Виюн быстро вышел, ни на кого не глядя. Дамар очень хотел, чтобы Одо отправился вслед за ним и оставил их с Дукатом вдвоём. Тогда он решился бы, пускай не напрямую, но всё же попытаться выяснить, действительно ли должен снимать поле. И если да, то за какой срок. А если нет, то предполагается ли за его провал казнь или всего лишь трудовой лагерь.

Однако Одо никуда не собирался. Он неподвижно стоял, изучая Дуката и Дамара.

– От меня требуется что-то ещё? – спросил Дамар, нервничая под его изучающим взглядом. Он чуял, что происходит нечто странное, но не имел ни малейшего представления, что именно, и как с этим чем-то связаны Дукат и Одо. Из-за этого Дамар чувствовал себя так, словно вдруг угодил в зыбучий песок, и должен провалиться под землю с головой от любого неправильного движения.

Дукат безмятежно улыбнулся.

– От тебя требуется обычный отчёт и кандидатура помощника, который тебе понадобится после повышения.

– Да, гал, – обречённо ответил Дамар, в первый момент осознавая только первую, ожидаемую часть фразы, и запнулся. – Какого повышения?

– За выполнение стратегически главной задачи тебе полагается звание гала. Поздравляю, – невозмутимо пояснил Дукат. – Если, конечно, никто не возражает, – он выразительно повернулся к Одо.

– Меня не касаются звания вашего подчинённого, – сухо ответил тот, выделив голосом «вашего».

У Дамара окончательно пошла кругом голова от невозможности понять, что же творится. Он не видел ни одной причины, по которой ему дают больше власти после предыдущего вопиющего провала.

– Но я не могу быть галом! – вырвалось у него само собой. – Вы должны меня разжаловать!

Дукат одним движением плавно скользнул к нему ближе, вставая лицом к лицу.

– Разжаловать? – с обманчивой мягкостью переспросил он. – Но за что?

– Но я же… – Дамар осёкся. Произносить вслух истинную причину не стоило бы, даже если бы они остались с Дукатом наедине.

– Ты?.. – подтолкнул его Дукат, когда пауза затянулась. Дамар молчал, не зная, что придумать, и пытаясь угадать, означает ли всё это, что его промах решено спустить с рук, или же что наказание окажется ещё сильнее, чем он думал. Возможный трибунал над галом должен быть суровее, чем над простым офицером.

Дукат подождал ещё немного, потом улыбнулся и небрежно хлопнул его по локтю.

– Можете отпраздновать сегодня своё назначение, гал Дамар. Разумеется, после того как проведёте назначенные Виюном испытания.

Дамар вздрогнул. Почти прежнее чуть снисходительное дружелюбие Дуката показалось ему жестокой насмешкой, на которую он не знал, как реагировать.

– Да, гал, – пробормотал Дамар, отводя взгляд.

Дукат отошёл от него к столу.

– Теперь можешь идти.

Невольно покосившись на Одо, Дамар попятился на пару шагов, потом развернулся и покинул кабинет. Хотя формально у него имелись все поводы для радости, теперь он чувствовал себя ещё более сбитым с толку и несчастным, чем когда пришёл в командный центр.

Спускаясь в лифте, Дамар подумал, что напьётся в «Кварк’с», как только появится такая возможность.

~

Дукат проводил Дамара взглядом, подавив невольную ухмылку от того, как тот с некоторым трудом вписался в проём двери, и тут же забыл об этом. У него оставалось ещё слишком много забот, с частью которых следовало разобраться как можно скорее.

– Кира ничего не говорила о том, что наши планы включают снятие минного поля, – сухо сказал Одо.

Дукат моментально напрягся, чувствуя, как встают дыбом гребни, и с трудом сдержав сердитое шипение. За его спиной в стене находился глаз камеры, и он позвоночником ощутил неприятный зуд, словно туда уперся невидимый луч из объектива.

– Вам не стоит беспокоиться. Считайте, что запись не существует, – добавил Одо, заметив волнение Дуката.

Тот настороженно изучал Одо взглядом, прикидывая, насколько стоит верить этому утверждению. Несмотря на то, что в целом он склонялся к тому, что Одо не выступит на стороне Доминиона против их заговора, Дукат не отбрасывал такую возможность полностью. Поразмыслив несколько секунд, он решил, что если бы Одо хотел получить неоспоримое доказательство предательства, то всё равно бы это сделал. Его собственная сеть следящих устройств, способности меняющегося, опыт и доверие Киры позволили бы без труда собрать любые улики.

– Сама по себе возможность снять минное поле не повлияет на план действий, – сказал Дукат, подходя к Одо ближе и присаживаясь рядом с ним на стол. – И даже вряд ли заставит Виюна отказаться от использования разработок доктора Башира, чтобы сохранить боевой состав для боёв с Федерацией прямо сейчас. Их операция с сенсорным массивом только убеждает, что нельзя расслабляться.

Одо медленно кивнул, не спуская с Дуката пристального взгляда.

– Тем не менее, я хочу знать, что вы задумали, и почему майору Кире об этом неизвестно.

Дукат невинно улыбнулся и наклонился к Одо ближе, стараясь принять самый располагающий к доверию вид.

– Одо, вы так волнуетесь о Кире, что если бы речь шла не о вас, я бы заподозрил интерес особого рода.

– Не меняйте тему, – отрезал Одо, тоже наклоняясь вперёд и угрожающе нависая над Дукатом. Дукат примиряюще вскинул руки.

– Я просто не успел с ней поговорить. Я собирался обсудить это с вами сегодня позже и в другом месте, но раз уж вы сами начали разговор и утверждаете, что здесь безопасно…

– Сейчас – да, – подтвердил Одо, по-прежнему глядя на Дуката сверху вниз. – Устранение поля.

– Доктор Башир сообщил мне вчера, что его эксперимент проходит успешно. Однако одномоментного уничтожения всех джем’хадар, как и ожидалось, не будет. Это значит, что у них останется достаточно времени, чтобы ударить по Кардассии с орбиты, – Дукат невольно замолчал, переводя дыхание и зябко передёрнув плечами при мысли о подобной перспективе. – При всей моей гордости нашими войсками и их подготовкой, я вынужден признать, что без Звёздного флота в этой ситуации не обойтись, – он не счёл нужным сдерживать недовольную гримасу. – Я обдумывал разные стратегии, но иного варианта не нашёл. Информация о скором снятии заслона с червоточины гарантировано выманит Звёздный флот к нам. Земляне уже несколько раз продемонстрировали склонность к безрассудным атакам, и такой повод не пропустят. А у нас появится возможность стянуть всех джем’хадар к станции и не пустить их к Кардассии, пока отрава не закончит своё дело. Поэтому я сообщил Виюну о том, что Дамар нашёл способ снять поле.

Одо насмешливо хмыкнул.

– Кроме того, если что-нибудь сорвётся, у вас останется возможность дать Доминиону новые войска, разбить Звёздный флот и выставить это планом Кардассии по уничтожению противника, – насмешливо протянул он. – Вы не изменились, Дукат.

Дукат скромно улыбнулся, чуть склонив голову на бок.

– Но вы же не станете осуждать меня за то, что я пекусь о благе моей расы? Разве дурно иметь запасной план на случай самого неприятного развития событий? Одо, вы же всегда отличались редкой практичностью. Неужели Баджор и Федерация даже вас от неё отучили?

Покачав головой, Одо, наконец, отступил от Дуката и снова сложил руки на груди.

– Нет. Я вас не осуждаю, – очень сдержанно сообщил он. –  В первую очередь, меня волнует безопасность своих людей, потом всё остальное.

– Майору Кире и Баджору вряд ли что-то угрожает. Как и вашей расе, – заверил Дукат.

Одо не сводил с него изучающего взгляда.

– Вы не боитесь, что Звёздный флот уничтожит кардассианцев не хуже джем’хадар, обнаруживших предательство?

– Неприятная перспектива, не так ли? – Дукат скривился и потянулся за мячом Сиско, как обычно лежавшем в держателе. Взял его, подкинул пару раз, тоже пристально посмотрел на Одо.

Разумеется, он не упустил этот щекотливый момент. Как только стала очевидна необходимость вмешательства Звёздного флота, Дукат подумал о необходимости обезопасить себя от него. Не только во время боя с Доминионом, но и позже. Дукат не хотел, чтобы Федерация вернулась на Терок Нор и на Баджор. Несмотря на снятие оккупации и почти шесть лет, прошедшие с тех пор, в глубине души он продолжал считать Баджор частью Кардассии и себя самого. То, как быстро и, по большому счёту, без труда удалось договориться с Шакаром о взаимовыгодном сотрудничестве, только укрепило внутренние убеждения Дуката. И теперь, независимо от исхода войны, он не собирался пускать Федерацию туда, где, по его мнению, ей не было места.

Дукат задумчиво рассматривал Одо. Он был уверен, что тот знает о его последних разговорах с Шакарам и о недвусмысленных намёках на необходимость встречи с Винн. Дукату не нравилось работать с этой женщиной, но он старался ненавязчиво добиться контакта с ней. Он знал, что Винн не одобряет политику Сиско и не желает, чтобы Баджор попал в зависимость от Федерации. Учитывая, что Кай всегда определяли общую идеологии и внешнюю политику Баджора, Дукат считал жизненно важным выработать с ней общую линию дальнейших отношений, насколько бы неприятно лично ему это ни было.

Киру в эти планы он не посвящал и очень надеялся, что так же поступит Одо, если, конечно, поймёт, к чему всё идёт. Раньше Одо не демонстрировал особой проницательности по части политических интриг, однако Дукат заметил, что за последние шесть лет он научился лучше разбираться в отношениях гуманоидов.

– Я надеюсь, что договориться со Звёздным флотом окажется не сложнее, чем с Доминионом, – наконец сказал Дукат после долгой паузы. – И рассчитываю, что эту роль возьмёт на себя Баджор, раз уж у них сложились более доверительные отношения с Федерацией, чем у нас.

Одо скептически хмыкнул, однако кивнул.

– Я понял вашу точку зрения. Она представляется мне разумной.

Дукат расплылся в обаятельной улыбке.

– Безмерно рад, что по-прежнему могу рассчитывать на ваше расположение, Одо. Если вам не сложно, не могли бы вы рассказать обо всём этом майору Кире? Не хочу вызывать лишних подозрений, приглашая её на ужин.

Нахмурившись, Одо согласился:

– Да, не стоит этого делать.

Дукат с внутренним недовольством спросил себя, не могли ли изменения Одо коснуться и этой стороны его личности, и не обрёл ли он неожиданно способность проявлять интимный интерес к женщинам. На первый взгляд такое предположение казалось абсурдным, но Дукат вдруг понял, что оно не так уж невероятно.

Он подавил неоправданную вспышку ревности. У него не было ни времени, ни ресурсов для соперничества с Одо, во всяком случае, пока что. Поэтому Дукат продолжил как ни в чём не бывало:

– Кроме того, нужно как можно скорее организовать что-нибудь, чтобы уничтожить подопытных джем’хадар. Доктор Башир сказал, что это потребуется в течение ближайших трёх-четырёх дней. Номера солдат вам известны?

Подтвердить Одо не успел, дверь в кабинет открылась. Дукат недовольно повернулся к бесцеремонным посетителям и моментально напрягся, чувствуя, как вздыбливаются гребни в агрессивном предупреждении.

– Рада тебя видеть, Одо, – сказала, входя, Основательница. Виюн, следовавший за ней, выглядел счастливым, настолько, что Дукат не сразу его узнал. Неподдельная эйфория, отражавшаяся во всём его виде, разительно отличалась от демонстративно-фальшивых эмоций, которые Виюн прилежно изображал при работе с гуманоидами.

– Вы?.. – Одо бросил растерянно-подозрительный взгляд на Дуката, но тот был тоже слишком ошеломлён, чтобы заподозрить его в организации этого прибытия.

– Я хочу поговорить с тобой приватно, Одо, – сказала Основательница, подходя к нему и игнорируя Дуката.

Дукат, в мозгу которого стремительно прокручивались возможные объяснения её визита, от невинных до катастрофических, и потенциальные выгоды и проблемы, усилием воли взял себя в руки. Он пару раз вздохнул, ощущая, как отливает кровь от шеи, потом надел самую радушную улыбку из всех возможных и скользнул вперёд.

– Для меня огромная часть снова вас увидеть.

Основательница повернулась к нему, а Виюн бросил из-за её плеча неодобрительный взгляд.

– Ах да. Вы, – снисходительно сказала она. – Я выслушаю ваш доклад позже. Одо?

И хотя её прибытие сулило немало проблем, в тот момент Дукат с трудом удержался, чтобы не расхохотаться при виде растерянного Одо.


	20. Глава 19

Факт работы в подполье вместе с Дукатом против Доминиона казался Кире немного сюрреалистичным бредом даже спустя две недели. Какой-то извращённой шуткой, в которую так до конца и не получается поверить. Всё шло как обычно, Джейк писал свои статьи, Дукат сидел в кресле начальника станции, кардассианцы донимали Шакара своими договорами. Но Кире всё равно казалось, что всё вокруг подёрнуто тонким налётом безумия, видимого только ей. Как в страшной сказке, где деревенского простачка сводя с ума духи Па, к которым он сдуру постучался.

Кира начала против воли следить за Дукатом, сама не зная, что именно хочет в нём увидеть и зачем. Скоро она поняла, что её внимание заметно окружающим. Неодобрительные и любопытные взгляды начали упираться ей в спину с деликатностью дула лазерной винтовки. Дукат же не облегчал ситуацию, моментально откликнувшись на интерес Киры. Он разом отбросил предыдущую демонстративную обиду и теперь вился вокруг надоедливым шмелем. Кира с большим удовольствием осаживала его, надеясь, что её холодность послужит достаточной маскировкой. Впрочем, она чувствовала, что это больше похоже на перепалки во время рейда за «Равиноком», чем на настоящую вражду.

Всё это вызывало в Кире досаду. Она не желала вспоминать, как удобно работать с Дукатом, и забыть, что он предаст их всех в ту же минуту, когда решит, что это выгодно. Ей хотелось подозревать его в самом худшем и не верить. Ещё Кира постепенно начинала нервничать от кажущегося бездействия. Ничего не происходило, только Дукат довольно улыбался, читая доклады и сталкиваясь с ней взглядами. И хотя было очевидно, что заминка – не его происки, а необходимость дождаться результатов работы Башира, Кире уже начало казаться, что их всех обманули. Однако на этот раз она не успела по-настоящему завестись и задуматься о каких-нибудь, возможно, не очень рациональных, зато решительных действиях.

Кира обедала с Зиял, когда к их столику приблизились Башир, разумеется, с Гараком. Она поморщилась. Кира до сих пор не простила Башира и сомневалась, что когда-нибудь сможет сделать это до конца, сколь бы разумными и обоснованными ни были его действия. Ещё со времён оккупации она впитала нутряное неизбывное неприятие обмана от своих.

– Моя дорогая, – Гарак обаятельно улыбнулся Зиял и поприветствовал её дружеским жестом. – К сожалению, в последнее время мы с вами почти не виделись, поэтому решили исправить эту досадную оплошность.

Зиял легко рассмеялась и вопросительно посмотрела на Киру. Та пожала плечами. Возражения и демонстративное изгнание из-за стола Башира, который уже успел занять место, привлекли бы слишком много внимания.

– Как ваша выставка в университете? – спросил Гарак, тоже садясь. – Я помню, она состоялась вчера.

– Великолепно! – Зиял буквально засветилась от радости. – Конечно, хватило критических замечаний, но я этого ждала, я же пока не мастер. Главное, мои работы прокомментировали как на Кардассии, так и на Баджоре. Это то, чего мне хотелось: чтобы наши расы наконец-то увидели, что у них есть что-то общее.

Кира скептически хмыкнула себе под нос, не желая портить настроение Зиял, но и не чувствуя ни малейшего воодушевления по поводу такого сомнительного успеха. В последнее время у Баджора и Кардассии и так появилось столько общего, что Кире страстно хотелось немного его уменьшить.

– Что-то не так? – встрепенулась Зиял, почувствовав недовольство Киры, и скорее утвердительно добавила. – Ты не согласна.

Глубоко вздохнув, Кира покачала головой и ответила, кое-как заставив свой голос звучать без откровенной неприязни.

– Наоборот, я признаю, что у наших рас нашлось очень много общего. Ради Пророков! Да только вчера Шакар позвонил мне и заявил, что на станцию должна явиться Кай Винн! – под конец она всё же не смогла сдержать злобные интонации.

– Что она тут забыла? – опешил Башир.

Рука Гарака на краткий миг замерла с поднятой вилкой, но он тут же с прежним видом продолжил есть, словно и не было этой паузы.

– Не знаю, – буркнула Кира, покосилась на Зиял и, увидев на её лице лишь недоумение, пояснила. – Кай Винн всегда всё портит. И пытается подмять под себя всё, что увидит. Когда здесь руководил капитан Сиско… – Кира заставила себя остановиться, припомнив, что лучше не делать комплиментов Федерации там, где это могут услышать лишние уши, тряхнула головой и продолжила. – От Кай Винн одни неприятности. На самом деле, Шакар спрашивал, не сможем ли мы задержать её на станции подольше. Она ему мешает договариваться с прокля… с деловыми партнёрами-кардассианцами. Правда, здесь она наверняка попытается договориться с Дукатом, – Кира поморщилась от одной только мысли об этом.

Можно было не сомневаться, что Дукат не упустит случая и попытается начать свои игры с Кай Винн. Кире не хотелось даже представлять, что станут творить эти двое, если договорятся. Её утешала только мысль, что понять друг друга они не смогут.

– Мне кажется, ты преувеличиваешь, – очень неуверенно протянула Зиял и вопросительно посмотрела на Гарака.

– Ты что-нибудь об этом знаешь? – одновременно у него же спросил Башир с ноткой беспокойства. – Кай Винн может нам помешать.

– О, это вряд ли, – Гарак деликатно промокнул губы салфеткой и легко махнул рукой. – Не тревожьтесь о ней, появление этой пренеприятной особы может испортить нам настроение, но не планы.

Башир прищурился.

– Почему мне кажется, что прямо сейчас ты в чём-то врёшь?

Вид Гарака моментально стал оскорблённым.

– Я впервые слышу о прибытии Кай Винн и знаю не больше вас. Мне нечего скрывать. Просто я уверен, что у нас нет поводов волноваться. Дукат… – он поморщился, помялся, быстро глянув на Зиял, и чопорно закончил. – При всех моих к нему претензиях, не могу не признать, что он отлично умеет управляться с подобными проблемами. Так что смею уверить, ваша крайне амбициозная духовная наставница не получит возможности что-то испортить.

Башир продолжал внимательно его разглядывать, поигрывая вилкой, Кира сердито фыркнула. Впрочем, к её недовольству примешивалась изрядная порция злорадства. Она представила, как Дукату придётся улещивать Винн, которая наверняка проявит свой мерзкий характер во всей красе, и ухмыльнулась.

– Чем опять подозревать меня непонятно в чём, лучше сообщите майору Кире то, что намеревались, – сварливо велел Гарак, однако его ладонь скользнула по локтю Башира, сглаживая резкий тон.

Кира тут же подобралась.

– Случилось ещё что-то?

Башир хмыкнул и бросил на Гарака выразительный взгляд.

– Я ничего не забываю, – весомо сказал он, потом посмотрел на Киру. – Мой эксперимент подошёл к концу. Всё прошло успешно, хотя единомоментный результат получить не удалось, – он недовольно закусил губу. – Ожидаемо, конечно, но… Ладно. Теперь нужно...

– Ясно, – перебила Кира на всякий случай, не уверенная, что окончание фразы не получится опасно откровенным.

Башир кивнул. Кира обхватила обеими ладонями чашку рокуджино и задумалась. Диверсия была полностью подготовлена, они с Ромом не сидели сложа руки эти две недели: очередной «сюрприз шефа О’Брайна» дожидался своего часа. Оставалось только дать сигнал Одо.

– Майор Кира, может, вы всё-таки заглянете в мой магазин? – вкрадчиво спросил Гарак.

Кира недоумённо уставилась на него.

– Может, вам всё-таки нужна помощь, – он выделил это слово голосом, – с вашей, будем откровенны, ужасной формой.

Некоторое время Кира молчала, потом скрытый смысл этого предложения дошёл до неё, и она закатила глаза. Гарак с самого начала набивался мешать им с Ромом в работе, однако Кира пресекла эту инициативу сразу. Ей совершенно не хотелось, чтобы её постоянно толкал под локоть пронырливый кардассианец.

– Со своей формой я справлюсь сама, – процедила она сквозь зубы.

Гарак тетрально надулся, Зиял бросила на Киру укоризненный взгляд.

– Мой обеденный перерыв закончился, – отчеканила Кира, рывком поднимаясь. – Удачного вам всем дня.

Она чувствовала, как в груди разливается нетерпеливое желание заняться настоящим делом и предвкушение. Но до конца смены оставалось слишком много времени, и Кира вздохнула, представляя, как медленно оно будет тянуться.

Впрочем, её ожидания не оправдались. Вскоре после возвращения Киры в командный центр пришло сообщение, от которого она была готова исполнить большой благодарственный танец Пророкам в полном церемониальном облачении. Ей стоило огромного труда сделать вид, что известие о взрыве сенсорного массива – это плохая новость. Потом на станцию неожиданно прибыла Основательница. Потом Дукат втянул Киру в бессмысленное обсуждение того, как лучше провести встречу Винн. В общем, конец смены наступил совершенно неожиданно.

Кира поспешила убраться с рабочего места и быстрым шагом направилась к кабинету Одо. К её удивлению, на месте Одо не было. Подумав немного, Кира пошла к его комнате.

Она поняла, что начались неприятности, едва завидев караул джем’хадар у двери. Киру пронзил короткий холодный страх. Она не ждала предательства от Одо, но помнила его суховатые объяснения про Слияние, и первым делом подумала, что если Основательница как-то заставила его установить контакт, то тайна Сопротивления уже могла перестать быть тайной. Впрочем, Кира тут же одёрнула себя, потому что сама она оставалась на свободе, а значит, стража у двери Одо не означала ареста.

Кира нахмурилась и уверенным шагом пошла навстречу джем'хадар. Она слишком хорошо знала, что наглый вид порой служит не худшим пропуском, чем официальные разрешения. Увы, с джем’хадар этот манёвр не сработал. Один из солдат моментально заступил ей путь.

– Приказано никого не пускать, – сообщил он.

– У меня важное сообщение для члена совета станции, – резко сказала Кира, попытавшись оттеснить солдата.

Безо всякого успеха, разумеется. Джем'хадар смотрел на неё безо всякого выражения и стоял на месте словно скала.

– Сейчас всеми делами занимается ворта.

Кира стиснула зубы и выдохнула. Ей на ум пришла старая шутка Шакара о том, что если у вас есть прекрасный, буквально обречённый на успех план теракта, то его сразу стоит выкинуть в помойку: что-нибудь обязательно пойдёт не так и всё изгадит. На самом деле, это была не шутка.

К счастью, у них имелся запасной вариант. И, наверное, Кира придушила бы любого, кто напомнил бы ей, что озаботиться им предложили Гарак и Дукат, в кои-то веки объединившись.

~

Работа в лазарете с утра началась спокойно и неспешно, и это Баширу не понравилось. По плану его должны были встретить хотя бы слухами о ЧП и погибших джем’хадар. Шансы на уничтожение подопытных он считал лично и был уверен в успехе. И в том, что Кира правильно его поняла за вчерашним обедом, Башир не сомневался тоже. Однако все разговоры в лазарете касались только прибытия Основательницы и ожидаемого визита Винн.

– Прекрасный результат, – сказал Виюн, изучая анализы джем'хадар, которые получили безопасный разбавленный вайт. Башир отвлёкся от тревожного перебора причин возможной неудачи «несчастного случая» и с искренним самодовольством согласился:

– Я же обещал вам результат.

Обмануть ворту оказалось не так сложно, как он опасался. Создать несколько похожих формул, незаметно подменить их, синтезировать большее число сывороток и аккуратно подделать отчёты о расходах материалов. Это потребовало сосредоточенности и внимательности, но не большей, чем при сложной операции. Башир искренне собой гордился.

– Ваши возможности полностью соответствуют моим ожиданиям, доктор, – с неизменной наиграной доброжелательностью улыбнулся Виюн. – Я запущу вашу разработку в производство в ближайшее время.

– Основательница уже одобрила? – удивился Башир. – Я её ещё не видел.

Виюн неопределённо взмахнул рукой.

– Основатели уединились для Слияния. Сложно сказать, сколько времени это займёт, но мне в любом случае даны полномочия распоряжаться результатами вашей работы.

Башир промолчал, решив больше не навлекать подозрения ненужными вопросами. В конце концов, верность и интеллект были закодированы в генах ворт сильнее, чем у джем’хадар. У меняющихся имелись все основания доверять своим слугам и полагаться на их компетентность.

Кроме того, Башир с облегчением понял, по какой причине покушение на джем’хадар ещё не произошло: раз Одо оказался занят, Кире пришлось использовать запасной план. Это означало, что «несчастный случай» должен произойти до обеда.

– Приятного вам дня, – попрощался Виюн, покидая лабораторию.

Несколько часов Башир работал спокойно, однако к полудню к нему снова начало возвращаться прежнее нетерпение. Новостей об аварии так и не поступило. Когда подошло время обеда, Башир уже чувствовал неприятное нетерпение. Быстро шагая по коридорам, он порадовался, что сегодня ему предстоит встретиться с Дукатом.

Задавать волнующий вопрос прямо с порога Башир всё-таки не стал. После крайне смущающей первой встречи заговорщиков он старался всё-таки по возможности следовать кардассианскому этикету. Поэтому сначала Башир сел, съел пару ложек первого попавшегося блюда, выслушал пространные рассуждения Дуката о том, какая честь оказана им визитом Основательницы и только потом выпалил:

– Сегодня не было несчастных случаев? Меня беспокоит…

– Доктор, – с укоризной перебил Дукат. Его лицо даже не дрогнуло, но Башир увидел, как резко потемнели вены у него на шее. – О каких несчастных случаях вы говорите? Мы уже давно вычистили все «подарки» ваших бывших коллег.

Башир встревожено нахмурился.

– Но…

– Право слово! – насмешливо перебил Дукат. – Я понимаю, что ваши разнообразные инсинуации в мой адрес уже стали традицией. Но намекать, что я мог недостаточно хорошо подготовиться к прибытию Основательницы – это слишком! – его гребни вопреки весёлому тону и расслабленно-плавным движениям продолжали выдавать не то напряжение, не то ярость.

– Ну, я… – мысли в голове Башира завертелись, потоком выдавая возможные варианты объяснений.

Дукат решил отказаться от их игры? Или за их разговором наблюдают? В комнате появились следящие устройства? Или… Башир ощутил, как в теле зарождается нервная дрожь и усилием воли подавил её.

Прибытие Основательницы. Устройства Доминиона по контролю разума. Была ли окружающая его реальность настоящей?

Башир не знал, что теперь делать.

– Простите Дукат, – он с безумной скоростью генерировал и отбрасывал возможные варианты продолжения беседы. – Я не хотел вас обидеть. Просто… – Башир сделал короткую паузу, переводя дыхание, – просто дразнить вас майором Кирой у меня больше не получится, а других достойных вариантов нет.

Дукат откинулся на спинку стула и усмехнулся с откровенным наслаждением.

– Ни минуты не сомневался, что майор Кира не сможет не оценить помощь, которую оказывает её народу Доминион... и немного я. Так что я рад, что у нас с ней больше нет разногласий, даже если это означает, что вы лишились развлечения.

Несмотря на то, что внутри у него что-то продолжало лихорадочно подрагивать, Башир невольно усмехнулся этому почти детскому самодовольству.

– Зато теперь разногласия с ней есть у меня, – скорее шутливо, чем недовольно проворчал он, и тут же разозлился на себя, потому что если их действительно окружала фальшивая реальность, то это была очень лишняя реплика.

Башир глубоко вдохнул, вспоминая прошлый раз, когда оказался под воздействием устройства меняющихся, и с подступающим страхом осознал, что не знает способов опознать виртуальность. Тогда всё ощущалось абсолютно настоящим.

– Неужели? Вы поссорились с майором Кирой? – очень натурально удивился Дукат.

Усилием воли Башир заставил себя непринуждённо пожать плечами.

– Немного поспорили. Я уверен, Кира скоро отойдёт. Просто пока… вы же знаете её характер.

Дукат понимающе хмыкнул. Башир видел, что его гребни всё ещё оставались поднятыми. Изобразив короткую улыбку, Башир сосредоточился на еде. Он нуждался в кратком перерыве, чтобы проанализировать ситуацию и всё же попытаться определить, находится ли он в реальном мире.

Долго ломать голову ему не пришлось. Башир успел проглотить буквально пару кусков мяса, когда окружающее вдруг подёрнулось рябью, а потом он ощутил, что лежит на кушетке, и с его глаз снимают тяжёлый аппарат.

– Уже всё, Виюн? – раздался немного удивлённый голос Дуката. – Мне казалось, всё должно закончиться чуть позже позже.

– На станции произошёл несчастный случай, – бесстрастно сообщил Виюн.

Башир рывком сел, на секунду зажмурился, борясь с головокружением.

– Приношу извинения за этот маленький обман, – с подчёркнутым сожалением обратился к нему Виюн. – Уверяю, я по-прежнему не сомневаюсь в вашем благоразумии и преданности Доминиону. Но я счёл необходимым провести проверку, раз вас так беспокоило её отсутствие.

Башир полагал, что будь у Дуката хоть малейшая возможность, он бы прокомментировал слова Виюна с исключительной язвительностью.

– Ничего страшного. Я рад, что мы решили этот вопрос, – Башир приказал себе подняться, нет, легко соскочить с кушетки. – Итак, что там с несчастным случаем? Есть раненные? Чёрт, никогда не стал бы так шутить, если бы действительно думал, что такое может произойти!

Виюн нахмурился в сторону Дуката.

– Кажется, техники привели станцию не в столь идеальное состояние, как мы рассчитывали, – он снова взглянул на Башира. – К счастью почти никто не пострадал – погибло несколько солдат, а кто-то из кардассианцев получил серьёзные ожоги. Доктор Немад сообщила, что не нуждается в помощи, – Виюн ещё раз любезно улыбнулся ему и повернулся к Дукату. – Я требую, чтобы ваши люди заново проверили всю станцию, под вашим личным контролем. Ничего подобного не должно повториться, пока здесь находится Основательница, вам ясно?!

– Разумеется.

На лице Дуката отражалось глубочайшее сожаление, а его гребни были лишь немного темнее обычного.

– Пожалуй, я всё же наведаюсь в лазарет, – сказал Башир, вышел, спеша не больше, чем если бы в самом деле беспокоился только о пострадавших, и только в коридоре позволил себе перевести дыхание.

Остаток дня прошёл для него в мучительной умственной лихорадке. Башир машинально занимался останками джем'хадар – действительно тех, которых требовалось устранить, а сам пытался понять, закончилась ли проверка. Было бы логично успокоить его бдительность, якобы избавив от иллюзии, а на самом деле продолжая тест. Однако в таком случае смерть правильных образцов должна была значить, что Доминиону уже всё известно – вероятность совпадения оставалась ничтожной – либо же, в лучшем случае, что у них пока ещё только имеются подозрения. Башир старательно делал вид, что погибшие солдаты ничего для него не значат, а сам пытался хотя бы теоретически вывести признаки, по которым можно отличить виртуальность от реальности. Но для этого ему катастрофически не хватало информации.

Под вечер он чувствовал себя безмерно уставшим и, вернувшись в квартиру, буквально рухнул на диван. Его мозг продолжал работать над всё той же задачей, и Башира мучило чувство, что он скоро сойдёт с ума.

Шорох открывшейся двери на несколько секунд отвлёк его. Гарак вошёл неторопливо и выглядел откровенно недовольным

– Мой дорогой… – начал он осуждающим тоном, но Башир не дал ему договорить.

– Какого цвета была одежда на управляющей приютом, в который мы летали за Регулом?

Гарак моргнул.

– Простите?

– Какого цвета была одежда на управляющей приютом?

Пару мгновений они смотрели друг на друга, потом Гарак поджал губы и покачал головой.

– Бордовое и фиолетовое. Но…

– Но это не поможет, – пробормотал Башир, снова откидывая голову на спинку дивана. – В прошлый раз мы не заметили разницу, и подобные мелочи учитывались, виртуальность каким-то образом формируется на основе памяти и ожиданий объекта.

Тихо фыркнув, Гарак приблизился к нему.

– Не слишком ли поздно вы спохватились? – с нескрываемой насмешкой спросил он. – Дукат сообщил мне о вашем обеде, вашей вопиющей неосторожности!.. – Гарак перевёл дыхание, словно оборвав себя и не добавив ещё что-то.

Башир сжал виски ладонями. Он пытался рассчитать, до какой ступени было бы уместно «прерывать» проверку, на самом деле её не прерывая. Две, три, четыре? Шанс обмана резко уменьшался с каждым шагом, но никогда не стал бы нулевым. Ничто во Вселенной не может быть невероятным абсолютно.

Выдохнув, Гарак вдруг одним скользящим движением шагнул к Баширу вплотную и навис, так, что между их лицами осталась всего пара сантиметров.

– Мы собираемся освободить Кардассию и Баджор от Доминиона с помощью испорченного вайта, – очень тихо, но чётко произнёс он. – Сегодняшний несчастный случай – результат диверсии для устранения результата вашего настоящего исследования. У вас разработано две фальшивых формулы и две правильных.

– Уже одна, – вырвалось у Башира, выбитого из равновесия внезапным давлением, неожиданно пристальным, тяжёлым взглядом Гарака. В следующее мгновение он понял и замер в ужасе.

Гарак поморщился и плавно отодвинулся.

– Что ж, если это иллюзия, то вы нас всех уничтожили, а если нет, то всего лишь опять продемонстрировали свою неосторожность. В любом случае, беспокоиться уже не о чем.

Башир некоторое время смотрел на него, потом почувствовал, как из горла рвётся нервный и облегчённый хохот. Гарак поджал губы ещё сильнее.

– Это не смешно! – воскликнул он. – Вы проявили потрясающее легкомыслие! Такое недопустимо, вы меня слышите?! Ни в коем случае недопустимо!

Задохнувшись смехом, Башир зажмурился, потом открыл глаза и уже почти спокойно посмотрел на Гарака.

– Прости. Это не повторится, – просто сказал он, секунду помолчал и добавил. – Но я бы много отдал за то, чтобы посмотреть, как Дукат тебе ябедничал! – и снова нервно захихикал.

~

Убедившись, что прежнее напряжение покинуло Башира, Гарак мысленно кивнул себе и отстранился. В какой-то миг его вдруг тоже пронзил страх. Все его чувства и инстинкты говорили о том, что он находится в реальности. Но по описанию технология Доминиона была намного совершеннее любых кардассианских методик, и по сути своей не предполагала возможности вычислить её использование. Могло оказаться так, что он сам сейчас находится во сне, вопреки любым доказательствам обратного.

– Гарак? – Башир оборвал смех и рывком поднялся с дивана.

– Всё в порядке, мой дорогой, – пробормотал Гарак, подавляя бессмысленный приступ паники.

– Враньё, – Башир приблизился, взял его за плечи и встряхнул. – Ну же! В чём дело? Только не говори, что подхватил мою паранойю. Ты сам сказал, что это уже не имеет значения.

Гарак кивнул. Если на самом деле всё происходящее было расставленной на него ловушкой, то он в неё благополучно попался, и уже поздно сожалеть. Башир нахмурился, потом скользнул ладонями Гараку под тунику. Тот возмущённо открыл рот, собираясь сообщить, что сейчас не время для легкомысленных игр, но не успел. Башир сосредоточенно закусил губу, а его пальцы нашли правильные точки на боках Гарака, под защитным грудным панцирем, и нажали, заставляя тело сначала крупно вздрогнуть, потом расслабиться.

– Кажется, ваше общение с доктором Немад весьма плодотворно, – пробормотал Гарак, ощущая, как по мышцам проходит волна, сердцебиение замедляется, а кровь отливает от кожных покровов. Через пару мгновений он уже мог дышать, как ни в чём не бывало.

– Да, более чем, – легко согласился Башир.

Он убрал руки и вернулся на диван, и Гарак мысленно выругал себя за испытанное острое разочарование.

– Что ещё сказал тебе Дукат, кроме жалоб на меня? – спросил Башир.

Гарак укоризненно покачал головой, подходя ближе.

– Мы с Дукатом сегодня не разговаривали, к моему большому удовольствию. И тем более я не стал бы выслушивать от него никаких жалоб! – он пренебрежительно фыркнул. – Вовсе не обязательно заводить светскую беседу для того, чтобы сообщить всё необходимое.

В ответ Башир выразительно закатил глаза.

– Гарак! – очень веско сказал он тоном, который явно подразумевал «я не настроен на ваши кардассианские игры». Это было почти обидно, но Гарак решил, что сегодня проявит снисходительность.

– Всё идёт по плану. Ваша сыворотка передана на производство, нужные джем’хадар уничтожены, а мои бывшие коллеги с энтузиазмом воплощают планы Дуката, – на этом месте Гарак скривился.

Мила связывалась с ним уже два раза, и под видом заботливых расспросов о самочувствии недвусмысленно дала понять, насколько бывшие коллеги недовольны раскрытием информации об их контактах. Ничего другого Гарак, разумеется, не ждал, и его даже в некоторой степени успокоило то, что говорить пришлось с Милой. Если бы с ним связался кто-то другой, он бы заподозрил, что после окончания работы ему попытаются отомстить. Но Миле Гарак доверял, а она намекнула, что подобный шаг всё-таки не будет предпринят.

Башир фыркнул.

– Не сомневаюсь, Обсидиановый орден и Дукат получают друг от друга массу удовольствия, – невинно заметил он, и только в его взгляде отчётливо читалась насмешка. – Они заслужили друг друга, да?

– Возможно, – дипломатично согласился Гарак, не позволяя себе присоединиться к мальчишескому веселью Башира, которое, по его мнению, ничуть не соответствовало важности вопроса. Но его губы всё же дрогнули в подавляемой улыбке.

– И при чём тут Кай Винн? – вдруг спросил Башир.

Гарак моментально изобразил невинность.

– Что вы имеете в виду?

Башир хмыкнул.

– Только не делай такое лицо, а то сразу становится ясно, что ты опять пытаешься обвести меня вокруг пальца. Ты что-то знаешь, я ещё вчера заметил. Что вы задумали?

– Я уже говорим вам, что не веду дел с Кай Винн, и я ничего не знал о её прибытии. Не желаю иметь с этой женщиной ничего общего, – его снова кольнуло старой обидой на дурацкую шуточку с бейджиком во время конференции, и на высокомерие, и на множество других вещей.

Башир внимательно смотрел. Гарак вздохнул и опустился на диван рядом с ним, почти касаясь рукой руки и проникновенно глядя в глаза.

– Мой дорогой, почему вы мне не верите?

– Потому что я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, – мгновенно отозвался Башир. – Хорошо, что задумал Дукат? Только не говори, что ты не в курсе.

– Дукат не делился со мной планами, – чопорно сообщил Гарак, и на этот раз даже был честен.

Вопрос о Винн никогда не всплывал между ними, но в этом и не было нужды. Действия Дуката были прозрачно очевидны: он всеми доступными способами старался связать Баджор и Кардассию, пока это возможно. Чтобы когда вездесущая Федерация вернётся, у неё возникли бы сложности с тем, чтобы забрать Баджор себе. Это было особенно актуально, учитывая, что как бы они ни пытались извернуться, обойтись без помощи Звёздного флота не выходило. Во всяком случае, если они хотели спасти Кардассию от мести в момент, когда предательство уже станет очевидным, но ещё не все джем’хадар окажутся уничтожены.

– Однако ты всё равно знаешь, что за интригу затеял Дукат. Зачем ему Кай Винн? Надеюсь, он не собирается её устранить?

Гарак невольно засмеялся, недоверчиво поглядывая на Башира. Сейчас он не был уверен, действительно ли тот не понял такую простую вещь, или же зачем-то хочет, чтобы её официально озвучили. Впрочем, делать этого Гарак не собирался. Хотя Башир формально считался дезертиром, в душе он оставался офицером Звёздного Флота, который пошёл на предательство ради интересов этого самого Звёздного Флота. Гарак не хотел окончательно столкнуть его в неприятное положение, когда интересы нынешних соратников входят в противоречие с интересами организации, которой он служил. Такие вещи обычно плохо заканчивались, кроме того, Гарак не мог с уверенностью предсказать, как поведёт себя Башир и не попытается ли помешать Дукату. Мешать же Дукату в данном случае Гарак считал непозволительным.

– Уверяю, Кай Винн ничего не грозит, – после короткого размышления нейтрально сказал Гарак. – Предполагаю, что Дукат просто пытается проявить больше уважения к Баджору. Религия, конечно, по сути своей есть проявление примитивных инстинктов, но на Кардассии умеют с пониманием относиться к чужим причудам, - его память моментально подкинула несколько образов храмовых служб, на которых он присутствовал, но Гарак решительно отодвинул их в сторону. Это было совсем другое, ничего общего с баджорскими суевериями или контактами с пугающими нематериальными чужаками.

Фыркнув, Башир пробормотал что-то себе под нос, побарабанил пальцами по спинке дивана.

– Значит, всё идёт по плану и беспокоиться не о чем? – спросил он громче.

Гарак вздохнул.

– Прибытие Основательницы, конечно, несколько усложнило обстановку. Но как я понял, этот вопрос взял на себя Одо. Кроме того возможны проблемы из-за того, что солдаты врага будут умирать в течение нескольких часов.

Лицо Башира моментально потемнело.

– Я сделал всё, что мог, – сообщил он довольно сухо.

Поспешно взяв его руку в ладони, Гарак перебил максимально мягким тоном.

– Уверяю, у меня даже мысли не было в чём-то вас обвинить. Мне прекрасно известны недостатки избранного нами способа нанести удар. Даже полностью одинаковые дозы яда по-разному действуют на разных индивидуумов, и с этим ничего нельзя поделать.

– Тебе ли не знать? – усмехнулся Башир краем губ, однако мрачное недовольство исчезло из его взгляда, и Гарак с облегчением вздохнул.

– О, когда я работал садовником на Ромуле, легкомысленные молодые люди не раз пытались нарвать моих орхидей для своих возлюбленных, – легко сказал он. – Крайне двусмысленный знак внимания, должен заметить. Так вот некоторым из непрошеных гостей становилось дурно почти на входе в оранжерею, другие же ухитрялись вытоптать по несколько клумб, – Гарак изобразил недовольную гримасу и ту же улыбнулся.

– Уверен, ты заставил их об этом пожалеть, – хмыкнул Башир, потом вдруг обнял его за талию, притянул к себе и уткнулся лбом куда-то в шею, заставив Гарак вздрогнуть от возбуждающего прикосновения.

– Пойдём спать, – пробормотал Башир, явно забыв, какое воздействие может оказать его жест. – Сегодня был паршивый день, и я устал.

Гарак мягко провёл ладонью по его волосам.

– Конечно, мой дорогой. Вам надо отдохнуть. И мне тоже.

Он очень хотел надеяться, что проснётся в той же постели, в которой уснул, а не на лабораторной кушетке под взглядом снявшего прибор Виюна. Он хотел надеяться, что вообще проснётся.


	21. Глава 20

Чем дальше, тем больше Джейк чувствовал себя брошенным. Он исправно писал статьи, которые Гарак потом фактически полностью переделывал. Он виделся с Кирой и Баширом и даже обсуждал с ними некоторые дела Сопротивления, но не участвовал ни в чём важном. Даже про авантюру с Дукатом Джейк узнал позже всех и в трёх разных вариантах. Он подозревал, что в итоге всю правду ему так и не рассказали. Из-за всего этого ему было очень обидно и хотелось сделать уже что-нибудь стоящее ну или на худой конец оказаться в самом центре событий, а не болтаться по станции бесполезным балластом. Поэтому узнав о прибытии Винн, он глубоко вдохнул, сжал кулаки, плюнул через плечо на счастье, как предки в далёком прошлом, и пошёл ловить Дуката.

– Скажите, ведь такое историческое событие, как встреча Кай с Основательницей не станут скрывать от прессы? – Дукат нашёлся на Променаде, и Джейк по примеру Башира сразу взял быка за рога.

– Что вы, мой юный друг. Ни в коем случае! – улыбкой Дуката, казалось, можно было сластить чай вместо мёда. – Я целиком и полностью рассчитываю на вас. Это будет знаменательная встреча: духовный лидер Баджора и один из богов Доминиона. Подобное недопустимо скрывать от народа! А ваши статьи очень, очень подняли престиж действующей власти. Виюн наверняка вам об этом говорил.

– Да, было дело, – пробормотал Джейк, с подозрением рассматривая довольного Дуката.

– Я крайне на вас рассчитываю, – Дукат похлопал его по локтю и пошёл дальше. Джейк ощутил на себе любопытные взгляды с нескольких сторон и постарался смешаться с толпой.

Спустя несколько дней он с волнением топтался под дверью конференц-зала, косясь по сторонам и неловко поводя плечами в новом костюме. Гарак настоял на том, чтобы, по его собственному выражению, «привести мистера Сиско в порядке». И хотя одежда была удобной, Джейк чувствовал себя в ней немного неловко, а ещё никак не мог перестать подозревать какой-нибудь подвох. Может быть, сочетание цветов по-кардассиански будет выглядеть нелепо или сигнализировать о его особой неопытности?

Винн прибыла накануне. Её встреча с баджорцами прошла довольно сдержанно, в ореоле какой-то тяжёлой и тихой почтительности. Ни радостных выкриков из толпы, ни оживления. Джейк пришёл посмотреть, но взять интервью не смог: пришлось бы пробиваться к Винн силой. Джейк здраво рассудил, что лучше не спешить, не выставлять себя на посмешище, а хорошенько подготовиться и получить эксклюзивный материал.

Он снова начал перебирать приготовленные заранее вопросы и составлять вступление будущей статьи, и так задумался, что едва не пропустил появление Основательницы. К счастью, джем’хадар не пытались скрываться, а потому топали достаточно громко, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.

– Здравствуйте, – старательно улыбнулся Джейк, не решаясь подойти к меняющейся вплотную и гадая, знает ли она, что означает улыбка.

Он вспомнил, как Одо упоминал, что ему пришлось долго учиться интерпретировать мимику гуманоидов. Джейк не был уверен, насколько остальные представители его расы в этом преуспели, хотя ему казалось, что существа, которые старательно захватывают гуманоидов, должны хоть как-то в них разбираться.

– Мистер Сиско? – полувопросительно произнесла Основательница окидывая его быстрым взглядом сверху вниз и обратно. – Мне доложили о вашем участии и роли. Вы полезны в сфере распространения информации.

– Я стараюсь, – Джейк постарался не ёрзать и не засунуть руки в карманы. Он чувствовал себя неуютно. Основательница полностью походила на Одо, но при этом казалась Джейку куда более отталкивающей и ненастоящей.

Просто психологический эффект, сказал себе Джейк. Для людей характерно видеть врага в более мрачном свете, чем он есть на самом деле. Он попытался вспомнить пространные объяснения Башира, но тут же сообразил, что время совсем неподходящее, и строго сказал себе сосредоточиться на работе. Он был журналистом и, возможно, шпионом Сопротивления, и в обеих этих ипостасях требовалась внимательность.

Основательница между тем ещё раз осмотрела его, скупо кивнула и быстро вошла в конференц-зал. Джейк поколебался пару секунд и решительно прошёл за ней. Именно прошёл, а не проскользнул по стенке мимо солдат, пусть даже именно это ему хотелось сделать.

В конференц-зале он занял указанное место и старательно уткнулся в падд, чтобы у Основательницы не создалось впечатление, будто он не умеет занять своё время работой. К счастью, изображать деятельность долго Джейку не пришлось, потому что спустя буквально полминуты дверь снова открылась, и на пороге появилась Винн в сопровождении Киры и Дуката.

Начало беседы оказалось совсем неинтересным, однако Джейк прилежно следил за ходом беседы, вежливыми приветствиями и суховатым обсуждением политики Доминиона. Он отметил, что Основательница почти не говорила, предоставив общение с Кай Винн Дукату. В голове Джейка выстроилось несколько абзацев, которые по его мнению с тонкой, но хлёсткой иронией описывали проявленное меняющейся пренебрежение к гуманоидам и её незнание текущих дел. С удовольствием покрутив текст так и этак он, однако, отказался от первоначальных формулировок. Во-первых, их бы никто не пропустил, а во-вторых, обвинения вполне могли оказаться беспочвенными. По поведению Виюна и рассказам о других вортах Джейк знал, что в Доминионе принято делегировать полномочия и уступать слово специалистам.

Вместо того, чтобы сочинять ненужный текст, Джейк прислушался. Дукат говорил красиво и убедительно, неторопливо кружа возле кресла Винн. Та, казалась, не обращала на него никакого внимания, не отрывая взгляда от Основательницы, как будто по её схематичному лицу можно было хоть что-нибудь прочитать. А вот Кира напротив постоянно косилась в сторону Дуката и хмурилась. Джейк не совсем понимал, чем именно она недовольна, ничего оскорбительного или опасного для Баджора пока не прозвучало. Всё было вообще слишком прилично на его вкус. Джейк, разумеется, не рассчитывал, что Основательница и Винн устроят свару, какие иногда вдруг вспыхивали на советах Федерации даже в прямом эфире, но он надеялся на хоть что-нибудь неординарное.

Спустя около четверти часа Джей получил желаемое.

– Вы неправы, – сухой голос Основательницы разбил речь Дуката.

– Прошу прощения? – тот плавно обернулся и взглянул на неё с видом одновременно удивлённым и извиняющимся.

– Баджорская религия не является суеверием, ваше утверждение неверно. Согласно отчётам, червоточину населяют энергетические разумные сущности.

– Да, конечно…

– Другими словами, вы не отрицаете существование богов? – встрепенулась Винн и чуть подалась к Основательнице, игнорируя Дуката.

Тот недовольно поджал губы и отступил на шаг, а Джейк сжал падд покрепче.

– Я – бог Доминиона, и Одо тоже, – сказала Основательница.

Винн запнулась, потом медленно настороженно кивнула.

– В самом деле. Значит ли это, что вы собираетесь требовать от баджорцев поклоняться вам вместо Пророков?

Джейк прикусил губу, сдерживая невольный смех, когда у Киры и у Дуката совершенно одинаково недобро сузились глаза. Они стали так похожи, и Джейк пожалел, что не может запечатлеть этот момент, потому что наверняка бы смог потом шантажировать обоих.

– Нерациональная идея, – ответила Основательница. – Виюн предоставил мне информацию об обитателях червоточины. Всё свидетельствует о том, что они не станут проявлять враждебность к Домиоинону, если мы не станем вмешиваться в ваши с ними отношения. И их влияние не похоже на распространение хаоса, наоборот. Я полагаю, что они способствовали упорядочиванию жизни гуманоидов на Баджоре.

Кира, Дукат и Винн немного расслабились, а Джейк подумал, что это неплохая завязка для приключенческого, или философского, или приключенческо-философского романа: две расы, возомнившие себя высшими, соперничают за право называться чьими-то богами. А между тем люди, выбранные для того, чтобы быть слугами, разбираются что к чему и придумывают способ победить и тех, и других. Джейк решил, что должен запомнить идею и обязательно воплотить, когда-нибудь, после победы над Доминионом.

 – Я хотела бы, чтобы вы наладили связь со своими богами, – продолжила основательница, снова заставив своих собеседников напрячься.

– Наладили связь? – повторила Винн с вдруг мелькнувшей в голосе неуверенностью.

– Мне известно, что такие способы есть, а ваша обязанность – устанавливать контакт между гуманоидами и расой червоточины. Я считаю полезным договориться с ними, если это возможно. Есть шанс, что мы сможем купить их помощь и хотя бы убрать минное поле Федерации. Я удивлена, что это никому не пришло в голову, – Основательница чуть повернулась к Дукату.

– Молиться для решения технической задачи мы действительно не пробовали, – произнёс тот с непередаваемой интонацией, и Джейк прямо видел, как эта мысль медленно и неохотно укладывается у Дуката в голове.

– Подобные предрассудки ущербны, – сообщила Основательница и снова обратилась к Винн. – Вы способны выполнить моё распоряжение?

Винн шумно судорожно вздохнула.

– Я… Прошу прощения, кажется, вас ввели в заблуждение. У нас нет практик установления контакта, – она выпрямилась, расправляя плечи. – Да, у нас есть возможность обратиться к Пророкам, но это не разговор. Не так, как я сейчас общаюсь с вами. Всё, что можно получить в ответ – туманные видения, которые требуют истолкования. Пророки никогда не выполняют наши просьбы.

«А вот папины выполняли» – с детским злорадством подумал Джейк, и по выражению на лице Киры понял, что та подумала то же самое. Во всяком случае взгляд, брошенный ей на Винн, был полон раздражённого недоумения. Впрочем, вмешиваться она не стала, и Джейк тоже благоразумно промолчал. Он решил, что Винн просто решила обмануть Основательницу и не допустить, чтобы новые войска получили доступ в Альфа-квадрант. Винн была неприятной женщиной, но она точно не желала вечного рабства своему народу, хотя бы потому что это лишило бы желаемой власти её саму.

– Нерационально делать контакт односторонним, – неодобрительно заметила Основательница. – Это отрезает возможность удовлетворять основные нужды ведомых рас. Мне представляется маловероятным, что существа, продвинувшиеся в развитии до энергетического уровня, допустили такую ошибку. Возможно, вы просто не умеете правильно интерпретировать их ответы. Я настаиваю, чтобы вы или кто-то из ваших помощников попытались связаться с ними. Я проанализирую ваши видения и сделаю вывод о возможности диалога.

Лицо Винн застыло, рот сжался в тонкую полоску, а её взглядом можно было обратить в бегство клингона. Джейк невольно поёжился.

– Я выполню ваше требование, – сказала Винн после мучительной паузы.

Кира бросила на Дуката короткий взгляд. Тот мягко скользнул вперёд и встал, чуть наклонив голову, словно хотел посмотреть на Винн снизу вверх.

– Должен заметить, мне крайне интересны мистические практики баджорцев. Хотя бы с академической и культурной точки зрения.

Винн с плохо скрываемой яростью развернулась к нему, на миг замерла, потом неожиданно ровно ответила:

– Я готова обсудить с вами этот вопрос. Позже.

Дукат расплылся в улыбке и ещё ниже склонил голову в лёгком кивке.

– С преогромным удовольствием.

– Вернёмся к более насущным вопросам, – прервала их Основательница.

Дальше разговор снова стал скучным, но Джейк всё равно был доволен – материала на сенсационную статью у него уже хватало, и он предвкушал обсуждение с Гараком способа подачи.

~

Киру мучило назойливое чувство, будто что-то пошло не так. Одо оказался недоступен целую неделю. Главой службы безопасности при этом, словно издеваясь, назначили Дамара, и почему-то именно Кире пришлось успокаивать возмутившихся соотечественников. Винн явно собиралась плести очередные интриги, и Кира допускала, что она намеревается всерьёз объединиться с Доминионом ради того, чтобы убрать Шакара. Шакар при этом не слушал предупреждений и по-детски радовался тому, что никто больше не станет мешать ему вести дела с кардассианцами по своему усмотрению. Киру до сих пор брала оторопь от мысли, что Шакар – Шакар! – ведёт дела с кардассианцами. И в конце концов состоялась эта очень странная встреча Винн и Основательницы. Кира никак не могла понять, что же там произошло, и почему Винн вдруг начала откровенно врать, и что за общие дела с Дукатом у неё вдруг появились.

Когда Кира выходила из конференц-зала, её распирало от желания обсудить это, но вдруг оказалось, что ей совершенно не с кем поговорить. Баширу Кира больше не доверяла. Зиял или Джейк по её мнению были просто недостаточно взрослыми, чтобы правильно оценить ситуацию. Ром и Лита тоже не казались Кире достаточно разумными. А мысль высказать своё беспокойство Дукату или Гараку даже не пришла ей в голову.

Увидев, что к Основательнице подошёл Виюн, явно собираясь занять ту какими-то рабочими вопросами, Кира поспешила в кабинет главы СБ. Её ожидания оправдались, Дамара там не было, в своём законном кресле привычно восседал Одо. Кире от одного взгляда на него сразу стало спокойнее.

– Где ты пропадал? Я чуть с ума не сошла в обществе кардассианцев и Башира, – она рухнула в любимое кресло, привычно закинув ноги на стол.

Одо опустил падд и сложил руки перед собой.

– Полагаю, тебе и так известно, что я общался с моей соотечественницей. Я сожалею, что моё отсутствие оказалось для тебя настолько тяжёлым.

– Чем можно было заниматься столько времени не выходя из комнаты? – проворчала Кира, разглядывая Одо.

Ей стало любопытно, не изменилось ли в нём что-нибудь после того, как меняющаяся вытворяла с ним неизвестно что. Однако Одо выглядел совершенно по-старому. На вопрос Киры он чуть дёрнулся, снова взял падд и уставился в него, как делал всегда, когда пытался скрыть замешательство.

– Ты выглядишь так, словно речь идёт о чём-то неприличном, – хмыкнула Кира.

– Ничего подобного. Она… Основательница очень беспокоится о том, что я не чувствую себя частью её народа.

– Ты – не часть её народа, – перебила Кира. – Ты не захватываешь планеты с помощью джем’хадар и ворт, которых не считаешь мусором.

Одо снова положил падд и выпрямился. Кира нахмурилась, не совсем понимая выражение его глаз в этот момент.

– Ты неправа, – Одо остановился, качнул головой, побарабанил пальцами по столу. – Пусть и не разделяя целей своей расы, я остаюсь одним из меняющихся. Я хочу знать, что такое – быть одним из них. Мои представления о собственных возможностях крайне ограничены.

Кира нахмурилась. Несмотря на то, что мысль о предательстве Одо у неё так и не оформилась, но она почувствовала смутное опасение, которое оказалось только тяжелее от того, что его не удалось даже целиком осознать.

– Это невероятно, Кира! – горячо продолжил Одо, подавшись к ней. – За эту неделю я узнал не меньше, чем за многие предыдущие годы! Слияние позволяет получить информацию…

– Слияние?! – Кира вскочила и наклонилась к нему, опираясь руками на стол. – Ты с ума сошёл?!

Одо замер изваянием, растерянный, не знающий, как интерпретировать этот гнев, и какими жестами его следует успокоить.

– Я не понимаю, что тебе не нравится, – наконец, сухо спросил он, чуть отклонившись и принимая демонстративно защитную позу. Он надеялся, это даст Кире понять, что её внезапная атака ему неприятна. Но Кира ничего не заметила.

– Мне не нравится, что планы Сопротивления могут оказаться в распоряжении Основательницы! – прошипела она.

Одо сложил руки на груди и отодвинулся ещё сильнее.

– Я не давал повода подозревать меня в нелояльности.

– Но ты сам сказал, что Слияние передаёт информацию, и ты многого не знаешь о своих способностях, и может эта тварь… прости, я не хотела оскорбить твою расу, но может она уже всё знает, и завтра мы придём в себя в камерах или нас просто прикончат на месте. Одо, я не ожидала от тебя такой безответственности!

Кира выпрямилась, её душили разочарование и инстинктивное желание немедленно схватиться за фазер. Любая утечка информации грозит смертью, это она помнила слишком хорошо. Если чем-то себя выдал – надо бежать, и нет ничего хуже ситуации, когда ещё неясно, действительно тебя сдали или нет. Кире всегда приходилось прикладывать немалые усилия, чтобы правильно изобразить невинность перед дознавателем, у которого то ли есть карты на руках, то ли нет.

– Твои обвинения обидны, – сообщил Одо. – Обещаю, я не позволю ей узнать ничего лишнего. Но я не собираюсь отказаться от обучения у представительницы моего народа только потому, что тебе это не нравится. Кира, ты просто не понимаешь. Ни один гуманоид не может дать мне то, что даёт она. Это неоспоримый факт. Это не является упрёком никому из вас, просто таково положение вещей. Я рассчитываю, что ты сможешь его принять.

Кира сжала кулаки и глубоко вдохнула, понимая, что и здесь она тоже не найдёт возможности поделиться своими тревогами. Но продолжать обвинять Одо, возможно, было очень глупо и недостойно.

– Хорошо, – выдохнула Кира и даже смогла улыбнуться. – Хорошо, я понимаю. Всё в порядке. А сейчас извини, у меня дела.

Она развернулась и поспешно вышла, предпочтя не заметить растерянный оклик «Кира?».

На Променаде как всегда было людно. Кира проталкивалась сквозь толпу и жалела, что из-за приезда Винн её рабочий график любезно сместили. Предполагалось, что она потратит это время на общение с духовным лидером своего народа. Вот только видеть её Кира не жаждала, и занять мысли работой теперь тоже не могла.

Словно назло и чтобы окончательно испортить Кире настроение, на мосту ей встретился Дукат, что-то любезно втолковывающий всё той же Винн. От одного их вида во рту Киры стало кисло, словно она раскусила недозрелый фрукт джага. В разговорах с ней самой Дукат всегда отличался отвратительно льстивой манерой, но никогда раньше Кира не видела, чтобы он так старался для кого-то ещё. Ей вдруг захотелось остановить поток его улыбок и взглядов в сторону Винн, однако она почти сразу осознала всю нелепость своего порыва.

Кира стиснула зубы, сделала безразличное лицо и решительно двинулась навстречу Дукату.

– А, майор Кира! – тот привычно улыбнулся, когда они поравнялись, тут же повернулся к Винн. – Прошу прощения, всего одну минуту, – и опять обратился к Кире. – Не хочу вас беспокоить, но если у вас найдётся время – Зиял очень хотела увидеть вас сегодня за ужином, – Дукат предупреждающе вскинул руки прежде, чем Кира успела что-то ответить. – Я не собираюсь мешать вашей встрече. Прошу вас, не обижайте её.

Винн поджала губы и довольно холодно взглянула на Киру, словно вопрошая, давно ли та стала частью кардассианского семейства. Кира медленно вдохнула, сдерживая порыв грубо Дуката послать. Ей не хотелось выставить себя на посмешище в присутствии Винн.

 Дукат чуть наклонил голову, впившись в Киру пристальным взглядом, и у неё появилось подозрение. Кира сомневалась, не шутки ли это воображения, но ей упорно казалось, что Дукат имеет ввиду вовсе не семейную встречу. Ему что-то требовалось, и это что-то наверняка было связано с Сопротивлением, потому что иначе он выразил бы свои намерения более чётко.

– Я подумаю, – сухо заявила Кира. – Кай Винн, нужна ли вам какая-то помощь или… что-нибудь.

– Нет, дитя моё, – ровно-благостным тоном, противоречащим холодному недоверчивому взгляду, отозвалась та.

– В таком случае, с вашего позволения…

Кира отрывисто попрощалась и пошла дальше, и только дойдя до «Кварк’с» вспомнила, что совершенно туда не собиралась.

Вечером Кира попробовала поговорить с Одо ещё раз, но у дверей его каюты снова стояли джем’хадар, что могло означать лишь одно. Кира прошипела себе под нос нецензурное проклятие, развернулась и решительно двинулась к каюте Дуката.

Тот ждал один.

– Где Зиял? – спросил Кира, пробегая взглядом вокруг. Ей подумалось, что спрятать в этой комнате бомбу оказалось бы непросто. Учитывая опыт Дуката, это не следовало считать неожиданностью.

– Зиял придёт примерно через час, – сообщил Дукат, доставая тёмно-синюю витую бутылку канара. – И когда она появится, я действительно не стану вам мешать. Хотите?

Кира отрицательно качнула головой. Дукат тяжело вздохнул и поставил канар на стол.

– Но, может, хотя бы закуску? Вы наверняка голодны перед ужином.

– Дукат, – Кира поняла, что даже не злится, поэтому только закатила глаза и уселась на возмутительно удобный диван. – Давайте к делу. Что вы от меня хотели?

– Всего лишь поделиться новостями, – тот со вздохом опустился в кресло напротив. – Раньше эта обязанность принадлежала Одо, но сейчас он немного занят.

Кира сморщилась при напоминании о возмутительной неосторожности Одо и своих опасениях по его поводу.

– Да, мне тоже не очень нравится его неожиданное увлечение, – согласно кивнул Дукат. – Оно простительно, учитывая обстоятельства, Одо всегда так трогательно тосковал от своего одиночества. Но немного не вовремя.

– Не вовремя? Это просто опасно! – возмутилась Кира. – Вы забыли, чем мы рискуем?!

– Ни в малейшей степени. Но я не вижу способов отговорить Одо от общения с Основательницей, а устранять его всё же чрезмерно.

– Устранять?! – Кира уставилась на Дуката, потом резко выдохнула и потёрла веки. – Во имя Пророков, стоит мне забыть о вашей мерзкой сущности, как вы любезно напоминаете. Наверное, мне стоит сказать спасибо.

Она опустила руки и заметила обиженное выражение, мелькнувшее на лице Дуката.

– Мне казалось, подполье должно было избавить вас от иллюзий о том, как поступают с неверными соратниками, – протянул он. – И заметьте, я сказал, что не вижу необходимости в крайних мерах. Одо пока ничем нас не скомпрометировал, более того, очень удачно отвлёк внимание на себя.

Кира невольно фыркнула.

– Ладно, хватит. Так что вы хотели мне сообщить?

– Сегодня я благополучно получил посылку с Кардассии. Ту самую, для Основательницы. Знакомства Гарака, конечно, сомнительны, – он пренебрежительно дёрнул ртом, – но как ни странно, нас никто не обманул. Про то, что новый вайт уже передан войскам, думаю, вы и так знаете. И три дня назад мы передали сообщение Звёздному флоту, – Дукат чуть дёрнул головой, и Кира вдруг поняла, что он тщательно скрывает нервозность. – Надеюсь, расчёты доктора Башира окажутся верны, и наши друзья прибудут в самый оптимальный момент. Ещё я надеюсь, мои новости вас порадовали.

Кира снова фыркнула, не зная, что хочет спросить в первую очередь: когда Федерация вдруг превратилась в друга Кардассии или с каких пор Дукат сомневается в совершенных-идеальных-превосходных расчётах Башира.

– Что за дела у вас с Кай Винн? – поинтересовалась она, решив оставить шпильки для другого раза.

Дукат взглянул с грустью, в которую Кира поверила бы, если бы знала его немного меньше.

– Надеюсь, вы не подозреваете меня в очередной необоснованной гадости баджорскому народу?

– Даже если я готова признать, что вы действительно нам помогаете, то от Кай Винн готова ждать любую подлость, – попыталась изобразить дипломатичность Кира. – Чего она от вас хочет?

Со вздохом Дукат откинулся на спинку кресла, впрочем, не отрывая от Киры внимательного взгляда.

– Насколько я могу судить, эта женщина хочет свернуть мне шею. Но, полагаю, вы спрашивали о другом. Не знаю, обрадует это вас или огорчит, но Кай Винн хочет того же, чего и я – чтобы после исчезновения непосредственной угрозы всё, построенное под давлением Доминиона, не превратилось в пыль. Несмотря на баджорскую вспыльчивость… – он поднял руки в защитном жесте, увидев, как сузились глаза Киры. – Это не оскорбление, это констатация факта, темперамент вашей расы известен не только на Кардассии. Так вот, несмотря на свою вспыльчивость, Кай Винн умна и смогла оценить выгоду равного сотрудничества. Согласитесь, быть партнёром – совсем не то же самое, что быть завоёванной стороной.

– Я думала, что вы предпочитаете вести дела с Шакаром.

Кире чудился в этих объяснениях какой-то подвох, который она никак не могла уловить.

– Если говорить об экономической части – несомненно, – легко согласился Дукат. – Но все наши договорённости не будут иметь значения, если баджорцы как народ не захотят сотрудничать. Первый министр вряд ли сможет переубедить всех, в отличие от Кай, вы же не будете с этим спорить?

– Другими словами, вы просто боитесь, что Федерация даст вам пинка под зад, и пытаетесь спрятаться за спиной Баджора? – Кира коротко рассмеялась, почувствовав, что успокаивается.

Если планы Дуката состояли только в этом, то она готова была простить неизменную кардассианскую увёртливость и нежелание платить по счетам – за избавление от Доминиона. Дукат поджал губы, что только уверило Киру в верности её догадки.

– Полагаю, больше мне нечего вам сообщить, – довольно кисло сказал Дукат. – Колёса завертелись, и нам остаётся только ждать, дорогая майор Кира.

– Я вам не «дорогая», – привычно огрызнулась она. – Ненавижу ждать!

– Желаю, чтобы это стало последним серьёзным испытанием вашего терпения… О, Зиял!

Дукат быстро поднялся при звуке отъезжающей двери.

– Добрый вечер, папа… Нерис?!

Кира развернулась, приветливо улыбаясь Зиял.

– Майор согласилась составить тебе компанию за ужином, – сказал Дукат, подходя к дочери и касаясь её лба своим. – И как я обещал, не стану вам мешать, – послав Кире на прощание сладко-ядовитую улыбку, он вышел.

Пару недель, сказала себе Кира. Осталось ждать всего пару недель.

~

Быть галом Дамару не нравилось, и чем дальше, тем сильнее он убеждался в том, что его замысловатым образом наказали, а не наградили. Думал так не только он. Во время еженедельного звонка на Кардассию, когда Дамар поделился «счастливой» новостью, и по лицу жены сразу понял, что та заподозрила подставу и решает, отказываться ей от мужа, или вставать на его защиту. Дамар вовсе не был уверен, что она неправа: Дукат как будто сменил гнев на милость, но сомнения оставались.

Увеличение обязанностей его тоже не сильно обрадовало. Это позволяло затягивать подготовку к уничтожению поля, как на то намекал Дукат, но теперь приходилось иметь намного больше дел с Виюном и баджорцами. После того, как Основатели удалились для обсуждения своих внутренних божественных вопросов, Дамар оказался вынужден отвечать за безопасность единолично. И если в кардассианцах он не сомневался, то баджорцы казались ему притаившимся за спиной хищником, готовым вот-вот вцепиться в загривок. Кроме того, Дамар отчётливо чувствовал, что они его ни в грош не ставят, и слушаются распоряжений только потому, что сами считают нужным. Это было неприятно и небезопасно. Жаловаться Дукату Дамар, однако, не рискнул, особенно заметив, что баджорцы охотно выполняют распоряжения Киры.

Новое назначение испортило ему даже такую, казалось бы, по определению приятную вещь, как обед. Занимать один стол с прочими младшими офицерами Дамар больше не мог. Бран его откровенно не любила, по мнению Дамара, она не любила вообще всё и всех, кроме собственных перебранок с баджорскими медиками. Почти по-мужски вкрадчивая Немад вызывала у него некоторые опасения смутным сходством с Гараком. Про Башира или Киру речь даже не заходила.

Но худшим было то, что в руках у Дамара появилось слишком много информации. Он бы с радостью не знал многих вещей, особенно о некоторых сеансах связи Дуката и Гарака с Кардассией, а так же о части работы с грузами, которую баджорская СБ проводила под чутким руководством майора Киры. Дамар всегда считал, что его способности к подковёрным играм оставались на уровне, приличном разве что для ребёнка, но даже он не мог не связать некоторые факты. Выводы, которые приходили ему в голову, Дамара пугали. Он стал хуже спать и один раз даже проснулся от кошмара, чего с ним до этого не случилось ни разу. С той ночи Дамар старался не приближаться к Зиял, опасаясь, что сон о том, как он в неё стреляет, окажет слишком большое влияние на реальность. О том, что с ним за подобный поступок сделал бы Дукат, Дамару не хотелось даже думать.

Самым же мучительным для него стало то, что ему было совершенно не с кем поделиться своими переживаниями. Заводить разговоры о своих подозрениях с Дукатом Дамар не решался из-за предыдущих промахов. А больше на станции не нашлось никого, кому бы он доверял достаточно, чтобы сделать хоть полнамёка. На самом деле, Дамар так боялся сболтнуть лишнего, что даже перестал ходить в «Кварк’с».

Время текло для него мучительно медленно в ожидании чего-то. Какого-то приказа, команды, знака или намёка. С виду всё выглядело совершенно рутинным, Виюн спорил с Дуктом, кардассианцы, баджорцы и джем’хадар сосуществовали на одной станции. Но во взглядах многих из своих соотечественников Дамар угадывал такую же напряжённую готовность начать действовать по первому слову. Это витало в воздухе жестами, запахом и проступавшими на гребнях узорами кровеносных сосудов.

Однажды Дамар видел Гатэра. Тот пришёл получить очередной груз для лазарета, и Дамар на несколько секунд замешкался перед тем, как поставить электронную подпись главы СБ, фиксируя передачу опасных веществ. Они с Гатэром молча посмотрели друг другу в глаза, одинаково дёрнулись и отвели взгляды. Потом Дамар всё-таки расписался, не выпустив ни один из крутившихся в горле вопросов.

С момента прибытия Винн прошло семнадцать отвратительно спокойных дней.

– Как вы это объясните, Дукат? – услышал Дамар, входя в командный центр с рядовым докладом.

Вокруг висела неестественная тишина, всеобщее внимание было направлено на главную консоль связи. Дукат и Виюн стояли рядом, возвышаясь над втянувшим голову в плечи Мероком.

– Утечка информации, я полагаю. Звёздному флоту каким-то образом стало известно, что их минное поле вот-вот исчезнет, и они спешат помешать этому. – Дукат огорчённо покачал головой. – Судя по всему, они решили действовать в типично земной манере. Соберут все силы и нанесут удар по станции.

– Утечка информации – ваш промах, – бесстрастно сообщил Виюн, вдруг развернувшись к Дамару.

Дамар невольно перевёл взгляд на Дуката, но тот сосредоточенно изучал высвеченные на экране сообщения, словно надеялся вычитать в них что-то новое. От этого Дамару стало неуютно, он почувствовал себя брошенным и подумал, что это и есть та самая подстава, которую следовало ожидать.

– Как вы это объясните? – с обманчивым спокойствием спросил Виюн.

– Думаю, сейчас куда важнее решить, что делать, чем выяснять, как случился такой досадный промах, – протянул Дукат, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от экрана. – Мерок, отправьте сообщение на Кардассию.

– Подождите, – остановил его Виюн, мгновенно теряя к Дамару интерес.

Дамару подумалось, спросят ли с него за промах позже или же этот вопрос потеряет актуальность по какой-нибудь неожиданной причине.

Или не очень неожиданной.

Дукат, наконец, оторвался от панели и повернул голову к Виюну.

– Моё предложение кажется вам неверным? Но станция не выдержит боя с несколькими сотнями кораблей. Понадобится весь наш флот для защиты.

– Следует получить одобрение Основательницы, – сказал Виюн.

С неподдельным удивлением на лице, Дукат выпрямился и неторопливо приблизился к нему.

– Если вы считаете нужным – разумеется, я ни в коем случае не претендую на то, чтобы отдавать приказы в обход распоряжений вашего бога. Но мне казалось, что Основательница предоставляет разбираться с проблемами тем, кто в них компетентен, и ещё мне казалось, что после всех сложностей, что мы прошли вместе, вы оценили моё умение командовать войсками.

Голос Дуката приобрёл особую вкрадчивость, которую Дамар знал слишком хорошо. Она означала, что флот отправится к Терок Нор, даже если за это придётся поплатиться целой шеей Виюна. Дамар осторожно шагнул вперёд, поближе к так неосторожно стоявшему к нему спиной ворте, и покосился по сторонам. В командном центре находились трое джем’хадар с оружием наготове и десяток офицеров с убранными фазерами. Дамар подумал, что ему придётся защищать Дуката собственным телом, наверняка с летальным исходом, и пожалел, что так и не дописал завещание. Хотя эта мысль была скорее следствием его чувства долга, чем действительного беспокойства. В первую очередь Дамара волновало положение Дуката и станции, точнее, соотечественников на станции.

– Ваша компетентность не вызывает у меня сомнений, – после некоторого промедления произнёс Виюн. – Вы уверены, что необходимо переместить флот сюда с Кардассии? Целиком?

Дукат наклонил голову набок и шагнул к нему ещё ближе.

– Если полученное нами сообщение верно, к нам движется весь Звёздный флот, – веско сказал он. –  Я склонен предположить, что в этом бою Федерация получит поддержку клингонов. Чтобы защитить станцию и червоточину, мне нужны все корабли, джем’хадар и Кардассии. И нам лучше поспешить. Звёздный флот выступил к Терок Нор несколько дней назад. Мы не знаем, как скоро они прибудут, и должны быть уверены, что наш флот окажется здесь вовремя.

Виюн помолчал ещё немного, потом медленно кивнул.

– Хорошо. Отдайте приказ, а я пока поставлю в известность Основательницу. Возможно, она захочет покинуть станцию на время сражения или принять участие в руководстве.

Дамар заметил, как губы Дуката дрогнули в намёке на раздражённую гримасу, но тут же растянулись в улыбке.

– Конечно. Мерок!

Мерок поспешно пробежал пальцами по консоли. Виюн быстро прошёл мимо Дамара к лифту. Дамар проводил его раздражённым взглядом и повернулся к Дукату спросить, не будет ли для него каких-то распоряжений.

Один из джем’хадар пошатнулся и грузно рухнул на пол. На секунду все застыли, кроме двоих его собратьев, которые моментально вскочили со своих мест, сжимая оружие. Дамар почувствовал, как вскипает жар в его гребнях и потянулся к собственному фазеру, но Дукат взмахнул рукой и резко приказал джем’хадар:

– Отнесите его в лазарет, живо.

Те колебались, желая напасть, а не выполнять приказ, но не видя цели, потом всё-таки подчинились.

– Доложите ворте, – прогудел Первый.

– Всенепременно, – согласился Дукат, пристально смотря ему в спину.

Когда лифт увёз джем’хадар, он вздохнул, обвёл взглядом командный центр, потом повернулся к Дамару.

– Чуть раньше срока, жаль, но ничего. Мерок, свяжись с майором Кирой, пусть поднимает баджорскую СБ. Дамар, нашим тот же приказ. Действуете по третьему протоколу освобождения захвата станции.

Дамар сглотнул, покосился по сторонам, не увидев ни единого удивлённого лица, и снова посмотрел в глаза Дуката.

– Да, гал.

Ожидание закончилось.


	22. Глава 21

Точнее всего состояние Виюна определяло слово «обеспокоенность». Хотя непосредственной угрозы станции, а значит, жизни Основателей, пока не было, действовать приходилось немедленно. Впрочем, к подобным ситуациям они были готовы заранее, и это возвращало Виюну чувство уверенности. Безрассудство землян, решившихся на открытое нападение, вызвало в Виюне определённое недоумение, но он всегда учитывал вероятность непредвиденной угрозы. Теперь от него требовалось взять Основателей под охрану, доставить их в командный центр, ознакомить с положением вещей, а затем либо срочно эвакуировать, либо выполнять дальнейшие распоряжения, если они захотят взять командование на себя.

Движение в коридорах станции было нетипично оживлённым, прохожие, кроме джем’хадар, казались взбудораженными. Виюн сделал себе мысленную пометку отчитать Дуката за самоуправство и оповещение жителей о чрезвычайном положении без приказа. Теперь гражданское население могло поднять панику и помешать работать военным.

Хотя это ждало.

Он быстро прошёл к нужной двери. Охранники казались сонными, но при его появлении вскинулись в особом предбоевом напряжении.

– Что-то случилось?

– Нет.

Виюн нахмурился крошечной заминке перед ответом.

– Ощущения неправильны. Мы странно себя чувствуем, – отрапортовал пятый из тринадцатого.

– После смены к Баширу. Оба, – приказал Виюн и набрал код на двери Одо. – Сейчас ждите.

Он вошёл и виновато склонил голову.

– Прошу прощения, Основатели, но я вынужден вас потревожить.

 

Гатэр косился на пятерых солдат, застывших у дверей в лабораторию Башира, и нервничал. Не из-за самих джем’хадар, к которым он давно привык, но из-за того, что в последнее время они начали появляться в лазарете слишком часто. И были то излишне сонными, то излишне агрессивными. Разбавленный вайт оказался несовершенным, вспомнил Гатэр объяснения Башира Виюну, но от этих мыслей его тревога почему-то усиливалась, а не уменьшалась.

Разбавленный вайт, изготовленный безумцем из Федерации! Каким глупцом надо быть, чтобы его использовать!

Один из солдат вдруг пошатнулся и рухнул на колени. Второй со всей силы заколотил в закрытую дверь лаборатории. Бран метнулась к упавшему, но тут же отскочила назад от предупреждающего рычания его товарищей и прошипела сквозь зубы:

– Упрямые глупцы!

Реджин совершенно неприличным жестом вцепилась в её плечо и оттащила ещё немного назад. Гатэр тоже предусмотрительно попятился, чувствуя, как теплеют гребни и колотится сердце.

Дверь лаборатории распахнулась.

– Я сказал, что скоро закон… – Башир осёкся, уставившись на лежавшего на полу солдата.

– Сделай с этим что-нибудь, землянин, – приказал лидер отряда.

Ещё двое его подчинённых зашатались и начали оседать, бесполезно цепляясь за стены.

– Чёрт! – вырвалось у Башира, и он с совершенно несвойственной ему растерянностью оглянулся в глубину лаборатории. За его плечом возник Гарак.

– О, – произнёс он и выстрелил из фазера в ещё стоявших джем’хадар. – Мой дорогой, я ошибаюсь, или это должно было случиться немного позже?

Гатэр почувствовал, как слабеют колени.

– Должно было! – рявкнул Башир.

Гарак сглотнул, пару секунд смотрел на него, потом перевёл взгляд на растерянных медиков.

– Господа, прошу вас, окажите любезность, уберите это, – с почти спокойной доброжелательностью попросил он и тронул Башира за локоть. – Я воспользуюсь вашим терминалом, мне необходимо срочно связаться с Милой.

Гатэр хотелось прикрыть глаза и бессильно привалиться к стене, но вместо этого он выпрямился и направился к телам джем’хадар. Убирать.

– Доктор Бран, пожалуйста, сообщите доктору Немад…

 

Заместитель главы баджорской СБ Ясом и заместитель главы кардассианской СБ Дерам сидели за одним столом и изучали отчёты, демонстративно игнорируя друг друга. Точнее, по мнению Ясома, это Дерам его игнорировал. Сам Ясом периодически косился на проклятого коллегу, и в который раз пытался понять, что происходит на станции, и как к этому относиться.

Странное поведение Одо, странное поведение Киры и некоторые слишком прозрачные намёки, которые она бросала, говорили о том, что готовится заварушка. Но Ясом не мог понять, в чём заключается грядущая операция, и волновался, не повредит ли она Баджору. А также, что делать с кардассианцами, когда всё – чем бы оно ни являлось – случится.  Вырезать всех, кто находится на станции, Ясом всё же считал немножечко чрезмерным шагом.

Сигнал вызова пришёл к ним одновременно. Ясом схватился за комм и прочитал сообщение. Потом прочитал ещё раз, не веря глазам, и ещё. Текст не изменился.

Дерам поднялся на ноги, и Ясом тоже поспешно вскочил, невольно протягивая руку к фазеру. Он понятия не имел, какой приказ получил кардассианец и, если честно, был не до конца уверен, что его собственное сообщение – не какая-нибудь провокация. С ворты и кардассианцев сталось бы.

– Насколько я понимаю, мы должны действовать совместно, – сухо сказал Дерам, глядя на его оружие.

– А я вот не очень понимаю, – огрызнулся Ясом, чувствуя себя довольно глупо, но не готовый просто так взять и вдруг поверить в происходящее.

Дерам скривился.

– Вы, баджорцы, всегда плохо знали, что такое дисциплина. И я не стану помогать вам оправдываться перед Дамаром за невыполнение приказов, – пренебрежительно бросил он, демонстративно развернулся к Ясому спиной и начал связываться со своими людьми.

Ясом ещё чуть-чуть постял, по-дурацки целясь ему в спину, потом вздрогнул, убрал оружие и схватился за собственный комм. На недовольство Дамара ему было глубоко наплевать, но Ясом совсем не хотел объяснять майору Кире, почему баджорская СБ не присоединилась к вооружённому восстанию против Доминиона.

 

– В чём дело, Виюн?

Основатели поднялись с пола в гуманоидные формы.

– Федерация готовит атаку на станцию, – отрапортовал он. – Флот Доминиона уже выступил с Кардассии. Я прошу вас как можно скорее пройти в командный центр.

– Гуманоиды как всегда агрессивны, – бесстрастно констатировала Основательница. – Этот шаг был ожидаем.

Виюн слегка устыдился того, что сам он счёл действия землян совершенно неожиданными, хотя Основательница, разумеется, была права. Следовало предвидеть, что их несдержанность и нелогичность толкнёт их на отчаянные действия.

– Одо, ты должен пойти со мной, – продолжила Основательница.

– Разумеется. Но сначала, пожалуйста… – Одо протянул Виюну какой-то пульт, – нажмите зелёную кнопку.

Мысль ослушаться прямого приказа или хотя бы спросить, зачем это нужно, не пришла Виюну в голову. Если раньше распоряжения Одо подвергались им сомнению, то теперь, когда Основатели воссоединились, это стало невозможно. Виюн нажал кнопку и одновременно Одо молниеносно отскочил к противоположной стене. Небольшой куб, стоявший на полу рядом с арматурой для превращений, загудел. Основательница закричала, растекаясь в жидкую форму, потом её масса втянулась в куб.

– Красная кнопка, Виюн, – отрывисто приказал Одо, и Виюн машинально нажал её, а потом застыл, тупо глядя перед собой. Его разум не мог осмыслить произошедшее, и он мучительно пытался объяснить себе, что только что случилось и почему. Одо очень быстро приблизился к Виюну и выхватил из его руки пульт.

– Вот так, – сказал он. – А теперь поднимемся в командный центр. Возьмите контейнер и несите его осторожно.

– Основатель… – пролепетал Виюн, – Основатель, зачем… что…

– Ворта. Вы должны выполнять мои приказы, верно? – спросил Одо, пристально глядя на него.

– Да. Нет! Вы не должны причинять вред Доминиону. Вы не можете причинить вред никому из своего народа. Вы…

– Я никому не причинил вред, – возразил Одо. – Просто временное ограничение возможности перемещения. Не опасно. Возьмите куб и следуйте за мной.

Виюн автоматически подчинился. Он всё ещё пребывал в прострации, а необходимость следовать приказам Основателей была заложена в его генах.

Когда они вышли в коридор, у Виюна возник короткий порыв приказать джем’хадар отобрать у Одо пульт. Это было кощунственно и вопиюще неправильно, но…

Джем’хадар неподвижно лежали на полу, и Виюн подумал, что проиграл, хотя всё ещё не мог понять, в чём именно и в какой момент.

 

Обсуждение поставок сырья на Кардассию шло полным ходом, когда на коммы кардассианцев пришло сообщение. Шакар откинулся на спинку стула, про себя радуясь этой передышке. Ирама Дукат была страшной женщиной, куда там её братцу-галу.

Сейчас она смотрела на экран комма с легко читаемым удивлением, и Шакар подумал, что дорого бы заплатил за то, чтобы узнать, о чём ей сообщили. Если уж Ирама не смогла сдержать потрясение, случилось что-то экстраординарное.

В свете странных намёков Киры, это приобретало зловещий оттенок.

– Но это… – едва слышно начал Медем и уставился на Ираму почти жалобно.

Опасения Шакара подскочили сразу на несколько пунктов. Он подобрался, словно разом перенёсся из комнаты переговоров в укрытие повстанцев, которое вот-вот атакуют враги.

– Какие-то проблемы? – ровно спросила Висса, ворта, курирующая работу Дукатов.

– О, нет. Просто распоряжение от командования, – светски ответила Ирама, достала фазер и выстрелила в Виссу.

Шакар оказался на полу под прикрытием стола раньше, чем успел вдохнуть. Он проклинал всё на свете за то, что подчинился запрету на нормальное оружие, потому что спрятанный нож вряд ли спас бы его выстрела. Ещё он хотел бы знать что происходит, как убраться от жуткой кардассианки живым, и кому можно довериться при побеге.

– Пожалуйста, не беспокойтесь, министр. Приказано устранить только ворт, – любезно сообщила Ирама, даже не пытаясь подняться со стула. Шакар промолчал, лихорадочно соображая.

– А если нас просто подставили? – немного сдавленно спросил Медем.

Ирама хмыкнула.

– Тогда уж Скрейна, и в любом случае это маловероятно. Ты мог бы быть внимательнее. Министр, вы собираетесь лежать на полу весь день?

Шакар собрал волю в кулак и медленно поднялся. Ирама сидела прямо, сложив перед собой руки.

– Так на чём мы остановились? – спросила она.

 

Из коридора доносился какой-то шум. Охрана настороженно вскинулась, но Винн даже не пошевелилась. Со стороны могло показаться, что древний текст о войне Пророков и Духов Па занимает её куда больше, чем любые мирские беспорядки.

На самом деле Винн всё прекрасно слышала. Но её охрана была малочисленна, и она никогда не умела обращаться с оружием с должной сноровкой. Винн позволяла себе впутаться в неприятности, только если представляла, как потом из них вывернуться.

Кроме того, её действительно занимал текст. Она слишком мало знала о Духах Па раньше, и слишком полагалась на догматы веры, и теперь старалась наверстать упущенное.

Раздался сигнал вызова, потом дверь открылась. Охранники схватились за оружие, но расслабились при виде Валама.

– Вы в порядке, тётушка? – вежливо спросил он, настороженно зыркнув в сторону солдат.

– Полностью, дитя моё, – Винн отложила свиток. – Есть причина, по которой я могла бы оказаться не в порядке?

Валам сел напротив и нервно усмехнулся.

– Кажется, началась революция, тётушка.

Винн строго покачала головой.

– Дитя моё, освобождение от чужого ига не называют революцией. Кстати, насколько успешно удаётся сотрудничество с кардассианцами?

– Пророки, сохраните! – выдохнул кто-то из охранников, и Винн подумала, что его нужно заменить менее впечатлительной натурой. Валам не моргая уставился на неё.

– Вы знали, – утвердил он после некоторой паузы.

– Разумеется, дитя моё. Я Кай. Я не могу не знать, не так ли? – сухо ответила Винн, внутренне содрогнувшись от того, что на этот раз ей следовало благодарить за осведомлённость не Пророков, а Дуката.

Гнев ожёг её, но она не позволила этому проявиться во вне.

– И что мы будем делать? – спросил Валам.

– Молиться, дитя моё.

В подтверждение своих слов, Винн поднялась и прошла к алтарю. Сейчас её главной задачей было выждать правильное время, чтобы подняться в командный центр не слишком поздно. Она не могла позволить Дукату присвоить победу.

 

Бои в коридорах проходили почти сдержанно, как удовлетворённо отметил Одо. Ему даже почти не пришлось вмешиваться, пока они с Виюном дошли до лифта.

За Виюна Одо беспокоился. Он сомневался, чего стоит ожидать от ворты, который столкнулся с предательством одного из Основателей: безумия, неповиновения, нападения или быстрой смерти в результате коллапса психики. Войдя в лифт, Одо внимательно посмотрел на Виюна. Тот двигался совершенно механически, его зрачки расширились, и во взгляде не было почти никакой осмысленности. Одо с сожалением качнул головой. В какой-то степени он сожалел о том, что пришлось пережить Виюну, хотя и полагал это следствием его собственной недальновидности.

В командном центре царила напряжённая тишина. Кардассианцы и баджорцы переговаривались в полголоса и следили за панелями.

– А, Одо, вы вовремя. Вижу, у вас всё успешно? – Дукат приветствовал его неизменной улыбкой, которая сейчас, однако, выглядела натянутой.

– Да, – согласился Одо и забрал из рук Виюна контейнер с Основательницей. Руки ворты тут же упали, безвольно повиснув вдоль тела.

– Позволите взглянуть?

Одо покачал головой, накрывая контейнер рукой. Он не доверял Дукату, и вообще кому бы то ни было, настолько, чтобы подпустить к беспомощному телу своей соотечественницы.

– Что здесь происходит? – Кира резко поднялась со своего места и подошла к ним. – Одо?

– Я нейтрализовал Основательницу, – сухо пояснил Одо. Он вдруг вспомнил её недавние обвинения в предательстве и почувствовал желание отстраниться.

Наверное, в этом было что-то неправильное. Одо приказал себе не обращать внимания на неуместные эмоции, пока ничего не закончилось.

– Каковы ваши успехи?

Дукат демонстративно вздохнул.

– Увы, смерть джем’хадар началась несколько раньше, чем мы ожидали. Флот не успевает подойти к станции, и они ещё могут вернуться к Кардассии, – он на мгновение запнулся, словно вдруг не смог справиться с голосом, но тут же продолжил. – Мы как раз решали, что делать дальше. По нашим сведениям, пока джем’хадар умирают только на станции, вероятно, из-за того, что они получили вайт первыми. На кораблях и на Кардассии ещё спокойно, но волна скоро докатится до них. Я собираюсь вылететь навстречу Звёздному флоту и попросить помощи в сражении.

– Они уничтожат ваш корабль раньше, чем вы успеете послать сигнал вызова, – заметил Одо.

Дукат пожал плечами.

– Думаю, начать разговор я всё-таки успею. Вот убедить в своих мирных намерениях вряд ли смогу, поэтому… майор Кира, так вы согласны меня сопровождать?

– Ладно, на этот раз я прикрою вашу задницу, Дукат, – довольно кисло ответила Кира, но Одо показалось, что её недовольство было не совсем искренним.

Он решил не думать об этом сейчас.

– Присмотрите тут за всем, Одо, – проникновенно попросил Дукат.

Одо обнял контейнер с Основательницей крепче, кивнул и встал на место командующего станцией.

Виюн вдруг издал тихий всхлипывающий звук и упал вперёд лицом. Вероятно, его психика всё-таки не справилась с перегрузкой.

– О. Хорошо. Он всегда только мешал, – бросил Дукат и подтолкнул Киру к площадке транспортера. – Мерок, телепортируйте нас на корабль.

 

– Капитан, с кардассианского корабля принят сигнал вызова.

Сиско мгновение поколебался, но затем решительно приказал:

– Открыть канал.

На экране появилось лицо Киры.

– Капитан, от имени союзных сил Баджора и Кардассии прошу вас оказать помощь в уничтожении флота Доминиона.

~

Сиско не оставляло чувство глобального обмана, и заверения Киры в том, что всё по-настоящему, его не успокаивали. Он спрашивал себя, могло ли всё оказаться сном или, может быть, виртуальной реальностью Доминиона?

– Капитан. Капитан Сиско! – голос О’Брайена вывел его из мрачной задумчивости. – Мы приблизились к станции.

– Нас вызывают, – добавил Ног. – С флагмана клингонов.

– Выведи на экран, – приказал Сиско и сжал подлокотники капитанского кресла.

Жёсткий пластик под ладонями был успокаивающе реальным.

– Сиско, что происходит?! – возмущённый взрык Мартока ворвался на мостик. – Я думал, нас звали на войну с Кардассией и Доминионом! На великое сражение с превосходящими силами противника! Что за проклятую резню полудохлых смертников ты мне подсунул вместо доброй драки?! И почему мы вдруг защищаем Кардассию, чтоб ей сгореть?!

– Адмирал, – Сиско до боли сжал пальцами переносицу, – я тоже очень хочу получить ответы на все эти вопросы. Для этого, полагаю, нам надо спуститься на ДС9.

– И выслушивать сладкие речи ящериц, – скривился Марток. – Ладно, ладно, я понял, что на этот раз славы нам не видать. Настоящей славы!

– Капитан, сенсоры зафиксировали работу транспортера с кардассианского корабля. Должно быть. Дукат и майор Кира уже спустились.

– И вас с адмиралом приглашают последовать за ними, – добавил Ног.

Сиско посмотрел на Мартока.

– В конце концов, мы всё ещё можем надеяться, что это коварная засада, – ухмыльнулся тот.

– Надеюсь, что нет, – пробормотал Сиско, потом добавил громче. – Ног, передай всем кораблям приказ оставаться в полубоевой готовности. Капитан Дакс, примите командование на время моего отсутствия, – он рывком поднялся. – Адмирал, нам пора выяснить, что здесь происходит.

Марток ответил ему ещё одной довольной ухмылкой.

Станция к удивлению Сиско почти не изменилась, разве что стало несколько темнее и жарче, чем он помнил. И встретившие его лица тоже были сплошь знакомы. Сиско с облегчением отметил, что Одо здесь и очевидно в порядке, потом спросил себя, как и зачем на станции находится Винн. Её присутствие всегда вызывало подозрения.

– Адмирал Марток, капитан Сиско, – Дукат растянул губы в ослепительно радушной улыбке. – Позвольте мне выразить вам мою беспредельную признательность за помощь Кардассии. Конечно, такие благородные люди, как вы, не могли оставить нас после того, как мы спасли Альфа-квадрант…

– Гал Дукат, – прохладно одёрнула его Винн.

– Разумеется, под «нами» я подразумевал Кардассию и Баджор.

– Разумеется, – Винн нечитаемым взглядом уставилась в лицо Сиско. – Приветствую вас, Эмиссар.

Сиско снова подумал, не может ли всё это оказаться сном или телепатическим внушением, или ещё каким-нибудь влиянием на разум. Слишком сюрреалистичной была картина Винн и Дуката, дружно встречавших его на ДС9, которую не понадобилось отбивать.

– Рада сообщить вам, что Баджор выстоял и сохранил себя, несмотря на то, что вам пришлось оставить наш народ, – продолжила Винн, и это разом вернуло чувство реальности.

Сиско подобрался, ожидая очередной раунд борьбы с этой упрямой амбициозной женщиной, у которой его власть Эмиссара всегда стояла костью в горле.

Сиско ещё раз оглядел собравшихся. Кира буравила Винн мрачным взглядом, Дукат продолжал ухмыляться во весь рот, а Одо едва заметно покачал головой и накрыл жидким шлейфом своего тела неизвестное устройство, которое не выпускал из рук.

– Кто-нибудь может внятно объяснить, что происходит? – прогудел Марток. – Кардассианец, что за чушь про спасение Альфа-квадранта? Вы продались Доминиону!

– О, всего лишь стратегический ход, – безмятежно отозвался Дукат. – Войти противнику в доверие и нанести удар. Лучший способ одержать победу, вы не находите, капитан Сиско? Но, конечно, без помощи Федерации и Клингонов нам не удалось бы обойтись минимальными потерями, – его улыбка дрогнула на мгновение, настолько короткое, что если бы Сиско не имел с ним так много дел, то не заметил бы.

Марток шумно выдохнул, но сдержал всё, что наверняка рвалось у него с языка в этот момент.

– Позвольте познакомить вас с ситуацией подробнее, Эмиссар, – Винн сделала жест в сторону кабинета главы станции.

Они вошли, и Сиско машинально направился было к креслу командующего, но каким-то образом Дукат оказался у него на пути. Секундной заминки хватило, чтобы Винн опередила его и непринуждённо заняла место. Дукат плавно скользнул следом и сел рядом с ним. Кира шумно выдохнула над плечом Сиско, а Одо окинул композицию взглядом, хмыкнул и невозмутимо остановился с другой стороны от Винн. Своё устройство он продолжал держать.

– Устраивайтесь как вам удобно, – любезно пригласил Дукат, и Сиско на мгновение ощутил себя клингоном – так хотелось ударить по его довольной физиономии. – Да, кстати, – продолжил тот и бросил что-то. Сиско машинально поймал и увидел свой старый бейсбольный мяч. – В прошлый раз вы забыли.

В этот момент Сиско ясно понял, что всё самое сложное только начинается.

Спустя два часа переговоров он совершенно уверился, что предпочёл бы тяжёлое сражение с соединённым флотом Кардассии и здоровых джем’хадар, чем вежливую и безжалостную грызню с Винн и Дукатом за влияние. И забрать у Одо контейнер с Основательницей при их единогласном протесте можно было даже не мечтать. У Сиско в голове не укладывалось, что Винн и Дукат сумели спеться, но это произошло, и теперь Федерацию явно никто не хотел пускать на прежние позиции. Впрочем, у Кардассии больше не было флота, совсем, а выгнать с Баджора Эмиссара не могла даже Кай. Это облегчало положение Сиско, но ему всё равно пришлось попотеть, доказывая, что Федерация останется на станции мирно и на законных основаниях, и не прибегнуть при этом к прямым угрозам.

Надо сказать, это было чертовски неправильно и обидно после всех сражений и потерь, которые пришлось вынести Звёздному флоту. И именно это вырвалось у Сиско в первую очередь, когда спустя несколько часов Кира пришла проверить, куда его разместили.

– Майор, как вы это допустили?!

– Пап, но Кира всё делала правильно! – вклинился Джейк, который колдовал над репликатором.

Сиско всё ещё было сложно выпустить его из поля зрения, и хотелось просто взять в охапку и держать так, не давая отойти дальше, чем на пару шагов. Джейк вернулся к столу, и Сиско с неудовольствием отметил, что выбранное им блюдо было кардассианским.

– Спасибо, Джейк, но за меня не надо заступаться, – хмыкнула Кира и села напротив Сиско. – Мне очень жаль, капитан. От Винн следовало ожидать такой подлости. Ей всегда не нравилось ваше присутствие.

Сиско вздохнул и потёр лицо ладонями, потом устало опёрся локтями на колени.

– Я уже предвкушаю свой подробный доклад командованию, – пробормотал он. – Адмирал Нечаева съест меня заживо. Кира, как это случилось? Нет, я помню изложенную Винн историю, но…

– Это всё Башир, – Кира фыркнула. – Башир и его чёртов план отравить всех джем’хадар. Лично я, капитан, просто собиралась стравить их с кардассианцами, но ваш гений решил по-другому, никого не спросив, кстати! – в её взгляде полыхнул гнев.

Сиско насторожился.

– Башир? Разве это не план Дуката?

– Нет! – воскликнула Кира, вскакивая на ноги и начиная расхаживать туда-сюда – Дукат, как всегда, схватил и присвоил то, что плохо лежало! Впрочем, все кардассианцы так делают, к этому даже привыкаешь. Но ваш проклятый слишком умный доктор!.. – она задохнулась. – Знаете, он даже не поставил меня в известность, когда втянул в дело Дуката!

– Да, не очень хорошо получилось, – подтвердил Джейк. – Пап, ты не ешь.

– «Мой» доктор? – уточнил Сиско. – Я был против его планов. Но это объясняет, почему ему присвоили статус героя Кардассии, – добавил он вполголоса. – Ради всего святого, героя Кардассии!

Джейк хихикнул, а Кира пожала плечами, словно это ничего не значило. Впрочем, для неё это действительно ничего не значило. А вот у Сиско начинала болеть голова, стоило задуматься, что теперь делать с Баширом. С него до сих пор не сняли обвинения в дезертирстве, к которым теперь прибавились сделка с врагом, упомянутый статус героя и основополагающий вклад в очищение Альфа-квадранта от захватчиков.

И это всё Сиско следовало тоже объяснять командованию!

– Наверное, вам надо было ударить его по голове и отволочь на «Дефаент» силой! – воскликнула Кира, перевела дыхание и добавила тише. – Хотя тогда нам пришлось бы немного сложнее. Возможно.

– А по-моему, получилось здорово. И я смогу написать мемуары. Будни на захваченной станции, – Джейк мечтательно заулыбался, потом встрепенулся и резко подался к Сиско. – Кстати, пап, ты знаешь, на Кардассии такая странная система агитации и журналистики! Гарак мне показал. Они там все чокнутые, но это интересно!

Сиско потёр лоб, сдерживая порыв заявить что-то вроде «Не говори больше с дядей, он плохой», словно Джейк всё ещё оставался пятилетним малышом. Он напомнил себе, что пойти к Гараку и потребовать не приближаться к его ребёнку тоже будет неправильно. И бесполезно.

Кира хмыкнула, разрываясь между злорадством и сочувствием.

– Ладно, капитан, отдыхайте. А мне надо встретиться с Дукатом. Надо же вбить в его голову мысль, что они с Винн не имеют права вам мешать!

– Раньше вы терпеть не могли договариваться с Дукатом, – заметил Сиско.

Кира пожала плечами и проворчала:

– Иногда он бывает полезным.

Почему-то это показалось Сиско очень плохим знаком.

Когда Кира ушла, он ещё раз обнял Джейка, потом взялся за комм.

– Доктор Башир, зайдите ко мне.

~

Башир сидел в «Реплимате» один и боролся с ощущением, что вернулся на несколько лет в прошлое. В то время, когда он только-только появился на ДС9, не знал никого и ничего, не умел правильно завязать знакомство и вынужденно коротал обеды в одиночестве.

Сейчас ситуация полностью повторялась. Баджорцы и кардассианцы давно привыкли игнорировать его, как того-самого-маньяка-который-лечит-джем’хадар, а офицеры Звёздного флота, которые остались на станции… Башир вздохнул. Нельзя сказать, что сослуживцы – бывшие сослуживцы? – проявляли к нему особенную враждебность или демонстративно переходили на другую сторону Променада. Но общая настороженная холодность была для Башира вполне очевидной.

К слову, как раз это сильно отличалось от прошлого, когда он просто не заметил бы подоплёку чужого отношения. Башир думал, что прежняя неосведомлённость казалась приятнее, но он не хотел бы её восстановить.

Он сердито ткнул вилкой в еду, не чувствуя аппетита, как и всегда в последние несколько дней. Тишина во время еды поразительным образом сказывалась на его способности поглощать и переваривать пищу! Поразительный феномен который, возможно, стоило изучить.

Впрочем, это стало бы плохим способом отвлечься. Малоэффективным.

Башир машинально улыбнулся хорошенькой энсину Мален, которая тут же отвела глаза и уставилась на репликатор с таким видом, словно процесс материализации белка был самым интересным зрелищем в мире. На это оставалось только вздохнуть и положить в рот очередной кусок пирога. Покидать столовую раньше времени он не собирался из принципа.

– Джулиан! – окликнул его О’Брайн, подходя к столу, и поставил рядом свой поднос. – Наконец-то я тебя поймал. Ты стал неуловимее призрака из варп-ядра.

– Мы поймали, – поправила Дакс, присаживаясь с другой стороны. – В самом деле, прошло уже четыре дня, а мы до сих пор не встречались по-настоящему. В этом есть что-то очень неправильное, ты не находишь?

– Ну, возможно, я был занят. И вы были заняты, – Башир покрутил в руках вилку, не в силах бороться с широкой улыбкой.

Дакс направила на него собственную вилку и прищурилась.

– Надеюсь, это не эвфемизм для какой-нибудь глупости вроде «мои друзья не захотят иметь со мной дело, ведь я стал известен всему Альфа-квадранту, как последний вдохновитель успешного геноцида за последние триста лет».

О’Брайн закашлялся, а Башир почувствовал, что снова влюблён в Дакс, может быть, на этот раз без желания заняться с ней сексом.

– А также как предатель высоких идеалов Федерации, почти персона нон-грата и явно неподходящий знакомый для образцовых офицеров Звёздного флота, – он скривился, вспомнив тяжёлый разговор с Сиско после сражения и выматывающие рапорты адмиралтейству. – Нет. Конечно, я не думал ничего такого. Хотя это было бы логично.

– Джулиан, что ты говоришь! – О’Брайн возмущённо всплеснул руками. – Никто не считает тебя предателем, или вдохновителем геноцида, что за чушь?! И в любом случае, ты по-прежнему мой друг. Я готов ударить по лицу каждого, кто попробует это оспорить! Ты герой, Джулиан.

– Кардассианский, – Башир невольно ухмыльнулся, но на самом деле был по-настоящему благодарен.

Казалось почти невероятным, что всего несколько лет назад О’Брайн не любил его с такой же горячностью, с которой сейчас защищал. Башир коротко посмотрел на Дакс. Та сосредоточенно хмурилась и явно не разделяла энтузиазма О’Брайна. Впрочем, встретившись с Баширом взглядом, она тут же легко улыбнулась.

– Вот об этом мне лучше не напоминай, – проворчал О’Брайн. – Ты уверен, что чёртовы карды не посмеялись над тобой с этим дурацким статусом героя?

Башир пожал плечами.

– Не знаю, если честно. Не удивлюсь, если Дукат просто захотел сделать мне мелкую пакость напоследок. Или, может, таким образом пытался усилить свою позицию. Хотя я не представляю, как именно, я всё ещё плохо разбираюсь политических интригах Кардассии, – он нахмурился.

Если честно, этот сюрприз Баширу не понравился, и ему хотелось знать, зачем Дукат на самом деле затеял всё дело. Возможно, это мог бы разъяснить Гарак, но с момента возвращения Федерации на Терок Нор – теперь снова ДС9 – Гарак в комнате Башира не появлялся и вообще словно его избегал. Разумеется, Башир без труда мог прийти к нему сам, в магазин или в каюту, но медлил. Он не мог отделаться от тоскливого подозрения, что всё это время щедро даримая Гараком близость была на самом деле ложью и предназначалась только для того, чтобы обеспечить ему максимально комфортную обстановку для работы.

Нельзя сказать, что Башир собирался Гарака винить. Тот действовал оптимально и ради достижения своей цели, и только этого стоило от него ждать. На самом деле, тактика Гарака принесла результат, и в какой-то мере благодаря ей Башир смог найти решение задачи достаточно быстро.

Просто это было бы неприятно. Неприятно и болезненно.

Хотя Башир допускал, что ошибается. Но идти и выяснять отношения немедленно у него не хватало решительности. Отчасти потому, что он боялся подтверждения своих подозрений, отчасти наоборот – опасаясь их опровержения. Было бы обидно убедиться во взаимности чувств, а потом покинуть Терок Нор и Гарака навсегда, подчиняясь обстоятельствам.

– Джулиан? – вопрос О’Брайна вывел Башира из задумчивости. Он тряхнул головой, возвращаясь к беседе.

– Ничего. Просто задумался. О будущем.

– Всё будет в порядке, – уверенно заявил О’Брайн, хлопнув его по-плечу.

Башир снова взглянул на Дакс. Та покачала головой и мягко взяла его за руку.

– Всё действительно будет хорошо, Джулиан, – сказала она. – Так или иначе. Не беспокойся, Бенджамин сделает всё, чтобы прикрыть тебя от гнева адмиралтейства.

– Конечно, – согласился Башир, мало веря этому утверждению.

Сиско всегда защищал своих людей, однако он больше не был человеком Сиско. С того момента, когда решил остаться на станции или, может быть, когда придумал идею с джем'хадар, не так уж важно, когда именно.

Кроме того, сейчас речь шла не о мелких нарушениях устава и даже не о скандале со скрытой генетической модификацией. Федерация вот-вот должна была всерьёз сцепиться с Баджором и Кардассией за влияние на червоточину, и уже шли нешуточные дипломатические бои за ценнейшего заложника Доминиона. Одо решительно отказался передать Сиско контейнер с Основательницей, и Винн с Дукатом предсказуемо встали на его сторону. После победы в Альфа-квадранте обстановка не стала проще, и Башир подозревал, что ответственность за это могут свалить на него. В конце концов, он стал единственным представителем Звёздного флота в тылу врага, и обязан был повлиять на ситуацию в интересах Федерации.

В такой ситуации Сиско вряд ли мог сильно ему помочь, даже если бы хотел.

Башир сомневался, что он хотел.

Кажется, Дакс что-то поняла. Она покачала головой и не стала дальше настаивать, что всё сложится хорошо. Башир был уверен, что она попытается надавить на Сиско и, возможно, задействует связи предыдущих жизней, и чувствовал от этого одновременно благодарность и некоторое раздражение. Он не нуждался в защитниках! Он сделал то, что считал нужным, и не собирался отказываться платить за это.

– Давайте поговорим о чём-нибудь не таком мрачном? – спросил О’Брайн, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. – Например, ты можешь рассказать мне, какая сволочь почти свела на нет все мои усилия по приведению этой станции в нормальный вид? Мои усовершенствования репликаторов, боже, что с ними сделали!

– Это Дамар, – с облегчением подхватил предложенную тему Башир.

– Злой наглый кард, – припечатал О’Брайн. – Я так и знал. И уже высказал ему всё, что я о нём думаю. И что, по твоему, он мне ответил?!

Башир ухмыльнулся, позволяя этой болтовне на какое-то время отвлечь большую часть его внимания.

Вторая половина дня прошла совсем не так паршиво, как первая, и даже подниматься в очередной раз к Сиско для разговора с каким-нибудь адмиралом не пришлось. Башир закончил очередной рапорт, в котором нудно и по пунктам доказывал уместность своих действий во время оккупации и вернулся в каюту.

Он с привычным беспокойством подумал, почему задерживается Гарак и не грозит ли это неприятностями с Виюном, тут же вспомнил, что это уже неактуально, и в итоге лёг спать очень раздосадованным. Уснуть это ему не помешало.

Башира разбудил едва заметный шелест, очень тихий и потревоживший его только потому, что он выучился на скрытых визитах Гарака. Башир резко открыл глаза и сел на кровати с яростно заколотившимся сердцем. Его тут же постигло жестокое разочарование: вместо Гарака в комнате находился незнакомый человек в чёрном кожаном плаще.

– Ваши рефлексы действительно хороши, доктор. Добрый вечер, – сказал незнакомец с холодной усмешкой.


	23. Глава 22

Это настолько походило на ретро-фильмы про шпионов вроде незабвенного Джеймса Бонда, что Баширу сразу захотелось отмести вариант, будто к нему явились представители спецслужб. Скорее он готов был заподозрить чьё-то частное вмешательство, попытку половить личную выгоду в мутной воде конфликта между Федерацией, Баджором и Кардассией.

Возможно, именно на такое впечатление и рассчитывали.

Башир некоторое время рассматривал незваного гостя, но его внешность тоже не давала никаких подсказок и не наводила на мысли, кроме той, что кто-то поверхностно изучил информацию о земных секретных агентах и попытался неумело изобразить одного из них.

Повисла долгая пауза, потом Башир пожал плечами и спросил то, что от него ждали:

– И кто вы?

Гарак наверняка придумал бы более изящную линию поведения и на пальцах объяснил, почему не стоит задавать вопросы в лоб, но Башира оставался верен своей привычке играть прямо там, где это возможно.

– Меня зовут Слоан, – мгновенно отозвался гость. – Я нахожусь на службе  Федерации в «Секции 31».

Башир саркастично хмыкнул, складывая руки на груди.

– И я должен поверить вам на слово?

– Нет, зачем же. Можете спросить компьютер станции вопрос о моём удостоверении. Не беспокойтесь, ваш запрос потом всё равно сотрут.

Через пару минут Башир с удивлением и растущим беспокойством признал, что Слоан действительно работает в каком-то весьма закрытом отделении Звёздного флота.

Не то, чтобы это стало большой неожиданностью. Подобного визита Башир ждал ещё со времён, когда всплыла правда о его генетической модификации. На самом деле, он даже был слегка оскорблён тем, что тогда к нему так никто и не пришёл с приглашением работать над каким-нибудь секретным, возможно, слегка неэтичным и крайне интересным научным проектом. Однако появление Слоана теперь совсем не показалось ему триумфом и признанием заслуг.

– Значит ли ваше появление конец моей официальной карьеры? – сухо спросил Башир, пододвигая себе второй стул. Он уселся напротив Слоана, зеркаля его расслабленно-вызывающую позу.

Башир чувствовал себя немного неуютно в пижаме и, главное, без конфискованного когда-то у Гатэра фазера. Хотя, конечно, вероятность того, что он применил бы оружие против спецагента Федерации, представлялась смехотворно малой. Это было бы слишком недальновидно.

– Вовсе нет. Если вам так дорога работа на этой милой станции в окружении ваших милых коллег, мы ничуть не возражаем, – сказал Слоан, складывая пальцы «домиком». – Иметь такие маленькие слабости довольно неразумно, но мы же не собираемся превращать вас в полевого агента.

– А в кого вы собираетесь меня превращать?

– О, с вашими талантами – столько перспектив!

Они усмехнулись друг другу с одниковым пониманием взаимной неискренности.

Баширу всё меньше нравились варианты развития событий. Он полагал, что если бы речь шла о рядовой работе на высшее командование Звёздного флота, даже противозаконной работе, вряд ли бы его вербовку обставили настолько пафосно. Это было совершенным излишеством. Существовало несколько действенных рычагов давления, с помощью которых его можно было склонить к сотрудничеству, даже если по какой-то причине порученное дело вызовет неприятие. Карьера, репутация, судьба отца, до сих пор сидевшего в тюрьме, в конце концов. Башир не понимал, зачем нужно обставлять всё, как в дешёвом романе, и это его тревожило.

Он предположил, что возможно в «Секции 31» неверно вывели его психопрофиль и пытались воздействовать на ошибочные точки. Но вероятность такого непрофессионализма составляла не больше восьми целых и восьми десятых процента.

– Итак, что вам от меня нужно? – спросил Башир.

– Контейнер с Основательницей, причём так, чтобы это не вызывало вопросов. Одо слишком бдителен, но вы, очевидно, входите в число гуманоидов, которым он доверяет. Вы сможете достать то, что нам нужно, не привлекая внимания.

Башир хмыкнул. Озвученная задача ему ожидаемо не понравилась, и по сути в ней не было ничего удивительного.

– Адмиралтейство отчаялось выиграть ставку честно? – фыркнул он.

Слоан едва заметно закатил глаза, словно услышал какую-нибудь наивную глупость.

– Адмиралтейство может играть в свои благородные политические игры сколько угодно, это его прерогатива. Мы решаем вопросы иначе. Нам нужен контейнер с Основательницей, чтобы убедиться, что внедрённый в Слияние вирус действует.

Башир поперхнулся.

– Вирус?

Слоан изучал его внимательным взглядом.

– Ещё до возведения блокады наши агенты смогли отравить Слияние. Сначала мы рассчитывали таким образом надавить на них и заставить отступить, но сейчас принято решение, что от угрозы меняющихся лучше избавиться совсем. Вы подали хороший пример, доктор!

Башир сглотнул. Это было… логично. И разумно. Не так давно он сам принял подобное решение. Не столь необратимое, возможно, но по сути – такое же. Башир спросил себя, почему же в таком случае ему так неистово захотелось выстрелить в улыбавшегося Слоана из отсутствующего фазера.

– Я не подавал вам примеров! – выпалил он. – Джем’хадар – не самостоятельная раса, и я не уничтожал всю популяцию!

– Да бросьте, я не верю, что вы так обманываетесь, – насмешливо протянул Слоан. – Отговорка об «уничтожении оружия массового поражения противника» по-кардассиански красива, но мы же оба прекрасно понимаем, что искусственное происхождение не делает джем’хадар менее разумными. Да они ближе к обычным расам, чем те же андроиды, которым упорно пытаются предоставить полноценные права последние сто лет. И будем честны, если бы нам угрожала не часть войск, оказавшаяся в Альфа-квадранте, а все сразу, вы тем быстрее пришли бы к выводу о необходимости их массово ликвидировать. Совершенный интеллект сверхчеловека просто не оставляет других возможностей. Поверьте, я уже имел дело с подобными вам, я представляю, как вы мыслите. Безупречно и бесчеловечно.

– Это неправда! – Башир вскочил, ощущая, как сдавило грудь от злости.

Всплеск эмоций, прилив адреналина, напряжение мышц, затрудняющее дыхание.

Слоан смотрел холодно и отстранённо, и Башир вдруг вспомнил Тейна и его взгляд, когда он убил случайно узнавшего о плане побега заключённого-кардассианца. На миг Баширу пришла мысль, что несмотря не достоверность кодов допуска, перед ним сидит не землянин, а замаскированный представитель враждебной расы. Но кардассианец наверняка действовал бы более обходительно, а ромуланцы почти не участвовали в войне с Доминионом. И в любом случае, подделка личности на таком уровне не превышала и пяти процентов.

Башир хотел заявить, что не станет выполнять поставленную задачу.

Но он стоял, тяжело дышал и молчал, поскольку огласка информации о геноциде на государственном уровне явно не подразумевала возможность отказа без последующего летального исхода, и очень-очень скорого.

– Доктор? – спросил Слоан после недолгой паузы, и в его тоне слышались отчётливые насмешливые нотки. – Вы же не думаете о том, чтобы отказаться?

Башир промолчал, просчитывая возможные варианты. Слоан сожалеюще вздохнул и достал фазер.

– Если меня найдут мёртвым, либо если я пропаду без вести, возникнут вопросы. Вы не сделаете этого сейчас, – произнёс Башир с куда большей уверенностью, чем испытывал.

На самом деле шансы оказаться распылённым на молекулы составляли почти пятьдесят процентов.

Слоан кивнул.

– Поэтому придётся организовать несчастный случай. При свидетелях, разумеется.

Башир успел придумать около десятка способов воспользоваться своим парализованным телом, чтобы устроить тот самый несчастный случай, а потом фазер Слоана упал на пол, сам он обмяк и сполз со стула.

– Гарак! – Башир моментально бросился вперёд, подхватывая оружие.

– Мой дорогой, вам не кажется, что это немного непристойно? После всех тех испытаний, что мы прошли вместе, после ваших признаний, стоило мне отвлечься на пару дней, как я застаю в вашей спальне постороннего человека с неприличными предложениями, – вздохнул Гарак, качая головой с неподдельной укоризной.

– С какими ещё неприличными предложениями? И что ты тут делаешь?!

Башир резко выпрямился, сжимая фазер и пытаясь придумать, как скрыть свою причастность к исчезновению Слоана. Поскольку речь шла о настоящей спецслужбе, шансы выйти сухим из воды получались невысокими. Гарак обиженно поджал губы.

– Я хотел с вами поговорить. Но я понимаю, что дела с разведкой намного важнее нашего с вами… ммм… взаимного положения, – в его голосе скользнула нота нервозности.

Резко выдохнув, Башир плюхнулся на кровать, бросил фазер на покрывало и резко растёр себе лицо.

– Ты всё слышал, – пробормотал он.

Гарак бросил на него взгляд, в котором Башир смог уловить обеспокоенность только благодаря долгому опыту их общения.

– Да, разумеется, я слышал эти возмутительные угрозы…

– Я говорю не про угрозы! – отрезал Башир.

Гарак замолчал. Башир раздражённо подумал, что есть только один способ скрыть от Кардассии компрометирующую информацию. Гарак в подобной ситуации не колебался бы. Но у Башира не было никакого желания убивать друга и любовника ради Федерации сейчас, после того, как за избавление от Доминиона в качестве награды он получил всеобщее молчаливое презрение и визит Слоана.

– Мы должны как-то это предотвратить, – хмуро сказал Башир, глядя на Гарака исподлобья.

Тот опустил глаза, однако ответил беспечно-бодрым голосом.

– Не вижу в этом необходимости. Федерация поступила разумно и изворотливо, признаться, я даже не ожидал настолько блестящих действий от землян. И мне неприятно соглашаться с этим господином, – он указал на Слоана, – однако я тоже вынужден отметить, что не так давно вы согласились с необходимостью применять жёсткие методы для решения некоторых проблем. Ваш интеллект…

– Да чёрт возьми! – Башир вскочил, засталяя Гарака слегка отшатнуться.

Ничего другого от Гарака ожидать не приходилось, но Башир всё равно был возмущён тем, что ему приписывают хладнокровную аморальность только из-за того, что родители однажды покопались в его генах. Как будто он в самом деле был каким-то чудовищем! Башир не сомневался, что будь на его месте даже Джадзия, которая жила восьмую жизнь и не раз принимала жестокие решения, даже от неё никто бы не ожидал подобной безжалостности. Ни от неё, ни от прошедшего войну О’Брайна, ни от бывшей терористки Киры Нерис.

– Не знаю, что вы там себе вообразили, но я не Хан Нунъен Сингх, и не собираюсь им становиться! – выпалил Башир. – И я не позволю устроить геноцид – настоящий геноцид, с уничтожением целой разумной расы! И мне плевать на доводы, которыми, по вашему мнению, я должен руководствоваться из-за своего интеллекта! – он перевёл дух и остановился, прикидывая варианты.

Перечёркивать планы Слоана имело смысл, только имея на руках хорошую альтернативу. Баширу понадобилось почти тридцать секунд на то, чтобы вычислить более-менее приемлемый вариант. Всё это время Гарак молчал, внимательно изучая его и никак не комментируя внезапную заминку.

– Так, – продолжил Башир после паузы. – Мне нужен Дукат и его адская машинка для влезания в чужие мозги.

Он почти ожидал, что Гарак начнёт возражать или расспрашивать, но тот лишь улыбнулся со странной тенью ностальгии и кивнул.

– Конечно, мой дорогой. Кто я такой, чтобы возражать Джулиану Баширу, герою Кардассии.

И хотя ситуация была далека от игр на голопалубе, Башир не мог не усмехнуться в ответ.

~

– И что вы собираетесь делать теперь? – протянул Дукат, с притворной расслабленностью наблюдая за Баширом.

Гарак в который раз укорил себя, что поддался чужой воле, не успел подумать как следует и не умыкнул прибор по-тихому, не посвящая Дуката в инцидент со спецслужбами Федерации. Во-первых, теперь Дукат наверняка вывернет всё себе на пользу, выторговав ещё каких-нибудь привелегий, как будто и без того мало получил. Во-вторых, Гарак предпочёл бы сам решить, каким образом использовать полученную информацию на благо Кардассии. В-третьих, его несколько беспокоили возможные последствия для Башира.

– Я настаиваю, что мы должны дождаться Одо, – сказал Башир, с невежливой пристальностью уставившись на Дуката. – В конце концов, он – основная пострадавшая сторона.

Дукат улыбнулся со смесью настороженности и снисходительности, очевидной для Гарака, но вряд ли понятной Баширу.

– Мой вопрос немного о другом. Что собираетесь делать – вы? Не сдадитесь же, в самом деле, трибуналу с признанием в отказе выполнять приказ и нападении на спецагента.

– Как мило с твоей стороны волноваться о чужой судьбе, – не выдержав, вмешался Гарак.

– Разумеется, ведь я, в отличие от некоторых других, не склонен бросать на произвол судьбы соратников, когда в них отпадает необходимость, – тут же парировал Дукат.

Гарак ощутил зуд в челюстях от желания его прикончить, в том числе потому, что Дукат точно попал в цель.

Последние дни Гарак старательно избегал Башира. Сейчас, когда их безумный план увенчался успехом, он осознал, что не представляет, как быть дальше. Он увяз, безнадёжно увяз в собственных чувствах, превратился в лёгкую мишень и не видел способов это скрыть. Все узнают – бывшие коллеги, командование Федерации и сохранившиеся с давних времён недруги. Это вернуло все застарелые страхи Гарака, заставило его укрыться в своём магазине и не показываться оттуда, но он понимал, что так продлится недолго. Кроме того, его тревожило, как эта история отразится на Башире и на нём самом, даже если вынести за скобки вопиющие взаимные чувства. Формально они оба получили награды, но фактически это могло вылиться в очень разные последствия. Некоторым героям стоит умереть сразу после совершённого подвига, и Гарак не хотел угодить в их число.

Между тем Дукат снова обратился к Баширу:

– Признаться, меня до сих пор приводит в недоумение ваше решение. Я крайне признателен за щедро подаренные сведения, но мне кажется, в Федерации не оценят этот поступок.  И ваше правительство будет весьма недовольно судьбой господина Слоана.

Башир досадливо нахмурился. Гарак не удивился бы, если бы узнал, что тот уже жалеет о принятом решении посвятить Дуката в происходящее. Понадобившийся им прибор можно было выкрасть.

– Если бы меня не пытались шантажировать, я бы ничего не узнал и не рассказал вам, – сердито проворчал Башир. – Так что Федерация сама виновата. Если вам так хочется объяснений, считайте, что я обиделся.

Дукат замер. Гарак невольно всплеснул руками.

– Мой дорогой, что за отвратительные вещи вы говорите!

Башир покосился на него и кривовато усмехнулся.

– Да, я знаю, что по-твоему надо продолжать служить своему государству, даже если тебя прогнали с позором.

Гарак обиженно фыркнул.

– Возможно, я заслужил ваш сарказм своими не всегда уважительными высказываниями о моральных принципах офицерах Звёздного флота, но ваша ответная шутка несколько чрезмерна, – недовольно сообщил он. Порой отношение землян, даже лучших из них, к собственной Федерации казалось ему невыносимо отвратительным.

Как ни странно, Башир улыбнулся шире. Дукат откашлялся.

– И всё же я хотел бы получить ответ на свой вопрос. Доктор, что вы собираетесь делать? Позволите себя арестовать?

Башир пожал плечами.

– Этого бы не хотелось, но вряд ли мне позволят просто сбежать – после всего. Как-никак я теперь официальный герой.

– Герой Кардассии, – заметил Гарак. – Вы можете улететь со мной.

Дукат с Баширом уставились на него с одинаковым изумлением.

– Улететь с тобой?

– Ты решил, что можешь вернуться?!

Гарак невозмутимо пояснил:

– Сегодня со мной связалась Мила и сообщила, что моя ссылка отменена. Собственно, я пришёл к вам, мой дорогой доктор, чтобы рассказать об этом и пригласить в гости.

Дукат издал странный звук, и на его лице отразилась сложная смесь чувств, которую Гарак не смог сходу распознать, кроме того, что в целом это было недовольство. Такая реакция его обрадовала, потому что если бы Дукат одобрил возвращение Гарака, то, скорее всего, ему стоило бы забыть о вожделенной Кардассии.

– Ты собирался пригласить меня? – недоверчиво переспросил Башир.

Под его взглядом Гарак вдруг разом ощутил, как устал за последние сутки, наполненные тревогой, сомнениями, шоком нежданно сбывшейся мечты и охотой за секретами Федерации в чужих мозгах. Он отвёл глаза.

– Конечно, собирался. Почему вы сомневаетесь?

Башир секунду молчал, изучая Гарака, потом фыркнул.

– Ты рассчитывал, что я откажусь, – уверенно заключил он. – Но не стану мешать тебе улететь, так как знаю, насколько ты этого хочешь.

– Поступить так было бы рационально. Но я привык, что порой вы обманываете мои ожидания, – пробормотал Гарак, досадуя на лёгкость, с которой Башир его понял, и на непосредственность, с которой продемонстровал это Дукату.

Башир ещё некоторое время молча смотрел на Гарака, потом спросил:

– Дукат, у вас же найдётся лишний катер?

– Конечно. Для вас – всё, что захотите. В разумных пределах.

– Исправный катер, – сухо добавил Гарак. Его одолевали дурные предчувствия о том, что добром всё это не кончится.

Спустя ещё пару совершенно выматывающих часов, когда ему пришлось сначала участвовать в разговоре с Одо и удерживать Дуката от непродуманных решений, стараясь, чтобы сам Дукат этого не заметил, а потом спешно собираться, дурные предчувствия Гарака разрослись до вселенских масштабов. Он сидел в кресле пилота, мрачно смотрел на как будто работавшую панель катера и гадал, долетят ли они до Кардассии, и если да, насколько быстро его мечты о мирной жизни на родной планете рассыплются пустынным песком. Обсидиановый орден потребует его голову? Федерация потребует голову Башира? Их всех настигнет какой-нибудь безумный мститель, решивший рассчитаться за прошлое? Башира попытаются выжить дорогие соотечественники, и он предпочтёт трибунал жаре и неприветливости Кардассии? Мила обвинит в предательстве памяти Тейна и выставит их обоих из дома, в конце концов?

– Гарак, – позвал Башир, выводя его из мрачной задумчивости. – В чём дело? Мы живы, Одо жив, меняющиеся тоже будут в порядке, Дукат обещал, что не станет вредить Федерации, во что я даже верю, потому что ему не выгодно раздувать конфликт. Почему у тебя такой вид, словно завтра мы все умрём?

– Вы так верите, что завтра настанет! – сварливо протянул Гарак, продолжая разглядывать панель.

Индикаторы сообщали, что приборы функционируют нормально, но, право, это ни о чём не говорило. Гарак успокаивал себя только тем, что Дукат не учился в Бамарренском Институте, не умеет организовывать незаметные диверсии, а нанять специалиста просто не имел времени.

Башир фыркнул и побарабанил пальцами по ручке своего кресла.

– Если ты на самом деле настолько не желаешь видеть меня на Кардассии… – начал он, и Гарак моментально развернулся в кресле, перебивая.

– Нет, нет, ни в коем случае!

Он оказался вдруг очень встревожен мыслью о том, что Башир настолько неверно истолковал причины его недовольства.

На некоторое время они замерли и замолчали, глядя друг другу в глаза. Гарак чувствовал себя несколько обескураженным собственным порывом, нежеланием привычно спрятаться за ложь там, где это дало бы безопасность – или иллюзию безопасности. Он постарался утешить себя тем, что в любом случае врать было слишком поздно. Даже если он демонстративно вычеркнет Башира из своей жизни, любой профессионал с лёгкостью разгадает примитивную уловку. Единственным гарантированным выходом в данном случае стало бы убийство человека, ставшего его слабостью, но на него Гарак пойти не мог.

– Я вовсе не огорчён тем, что вы отправляетесь со мной, – наконец сказал Гарак. – Просто меня беспокоят некоторые сложности, – он на секунду запнулся. Указывать Баширу на очевидные возможные угрозы было бы просто неуважением к его интеллекту, поэтому Гарак заговорил о другом. – В частности, меня очень беспокоит судьба моих костюмов. Я не жду, что их действительно нам вышлют, – он поморщился от вполне правдивого недовольства.

Разумеется, им не стоило тянуть с отлётом. Но ужасающе поспешные сборы и необходимость оставить большую часть вещей окончательно выбили Гарака из колеи. И, разумеется, он не верил, что Дукату будет хоть какое-то дело до его имущества, или что Одо, занятый благополучием собственной расы, тоже потратит время на такие мелочи.

– Мой прекрасный оранжевый костюм с тёмными пятнами, – вздохнул Гарак. – Я потратил три дня на то, чтобы его сшить. И достать похожую ткань очень сложно. Но он не влезал в чемодан. Про набор тарелок ручной работы, доставшихся мне от благодарного клиента, я молчу.

Башир странно икнул и разразился хохотом. Гарак про себя облегчённо вздохнул, радуясь, что смог увести его в сторону от нелепых подозрений.

– Мы всё тебе вернём, – пообещал Башир, отсмеявшись, затем со вкусом потянулся, разминая шею и плечи. Что ж, возможно, это зрелище в некоторой степени компенсирует потерю части привычных вещей, решил Гарак.

Башир вдруг снова засмеялся.

– Знаешь, это почти как в фильме, – поделился он. – Шпион выполнил свой коварный план и улетает в закат на личном самолёте. Если бы я тебя поцеловал, штамп был бы полностью завершён.

Гарак закатил глаза.

– Не напоминайте мне об этих ужасающих концовках, принятых в любых ваших художественных произведениях. Никогда не встречал ничего более наивного и недостоверного!

Башир ухмыльнулся.

– Я готов поспорить по поводу недостоверности, но ты прав, это жалкий шаблон. Поэтому целоваться мы не станем.

Гарак ощутил, что несмотря на усталость и всё ещё не утихнувшие дурные предчувствия, ему хочется улыбнуться.

– Но мой дорогой, – протянул он, – о каком конце вы говорите? Ведь ещё далеко ничего не завершено…

~

Когда катер отчалил и направился прочь, Дукат откинулся на спинку командного кресла с чувством некоторого облегчения. Несмотря на то, что он про себя признал относительную полезность Гарака, а к Баширу даже испытывал что-то похожее на симпатию, его радовало, что теперь эти двое перестанут быть его головной болью. Пусть Обсидиановый орден на Кардассии решает, что делать со своим агентом и его любовником. И пусть нынешнее правительство разбирается с Федерацией, если та пожелает получить своего доктора обратно. Лично у Дуката хватало проблем и без этого. Кроме того, на месте Ордена и Федерации он оставил бы Гарака и Башира в покое. По его мнению, их следовало либо устранять гарантировано, либо не трогать вообще, и он не взялся бы придумывать план, который уничтожил бы обоих со стопроцентной вероятностью.

Дукат повернулся к Одо, который стоял рядом и тоже задумчиво смотрел на монитор вслед катеру. Контейнер с основательницей надёжно скрывался под покровом меняющегося тела, которому Одо придал форму рюкзака на спине.

– Полагаю, я должен выразить вам сочувствие, – сказал Дукат, разглядывая неподвижную фигуру Одо в попытке угадать его настроение.

Когда-то это удалось бы Дукату без особенного труда, но сейчас он видел лишь то, что Одо максимально собран и сосредоточен, но ничего сверх того.

– Наверное, вы разочарованы в Федерации, – после краткой паузы добавил Дукат.

Одо повернулся к нему от окна всем корпусом.

– Нет, – сухо ответил он. – Действия Федерации рациональны и эффективны, пусть даже аморальны по её собственным меркам. Но я давно привык к тому, что гуманоиды часто не в состоянии придерживаться рамок, которые пытаются установить сами себе.

Это прозвучало нейтрально, но Дукат усомнился в искренности Одо. Впрочем, он не стал настаивать и добиваться никому не нужных признаний. Вместо этого спросил:

– Что вы собираетесь делать дальше? О, я понимаю, что первоочерёдная задача – доставить антитод вашему народу. Доктор Башир прав, это вряд ли составит особенные трудности технически: легко создать коридор для одного катера в минном поле. Но потом, Одо, после того, как вашей расе перестанет угрожать вымирание?

Одо промолчал, изучая Дуката.

– Почему вас так волнуют мои планы и мой народ? – наконец бесстрастно спросил он. – Только не говорите, что переживаете о вымирании одного разумного вида. Такая перспектива должна вас скорее радовать, как почти любого кардассианца.

Дукат пожал плечами и улыбнулся. Он не считал нужным стыдиться за природное желание выживать и доминировать, устраняя конкурентов, не важно, на личном уровне или на видовом.

 – Меня в самом деле огорчила бы ваша смерть, Одо, – признался он. – Лично ваша. Кроме того, прошедшие месяцы показали, что Кардассия и Доминион могут неплохо понимать друг друга. О нет! – Дукат вскинул руки на скептическое фырканье Одо. – Не в такой форме, как была, конечно! Но в принципе, мне показалось, что есть некоторые предпосылки для того, чтобы нам сработаться, – он снова улыбнулся.

Нельзя сказать, что эти слова были полностью ложью. Дукат действительно считал возможным работать с Доминионом, во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока Доминион не пытался захватывать и влиять на внутреннюю политику. Тем более теперь, когда после боя с джем'хадар собственного флота у Кардассии не осталось, а клингоны и Федерация вышли из войны относительно целыми, вопрос поиска новых союзников встал очень остро. Дукат рассчитывал на поддержку Баджора, он сделал всё, чтобы связать его с Кардассией как можно большим количеством выгодных связей, но Баджор никогда не владел собственной армией. Не говоря о том, что Винн, даже согласная противостоять экспансии Федерации, продолжала ненавидеть кардассианцев, что делало её ненадёжным союзником. Дукат слишком хорошо знал баджорцев, чтобы неправильно оценить влияние их эмоций на принятие важнейших решений.

Одо некоторое время рассматривал его, потом хмыкнул и отвернулся.

– Вы боитесь Федерации, – заключил он.

– Это так, – легко согласился Дукат. – Только клингон стал бы отрицать подобный факт и игнорировать очевидную опасность. И, Одо, вы тоже боитесь Федерации. Я слишком ценю ваш разум, чтобы считать, будто это не так.

Одо помолчал, чуть покачивая головой.

– Мой народ боится всех гуманоидов, – вдруг сообщил он, удивив Дуката откровенным признанием. – И Федерацию в том числе. Для нас нет разницы между Кардассией, Землёй, Клингоном или Ромулой. Вы все хаотичны, разрушающи и непредсказуемы.

– Вероятно, сейчас мне стоит счесть себя смертельно оскорблённым, – демонстративно вздохнул Дукат. – Клингоны и кардассианцы? Вы в самом деле не видите разницы?!

– Клингоны не нападали на нашу планету, – заметил Одо. – Кардассия дважды пыталась нанести нам ущерб, и второй раз это удалось. Так что определённая разница есть: вы опаснее.

– Это следует считать комплиментом или угрозой? – спросил Дукат с чуть принуждённым весельем.

Его очень обеспокоила перспектива возможного союза Доминиона и клингонов.

– Констатацией факта, – пояснил Одо. – Я понимаю желание найти поддержку для Кардассии сейчас, но вы напрасно стараетесь. Мой народ не будет сотрудничать с гуманоидами на равных. Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока я не убедил их в том, что это возможно.

– И вы действительно рассчитываете их убедить? – уточнил Дукат.

Одо пожал плечами.

– Это необходимость. Опыт показывает, что война бессмысленна и может привести к нашему уничтожению. И её корни – в непонимании. Я надеюсь, что мой опыт поможет его преодолеть. Но ничего не гарантирую.

– Что ж, в любом случае можете рассчитывать на мою поддержку, когда потребуете право вылета в Дельта-квадрант. Впрочем, в наших обстоятельствах вряд ли у вас возникнут трудности.

– Восемьдесят девять и пять десятых процента за успех, по подсчётам доктора Башира, – согласился Одо. – Более чем удовлетворительные шансы.

– Мне будет вас не хватать, – задумчиво протянул Дукат и был искренен в этом признании. – Мне всегда нравилось с вами работать. А вы, Одо? – вдруг спросил он, неожиданно даже для себя. – Вы станете скучать по нам?

Одо как будто задумался. Дукат ждал, склонив голову набок и внимательно изучая его неподвижное лицо.

– Возможно, мне будет недоставать того опыта, который я получал при общении с гуманоидами, – сказал Одо после длинной паузы. – И эмоций, которые вызывали во мне некоторые из них, как, например, майор Кира или Кварк. Возможно… – он заколебался на мгновение, – вы входите в число этих некоторых.

Дукат довольно рассмеялся.

– Уже пару десятков лет никто не делал мне столь восхитительных комплиментов! – искренне воскликнул он.

Одо хмыкнул и не прокомментировал этот ответ.

– Гал Дукат, вас хотят видеть, – раздался по коммуникатору голос Дамара, и одновременно дверь распахнулась.

– Что происходит?! – с порога выпалила Кира. Она стремительно прошла к столу и опёрлась на него руками, нависая над Дукатом. – Дакс сказала, что со станции улетел катер, и что на нём был Башир. Во имя Пророков, что это значит, Дукат?!

Дукат на мгновение невольно залюбовался её лицом и явно неприбранными со сна волосами, потом приветливо улыбнулся.

– Доброе утро, майор. Доброе утро, капитан Сиско. Вижу, дела вас занимают с самого утра.

– Кажется, вас они занимают ещё раньше, – сдержанно парировал Сиско, переводя взгляд с Дуката на Одо и обратно. – И я тоже хотел бы знать, что вы сделали с одним из офицеров Звёздного флота.

Дукат коротко глянул на Одо. Тот едва заметно кивнул, соглашаясь в ответ на безмолвный вопрос.

– Что ж, раз вы сами спросили, – неторопливо произнёс Дукат, подаваясь вперёд. – У нас появилась новая информация, которую мы очень хотим с вами обсудить.


	24. Глава 23

Когда Сиско покинул конференц-зал, в котором Федерация, Баджор и Кардассия договаривались о владении ДС9, у него очень болела голова. Если бы его мнение имело значение, он никогда бы не согласился на участие в этом мероприятии. Но Сиско всё ещё оставался Эмиссаром и самым уважаемым офицером Звёздного флота в этом секторе.

– Да, всё закончилось не лучшим образом, – сухо констатировал адмирал Дженсон, срочно прибывший на ДС9 день назад.

Сиско стоически проигнорировал осуждающий взгляд адмирала. За последние несколько дней он слишком привык быть виноватым во всём, начиная от нападения Доминиона и заканчивая антигуманными планами «Секции 31», что ещё один невысказанный упрёк уже не имел никакого значения. Сиско это уже даже не злило, скорее вызывало усталое скептическое веселье.

– Федерация потеряла часть влияния на Червоточину, – дипломатично согласился он с адмиралом и слегка поморщился. Не из-за политики, конечно, просто Сиско до сих пор недоумевал и досадовал из-за альянса Винн и Дуката. Если по отдельности этих двоих он мог терпеть, то вместе они становились решительно невыносимы.

Сиско невольно потёр ноющий висок. Ему хотелось вернуться в свою каюту, упасть на диван и не заниматься ничем кроме, может быть, готового ужина.

– Замечу, что вы могли бы проявить больше энтузиазма на переговорах, – довольно-таки ядовито произнёс Дженсон.

Невольно подтянув спину, Сиско упрямо посмотрел адмиралу в лицо.

– Напоминаю, что использование моего религиозного статуса со стороны Федерации не только аморальный по сути шаг, но и весьма недальновидная политика. Сейчас нам особенно не нужны обвинения в настолько грубом вмешательстве в чужие внутренние дела, не так ли? – Дженсон смущённо кашлянул и отвернулся. Сиско продолжил. – Кроме того, всё не так плохо, как вы пытаетесь представить.

Особенно с учётом того факта, что Кардассия осталась без флота, а Баджор его никогда не имел. Сиско не любил угрожать кому бы то ни было, но военная сила Федерации и вечная опасность со стороны клингонов должны были заставить Кардассию вести себя прилично хотя бы ближайшие несколько лет.

На самом деле, куда больше, чем поползновения Кардассии и её альянс с Баджором, Сиско беспокоил Доминион. Конечно, минное поле оставалось на месте, и немедленное вторжение Альфа-квадранту не грозило, но по сути проблема не решилась. Одо, твёрдо решивший вернуться к своим, утверждал, что сможет убедить меняющихся отказаться от агрессии. При всём уважении к нему, Сиско не мог положиться на эти миротворческие планы. Он верил Одо, но не верил меняющимся, и потеря единственного заложника – Основательницы – казалась ему весьма серьёзным проигрышем.

Но возражать Одо после того, что Федерация собиралась сделать с Доминионом, Сиско не мог. Он испытывал слишком сильный стыд за планы «Секции 31» и полагал свою поддержку единственной компенсацией, которую мог предложить в сложившихся обстоятельствах. Немного утешало Сиско только то, что Одо не ставил случившееся лично ему в вину.

В отличие от отдельных адмиралов Звёздного флота.

Некоторое время Сиско и Дженсон прошли в молчании. Сиско направлялся в сторону жилого сектора, к своей новой каюте, и надеялся, что Дженсон не напросится гостем для дальнейшего обсуждения.

– Что ж, пойду составлять рапорт для адмиралтейства, – сказал тот к большому облегчению Сиско, когда они приблизились к лифту. – От вас жду того же.

– Конечно, сэр.

Сиско попрощался и поспешил к себе.

Первое, что он ощутил, едва дверь открылась – восхитительный запах домашней еды.

– Кажется, тебя изрядно замучили, – усмехнулась Кэсседи, подходя.

Воспользовавшись тем, что она отвлеклась, Дакс быстро стащила с тарелки кусочек мяса, сунула в рот и подмигнула из-за её плеча.

Сиско обнял Кэсседи, чувствуя, как наконец расслабляется занемевшая от напряжения спина.

– Мы подумали, что ты устанешь, пап. И решили сделать сюрприз, – сказал Джейк, откладывая поварёшку.

Невольно принюхавшись, Сиско узнал запах фасолевого супа и жареной курицы. Не отпуская Кэсседи, он подошёл к Джейку и обнял его тоже. Близость этих людей, его семьи, утешала Сиско и возвращала ему веру в человечество.

– Как всё прошло? – спросила Дакс, протягивая руку за новым кусочком курицы, и нахально ухмыльнулась возмущённо воскликнувшему Джейку.

– Ужасно, старина, – честно признался Сиско, опускаясь на стул. – Да, мы смогли договориться со всеми полюбовно, но я не опишу, сколько крови выпила из меня Винн, пока мы спорили. Ужасная женщина.

Джейк хихикнул.

– Гарак сказал, что ладить с ней может только Дукат, потому что у него всегда был отвратительный вкус.

– Надеюсь, они будут жить вместе счастливо и недолго, – проворчала Кэсседи с кривоватой улыбкой. – Из-за неё я не смогла восстановить контракт на поставки. Видите ли, они уже получают всё необходимое с Кардассии. Ничего страшного, – поспешно добавила она, когда Сиско невольно подался вперёд от этой новости. – Я уже нашла других работодателей – не все готовы работать с ложкоголовыми. Но это обошлось мне в четыре пренеприятных разговора и некоторую сумму.

– Кардассианцы не любят, когда их называют ложкоголовыми, – заметил Джейк. – Это неуважительно.

Кэсседи выразительно фыркнула, а Дакс прикрыла смешок кулаком.

– Но всё же вы договорились, – уточнила она, справившись с весельем.

Сиско посмотрел на тарелку супа, поставленную перед ним Джейком.

– Да, более или менее. ДС9 по-прежнему считается собственностью Баджора, но управлять ей будет совет из баджорцев и представителей Кардассии и Федерации, – он дождался, когда остальные рассядутся, и принялся за еду.

Вкус приготовленного человеческими руками супа работал не хуже успокоительных из арсенала Башира. К моменту, когда тарелка опустела, Сиско полностью расслабился и даже уже почти не возмущался перспективой согласовывать действия с Дукатом.

– Не так много кандидатур в этот совет, – продолжила Дакс, дождавшись, когда он доест. – Ты, Дукат и, надеюсь, Кира. Верно?

Сиско кивнул. Кэсседи с удивлением покачала головой.

– Хочешь сказать, что эти слухи правда? О том, что Дукат якобы соблазнил Киру?

– Дукат не соблазнял майора Киру! – возмущённо вмешался Джейк.

Сиско моментально ухватился за его реплику.

– Что тогда происходит? Я так и не понял и, если честно, опасаюсь, что они придушат друг друга при первой же ссоре. А виноватым в этом снова окажусь я.

Джейк неуверенно пожал плечами.

– Я не очень в курсе. В смысле, со мной об этом не говорили. Но Башир говорил, что Дукат понял, как был неправ, а Кира, ну, она, наверное, просто смирилась, что ради Баджора придётся с ним работать. А потом привыкла.

При упоминании Башира Сиско с трудом сдержал недовольную гримасу. Он всё ещё не сумел до конца пережить то, что считал предательством всей Федерации и лично себя. Пожалуй, поступки Башира задели его даже больше, чем давний уход Эдиссона в Маки. У Маки, по крайней мере, были хоть какие-то зыбкие оправдания для их действий!

– Кстати, от Джулиана не было вестей? – как бы между прочим спросила Дакс.

– Только запрос на бессрочную увольнительную, о котором ты и так знаешь, старина, – сухо ответил Сиско и в который раз подумал, что будь его воля, Башира бы уволили, чтобы не позорил честь Звёздного флота. Человек, который разработал план с джем’хадар, работал с врагом и продал скандальную информацию вместо того, чтобы поднять вопрос на закрытом трибунале, не заслуживал оставаться офицером. То, что Дакс, О’Брайен и некоторые другие люди продолжали искренне переживать за Башира, Сиско несколько раздражало и ещё больше удивляло. Впрочем, таких было не очень много.

– Его ведь не будут, я не знаю… обвинять в предательстве? – спросил Джейк, тоже с явным беспокойством.

Сиско закатил глаза.

– Конечно, нет. Кардассия нам больше не враг, им нужна помощь после оккупации Доминиона, и почему кто-то должен осуждать врача за желание эту помощь оказать? – а что касается вопиющей истории с «Секцией 31», то в адмиралтействе явно решили сделать вид, что ничего не было. Всего лишь один безумец, вообразивший себя вершителем судеб. Разумеется, Федерация очень сожалеет и ни в коем случае ничем не угрожает человеку, разоблачившему чудовищный заговор.

Сиско сердито вздохнул.

– Отбытие Джулиана показалось мне несколько поспешным, – протянула Дакс, пристально изучая его.

Она явно что-то подозревала, но у Сиско не было ни желания, ни права разглашать подноготную отбытия Башира.

– Если тебе так интересно, спроси у него самого, – проворчал он. – А я не стану больше об этом говорить. Я вообще не хочу говорить ни о чём, связанным с политикой, Кардассией, Доминионом и прочим.

Во взгляде Дакс мелькнуло понимание, она едва заметно кивнула и отвернулась к Джейку.

– К слову, расскажи, как вам всем тут жилось, пока нас не было? Я так заработалась в эти дни, что даже не расспросила Джулиана, – Дакс театрально вздохнула. – А теперь он далеко.

Джейк встрепенулся.

– Это было здорово! Страшно иногда, но здорово! И у меня теперь есть целых три идеи для больших романов!..

Сиско тихонько выдохнул. Кэсседи молча положила руку на его ладонь и сжала пальцы. Она тоже явно о чём-то догадывалась, но деликатно не спрашивала. Сиско чувствовал благодарность за это.

– Всё будет хорошо. Так что можешь расслабиться, – тихонько сказала Кэсседи. – И я собираюсь помочь тебе в этом, – она лукаво усмехнулась.

Сиско улыбнулся в ответ.

Спустя несколько часов, лёжа в постели и обнимая Кэсседи, он наконец-то чувствовал себя совершенно спокойным, и засыпал, не опасаясь очередного традиционного кошмара о мёртвом Джейке, или уничтоженной Федерации.

Кошмаров действительно не было. Вместо них к нему явились Пророки.

~

Даже спустя много лет жизни среди гуманоидов Одо во многом их не понимал. Особенно это касалось эмоций, механизм которых он смог выучить, но не постигнуть по-настоящему. В частности, Одо никогда не мог уловить смысла ностальгии и сожалений о раз покинутом месте. Его мало задевало то, в какую именно часть пространства, эту или другую, вносить должную упорядоченность.

Однако когда Одо передал последние инструкции Дамару и Ясому и осознал, что дела на станции полностью завершены, его охватило незнакомое глубокое чувство, для осознания которого понадобилось некоторое время. Одо не знал, как назвать свою иррациональную отчётливую уверенность в том, что с ДС9 и населяющими её людьми он потеряет что-то значимое.

Подобного он не испытывал даже когда отказался остаться со своим народом. Тогда им руководили долг, обязательства и отказ принимать цели Слияния. Сейчас он точно знал, что возвращается к меняющимся, возвращается навсегда, не тяготится этим и не передумает, но от этого сожаление об оставляемом мире становилось лишь чётче.

Избежать принятых у гуманоидов проводов Одо не удалось, однако мероприятие оказалось куда менее пышным, чем он опасался. Дукат с театральной грустью жаловался на скупердяйство Баджора и Федерации, не позволившее достойно расстаться с почётным дипломатом Доминиона, но это было очевидной шуткой. После прощального вечера Одо был уверен, что у причала шаттла его будет ждать только Сиско. Планировалось, что они вдвоём пролетят через узкий коридор в минном поле, специально сделанный Дамаром, пройдут червоточину, после чего Одо подберут джем'хадар, а Сиско вернётся. Сообщение об этом было отправлено флоту Доминиона, ответ получен, и не требовалось больше ничьё участие, чтобы доставить Одо и пленную Основательницу в Слияние.

Однако когда он подошёл к люку, то помимо Сиско увидел там Киру.

– Просто хотела сказать тебе «до свидания» без того, чтобы на нас пялилась куча народа, – проворчала она в ответ на взгляд Одо. – И ещё отдать это, – рядом с ней стояла сложенная конструкция для изменений формы.

– В слиянии мне не понадобится эта вещь, – сообщил Одо с лёгким удивлением.

Гуманоиды из-за своей несовершенной формы всегда нуждались в перевозке большого числа вещей, которая представлялась ему весьма утомительным занятием. У Одо не было ничего, кроме контейнера с телом Основательницы.

Сиско с Кирой переглянулись и одинаково тяжело вздохнули.

– Просто возьми это, Одо, – сказал Сиско, – на память.

– У меняющихся нет таких проблем с восстановлением событий прошлого, как у землян или баджорцев, – суховато заметил Одо, впрочем, понимая, что речь идёт совсем не о сохранении информации.

Сантименты гуманоидов, вот как это называлось. Одо подумал об охватившем его накануне чувстве сожаления и решил, что может попробовать взять бесполезную вещь с собой. Вдруг это и в самом деле повлияет на его эмоции. Он уже не раз убеждался, что порой нерациональные действия давали определённый полезный результат.

Одо взял сложенную конструкцию.

– Хорошо. Я заберу её.

Кира улыбнулась, подошла ближе и положила руки ему на плечи. На её лице отражалось сожаление, впрочем, не столь глубокое, чтобы превратиться в настоящую боль.

– Мне будет тебя не хватать, Одо, – просто сказала она.

 Одо медленно кивнул в ответ, пытаясь понять, что чувствует. Когда-то мысль о разрыве отношений с Кирой пугала его. Кира была одной из немногих, кто принимали Одо, и он не хотел лишаться этого принятия. Но теперь перспектива расстаться с ней не казалась ему столь устрашающей. Оккупация Доминиона исподволь подорвала доверие, и неуловимая близость, близость без слияния, поблёкла.

Хотя это не избавляло Одо от сожалений о потере общества Киры.

– Мне тоже будет не хватать тебя, – неловко сказал он, зная, что слова не передают его эмоции целиком.

Кира улыбнулась, провела ладонью по его щеке и отступила.

– Идём? – Сиско взмахнул рукой в сторону шлюза.

Одо подхватил конструкцию и зашагал к шаттлу.

Время, понадобившееся чтобы подняться в шаттл и отчалить, они провели в тишине. Но когда Сиско закончил вводить заданный курс к червоточине, он откинулся на спинку кресла, резко втянул воздух в грудь, замер на мгновение и медленно выдохнул.

– Вы хотите что-то мне сказать, – констатировал Одо.

– Да. Хочу.

Сиско опустил руки на подлокотники. Затем повернулся к Одо.

– Послушайте. Мне было очень приятно работать с вами всё это время. Вряд ли хоть кто-то ещё в Федерации мог бы положиться на такого главу СБ, как вы, – он взял небольшую паузу. Одо медленно наклонил голову.

– Благодарю, – и замолчал, терпеливо ожидая продолжения.

– Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы вы покидали нас, думая, что моя раса действительно хотела бы уничтожить вашу, – Сиско сжал и разжал кулаки. – Я сожалею, что это не было безумным планом одиночки, я сожалею, что такой план вообще появился, но…

– Я знаю, капитан, – перебил Одо, получив всю необходимую информацию.

Он помолчал, подбирая слова, и теперь его ответа ждал Сиско. Одо чуть покачал головой.

– Мой народ – на самом деле единое существо, – медленно начал он. – Разделённое на множество отдельных личностей, но тем не менее единое. Чувства одного – чувства всех, мысли одного – мысли всех. Но даже несмотря на это есть вещи, которые я не одобряю в действиях моих собратья, и есть вещи, которые не одобряют они во мне. Вы, гуманоиды, даже не соединяете сознания. Поэтому с моей стороны стало бы очень глупо предполагать, что решение одного человека или нескольких людей можно приписывать всем остальным.

Одо послал Сиско прямой взгляд, демонстрируя откровенность. Тот некоторое время обдумывал прозвучавшие слова и улыбнулся.

– Я рад, что вы понимаете, Одо. И я рад, что вы не злитесь на меня и на всех нас.

– Злость бессмысленна. Ваша злость – инструмент выживания, способ получить адреналин для борьбы с опасностью. У моего народа работают иные механизмы защиты.

Сиско чуть фыркнул.

– Не пытайтесь обмануть меня, я слишком давно вас знаю. Вы умеете чувствовать не хуже нас.

– Не хуже, – согласился Одо. – Просто иначе.

– Вы действительно надеетесь переубедить свой народ? – спросил Сиско, явно меняя тему. – Я хочу сказать, после всего. Основатели опасались нас даже когда мы ещё не причинили им такого ущерба, как во время войны в Альфа-квадранте. Теперь они должны бояться нас ещё больше.

– Я уже объяснял свою позицию, – напомнил Одо.

Сиско едва заметно пожал плечами.

– Просто беспокоюсь за вас.

– Не стоит.

Одо едва заметно всколыхнул тело, сильнее сжимая контейнер с Основательницей. Гладкий полимер вызывал у него слегка неприятные ощущения, скорее всего, из-за магнитного поля. На самом деле, Одо чувствовал определённое беспокойство. Он сомневался, как именно соплеменники воспримут его поступки и решения. Если бы речь шла о гуманоидах, многие назвали бы его предателем. У меняющихся не существовало такого понятия. Одна часть организма не может предать другую. Но Одо могли счесть болезнью, такой же, как опухоли в теле «твёрдых», и в этом случае его сознанию предстояло быть уничтоженным.

Однако он считал, что дело того стоит. Война с Федерацией показала Одо, что меняющиеся потеряли способность правильно оценивать иные формы жизни. Ими руководила неоправданная самоуверенность, странным образом перемешанная со страхом, и в итоге это могло привести к их уничтожению. Одо не хотел, чтобы его народ исчез, поэтому собирался передать им понимание, которое получил во время жизни на Баджоре и ДС9. Даже если его сознание уничтожили бы, знания остались бы в глубине Слияния, заставляя его переосмысливать себя. Одо был уверен, что в итоге это заставит меняющихся прекратить бесполезные попытки силой взять под контроль все гуманоидные расы.

Но объяснять всё это Сиско он не стал, сразу по нескольким причинам: не хотел заставлять переживать, не хотел давать ложную надежду и, в конце концов, просто потому, что это было внутренним делом Доминиона, которое не касалось чужаков. Даже дружественных.

– Не стоит волноваться, капитан, – повторил Одо. – Даже если мне не удастся никого переубедить, сейчас вы надёжно защищены от нашего флота. И я уверен, что вы придумаете ещё много других способов себя обезопасить, у вас хватает блестяще умных людей для этого.

При упоминании блестящих умов Сиско едва заметно поморщился, потом снова улыбнулся.

– Да, больше мы не будем беспечны. Но я всё-таки надеюсь на мир. Мир всегда лучше войны, верно?

– Он даёт множество возможностей для развития всех сторон.

Сиско кивнул и сосредоточился на панели. Шаттл медленно преодолел минное поле, двигаясь по узкому безопасному коридору по заранее рассчитанному маршруту. Вот-вот должна была открыться червоточина.

– Что ж, желаю удачи нам обоим, – пробормотал Сиско. – Надеюсь, всё закончится успешно.

– Не думаю, что вам угрожает какая-то опасность. Ни ворты, ни джем’хадар никогда не рискнут жизнью основателей. А после того, как я телепортируюсь к ним, запрещу атаковать вас.

– Я не про это… – начал Сиско, но мотнул головой, обрывая себя. – Неважно, – он напряжённо смотрел перед собой, в черноту космического пространства.

Потом перед ними раскрылась червоточина.

~

Кира чувствовала некоторую неловкость от необходимости подвергнуть Сиско тщательному досмотру, но Доминион хорошо научил их бдительности.

– Сожалею, капитан, – сказала она после процедуры.

Сиско лишь махнул рукой.

– Я всё понимаю. Нет никакой гарантии, что вместо меня не вернулся кто-то другой. Меня скорее удивляет, что к такому важному делу не присоединился глава кардассианской СБ.

Стоявший поодаль Валем издал очень короткое тихое шипение.

– Мы всецело доверяем своим союзникам. Баджорцы не раз демонстрировали своё умение работать, – его интонации говорили о прямо противоположном.

Кира пренебрежительно фыркнула и нарочито громко поделилась с Сиско:

– Просто гал Дамар очень занят. К нему приехала жена, и подчинённые побоялись тревожить его требованиями выполнять свои обязанностями. Не могу сказать, что я против, – закончила она с ухмылкой.

Валем одарил Киру раздражённо-снисходительным взглядом и сделал вид, что ничего не слышал. Сиско только удивлённо покачал головой.

– Ладно, капитан, досмотр окончен и вы свободны. Пройдёмся?

– Разумеется.

Сиско кивнул Валему, прощаясь, и они вышли.

– Поразительно. Я не думал, что сюда с Кардассии решатся прибыть чьи-то родственники.

Возможно, подумала Кира, это резонное замечание для того, кто не жил на станции во время оккупации. Она чуть поморщилась, в который раз думая о том, с какой скоростью и коварством кардассианцы вернулись туда, откуда их с позором изгнали несколько лет назад. Впрочем, теперь это не сильно Киру пугало, она считала, что Федерация не позволит им слишком обнаглеть, даже не из-за Баджора, а всего лишь соблюдая собственные интересы. Да и состояние Кардассии сейчас не располагало к излишней наглости.

– На самом деле, тут уже появилось достаточно кардассианских женщин, – сказала Кира Сиско. – Возможно, кто-то вспомнил про страсть мужей заводить местных любовниц, – она криво усмехнулась. – Сегодня утром в лазарете случился целый скандал. К нам явилась очередная кардассианская шишка познакомиться с баджорской медициной. Эта Карас… Касар… да, Лемана Касар очень возмутилась, что следом на станцию пробралась бойкая журналистка, и потребовала её выдворения. Потом выяснилось, что журналистке плевать на медицинские тайны, а ищет она мужа, которого баджорцы и федералы собираются пустить на опыты, – Кира покачала головой, вспоминая эту нелепую и шумную разборку, на которую пришлось срочно прибыть СБ и совместными усилиями успокаивать пятерых разъярённых женщин, из которых четверо были кардассианками. Не самая лёгкая работа.

– На опыты? – озадаченно переспросил Сиско. – Вы же не хотите сказать, что… – он замялся, но всё-таки добавил, – что к нам опять пожаловали какие-то спецслужбы.

– Нет, это очередное наследство Башира с Гараком. Кажется, они там кого-то пытали… или запугивали, – Кира пожала плечами. – Поскольку этот дурной муж нашёлся целым и невредимым, я не вникала.

– Не уверен, что хочу знать подробности, – пробормотал Сиско.

Они спустились на Променад и неторопливо пошли вдоль бесконечных магазинов. Теперь здесь стало куда шумнее, чем раньше, и больше не маячили пугающие фигуры джем’хадар. Однако на вкус Киры осталось слишком много кардассианских лиц.

Некоторое время они шли молча. Наконец Кира не выдержала и задала вопрос, который мучил её с момента, когда на радарах появился сигнал от возвращающегося катера.

– Как Одо?

– Всё хорошо, – моментально отозвался Сиско, словно весь этот час готовился ответить. Затем покачал головой, хмыкнул и добавил. – На самом деле, я не знаю. Мы встретили корабли джем'хадар, я сказал Одо «прощайте» и его телепортировали. Я полетел обратно. Меня не задерживали и не пытались уничтожить, наверное, это хороший знак.

– Да. Наверное.

Кира на секунду почувствовала пустоту, похожую на то чувство, которое приходило, когда она узнавала об очередной смерти товарища-подпольщика. Конечно, Одо не умер, меняющиеся не могли его убить, он сам заверял Киру, что они не убивают друг друга. Но она знала, что так или иначе потеряла его навсегда, и это было грустно.

– Я рада, что обошлось без происшествий, – сказала Кира и немного смутилась тем, насколько безучастно прозвучал её голос. Она глубоко вдохнула, разгоняя сдавившую грудь тяжесть и попыталась сменить тему. – К слову о происшествиях. Вы были в червоточине. Пророки не пожелали ничего передать нам устами своего эмиссара?

Кире померещилось, что Сиско едва заметно вздрогнул. Но если это было и так, он овладел собой слишком быстро. Кира решила, что показалось.

– Ничего. К моему счастью, ничего.

– Не говорите так. Баджор сейчас как никогда ожидает вашей оценки! – начала возражать Кира и замолчала, вспомнив, насколько вымотанным выглядел Сиско после очередного спора с адмиралтейством Звёздного флота. Он по-прежнему отказывался использовать свой статус во имя целей Федерации, и это оставалось одной из неизменных вещей, за которые Кира его уважала. И с её стороны было несколько жестоко лишний раз напоминать Сиско о том, под каким давлением он оказался.

– Извините, – вздохнула Кира и отвернулась, рассматривая, как спорят у входа в какой-то магазин незнакомая кардассианка и один из торговцев. Оба выглядели возмущёнными, но накал страстей явно не достиг того уровня, когда бы потребовалось вмешательство СБ.

– Ничего, – сказал Сиско после некоторой паузы. – Я привык. Кстати, майор, не хотите поужинать с нами? Я хочу отметить своё благополучное возвращение.

Это несомненно было жестом перемирия в ответ на нечаянный укор Киры, но она с сожалением покачала головой.

– Я бы с удовольствием, но сегодня меня уже ждут. Может, завтра?

– Может, – с лёгкой улыбкой согласился Сиско.

Они вместе поднялись на жилой уровень и распрощались у двери лифта. Кира не сомневалась, что Сиско задался вопросом, почему она пошла на ужин в сторону кардассианских кают. Не то, чтобы это беспокоило её, но Кира испытала лёгкую неловкость. Она собиралась встретиться с Зиял, которую ждало скорое возвращение в университет на Баджор.

Кира прошла по коридорам, время от времени сдержанно здороваясь со встречными кардассианцами. Теперь ей даже не приходилось тратить усилий на то, чтобы скрывать под маской холодной вежливости старую неприязнь. Киру мучили сомнения, считать ли это добрым знаком или наоборот дурным. Но она старалась утешить себя тем, что если бы Баджор ждала новая катастрофа, Пророки дали бы знать об этом через Сиско.

Зиял встретила Киру радостным крепким объятием. Когда они уселись за стол, вошёл Дукат. Он скупо кивнул Кире и направился к своей комнате, всем видом демонстрируя нежелание мешать.

– Дукат, – вдруг позвала Кира, не совсем понимая, зачем это делает.

Он остановился у двери и развернулся с вопросительно-недоумевающим видом. Кира неловко пожала плечами, махнула в сторону стола и сердито заявила:

– Прекратите изображать оскорблённого изгнанника. Если уж так хотите, садитесь и ешьте здесь.

Зиял тихо ахнула и заулыбалась ещё шире. Выражение лица Дуката неуловимо изменилось, от чего его удивление сразу перестало выглядеть наигранным. Он склонил голову к плечу, разглядывая Киру.

– Майор, вы в самом деле приглашаете меня присоединиться? Вы уверены?

Кира не была уверена, но сомнение в её ответственности за собственные слова вызвало в ней вспышку раздражённого упрямства.

– Разумеется! – отрубила она.

Дукат сделал несколько медленных шагов к столу, растягивая губы в сладкой улыбке.

– Могу я узнать, чем вызвана ваша милость ко мне? Вы наконец-то готовы признать, что, возможно, я не такой мерзавец, каким казался вам всю жизнь?

– Конечно, вы мерзавец! – закатила глаза Кира. Дукат удивлённо поднял брови, и она снова передёрнула плечами, не желая объяснять свой довольно неожиданный порыв.

В конце концов, им всё равно придётся дальше работать вместе! Было бы разумно позволить Дукату держаться достаточно близко, чтобы в случае чего всегда успеть схватить его за горло. И просто потому, что иметь дело именно с ним дело уже вошло в привычку.

– Но вы не самый большой мерзавец из виденных мной, – наконец сухо сказала Кира. – В свете некоторых действий той же Федерации ваши злодеяния начинают казаться чуть менее выдающимися, чем раньше.

– Вероятно, я должен поблагодарить за этот комплимент доктора Башира и того неудачливого шпиона, – протянул Дукат, подходя и осторожно опускаясь на стул, словно тот мог выпрыгнуть из-под него.

– Если вы не хотите, чтобы я передумала, не упоминайте Башира, – буркнула Кира, не желая признаваться, что в этом была некоторая доля правды.

Дукат очаровательно вздохнул.

– Никогда не сделаю ничего, чтобы ты передумала, Нерис.

Кира подумала, что возможно всё-таки зря не застрелила его, когда получила шанс. Но, возможно, и нет.


	25. Эпилог

С тех пор, как Одо покинул станцию, вести дела не стало легче. Хотя у кардассианцев не было способности проникать куда угодно незамеченными, их дотошность и память вполне это компенсировали. А ещё Кварк подозревал, что Дамар так и не простил бару пропажу падда. В общем, Кварк скучал по Одо. По его ворчанию, сарказму и безопасности, которую тот обеспечивал и лично Кварку тоже.

Но зато теперь, после заключения мира, появилось намного больше способов получить прибыль. Когда угроза Доминиона отступила, на станцию вернулись старые люди и прибыли новые – кардассианцы, клингоны и даже ромуланцы, которые не преминули воспользоваться ослабшим влиянием Федерации. Понадобилось время, чтобы наладить связи и обезопасить себя от конкурентов, но Кварк справился. Конечно, он не мог не справиться. В глубине души Кварк верил, что никто кроме него не имел права быть главным дельцом на ДС9.

Он ухмыльнулся, гордясь собой и своим успехом. Бар и голопалубы изрядно разрослись за последний год, и это несмотря на то, что в Ференгенаре Кварк оставался парией. Всё-таки извлекать выгоду из мира было куда приятнее и удобнее, чем из войны.

– Брат!

Взволнованный оклик заставил Кварка отвлечься от мечтаний о скорой сделке, горке латины и заслуженных похвалах самому себе. Он недовольно обернулся к Рому.

– Чего тебе? Я занят.

Однако он насторожился. Ром по-прежнему работал техником, продавая свои услуги всем, кто платил – по мнению Кварка, недостаточно, но чего ожидать от Рома – и раз появился посреди дня, видимо, что-то случилось.

– Б-брат, б-большие новости! На станцию прибывает Нагус.

– Нагус?! – Квак вскочил.

Его захлестнула сладкая надежда. Неужели ференги наконец-то растопырили уши шире и оценили его заслуги, забыв о прошлых промахах?!

– Д-да. Корабль должен вот-вот прибыть. Интересно, з-зачем Нагус прилетел?

– Ну, уж точно не для того, чтобы передать тебе свою должность, – фыркнул Кварк. – Мы должны встретить его подобающе!

Он почесал зудящие от предчувствия удачи уши, уверенный, что не упустит свой шанс прибыли, что бы это ни означало.

~

С тех пор, как отец пропал – не умер, а пропал – Джейк не переставал его ждать. Поэтому он каждую неделю прикидывал, что должен будет рассказать в первую очередь.

Мирного соглашения удалось добиться, новой войны не было.

Все живы и здоровы.

Кэсседи родила, теперь у меня есть младший братик, и я забочусь о них обоих.

Дедушка потихоньку сдаёт. Всё ещё работает в кафе, но теперь куда меньше. Он тоже ждёт.

У меня до сих пор нет девушки, и я решил, что не будет лет до тридцати.

Всё самое главное.

Последней особой новостью должна была стать книга. Джейк держал падд с файлом и оттягивал момент, когда откроет его, чтобы посмотреть последние замечания Гарака.

Это был роман о ДС9. Точнее, о Терок Нор – во время оккупации Доминиона. И Джейк очень старался быть предельно честным в воспоминаниях, несмотря на всё недовольство своего редактора такой политикой. Он хотел рассказать про всё не так, как это делалось в новостях или многочисленных интервью. Джейк надеялся, что смог донести, как было страшно и сложно, и совсем не так однозначно, как многие хотели бы видеть. В конце концов, Доминион многих помирил, изменил и, несмотря на многие потери, было и множество приобретений.

Гарак говорил, что всё это федеральные глупости, а главное только то, что Кардассия… Кардассия и Баджор при некоторой поддержке Федерации смогли отстоять себя. Джейк не верил в правдивость этих замечаний.

Он откинулся на стул, оглядывая посетителей кафе. Невольно задержался взглядом на Бран и Реджин, привычно споривших о чём-то, приветливо кивнул Рому. Потом всё-таки достал падд, помедлил чуть-чуть и открыл файл.

«По-прежнему не согласен с вашей трактовкой, однако уже убедился, что бесполезно пытаться развеять некоторые заблуждения землян. Поэтому на этот раз вас ждёт лишь указание на пару фактологических ошибок, вызванных, видимо, особенностями вашей памяти…»

Джейк ухмыльнулся и погрузился в работу. Когда отец вернётся, ему будет чем гордиться.

~

С тех пор, как большая часть офицеров и бывших офицеров Федерации разъехались, Кира порой чувствовала себя главной сплетницей Альфа-квадранта. Почему-то каждый из её бывших коллег считал своим долгом сообщать о жизни остальных. Наверное, чтобы она не волновалась. Кира ворчала, что предпочла бы поменьше слышать о внутренних дрязгах Клингонской империи или тонкостях земной ботаники, не говоря о бюрократических проволочках на Кардассии. Но в глубине души, несмотря на всё недовольство, эти мелочи её радовали. После того, как состав офицеров Звёздного флота на ДС9 почти полностью переменился и изрядно поредел, её успокаивало то, что люди, с которыми она так или иначе пережила многое, в порядке.

Намного больше непрошенных сплетен Киру огорчало то, что не было известий от Доминиона. Впрочем, прежняя агрессия тоже исчезла. Не то чтобы кто-то теперь рвался в Дельта-квадрант, но плановые торговые и исследовательские рейды уходили туда по узкому коридору в минном поле и благополучно возвращались. Это внушало Кире надежду.

– Полковник, – вкрадчивое обращение вырвало её из размышлений о последнем рейде Кэсседи в Дельта-квадрант. – Время обеда.

– Я занята, Дукат, – бросила Кира, не оборачиваясь и продолжая изучать монитор.

Они с Кэсседи никогда не разговаривали об этом, но Кира была уверена, что та отправляется в Дельта-квадрант только для того, чтобы лишний раз пройти червоточину. И Кира не ждала, что однажды Кэсседи вернётся с неожиданным пассажиром на борту, но – кто знает волю Пророков?

– Полковник, – укоризненно протянул Дукат.

Кира вздохнула. Это давно стало ритуалом, данью её неприязни, которая не исчезла, но из яркого пламени давно превратилась в ровно тлеющие угли.

– Меня всегда безмерно восхищала ваша работоспособность. Но если вы не будете питаться…

– Заткнитесь, Дукат, если хотите, чтобы и сегодня я не выгнала вас из-за своего стола, – оборвала Кира его излияния и поднялась. – Идёмте. Заодно объясните мне наглость вашего командования. По какому праву они пытаются повлиять на выборы Кай?! Запомните Дукат: это дело Кардассию не касалось, не касается и не будет касаться никогда!

– Как скажете, полковник, – покладисто согласился тот, отступая, чтобы пропустить Киру вперёд. – Как скажете.

~

С тех пор, как оккупация и потеря флота всколыхнули общество, изменения посыпались одно за другим. И Гатэр считал, что их было слишком много. Менялось всё, одно тянуло за собой другое, и казавшиеся стихийными реформы захватили половину социальных институтов. Добром это закончиться не могло, подобные изменения всегда требуют массу ресурсов, которых у Кардассии осталось не так чтобы очень много. Недовольных уже хватало, а дальше должно было стать только хуже.

Своими опасениями Гатэр делился лишь с женой, но понимания не встречал: её, как и многих, захватили идеи перемен.

Впрочем, размышлять о судьбах родины Гатэру давно уже не хватало времени. Реформы обрушились и на его голову, заставив продолжить учёбу для повышения квалификации. Эксперимент, сказала доктор Немад и представила его к повышению, не интересуясь, хочет ли он себе такую честь. Гатэр не возразил – не видел смысла. Он нашёл утешение в том, что, по крайней мере, для получения новых знаний ему не пришлось работать с Баширом. Гатэра до сих пор пугали воспоминания о мучительных днях, когда он верил, что умрёт, став жертвой какого-нибудь бесчеловечного эксперимента.

Но теперь Башир жил на Кардассии, а Гатэр остался на Терок Нор и надеялся, что они больше не будут иметь друг к другу никакого отношения. Гатэр надялся, что историю с оккупацией можно считать полностью законченной.

– Прошу прощения, вы ведь работаете в лазарете? – спросила у него незнакомая землянка, отрывая от сумрачных мыслей. – Извините за беспокойство, но я не вижу никого из знакомых, а на вас врачебная форма, и я подумала…

– Да, я здесь работаю, – согласился Гатэр. Он окинул потенциальную пациентку взглядом, но не увидел поводов для беспокойства. Недоверчиво хмурившийся мужчина за её спиной тоже казался здоровым, у Гатэра уже имелось достаточно опыта работы с землянами, чтобы не слишком сомневаться в своей оценке.

– Что вы хотели? Кто-то пострадал? – спросил он.

– Нет-нет, не волнуйтесь, ничего. Просто я ищу своего сына. Он работает здесь. Работал раньше, я хочу сказать, но он ничего не сообщал нам о переводе в другое место, и мы решили, что он должен по-прежнему оставаться здесь. И захотели сделать ему сюрприз.

– Простите, а вы… – начал несколько сбитый с толку Гатэр.

– Ах да, я не представилась. Меня зовут Айша. Айша Башир, это мой муж Ричард.

Гатэр с тоской подумал, что сбываться его надеждам не суждено.

Это никогда не закончится.


End file.
